Of fate and emperor
by luksinatriks
Summary: When a man tempered by all the hardships of the Imperium gets kidnapped by the dark eldar would he be able to get a glimpse of the fate that is laughing at him? Or will he fade into the the collective destiny of countless others, for nothing good exists in Commoragh and everything, at best is a shade of grey. Rated M for Sex, violence and heretical xeno love.
1. Chapter 1

The lights flickered... and again and again, only stopping as the man blinked. Groaning inhumanly deep he dragged himself upwards, sitting in whatever hell hole of a room this was. The sudden change of position brought a surge of blood to his head and the change of pressure nearly made him to gag as he felt his head would explode. The gunmetal gray of the room flickered as various colors seemed to evade his eye.

"Your finally awake Severath..." he heard a voice. Slowly the man felt his sanity come back to him, indeed Severath was his name, thou in his homeworld it would be more akin to Sevarath... where was his homeworld? It still slowly came back to him. "I always told you you had a thick head..." shifting his gaze Severath saw that a man was sitting only 2 meters in front of him and that he had been laying on the table this entire time. He knew this man, as he did the one sitting next to him. Running a hand to his pulsing head he immediately regretted doing so. The very moment he placed a hand on his head he felt such a burning pain that he had to move his hand away from it, the palm now holding fresh blood. "the really did a number on you..." the man continued. Focusing was hard and it was only now that Severath saw that the man before him looked like a cross between an imperial guard recruitment poster and a grizzled old sergeant. His hair was military short and blond and his face square and militar-ish, placing him in his 30ies as his blue eyes pierced Severath.

"where-" Severath began as he got up, feeling his bones and joints crack in protest. Moaning he heard the man call out to him.

"You should take it easy, you have been out for 3 days..." the man spoke. THREE DAYS! Severath limped to what he recognized was a rudimentary mirror and a sink. What he saw there horrified him. His entire upper left part of his head was bulging, as if the blood was making enormous pressure on it, which was most likely the case. Now it was all becoming so much clearer. "You heard me? take it easy... they could have let you die... for some reason they patched you up... might have been better if you died..." The man spoke slowly... Now it was much clearer.

"Sergeant!" Yes, this man was his sergeant. Sergeant Sergej Lasinski Borovich. Images flooded his mind.

"Dont tell me that you forgot? You came to us mind wiped by the inquisition and you had to be introduced to me 2 times over... dont tell me that xeno's weaponry has made you lose your memory for the second time." The sergeant spoke in a monotone yet disinterested voice. Yes now it was ALL back to him. Akvilaris secundus... civilized world he had been there for 2 years... how old was he 28? Severath started recalling his memories, finding a complete gap in his later teenage years until he was on Akvilaris and then he started filling in the pieces. Indeed one does not easily forget the chill the mere word of inquisiton sends down one's spine. But more pressinginly, the eldar! Those xeno's had invaded, that much he know though the details were vague.

"THE XENOS! DID WE-!" Severath barked at Sergej, who merely stared at him as he interrupted.

"No..." he spoke through his nose. "The eldar, or as we both know Dark Eldar raided us... unlike their nature they specifically targeted military installations... seems that they wanted military pray and while I am..." Sergej's lips shivered despite his militaristic nature. "thankful for the _premium_... conditions our captors have given us I can only guess what is to come... we are not livestock that much is certain... over glorified gladiators, that is our future..." the man spoke, his tank top dirty and his camouflaged jeans still attached to his boots, same as Severaths. Finally looking to the man next to the good sergeant Severath could only try his best not to gasp.

"Is that." he began but sergej spoke simultaneously

"It is..." the man said, not once changing a thing about him, always holding the monotone voice as he spoke, a man clearly at peace with his fate. "I killed 2... you killed 3 wyches and our _good_ commisar here ran. The punishment? Well..." The figure next to Segej was nothing like the Sarasan Severath remembered. Sarasan was as worse as nobles came. The mans own father SEND him to the commesariat for training and in the end the man became the polar opposite of a commissar, despite wearing a uniform and holding the position of one. The man was always fat, yet this creature before him... Severath shivered as he examined it, wondering how the eldar put so much fat tissue into the man's face. The man before him was overstuffed with vat tissue up to the point he could barely breath and it took quite a moment to figure out how was he able to live at this point. Sarasan was bloated like a nurgalite follower... Nurgle, where did he hear that name? Despite all of his best efforts Severath gave up trying to remember more as he saw a food bowl on the table next to where he lay moments before. Grabbing it and practically swallowing the contents inside it, not even bothering to examine or taste it as his body was starved of 3 days worth of food. Putting down the bowl he noticed that the commisar had wet himself and now sat in his own piss. Severath didnt feel no gagging reflex as his military experience kicked in. Once satisfied he sat down trying to remember more about his past. It was all a blur yet it was all there, he could remember it but he could not comprehend it. So far he knew where he had been for the last 2 years, what happened to him and he knew about his basic past, but the name of his homeworld and all the little details he couldnt remember. Not being able to rest anymore as his body was laying for 3 days, or so it seemed, he got up and started prancing about. If this annoyed any of his two companions they didnt show it.

"Sergej, why cant I remember things? I remember clearly what we were doing the last 2 years and all that, but things are escaping my mind..." He finally proceeded to explain to his companion, who stoically watched him, his eyes unmoving, focused but not interested. Was the man thinking of an escape plan or has he given up, that Severath couldnt know, yet he had more pressing matters than to think about that. Finally the sergeant spoke.

"I dont have the time right now to recall things with you... we should be busy praying to the emperor... I may be a practical man but no amount of practicality will save me from a xenos vessel, one that does not travel through the warp as our craft do, for even if we managed to commandeer the ship we would have no way of returning, not to mention that we are unarmed..." the stoic man ignored him completely it seemed. Than finally... he shifted, exhaling and breaking the monotone voice of resignation he held. "To put it simply, you were in the inquisitions service, saw some daemons and they mind wiped you, sending you to my unit as a form of "retirement" ." Sergej dragged the word out. "I dont know what you did, but for a armsman or any army member of the imperium to retire at 25 years old must mean that you did something akin to saving an entire sector... Though to be fair Akvilaris had its own perils, but you can see how it was a easy task compared to the ever present threat you face when you face daemons who are after you very own immortal soul... and now we face the second best thing..." there was an eerie silence for a moment before Sergej's eyes widened , ever so slightly and he looked upwards. "The ship has stopped." Even the "commisar" who seemed to have been lobotomized by the eldar raiders seemed to drool out a gasp of fear and despair. Just then a noise came from the end of the room, which Severath saw held a door.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAG-" the door burst and while Severath was yet to gain full control of his motor functions and get used to his surroundings he instantly recognized the pale mockery of a humanoid form. The long haired creature in front of him, clad in black spiked armor, not unlike that of chaos, could be considered beautiful, if it wasnt twisted with cruelty. It... he reached out, a grin visible on its exposed face. Severath tried not to stare or wince as the eldar caressed him passionately. The hand darted towards the injury and Severath could only do his best not to recoil, an eye twitch the only betrayal to the pain he experienced. "Good! Your awake!" the creature said almost cheerfully. "My sister is most grateful that you killed all of her superiors! Now she is in charged of her squat and as reward for your actions she asked the hemonucleai to save your pathetic worthless life. You should be thankful mon-keigh!" Severath tried not to blink but he failed, badly. The words this thing uttered were both as familiar and as foreign as possible but only on the deafest ears would the sound pass as completely human. The emotions with the voice of the warrior before him were ever-present yet unreadable. Shifting its elegant hand he pinched Severath's cheek, as if he was a old woman pinching her grandson. "A fine meat indeed for the great house of Smrtnichi!" Severath stood there, stunned. This creature spoke gothic perfectly, yet the way he formed words and sentences was far from... ordinary to say the least. Slapping him playfully he looked towards Sergej whit almost childish happiness as he spoke. "Come mon-keigh , fun awaits!" this time the voice was a bit more serious and a lot more melodic and it took all the effort in the sergeants body not to curl his face into one of pure disgust. The three formed a line with the commisar being the last of them as they followed the eldar out of their cell. Severath still couldnt get around the idea of what seemed to be a 300kg man who stood relatively short was able to walk at all. If this was the fate of his commisar, he had to wonder what the god emperor had in store for him. Barely a few minutes had past since he had returned to consciousness and yet Severath continued to refuse to accept the reality around him. Consciously he started praying to the god emperor, if he could hear him from this accursed vessel. Subconsciously, his inborn instincts and his training and experience kicked in as he slowly started to panic.

"Where are they taking us..." he whispered to Sergej who was in front of him. This part of the ship held a dozen or so cells like their own, yet Severath could easily bet these were all "luxury" cells compared to what he heard eldar do to their other prisoners. Once more Sergej didnt look back at him as they walked, their wrists unadorned with any restraints. Were the eldar so arrogant in their thought of human inferiority? And then Severath noticed a pistol like gun in their captive's hand which explained a lot... Finally Sergej spoke.

"there is no need to whisper..." the monotone, pale voice spoke once more, far from the arrogant, brash and hard man he once was, the sergeant still refused to give any hope to his man. "Their hearing is superior." again, Sergej was unmoved.

"He's correct mon-keigh!" The eldar cheerfully whistled, only his long dark hair facing the two humans behind him.

"As for an answer to your question." Finally, some emotion escaped the blond man's lips. "We soldiers were dragged to the more... comforting cells and I already told you, we are most likely to be over glorified slave gladiators..."

"SMART Mon-keigh!" once more the eldar burst turning around to face them. Still, despite his visible face Severath had severe trouble identifying and recognizing his face. "Maybe the apes are evolving? It would be fun if it wasnt dangerous!" he moved in to caress Sergej's cheek, as he did with Severath moments prior. The man offered no resistance and they continued moving as the eldar spoke to them. "Yet the event in question... well, I regret-" he spoke yet it was obvious no regret was to be found in any of the cells in his being "to inform you that you wont be surviving it. If you do it would be a miracle and I even may consider buying you!" he spoke as they walked into another, less... pleasant part of the ship.

"njhhh!" the commisar behind them let out a inhumane moan as ichor and saliva escaped his over bloated lips. As soon as they passed the door in the corridor horror awaited them. So far the entire section of the ship in which they were in smelt vaguely of perfume yet Severath's nose was accustomed to it and he barely noticed it as colors, mostly dark and purple filled the sharp angles of the elegant corridors. The scene before him... emperor... not even chaos was this cruel... Just a few meters from the door a hunched shape, bone thin was hunched over a carcass which was bloated, much like the commisar. To his horror Severath recognized that both of these were human with a VERY large emphasis on the were part. The skeletally thin man was EATING away the rotting, maggot filled corpse of another man as a group of 3 eldar, their helmets partially concealed by helmets yet the giggles they emitted were... terrifying. As if before his very own eyes their face shifted, becoming younger. Suddenly the thin man looked up and as if seeing and becoming jealous of the fatness of the commisar it shook violently, either in rage or in sickness due to eating his fellow man. With a horrible scream it lunged at the commisar and the fat man couldnt even be bothered to run, not that he was able to. Luckily for him a chain shackled the creature to the wall. The commisar wet himself once more and moaned in fear, much to the enjoyment of the eldar spectators who cheered on. On the other end was a pit where two humans, if you could call them that, fought in a make shift arena, barely reminiscent of a ring. Neither of the two had any teeth or nails, yet they fought on as the small crowd of spectators cheered on. It was only then that Severath noticed all the skulls and other grizzly trophies adorning the walls, horrifying beyond description and if he was any lesser man, Severath would have gagged and throw up instantly. to his surprise their eldar guard rolled his eyes and sighed at all the "fun" around him.

"KUJICA!" the eldar guard shouted and nearly sprint forwards. The word he spoke was practically unspellable in gothic and try as he may Severath couldnt repeat it properly. To his surprise the eldar went towards another eldar in front of them. This eldar was female and she was leading another group of prisoners, 5 of them to be specific. 3 of them were female but all still wore the orange uniforms of the imperial guard as well as shackles unlike their 3 comrades in arms. Their uniforms were special as Severath could easily see the markings of the 138th imperial penal legion, unofficially known as "Akvilaris pessimis" or "the worst of Akvilar". No wonder the eldar shackles them... Severath thought. Leading the group of penal legionaries was a GIANT of a woman for whom Severath was certain to be between 2.3 and 2.5 meters tall, her massive frame as wide as a bloody space marine. She was built like a adamantium wall yet for all her unnatural-ness he was fairly certain she didnt use any stimulants or steroids as he frame still looked plausible if one was... a mutant or something. She was no Ogryn that much was certain and her long, thick messy hair gave her a rather attractive mane for all her unfeminine features and her face held contempt hatred and intelligence which betrayed she was at least of average IQ. The eldar guard embraced the female in a tight hug and they lewdly kissed as their tongues ran around each other, flickering out even and licking each other's faces, much to the disgust of the penal soldiers. Even in this gut and gore filled air Severath could feel the lust of the two, for the stench was a mixture of both the most pleasing and most disgusting smells he never knew existed. Finally after a long time the two disengaged and Severath saw that the woman wore a... scant but extravagant armor. A WYCH, he grinded his teeth. One of them put a bloody spear in his head. The 3 feel in line and now formed a unified group of captured army personnel. The female eyed him and male spoke or whispered, Severath didnt know which nor did he care, something in eldar to the woman, who smiled and giggled in a way which would make even the most seductive whore blush in jealousy and annoyance. How could something so... pure and beautiful be so evil, bile, vile, arrogant, evil, twisted, cruel, evil! Again Severath kept calm, despite his feelings. The woman, despite her looks, couldnt wash off the stain of corruption off of her. Slowly she approached and again, Severath had difficulty discerning her face, possibly due to his head injury. To his immense surprise and to the general surprise of everyone present, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. This caught Severath off guard and his eyes widened. Sergej finally broke the charade of resignation as his face curled and twisted into one of pure hatred and anger. Severath felt the saliva of both the eldar guards imprint on his cheek as the woman broke away, leaving him dazed and unaware of how much time had passed.

"Thank you!" she spoke in gothic, her voice different and alien as well, but understandable non the less. "You have saved me from the decades of servitude under that bitch!" she spoke in a manner a poorly written heroin of a cheesy imperial guard propaganda poster would. He blinked, remembering the words of the male eldar told him in the holding cell. He now vaguely remembered the female before him as the moments of his capture started flooding his mind. He did indeed fell 3 wyches in close combat and she was most certainly there, but another thought preoccupied him. Barely resisting a gag at the realization Severath heard the male speak, as if sensing his predicament.

"This is my sister, the one I told you about." he affirmed and at that moment every human around, aside from the commisar who was unable to, gagged and frowned. Incest was not that uncommon, especially amongst the poorest and the richest of the imperium but they way these two openly showed their perverted affection made Severath blush a deep red and his sergeant made such a burning face of anger that he actually showed teeth as he held back the rage inside him.

Seeing this the wych made a "oooo!" sound and grabbed Sergej's chin. "a feisty one! I like that!" she said, shaking the humans head playfully, further emphasizing the unrealistic nature of the surrounding Severath found himself in. "Bjelana was a bitch..." the wych continued, facing him "But now that you have killed her and splat her brains out I have the command of my very own squat! Thank you so much" she giggled. The injured head which housed Severath's brain began to feel dizzy at the surrealism around it. It was true, what the inquisitor told him. "The eldar are as wise as the most ancient of ancient beings yet they are as cruel as only a child could be. Their imagination and their sensory physiology far surpasses our own." but what inquisitor told him that he couldnt know, he only remembered that sentence. Deciding not to dwell on that he gathered the balls to speak, hopping that his "good terms" with the eldar in front of him would somehow work to his favor.

"Who-" he began but suddenly a spear flew by his face, dangerously close as another wych leapt at him, pinning him to the ground and holding his tank top in her hands, practically ripping it apart.

"YOU WHORE!" the eldar woman screamed at him as he laid there paralyzed. He saw Sergej barely restraining his urge to grab the bitch on top of him and rip her head of as the female of the two siblings started dragging her colleague off of him.

"Ork'ara! GET OFF OF HIM!" she screamed, luckily in gothic so they could all understand her. "THATS AN ORDER! HE BELONGS TO THE-" she began but the woman screamed, trying in vain to strangle Severath who now felt his survival instinct kick in.

"I DONT CARE! HE KILLED MOR'JANA! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" she continued to scream.

"She will be fine! The hemonucleai are resurrecting her as we speak you have to-" but all efforts to calm her squat mate failed and the woman, Ork'ara dragged her arm free and flew it downwards into a strike which never came. Seeing the male grab her arm she turned to face him. His face was dead serious for the first time and he spoke something calmly in the eldar language. He spoke out a bunch of sentences and some the eldar in the room, who by now were watching the whole fight if they werent too busy with the other ones, went "oooo" and it sounded like the woman who wanted to kill him got scorned in some way. Ork'ara urghed and trodded away in impotent rage. "Not only are they childish but they are obsessive as well" Severath mentally noted, realizing that no one would bother offering him a hand, he got up himself. The male then left off screaming something at the human slaves working the platforms behind him, leaving his sister to guard the 8 prisoners. Despite being outnumbered the woman hadnt a care in the world and it was not like the humans would gather the balls to attack her any time soon.

"As I was saying, PLEASE fight as well in the arena as you fought me, pretty please?" she told him to his great shock. Severath wasnt a stereotypical no nonsense military guy, but he realized that he had to act around these... people as if he was around children but he was certain that they would say the same about his kind.

"What, I-" he tried to speak but the woman already exhaled, as if giving up on trying to make the primitive animal in front of her understand.

"Just fight well in arena, alright? I want the archon to see that it was ME who managed to defeat a powerful opponent such as you. Your going to die anyway, what do you get by spiting me?" and then it hit him. He actually remembered, speaking firmly this time.

"YOU!" he said pointing his muscular hand towards her. She cocked her elongated eyebrow at him in response, questioning him. "It was you who ran your spear into my head!" he boldly proclaimed, anger starting to fill him and boil inside.

"yes and?" she responded almost instantly and whats worse Severath didnt know if she was acting ignorant or was she actually living in ignorance, giving him a "so what" look.

"You nearly split my head in half and-" he began but once again she cut him off.

"so what?" she responded to his shock. This further angered him but before he had a chance to scream at her she continued. "Are you expecting an apology for that?" she rolled her eyes. "Pff, humans... Well you can forget about it, thats not how the galaxy works child!" she told him and all the anger seemed to escape from him. she was right... she was actually right for terra's sake... They were enemies and she tried to kill him and HE was dumb enough to be angry about it. "Anyways if it will sooth that small mind of yours it was ME who told Krag to stitch you back together." she giggled once more, astounding him with her ability to switch emotions almost instantly. "You were already dead, brains and all, but I convinced the hemonucleus to bring you back to fight one last time , so I can further be renewed by the acts of violence that you will- sorry that will be committed upon you." she giggled some more and Severath found himself blinking sheepishly. He will never comprehend eldar, that much was certain. She rolled her eyes and turned around to leave telling the two eldar nearby to guard the humans until her brother returns. Like an absolute idiot he called out to her.

"Wait, whats your name?" he called out, asking her. Slowly she turned around to face him, her unnatural eyebrows raised, as if questioning him why he asked. His expression spoke "because I will die and want to know who you are" but he didnt speak it. Casually she told him.

"Kujice." the word escaped her mouth yet was incomprehensible and unspeakable to Severath. That is he heard it but he doubted he would be able to say it properly even with training. A male eldar shouted something in their language and the eldar laughed, clearly mocking him. With that she left and Severath turned around to face an angry, VERY angry Sergej. For the first time since he knew him Sergej looked at him with his head low and his eyes up piercing him with anger.

"Fraternization with aliens of any kind is high treason, heresy and against the god emperor and is punishable by death!" he barked between his teeth at him and Severath, in any other situation, would be afraid, but right now death or even the wrath of the emperor wasnt the worst thing on his mind.

"Yet you are on an alien ship and not killing them. The emperor didnt want his servants to be stupid... or at least too stupid." He spoke calmly and the anger within Sergej subsided but he still clenched his fist, looking at Severath he gave him a grudging nod of approval, signaling that he did have a point. It seems that desperation will even make people like Sergej seek the emperor... Just then he heard a whip crack followed by screeching followed by a scream and a metalic sound of a ramp lowering. Severath turned to see a large part of the wall lowering and landing on the ground with a crash. The entire group instinctively turned to the opening to hear the loud cheering and various shouting in the eldar language. The male guard, Kujice's brother returned and mumbled, as if to himself. "welcome to Commoragh."


	2. Chapter 2

Severath gasped as he and the rest of the prisoners walked across the ramp. One of the penal prisoners gagged and threw up, only to receive the barrel of a gun to his back, pushing him onwards. If the ship they were on was large, then this thing in front of him was massive. The ship hovered in the air before the massive complex which defied Severath's perception. At best he could describe it as a palace which stood on the roof of a very large tower. Looking down besides the ramp he saw that the bottom wasnt in sight as a red pinkish mist or fog obscured it. He had little time to enjoy the view as his captors urged him onwards, shouting what was most certainly insults at him. The complex was a myriad of activity as just besides the ramp a deranged eldar was putting needles in a humans face, the slave malnourished and screaming. Trying his best to ignore it he saw that from the fences, which were twisted in their shape, a procession of eldar cheered the arrival of the raiding party. The aliens were beyond counting and they could easily form a small army. They were right to cheer... for this was their victory... Severath thought as he clenched his fist in anger, his head still pulsing with pain. Looking sideways he saw that two other ramps were lowered, each transporting a considerably larger amount of human prisoners than the 8 that held the central ramp. Once they were off the ramp they were led up some stairs before they arrived at the gates of the palace. They were flanked by a crowd of eldar but what awaited them was no ordinary alien. The thing at the gate had a black robe and had four arms. It was bald and looked sickly, but it was quite obvious that underneath it held unholy strength.

"Halt!" it said, stretching its unnatural hand as the two flanking groups of humans arrived behind Severath and his group. The aliens then started talking in their foul tongue which Severath held no chance at understanding.

"You arrived before us?" the guard that first met Severath spoke in his vile tongue, standing next to the captives and raising his eyebrow at the hemonucleus before him.

"Yes Ker... you took your time limping across the webway in the Pains pleasure... the archon was mildly annoyed." the "doctor" spoke. Ker frowned at him in annoyance.

"Are we late?" he asked. C'kreg looked at him with his eyes, evil by even dark eldar standards as the metal mask covered his face bellow his eyes.

"No, be thankful for that..." he said as he shifted his gaze towards Severath. The human, unknowing what the two aliens spoke tried to have as natural posture as he could muster. The hemonucleus spoke once more "So the mon'keigh your sister wanted me to save has made it through..." he burst, ignoring the affirmative nods and words Ker spoke. Most of his kind detested healing as they existed to do the polar opposite of it, yet C'kreg was somewhat of an oddity amongst his kind, for he found great joy in holding someone's life in his hands, be they eldar or human... that however could swing both ways. Regardless right now it was in his best interest that the human lived for gaining the favor of the archon's wyches was most useful to him indeed. Still locking eye contact with the human he spoke in gothic. "Human, I hope you had a chance to talk to your emperor when you were dead, since I took such a pain bringing you back to life..." he spoke, his gothic sounding unnatural, even more so than when the rest of his kind spoke it. For his part Severath stood there in silence watching the creature before him with spite in his eyes. The crowd was still cheering on the victors and he was about to conjure up a response he felt himself being shoved sideways but that very same hand gripped him.

"Will he live! Will he fight as strongly as he did before!" Severath saw Kujica holding his arm as she spoke to the being in gothic, for which he was thankful. It stood there motionless before reaching out with one of its hands to grab Severath by the head, grabbing the injured, swollen portion and pulling him closer to him. Severath screamed as the creatures nails dug into his injured flesh but he knew that to offer resistance meant suffering worse pain. Examining him the creature brought up its other arm, holding a needle and inserting it into the injury. Severath felt as if his head had suffered a explosion, but a good one. He exhaled with ecstasy as he saw blood pouring, or better yet splattering from his injury, shooting hard and covering the creatures arms. The pressure which his head endured so far was gone. The pressure and pain which he didnt even know plagued him were gone. Was he so used to it that he failed to notice it.

"The part of his brain tasked with recognizing face's is gone... or well most of it" the creature spoke, as if he was a perverted version of a adeptus mechanicus techpriest, only his voice was not only mechanical but it was also... menacing. "He will have some difficulty recognizing familiar people and he might suffer some temporary memory loss but I assure you wych, he will fight as he did before the injury for the rest of his considerably short life..." the creature pushed him away as it spoke the words and Severath gasped, trying to take in all the information he had just heard. The wych giggled with delight as she turned around and walked away. Nothing more was said in gothic and the human could only wait as the column formed a line behind him. Turning his head Severath saw that behind the warriors of the imperium the ship was beginning to unload its more meek cargo. The crowd was even more thrilled with this new raw meet and everywhere Severath looked he could see these new slaves being auctioned off or tortured. What really made his stomach curl was the fact that there were children amongst them.

"The emperor be praised" he uttered. Just then he heard a loud metalic sound of the gate opening. The bloody thing was massive, easily between 10 and 15 meter's in height. The creature entered first and disappeared inside as the group of humans was lead towards the courtyard. If this was a human world then the sight that was before him would be considered beautiful to say the least. Exotic plants and animals littered the courtyard and a fountain depicting two humanoid forms having sex was in the middle of it. There was little time for sightseeing as they were led towards a large menacing building at that was some kilometer or two from the gate. The march was awful and the humans were dragging their feet as they failed to make a uniformed pace. The eldar on the other hand marched with ease, their noses raised high. The silence was broken with the occasional moan of a human struggling to drag his feet. Finally arriving at the building the large metalic door before them opened. It was easy to see that this wasnt the main entrance as there was another, much larger door down the way. What worried Severath was the fact that when the door opened, he saw stairs leading downwards. Meekly he sighed as the guards shouted at him and his group. The humans proceeded downwards until they were met with another metalic door. He and Sergej were forced to open it as they were the only humans in the group which didnt have manacles on. Once the last human was inside a large "THUM" was heard with the metal door slamming shut, followed by the sound of their captors locking it.

"Greetingsss!" Severath heard as the group formed a line, further proving to him that all its members had at least some basic military training. Facing them was a tall, large hooded figure surrounded by 3 scantily dressed, beautiful yet depressed looking human women. The face of the figure was hidden behind a large hood, from which a muzzle like mouth stuck out, blue greenish in color. Yet for all its deformity it was still human... or at least Severath thought so.

"Figures the mutant will love the alien..." Sergej hissed into his ear. If the hooded figure heard it, he ignored it as everyone stood in silence, anticipating its next words. Even the penal troopers lacked the balls to say anything.

"Our mastersss are grateful enough to ensure you... their most esteemed guessstss are treated well during your brief stay here." It bowed showing it had clawed scaly hands, which made Severath wonder if the thing was truly human in origin. Someone shouted something along the lines of "why are we here" and the creature gracefully answered. "You are here to perform in the mastersss most esteemed event! Tomorrow our princessss will see if her bethrod iss truly worthy of her hand in marriage. The archon of the kabal of Levati is most interested in marrying his son to the daughter of patriarch of the great house of SSSSmrtnichi indeed." It seemed that even this creature spoke a twisted version of gothic... as if it had learned it but never used it before, however Severath was most certain that wasnt the case however. The creature raised its clawed hand "However in order to prove his worth the young Levat prince mussst prove that he is able to beat such a lowly and unworthy race such as yourself! For indeed master does not want to have a son in law which cant even handle simple mon'keigh... and besssidesss this tradition of the winner in the gladiatorial arena being offered the princess'ssss hand in marriage isss an old one indeed... and massster would like to sssee it passssed down." So they are suppose to be a sacrafice? Great... Severath thought.

"But Im not a lesbian! And Im most certainly not into xenos!" The large, penal woman who still made Severath wonder how she was able to grow to 2.5 meters on a paradise world spoke. Her face bore no anger but mere annoyance, as if this was just some other prison she was being sent to. Despite himself Severath smirked at the remark. Thankfully there were no eldar around to mutilate her for her insolance and the creature seemed to be unmoved by her words.

"dont be ssstupid mon'keigh... while this duel isnt just formality and it actually includes some level of challenge YOU are not expected to win." he told her bluntly. It was then that Sergej spoke, demonstrating his assessment of tactical adaptability.

"I see there are 25 of us here and I wager we were all members of the guard. Tell us, what weapons will we have? How many will our foes number?" he asked, his voice calm for the hatered which boiled in him. The creature rubbed its chin at the questions posed to it.

"Im not sssure! But sssince I am feeling quite generousss I will asssk massster and tell you later on... Thessse women will heal you and wasssh you. Eat and ressst for tomorrow you die..." It said and walked out of the huge room, walking through the door on the opposite end from the one from which they came. The three women led them in silence towards a very large table which held all manners of food. Severath didnt recognize almost any of it but that didnt stop the penal troopers and the rest to practically jump at the table and begin devouring the contents offered to them. He turned around to face Sergej and the commisar, as if wanting their approval. Sergej merely pointed bellow his nose and Severath felt liquid drip over his mouth. He used his exposed arm to rub off the liquid only to see that it was blood. One of the women approached them and she spoke in a silent voice, meek and gentle.

"My sister will take care of your commisar..." she nodded over to the bloated form that still held the taters of a once proud uniform of a member of the commisariat. "you two should sit down and eat tomorrow..." she nodded in acknowledgement. Great... did everyone expect them to die tomorrow? Then again life such as Sarasan would lead if he would survive by some miracle is probably worse then death... Chills went through Severath's spine as he recalled the torture which other human slave's endured. Perhaps it would indeed be better for him to die properly tomorrow. Another woman did indeed come and she took the bloated creature away. Using this moment to test the truth of words that the 4 armed monster spoke to him, Severath focused hard on the woman's face. He saw all the details but couldnt comprehend them, he saw her face and her curly orange hair, but he was unable to differentiate her from the other two women. Sighing he followed her along with Sergej as they seated themselves besides the giant woman. He was hungry true, but his body and his mind were far more concerned with his imminent future than with nourishment. Sergej nonchalantly dragged fried meat and some bizzar vegetables on his plate and the woman ate like a barbarian, drinking some redish substance like she had spend the last few days in a desert. Finally bringing himself to eat he did discovered that the meat was indeed tasty, in fact it was better than the grox he used to have on Akvilaris.

"The Eldar have tasty food for being such poshed up aliens Ill give them that!" the woman spoke, her voice strong yet feminine. Sergej looked down with disinterest as he cut away at the mean, talking once more in the monotone voice.

"These are no ordinary Eldar, these are dark Eldar..." he stated. That single sentence stimulated Severath's brain and he suddenly remembered. He remembered all the information he used to know of the eldar craftworld, exodites and the dark Eldar but he still could not remember where he had learned all of it. At least it will give me an edge tomorrow... Severath thought as he ran over the list of the dark Eldar weapons he knew of.

"Is there a difference?" The woman asked, devouring the meat as he fed her huge form. Her voice was dignifying and it was at least good to know she wasnt the scum that usually formed penal legions, this hypothesis was yet to be proven but considering that tomorrow they will all most likely be dead rendered the information pointless.

"There is..." Sergej spoke, passionately cutting the meat and enjoying its taste, despite himself. "What normal Eldar are to us, that is to say arrogant, supremacist and all that, dark Eldar are essentially to Eldar what the Eldar are to us, the worst of the worst." he said, demonstrating he knowledge but obviously not wishing to elaborate.

"In that case I have a feeling that I will fit right in" The woman huhed. Severath wasnt sure if the two were talking only to evade the fear of death or... just then a loud metalic screech symbolized the entrance of someone. Shooting his glare upwards he saw the same hooded figure which was with them mere moments ago now approaching them. Severath noticed the entire room glowed, that is to say he was able to see clearly in it yet it held no windows what so ever and he was unable to locate any source of light. Xeno's technology...

"Human!" The figure declared standing across Sergej. "I asssume you are an officer." it said, as if demanding confirmation. Defiantly Sergej took a handkerchief and wiped his lips before replaying coldly.

"Yes I am. Sergeant Sergej, formerly of the 2nd Akvilaris planetary defense regiment. " he said proudly and he received a nod.

"Excellent!" the creature declared. "Masster sssays you will face 5 opponentsss, you will be unarmed and your opponents will be... if the Levat princeling isss unable to beat sssuch an easy challenge he iss not worthy of owning hisss own ssskin much lesss the hand of our fair lady!" it spoke, its voice utterly uninterested in the fate of the humans. "Who here holdsss any rank as a commander!?" It asked and Sergej, the woman and two others rose their hands. Not knowing what commpeled him Severath spoke.

"We also have a commisar but he was taken away by the women..." he spoke and the creature looked at him, that is to say Severath assumed that much.

"Yes sir." a woman spoke gently nodding towards the other end of the room. Severath looked there and he saw Sarasan's now naked mass being washed by the other two women in a shallow pool.

"Mossst excellent! You are to form into squadsss and ssstimulate real combat! Yoursss isss to pleassse the crowd, for my masster would be mosssst... disapointed if you dont do ssso..." it said, its voice utterly without emotion. "remember, death isssnt the worsst thing you can receive..." and whit that it left once more. Severath let his instincts kick in and he started eating, trying to forget all of this. Sergej wasnt so lucky and he closed his eyes, as if meditating or praying to the emperor.

"So whats our plan?" the woman asked, still chewing away at the meat. She had wild unkempt blond hair which pointed towards all directions and was slightly longer that shoulder length. Aside from that and a scar on her face Severath was unable to recognize anything more, his head still hurting slightly, but nowhere near the agonizing pain it once held. Sergej looked on as he spoke.

"I do not know... escape we cannot, rebel we cannot, all we can do is pray to the emperor and fight tomorrow..." he spoke before turning to face the woman. "What is your name?" he asked. Funny thing too, Severath noticed that the people in the room didnt bother introducing themselves to each other. Perhaps it was better not to get attached to the people who will most likely die tomorrow.

"It is not important!" she swung her hand. She was muscular, that much Severath was certain. "Call me 138." the woman said. She was using the number of her unit as her name and before either he or Sergej could say anything she continued. "Im just another woman betrayed and abandoned by the imperium... one amongst countless the imperium left behind to rot in prison and feed on growth hormones and chemicals and this is hardly worse than any penal facility I have been in..." she spoke firmly, emotions were present in her voice but so was control. 138 was obviously a psycho or at least thats why Severath's intuition told him but Sergej betrayed no interest in the woman what so ever.

After they had done eating Severath Sergej the woman and a few others proceeded to bathe and a few others started doing exercises. The women for their part patched everyone up and one of them applied a lotion to the injured side of Severath's head. It worked and he felt even further relieved of pain and while he lacked a mirror to check himself by simply touching his injury he determined that both sides of his head were now approximately the same size. Time passed painfully slow but when the night came, or at least when Severath thought it was night judging by his weariness he fell asleep rather easily. By the time he closed his eyes most of the other soldiers had fallen asleep, but then again he was out cold for the past 3 days. Closing his eyes shut he prayed to the emperor in vain that this was some bad dream from which he will wake up in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp kick to the gut woke Severath and he instantly winced but he refused to show too much pain as his head still pulsed from his recent injury. Despite the treatment he got, he still felt like he was only 75% aware of his surroundings and while his motor skills were fully functional he still found it hard to focus. He heard someone yell at him.

"Get up mon'keigh! Its time to die for our enjoyment!" A melodic voice of a male dark Eldar guard hit his ears and Severath obeyed before his captor could hit him further. That seemed to satisfy the cruel bastard and he walked off somewhere. Immediately he saw Sergej and the commisar, who seemed to wear clean clothes unlike yesterday when he was covered in his own piss. Sergej was gloomy as ever and the large woman... 138th was it? Was standing near them. Out of all the prisoners here she seemed to be the only one who behaved as if nothing happened, as if this was just a normal day to her. Her smile brought more than mild annoyances in the more practical minded captives but Severath himself didnt care, his head hurt too much to give it any attention. Looking behind Sergej he saw that at least 3 dark Eldar guards wore full armor and had their alien extravagant weaponry in their hands as the humans formed ranks. Before he even had a chance to properly rub the morning scum out of his eyes Severath heard the eldar shout at him as he, Sergej the commisar and two others were lead or better yet pushed in a line. Having formed 5 lines of 5 humans each the eldar lead them through the door from which the scaly mutant left the room yesterday. Going through the dark corridors which resembled a labyrinth Severath noticed that the eldar were shouting in their awkward language and that the groups started separating. The three guards lead them to a somewhat small room which had two doorways with no doors. The corridor opposing the ones from which they had entered was short and Severath could see a gate in the distance but it was too murky to figure out anything else.

"Arm and armor yourselfs!" a guard spoke in a almost gigglish voice "It will make the fight more interesting!" he added as Severath noticed the stone table in the middle of the room. The stench in the air was heavy and full of death but that was the last thing on his mind as he approached the table in the murky tunnel like structure. The only weapons which the table held were standard issue imperial guard knifes. Sighing and knowing they will do little to help him Severath grabbed the closest one looking at its Aquila iconography embedded at the hilt. To his side he heard the commisar's muffled protests as a guard shoved a metal sword in his hand carelessly. For a moment Severath contemplated killing his comrade and taking the much needed better weapon for himself. He winced disgusted with himself. The armor on the table was considerably... better than the weaponry they were offered. While the chest plates were all generic and there was only 1 for each of them, the helmet design clearly gave away that these were indeed the same armaments that the troopers on Akvilaris. Severath figured that the xenos took em when they raided their planet. The two men attached to them took the "good" helmets which had visors and inbuilt gasmasks, leaving Sergej and Severath to take the visor less helms. Attaching the main two armor parts across their generic army clothes Severath quickly put on the carapace greaves. Usually troopers werent assigned this much armor but Akvilaris was rich and-

"MOVE IT MOVE IT!" a guard hissed and Severath picked up the pace as he struggled to replace his worn black boots with a slightly more functioning pair. In the last minute he placed the crude single carapace pieces around his limbs for extra protection, as if that would help him against the xeno weaponry. The eldar would wait no more and placing the commisar first, Sergej second and Severath third they lead them across the next corridor where the lights turned on as they passed, as if controlled by some xeno technology, for in the human society motion sensoring was a rare technology indeed.

"MOVE IT YOU SCUM!" the same guard shouted as they passed to rotting dry and withering human bodies which were barely humanoid in form. Finally reaching the gate they were halted as the Eldar seemingly waited for something. Next to the gate sat a bone skinny dry and pale being which wouldnt pass for a human on even the most liberal of the imperial worlds. Its breathing was heavy and only a withered male sex organ which the creature held in its hand was the sole give away at the creatures gender. One of the two men Severath didnt know gagged and the Eldar approached it before slowly starting to cut the creatures head in half. To the human's horror the creature didnt even wince as the xeno killed it slowly. Everything was happening so fast and trying his best to focus Severath heard a voice behind the gates.

"NOW!" Another guard shouted and just then the gates which seemed rather thick swung open with a metalic screech. Despite being literary pushed through the gateway the humans entered what was obviously an arena in an orderly fashion before the gate slammed shut behind them. Looking around Severath saw that his group was in the middle and that some 5 meters to his left and right two other groups of soldiers stood, each armed and armored with the same gear. To their left and right another 2 groups stood, one of them being the penal legionnaires who were lead by the giant woman. He immediately scanned the arena. The sand beneath his face was thick and heavy, bones littered the area and some wooden pillars could have been found here and there with chains attached to it. The walls were high and made of alien material. The air was full of various smells of death and decay but it held a very potent smell of some chemicals which seemed to stimulated every cells in Severath's body. It was bad enough they will kill him but they will drug him before hand, he thought as he regretted not taking a helm with a air filter as his body tensed in arousal. The crowds were massive. Most of them were Eldar who were shouting and cheering but a few human slaves could have been found here and there and the entire experience could have been an entirely pleasant one if his life wasnt on the line. To his immense shock his eyes located a very familiar face in the crowd of the aliens. It was the wych with the unpronounceable name, Kujica was it? The bitch who killed him!.. and who brought him back to life... he reminded himself as she waved at him. He made an awkward smile towards her and she took her brothers face and started making out with him as the two groped, which disgusted Severath. Suddenly his examination had to cease as a Eldar voice boomed across the arena.

"DEAR SPECTATORS!" a hidden voice boomed across the arena in the Eldar language which the humans did not understand and the cheering of the crowd was toned down. Across from the humans in a considerable distance 6 figures stood and Severath cursed the lying mutant for telling them they would face 5 opponents. They were all ridding lizard like mounts, bigger than the horses he saw some regiments use and far more deadly with claws and fangs. From this distance he could only see they were armored in the most flamboyant way and that behind them stood a figure which was the most flamboyant of them all.

"We have gathered here today to feast upon the demise of the lesser races!" the eldar voice continued and the humans simply stood there ignorant of the meaning behind it as the crowd mocked them. "May their suffering fuel our appetite and may their pleas for mercy seal the worthiness of the union between her most esteemed ladyship princess Eladril of the house of Smrtnichi and his grace the prince Kel'rathan of the house of Levati!" the speech provoked the crowd into an uproar and Severath could see the leader of his opponents turn around and offer a bow. To the far end of the arena there was an elevated part in the spectator part of the complex. On the very peak stood two people whom Severath couldnt make out do to the distance. However it was quite evident that the warrior was bowing to the alien who was slightly below the two and the alien in turn waved at him feverishly. The only thing that Severath could make of the alien was that it was... most likely a she and that she had a , by human standards, unnaturally long red hair and that her skin was sickly pale to say the least. The humans still stood still in their confusion as the Eldar formation shifted. For a second there was a bizarre silence as the Eldar charged at them, fuelled by the drug in the air and the roar of the crowds which were at their backs. After that all hell broke loose as every man ran in towards whatever direction he deemed the best for his or her survival.

"Will our dear prince prove his worth by killing all these apes? of course he will!" the Eldar voice continued to fuel the crowd. "Will he earn the hand of our princess?" it asked a rhetoric question as the humans started shouting makeshift plans amongst themselves. A few meters from him Severath saw that a Eldar was chasing one of his comrades. The xeno held a bizarre spear which hummed. The moment he struck the back of the human the spear exploded with energy electrifying the human as he fell down in his death, his corpse still spasaming much to the joy of the spectators. With almost perverse relief Severath noticed that the spear took a few moments to "recharge" as the electricity started pouring through it once more.

"NJAHGHA IKES HGA!" Severath heard gibberish coming from behind him and he turned around instantly, seeing that the Eldar in the golden armor, the leader, was charging at him. In the last moment he jumped beneath the spear's point rolling to his safety and provoking a loud "OHHHHH!" from the crowds. He had only a moment to see that another rider had his spear stuck in the corpse of his now former commisar and that Sergej and the giant woman were jumping on him and taking him down. This angered the crowd but Severath paid it little heed as his heart pounded vigorously. Turning around he saw that the leader was turning around for another try at him and coming up with an idea Severath ran sideways towards a wooden pillar, praying to the emperor that his plan would work. Dragging his feet through the thick sand he heard a roar behind him as the lizard creature ran towards him, carrying its master on its back. Remembering that the Eldar was right handed Severath jumped and rolled to the right of the pillar and a incredibly loud hiss was heard behind his back, followed by yet another loud "OHH!" by the crowd. He knew that they would never cheer for him, the Eldar were far too arrogant and supremacist for that but they would cheer for him to make the fight more interesting. Jumping to his feet he saw that his plan worked. The xeno's spear was stuck in the pillar, the head buried deep by the charge he recklessly made. The alien looked sheepishly to his weapon as a helmet covered his face. He tugged on it but it wouldnt budge. Sprinting towards his enemy it seemed that Severath's luck ran out as another crack was heard. He didnt know was it the electricity or was this xeno unnaturally strong as he pushed the spear out and through the pillar instead of pulling it out. Still the emperor seemed to smile on Severath as the spear had lost much of its momentum as it crashed against his breast plate, piercing it but going downwards and only scratching his abdomen, giving a shallow cut. Instantly grabbing the metalic body of the spear Severath moved sideways to escape the upcoming electric explosion. The Xeno's anticipated this however and moved his spear sideways , hitting Severath in the chest rather strongly with the body of the spear as the head now again hissed with electricity. Despite having his wind blown out of him Severath pressed on trying to pull the spear from the alien's hands.

"STUPID MON'KEIGH!" The alien shouted as he let loose his reigns to grip the spear with both his hands and pull and thats when Severath knew he had him. The moment the Eldar pulled violently Severath let go of the spear and jumped at him. Had they been on the ground the Eldar could have easily side stepped and evaded him with his unnatural agility, but he was on a mount stuck between a pillar and his pray with his hands busy with a clunky weapon and no ability to command his mount. For a moment Severath could see the fear and surprise in the aliens eyes through the narrow slits as he jumped more than a meter in the air and kicked him off of his mount. Landing with a loud "thumpf" Severath instantly placed his knees on the Eldar's upper arms as he landed on top of him, taking out his knife and pressing it against the vile xeno's poorly armored neck. This time there was no "Ohhh" as the entire arena fell silent before even the combat stopped, everyone turning their eyes to Severath who for some reason didnt slit the throat of this monster... and the emperor knows how much he wanted to. Then the booing started and it got even harder for him to resist the urge. Realizing that if he killed this alien he himself would be killed, if not by the subjects and comrades of this bastard than by the angry crowd. The think that he didnt know however was that the crowd was equally if not more so angry at the prince beneath him than it was with the human who beat him. Lifting his gaze but holding his captive firmly still Severath saw that only 2 Eldar were more then fanatically happy with his victory. It was the bitch twins... the wych and her brother were practically like children jumping around in happiness when their parents buy them a new toy. Being smarter than the average human Severath figured that she will get rewarded for "capturing" a warrior such as himself. That however didnt prevent him from being disgusted at seeing his killer naked with her brother's seed dripping from her sex organ... good thing he was this far away for otherwise he would have puked... for not even the drug in the air was enough to make him desire the alien... not yet at least. Then he heard a sound which made his heart sink. Hundreds if not thousands of metalic sounds which symbolized the soldiers readying their weapons filled the air. To his even bigger surprise however, almost none were pointed at him as the Eldar aimed at each other, much to his and his comrades confusion. The crowd fell silent as a figure next to the two on the top seats aimed and shouted at them with the two aiming their own weapons and shouting back.

"THIS ISNT WHAT WE AGREED ON!" The archon of Levatni, Rogathain Felheart Levat shouted at his, now certainly not, ally. His milky and edgy face flamed with rage as his dark attire mimicked his now edgy posture. A human, a MON'KEIGH, A CREATURE WORSE THAN AN APE has beaten and humiliated his son and will most likely kill him now. This could not, this WILL not stand! And he knew exactly who was accountable for it. "YOU AND YOUR HOUSE ARE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF COMMORAGH! FIRST YOUR FATHER DEFIED VECT AND NOW YOU REFUSE TO OBEY HIM! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU BRING MON'KEIGH TO HUMILIATE ME HIS MOST LOYAL SERVANT YOU SLIPERY-" His shouting was cut off by his opponent who held a much calmer demeanor. While both of them were armed only with ceremonial, yet functional, shuriken pistols Rogathain's hand shook with rage while his opponent aimed true and firm.

"I adapted, changed and twisted my traditions for your son... the real tradition would make him and 29 others fight a free for all with their bare fists for the right to wed my daughter. I gave him the right to take arms armor and men, making this a team battle and still he cheated by bringing one more men with him. Surely not even you are so blind to see that if I had my way this human would kill your son and the battle would continue until only one of the contender survives-" Vel'arath Smrtnik spoke, his face almost human like and showing his true age as his wife stood beside him aiming her own weapons at their one time ally. The tactic of using logic to calm and assert dominance didnt work as their opponent cut him off.

"YOU TRAITOROS DOG! YOU WOULD HAVE A HUMAN AS A SON IN LAW OVER MY SON!?" Rogathain shouted waving his pistol manically. This annoyed Vel'arath greatly as droplets of spit landed on his face, but he kept his composure. Deciding to try to out insult his opponent to make his kabal see his weakness and thus force him to back off was a next tactic on his list. Raising his eyebrow he looked at his manical daughter who was crying hysterically. It took quite an effort not to sigh as he spoke.

"This human knows how to battle and survive where your son does not... How did you survive so long with such bad genes is a miracle. Vect sure likes his ass kissed since he still tolerates the likes of you in power." He spoke quickly, angering his rival further. He was confident that Rogathain would not fire, no matter what he said because like all Dark Eldar, the only thing he valued more than his pride was his life.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He spoke, proving to Vel'arath that he was winning.

"Oh if your house was as half as strong as this human we wouldnt need traditions such as these.." he calmly stated. Rogathain looked like his head would explode.

"YOU DO PREFER A HUMAN AS A SON IN LAW! WHY DONT YOU TAKE HIM THEN!?" The archon of Levati shouted.

"Done." Vel'arath said much to the shock of the entire audience. Before Rogathain could even begin to recover from the shock, being the second most shocked person in the arena besides Vel'arath's own daughter the archon of Smrtnichi continued. "If you promise, on the pain of death not to approach me or my house ever again, the same goes for all your subjects." he said lowering his weapon and taking a dominant and assertive step towards his nemesis "For you see unlike you I respect tradition... and to make sure you dont try anything funny I will send a video of all this to vect to serve as the guaranty of our agreement here and you know the one thing Vect hates more than his opponents is his subjects infighting and showing no loyalty towards him" he almost whispered and Rogathain's face of anger turned to fear, for that man feared Vect more than most. There was a pause with only his daughter crying in the background before Rogathain spat "fine" through his teeth. Nodding he saw Rogathain turn around and storm away from him. Vel'arath knew that at least Rogathain would be satisfied in knowing that he was as well humiliated today, for Vel'arath knew he couldnt and shouldnt risk war. Turning to hug his wife he waited for everyone to lower their weapons as the warriors of both kabals watched the other's movements, lowering their arms painfully slow. With his wife going down to comfort their daughter Vel'arath approached the controls and switched the audio to make sure the entire arena could hear him before he spoke in gothic.

"Human, congratulations, you have won, step up and leave the prince unharmed and no harm will come to you." he said and his voice echoed through the arena, causing the civilians peasant there to boo loudly. Severath hesitated as he felt his captive breath anxiously.

"AND WHAT OF THE OTHERS!?" He shouted on top of his lungs, despite knowing that whoever it was that was talking to him wouldnt hear him. Thankfully he was wrong as the audio sensors picked up his voice and passed it on to Vel'arath.

"No harm will come to them... this day... for that you have my word!" The archon said, deciding to make the human believe that that was his reward for he knew too well on the stance of their "god emperor" when it comes to xenos. Not only that but if a alien race killed his planet raided and captured him. Enslaved him and made him their sacrifice he too would be reluctant to marry a member of their race. Severath on the other hand knew that he had no choice and he sigh'ed as he got up from the xeno, even going so far as to offer it a hand to help it get up. In response it spat at him, which was a grave error considering its mouth was blocked by a visor. Sighing again Severath turned around slowly only to see Sergej sprinting towards him. As he blinked Severath felt himself being pushed as Sergej crashing against him a millisecond before a loud hissing explosion was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Severath blinked. His head pulsed once more as he tried to contemplate what had happened. Just then he realized that Sergej was on top of him and that the xeno's bastard was shouting in his language and making his way towards him. Feeling his sense come through he pushed the bulkier man from him, moving him sideways as he himself rolled from the spear which dug into the sand where he had been laying but mere moments ago. Severath screamed as the electricity died in the sand but not before spreading some of its painful arcing energy onto his back. The xeno had quickly maneuvered himself to strike again and the human tried in vain to kick his legs out from underneath him. The alien was far too fast yet that did cause him to cancel his attack. Trying to get up and back away at the same time he found out, to his horror, that his back had hit a wooden pillar and now there was no way to evade the spear which now hummed and rapidly approached him. Closing his eyes he prepared to meet the emperor. To his great surprise nothing had happened for quite a while and he dared to open his eyes.

"By the emperor." he exhaled as he saw a very angry princling holding a long metal stick towards him, the head of the spear still humming in the sand next to him. Then he screamed as the pain hit him. Severath wasnt sure what had saved him but the Eldar had continued striking him with the broken remnants of the spear and boy did this bitch hit hard. Getting a few good hits on him Severath heard voices yelling something and suddenly other Eldar dressed in various armor's came and tackled the fiend who was beating him hard. The last thing he saw as more than three Eldar began dragging him away was Sergej moaning as his back was burnt and was pulsing with a bright red color.

The next half an hour was quite easily the most awkward ones in his life for while he was indeed manhandled, he was treated as he was the most important object in the room, no one addressed him, no one asked him anything yet no one was remotely mean to him as he was lead from one room to another. Finally he was thrown into a bizarre room which hummed with red light against the dark, black purple rows of angular support pillars. On the far end of it there was a throne like object which was made out of flamboyant yet elegant marble white like object. On it sat a figure, a tall one at that, being over 2 meters tall easily. Severath deduced that this was indeed the person who stood at the highest point in the spectator part of the arena but was he a king or simply a leader of his people that Severath didnt know.

"You smell like a pig who had angry sex with a bull on top of a sweaty grox..." the figure told him, despite being rather far away for a normal conversation. "I like that as it symbolizes what you are... others will not however..." it continued and Severath decided to go out on a limb and guess that this creature was a male judging by the masculinity in his voice. "Go on dont be afraid, approach me, you wont be harmed today if you behave, you have my word..." the voice was assertive yet calm. Severath, fueled by the newfound hatred for the aliens who tried to kill him cut his game.

"What good is a word from a race who's only way of getting an orgasm is lying, betraying and backstabbing the ones they love?" he lowered his head and looked at the creature bellow his eyebrows as he approached the throne. The Eldar smirked and didnt move an inch. He was... surprisingly human like and his face did give away some signs of aging, with Severath judging him to be in the Eldar equivalent of the 30ies.

"Ah yes C'Kreg did tell me that you served the inquisition and that you have some knowledge of our customs and traditions..." the Eldar said, still not shifting his position. "And while I do not say that our lifestyle is righteous I can say that humans are no better." He declared. Severath was no overly religious man that much was sure, yet he felt that he now understood why the emperor hated the aliens. Orks and tyranids were mere animals, but these... people were evil.

"How so?" he asked, feeling his forehead extend to cover his eyes as he still fumed with rage. "And how did you know about my past?"

"Simple. You claim to be righteous yet you do everything you accuse your enemies to do. You claim aliens eat their own children yet you kill your own if they are born with a extra rib or two let alone a tail. You claim that xeno's know no moral codes yet you kill your own kind if they believe in the same thing as you but in a different way. But enough about this. I enjoy debating philosophy human, but we have far more..." the Eldar gasped and inhaled dragging his words out arrogantly. "Imminent and important things to discuss." there was a silence that loomed overhead them as the Eldar relaxed in his chair. "Tell me your name." the Eldar ordered.

"Severath." the human said through his teeth, not wishing to reveal anything.

"Care to tell me more about yourself?" the Eldar stretched his face somehow, as if he was absorbing all the information offered to him.

"WHY DONT YOU TELL ME WHY YOU RAIDED MY PLANET FIRST?" Severath spoke loudly, refusing to yell as his deep voice echoed. "WE DID NO EVIL TO YOUR KIN!" Severath protested. The Eldar mockingly rose one of his eyebrows before lowering it.

"Ahhhh" it sighed. "Humans... is your "holy zeal" so strong that you dont even care that I can have you and your comrades killed in the most painful of ways?" it asked. "No matter. To answer your question. I raided your planet because I needed men like you." the Eldar explained further confusing the human.

"Why didnt you ask me to-" Severath was cut off.

"Would you volunteer to get yourself killed in order to wed my daughter?" the Eldar nodded his head at him questioningly. "besides even if I took the most desperate of your penal legions I doubt your governor would let me open my mouth before creating another one in the wrong side of my face with his laser rifle." and it seemed that the Eldar lost his patients before falling back into his chair even more. "Now shut up and let me speak, because the more I speak and the less you do will make this conversation much more pleasant and intelligent..." his words were cold. "First tell me how much do you know of the Eldar race?" he asked. Severath didnt feel like arguing... now that his head was a bit cooler he tried his best to be civil, even if he didnt understand any of this.

"I know that some of you live on craftworlds and isolated planets... they make up the vast majority of your population and for the record they are considerably more... decent than those of you who dwellve in this city, for while they are too arrogant for their own good I doubt they would skin a human baby just to get a orgasm out of their impotent..." and then Severath realized the futility of it before nodding his head in a crude apology, even by human standards. To his surprise the Eldar was happy, smiling even.

"Very good, you know more than most, that will suffice!" it said, clearly amused. "Let me give you the briefest history lesson your small mind can comprehend. The first so called "decent" group you speak off and we have a common thing in that our souls are constantly eaten by demons because we are "xenos" and not inferior "humans". Those "decent" ones fix this by not feeling anything not orgasming and not even masturbating. We on the other hand like to have sex and the only way for us to continue to do so is to fill the gaps in our souls with the suffering of others, thats why when you die please do be "decent" have a most agonizing death possible for us? Can your small mind comprehend that?" The amount of mockery in the Eldar's voice was overwhelming yet all it did was confuse Severath.

"Somehow I dont think the eldar paths work that way..." he said from his subconscious as he tried to recollect the information.

"OH so you do know even more!" again the mocking continued before the Eldar became slightly more serious. "Human, I am Vel'arath of the house of Smrtnik and I am over 4000 of your years old. Before a particularly crafty bastard ruined the great houses, my father included, we were prosperous. Now we are forced to go with "Kabal" and this shitty calling me "archon" business but I will have none of it in my house. To my subjects I am the patriarch and my wife is the matriarch." he explained, clearly loving his voice.

"So the dark Eldar can feel love?" Severath asked skeptically.

"Well I will admit it was not an easy road. She did try to stab me on our first night when traditionally it was I who was suppose to do the stabbing... ahhh how millennia have passed... in fact she is one of the few people I can turn my back to... sometimes." the Eldar spoke. Clearly he didnt think of Severath as any threat what so ever.

"How didnt you two kill each other for all these years?" the human's question caused the Eldar to laugh in the most ass-holy way Severath knew possible.

"I dont know myself. But back to the topic at hand. When I took power I returned our house to its former glory. Now traditionally if a outsider wants my daughter's hand in marriage he has to have a bare fist free for all with 29 other competitors. As you can guess, if your mind is slightly more advanced than primates, we had to make a few... alterations for our, now former, suitor."

"You saw his incompetence yourself, so I figured as much. I am sure your daughter will overcome her heartbreak but what is to become of us, of me and my comrades?" he asked, his mocking tone pleasant to Vel'arath, as if he was a child threatening to run away from a parent.

"Why my dear ape, you are going to become my son in law!" The Eldar proudly declared before whispering "albeit you won't last long so no use getting to know you."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Severath protested, his eyes going wide.

"Yes! You see the father of the boy you had beaten was... not so pleased with the outcome and the only way to prevent a war between our two kabals was for me to be humiliated in the same way in his eyes." The Eldar seemed childish but his words were terrifying.

"You have got to be joking!" Severath proclaimed, thinking this was some twisted perverse and cruel joke.

"On the contrary, I only joke when I say that I will be merciful and when I say other people have a bigger penis then me." the Eldar responded. "But honestly, between you and that boy I would still chose you for while I do _know_ humans are inferior I also know that if you are inferior to a human than a human is superior to you." Vel'arath's words were cryptic, but clear.

"I suppose I cannot get out of this?" Severath asked.

"Your intelligence is rising by the minute human. So here is how this will work. At best, for you that is, you will survive my daughter's fits of rage that she is experiencing at the moment and knowing how perverse she is she falls in love with you and you survive the torture she inflicts on you for the rest of your human life! That is overly idealistic however and at worst she will kill you on your first night. Do try to stay alive however, for you are amusing to no end. To further motivate you, I promise not to sell of or kill any of your comrades during the duration of your short life." Part of Severath wanted to fume in impotent rage at this jackass, but he decided against it. "Oh one last thing, my guards will take you to C'kreg , our... doctor... he will help you with restoring your memories. Consider it a personal gift." he said before waving his arm, as if shooing him away. Turning around Severath grudgingly began walking away before turning around.

"One last thing Vel'ara-" Severath began but the eldar cut him off.

"Master." the Eldar corrected him and Severath grudgingly accepted.

"Master, please reward the wych known as Ku... Kuji... Kujica and her brother Ker, they are the ones who captured me." He said, even going the extra mile as to actually bow down. This brought great joy to his... no, this creature was not his master, the only master he had was the emperor!

"I will take that into consideration! Now go, off you pop!" Once again he shooed him off. Sighing Severath figured its better to make contacts and friends in this place, since a century can be a rather long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The gloomy door shut behind him, being large enough and heavy enough that Severath thought that they were more than likely brought in here from another place by a machine of some sorts. The two guards who stood there, dressed in rather flamboyant ceremonial guard of some sorts, crossed their pike like weapons against the door. Their shape provoked anger in the human as they reminded him of the weapon that nearly killed him this day. Whats worse it could have been a second time that weapon took his life as he recalled the wyches carrying it as well. Sighing in frustration he proceeded towards the branching hallway but as soon as he heard metalic footsteps coming towards him. From one of the branching corridors three figures emerged. Two, like the guards at the gat wore large and bulky armor which was bulky enough that it prevented them from walking and running in utter silence like most of their kin, this was highly unusual for a regular dark Eldar and Severath figured they were bodyguards , his hypothesis further proven to be correct since they were flanking the person in the middle. The Eldar between them was... odd to say the least and even with his damaged brain Severath could tell that this princling was somehow related to the leader, the archon in the throne room. Unlike him however, his face was younger and just slightly more bulkier and while his hair was raven black as well it was larger and more mane-like than his relative's.

"So this is the mon'keigh which gave father so much trouble today?" The princling spoke his voice melodic as always. Great, it seems that the Eldar werent as different from humans than he had thought. While Severath could only imagine the hate threats and assaults a xeno's would face if it married a human on a imperial world the Eldar seemed to not be any keener to wed a human. Still it was all confusing but one thing was certain, this was to be his in-law family and the 15 or so surviving human captives right now depend on him. Putting on the most fake mixture of a smile and a neutral face known to mankind Severath swallowed his anger and hatred as he spoke.

"I am sorry I did not mean-" He tried to say but the spoiled brat moved towards him with great haste and grabbed his face, playing with it. This spoiled brat was in for a whooping the moment they are alone.

"Awww does the little mon-keigh-ky want to appwowogies?" it mocked him. Thankfully the guards didnt react, not that Severath could tell given the fact they wore helmets with visors. Letting him go with a push to the face he spoke in his arrogant voice. "Human-" he declared. "Make no mistake you are both extremely lucky and extremely unlucky. In any case you should not try to lie to an Eldar, at least not so poorly. I do not blame you for hating us, but then again I dont care." Just then a small bit of Severath's enormous anger subsided as the Eldar leaned in to him, his flamboyant armor a symbol of his status. "In over 3000 human years of my life I had not met a human who spoke in a tone such as yours after being captured just a few days ago and that it didnt think of escaping." the Eldar cocked its head sideways before leaning back. "I must thank you however, for while I dont hate humans but do consider you mere animals, a animal who humiliated and beat the crap out of that arrogant little asshole of Levati kabal deserves a ounce of respect. After all better a human in the family that that little piece of grox shit." even if he didnt say it in the first place it was clear that this Eldar like the one on the thorn both loved the sound of their voice so much... even an ork could see they are related. Then again all Dark Eldar are alike.

"Thank you. May I-" again Severath was cut off.

"A-a-a-a-a-a!" the prince cut him off. "Id like to speak to father first about the... little details of your marriage to my sister but dont worry, father had thought me patients. As such I will try to practice and expand it by talking to one so lowly such as yourself. I can already see that you are more intelligent than most of your kind... so at least you will know how to swing your poo properly." With that the guards chuckled and the three walked right past Severath.

"Actually my lord I was told to go to the doctor to get treatment by my... our lord, perhaps you would care to point me to the right direction?" Severath uttered, trying to balance his submissive act and the anger that boiled in him. The prince exhaled but kept his back turned to the human. He uttered some words in the Eldar language and a short but fierce argument insured between the guards as their lord cut him off. "Wait here" the lord said not turning around as he entered the throne room with one guard, the other departing angrily into the corridors. A few minutes passed with only the wind filling the corridors when a rather attractive yet scantily clad girl arrived. She was younger meeker and smaller then Severath but she was... safer and better kept, not a scar on her to his surprise. She bowed her head before speaking.

"Please follow me sir." she proclaimed before turning around to guide him through the Labyrinth of corridors of the palace. At first she was quite but Severath decided to cut her silence with his desire to know more about the place.

"I have a lot of questions... lady." He tried being courteous but the girl kept on walking and didnt even bother turning around as she spoke to him.

"Sir needs not honor me with such titles. Sir only needs to ask and the mon'keigh will answer to the best of her abilities." Her words horrified him. His gut twisted at the thought of what these vile monsters had done to her. She reminded him of the women he saw when he was brought to the room along with the rest of the captives the night before. Deciding not to ponder that ability any more than he needed to he spoke softly.

"What world are you from?" He asked her, genuinely interested in an answer.

"This one is of now world my lord. This one has gone out of the womb of one serving this house, as such she herself was too raised a servant." The girl answered. Exhaling Severath pitied her, to be born and raised here... what's worse on the outside no one could have guessed the poor girls fate. He highly doubted she had even heard of the emperor... perhaps better so, for one could not regret losing what he doesnt have. Suddenly the air became odd.. stiff so to say. It was odd indeed as it became much colder than the rest of the complex. Before he had much time to contemplate on this the woman spoke once more.

"Sir is in luck. The hemonucleai den is rather inactive today!" she told him mechanically, yet with courtesy. With that she bowed and asked if there was anything else she could do for him but he waved her off and, bowing again, she departed. Now he was left to ponder to open the gloomy door he had just noticed. Sighing he banged on it rather loudly. A confused yet mildly annoyed Eldar sound came from inside but since it spoke in Eldar, Severath banged again. Now the voice was rather annoyed and it seemed to approach him. The door swung open and Severath was faced with a masked figure. Again his damaged brain struggled to process the information but it was clear that this creature wasnt the same one that "treated" him when he arrived at the gates of the complex.

"Oh its you..." the creature spoke, dragging itself back inside, its hands replaced with sharp contraptions that Severath didnt even what to look up on, let alone know how they worked. "The boss is waiting you, said to treat you like an angel!" the creature spoke as it placed itself behind a desk of some sorts. There was a door behind him and a door to the right. The room was full of technology, jars, bio liquids and various samples. Severath noted that the door to the right had a much worse stench than the rest of the room. "Master, the human is here." the creature pressed a button at its desk with its clawed hand and it spoke through its mask. As soon as he was finished the door behind it burst open, revealing the creature of nightmare that "treated" him before.

"Thank you." it spoke sharply and heavily as its eyes eyed Severath. "that would be all!" it said practically running as its long legs easily making a step worth 2 human steps as the right door opened. "Come!" it said to the human. Looks like he was at least as busy as a regular doctor, Severath thought. Just then the stench became worse as two opposing side of what was to be the "med bay" showed themselves. on one wall were the skinned, crippled, fused and broken remains of mostly still alive and subtly moaning humans which Severath struggled to ignore. On the other side lay a row of beds , only 2 or 3 of which were occupied.

"Orathain ready our patient!" The creature commanded and another creature approached him. Unlike the two others, who were completely bald, this creature was bald for the most part but had a black pony tail coming from the back of its head. Unlike the "desk creature" as Severath called him, this one had normal, if sly , arms but it worse the same terror inflicting apparel as its master. Unlike all the other Eldar however this one was practically _THRILLED_ to see him.

"OH ITS THE MON'KEIGH WHO SAVED US FROM THAT PANCY BOY!" it- he spoke. Despite everything Severath decided to at least try to guess the gender of his... of these people. "Thank you so much mon'keigh!" it- he said. Noticing that the creatures eyes were completely pitch black Severath spoke calmly.

"Your welcome. You can start thanking me by stopping calling me Monkey..." he said bluntly but the Eldar giggled and joyfully lead him to a unoccupied bed.

"What is your name, brother in law-?" He... Orathain was it, asked. He was immediately cut off by his boss.

"ORATHAIN! QUIT FLIRTING WITH THE ANIMAL AND TELL ME THE STATUS OF PATIENT THREE!" He barked and the Eldar jumped to attention, leaving Severath lying there.

"His condition is stable hemonucleaus! His wound is recovering and the cells on the injury are already reverting back to their primordial state, the blastocyst cells-" again the creature was cut off and tilting his head Severath saw a male Eldar lying in a bed with his lower left leg missing and the bandage in its place yellow with some... liquid?

"Has a new limb started growing yet?" the lead creature asked. So the Eldar could regenerate limbs? Fascinating, thought Severath. Even more fascinating was the fact that the assistant called him a "brother in law?" so that means that he two was an offspring of the bastard on the throne. After a few more medical sentences flew the air the two approached and hovered above him.

"Human!" the lead creature called to him and Severath looked into its twisted yellow eyes. "Do you know why they call me C'kreg?" he asked bluntly. Being confused Severath uttered a unsure "No" and even before he could finish the creature continued. "Because that is the noise most common in my patients when their bones crack so I can rearrange them!" he proclaimed.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Severath asked as suddenly leather belts flew out of the table and tied his entire body to the table.

"This will hurt a bit you might want to-" The assistant spoke but it was too late. Severath screamed as he felt C'Kreg's cold sharp fingers dig deep into his regenerating head wound. Severath's screaming blocked out the collective screaming of the poor wretched souls on the walls opposite to him. Human doctors carried paintings in their offices to calm their patients and Severath, when he was calmer, was sure that the dark Eldar had the same effect when they watched the twitching body masses on the walls. Severath screamed continuously and his face was red with both his blood and the blood still inside him that was rushing to his face instinctively as his heart raced. Then he felt a needle pass his skull and he froze as he felt a liquid being directly delivered into his brain.

"No use wasting anesthetics on animals..." C'kreg uttered. His apprentice looked at him with a sorrowful. As he was about to make an objection C'Kreg noted his look as he continued with the procedure. "Dont tell me you feel pity for it?" he said and once Orathain's mouth was open C'kreg continued "You enjoy this at least as much as you do. Why else would a noble's, trueborn son want to be a hemonucleai?" he asked as his assistant passed him a needle and a transparent thread. By now Severath was in a shock and any pain from the stitching was minor as he breathed deep. He was almost certain this asshole had some special way to hurt him, since it took quite a lot to make a tempestus scion scream like that.

"He saved my sister from a abusive marriage, at least we should-" Orathain defended him but the hemonucleai interrupted him as he backed away from the table.

"A marriage which your sister wanted. This mon'keigh broke her heart and now she has to marry him. Ever thought of it that way?" He asked before lowering a strange contraption to Severath's face. After that Severath went black.

"Human! Human! HUUUUUUUMAN!" he felt he was shaken. Just then Severath's instincts kicked in and he jumped, grabbing the assailant by the throat. As his mind cleared he saw a startled face of Orathain and his fingers around his neck. Luckily for the Eldar so far he was on the lower end of the list of the xeno's that need purging in Severath's mind. To his surprise however the hemonucleai in training laughed. Leaving his neck alone Severath asked.

"What's so funny?" The Eldar didnt wait in his response.

"I see that your reputation is justified. First Kuija saved you by making C'Kreg bring you back from the dead. Then father chooses you to marry sister above that Levati boy..." Orathain resisted spitting at the mention of the character. "Then Ker surprises everyone by sniping the head of your opponents spear, basically saving you. To your credit, your reflexes are above average for a human, to say the least..." So it was Ker... for the moment Severath hopped the Emperor looked down on him, but it seems that he was in an even bigger debt to the incestuous couple now... no matter he mentioned both their names to their master...

"Why are you so nice to me?" Severath asked. There has got to be more to it than this and the answer came sooner then he thought.

"HE BULLIED ME!" Orathain hissed. "THAT FANCY PANCE PRINCELING thought that my oh so lowly choice of a oh so even more lowly profession was worth mocking!" he spat on the floor. "Ha! May the hemonucleai that has treated his wounds after his battle with you pour live promethium in his blood!" the Eldar hissed. Thankfully Severath wasnt surprised, they were fickle creatures. Trying to figure out a new course of the conversation the human was relieved when his... friend... began speaking again. "We extracted all of your memories, ALL of em, including the "erased" and "blocked" ones." he explained moving away to another table as Severath sat there. "Giving them all back instantly would be a shock and a tad bit too much for your brain to handle... mind you this is all super expensive and you should be thankful to father." he said giving him what appeared to be a data slate.

"Wha-" Severath said as he tried to comprehend all of this.

"Your new room has already been outfitted with the adequate equipment, each night you will be able to read feel and relive your memories. Father sure must love you!" He said childishly as he dropped a jar full of pills into Severath's other hand. "take one every day for the next month then come back, a considerable number of your nervous cells died during your period of death and since you cant regenerate them like Eldar can these pills will make them devide and will make you your former self." He said, clearly proud of his knowladge.

"how long-?" again Severath tried in vain to get a chance to speak.

"Another thing. That crude contraption inside you-" Orathain stopped for a second to make sure "You did know there was a crude metalic contraption inside you cramped between your liver and your spleen which produced defensive cells did you?" he asked. Severath blinked, confused and afraid to speak before he finally uttered.

"Yyyyesss my mars pattern VI emperor protective defensive anti bacterial anelgetic system stabilizer or EPDABASS as the tech priests called it, what about it?" Severath asked, not believing he actually finished his sentence. Orathain watched him but was in a "booooring" or "look at this smart guy" way he didnt know.

"I see. Well in either case I tinkered and improved it during the 3 hours you were... incapacitated." It was just then that Severath noticed he was nearly naked and that his armor which he wore till now was cramped besides his bed. Sighing he placed the things on the bed as he readied himself. A mirror told him that thankfully the treatment gave him no scars either on his abdomen or his head and he was feeling better than the last few days combined.

"Will I be able to... recognize faces better?" he asked, recalling C'kreg's remark.

"Hmmm... no... actually yes partially, but we could recover oh so much of your brain, still once enough new nervous cells are formed we could try and restore it... if C'kreg and father permit." the young hemonucleai in training said. Looking at him Severath was surprised that, compared to this morning, he could memorize a lot of his facial expressions with ease. Placing the things in his pockets he nodded to the Eldar. Perhaps not all of these xeno's are so bad? Severath thought as Orathain helped him and towards the door.

"Thank you..." Severath begrudgingly uttered.

"Your welcome hum... what was your name again?" Surprisingly Orathain asked.

"Severath." the human tilted his head, nodding in respect. "And you are Orathain if I recall" This provoked a smile on the Eldar's face and he slid across the floor, his feet soundless when he returned with a present. It was surprisingly... nice and human like of him... the box was nicely and modestly, by dark Eldar standards, decorated and it looked like something kids would get on Sanguinila. "Geez thanks... I..." Severath actually blushed, if all xeno were this nice, maybe the emperor wouldnt have hated them so much? Moving his hand to open the box Orathain stopped him.

"No dont open it yet!" He said cheerfully, causing further confusion in the human who gave him a odd look.

"Whats inside?" he asked, shaking the box. It was heavy, considerably so. Whatever it was Severath guessed it was a machine of some sorts. The grin on the Eldar's face grew into a smile of pure childish joy.

"Its human skin! Recently ripped off of a RATHER large man!" He said, his face full of happiness

And with that it was gone. Every single ounce of happiness and joy which had filled Severath's body was gone. This small light in this dark accursed place was snuffed out. WHAT A FOOL! WHAT A FOOL WERE YOU SEVERATH FOR THINKING A XENO COULD UNDERSTAND SUCH A HUMAN CONCEPT! Then again he was an even bigger fool since gifts like these were obviously signs of affecting for this accursed and damned race. Seeing the shock and disbelief on Severath's face Orathain rolled his eyes and spoke.

"It will save your life, you know" the sly bastard said. Right no Severath felt nothing towards him, no compassion, no gratitude, no nothing besides disgust repulsion and hatred. This monster skinned a person, alive most likely. A loyal servant of the emperor was skinned alive so his skin could be used as a gift to be given to him...

"How?" He asked, trying his best to move away from philosophy in his head and not say 'Besides me using it to choke your unholy mouth xeno!' and it took QUITE an effort to not say that. Rolling his eyes once more Orathain spoke.

"Sister is furious! Knowing her she will try to stab you tonight in your new room! So be on guard!" He proclaimed before continuing. "dont harm her, you know full well the consequence for that, instead subdue her and give her this gift, that will make you survive a while longer!" the Eldar proclaimed as the two walked towards the exit and once more Severath found himself being grateful to this man, despite having every ounce of his faith screaming at him. He didnt notice standing on the other end of the door as he turned around to face the Eldar.

"Thanks!" he said, again despite himself but he genuinely meant it. Orathain smiled and childishly waved at him, clicking a button and the door started closing. Just then he remembered. "Wait, what is her..." but it was too late, the door slammed shut "...name."


	6. Chapter 6

"Does Sir want to be escorted to his quarters?" Severath heard someone behind him. Turning around he saw that the girl which had escorted him here was standing meekly and obediently awaiting orders. As dozens of questions flooded his mind Severath managed to speak, pushing aside the confusion.

"Of course" he said. So far this day was like a hell trip through the administratum. Everyone hates you, everyone considers you stupid, everyone thinks they are smart and surrounded by idiots and you never know whats the next step you are suppose to take. The girl bowed and lead the way. Sighing Severath tried to make a list of the things he wanted to ask the girl but the girl, surprisingly, spoke first. "I hope master C'kreg's treatment was satisfactory... master did give him 5 mon'keigh slaves in order to make Sir better..." she told him. This worsened his already sour mood but at this point the shock was lessened by the constant exposure to the cruelty in this place. Still it twisted his gut, knowing that those human "paintings" which now hung in the "med bay" were possibly traded to make him feel better. Regardless he bit his lips before speaking.

"Tell me about the master." he said as their footsteps echoed the rather empty corridors.

"Which one, sir?" she asked meekly, her head hung low as always.

"All of them. And dont call me Sir call me Severath." he said, regaining his composure. This caused the woman to stop and shiver. Raising an eyebrow Severath dared to continue. "I too am a human as you are, dont be afraid of me and ashamed of the fact." he told her. She nodded, not turning to face him as she continued to walk.

"Master is too kind..." she said, her voice even meeker. "The great master Vel'arath is... kind... kinder than most and kinder than most give him credit for... His word is absolute yet his mind is... clear for one of his age and status..." she told him. It seems that even the humans living here have adapted the Eldar's cryptic speech... wonderful. "Mistress Tala'drel is... kind too... perhaps even kinder than the master... they love each other with a almost crazy passion... or obsession." the girl shivered still and while Severath had sever doubt of her words, it seems that at least the girl herself believed her own... lies... at least Severath hopped so. "His lordship crown prince Derath'ila is... kind and a bit spoiled, he has a good heart..." Was this girl serious? True the spoiled brat that greeted him when he left the throne room didnt eat and chew his balls off but... no matter, it seems that all things here were relative.

"How many children do the masters have?" he asked her and for a split second he could swear he could hear here giggle.

"Many... 18 if memory serves this one..." she said. Well that threw the 'Eldar breed slowly' hypothesis out a window. Then again the archon was over 4000 years old, so 18 children would mean one child per more than 200 years...

"And of my bride, what can you say?" he asked and once more the woman stopped. her shoulder long curly brown hair was obscured by her cloak, but he could hear her sigh.

"Mistress Eladril is... spoiled... as her father the master would say. She can be a good person... but needs someone strong to help her become that... I hope the master can do it." the woman said before starting to walk once more. Finally they seemed to have departed their former wing and enter another one, if the commotion was any give away. Here the Eldar were still rather scarce but the patrols were walking around and the idle Eldar would look at them and occasionally make remarks. Most of which werent nice, Severath was sure.

"How old is she?" He asked her, ignoring the insults and the occasional Eldar spiting on the floor when they walked by. For the third time the woman stopped, but immediately continued walking as she answered.

"Mistress told me not to tell anyone... she is older than Sir this one thinks... but the Eldar and mon'keigh lifespans are different... so this one thinks that Sir is older than mistress, despite mistress living longer." she told him. Luckily for her he was a patient and a smart man so he didnt take her cryptic voice as offense. Suddenly they made a turn away from the main, large corridor into a much smaller one. From it they arrived into a odd... somewhat communal space where there were 5 doors on the left and right each, each a good distance away and Severath deemed this to be his new living quarter. Leading him down the hall they arrived on the sole door which was on the opposite side of the entrance, making it the 11 door in the communal space. Raising his head he wondered was this suppose to symbolize his new status or something, since he thought his room was considerably larger if it took as much space as the walls allowed. Taking out a key from apparently nowhere the woman slid it into the keyhole and turned it around, unlocking the door and entering the "house". Once they were a few feet inside she turned around to face him. "here we are Sir. I hope these accommodations are to your liking" she told him with a bow. The entire structure was... amazing to say the least. It was well lit, white compared to the gloomy dark colors of the outside and judging so far it had a kitchen and a fairly good one at that, a bedroom which was opposite to it, neither room having doors and being connected to the main hall, which again was awkward by human standards. A door to his left was open and the room inside it held a bluish hum and the objects inside it easily made Severath recognize a bathroom. There were several other doors but for now the human was oddly satisfied.

"Thank you." He told the woman and this time he bowed to her, confusing her and making her eyes go wide. "This will more than suffice my needs for the time being." he told her examining the runes on the walls. Thankfully the room had lights on the ceiling, unlike the glowing walls of the corridors which kept the labyrinthian structure lit and Severath bet they could be adjusted. While it will take time getting used to the Eldar switches he was confident he will get around them. A eye like symbol for brighter lights and a moon like one for darker. He mentally noted as he experimented with the switches in the walls. Turning to the woman he nodded to her. "thank you that will be all." he told her. Blinking in surprise the woman approached him carefully.

"Doesnt Sir want to take this one? It is most unusual that this one is found unattractive." She told him and for the countless time in this day Severath found himself being shocked. Wincing sideways and facing her he took a moment to formulate a response.

"What? No... you are attractive. Am I suppose to fuck you?" he asked her. Not even blinking she nodded to him. "Well... I would if we were on a normal imperial world and if I was off duty but..." he approached her. "I am not a monster who exploits other's moments of weakness to take advantage of them. I will not put my penis inside you in order to please the wretched xeno's we are forced to call our masters." he told her, perhaps a little bit too harshly and the girl gasped slightly and looked sideways, blushing before daring to face him again.

"Sir doesnt understand. This is expected of me and this one enjoys it. Please Sir, if this one doesnt fulfill your needs another one will be send in this one's place." she told him untying her cloak and letting it fall into the ground, revealing that she only had a bra, panties and some weird transparent sock like things on her legs. Sighing Severath wondered how come he didnt noticed this before. Swinging his head he told her.

"What in the Emperors name is wrong with this place?!" he uttered swinging his head sideways. For a moment she looked at him in her confusion before tears became evident in her eyes. Instinctively he placed the "gift" Orathain gave him on a nearest table and he came up to her and hugged her. "What is wrong with this galaxy..." he uttered. "Why must you do this?" he asked her.

"If Sir has sex with me, it will be most pleasing to me... and master will send me here often..." she told him, her hands shaky as she moved them to hug him back. He was taller than her, so she buried her head in his chest. "And I... this one would most like that..." she struggled to express herself. Sighing in acknowledgement he comforted her.

"So if I fuck you, your master would be most pleased with your performance and he will send you often to be my personal servant?" he asked her, wanting confirmation. Receiving a nod she looked up at him, her blue eyes gleaming. With another sigh, he let go of her and began taking of his dusty carapace armor off. "Fine, I will fuck you if you so desire, but if my "bride" finds out I hope you know the consequences." he told her. Meekly she looked at him and blinked, as if he was an idiot who didnt understand anything. Maybe it was a bit too harsh to think that way but Severath indeed had a too rough of a day to be gentle.

"Oh mistress Eladril is most jealous to be sure, but this one doubts that the mistress has any problems with polyamory." figures... Severath thought as he partially mentally facepalmed himself, of course these creatures knew nothing of loyalty.

"So how would you like us to do it? I was unconscious for 3 days and today I fought ran and had no chance to rest properly... if we have enough time I would rather wash myself." he told her. Suddenly this brought back memories. When his commisar, may the emperor watch over his now deceased body and his wretched soul, took him Sergej and some men to the local brothel. Severath enjoyed sex, that much was certain, but he never found it to be his obsession and instead he merely treated it as an integral part of life. Oh emperor... thought he as he realized that he will most likely be forced to lay with a xeno. Trying not to think about it he lay aside his chest plate, now being in his standard issue guardsman green shirt trousers and socks.

"This one wouldnt have been bothered. This one is most thankful for Sir's mercy." She said bowing his head to him. Sighing he reached out his hand towards her, gently grabbing her chin.

"I told you, call me Severath. I too am a human." he told her as gently as possible before taking her hand with his free one. "look, we are the same, we are beautiful, we are made of the Emperor's grand design." his smile was a warm one, but it only served to confuse the poor girl.

"Then why do masters hate us? At least some of them, nearly all of them think of... us as inferior." She told him and he wanted to reply to her instantly, but he bit his lips. He would only do her harm if he told her 'hey girl, your 'masters' as you call them are all vile xeno's whom you should hate, kill or at least poison in their sleep' so he opted for a different venue.

"Well... they think that because they have pointy ears and melodic voices that they are better than us..." he smiled at her. "But no matter how stronger, faster or smarter they think they are, they will never be superior because they lack what we have..." he told her, his smile never fading.

"And what is that?" for the first time she dropped her meek tone and spoke with a one filled with worry and the lust for knowledge. Exhaling and feeling the pressure lifted from his chest he told her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Human kindness... our empathy, our ability to reach out to other humans and connect with each other and genuinely care for each other. Our 'masters' would eat their own children to better themselves." he told her. However despite the joy and gasp of happiness that protruded from her, Severath had his doubts. He wanted to scream at himself 'Severath that is the single cheesiest thing you ever said, not to mention it is a lie. The biggest threat to humans are other humans and when did you give any mercy to those who had fallen to chaos, ya arrogant bastard!' Still to see this poor creature bask in happiness, despite enjoying a lie, was worth it in his eyes. Still she now looked at him with confusion.

"But... Severath... this one thinks that master genuinely loves his mistress... they were together before this one's ancestors walked the starts as he told this one... surely they must have some affection for each other?" He pointed out the contradiction and Severath wanted to hug her and hold her there until the end of time. Man would this poor girl be shot dead on Akvilars... whats worst his world was a liberal one, to put the terms gently. Still one cannot accuse a human of heresy if he or she doesnt know the Emperor's love beforehand. He really didnt wish to harm her anymore so he decided to shift the topic.

"I am sure they do..." he lied. "But right now I cant call you "that one" " He giggled forcibly. "And I refuse to do so. Tell me, what is your name? Do you even have one?" he asked her, being slightly embarrassed as he realized that he smelt of sweat and elbow grease while she was perfumed. Luckily for him he didnt realized she wore a perfume which was a drug, serving to arouse her master's further.

"This one doesnt have it... Severath." She told him waving her head. "This one would be most pleased with any name given to her by Severath." She looked at him pleadingly. With a awkward laugh Severath considered his options.

"Your name is... Branka!" he said with a smile and a nod. "From now on you will be called Branka, at least in my presence. Be careful around the xe- around others, but when you are with me you are Branka, not some random slave, got it?" he tried to brighten the mood but he felt he was failing miserably. Whats worse mentally he continued scolding himself for naming the poor girl after his deceased mother. How cheesy one can get?

"I-I understand!" She proclaimed, rather frightened and yet happy at the prospect of being a person rather than a tool. "Would y-you like me to show you how to bathe S-Severath?" She asked him clumsily and Severath figured he could afford to be shown which buttons made the water hotter and which made it colder. 'No use frying my skin off if my future wife will do it anyway' he thought.

"Sure" he simply said as he began taking his clothes off. 'First time in days that you smile... and it is a fake one...' he thought as he buried his depression deep inside him.

Sex scenes next chapter, just so your ready.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nice... rather nice indeed. Severath thought as he stood naked in the bathroom. Branka had put his dirty clothes in some sort of machine which made funny noises once turned out, but he didnt bother her with explaining what it did, since it was rather obvious that it was, in one form or another, a washing machine. Sighing he entered the shower cabin and the girl followed, surprisingly cheerful. Moving her hands to the switches on the wall she spoke, rather clearly.

"Hot..." she pointed to one rune. "cold..." she pointed to the other. Come to think of it, it was frightening just how these xeno's were similar to humans and while Severath did hate them, he decided to stop suppressing the small amount of positive feelings he had towards the Eldar. Then again these were the corrupted and twisted versions of the Eldar to begin with. Exhaling the soldier welcomed the brush of cold water against his face. If he were in a normal field deployment his face would still be dusty and bloody from the treatment, luckily Orathain made sure no scars remained. Gently Branka pressed some other buttons and soon she was holding a piece of goo-y liquid which she began smearing all over him. It was more than enjoyable, feeling the scum dirt and dust falling off of him. Then Branka lowered herself, squatting elegantly as she took his exposed manhood. Not wincing, Severath mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

"Are you sure about this. You dont have to do this, you know." He told her but she ignored him. She took his flaccid manhood and she squeezed it, before rubbing the soap like matter all over his nether area. Severath noticed that his pubes were growing and he mentally noted that after 4 days he needs shaving, both above and below. His regiment had a strict shaving policy, mostly to suppress the parasites who loved fur and hair. Still the girl happily groped and caressed his ball sack as she applied the soap. By now he was semi erect and he was standing there, making use of her services. Finally deciding not to wait he mimicked her approached to the "soap dispenser" and he too got a handful of goo. Using it to clean his sweaty armpits he took even more to apply it to his short hair. It was surprising to see how fast it was growing as it stood a few centimeters taller than Severath remembered. Suddenly He moaned as Branka took and rubbed his exposed head. She was gentle but her touch was stimulating and the soldier, despite being tired and weary, found himself being rather aroused.

"I hope Severath likes my touch. I have had much practice and... human shafts are rather similar to the Eldar's" she told him cheerfully. At least she was enjoying it. Knowing that, Severath let go of any reservations he had about this. If that archon wanted to give him a girl to fuck besides his daughter, why not? Then again this could be a test of some sorts, but who cares. Once the water ran across his now soap soaked penis, leaving it clean for the first time in a few days, Branka Began her more thorough cleaning.

"I am happy you enjoy this." he told her with a smile. By the Emperor did he feel like a kid having his first time with a woman but it couldnt be farther from the truth. He moaned and gritted his teeth slightly as she took him in her mouth. The pleasure was coursing through him and he did notice that the girl was looking him in the eyes, as if wanting to judge his reaction. Getting a satisfactory answer she smiled at him, her lips still curled around his dick as one of her arms went downward to rub her erect clit. Water was pouring over them, cold and refreshing as she caressed his balls. This girl definitely enjoyed sucking cock. Or at least, she was made to like it by the vile xenos that were their overlords.

"Severath's penis tastes nice." She told him, taking it out for the first time and letting it rest on her cheek as a trail of saliva connected it still to her mouth and juicy lips. She gasped before continuing to suck him off. Trying his best not to get used to all this and telling himself "no this isnt your new life" Severath washed himself all over again. Once he was rather satisfied with his cleanliness he looked down at the girl who was still meekly and obediently sucking on his erect member. He was close to orgasm but, for her regretfully, he decided to pull out of her. Looking at him with sad and confused eyes.

"Lets get onto a bed and do this properly." He told her with a smile, caressing her cheek with his hand. He proceeded to turn off the water, a process which was hampered by his lack of knowledge of Eldar runes. Branka was visibly excited and the two didnt even bother drying themselves off. Reaching down Severath easily picked up her small form and she gasped as she found herself in his arms. It was only now that he realized how beautiful she actually was. Her skin was soft and pleasant to the touch, perhaps unnaturally so as it was more reminiscent of an Eldar's skin than a human's and her naive beautiful face could easily fool anyone into thinking this girl had a innocent life. With ease he carried her seemingly fragile form out of the bathroom and he gently placed her onto the bed. Eagerly she placed and positioned herself for him, raising her posterior in the air for him. Despite himself Severath let a large grin form on his lips. She was gorgeous! And he wasnt just saying that. There was no mold or imperfection to be found on her ass and both her holes looked virgin and tight, despite him knowing better. Honestly she looked like she should be in the arms of a young noble, having her every wish fulfilled and being spoiled. Getting on the bed behind her, he placed himself and his lubed penis in position as he grabbed her ass cheeks. Branka gasped again and he proceeded to gently probe her pussy.

"J-just stick it inside! Please! I need this!" she told him awkwardly and he wasnt sure if it was her training to please her master's speaking or did she genuinely enjoy this. Either way he was enjoying her as he held her butt cheeks, slowly entering her and hearing her gasp and moan as his head entered her fertile womb. Moaning deeply he was surprised at the texture of her vagina as it was both just tight enough to stimulate him, yet it spread as he entered her. Not waiting anymore he hilted himself, embedding her penis with in her. The girl moaned and grabbed the bed sheets, digging her cheek into them as he had his way with her. Bending over he reached out underneath her and grabbed her breast. They were even softer than her bum cheeks and Branka moaned with joy as he gently pulled out and inserted himself back in again.

"You are wonderful..." he whispered into her ear before gently planting a kiss on her cheek. He proceeded to fuck her, making a steady pace as he did so. "You are pretty, a work of art made manifest and alive by the Emperor, you are surly his child." he told her as he humped her, feeling his cock slide in and out of her as it slid across her clit, causing her to moan each time he hit her with his balls.

"Make this one- make me cum!..." she clumsily pleaded and he obliged. Holding his breath he proceeded to ram her, fucking her hard. He didnt care as she began sobbing and quietly screaming. Suddenly he felt her contract. Her vaginal walls cramped around his penis and he gasped. He was even more convinced that despite his words to her, this girl wasnt natural, since he had fucked a decent number of women and none of them had a pussy this good. Perhaps she just came from a different world? one which had evolved slightly. Still Severath found it hard to focus as orgasm hit him, causing him to embed his toes into the bed as he felt his sperm shoot out of his penis. Gritting his teeth, he felt dizzy due to the combination of the lack of oxygen and the spasms he got from his orgasm. He regretted not being free, on a paradise world, where he could fuck this girl over and over again with passion and vigor. Here he felt cramped, awkward and forced to take her. Exhaling he pulled out of her and flipped her over, shooting last few bits of cum onto her nether regions with a few droplets hitting her breasts a one hitting her face. With that he exhaled and fell back, sitting on the bed opposite to her. Meekly she moved her head to face him. "th... I am... desiring to stay here..." she phrased her desire awkwardly "may I stay here Severath?.. please, just a while longer?" she asked in a rather conscious and self aware way which surprised him. Panting he spoke to her.

"Yes you may..." he said, feeling cramped. "tell me, how does one measure time here?" he asked, realizing that after being indoors so long he lost any source of time orientation without a sun to orientate himself by. Looking questioningly at him Branka spoke carefully.

"Severath has a clock behind him." she told him and he turned around, seeing a odd mechanical thing on the wall, like the rest of the room it was white. Looking at it he saw strange markings and Branka quickly continued. "One can set it to human time... it is around... 6 o clock as master would say." Now Severath was confused, since when did the Eldar use human measurements? Sighing, he went to the kitchen, still naked, and he proceeded to locate what he deemed as a refrigerator. Opening it he saw empty shelves which took another sigh out of him.

"Where is the food market here? And is there a valid option to get money here which doesnt involve sex or pain?" He turned around to ask the girl, who once more stared at him like he was a child who was figuring things out.

"Severath has a functioning replicator... food markets are rare and expensive... money is used by the poor, slaves are the currency of the masters." She told him. He nodded to her, a frown adorning his face. "This one will adjust all the devices to mon'keigh language." She added and his frown turned into a sad smile. She stood up and began gathering her clothes.

"Leave them..." he told her. She continued to stare at him with her curious expression. "If master send you here to please me, then I want him to know that you did your job. I want to make sure you wont get punished." He told her and he felt a rumble in his belly. "Feel free to leave once you finish your tasks." Severath spoke as he went to the bathroom. His words were perhaps a bit too authoritative but he felt tired out of all the kicking, ruff sleeping, fighting, dragging, running and probing. Entering the bathroom he closed the door behind him and he sat down at the toilet. Of course as everything it was fitted for an Eldar, being considerably narrower than a human variant, but Severath didnt mind as he got rid of a 4 days worth of wastes. Soon enough he heard the door shut as Branka left and it was just his luck to notice the lack of toilet paper in the room. Sighing for the countless time in the day Severath got up and, ignoring everything proceeded to do his regular army exercises. After that he paid another visit to the shower and after that he decided to take another tackle with the "replicator". Opening what he decided to adamantly call a refrigerator he uttered a prayer to its machine spirits, corrupted and perverted by the xenos as they were. Not noticing any difference in the contraption what so ever he cocked his eyebrow and spoke out loud.

"How does this thing work!?" he asked. To his surprised the thing spoke back at him.

"What would the master require?" it said in a voice that came out of nowhere and which, while it wasnt nowhere near as metallic and machine like as that of a tech priest, bore all the resemblance to the melodic accent of a average Eldar attempting to speak Gothic. Cocking his eyebrows even higher he smiled as he made a ludicrous request.

"Yes. Grant me a jaffa, plazma biscuit and strawberry banana split please!" He said waving his fingers magically. To his surprise his requisition almost instantly materialized in front of his very eyes. Reaching his hand in and taking out what he deemed as a plastic cup, he recognized that it held all of his desired ingredients and it had a plastic transparent spoon inside as well. Taking it he proceeded to sample the food. "mf! If you treated your slaves like this, most weaker souls would serve you instantly archon!" He said with joy, before blushing at the realization of his words, which were not only out of character for him but were also completely heretical. He sat naked at the sex stained bed as he ate his meal. Once finished he uttered a thanks to the god Emperor for making the Eldar similar enough to humans to make the bloody xenos use a sink. Dont be stupid Severath... the Emperor didnt make the Eldar... he thought to himself as his thoughts became overly philosophical. Feeling happy for the first time since his abduction he looked at the "clock" Branka pointed to and he saw it was 19:30 hours. Looking around he began digging through the drawers and he successfully located a pair of underpants and socks. Which to his surprise were white but on the other hand it wasnt surprising at all that he looked absolutely ridiculous in them as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"That puts a new meaning to the phrase "Get into someone's pants"" He said before moving to the, what he deemed, windows which were near his bed. Moving the curtains he was confused to see a empty metalic area, not unlike the corridors outside and completely unlike the white room in which he was located. Resisting the urge to scratch his head and give further cause to the xenos to insult him, since he feared he was being watched, he approached the runes in between the windows. Severath was rather annoyed to find out that only things that did happen with his constant pressing of random buttons on the wall was him looking like an idiot and in annoyance he frowned. Sighing he leaned out of the window and he reminiscent about his old base in Akvilaris... the last time he saw the command bunker the blasted xenos had tore a large if not massive tear in its east wing, yeah just like that. Blinking and resisting the urge to jump backwards Severath noticed that the metalic area suddenly became a vast arid semi desert, exactly like he remembered it. He was in the middle of a complex and the bunker was on fire. Looking backwards he saw that he was still in his room and with little delay he jumped through the window.

"Emperor's mercy is this real?" he asked as he looked around. The ground was dry and the wind seemed to blow the water out of him. In the distance a hive city loomed and promethium, petrol, blood and sweat mixed in the dry air as corpses materialized everywhere. The two bright white slits that marked the edges of the "windows" were the only evidence of this being a lie. Looking down he saw that the corpses were horrifyingly familiar with most of them being dead guardsmen. Deciding to check if this was but a hologram or if this indeed was some sort of a Eldar portal machine Severath closed his eyes and recalled the eve of the battle. The entire scene shifted, the yellow sun that hummed with red fire rapidly shifted its position until it was all but hidden by the spires that loomed to the distance.

"The hell!" He uttered as he saw himself, sitting on a barrel by the side of the bunker, rubbing his Akvilaris pattern mk. III pattern destroyer. The tech priests called it a product of an STC fragment but every sod and his mother knew better. A rather simple, if bulky, weapon. It combined the best out of a lasgun and a bolter with an ability to attach many different attachments to it. Severath's had a bayonet and a grenade launcher beneath the barrel. The upper barrel was used for bolter rounds, or the local custom made boom rounds, essentially a bolter round converted to be a shotgun shell, sacrificing reach for devastating and fragmented close quarter fury. The lower barrel was near identical to a guardsman's lasgun, but only storm troopers and above were allowed the rare privilege of carrying a destroyer. Severath's rag was greasy, as the machine spirit of his destroyer loved it but he was yet to name the weapon and he was contemplating the potential names. The commisar, being the fat bastard he was, was drinking himself to oblivion as his chainsword dragged itself across the dirt. Sergej was looking angrily at a guardsman for blowing a flat tire on a transport vehicle, yet his posture was RADICALLY different then his captured, depressed self. This version of Sergej stood proud and he seemed taller.

"IM GOING TO RIP YOUR SKIN OFF! STICK 20 NEEDLES IN YOUR EYEBALLS!" A loud melodic voice was heard as all hell broke loose. The xenos they were everywhere. Those who didnt die instantly from the attacks of the unseen enemy were in such a state of panic and were shooting so blindly that most of their rounds ended up creating friendly fire.

"SCATER!" Severath heard himself shout.

"No!" He shouted at his former self but then the image went blurry, fast forwarding to the moment of his... incapacitation. He panicked, wanting the vision to stop. The garrison was mostly dead by now. The sentry guns, guard towers and minefields were useless against an assault from a enemy which teleported inside. The bodies littered the area, most if not all of the imperial guard. Luckily the few survivors managed to muster a defense in the main bunker, firing wildly at anyone who was approaching. The commisar had somehow dragged himself in and was crying, his body lying in a fetal position on the floor amongst the few wounded soldiers who were dragged in, most missing limbs. Sergej grumbled something about the corruption of the human population on this planet and how they had earned this if they gave the title of "commisar" to scum such as this. Severath was firing his gun's twin barrels wildly at the sly and slippery aliens, who seemed to dance and dodge through his aim with ease. Then the worst happened...

"Njahahahaha" a maniacal laugh came from a creature which ran at the eastern side of the bunker. It was clad in black silk like cloth but it twisted form was visible beneath, only vaguely reminiscent of a human being as a metalic device was attached to it, crackling with electricity. Honestly the thing frightened him now as it did back then. It charged the bunker and both he and Sergej were shouting at every single man remaining to shoot it. Severath tried but he was pinned and the poor boy which was the closest to the creature froze and couldnt pull the trigger. The insuring explosion was even bigger than Severath remembered. The entire east wing of the bunker was vaporized and both he and Sergej flew several meters in the air before good ol imperial concrete decided to catch em. Now there was only a handful of them left, either the best of the best or the luckiest of the lucky and it was only then that the Eldar moved in for the kill. A bunch of wyches charged their position and while Severath still struggled remembering how come he knew all these formations and units. In either case he felt his gut wrench when he saw one of the lithe slender bitches stop and kneel down by a dying soldier before digging her knife, shallowly, into his eye before repeating the process as the poor man screamed.

"Ahhhh..." Severath sighed as he stood in the middle of the battlefield like a ghost as the first wych dodged his doom bolts before getting a bit of shrapnel lodged into her leg. He tried stabbing at her with his bayonet and the present day Severath resisted face palming himself for not shooting at the same time. Still thrusting her spear at him the wych made her final mistake as he somehow managed to grab it handle and forcibly swish her around. A impressive feat considering the destroyer gun was considerably heavier than most other guns. The spear flew into the oncoming wyches who, not expecting this, didnt react fast enough and the first one ended having to dodge the flying spear awkwardly and ended up having a cut cheek in the brief moments before Severath blew her head off. Swinging around he finished the pinned wych with a las bolt to the gut and she ended up exhaling her last breath. The third wych, enraged by this "lesser creature" killing her comrades ran at him, a fatal mistake as he sidestepped and moved towards her at the same time, causing the spear to go just above his shoulder and his bayonet to land in her abdomen, piercing her armor, but not going all the way. Squeezing both triggers Severath Swung and threw the body on top of one of its fallen sisters. And that was it... thats when he died. He saw Kujica run to him and ram her spear in the back of his head while he threw her comrade off of his bayonet... Sergej was flanked by two Eldar corpses before a electric chain was swung at him, incapacitating him and the commisar tried to run... the last thing he ever did before the vision faded and the room returned to its original metallic state.

"ehhh..." Severath resisted a urge to sit. Wait, was this suppose to be the machine? If so where was he suppose to put the data it? how did he recover his memory? What should he do? Focusing hard he tried to recall anything from the years erased from his mind. Try as hard as he might the room didnt flinch. Huffing in impotent anger he relaxed and thought of a happy place to go to. To his surprise the room changed into a lush forest with him laying on a piece of cloth next to a medium size waterfall. Ughing in confusion Severath raised his eyebrows and in jest he imagined being surrounded by beautfiul girls and tasty food. The food morphed in around him while three naked Eldar girls walked in from litterary nowhere.

"My Severath! How manly you are!" one of them said. To his horror he recognized Kujica.

"Yes dearest! you're the best mon'keigh there is!" another woman said, also familiar at him. Fuming with impotent rage Severath ran and threw his fists at his lying self who seemed to be enjoying the attention. The vision broke instantly and he found himself once more in the metallic room, having not moved an inch despite feeling that he had indeed ran those few meters towards himself. Angrily he ducked back through he window and he instantly began looking for a place to put the data slate in. Once more he exhaled, trying to collect himself. Sitting on the bed he collected the pills that Orathain gave him and instantly he took one, swallowing it without taking any water. Perhaps he should call him and ask for aid? Severath thought before falling back into the bed and making a purr like noise. The bed was soft yet he didnt want to sleep, despite his weariness. Getting up he looked around seeing an odd contraption in the corner of the room, next to one of the two windows. Approaching it he noticed a piece of paper strapped to it and as both it and the contraption were white it was easy to overlook it. Taking it into his hands and unwrapping it he saw that it was a rather long message.

"Human..." he began reading it out loud as black... ink or at least he thought it was, gleamed at him in perfectly written gothic. "I hope you stopped rubbing your ape ass on the floor of the imaginatorium (the large room which you shape by your thoughts (DONT RUIN IT DUMBASS))" Severath stopped closing his eyes. While that did explain a lot, it just served to show the attitude of his master. "The reason for my mercy and for giving you the use of the memory caster are my own, but suffice to say both my son Orathain and C'kreg have assured me that your memories are... rather interesting. I have glanced over them and my advanced mind" once more Severath sighed. "has gotten all it has needed out of it, you on the other hand should relearn all these things if you are to better serve me. On a side note, I suppose I should help out my family, even if they, my son in law to be specific, are of WAY lesser origin then myself." For a moment Severath contemplated ripping the note. Just how much joy does this asshole extract from calling Severath a lesser species... it was nearly amusing to Severath because he pitied his "master" for not realizing the truth. It was the HUMANS where were superior here. Lowering his gaze he saw another handwriting, this one writing in blue ink.

"Father did forget to tell you exactly how to work the memory caster did he... Please dont blame him, you see because of you he is in a foul mood"

"What should I say to that" Severath asked the paper before continuing to read it.

"In short you place the data slate in the port" the contraption was drawn on the paper with an arrow pointing at the specific part. "you lie in it and you tell the date of the memory you wish to revisit. Now there are NUMEROUS ways you can use it, you can literary refresh all your memories in a manner of few minutes, but I HIGHLY dont recommend that for several good reasons. If you want the details come and speak to me." There was a pair of initials written after the end of the message. O.S.

"Orathain no doubt." Severath said neutrally before noticing the PS.

"Oh and here are a few interesting date on which I advice you start on or at least view" it read and it was followed by a lot of numbers at the end of which read. "PLEASE lock the door while you operate the dream caster. PLEASE" it read. Tossing the paper aside Severath took the data slate and put it into this 'memory caster' machine. Despite himself he uttered a prayer to the Omnissiah.

"Emperor forgive me!" he said out loud before he laid down in the contraption and a large circular, helmet like object began lowering itself and engulfing his head.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tharadale systems incorporated millennium 22nd, greetings operator!" The machine spoke to him as it connected to his nervous system, without ever touching him. Severath was sure that even the most savant and the most gifted tech priest couldnt be able even to hypothesize on how this machine worked. Then it hit him. This thing spoke gothic! And it was WELL before the great crusade! Holy Emperor on terra, this was 13 human millennia old. Severath deduced that since it spoke gothic he should try to get to know "it". Praying that this thing wasnt one of those unholy machine intelligences that Arathus warned him about... wait who's Arathus? Sighing Severath told himself that he will find out soon enough. In any case he hopped this machine wasnt self aware.

"Machine, how do you know Gothic so fluently?" he asked it, his voice clear and loud.

"Tharadale systems is known to trade its property with several other races. Humanity is but one of them and while their numerous languages make it rather hard to suit Tharadale products for the human markets Gothic is the language most spoken in human spaces." The voice of the machine was pleasant and Severath only saw a black screen in front of his eyes, further calming him. Swallowing hard he decided to test the sentience of this machine.

"What do you know of humanity?" he asked loudly.

"This unit isnt programmed with the complete history of the race referred to as humanity. For more information on that subject please refer to any local xeno historian..." the machine told him. Severath's gut twisted at being called a xeno. HE wasnt a XENO, it was THEM THEY WERE XENO! THEY WERE THE AILIEN! THEY WERE THE FOREIGN DESTROYERS IN HIS MOST HOLY... Severath exhaled... who was he kidding. The Emperor had forsaken him... maybe... NO HE DIDNT! Waving his head in sadness he continued his dialogue.

"Tell me, how intelligent and self aware are you?" he asked it. It did seem to have a female voice... then again the human didnt particularly care.

"This unit is powered by an automated mark 5 intelligence core. As such this unit is a VI only machine." it told him and he instantly continued.

"Meaning?" he asked. "Elaborate" he commanded impatiently.

"This unit is not in possession of a mark 7 intelligence core or higher, meaning it is not and AI and thus not aware. This unit is only capable of limited autonomous function!" the cheerful and calming voice told him and he exhaled. "Which memory would the operator wish to revisit today?" it asked him. Moving his head he realized he couldnt read the paper because of the machine. Sighing he asked it.

"Can you read the paper in my hand?" he asked the machine.

"Affirmative!" It cheerfully responded. "Shell I enter the first date written on it?" it asked and Severath felt a ray of light pass against his hand and the paper on it.

"Do that..." Severath coldly said. He could hear the machine subtly and quietly process the date.

"One other thing sir. How would you like the memory to be engraved into you?" the machine asked. Panting in anticipation he asked.

"What do you mean?" The machine didnt wait with its reply.

"I can write the memories instantly into the operator but the operator doesnt poses an Eldar mind so its highly not recommended. Alternatively I can engrave them over a period of hours and have the operator completely relieve the experience." the machine explained.

"How long are the first two... dates?" He babbled, not remembering if the dates were set or did they have a time span.

"This unit usually requires a time span from certain points in time. The database provided is rather long and the first two noted dates dont have specific beginnings and ends. This unit advises synchronizing important events along with the response of the operator's brainwaves and marking them as highlights." the machine explained, leaving a confused human.

"Just make sure they are each about half an hour long, not longer." He told it. He still didnt know how this worked and honestly he didnt want to.

"Affirmative. This will give plenty of time for proper memory engraving. Initiating first memory highlights." the machine said and Severath felt as if he was falling, both physically and mentally, like he was relocating his entire existence in a dream. For a millisecond he felt like as if he had blinked, as if everything had become a never ending field of darkness around him before being pulled back into reality.

"Date year 225 of the millennium 42nd..." the machine told him before a bright flash of colors exploaded.

"Mother, father, please dont go!" a small boy cried on a field of green vegetation. The entire landscape was green and black with the forests plants and rocks that littered the area. A few vaguely familiar buildings dotted the place and the building that was behind the boy was adorned with a huge statue of the most holy Emperor on its entrance. The boy was young, perhaps 5 or 6 years old and even with his injury Severath could recognize himself. Sure his features werent as sharp or crocked with the years of combat and his hair was MUCH fairer and lighter than his now almost jet black one, but it was him none the less. In front of him stood two people, each wearing some form of jumpsuits. A man in his early 30ies or late 20ies stood, towering above him, a few neural implants hung lazily out of his head. Yes that was his father, a officer at the bridge of... Severath had trouble recalling the name of the ship but the woman, his mother, reminded him. Kneeling and placing a gentle hand on his young shoulder she spoke, her voice gentle as always.

"Manifest destiny is no place for children young one..." her smile was sad, yet genuine. This was the first and last time he ever saw her with her natural hair. His mother was born with deep, yet bright red hair mixed with a minor, but considerable amount of green threads. The mutation was natural yet the woman tried her best to hide it, especially when the inquisitor came aboard the rogue trader vessel. For as long as he could remember, Branka, his mother painted her hair brown.

"Indeed..." his father's deep, commanding yet calm and soothing voice boomed. "Here you will learn all the things you need... we needed to use many connections to get you here, as usually we would need to be dead in order for schola progenium to take you in... then again this upcoming mission may..." it was clear what he wanted to say, holding his hands behind his back in authority. Luckily his wife cut him off.

"Jareck, dont talk to him like that! Dont burden our son!" Branka protested hugging him. The woman was a fighter pilot and it took a lot to shake her but this even clearly did.

"Just promise me you will come back..." young Severath sobbed. Placing a kiss on his forehead his mother answered.

"I promise... we promise..." she said as a mid aged fat priest came out of the building, placing his large hand on his shoulder as his mother broke the hug. With a last sad look the two parents nodded to him with a sad smile on both of their faces before turning around and departing.

"You shouldnt have lied to the boy..." was the last thing he heard his father say as the memory faded, blurring his entire surroundings. Once more Severath found himself floating in darkness.

"I used to hate my father for saying that when I was young... now I find myself thanking him beyond end for it..." He spoke to himself. Like a orphaned animal who was raised by humans, he too needed to learn not to relay on others and embrace the cruel reality. Bears raised in captivity needed to be bullied a bit before releasing them into the wild so they would learn to fear and avoid humans. So too did his father want Severath to hate him, so he would not miss him and embrace his new life with no strings pulling him back into the past... or at least thats what Severath wanted to think... Exhaling he nodded to the place where his parents stood.

"that was the highlight of the date, that is to say thats when the operator felt the most emotion. Do you want more of this date or-" the machine asked but he cut it off.

"No, I have seen enough, roll the next memory date..." silently he resented the fact that the Eldar that were now his "masters" knew all of this... ha, aliens know you better than yourself, he scolded himself.

"Affirmative!" the machine spoke and once more bright colors exploded. "date 227 of the milenium 42nd." it said.

"HAY EH HAJ!" a scared teenager yelled as he tried riding a semi tamed grox. The entire room was heavy, the air in it warm and filled with sweet as Severath held a large wooden stick in his two young arms. In but two years he changed more than he could have ever thought. His eyes were no longer round and filled with childish wonderlust. Now they were overshadowed by his thick eyebrows which seemed to stretch out and grown further with each frown he made. He was naked from the waist up and he looked unnaturally buffed for one of his age. The training was cruel.. but fair. mere meters from him a boy very similar to him stood. The boy had a easier face... for the lack of a better description and even Severath's injured brain easily recalled Kale, the boy with a scar across his nose which elegantly made his nose appeared cut in half, making two horizontal parts. He never asked him where he got the scar, but it wasnt ugly, at least compared to other injuries Severath saw people get. The two got into a fight from day one and ironically that saved them from becoming fat idiots in the service of the administratum. Since then it was determined that the two would take a more... martial upbringing. The rivalry bloomed into a friendship where the two constantly tried to outdo each other. Right now they were swinging their training sticks at each other like two apes. The older Severath smirked at his younger self. They were both merely 7 years old and already they were ready to beat the living shit out of anyone, no matter how big or small. Placing a unnatural amount of strength behind his blow Kale managed to knock Severath's stick out of his arms. Still, Severath would have none of it and with a savage roar he gripped Kale's sword arm with his left hand and proceeded to place his foot behind Kale's while simultaneously kicking kale in the face with his free hand. This send his rival flying. Just then the fat form of father Abo entered the room.

"Severath!" He called out. "a word my child!" He said, panting. The fat priest was the kindest of all the staff located in the facility and right now it was quite evident that the hot, steamy training room was not this liking as his balding head became dotted with droplets of sweat.

"Yes father?" Severath said calmly, bowing down as he was trained. Panting the fat priest gently reached down and pulled the boy up.

"I am so..." he gasped for air. "So sorry my child... the ship Manifest destiny of the rogue trader Alexandros has been declared lost in the warp." he told him. Severath, to this day, didnt know what to make of that but right now he could only watch as his young self eyed the fat priest questioningly. He was sad that much was evident, but he was too young and too confused to know better. "Its alright to be sad my child..." Abo said, old people smell eminating from his old body, which was easily over 200 years old, it wasnt unpleasant though.

"Its alright father... I am not sad, the Emperor protects them now..." He simply said, referring to his parents. Abo, clearly more visibly shaken by the boys devotion and sudden outburst of piousness hugged the boy as a tear rolled down his face, mixing with the sweat. The hug was awkward but pleasant as Abo's thick robed absorbed the sweat off of Severath's body. Once more the image fade into darkness. Sighing Severath resisted letting a tear out. Just then, as the machine asked him something Severath could SWEAR he heard a clicking sound and every single hair on his body rose, his 6th sense, be it instinct or an inborn sense of danger, or be it the emperor himself, yelled at him to get out. GET OUT NOW!

"I WANT OUT I WANT OUT!" Severath yelled, screaming at the machine as he struggled to regain control of his arms of his real body. Finally feeling his limbs again he gathered what little strength he could muster and he moved his arms to push the machine off of his head, despite the mechanized voice protesting. The light hit him hard, yet luckily his eyes were adjusted to it as the "memories" were colorful. His heart sank as a nearly naked form of a Eldar woman appeared above him, standing behind his stretched feet. In her lithe hand was a knife, thick yet thin at its tip and her face was twisted with cruelty. Before he could feel his heart start pounding properly again the woman shouted something in her language and she swung the knife at him.

"DA HELL!?" Severath uttered as he twisted his entire body sideways, nearly falling off of the contraption. The knife cut shallowly into his side as its tip hit the metal of the contraption, screeching with pressure. He felt no pain as the adrenaline kicked it. The woman continued shouting and she rose the knife once more. She was clearly no solider as she rose it too high and her attack was easily anticipated. Raising his muscular foot he violently kicked her arm as it descanted once more towards him. Her arm went flying sideways and she continued to shout and curse at him. Unfortunately the knife remained in her hand and Severath used all the strength he could master he rose from the machine and grabbed her once more descending knife hand. The woman moved her other in order to slap him and he caught it easily.

"CALM DOWN!" He yelled at her but she rammed his head into his, wanting to hit him. Unfortunately for her he was ready and lowered his head. That coupled with the fact that she was taller than him, resulted in her hitting her nose across his forehead. There was a loud hitting noise and for the first time the woman relaxed a bit as she blinked, feeling blood running down her nose. Severath eyed her and once more her features twisted with anger. Using her unholy agility the woman kicked him in the balls with her knee. It took every single ounce of his military training but Severath stood his ground, thanks partially to the training of his early days where he was thought that the enemy will use his every weakness and god Emperor knows the balls are one such weakness... who would have thought that being trained in how to endure a kick to the balls would actually help one day. He merely cocked his eyebrow at her and looked at her sideways. This shocked the woman and she went in for another kick. This time Severath was ready, moving sideways to dodge her leg he brought his own lower limb down and swiped her one stable foot underneath her. To his surprise she literally tore her arms from him, moving them in the direction of his thumb in order to ease the process. Once airborne she twisted and rolled in the air, landing on her feet meters from him as he took a combat pose, his feet parallel to avoid another kick to the balls.

"Alright now." he said, subtly admiring her agility as the woman crouched, holding her knife outstretched at him, her red mane large and protruding from her head. She was rather similar to Kujica yet Severath easily recognized that this woman wasnt the wych who killed him, despite his injured brain. "Whoah!" he said as she swung her knife shallowly at him. He kept his arms stretched and low wanting to signalize peace. "Come now lets talk about this!" He protested but she spat in his left eyes, semi blinding his as she charged. Knowing he had the disadvantage in this small space and with her short weapon Severath ran sideways as the woman naively ran in her anger towards him. Jumping at the bed he heard the blade swish the air as she followed him. Deciding to risk it he jumped backwards. The woman anticipated this and backed away, but what she wasnt counting on was on Severath's training. As he was falling on his back Severath twisted in the air and extended his bare, sock covered foot, allowing it to hit the woman sideways directly in her pointy ear. EMPEROR did his unprotected foot hurt and he could only pray her face hurt more. In the millisecond after the kick Severath reach out from his lying form and grabbed the woman's knife hand before pushing himself upright and onto her. With little effort he ended up on top of her with his knees on top of the woman's upper arms and with his hands holding her own.

"Drop-your-weapon" he told her professionally. The woman was stunned for a second before continuing to scream and yell at him, thrashing as she did so. She was flailing her dagger in futility and Severath slammed her knife hand against the bed, but as the sheaths werent too hard she didnt drop it. As a last resort he used a tactic he learned long ago. Severath dug his, at the moment long, thumb nail into the woman's joint. This provoked a scream from her and she let go of the weapon. Finally Severath exhaled.

"Now tell me-" he began but the woman spat at him and boy did she have a lot of spit as it smeared all over his nose, eyebrows and some even entered his mouth. He stood there, frozen in anger as she laughed manically at him. Taking a few seconds for both him and her to calm down he spoke once more. "Are you quite done-?" he asked her and ONCE MORE she spat at him, laughing again but this time giggling childishly. Severath frowned but he exhaled.

"Alright spit again if you'd like..." He told her and she did so, giggling once more. Severath ignored him, instead raising his head and focusing his gaze on the wall. For a while he spoke nothing and the woman, annoyed by this started spiting again at him. To her great dismay she found that he spit was now dragging itself along Severath's bear, which he didnt have a chance to cut properly, and was now dripping to her face. Gritting her teeth in anger she looked sideways, looking at her dagger, which was well out of her reach.

"If you one so beautiful such as yourself would have that same beauty and kindness on the inside... then maybe our races would be so antagonistic and maybe you would have a place in the Emperor's grand design." He told her, looking into her inhuman eyes. He wished he had a way of describing them, but right now there were other things on his mind. In protest she looked sideways refusing to look at him in the eyes. Well thats a start... at least she isnt spiting at me anymore... Severath thought.

"Do you by any chance speak gothic?" he asked her, trying to be as civil as possible. Finally turning around to face him, she looked straight into his eyes before saying, RATHER normally.

"Why dont you just kill me?" she asked, almost pleaded as her voice was gentle and soft and her eyes gleaming. It was almost shocking to know that this same person tried to kill him but moment ago. He blinked at her before responding.

"Well I dont want to kill anyone, unfortunately my job is-" he tried to get some sort of philosophical topic going on but she cut him off once more thrashing in anger.

"OH SHUT UP WILL YOU! SPARE ME YOUR MON'KEIGH GIBBERISH! YOU ARE AS UNEVOLVED AS YOUR LANGUAGE IS! YOU KILLED IT! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO RAPE YOUR OWN BRIDE IN THE SAME BED WHERE A POOL OF SEX LIQUIDS FROM YOUR LAST RAPE IS STILL LOCATED! I SURE HOPE THAT LAST INHUMAN PUSSY YOU FUCKED WAS TIGHT SINCE I DONT WANT ANY OF YOUR CHEATING SMALL COCK INSIDE ME!" She yelled and Severath felt his head hurt. He was suppose to marry this monstrosity? There was clearly no use talking to it... "I REFUSE TO SPEAK IN YOUR WRETCHET TONGUE ANY MORE!" She declared.

"WELL FINE THEN!" He declared. "KILLING ME WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING FOR YOU WOULD IT!?" a STUPID statement Severath, as it WOULD solve everything for her, she doesnt want to marry you any more than you want her... Severath scolded himself but the alien girl looked sideways and ignored him. Trying to still keep civil he breathed deep before speaking. "Now I am going to release you and I count on you NOT trying to kill me!" he told her but seeing her look away in protest gave him all the info he needed. Slowly releasing her main hand he instantly saw that it was a mistake as she tried to reach for her dagger. Quickly he grabbed her once more an planted his thumb in her joint to prevent any funny business. She screamed loudly in pain, but probably more than it actually hurt. Exhaling he thought of a different approach. She things he is unevolved and childish, so why not prove her wrong and show her it was actually she who was all those things. Exhaling he looked up before feigning disinterest.

"Alright then, I suppose you do not want my little gift then..." He told her and she immediately shot him a glance her eyes firmly trying to embed themselves in his own, but he ignored her, looking upwards with disinterest. Just then he decided to risk it, letting her go and non chalantly grabbing her dagger before getting up. This left her wide eyed as she sat up and looked at him as he acted like a adult who was trying to outsmart a 4 year old. He walked provocatively to the "gift" Orathain gave him and picked it up. Seeing the ribbons on it and seeing him picked it up caused sparkles to appear on the Eldar woman's eyes as she opened her mouth slightly. "I was intending to give it to you buuuuttt... I guess I will go out for a stroll and find _another_ more worthy Eldar woman to give it to... one who does not fear and lose to a "Mon'keigh" such as me..." he told her, raising his nose as he began walking through the open door, which she must have left open, his nose raised to the skies.

"WAAAAAAIT!" he heard her manically say or better yet scream and yell as she ran to him, placing her arms around his own, literary hanging off of him now. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" She repeated and he shot her a questioning look. "Look mon'keigh, we got off to a bad start! Why dont you come back in and let me see what is in that present of yours! After all I most certainly have a superior sense of Eldar woman's desires than you, wouldnt you agree!?" she told him and he was left stunned by the effectiveness of his tactic.

"Well I-" he began but it was too late as she literally took the present from him, ripping it from his grip.

"Isha you mon'keigh are silly, you life so short yet a woman tries to kill you once and you all rise your noses like you are equal to us!" She declared and her words insulted every inch of his being. However he bit his tongue, only letting his eye jitter in anger. Digging her long fingers into the present she began tearing it apart. Once the lid was off she gasped and suppressed a scream, which caused great shock in Severath as the girl jumped and tip toed in happiness. This reminded him of a young girl getting a present on Sanguinila yet this woman was older than him. Giggling she pulled out the "gift" and the heavy human skin stretched out to the proportions of its former owner. The skin was bloody-less and was worked to perfection. Still the mere act of knowing what it was made Severath stomach curl and twitch in disgust. Immediately the woman tried it on and she liked it, judging by her giggles. She jumped over to Severath, practically dancing towards him and she planted a kiss on his cheek. Trying his best to close his eyes and imagine this woman as a human, a NORMAL one at that, Severath failed miserably but still his subconsciousness was pleased at the affection received.

"Thank you!" She said wrapping her hands around him in a hug and she lifted one of her legs like she was a teenage girl on a prom night after receiving her first kiss. To his great surprise she purred... or the Eldar equivalent of that. It was pleasant and she smelt rather nice... too bad she was a xeno and batshit crazy... "So traditional yet so affectionate!" she declared breaking the hug. "Who told you? Orathain! He was it for sure!" she said speaking to herself. Swallowing hard Severath spoke gently.

"So... your not going to try to kill me anymore?" he asked her and she giggled before hiding the lower part of her face with a sleeve that was once someone's arm.

"hmm..." she said, giggling. "for now probably... I find it hard to get angry and kill people who give me gifts, especially such as this one!" she said, playing with the skin. "Even if they are but lowly mon'keigh!" she added before playing with the skin some more. Exhaling with relief Severath turned to close the door and, after navigating Eldar runes, he succeeded. Turning around to face his bride who was now swinging her long legs while she was sitting on the bed and giggling he spoke softly.

"Mind if I talk to you? My future wife?" He said with a bow. It was intend to be a mockery but the girl giggled, extending her arm.

"yes you may!" her melodic voice spoke. "I find it hard to resist someone soo... courteous!" She told him, winking at him seductively. This was definitely going to be a looong night.

Dspendragon125 = I KNOW! I hope alfabusa notices it!


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I talk to you normally?" He asked her as he approached the bed. The girl was playing with the skin as if it was fur of some extravagant and exotic animal. Worse yet she didnt even ask him if she could have it... still he didnt expect too much out of a xeno.

"Yes you may. Come here!" she told him, patting the place on the bed besides her. Still her face and her semi closed eyes still spoke a untold "your no fun". Just then Severath realized that he didnt know WHAT to say or what to speak about with the xeno girl. Thinking fast he decided to pretend she was a human. Deep inside he felt revulsion at himself but this was the archon's daughter and he was to marry her if he was to survive and if he wanted to keep Sergej and the others safe. Emperor was Sergej alright? He felt shame about not thinking or asking about his friend. Pushing the most gentle emotions he had onto himself he sat down besides her and spoke gently.

"Im sorry..." He told her gently. Why, he didnt know, it just seemed like a adequate thing to say. True she is the one who should be apologizing since she just tried to kill him... still he tried to think of her as a girl who was just robbed of the love of her lifetime because of him.

"And you should be!" Her voice came to him. Now this bitch was COLD! FUCK HER! Severath raged inside but suppressed the anger and hatred. Her voice was odd.. unusual... it was melodic like the rest of her kin but it was also frighteningly human, if a BIT arrogant and snobbish.

"I know what you might feel like, being forced to marry a being you consider to be lower then yourself..." he spoke honestly. He didnt know if she could see through the true meaning of his words, that it was him who was thinking that, him thinking the same thing as she was. Emperor what did he do to deserve this?

"Oh your a smart ape then!? Good to know! At least I won't have to fear you shitting yourself in public when I take you out for walkies!" She told him, her voice far too serious silly and sarcastic at the same time. Feeling his eye twitch Severath tried to find a single good reason why not to punch her in the face. Finally lifting his head and looking at her, he found one. She was pretty... well as pretty as a xeno's can be. Her features were like twisted version of humanities perfection and for whatever dark reason he liked that. His injured mind still struggled to process her but there was no mistaking her great red mane. Her features were sharp and young. Her father wasnt ugly, but thats all Severath's injured brain could say and he couldnt help but wonder what this girl's mother looked. The girl also possessed a sharp angular face, being much closer to a V shape than to a round or oval shape. As if noticing his staring the girl childishly moved her hand to cover the lower part of her face. The human skin covered her limb and thus her face as well, dangling downwards. Dear Emperor, if certain things were different, that is to say her being human and not wearing human skin, Severath would call her adorable... was she winking at him?

"How long did you know your former bethroed?" he asked her, trying to make the conversation as less awkward as possible.

"Who? Kel'rathan?" she asked, making awkward, alien moves with her head as she faced him. With a confused look he nodded. "Oh him.. I have known him for like... 2 cycles or something..." and that was it... that was the moment when Severath snapped mentally and bit his lips... this girl was crying hysterically and trying to kill him because he prevented her to marry a asshole she knew for like 2 days... but this was not all as the bitch continued. " he came here and spend some 5 cycles here... I was too bored at first but the last 2 days when I finally decided to meet him I was smitten! He was wise like father but not so dull! He had the attitude, he had his wealth, he had his army AND YOU TOOK ALL THAT AWAY FROM ME!" She said moving her hand with some unholy agility as she slapped his unshaved cheek. She tried to slap him again but he took her hand as she had no focus what so ever. "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK ALL THAT AWAY FROM ME! YOU BASTARD! YOU MON'KEIGH!" She thrashed about manically waving her head, her eyes closed as her arms flailed manically.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" he shouted at her... the bitch loved money and power and right now, true to heart, he had neither... "Im sorry, alright!" he yelled back at her and she began crying, sobbing until she collapsed into his exposed, naked and muscular chest. Sighing he hugged her, his arms reaching over her great mane. Closing his eyes as he heard her cry childishly and sob onto his chest. Refusing to believe her naivety and... stupidity he rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm her.

"There there..." he said, his voice still sounding fake but he didnt care. "One cycle is a year... right?" he asked clumsily as she looked up from his chest. Her eyes were swollen from crying and tears smeared over her face as blood slowly continued to flow from her injured nose.

"Oh gods you mon'keigh are so stupid! DAYS a cycle is a day! GET IT!" she yelled at him calmly. Eyes twitching Severath huffed as he asked her.

"Well do the Eldar fall in love at first sight and get married for all eternity then?!" He asked her impatiently... Emperor this is like giving an animal ability to speak in order to study it... then again she did think of him in the same way.

"Umm... no?" she said rather calmly. "I wish it was true but Im not so naive as you mon'keigh to believe every romance novel I read!" she boldly proclaimed. Well she can read at least.

"Well then..." he said awkwardly, finding it hard to stay mad at her because she still hugged him.

"Isha get a bath, you smell like your grox pets!" she told him, once more digging her face into his chest, the whole thing was made even more awkward by the fact that she was CONSIDERABLY taller than him.

"What? I just had a bath!" he proclaimed, true, he hadnt found any deodorant but the soap was rather strong and it smelt nice.

"Oh right... you smell even worse, WAY worse when you are sweaty... such unevolved beasts..." she continued to have her tantrum... thankfully it was subsiding.

"Why did you love that-" Severath began, wanting honestly to say 'that armored pointy eared asshole' but he opted to be kinder. "That Eldar prince of yours?" he tried to be gentle. Once more shooting her head up to look at him with her unnatural eyes she spoke meekly.

"Kel'rathan?" she said and just as he began nodding she continued, ignoring him. "Oh he was wonderful! He was strong, he knew how to make idiots listen to him and he had wealth slave and an army!" she proclaimed, moving her head slightly away from him and looking sideways, her gaze distant. "what of those things do you have?" she asked her tone both questioning and mocking.

"With a little aid from you and your father I may be able to procure all of those things..." he said calmly, lying.

"OHAhaah!" she laughed awkwardly. "Not only do I have an ape as a mate! I have a spoiled one at that!" thankfully he was becoming increasingly dull and immune to her insults. "One that wants everything severed to him on a plate! Tell me do you want a harem while your at it!" she teased him with malice.

"Will you just-" he began, but she cut him off. For a secretive race the Eldar liked to talk too much... way too much for his liking.

"Do I remind you of her?" she asked. Looking at her questioningly she continued speaking. "That redheaded bitch of yours?" Alright this was getting awkward, was she referring to herself of. Sighing she let go of him, rolled her eyes and she began looking at the floor. "That is the single reason why you spared me.. I can see it in your eyes, you want nothing more than to snap my neck dont you..." she sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. Emperor please make this xeno girl sane... please... He knew she would bite his dick off at the first chance she gets but at the moment Severath would prefer that as her mouth was much more insufferable without a dick in it.

"Oh right you forgot all that, they made you forget..." she said meekly, wrapping herself in the skin and shivering. He got up and went into the kitchen, returning with a rag which he gave her. She used to wipe her face off... He was a bit annoyed with her spoiling things to him as he wanted to know his memories himself.. WAIT A MINUTE!

"You have been reading my memories!?" he said coldly as she returned him the rag and giggled.

"Only the highlights... the interesting parts that is to say..." she told him her voice calm yet arrogant. What a fickle and vain creature. "Its all rather complicated... too complicated for your human mon'keigh mind to comprehend." Alright lets try a different tactic. Using the same rag to wipe her spit off of his face, but leaving the tears and blood on his chest as the rag became soaked and useless, he knelt in front of her and took her hands into his own. This surprised her and her eyes went wide as she stared at him.

"Listen, I know you hate my guts but please... just please at least dont try to kill me all the time." He asked her. Looking awkwardly at him he could swear he saw her blush as she possessed an innocent face, which still bore the twisted perversion and corruption of cruelty. Suddenly she looked around awkwardly in embarrassment before speaking.

"Well..." she began before once more looking at him "... lick my feet and I will consider it!" she added cheerfully. WHAT!? Severath blinked at her in shock. He shoot upwards standing still and watching her. Her face became angry.

"DONT YOU EVER RAISE YOUR HAND AT ME EVER AGAIN!" she barked elegantly. What was wrong with here? was she hallucinating? He didnt hit her, he wanted to, god Emperor knows that, but he didnt. Trying one last time to get to her ne leaned towards her. She humpfed and tilted her head backwards looking away.

"I never wanted to hit you..." he told her softly, lying.

"Yes you did!" she responded sharply, still tilted away from him.

"Fine I wanted to but didnt..." he told her and she tilted her head even more. "Listen... what was your name again?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes and got off of the bed, turning her back to him.

"Does it matter? The only thing you will ever going to call me is mistress!" she told him, her nose risen high. If he wasnt in a life threatening situation Severath might have thought she was cute. "And dont shave your face while your at it!" she hissed. "I wanted you to shave but then I saw that you look like wrinkled grox shit with your naked face on!" That was harsh... Calm down Severath you will get to her eventually... hopefully...

"Well I am Severath.." he told her and she immediatly swung around looking at him from a height. Raising her eyebrow she responded.

"noooo..." she dragged the word, forming a circle with her lips. "You are slave!" she said cruelly and coldly but he could see she wanted to giggle. Not that he cared as Severath found himself genuinely wondering what made this girl so evil. It was easy to not care when your enemy was a well armored, face hidden, gun wielding asshole with pointy ears, but not so much when you are faced with a almost naked girl who is to be your bride.

"I wanted to tell you that I am not going to harm you... no matter how much I want to or how my religion dictates. As long as you yourself dont harm me I...-" The girl yawned at him. BOY WAS SHE GOOD AT THIS.

"Boring!" she yelped "BORING! BOOOOORRIIIIIING!" she protested and Severath snapped. "Its not like a Mon'keigh such as yourself could harm me anyway!" she said. Moving towards her Severath ignored her poisonous words and he grabbed her arms firmly but gently as he could.

"LISTEN!" he barked to her face and she gasped. "I am TRYING to be NICE HERE!" he barked in her face. "So PLEASE stay sane. I am NOT GOING To hurt you!" he told her, his words true. "For a person who tackled you and could have taken your life but mere moments ago I..." he said, calming down. "Im trying to help you..." he said. Looking at him with her eyes she gave an expression which could easily fool people into believing her innocence. Just then she giggled childishly. Moving her hands quickly she grabbed his unshaved face and for a second he feared she would gouge his eyes out.

"THATS ADORABLE! YOUR ADORABLE!" she told him and his heart sunk... it seems like he will live another day... thats good. Severath umphed as she hugged him. Feeling like thats the best he will get out of her he awaited before she broke the hug and he moved to the door, wanting to end this encounter on a friendly note. He wanted to visit Sergej, to make sure he was alright. He wanted to say something to her but she spoke first. "You dont mind if I keep this skin, do you?" she asked him, taking an innocent pose as he slowly turned around.

"If I say 'no' would it matter?" he asked her with a neutral, but pleasant face as he himself found humor in the absurdity of all this. She waved her head playfully to tell him "no". Rolling his eyes he uttered. "I figured as much." He opened the door, as he had gotten a handle on it by now. Just then he realized... he has no way of navigating himself through the structure nor does he know where his comrades were located. He turned around to face the playful girl. "Do you know where my friends are?" he asked her innocently, hoping for a normal answer... or as normal as she could give, due to her nature.

"Oh!? The rest of the Mon'keigh? Father said their near the docking bay!" she said playfully and Severath exhaled with happiness at getting a normal answer.

"Can you take me there-." he began but she spoke at the same time as he did.

"Does slave want to be taken there!" she said and once she heard his words she practically jumped in surprise. "Slave will be taken out for walkies!" she yelped.

"What?" he asked twisting his face in a 'you cant be serious' kind of way. She approached him and patted him on the head affectionately... if she was capable of possessing affection.

"Wait here!" she commanded before departing. Severath found himself being let alone in his room.

"ahhh..." the human exhaled for the countless time in the day... This was just day one... No wonder Sergej was broken, since he was aware of all of this for three days more than this... Smirking he sat down on a chair a bit too narrow for him and smiled as wondered and prayed that she at least wont return with a pink leash.


	10. Chapter 10

It was hard... it was REALLY hard... it was REALLY REALLY REALLY hard not to sigh, roll his eyes, protest or bit his lip. Severath stood still, his carapace armor still dirty as it clung to the close he wore underneath. The bitch woman returned with a leash as said. Still there was no use denying her as Severath knew that to ask other Dark Eldar for aid or directions would a far worse idea than accepting this. He quietly wondered if it was the inherited xeno's in them that made these creatures cruel or was it their upbringing. Applying a spiked collar on his neck the girl giggled as the leash ended in her hand, the cold metal being ended by a handle for her to grab.

"Come along now ape, we are going to visit your Mon'keigh friends!" She told him before tugging on the chain and leaving the door. Following here with the straightest face he could muster he walked besides her, a feat which while it wasnt difficult, the shear difference in their height made him walk considerably faster than her in order to keep up. As if taking offence to this she stopped and crossed her arms. Great they werent even out of this hab section and she was already getting pissy.

"What?" he asked impatiently. The girl didnt wait with responding.

"Who gave you permission to walk besides me as my equal?" she asked seriously. Once more gathering his strength not to react Severath simply stepped behind her. Once more on the move he was thankful as the first Eldar they passed ignored them, merely greeting the archon's daughter. Silently he tried to map out the area as they entered the first major hall. He recalled passing through this place with Branka and it was still populated by the various Eldar and their human slaves but the room was clearly a big piece connecting all the smaller communal hab sections. This communal part held a lot of people at the moment, but nowhere near enough as a hive spire equivalent. Turning his head he saw a Eldar woman cutting the ears off of a screaming human who was pinned down by two other Eldar... the three were laughing at the poor sod. Shivering Severath tried not to react when suddenly he felt a sharp and strong pull on his leash which caught him off guard. The pull was strong enough to send him flying into the air on his back and it took every single instincts and moment of training for his unprepared body to fall properly. A moment later he would have fallen onto his head but he twisted in the last second and he fell straight onto his back. Instantly getting up and gritting his teeth he saw that the girl... the bitch had wondered off to a group of Eldar near a wall who were tormenting anther human slave. Approaching her he looked down as she communicated in her own eldritch language. He glanced over at the slave and he immediately regretted doing so. The poor thing was pale... sickly so and was bone thin, almost skeletal like. Severath tried not to feel any pity for it but he failed... Its stomach had been split open and a Eldar was sticking his hand into it, causing the slave to vomit. Its hands and feet were bound, preventing any escape. Severath winced as he saw the Eldar who was talking to the girl eye him and clearly mention him in the conversation... if the word 'mon'keigh' rang a bell. The girl seemingly tried to brush it off but the Eldar continued to press the issue.

"IYUMERY E' DI ARCHON KĆER! TI NJETERI SAM EKER!" She shouted at the Eldar in defense. This seemed to wipe the smirk off of the assholes face and he winced for a second. Still he dared to raise a hand. Seeing this Severath rushed forwards and grabbed it as it flew down towards the girls face.

"Be thankful if you _just_ lose this arm asshole. The daughter of the archon is so much above you that you are not worthy of licking the scum off of her boots... to lift a finger at one such as herself is to warrant death of the worst kind up on ones entire family..." Severath told the bastard, his words cold calculated and merciless. If this doesnt get him on the good side of this bitch then nothing will. The Eldar looked at him, shocked and speechless with a glint of fear in his twisted eyes. Finally he gritted his teeth, baring them at Severath as he pulled his arm, jerking it violently out of Severath's grasp. He didnt even speak anything back at him, he didnt even spit as he simply turned around and left. The human turned around and looked at the perplexed girl who blinked at him. He could sense that she wanted to hug him... or at least he hopped she did.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him innocently. She genuinely did seem to want to know why he protected her. Decided to at least try and implant some morals into the xeno's he spoke softly.

"Its because that was the right thing to do..." he stated simply. "I dont know about Eldar but for us humans to see the one you will marry be humiliated in such a way is unacceptable... you must stick with your mate and protected it." his words were cold and logical, but true. The girl blinked at him and blushed slightly. Looking away she spoke.

"Father would say not to trust anything that comes out of the mouth of a mon'keigh... as you only want to better yourselfs... and mother says your lives are too short to remember and too long to forgive..." the girl said to him. Funny... he could say the same thing about her. "still... I dont know if you did that to get some sort of mercy from me but... thank you." she said awkwardly... as if she never used the word before. She turned around "If you want to walk besides me, you can." she said and the proceeded on their way, FINALLY! The rest of the walk was uneventful thankfully. They seemed to walk three times the distance they walked when they entered the big hall but they finally entered an area which reeked of blood and oil. Making a turn down some black stairs they entered a chamber of sorts. To the left and right the Eldar were busy torturing their slaves but in the middle, directly in front of them were a group of humans, 12 by what Severath could count.

"SERGEJ!" Severath called out as he saw the man lie, belly down, on a table. Looking to his "owner" he saw her raise her eyebrow questioningly. "May I..." he wanted to say 'go to my friend' but she already rose the handle of his leash in front of his face and let it go non chalantly, letting it fall on to the floor. Severath uttered a thank you and he sprinted off to his comrade. Approaching him he saw that his sergeant's entire back was lobster red and that the man was trying not to moan.

"When I said that my men were dogs and that I will treat them as such I did not expect them to end up on leashes to xeno's overlords..." the man said, not lifting his face to greet his friend. The pain was ever present in his voice. Exhaling with relief Severath was glad that the man was alive.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!?" Sergej replied with a question. "When I saved your ass the electric discharge fried and cooked most of my back..." he exhaled but smiled ironically. "Never mind that, what happened to you? And what is going to happen to us?" he asked. Severath moved forward his mouth opened to respond. Silence... what was he going to say? 'hey Im going to marry this here xeno girl to keep y'all safe so come celebrate maybe?' no... still he had to say something.

"I was taken as their champion..." he lied. "I beaten their champion now they-" Sergej cut him off here.

"Dont lie boy..." he said sternly. "You served the inquisition, you should know these xenos even better than I do, even with your mind cleaning you should know that they will never accept a human as their equal!" he declared. Great... now he will be unable to handle the truth. In fact , why not. Severath spoke calmly as he explained the entire situation.

"That pompous flamboyant bastard was suppose to kill us all to earn the hand of the leader's daughter in marriage... when I beat his ass... things happened and now in order to avoid some shitty war or something I have to be the one to marry his daughter." He put it plainly. Sergej looked at him, finally lifting his gaze before laughing truthfully.

"Heretics! Heretics all of us!" he said through his laughter.

"ALIVE heretics... with a chance at redemption..." Severath corrected him. The two man smiled at each other amongst the screams of the other slaves. The remaining humans around them were dreadfully silent.

"Oh how much time will you take?!" The Eldar girl came from behind him. Lowering his eyes Severath decided to suit her.

"Everyone!" He said to all those who listened, few did however. "This is my bethrode!" he said with a bow, pointing to the surprised girl. "She is the daughter of the archon, the xenos leader! As long as I am in his good favor you are all safe, so please show some respect!" he said with a bow. The girl was most pleased, judging by her risen nose. Hearing this most humans did turn their heads to pay attention.

"Oh my lady!" A womanly voice came from the side and 138th came towards them. Oh great, please dont fuck this up! Severath though as he watched the whole thing. The Eldar girl kept her eyebrow raised high. "What lovely skin you have around yourself!" She said pointing to the human skin that the girl still had wrapped around herself. The xeno gasped with delight. "You sure have a superior taste in these things!" 138th said. The xenos was overjoyed.

"Why thank you!" she said. "I admit that I did not expect to find such elegance and such a refine individual!" Well it seemed the that bond that the creatures with vaginas shared extended beyond racial loyalty. "Your friend here gave it to me!" she said brushing his short hair. "You know you mon'keigh arent so bad after all... maybe!" she said giggling as she spoke. What a fickle creature... still... Severath got on one knee and took her arm, which surprised her.

"Please..." he began, swallowing his pride. "Mistress, may you relocate them to a more suitable location? My friend is injured and my friends here need better accommodations... will you please be merciful and help us out with that?" He said genuinely. The girl simply stared at him, dumb folded.

"Why do you care so much about them anyway?" she asked him, perplexed. He looked up at her, both of their faces baring confusion as Sergej watched them with disapproving eyes. Did she really posses no empathy what so ever?

"Because they are my friends. We have been through hell for the last couple of days, we were all abducted and forced to fight together to survive, some of them I knew from before all of this..." he said bringing her elegant hand towards his face. "I care for them, because my being says so, its called empathy..." he told her gently. Sergej moaned in pain and had he been in a more favorable situation he would have most likely said something along the lines of 'your wasting your time, she knows nothing of empathy for she is a xeno...' and whats worse he may be right. Maybe empathy was something only humans possessed.

"That will get you killed... and is unwise!" she told him. Worse still she was partially correct... alright ENTIRELY correct. He already saw that saving someone's life in this place meant that they will have an opportunity to stab you in the back the next time you come around. "Still if it pleases you, feel free to relocated to the holding bays..." she said before explaining the rout there, claiming they have bed sheets at least if nothing else. With that 138th took Sergej on her back and the girl lead them towards the destination. The holding bay she spoke of was considerably more habitable, if messy and Severath didnt doubt that Sergej would be unhappy about resting in a proper bed. With that she told him that they must depart now and while he did indeed want to stay here with his comrades, he was sure he could be doing other, smarter things with his life to further his situation here. Saying his goodbyes to fellow humans he followed her back into the main hall. Turning to face her he spoke calmly.

"Thank you." his voice was clean and full of honesty as she took his collar off.

"Dont thank me yet slave..." she responded. "Just be thankful that I wont kill you... for now." she said, folding the collar and the metal leash.

"What am I to do now?" he asked naively. He honestly wanted to do something. Sure it was rather late by now but he didnt feel like sleeping yet.

"I dont know and I dont care." she replied, her nose risen high as usual. Just then a robed woman, not unlike Branka approached them.

"Pardon me Sir, Mistress.." she bowed slightly with respect, causing the xeno to raise her nose even further. "The master would like to speak with Sir if he should happen to be free." She said meekly.

"Father?" the xeno girl asked and the servant girl shook her head.

"Master Herizar..." she elaborated and the xeno girl rolled her eyes.

"Well there you go slave, off you pop and have fun, for I dont wish for a dull mate!" she said and Severath took it as a compliment. He was rather glad to end this encounter on a positive note. He didnt know who this Herizar was nor did he care particularly. He bowed towards the xeno girl who started to leave.

"Wait!" he called out to her. "May I please know your name?" he asked. He knew it already but he wanted to sound romantic if possible. It seemed to succeed as the girl turned around giggling as she spoke.

"Its Eladril!" she said before walking away in her human skin. Exhaling Severath felt glad that that was over with as he followed the servant girl. The walk was short and Severath felt he was being lead deeper into the complex and for some reason he felt that he was approached the throne room of that asshole.

"Master is here, he wants to speak to you..." the girl said with a bow as they entered a large, spacious and tall room. The girl then departed as Severath noticed that the room was full of girls like her. For whatever reason a part of him felt hurt knowing the fact that Branka wasnt unique... but the feeling wasnt in a selfish clingy way, rather being one that compelled him to feel sorry for all these women.

"Ahhh thisss one arivesss...!" a robed, hooded figure said. Severath immediately recognized the creature which greeted him when he and the other humans arrived in the complex. This creature possessed a muscular voice, if one was to judge and he, like the girls had a cloak which covered most of his body and his head but unlike them he had additional clothing underneath. He was surrounded by other women. With a wave of a hand he dismissed them and they all bowed and scattered.

"I remember you..." Severath said calmly. The mutant bowed and took off his hood, revealing a mutated, scaly face with large nostrils, raptileish eyes and two holes for ears. Nodding to him with his bald head he spoke.

"I am Herizar, the third of the line that sserve our lord." he said calmly, his voice suddenly more normal. "I know you have many questionsss Ssseverath, but sso do I." He spoke calmly as he looked into his eyes. How did this thing know his name, Severath couldnt tell but in all honesty he didnt care.

"I see... well if you can start by telling me about this place I would be most thankful." he said with courtesy. The lizard narrowed his eyes at him.

"Very well..." he spoke before turning his eyes, as if he is looking into the distance. "My grandfather wass a mere mutant on a imperial hive world, oppresssed by everyone... then he was captured in a raid by the archon'ss forcesss..." he said and Severath honestly got into the story. "Unlike the mosst he welcomed the change and gladly ssserved our lord. As a reward he wass allowed to be the one who controlsss the domesstic part of sstaff... sso to speak..." the creature elaborated. "He had a mutant wife and my father wass born out of the union... he had a mutant wife and sso I sstand before you... the third sssteward of Smrtnik." He bowed. While the creature was repugnant to his religious self Severath found himself admiring the honesty of the mutant before him. Not waiting any further Severath spoke.

"Severath... my mother was a mutant as well... a small one with red greenish hair..." He shared, because why not? He was in the worst place in the galaxy... or one of the very worst at least. The mutant bowed his head, a small smile appearing on his face... perhaps he was glad that Severath wasnt one of those overly religious and zealous people? Whatever the case Severath continued. "I grew up in schola progenum and I served the inquisition as a storm trooper... later I was reassigned to a planet which didnt have any problems to seemingly live out my life in peace... but fate would not have it so." He explained and the lizard eyed him. Deciding to press the initiative Severath asked. "What did you want of me?" he asked politely. The lizard was taken aback by this and he beckoned Severath to come closer.

"Come..." he said and Severath followed him into a small side space of the hall. Raising his eyebrow he saw a large, approximately 3 meter tall lifelike statue of the Emperor. He was stunned. Did this creature honestly believe in him back on terra? "I can ssee your sssurprise... but I cannot find it inside me... the will to abandon our god... no matter if he hatesss me..." He said. Maybe it was the emperor... and maybe it was the soft heart and the exposure to the corrupting influence of this place but Severath found himself feeling empathically for the mutant.

"He does not hate you..." he began. "Not for your appearance at least... if your mutation isnt chaotic in nature and if you still feel the Emperor's empathic light inside you then you are still a human..." he told him, trying to sound serious and not childishly naive. The lizard smiled widely but Severath continued. "Still... I am not the Emperor and I do not know your sins... so forgive me for asking but why did you brainwash these poor girls?" he asked and the lizards smile vanished.

"I DID NOT DO NO SUCH THING!" he said, his voice much more... normal as anger rose in him.

"Then why are they sooo..." Severath asked waving his hand demonstratively.

"Absent? Timid? Perssonality-lessss?" the lizard asked, clasping his scaly hands.

"Yes." Severath nodded. Herizar sighed.

"Severath... I can passs as a mandrake on the darkesst night of the darkesst month of a darkessst year... thuss our massters leave me alone... that along with my... unalienable skillss grant me a ssignificant meassure of freedom." he explained, dancing around the topic. Seeing the human raise his eyebrow in impatiance the lizard continued. "Thessse girlss... mossst of them were mere babies or children when they were captured... to take them out of the arms of their parentsss wasss cruel I do not deny that... but here they have the protection of the archon! LOOK AT THEM! Not a single one bears ssscarsss" he stuttered for a second before continuing. "They are under the archonsss protection... ssserving as invisible servants or ssstaff... and believe me here it is better to be invissiable... lest one rissk notice and torture." he explained. Severath thought he knew where the man was going with this and he was soon proven right. "Imagine if these girls had persssonalities! Imagine if they accidently make a remark... it wouldnt be the firsssssst time the archonsss orderssss were broken and a valued human ssslaved wasss.. sssulied..." he explained. "Thessse things are beneath the archonsss notice and while I know that turning thessse girls into little better mindlessss servitorsss iss evil..." he exhaled here. "I can at leassst tell them that if they are good... when the time is right... they will meet the beautiful golden man who will take care of them..." the lizard explained. A tiny bit of him felt sorry for the mutant... and another bit felt ashamed at his prejudice. Bowing his head he spoke.

"Im sorry for misjudging you." he said. While the lizard could be lying Severath saw that he had no gain from it so he concluded that his words were most likely true. A sad smile once more returned on Herizar's face. "Still... I fail to see why you summoned me... also, please do tell me that the girl send to me was... has satisfied the master's demands." he said, bringing confusion to the face of the lizard.

"THIRTEEN" he shouted and Branka appeared out of nowhere, blushing at the sight of Severath as she approached.

"I actually wanted to speak to you about her..." Herizar said. "I was a bit... angry when I saw how you ssssulied her..." now that was confusing. "But hearing how positively she reacted to you and how you attempted to give her a name and a perssss-Sonality confused me..." he said before turning to face Severath. "So pleassse explain your action of ssssending her naked back to me?" the lizard asked. "You seem like a nice decent man..." he added. Severath wasted no time explaining the situation.

"She told me she would be punished if she didnt please me... and that the more she pleases me the more her master would be happy with her... I assumed back then that the master she spoke of was the archon annnd knowing the perverseness and depravity of our masters I thought that if I didnt fuck her she would get beaten and that if I..." he exhaled. "sullied her properly that the master would be pleased with her and give her some relief..." he said and Herizar looked at him "No pun intended.. " he added. Clearly thinking and rubbing his chin the lizard spoke.

"I... see..." he turned to face the girl. "Girl, is this true." And Branka, who was already looking down at the floor blushed and nodded meekly. Exhaling with feeling the pressure gone Herizar faced Severath. "Forgive me of making presssssumptions about you." he said and the two men grabbed each other by the elbows.

"No insult was taken." Severath gladly said.

"Indeed..." Herizar smiled. "You were kinder to her than any... so Im going to tell you a little tale about her..." he said and Branka blushed harder.

"Who Branka?" Severath asked and Herizar nodded.

"Girls line up!" he ordered and the girls did come to the left and right of Branka, seemingly out of nowhere. "Do you sssee any difference?" he asked and Severath sure did notice that Branka was different than the rest. Still, how was she different his injured brain couldnt tell. Looking at Herizar he gave him a confused look.

"I see that she is... different... but how I do not know." he admitted, shaking his shoulders. "Nor do I particularly care..." he added

"Ahhhh!" Herizar clasped his hands. "But you will..." he said and Branka tried to hide her face "You see the girl you named Branka is no ordinary human..." he said.

"she isnt?" Severath asked in surprised.

"No!" herizar proclaimed. "Unlilke the ressst here... her parents were esscaping their planet... escaping it as it wasss redisscovered by the imperium?" he added and Severath cocked his eyebrows. "During their periods of sssilence, her planet managed to perfect the vat growing and cloning techologiesss that our mastersss know way better... her parentsss were both vat grown people who possessed civil rights before the imperium came... after which they found themssselves escaping the imperium becaussse ass you know... our dearesst empeor decreed that vat grownsss will serve us and that they will not be our equalsss... and while she did came from a vagina... that vagina belonged to a vat grown person and she was fathered by another vat grown person." Herizar finished. Branka was sad, that much was obvious and Severath moved in and hugged her tightly.

"Why does our Emperor hate me?" she sobbed, being the second woman crying to his chest today.

"No he doesnt!" Severath said angrily. "Its the ignorant people who claim they rule in his stead who claim that they spread his will who are evil!" he said angrily. Just a day in and he already found himself hating the imperium. "Dont believe their lies!" he told her, kissing her head and smelling he lovely hair.

"Well... I sssee you have grown attached to her..." Herizar said. "If you can perssuade the archon to let you, I will allow her to live with you and become your persssonal servant!" he proclaimed. Finally breaking the hug with Branka he turned to face the mutant.

"Herizar.." he began and the mutant eyed him. "thank you..." he said calmly and the mutant smiled at him and nodded. He waved his hand and the girls departed, leaving the two men heading for the exit.

"You should go sleep now... it isss rather late." The mutant said as they walked, pulling his hood up and concealing his clawed hands.

"Any advice how to survive here?" he asked the lizard because honestly, he could use all the help he could get.

"Simple... know your place... your no ordinary slave but be humble... dont piss off your bride or her family and thats about it... oh and be careful of backstabbing and poisonings that are so common here" Herizar managed to say without dragging any of the s's thankfully.

"thanks, anyone whom you suggest befriending?" He asked. Herizar stopped as they reached the exist.

"Hmm..." he said thinking. "It will be difficult as most Dark Eldar hate humanssssss... otherssss at besst ignore uss... still some are more... liberal... they tend not to live that long however. Ssstick with Ker and Kujica... they did kill you but they alssso saved your life twice... and they are too busy fucking eachother to actually hate humanssss... not to mention he is an incubusss and she... thanks to you... is now a sssucubus" he said, addressing the two as if they were the same person. Looking at Severaths confused face he elaborated. "Eldar twinsss are EXTREMELY rare... as they are born they share a sssoul... and one can not live without the other ... that coupled with their intenssse narcissism allows them to see each other as opposite sex versions of themselvessss... not to mention they feel all the pleasure the other feelsss..." he elaborated and Severath mentally noted that as it seemed important. "Also missstress Tala'drel isss quite posssibly the kindest of her kind... she is both your bridesss mother and your mastersss wife... it will be easssy to get on her good side and you sssshould try to make a good impression... Now I trust you know your way back?" He said. Once more Severath bowed and grabed the mutants arm.

"Herizar... thank you... thank you for everything!" He said and the lizard smiled as they shook hands. With that Severath departed, determined to find his way around the place. After a LOT of bad turns and the occasional insult, spit and odd insulting glare from the passing Dark Eldar he found his way back to the main great hall of his hab block. Most of the aliens were surprised to see him "unescorted" but as soon as someone got any smart ideas the others would tell him or her who the human actually was. Finally arriving back to his new home he saw that it was well over 11 PM and it was only then that he felt tired and that the entire day came crashing down on his back. The fighting the walking the talking... all of it felt awkward... still on recollecting the day Severath found that he could have ended up with a worse kind of bride. If he could find some way to stop Eladril trying to kill him and he could teach her basic empathy... if such a thing could be thought, he would be most satisfied... still she was a xenos and the Emperor must be having a big laugh at him as lost his soul. Severath frowned... he shouldnt be thinking that way! This time he made SURE to lock that fucking door! Emperor Orathain was right... he should have listened to him... Proceeding to the bathroom he washed his teeth awkwardly as he was still getting around the Eldar runes... thankfully the toothpaste and the toothbrushes were familiar enough to be usable. After that he took his armor off and threw it aside as he climed into the wrinkly and stained bed. Sleep came easily enough.


	11. Chapter 11

"And who are you... that enters my realm... the dear god said..." the tune was melodic, just, fair and sorrowful at the same time... waves of purple and pink intertwined by all the colors known to mankind. "that you come so slow... only a being of different ears... that has a smaller soul..." Severath felt his hearth pound with joy and ecstasy as he desired more, he desired the song to continue as he passed through the gates. "That is all the truth I see... and yet you burn, you burn very deep... to satiate your desire..." the voice continued and the realm shifted twisting and turning into pure gold as gems flew everywhere. Gold and gems covered every single inch of the landscape... yet Severath didnt desire them, for "he... was... a soldier bold... This one, who... desires nothing gold..." the voice continued and the human felt a invisible hand pull at his hearth dragging him closer "through another gate" the melodic voice continued as a gate did indeed materialize. "Of blissful banquet..." it whispered... it was odd... the words... they rhymed in its voice despite "they have no form..." it read his thoughts. Food... food and drink beyond counting... and he heard the voice again "his body fills the norm... go on.. take a bite... its nothing like a fight..." the perfection of the voice was mesmerizing... yet Severath wasnt about to eat, for it was something else he desired. "No riches or substance... this one is strong indeed..." the song continued.

"w-w-what are you?" Severaht felt his soul shiver, same as his lips. Whats worse he didnt even care or feel the emperor's touch... he wanted to find out the source of this... perfection.

"Perhaps... some joy... in the arms is what you need?" the song continued and another gate engulfed him. Women... women of all kinds... and men. It was heretical to but the Eldar... they were naked!... all of them were naked! Xenos and human alike they approached him and he shriveled. Their touch was cold... almost claw metal like. "Only in faith a different coin... was forget of this ones soul..." the voice said and the crowd despaired as he was pulled once more. "Perhaps some adoration... will drive away doubt so foul..." the song continued eating away at him and he saw the archon standing there.

"Severath!" he said, slyly as always. "Praise you our hero! Commoragh is ours!" he declared, other Dark Eldar familiar to him, they rushed him, praising him in both Eldar and gothic alike, picking him up in the grand hall and swinging him wildly. He didnt want any of this.

"N-no... stop..." he uttered. He tried thrashing about in the grasps of the xeno's. Thankfully the commotion ended and he saw that he literary levitated through the next gate where up on was flipped upside down until he landed on some dirt, his face inches away from a pond of some sorts. Still instead of seeingin his reflection he saw...

"Sergeant!?" he gasped in confusion. The man smiled... which was odd as he rarely did, reaching out his hand through the pond and placing it on his shoulder.

"It is over son!" he declared, his voice light and friendly and his demeanor light, in sharp contrast to his usual self.

"What is?" Severath asked, his eyes wide. Sergej laughed...

"the war son!" his smile became wider as more familiar faces appeared, most if not all of them guardsmen. "The emperor is pleased! The xenos are dead, you are indeed a heroooo!" he dragged the last words as Severath shook his head. NONE of this was real! HE WANTED OUT! A fire burned in him and he tried to shake himself even more and he managed to break free of the ponds gaze in panic... but then the song began anew.

"A weak but worthy man he is... and now the desired rest is his..." the song continued and he flew through yet another gate. Despite all of his training Severath was crying. What was happening? What was this beauty!? He wanted to go home yet at the same time he wanted to stay and witness the voice... yes he was close now so close... still one should rest a bit... Severath felt all of his limbs go numb as the forced that pulled him loosened its grasp. He felt to his knees gasping at the white sand underneath. Yes a small rest should do nice. Just then he threw up and began crying harder... Feeling his face swell he saw, to his horror that the sand was made of various broken bone pieces. He jumped upwards and began running in a random direction. To his horror the song continued.

"Come forth worthy champion, come be my scion... for you are fierce and posses a hearth of a lion!" it said dragging him rapidly through another gate. This time he landed in a circle of some sorts. If his senses werent experiencing an overload and if he wasnt so messed up he would have noticed the perfection and the beauty that surrounded him. He shivered, feeling that he didnt have any single ounce of strength left in his body.

"I do apologize, usually I let my guests wonder around my palace for as long as they like... but I needed you to reach me as soon as possible _Severath_ " The voice shifted, no longer singing but losing none of its perfection. Barely dragging his head upwards, he felt his body was broken as he blinked and struggled to open his eyes, his vision murky at first.

"Holy Emperor!" Severath gasped, now a broken man. Before him stood him on terra... His golden armor just as the icons depicted it, his long brown black hair perfect as Severath always imagined it. The emperor stepped forwards, approaching his fallen warrior. Before Severath's eyes the Emperor shifted, turning into a form of young girl... or boy, Severath couldnt say. This confused him but he was not about to judge his one true god.

"I am so sorry my child... the vile xeno poisoned you in your sleep..." The emperor's voice continued to ring and Severath didnt dare to get up. "And I do apologize for your treatment here... those were but last obstacles to make sure only the worthy enter my realm." Severath continued to cry at the mercy of his god. "You have passed all of it... and now I come to you in the form of this child, to extend you a hand and guide you to my realm..." Through his tears Severath saw the child stretch his arm to him. "come Severath, let me guide you to its entrance!" oh the perfection... the perfection... the stimulation of the senses... Severath reached out.

"NO!" a loud voice then boomed and the ground shook in its entirety. The child gasped and a loud crack was heard as the ceiling burst, making Severath feel as if bits of reality are falling apart. Just as suddenly he felt his entire body being grasped. Chaos insured as he was once more lifted off of the ground, but this time the touch was gentle and while not perfect and exciting it was much kinder. He noticed a flow of yellow energy around him as the child screamed at him.

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU!" it echoed, its voice no longer gentle but rough and demonic, not losing any of its perfection. Its features slowly twisted as it continued to shout out. "DAMN YOU! YOU FILTHY CORPSE! HE IS MINE AS IS THE FATE AND THE PRIZE HE OFFERS!" it shouted as its voice continued to deepen. Finally the creature had completely twisted as it rose, its features twisting with purple and dark colors. What emerged from that tiny child was unthinkable and incomprehensible. Looking at him the creature Pointed at him as he levitated ever higher, uttering a curse. "May you look upon beauty and always see me and may nothing be beautiful to you but me!" it said and Severath forced himself to turn his gaze away from it, looking backwards. On the other end of the hand stood a giant man. His armor golden but rusted. His face both the prime of human beauty and dotten with some decay as his eyes were sunk in. The man who saved him was tired... very tired or so it seemed.

"Nja nja njo!" He said causing Severath to blink.

"what?" he burst as the chaos around him.

"ANJANJA!" Someone shouted in Eldar and banged on his door as Severath jumped up. He gasped and his breathing was fast, as was his heartbeat. He was sweaty and he felt like he was choking himself.

"AHKANJAKAJ!" The banging on the door mixed with the Eldar shouts and had he been in a different position he would have found it amusing, but right now he got out of his bed and sprinted towards the bathroom.

"JUST A MINUTE!" he shouted in gothic as he rushed to the toilet to throw up. Luckily the only thing that came out of him was bloody stomach acid. The entire situation was made worse with the constant banging on the door by those ass holy aliens. Deciding he didnt have enough time Severath put a bit of toothpaste in his mouth and some water to gurgle out the bad stench and even worse taste before washing his face at least. The banging on the door got louder and louder and once he finally opened it he found that three dark eldar soldiers stood there, all fully armed and armored.

"Can I help you?" he asked, thankful that none of them pointed their guns at him. They looked at each other and one of them spat at him in the eye... Great... none of them spoke low gothic. As he was rubbing his eye to get the spit out he continued speaking. "Can you at least wait until-" he was cut off by recieven the booth of a rifle to the nose. The Dark Eldar giggled in their snobbish manner and he felt blood drip from his nose. In anger he uttered "so thats how you want it?" before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"ESKE MON'KEIGH!" he hear them protest and bang on his door angrily. Still no shots were fired and he was happy with that. Dragging and getting into his armor he glanced over his dream, but decided against getting into it now. For all he knew he could die in the next few hour and he would rather try to use all his effort to delay death, rather than ignore it. Once he was ready he left his room proper, only this time the Eldar grabbed him and pushed him forwards with the barrels of their splinter rifles. They were spewing their hate of him constantly yet he didnt care as he was lead towards, what he presumed was, the throne room. This time, just before it they turned into a slightly different chamber. In front of them stood a couple of guards at a elaborate gate like door. Great what now... Suddenly he heard a familiar melodic voice speak in Eldar and he turned around. His gaze was met by Eladril. Oh boy the bitch was here... things were about to get serious. Thankfully her face betrayed confusion as the snobbish guards explained something to her and she told them something that made them bow down mockingly and depart, leaving them alone.

"The guards say that my father send for you... but that he got an appointment in the meantime..." she said her face as innocent as ever and her childish, curious eyes darting over him. She approached him shyly at first... and then she slapped him... hard...

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he protested in confusion.

"For giving father's guards a hard time!" she declared with authority.

"What!? Dont you xenos ever sleep! Its like 6am in the morning!" and he knew he was right, he knew he didnt sleep his 8 hours and the clock in his room told him so.

"We do but why sleep when someone can kill you while you do so?" she asked calmly. What was adorable and annoying about this was that she was treating HIM as if HE was the idiot who didnt know how the galaxy worked. He exhaled, not wanting to fight her.

"So what now?" he asked, with no will what so ever.

"Well we can check on the fathers audition... providing they are not boring of course..." She said. Severath was taken aback. Well why not? Than again countless tortures may be developing behind these walls for all he knew but... bonding he must with the xeno if he was to leave this place pronto... Emperor he was awful at rhyming... unlike that creature... Surging he decided not to think about it and he noticed she was staring at him. Before she could ask him if he was doing some ape-ish ritual he spoke.

"Lets do so." he said politely and she nodded carefully. It was almost shameful how scantily she was dressed... her white dress almost transparent so he could see her bra and panties... she walked barefoot... the spoiled brat... Following her through the main entrance and then going up the side stairs he found himself besides her on one of the balconies and... he found himself surprised at the similarity this bore with the regular imperial courts. Sure the architecture was different and gory trophies were here and there but the table was in the middle, the "nobles" as Severath guessed all sat at it with other nobles, more junior in the ranking sat on side tables. A large, robbed Eldar with a crocked, scared nose which still bore the elegance of his race stood before the archon who lazily sat in his chair. The petitioner was flanked by a much younger Eldar who looked sideways and his eyes fell upon their direction. Surprisingly his mouth turned into a genuine grin. He waved at them and Severath blinked, turning to Eladril only to see her doing her best to ignore both their gazes like the selfish bitch princess she was.

"Who-..." he began but she cut him off, supporting her head lazily with her arm as she looked sideways, her elbow at the metalic fence as Severath looked at her red mane.

"Feh'lardi... just some Eldar I know..." she said casually.

"Just some Eldar?" he said, pressing the issue. She huffed and turned to face him, annoyance in her voice

"YES! Just SOME Eldar-I-know!" she huffed. Blinking at her he saw that the archon was speaking in Eldar and he sheepishly tried to continue his communication with his bride.

"Well why is he here?" he asked and Eladril shifted, once more annoyed.

"Oh his father wants to try his luck and marry him to me because I am disgraced... because of SOMEONE!" she said. Her naive and cliché social behavior was surprisingly... attractive.

"Emperor..." he uttered in anger. "Im sorry!" he said but she huffed once more. "What are his chances?" he asked and now the girl threw her hands up in the air.

"GODS YOUR SO STUPID! OF COURSE FATHER WOULD-" she began but stopped, blinking. "FATHER WOULD-" she continued, figuring out she lacked the words before swinging her head. "AH SCREW IT! YOUR JUST SO STUPID, THATS ALL!" she turned her head in embarrassment. Just then the commotion was heard as the archon became angry and both of them snapped their heads towards him.

"what is he saying!?" Severath whispered and the girl translated as her father spoke.

"so you think to approach me in my hour of shame and to reach your hand out to aid me, only to drag my skin off and eat it?" her words were calm and nowhere near as angry as her father's was and everyone in the room turned their gaze towards the archon as he spoke this.

"No no sire. I am only offering to save your daughter from the shame of marrying that mon'keigh! Sure he beat the Levati kid but my son could beat him and you wouldnt-" she spoke as the Eldar tried to explain himself, but then her father grinned and she froze... all of them did in fact.

"Oh no need to be so serious old friend. I was merely jesting..." she shivered as she spoke the words her father said smilingly. The ignorant Eldar smiled back in relief but Severath couldnt shake the feeling there is more to it than this. "Please, did you really think that I would refuse such a generous offer. In fact..." she shivered once more before continuing. "Let me extend my own hand of friendship." the archon snapped his fingers and two Dark Eldar approached the petitioner with a chest, kneeling before him as he opened it greedily. "Please wear the cape of Smrtnik with pride, to symbolize your new status!" he said and the Eldar practically ripped off his cape and threw it on a table. He couldnt be this naive, could he? The archon was up to something... Severath thought as he watched the Eldar put on the cloak and then it began... it began with a loud scream at which everyone snickered. Poor Feh-whats his face could only stare in horror and call out, shouting as the Eldar besides him turned green... at least his skin did as he screamed and his blood vessels turned blue. Whats worse he looked paralyzed and the cloak looked as if it was naturally wrapping itself around him. Severath felt weak in the knees the stomach AND the head as almost every Eldar in the room laughed.

"Father... father..." A surprised Eladril whispered. As the now rotting lifeless corpse fell on the floor after what must have been a minute of torture the archon snapped his fingers and the two guards seized the young Eldar, pining his arms and making him kneel besides the body of his father. He instantly looked towards Eldaril and he began crying as he uttered some words. The archon wasnt listening, he got up and spoke in low gothic.

"SO EVEN THE SLAVES HERE COULD UNDERSTAND! MAY THIS WOULD BE PRINCLING CHOSE THE GIFT OF SMRTNIK ROYALTY HIMSELF!" he said as another two Eldar approached the kneeling pinned man and opened a box containing jewelry and boy what jewelry it was... gems of all kinds, rings, crowns scepters chains necklaces... and Severath didnt doubt for an instant that all of them could kill in the most gruesome way. The boy looked at Eldaril, crying and obviously pleading.

"What is he saying?" he whispered to the shocked Eldar. Turns out not even she was immune to her father's cruelty.

"He is begging me to save him, to recall the times when we played together as children.." she said, lost and out of this world. "Funny how...WAIT WHAT ARE YOU-!?" she began and finished with a silent "doing" as Severath got onto the fence and jumped down professionally, using his training and experience to land properly on a table. This caused everyone to gasp and even the archon turned his gaze towards him. Severath ran between the two guards holding the jewels and the pinned down prisoner.

"YOU HAVE A CHOICE!" He said, looking at the now blushing Eladril. Archon was, surprisingly, too stunted to speak and so were most of the other Eldar in the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU-" the archon spoke getting out of his chair but Severath continued, looking at his bride, his arms wide in a weak attempt to stop this.

"YOU HAVE A CHOICE ELADRIL! YOU CAN LET THIS MAN DIE A MOST HORRID DEATH AND LET HIS SOUL BE DEVOURED BY THE CHAOS GOD YOUR RACE HATES AND FEARS! YOU HAVE A CHOICE OF BARING THAT ON YOUR CONCIOUS UNTIL THE END OF YOUR DAYS AND UNTIL YOU BURRY IT SO DEEP THAT YOU BECOME LIKE THE WRECHED SCUM OF THIS PLACE!" He shouted but by now the Eldar had recuperated and were shouting at him.

"SIEZE HIM!" the archon barked and the guards started piling up on him. Still he wasnt going down easy and luckily, he guessed correctly that the guards would not dare harm him. He continued shouting as he fought.

"WHAT JOY WILL YOU GET OUT OF THIS MAN'S DEAHT! WHAT JUISTACE!? WHAT SATISFACTION!?" He shouted angrily as he dodged a punch to the face by an armored grunting brute. Still by now it was too late and he was tackled to the ground. "IS IT COLD SO MUCH! IS YOUR HEART SO COLD THAT YOU HAVE NO COMPASION OR REGRET-!" he said before a barrel of a gun was placed in his mouth, silencing him.

"HOW DARE YOU LOWLY CREATURE DECIDE TO-!" the archon barked in anger. Still what came next surprised not only him, but everyone present in the room.

"Father!" Eladaril called out, her face full of determination with a slightly mix of fear embarrassment and confusion. Archon stopped, slowly turning to face his daughter with a evilest glare he could muster. "Let him go!" She begged still and the archon shook with anger. "Please... father... let him go!" she begged and the gossip began between the Eldar. With a wave of the hand he dismissed the guards holding Severath and the young Eldar.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET THEM GO?" barked one Eldar.

"The kid yes... he is at least one of us... and she who thirst should be denied at every turn..." the archon said and the court, while still booing with disapproval, was much more lenient. "As for the human... break his neck..." he said casually. The guards immediately walked towards the panicked Severath.

"FATHER!..." Eladril call out once more. To his surprise the archon took off his helmet and laughed.

"Alright... his nose then!" he transmuted his order.

"what!?-" Severath said as a flying knee kick from out of nowhere connected with his nose, causing his kneeling form to fall onto the floor.

"At least with a flat nose he will be one step closer to Eldar perfection!..." the archon remarked and the room laughed in a subtly snobbish way.

* * *

Severath drifted in and out of consciousness. He felt nothing, no pain and no sensation as he was dragged away. When he came to he found himself in a much smaller room. Like all the rooms in this accursed place it hummed in a dark purple red light and it possessed sharp arches which supported it. Luckily for him, the archon didnt know that this particular human had broken his nose quite a few times and as a result his nasal cavity was stronger. While his nose wasnt broken, it was bleeding and he shifted it, hearing a crack as pressure elevated itself. He heard voices and turning his gaze he saw a VERY angry archon speaking to Eladril. They were shouting but it was him who was the loudest and Eldaril, althou a bitch of her own caliber, soon gave way as her shouts became squeaks of protest. Suddenly he raised his hand, fast as a blink of an eye and the girl gasped. The veins on the older Eldar's head pulsed with anger but he looked sideways and as if he had seen something he lowered his limb, refusing to hit her. With some words in Eldar he send her to the corner of the room as he approached Severath, who was still on the floor.

"You have cost me a great deal of nerve young human... and you seem to posses it in great degree..." he said, his voice deep with anger as he grabbed him by his ear. Severath moaned in protest but he downright screamed as he was being pulled. For a while he was dragged across the floor and through a door before he got onto his feet and realized that he was in the main chamber once more. The archon pushed him downwards as he lead him by his ear, as if he was a naughty child. With a last push Severath made a roll and ended up on his knees with two guards pointing their spears at him. The archon casually walked towards his throne, his footsteps loud and domineering as all conversation ceased. Finally seating himself and exhaling Severath noticed that all eyes were fixated on the two of them.

"I shell speak in the lowly tongue of the mon'keigh so this worm here can understand us..." Vel'arath began slowly and calm, his face twisted with pride and arrogance. "What say you fellow Eldar, how shell we entertain ourselves with this interloper?" he asked and just as his speech ended the room boomed in Eldar voices and the archon waved his hand."Please please!" he began "I want this worm to understand what will happen to him, so do try and speak in his lowly language..." he added.

"SHOOT HIM!" someone said. "HE IS NOT EVEN WORTH TORTURING! HIS SOUL CAN ONLY MAKE US DRYER!" the voice continued with a mild agreement from the crowd behind Severath.

"CUT OUT HIS TONGUE AND HIS PENIS AND THEN STICH THEM ON IN EACH OTHERS PLACES!" A woman shouted rather joyously much to the giggling of other Eldar. Still Severath breathed deep and looked into the archon's eyes. If the old saying 'the eyes are the window to the soul' was true then there was a lot to be said about the archon. Still that seemed to work both ways as the archon stared back at Severath's neutral expression.

"DRAG HIS ENTRAILS THROUGH HIS ASSHOLE AND ATTACH THEM TO A VACCUME CLEANER!" The Eldar boomed at this and Severath didnt even want to know how that was possible. Having enough of this the archon waved his hand at the crowd and they shut up once more.

"If I were any other man I would offer this one the choice between your suggestions. But my _friends_ " the archon twisted the word, filling it to the brim with poison. "This is why I am the archon and you are not..." he said and no one dared to question him. "If this worm can bite and eat the entrails of my enemies I would use him. If I knew with certainty that because of this mon'keigh I would become Vect himself tomorrow I would gladly suck his dick... ahh... pride will get you somewhere, but not everywhere and certainly not to power if you use it constantly..." he gave a lecture as his legs were crossed and the tip of his fingers touched themselves, his sharp clawed fingers stretching from them. The Eldar whispered, clearly displeased by the words of their leader but none of them wanted to disagree, or they didnt dare... althou Severath was certain it was a mixture of the two.

"Still!" He finally continued, breaking the gossip. "who am I to deny my subjects? Especially if our goals are overlapping..." he said and all eyes were pinned at him as his lips twisted into a most mesmerizing, if evil, smile Severath ever saw. "Send him to the ground..." he simply said and the room EXPLODED with cheers, althou only the smartest Eldar didnt seem to enjoy the notion, still Severath didnt notice that.

"Human!" with the wave of the hand Vel'arath silenced the crowd. "For the next five days you will walk the very grounds of Commoragh, a camera fitted to you to transcribe your actions to us directly... as punishment, you will be able to go there with your armor and even with some gadgets!... but no weapons!" He explained the room joyfully giggled. "Do try and make our program interesting though... its no fun having sex to boring survival program where the participant is safe!" he said and the crowd nodded. With a snap of the finger the archon ordered the two guards to grab Severath. Looking around in confusion the human saw his master get off of his throne and walk besides him as the guards dragged him up and made him follow the archon. The crowd was a landscape of emotions, each praising the archon, some praising Severath, others throwing flowers at him and some hissing and spiting at him, throwing insults in both gothic and Eldar and some even throwing pieces of food at him. Once they were finally out of the chamber the archon lead them to an odd section of the complex Severath had not seen before. Once they were in a... smelly room which didnt have any specialty about it the archon turned to face him.

"Leave us..." he said coldly and the guards bowed and left the room, thankfully closing the door behind them. Now the archon stared at him, his old (by Eldar standards) face and his yellow-orange eyes fixated upon him. "You are the single coldest... cruelest... evilest Mon'keigh I have ever known..." his voice was cold with hatred AND hot with anger, all the while seeped into the most toxic poison imaginable.

"Why? Because I ruined your orgasm at having people murdered for offering you a business transaction?" Severath made a withy comeback and for a millisecond he saw the archon slap him with his hand and he even felt the upcoming pain but the archon made no such move.

"I would slap you but I dont want to sully my hand..." he said, his voice the same. "But no... not because of that... I dont care about that boy... I dont care at all..." he said turning away and staring into the wall. "tell me, do you know why I had his father tortured and killed that way and why I wanted to kill him?" he asked and just as Severath opened his mouth to answer he continued. "dont answer..." the archon's voice boomed as he turned his head sideways to look at him as he silenced him, before looking back into the wall. "It was because to show all those bastards in there that if you are inferior to me and come to me ARROGANTLY with a proposition, then if your proposition isnt VERY good you will suffer for your arrogance... so in short I wanted to remind them of their place..." he explained turning around to face the human. "But that is not why I am angry human..." he said approaching Severath. "You condemned my daughter to death..." the Eldars face was twisted with anger, sadness and revulsion.

"How?" Severath asked simply.

"BY TEACHING HER EMPATHY!" The archon said sternly and it was clear he was prevent himself from shouting. The alien was short, for one of his stature... while most of his family and the nobles were around 2.3 meters tall and some even taller, the archon stood barely at 2.2 meters. It maybe that the nobles were inherently higher because of their superior genetics... Either way he still doubted that it was appropriate calling the archon short as he would be considered tall by human standards and Severath stood only at 1.8 meters, a fact that had given him trouble when he was inducted into the storm troopers. He realized the meaning of the archons words but he decided to plead ignorance.

"how so?" he asked naively and blatantly.

"Oh you stupid mon'keigh!" the archon exhaled in frustration, pointing to the door. "You saw what those _people_ are like!" he referred to his subjects. "They would rather skin me alive and watch me choke on my own farts before they would so much as greet me! In fact the only thing that prevents them from making that thing a reality is the fact that they are all cowards who are afraid of me because of my 'evilness' " the archon explained, still fuming. "They will only answer to the biggest, meanest, evilest, strongest and the smartest of their kind and in the case you didnt notice Im the type of man to prefer cunning over strength to please those FUCKS!" the archon cursed. It was funny really... a leader of a xeno... faction as Severath didnt want to label it as a cult, fuming and being honest before him... The archon breathed deep, his face becoming normal again as he leaned against the wall. "Maybe I expected too much from a human..." he said calmly.

"I know you will probably not believe me but I want the best for your daughter..." Severath actually blush. Emperor damn it he was a fucking storm trooper not a baby sitter. "I think she could use a little empathy, after all you have it..." he said, althou he blatantly admitted to himself that he doubted his words more then he doubted that the ration bars his old chef made were made out of anything remotely organic. The archon exhaled and said something in Eldar, clearly mocking him.

"You are so stupid and naive..." he finally spoke in gothic.

"Do you think that your daughter could and should be happy by murdering her friends?" Severath questioned the archon, who huffed once more in annoyance.

"Listen human!" the archon barked. "I would LOVE to live in your world!" he said pointing to himself. "I would love to live in your happy little world where a demon isnt eating away at my soul, a world where I dont have to look behind my back every second in case a idiot decides to off me with poisonous darts or worse, a world where I can live out an eternity happy with my family as far away and removed from politics as possible, a world where my family is safe... " the archon said. For the first time Severath wondered, what was it about him that made people speak way more than he did. Perhaps the Eldar were naturally chatful, or maybe it was him being a human that they thought they could talk everything to him because he wouldnt comprehend it. "Or alternatively, id love to be the monster you make me out to be..." the archon continued. "A reality where I am a beast who kills everyone without a care in the world about his family... that way I would have been far more successful than I am today..." the archon panted with annoyance. Severath was only confused further. He will never understand these aliens it would seem. "In this world, its better for my daughter to be the bitch she is than to be a woman you want her to... You saw Orathain, I only fulfilled his wish to become a haemonucleai so he wouldnt be killed in battle... the boy is so soft that he even refuses most modifications of C'kreg... he would not last a minute out there... or in here without me..." With each passing moment the human felt more like shit. Vel'arath's words were true but he wanted to cut him off before he choked on his own anger.

"I understand... I do not know how to proceed with that information... but I understand..." Severath said and the two rested as the archon gathered himself. Being over 4 millennia old the Eldar did seem to be tired, in one way or the other.

"Tell me..." Severath began. "Why do you keep me around? Why dont you kill me in the most vile manner possible... I know that you would never be so merciful with another human... and that you probably wouldnt tell me all of that... its just so out of character for one such as yourself... why?" Severath asked. Surely a regular archon would do all those vile things and none would be so open to him about this. To his surprise the archon laughed, snobbishly.

"That you are correct human!" he said, his face clear now. "There is a VERY good reason why Im so... liberal towards you, but I wont tell you that because it will make your dick raise so high that you will have a pair of testicles instead of a mouth!" the archon spoke, gathering himself. "Now come! we have more important things to do... tell me, do you know anything of our realm, human?" he asked as they walked through the corridors.

"No... but I am sure you will tell me." Severath said. If this archon was this soft, then it was a fucking mystery how he survived this long, then again he did murder that Eldar's father so violently so he probably did have a plan when he talked to him.

"That... you are correct." he said as they walked through a large door. The rooms in this part of the complex were unadorned... thankfully. "Commoragh has 3 suns lighting it... and we are so far away that none of them can reach us with their light, thats why our rooms are glowing slightly and why everything is so murky here... This is the largest and tallest building in this part of Commoragh and the oldest one at that. Like in your precious hive cities the higher you are the better your off... Once long ago in a different age the ground level was filled with busy streets and various merchants... not it is but a wasteland reserved for the most wretched being both human and Eldar alike... You are to survive for 5 days in this place... but dont think about going to the places controlled by the other kabals... because if you do nothing good will come of it for both of us..." the archon explained as they walked.

"How will I know the boundary?" Severath asked.

"You wont!" the archon replied instantly. For a person of intrigue he talked too much WAY too much and yet Severath was glad for it. "You will have a camera attached to you to follow your every move... and to make sure you dont lie about your abilities, as its better to see than to hear... Oh and remember when I said that you wont be carrying weapons?" the archon asked stopping and turning towards Severath.

"yes?" Severath asked meekly in confusion. The archon nodded and turned around, continuing his march as Severath struggled to keep up with the tall alien.

"Well I dont mind if you cheat... your gun is in the possession of the succubus which killed you, you can retrieve it once we are finished... but right now... I want to make sure that your luck in the arena wasnt a fluke... because luck alone wont save you boy, oh you will need it, but not JUST IT!" And it was then that Severath noticed the smell of sweat become more prevalent as they walked through another door. The last few corridors were empty, yet this room, which was shaped as an observatory was full of the xenos... xeno warriors that is. They all saluted when the archon entered and he waved them off. bellow and from the observatory was a room which was obviously used for training. Some of the participants wore armor while others were almost naked. Nearly every weapon was practiced here at the various rings that lay scattered through the area. Following the archon he descended to the main part of the enormous room. The Eldar saluted them as they passed and the archon shouted them off, approaching one particular ring. It was then that Severath noticed, to his horror, that some of the aliens were practicing on human slaves. Not WITH them, but ON them. This particular ring contained a fairly well armored Dark Eldar who stood rather tall and had oddly and sharply formed eyebrow bones... for the lack of a better term and Severath bet that he was a noble as well. The human was lying in the corner of the ring begging as the Eldar teased him in between punches and kicks.

"you there! Boy! Show this human what for!" the archon said, pushing Severath into the ring. The dark haired Eldar turned to face him as a crowd gathered around the ring.

"Well if it isnt the most revered mon'keigh who kicked the Levat prince in the posterior!" this particular Eldar spoke gothic rather pleasantly. He turned around to face the archon "It would be a most satisfactory feeling to prove my strenght against this slave grand uncle!" he said and bowed. Great... not only does this bastard have lots of children but he also has a shit ton of other relatives too. Smirking Severath approached the human in the corner, ignoring his opponent, who was surprised to see Severath to simply walk besides him.

"tell me... it is a battlefield and this creature is unarmed and you have beaten it... what do you do?" He asked the Eldar, who was now placed behind his back.

"Why finish it of course!" the Eldar responded. Thankfully he wasnt as retardedly snobbish as the rest of his kin.

"How so?" he asked as the human gasped and begged him in his own native language which Severath didnt recognize.

"What?" The Eldar blinked at him in disbelief.

"Show me, go on... unless you are a peace lover like your Craftworld kin..." Severath said non chalantly and a loud "ohhhhh" was heard by the crowd. The Eldar huffed and charged at the human, who now cried hysterically. And then Severath got him... As he was about to pass him Severath swung around, leg first as he tripped his armored opponent. As the Eldar fell forwards Severath grabbed him by the throat and swung him backwards making his back rest across his knee, leaving him quite able to snap the aliens neck. Still he didnt do so. "Priority target... A enemy who is fully combat capable is always a priority higher than a downed enemy..." he told the Eldar who, naturally held a surprised expression on his face. The crowd "booed" drastically, with only some, like the archon, snickering at the scene.

"Thanks..." the Eldar said, his teeth clenched with anger and not moving as he spoke through them. "Ill be sure to remember that..." he said before grabbing Severath's arm with his own and wiggling his throat in the direction of Severath's thumb, making the human release his grip upon the alien as the Eldar swung around, sweeping his leg and taking Severath's own. Still the human was ready and he merely rolled into a combat ready position. Then, to his horror a metalic sound piercing the air signalized someone tossing his enemy a dagger, which the xeno grabbed easily and with unholy precision. Now facing him properly the crowd cheered on as his opponent stabbed at the air, tauntingly.

"Life's not fair eh..." Severath uttered as the enemy lunged at him and he sidestepped just in time for the Eldar to leave a single short cut onto Severaths carapace chest plate. All attempts to grab the alien were futile as the alien decided not to press his advantage and instead roll forwards before turning around to face Severath.

"huh.." the alien huffed as he made a few short but efficient slices which forced Severath to give ground and retreat. Then the human decided to risk it, extending his arms he successfully grabbed the aliens weapon hand and swing it around himself violently. This send the alien flying into the pillar outside the ring. However this was no human opponent and the Eldar landed feet first on the pillar and he pushed himself off, flying back into Severath.

"UGHN!" Severath moaned as the Eldar's free hand and body connected with him and the two were send rolling onto the floor. At first it seemed that the xeno would end up on top of him but Severath pushed himself and he Successfully landed on top of the alien, his hand gripping and pining the alien's weapon hand. Before he could do anything else, let alone declare victory, however the alien brought his free hand and slapped Severath directly into the ear. Severath screeched as the entire room and the cheering crowd gave way to static noise. Rolling around and pinning Severath the Eldar brought down his weapon and Severath moved his head just in time for the weapon to land into the thick fabric of the ring. Luckily for him the alien miscalculated and now its weapon was lodged in the floor and he was unable to pull it free. Severath used this as he used his left hand to grab the upper parts of the aliens weapon arm and his right hand to hit the aliens neck sideways while pulling him off of his body. The alien rolled, its face now red from the shock and disrupted blood supply from the impact on his neck and the two, now both standing or better yet crouching, eyed each other and the weapon between them. The crowd was in an uproar.

"ENOUGH!" a deep yet stern voice was heard, but it was not the archon. The crowd immediately fell silent. It was the oldest bitch son of the archon. Derath'ila if he recalled Branka's words correctly. He looked old, not as old as his father, but older than the most. He was also armored and everyone was staring at him as he approached the ringside. The Eldar who fought against his bowed meekly at his overlord. Severath waited until his opponent to turn towards him and then he bowed. This caused the dark Eldar to snicker around him and his opponent was caught off guard. Sure he and the rest of the race were used to humans bowing before them like the slaves they are, hell it was even expected of them, but no one expected a bow of respect from a warrior to a fellow warrior. To meet a human as equal, even if it was on combat was incomprehensible to most dark Eldar. So the poor sod that was Severath's opponent stood there. Noticing this the human approached the buried dagger and he took it out, much to the amazement of the onlookers who were now convinced he would gut his opponent. Having the same impression, his opponent got into position and was only further surprised when Severath offered him the dagger.

"You fight well..." he said with a smile. It turned out that it wasnt that hard to praise a xeno... if there existed something worth praising and in this case it did.

"thanks... you two..." the Eldar replied, taking the dagger awkwardly.

"How old are you?" Severath asked, sensing that despite all of his skill the boy was still a rookie.

"16 of your years..." the xeno answered awkwardly. The human smiled at him.

"Good, keep it up and you will be a good raider one day." he said, much to the confusion of everyone around him. His opponent nodded in acknowledgement, thankful of the praise but confused none the less.

"Come mon'keigh, let _me_ test your might!" The prince spoke and with a bow Severath followed him to another, larger ring. Getting into it the prince snapped his fingers and someone threw him a wooden stick, a LARGE wooden stick, reminiscent of a sword. Severath saw another person offer him his own stick and as he was about to grab it, the filthy xeno let it fall onto the floor, much to the amazement of its wretched friends. Sighing he picked up his stick and took up his position.

"Ready... and..." But the bastard cheated, spiting in Severath's eyes before hitting his hand with such force that the stick flew out of his grasp, before hitting him in the neck and kicking his legs from underneath him.

"your...dead..." he said and the crowd applauded with joy. "AGAIN!" the prince screamed and with anger Severath took the stick and he renewed his stance. His carapace armor was light but the prince's unholy armor seemed to be lighter while offering more protection.

"IYYAH!" Severath said as he swung his stick, the Eldar parried easily and the two swung their sticks against each other as Severath pressed his advantage. The prince dodged and grabbed his sword arm with his off hand, before swinging his wooden sword wide. Thankfully Severath ducked and swung his foot underneath the xeno who in turn let his arm go and jumped wide.

"Stop..." the archon said. "Fight this battle fairly..." he awkwardly said, throwing Severath a large, seemingly wooden, shield, much to the disappointment of nearly everyone and to the anger of his son.

"Iyagh!" Severath said, allowing himself wider sword swings. This time, it was the xeno who was backing away. Severath didnt know if he was simply wanting to wear him down or did the xeno want to get behind Severath's defenses without risking it. After about half a minute of wild swings the xeno finally made his move by throwing what must have been a punching back at Severath. The human readied his shield and the bag, which was CONSIDERABLY heavy, bounced off, leaving only his arm shaken. Was this bastard trying to crack his shield? The xeno lured him to the crowd and the fuck proceeded to grab a spectator and push him into Severath. The armor wasnt that heavy and Severath wasnt that tired but the anger and impotent rage boiled in him as he raced towards his opponent who got back into the ring as Severath pushed some sort of training machine past the pillar from which the xeno ran. Now pushing him to the far side of the ring, facing a wall Severath saw an opportunity and he pushed another training device, blocking both flanking pats of escape as he rushed the xeno. The prince expected this and counter attacked, his wooden sword raised high. Severath easily blocked it and pinned him to the wall, his wooden sword pinned to the xeno bastards neck.

"A tie..." the archon said. What was he on abou- oh... Severath looked down to see Derath'ila's off hand holding a metal dagger, aimed directly at his heart. Severath backed off, returning to his position.

"Father this is pointless! I could beat this mon'keigh any day!" The prince spoke.

"As could I!" the archon replied. "And I do not doubt your ability or experience Derath'ila but I doubt your wisdom of underestimating your opponent! You could have easily beaten him, even with his advantage, yet you opted for a path that could have gotten you kill!" The archon scolded, his voice calm but stern. The prince fumed but said nothing. "human!" the archon continued. "A word!" hearing that Severath obeyed. Approaching the archon the human leaned in.

"Compliment him on his breath then sidestep him and bring him low." the archon whispered and Severath looked at him awkwardly. Nodding in an even more awkward manner he bowed and returned to his opponent.

"once more!" the archon ordered and the two sticks struck each other, Severath putting the weight of his shield in his favor. The two were face to face, their eyes locked.

"Umm... your breath smells nice!" Severath declared. Derath'ila relented slightly, confusion washing over his face.

"what?!" the prince asked. Severath lightened his face.

"Yes... strawberry mint if Im not mistaken." the former storm trooper remarked and the prince's eyes widened. His grip loosened ever so slightly.

"Why thanks, I didnt expect a mon'keigh to-" But it was too late, pushing his shield hand he grabbed Derath'ila sword arm and sidestepped. The prince didnt have the time to finish his sentence as he was pulled to the floor, a shield pinning him and a wooden sword next to his neck. No dagger would save him this time.

"See what I mean..." the archon said and everyone laughed as Severath got up. Derath'ila fumed but he still bowed with courtesy before departing.

Sometime later Severath found that his sweaty, hot body enjoyed the cold breeze that echoed through the corridor as the archon himself guided him back to his chambers.

"Thanks for teaching my son a lesson..." the archon said. Despite himself Severath found that he enjoyed Vel'arath's company.

"He was right you know..." the human responded, earning a subtle yet questioning 'hmm' from his master. "he could beat me easily... especially in a battleground..." Severath admitted.

"Well he is over a 100 times older than you..." the archon remarked. "Rest now and gather your things, for tomorrow morning you depart for your trial..." he told him as they reached Severaths room.

"Archon... may I bring my friends to live in these rooms?" the human asked. The archon didnt react a bit when he answered.

"Have them you may... as you may chose their residents. You can chose WHOEVER you want to live in these quarters BUT your human friends..." the archon's face was neutral, as if he didnt give a fuck. Severath gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"why is that?" he asked plainly.

"Isnt it obvious?" the Eldar remarked. "Getting a Eldar woman here to rape you I can understand... as I can understand getting a vat grown clone human woman here to serve you..." THE BASTARD KNEW ABOUT BRANKA DAMN IT! Still Severath didnt want to react or to give him joy. Still while Herizar probably told him, he couldn't blame the mutant, he was after all a much more loyal servant then he was... and with good reason. "but getting your comrades here will only let you plot your escape together... and before you ask, no I am not interested how secure my domain is, I am not taking any chances..." the archon explained.

"Why are you taking chances with me then?" Severath asked. "how do you know I wont stab you right now?" his argued his point, countering his master who shrugged.

"My wife will answer that, should you live to meet her." Well that was awkward. "Oh and one last thing!" the archon said handing Severath a rather large and hefty pouch. Once he opened it he saw it was full of gems and gold coins. Dafuq was this all about? "For your effort today... because of you 2 of my children are... richer people..." And with that the archon smirked. "What? did you think that slaves are our currency? Yes they are if you are rich as I am, but those lowly vat grown Eldar living on the grounds can hardly afford a slave, so they torture any human they meet... and this will allow you to do business with them... should you find someone sane down there..." well that explains a lot... even if only to make the situation more awkward the archon nodded and turned his back to him as he departed. "Dont forget to "cheat" human... thats the only way to survive in this place." THAT BLOODY BASTARD! Why couldnt he be your usual xeno overlord? For a person who was running this show for over 4 millennia he lacked, at least in Severaths mind, every single quality a xeno leader needed to have. Than again he was a good actor, so he maybe faking being evil to keep his position... or he may be faking being good to Severath...

"Thank you!... thank you for everything!" Severath called out to him but he wasnt sure if he could hear a subtle 'no problem'... The worst thing about this... this asshole paid better than the imperium... Severath sighted as he closed the door... there was a long day ahead of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**dspendragon125 - a NORMAL Dark Eldar yes... but this prince is over 3000 years old, has better armor and has hidden weapons (ie dagger) which may or may not be poisoned and he is willing to cheat and he knows how to cheat. Severath on the other hand has also experience but not nearly as much and he has had his mind/memory wiped and has spend the last few years on over glorified guard duty**

 **89 thanks for the tip, but this is my usual lay out and Im WAY too lazy to fix anything... including the grammar.. since this is just a side project of mind :D still Im glad you enjoy it**

"Greetings operator. I hope you were satisfied with the last session." The machine told him. This time he made SURE to lock the door properly.

"Just enter the next date on the paper please..." he responded, a bit too roughly. If he was going to die than at least he wanted to know his memories properly.

"Affirmative!" The womanly, yet cheerful voice told him. The darkness shifted and thankfully Severath was used to it by this point. "year 230 of millennium 42nd..." the machine spoke. He was 10 years old and he instantly remembered this scene, up to the point that he didnt want to relive it.

"COME ON BOY!" The drill abbot Pakas shouted, his voice old and raspy. He was the complete opposite of Abo. The later was fat and kind while the former was thin and ass-holy. Kale was also there in the training room with him as were the rest. The old man constantly shouted and insulted them as he walked, leaning on his stick. He was the classic example of 'I didnt manage to die for the emperor so Ill beat his youth'. He was everything that Severath despised in a person. He thought he was smart and clever but he was merely sadistic. Right now they were assembling and disassembling their lasguns. While they were thought to do so even with blindfolds Pakas had taken his eye on young Severath. It all started when he beat the previous record of 14 seconds to assemble a lasgun, completing it in 12. Right now Pakas was in front of him as Severath was practicing the assembling of his weapon.

"OH!" Pakas gasped, using his stick to push the barrel of the gun just out of Severath's reach and letting it fall onto the floor. "To treat your weapon with such disrespect is to incur the wrath of the omnissiah! Be thankful that I dont give you to the tech priests for lobotomization!" The old man shouted, his raspy voice assaulting Severath's ears as his spit landed on the boy's face. Severath gave him no pleasure or protest as always. "Be thankful I will just flog you and sent you to be without supper!" Emperor... how he hated that man... even Arathus, the resident or better yet 'retired' tech priest had more emotions than him. After his beating Severath was pushed out of the room and in his subtle anger, tempered by the joy knowing that the Emperor sees all and will condemn that uppity asshole to a hell worse than any known to the young boy, he walked across the winding corridors of the complex, not unlike the one where he was right now. Emperor he hated the studying... if it wasnt martial arts it was the dogmatic study of both the imperial cult and various other subjects which, while not dull in themselves, were made hell by various instructors that were... not as wise as they thought they were.

"Oh... hello young one..." the metallic sound that breathed through the tech priests neck... or was it his mouth? Severath honestly couldnt tell... the man was completely mechanical at this point, being over 2 millennia old. Like most of his kind he was on a ever ending quest for knowledge... until he realized that his brain, his only still functioning biological part, was starting to rot. After failing to find a cure for it, he became content to live out his days teaching the youth of the imperium about the ways of the machine. Severath felt ashamed by not looking at the tech adept, the anger still burned in his heart. "Do not fear... young one, I saw what he did... but you should learn from that, the galaxy is far worse, better he trains you here and that you survive tomorrow then for him to cuddle you so you will die tomorrow." the metallic sound of Arathus's voice was pleasant and the machine man knelt besides the bleeding boy, his face metallic as two orange augmetic eyes as mechadendrites hung from his robbed body. Still Severath enjoyed his presence. In a way now that he looked back at it, the tech priest missed his calling, for he would have been a better philosopher... then again he was sure the mechanicus had an entire division for that part of its dogma.

"Arathus..." the young Severath's voice mutated and changed as he entered puberty. "Why does the machine god hate the alien mechanism?" he asked. The present day Severath smiled... how easy it was to get away with all these small heresies when he was young and 'stupid' so it was forgiven him. Still the tech priest bore him no resentment and in fact, if Severath was to judge now Arathus was actually glad because he could talk more openly with the young man.

"The subject is complicated young one..." He said, reaching his ancient, heavy metallic arm towards his shoulder. "I have processed it many times... and I think my colleagues are right and wrong..." he said, but he saw that that only confused the boy. "The alien mechanism is a perversion of truth... the machines made by man have a soul breathed into them by the divinely superior human race... who posses many qualities the xeno's lack... althou Im sure some of my colleagues who study the flesh of the alien would disagree..." he told him, making a pause to make sure the kid understood before continuing. "I agree on that.. the machine spirit in the alien's machine is corrupted simply by not being of human origin... as the creed says, "the alien mechanism is the perversion of the truth..."" the metallic voice got even more metallic and form as the adept recounted the creed of the omnissiah. "But what if forgets to mention is that even perverted truth is truth in the end... it may not be as pure as the original truth but it can be purified..." surprisingly the tech priest panted, his rotting brain struggling to make his lecture. "Unfortunately in our imperium live stupid blind and stubborn people who in their blind attempts to remain pure, refuse to get dirty by purifying and examining these alien devices..." he explained. Severath looked at him and even as a child he managed to comprehend the tech priest's words. The older Severath actually resisted letting a tear our at this. "Everything is already made and is around us young one, but we must reach out and take it... far too many of my colleagues cant be bothered with that..." Funny... it was only now that he truly comprehend the words. Placing his young hand on the cold metal limb of his elder as he felt blood dribble from his bare back Severath asked.

"why did you replace your body with metal?" The present day Severath smirked... oh the naivety of youth... for a while the priest looked at him, as if searching for the right answer.

"My colleagues will say... "the flesh is weak" ... but that is not entirely true young one... the truth is, "flesh is not strong enough"... without these metal parts I would be long dead... your young body may be evolving but heed my words, at one point it will reach its peek and start falling down slowly, never to reach that peek again... my body may not evolve but I can replace it at will with a stronger variant and it will most definitely not decay with the right prays and rites of maintenance." The tech priest explained. Young Severath looked at him.

"But why not replace your body with another biological one!? Surely you have the knowledge to create it!?" the boy asked. The now much older Severath giggled. This puzzled the tech priest, who struggled to refute the boy's words. It was depressing to know that if he was older and talking to another tech priest about this, he would end up as a servitor.

"I... do not know... actually... this body is more durable but after millennia I do admit to crave the knowaldge of what flesh feels like... again... all needs to be rediscovered..." the tech priest struggled as his brain ached. Taking his hand off of Severath's shoulder he placed it on the boy's chin "If you are so interested in the ways of the flesh, I can say that you will make a fine genetor... a member of our biologis path or even an explorator..." The tech priest told him and the memory shifted. Severath wanted to keep watching it but the machine returned him to darkness.

" year 231 of 42nd millennium..." it said as the darkness shifted. The vision was murky... very murky. The young Severath tip toed stealthily, a knife in his hand as he pushed the wood and metal door open slowly. A man was snoring... Pakas... oh he recalled this... he wanted to slit the man throat... or stab him in the stomach... or make him suffer for all the torture he had inflicted upon him.

"I would not do that if I were you..." Abo's voice came from behind him and Severath gasped. He was always a child with few expression... mostly due to his military upbringing which allowed for as little drama as possible. Pakas was snoring as drool escaped his old mouth, his entire body stinking of alcohol.

"Abo!" Severath whispered turning to face the fat priest. The man was either sitting or squatting in the corner looking at him with his calm face.

"You can kill that man, send his soul to the emperor's judgment and be tried, convicted and executed as a heretic... or you can wait half a year to be recruited properly and serve the emperor as you were intended to..." Abo's calm voice disarmed Severath and he relented.

"He will torture countless others after me!" Severath protested.

"And I will stop him... as I always do..." Abo spoke and the youth looked down. "The galaxy doesnt function on benevolence... and the emperor commends those who do just things... just and stupid things that get them killed. However, he commends those smart enough to let one small evil cause much greater goodness far more... How do you think the inquisition has his blessing?" Abo explained and got up, approaching the boy. The young Severath dropped his blade and cried as the fat priest hugged him gently, his thick arms covering the boy's scared back as he cried into the priests thick robes.

"Well that was an emotion trip!" the adult Severath spoke as the machine processed him and let him out. He contemplated taking a shower, but he decided to postpone it as he proceeded to do push ups and exercises before eating. This time he ordered a grox sandwich. For a perverted xeno machine this replicator thing was quite alright... He sat on his bed eating his meal, shamefully nodding to himself that he hadnt even bothered himself to explore the entire room.

"Human! A word!" he heard someone knock on his door. Great...even more visitors. Still the person spoke gothic, so he had the small chance of not looking at another xeno's face. Getting up he huffed and contemplated putting on his armor, which he so carelessly put aside. Deciding not to he opened the door casually and his eyes went wide at the sight before him. On one side stood a human, a bald male one who's white skin mixed with countless scars on his face, the white scar tissue contrasting his normal skin. But what really shook his balls was the other figure. It was the whats his face kid boy childhood Eldar friend of the bitch princess... he really needed to get a grip on these Eldar names... The alien's face was swollen a bit and it was obvious that he was crying beforehand. Still now it was clear... Severath just hopped the boy wasnt here to kill him for insulting his honor or whatever the xeno equivalent of that was. The Eldar spoke and the human translated.

"Lord Feh'lardi wants to extends his gratitude towards you for saving his life." the man spoke and Eldar inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Tell him that he need not thank me, for my actions were fuelled by my selfish desire to implement some empathy in Eladril..." Severath answered, not knowing how to react. The human translated and the Eldar was motionless as he spoke once more. The human nodded and began translating.

"Lord Feh'lardi says that he spoke to her father in private after that... he agrees with him that it is dangerous for her to be empathic..." Oh boy... for a ancient and wise race these Eldar were stupid... just then the boy continued speaking. The human, once again, translated. "Still, lord Feh'lardi is thankful.. he never expected that one of your race would save him... because of the traits of your race..." Severath understood. He still thought of humans as inferior but this boy was at least glad that traits such as empathy saved him today.

"I see..." Severath said but the Eldar boy continued speaking.

"Speaking with the archon, lord Feh'lardi and he decided to gift you lord Feh'lardi's father's cloak... the archon wanted to give it to you himself but my lord convinced him otherwise." With that the Eldar took out a folded dark cloth. Not knowing how to react Severath nodded thankfully and extended his hand... before retracting it quickly... how naive of him... thats how his father died and now this boy is giving him a cloak. Severath shot him a angry glare.

"Ne brini..." the Eldar spoke... its tongue unspellable and incomprehensible as ever as he took the cloth and, spreading it, put it on the human besides him. Raising an eyebrow Severath saw the human was... alright and so he embraced the cloak with a bow. The Eldar smiled and continued to speak.

"Lord Feh'lardi also wants you to have this, it will serve you well on the surface..." the human said as the Eldar extended him a sheathed sword. Severath looked at him... all of this was odd, but being a soldier he took the sword graciously. He took it out of its sheath, the sheath itself being composed out of material foreign to Severath, as it was firm and elegant at the same time. In his hand it made him feel confident that he could block and parry sword and dagger blows. The sheath wasnt the interesting part, since the sword was far more magnificent. It was plain yet pretty, completely black and it didnt reflect any light, making the human doubt that it was made out of any metal. The closest material Severath could guess this sword was made was pure obsidian. Taking a few skilled swings in the air he nodded. The cross guard was plain and... surprisingly thin... so much so that if it was made with conventional metal it would be considered too thin. However Severath wasnt worried too much, since this material was suppose to be more durable. The guard wasnt the only thin thing as the handle was thin as well and on the rear end of it a decorated black square like object. It was quite unusual... and Severath honestly thought it was more of a ceremonious sword... as compared to the guard and the handle the blade itself was rather thick, both horizontally and vertically... and not only that but the balance of the weight was higher than the handle.

"Lord Feh'lardi says that he sees doubt in your eyes. He says that in its current form this swords is made for anti vehicle combat... most Eldar objects, including weapons armor and vehicles are made out of wraithbone, a highly durable material capable of self repair... the technology in this blade can... fry the edges of the wound inflicted on such material, significantly delaying the self repair protocol..." the human's voice was considerably louder than his masters. The human reached out, pointing to a button on the high end of the hilt, pressing it. The sword immediately changed shape, its cross guard extending and thickening and its blade elongating itself and thinning. The handle and the entire hilt however, remained the same and Severath concluded that the thinness made it best suited for the Eldar's lithe hands and it looked rather clumsy in his thick hands. "This form is for sword to sword combat... master says to watch out when you switch the blade's form in combat..." the human said backing away. Severath grinned and turning to the Eldar man he bowed.

"Thank you, I am most gracious..." he said, meaning every word. Sure he doubted that he would engage in plenty of melee combat with the Eldar, but he would much rather have this than his combat knife. The Eldar smiled as his slave translated.

"Lord Feh'lardi says that he is glad you liked his gift and that he hopes you survive the surface... and the..." the human slave looked at his master with uncertain eyes. He was tall... very tall for a human and stood nearly at the same height as the Eldar besides him. "And the... unpleasant nature of mistress Eladril..." the human concluded. Then the Eldar spoke once more. "You have a kind heart human... but to pass it onto her would be unwise... she who thirsts eats all of us... as we do eat each other..." he told him. Severath sighed sadly.

"I know..." he said and the human translated. "Surely there must be a better way... your craftworld kin dont do... the nasty things you do to survive..." he genuinely tried to be polite. The Eldar looked sadly at him.

"The galaxy isnt a perfect place human..." the human said before once more turning to his master. "But I too will strive not to be so cruel to your kind" Severath was honestly moved... he still couldnt piece all the information about these xenos but... while he hated the fact that they were a parody of humanity in his view, he HAD to admire the human qualities within them... perhaps in another time and another place the Emperor would take pity on these creatures and liberate them of their curse... then the disgust came within him... it was unheard of that his religious part was kind to these xenos and that his rational part was against it. Each and every one of these xeno tortured and killed humans... why should he have any pity for them?

"Wont you starve if you show mercy?" he asked him plainly, with no malice behind his words. As the human translated the words to his master the Eldar smiled, cunningly.

"There are... other ways... many ways for one to replenish himself... should you survive you should seek out the archon's wife... she will tell you more about that." the Eldar said and then bowed. "I have enjoyed our time here..." the human began but with a wave of a hand the Eldar cut him off and approached Severath who still held his gifts.

"Thank you..." the Eldar spoke, his gothic much deeper and less melodic than his kin's "For my life..." he said, the truth of his words obvious. He bowed once more.

"I dont know what to say honestly..." Severath blushed... Emperor why did he fell good... empathy should be foreign to him... especially for these xenos... the Eldar smiled and continued in his tongue.

"Dont forget to use the cloak... it is a symbol of authority and even the wretched souls on the ground should recognized its insignia and should stay clear of you or will be more willing to trade and negotiate with you." the human translated. With a heartwarming goodbye the Eldar left and the human exhaled as he entered his room. Streching the cloak he spoke to himself.

"Either I eat an Ogryn or this will be too long for me..." he said, noting that the cloak was too long for him. Still... a inner more human part of him was happy... he did do a right thing after all... and he gained yet another ally in this wretched place. He wanted, but refused to, learn more of his memories and instead he fell back into his bed. Emperor he hated talking to people... he was a soldier not a diplomat damn it! Still... he did have better diplomatic skills than most... Sergej would hardly talk any of these assholes... even if not to do so was the worst death imaginable. After he comes back to this place he will have to speak to his mother in law... Emperor how awkward does that sound... usually people have awful relations with their dragon-in-law... why him... why...


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are the Mon'keigh that my... slave has befriended?" Eladril asked the guards to the holding bays. Even she, in all her magnificence could sometimes forget how large this place was and get lost. Still she was bored, angry, tired and screaming inside as her very soul was being torn appart. This bloody tower was her life... the spire was large and housed many people... and yet she was forced to be with that ape... ugh! She didnt hate humans, they were livestock after all and how can you hate a animal for being stupid? Its just what they do! Still animals who learn to speak and start throwing their poo around at decent people deserve to get tortured. The guards, to her great annoyances were watching another Eldar gut a human... pff... so unrefined and inelegant... these idiots were almost as bad as the humans to get such joy out of such crudeness... still one should enjoy the simpler things in life she supposed. She had gotten over that Levati kid for sure he was pretty and all that and he was amazing and good looking and... BUT THAT STILL DOESNT JUSTIFY LOSING TO A UNARMED MON'KEIGH! UGH! "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" She screeched at the guard.

"Oh!" the guard snapped and she slapped him. He gasped, not daring to even get angry at the archon's daughter. "Down the hall and then to the left your majesty!" he said saluting her. The other guard laughed and she slapped him as well before turning back to the first guard.

"YES YOUR RIGHT! I AM THE ISHA DAMNED PRINCESS! YOU WOULD BE WELL TO REMEMBER THAT!" Eladril fumed. "UGGGGH!" she made an exasperating yet impotent tantrum as she stormed away from them. Father once thought her, long ago, that to learn of someone you should first learn of the people he surrounds himself with... his logic was flawed! Eladril rose her nose in her own superiority for, WHAT DID THAT OLD DUCHEBAG KNOW!? All the Eldar were alike, a proud race a noble race crippled by the fact that they were drained constantly of their very soul. Too bad it also seemed to drain their brains as well, since she was the only sane person here. Humans on the other hand were fragile... just the way they gagged when they saw the decoration and the trophies on the walls... and when they complained when they were tortured... They were indeed a lower race... a weaker race.. a inferior one... varied but still united by being the same stupid, ape like sluggish creatures they are who possessed no elegance what so ever. Their stupidity was beyond belief for, by their logic, a heaven in the arms of their corpse seer the emperor awaited them and yet they were oh so spoiled as to actually complain when her race actually decided to send them there. Finding the turn where she lead that idiot, stupid, evil- well actually the human did show that he was useful to her when he defended her from that other asshole... damn it... oh well at least he was a good guard dog, to be kept away from torture and be used as a living meat shield... or at least she would have if he wasnt to be her husband! Eladril wanted to cry! Why her! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO MARRY AN ANIMAL!? Shaking her head and returning to her father's words, so if all the humans are the same, or at least similar enough to be just shades of stupid, what use would she get from talking to its friends... still it was sad, for her kind had taken out words from the beautiful Eldar language. Words such as friend or trust were now a distant memory... either extinct or almost never spoken... and even when they were spoken they were used in lies... twisted lies to be used to make a fool believe in trust before sinking a poisoned dagger in his back. Still... at least the Eldar had these words in their history, while she doubted that these animals possessed such qualities as they were merely united by their stupid belief in their corpse seer and without him they would crumble, killing each other and choking themselves on their own feces... Entering the spacious room she saw the humans stiff in her presence, their commanding officer standing besides that tall woman.

"Ten-shun!" The human said. To every other human, his voice would sound normal. Normally stern that is as he brought his men to heel. Still to Eladril's alien, superior ears his voice betrayed the subtle hint of annoyance as he was made to be a lynch master for his new superiors.

"Relax humans, I am here to question you, not torture you and eat your souls... not yet at least" she casually told him and his eye twitched ever so subtly that a human eye couldnt have noticed it. These humans were slow... mainly because the Eldar brain functions a lot faster than their own so who could blame em... still it was annoying to no end. She noticed some of the human males eye her lustfuly. Good, such pigs should at least try to comprehend the true meaning of true beauty... even if they will never experience it.

"What would you wish to know? I cant speak for everyone but I can tell you now that-" The commander spoke. From the end of his first sentence Eladril knew his plant. The visit was unexpected so he must have thought that she came here to learn the secrets of their oh so precious imperium... ha, pretty advanced as humans go... too bad he wasnt an Eldar, actually its pretty good he wasnt an Eldar! Pretty good for her since it meant that she could manipulate him, time flowing a bit slower for her as she cut him off.

"yeah yeah I ordered you to relax, dont you dare think that one of my status wants to do anything with your lowly empire... I have no interest about it what so ever." she told him, speaking quickly and hoping that the ape would understand her. Despite her insults he relaxed visibly.

"Then what do you wish to know?" he asked, the others having their mouths shut. He was walking again, taking a bright lance to the back was pretty crippling... too bad it seemed that his brain mass converted into muscle mass or whatever... luckily Orathain wasnt here to give her a boring lecture on it.

"Your petty whats his face companion who beat my suitor..." She wanted to use the name of her former boy friend... but she realized that she had forgotten it... same as the name of the petty human who had beaten him. The commander waited before answering.

"Yes what about him?" he asked, diligently.

"Tell me about him, you people are suppose to be his _friends,_ are you not?" she asked, her voice filled with poison as she twisted the word. Suddenly the giant woman interjected herself into the conversation.

"Oh no no no! We dont know that handsome brute! Only this guy does!" she said, semi hugging the commander as she placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed at him with her other hand before moving away. Despite herself Eladril smiled. She really liked that mon'keigh girl. Why she didnt know, but she liked her guts and she was rather sad that she was a human and wasnt an Eldar for they could have been friends. Well she could still have her as a friend... she supposed... Nahh NO WAIT! A human as a friend?... that made Eladril wonder. Maybe... just maybe the creature would be smart enough to be entertaining and yet stupid enough not to backstab her.

"Well I suppose there is no harm in telling you and..." he said, seeing her annoyed yet furious gaze he shifted his tone slightly "I personally dont want to be tortured just yet so what do you want to know?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you so retarded human?" she asked him, annoyed that she had to utter yet another sentence before getting her answer.

"Well what was I suppose to say?" he countered instantly, still too slow for her taste. "That he is a human? What would an Eldar answer you?" he asked and her eye twitched at him, furiously.

"Oh gods!... You... You..!" she began, not knowing how to answer his question due to the amount of anger she felt. Somewhere deep inside she nodded to herself, at least her pig human was surrounded by witty, slightly smarter than average mon'keighs. "JUST TELL ME ABOUT HIM!" she ordered.

"Well... he came to us after he served the inquisition-" He said, rubbing his chin. And these creatures dont have the horrid fate to have their souls constantly eaten away? Oh the greatest irony and injustice in the galaxy was the fact that the humans should be the ones suffering, not her kin! "I am going to assume you know of our human organizations-" he added. "He was mind wiped and but he had a lot of experience out in the field. He stayed with us for a few years before your kind invaded. He is a specialist in both close quarter combat and in-" she cut him off there.

"I KNOW all of that!" she boomed. "I have read all of his memories human!" Eladril barked at him and he blinked at her.

"Well why come ask us then? If you know everything about him whats the point?!" He asked, clearly irritated at the sound of her words. She blinked at him, refusing to believe his stupidity.

"I CAME HERE TO ASK YOU ABOUT HIM! TO DESCRIBE HIM! NOT THE WAY HE LOOKS OR HIS PAST YOU IDIOT! I HAVE WATCHED EVERY SINGLE IMPORTANT THING HE HAD DONE IN HIS LIFE BUT THAT WILL BRING ME NO CLOSER TO UNDERSTANDING HIM AS A HUMAN! UNDERSTAND NOW MON'KEIGH!" She fumed and her fists shook in rage. Her voice became softer as she spoke and anger left her slowly. The emotions of these humans were but pale flickers in comparison to her. The human in front of her took a moment to gather his thoughts, further annoying her as the rest of the humans in the room kept their mouth shut.

"Well honestly I do not know what to tell you." He began, thankfully quick. "If you have seen everything he has seen and what he has done than I do not know what to add on that... you probably know him better than I do and to be quite frank I am no philosopher, I am only a soldier captured by your kind who has damned his soul in the eyes of the immortal emperor by simply speaking to you... in any case I can say that Severath is a decent human and that I hope that you will not torture him and skin him to wear his face or what not..." This time Eladril wasnt mad... because she was bored out of her mind... the human's words, even if true still didnt help her. Shaking and calming down she tried to practice that patients her father attempted to teach her. She had to lower herself to their level... to mon'keigh level.

"Alright then..." she said, as calmly as possible. "What kind of PERSON is your _friend_ " she asked, slowly to make the ape understand. "I have seen, felt and all that crap that he has done, but what about HIM as a BEING!" damn it... at least she figured out why the ape had trouble understanding her. Their wretched human tongue lacked certain words the superior Eldar language had. Thankfully the ape narrowed his eyes and she prayed that he finally understood her.

"Well you would be surprised but... speaking only after he had his memory wiped, he is a fairly generic storm trooper. A practical man, though a bit passive who will follow most orders to the letter but will sometimes roll his eyes on the more stupid ones. He will risk his life to save his comrades and he is generally a good person... the only real complaint I could issue against him is his lack of identity... or at least his refusal to show any." He explained and she nodded, thankful that the ape understood her.

"And since you are the only mon'keigh who communicated with him I want to know about you.. father said some things about man's friends and enemies determining who he truly was..." she explained, crossing her arms. To her surprise the ape nodded and semi smiled. Oh if he could only know how superior she was to him... she could see his every muscle flex, she could hear every single word and the pitch behind him as he uttered it, she could smell every part of him even beneath his clothing... and her brain was so much faster compared to his that she took immense effort to wait for him to speak.

"Your father is a smart man..." he simply said. Well at least he knew some basic respect.

"He is!" she said bluntly. "He wouldnt be the archon otherwise... and not only he wouldnt be an archon but he would be dead a long time by now!" she proudly said. The human nodded before speaking.

"I am Sergej..." he said, as if she cared. "I am a bit older than Severath and I am his superior..." he said and saw her eyes roll. Deciding to please her he spoke "as you may have judged. I was born and raised on Akvilaris... and I am afraid that I dont have that much of an interesting life as your... slave has..." he struggled to face the truth. "I was born to a middle spire working family, the third child. Both my older brothers died before reaching 20 as they were forced to work ever since they could walk... both died in industrial accidents..." well that was something... still Eladril didnt care... "My parents decided to give me to the guard as I was a bit sturdier than my siblings and they wanted me to have a better life then they had... I quickly rose through the ranks of the planetary defense force before being transferred to the guard... thankfully we werent taken off planet and were instead taken to lower spires to clean the scum out... and that is it honestly" he said simply. She looked at him as she quickly processed the information.

"You humans are all alike!" she declared. He shook his head, keeping his cool.

"Well cant the same be said about you Eldar? We humans, as well as you, inhibit all the corners of the galaxy and even with our diversity our stories are the same... what makes your average Eldar unique? He or she also fights for his life constantly... so Im sorry but I fail to see any uniqueness in any of the lives of the people I have met..." Sergej wasnt a thinker... at least not about these topics... flanking the enemy he could talk about for ages but this was a topic that he didnt ponder quite often. Still his words were crude and blunt but most importantly they carried the truth behind him as he was convinced of their accuracy. Eladrils eye's narrowed at the human.

"Oh Isha your so stupid! RETARD!" she barked. "By just being born! BY JUST EXISTING I AM AN INFINIT TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!" she declared. To her great anger he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you are..." he said, irony dancing off of his tongue. "But why..." he said, calmly. "Why do this? Why torture all these humans? I know the creed says its because you are vile xeno, but I am perplexed by the fact that an ancient and wise race such as yours does this!" he declared.

"Children..." Eladril spoke, her voice bitter. "Immature children..." she declared at the confused human. "Listen..." she said focusing, making sure the human listened carefully. " Listen and listen well, because I wont be repeating my words... The moment when Im free to indulge in any emotion I want without the fear of repercussion, without she who thirst eating away at my soul, without a daemon haunting my every step is the moment when I couldnt give a grox about you humans... The only way I could push the demon away is offering your soul to it to look the other way as I survive and I will HAPPILY give your soul or any other humans or even other Eldar's just so I can be left alone... If such idyllic situation does occur I will happily let you humans swing your shit at each other on your precious little planets... hell it will be a fun zoo to visit once in a while... until then you could at least have the courtesy of not complaining that much when we torture you for your souls... for all that pleading may spice you up for us..." she said coldly as she approached the human... spiting the words as if they were bitter poison through her mouth she whispered "But it is in an equally large manner annoying..." her teeth, lips and tongue were perfect by human standards and her usually annoyingly arrogant high pitch voice rose as it lowered itself into new depths. With that she turned around and basically stormed out of the room, leaving a bunch of frightened, confused humans.

"Any man who has to say "I am better than you by merely being born" is no one's better..." Eladril gasped. Leaving the room she heard a very familiar voice turning around she saw her father leaning against the wall in his ceremonial armor, his arms crossed and his head low as he spoke to her.

"Father..." she said, her heart sinking in confusion as she didnt know what to say. Getting up and sighing he motioned for her to follow him. She meekly walked besides and behind him as he spoke.

"Eladril..." he began softly. She hated the fact that she loved him... she hated the fact that she loved her family... love was a weakness. Still... without them she was no one and that irritated her to no end. "Your eyesight your hearing your senses... they dont make you superior to humans... " he said, his words wise but also uncaring... or at least so they seemed as he turned around to face her. His face was only slightly twisted, wrinkled by age as if no souls could fill the void that was left in his by she who thirsts. "Oh they are quite an advantage to be sure but..." he continued as he leaned in, pointing to her forehead. "This is the reason why you SHOULD be superior to them!" he explained.

"Father..." she struggled to respond and he sighed turning around.

"I am very glad that you are practicing my advice... but... you really have much to learn..." he said, facing her once more. "Dont be ashamed or afraid, for even I and the eldest of your siblings are still learning... you learn while you live..." he told her and her features widened further. She was confused but her father's presence brought her comfort. "Dont fool yourself dear child... she who thirst comes to all of us... any of your siblings, you included, could stab me in the back tomorrow and my soul would be lost..." he said, his voice sad but honest as he looked her in the eyes. Eladaril felt tears pour into her eyes.

"Father!" she proclaimed, hugging him tightly to his surprise. Damn it all! She did want to murder and torture them... sometimes... but no one deserved the fate of endless torment under she who thirsts. Eternity is quite long and lonely... hell right now she even pitted those mon'keigh...

"Well at least you arent as heartless as those vat born scum from the ground..." the archon smiled and hugged her back. They stayed that way for a while, luckily no one was there to watch them before they broke off. "Tell me child..." he began. "I want to test your wisdom..." his eyes gleamed as they penetrated her own before they started walking once more. "A human is brought before a archon and the archon orders him to suck him off, the better he does the less torture he will get, but he will die anyway. The human cries and begs and pleads, angering the archon who has him flayed alive. A Eldar is brought before the archon with the same order... the Eldar will most likely bite the archon's dick off, bringing him shame in front of his kabal but he will also be tortured non the less... what would you do?" he asked her. It was considerably more pleasant talking in Eldar than in lowly gothic.

"Oh I see... I give him a blowjob of a lifetime and he takes me as his bride and I will poison him at the first chance i get!" she said eagerly, desperately wanting her father's approval. The archon laughed, patting her on the head, which was a little awkward as she was slightly taller than him.

"Oh you are learning young one! Many praise!" he said in a manner that was out of his character. "But no... that would only work on some lowly archon who doesnt have enough slaves to fill a decent torture chamber... You see the archon, speaking from experience here, has all the slaves he wants and trust me when I say that there will always be some lowly human wentch which can give oral better than you..." he told her and she twisted with contempt, knowing it was not she who is the best. "HOWEVER! Archons, no matter how smart, are incredibly vain, perhaps as much as a succubus... Tell him you have the best oral skills and no matter what kind of a blow job you give him he will most likely declare you a liar.. that is when the plan starts.. you tell him, out loud that he is lying and that he only wants you for himself so that he doesnt have to share you with others. That would attract the ire of most of his, not so smart officers and they would demand a try of your mouth. Wanting to keep his good reputation he will most likely agree, still it is a gamble. Once that is in motion look for the stupidest and naivest Hierarch and try to convince him, if not with words than with telepathy, forbidden it may be, to side with you as you kill the archon. Even if he doesnt agree as you give him a blowjob take out his gun and shoot the archon while proclaiming your chosen Hierarch the new archon, declaring this was all an elaborate scheme. Just then, when the chaos starts and all the officers start shooting each other, all declaring themselves the new archon, you slip away into the night!" The archon explained as they reached their royal quarters. Eladril looked at him in awe and he couldnt help but smile slyly at his own cunning. Jumping on him she hugged him tightly.

"OHhhh father! How smart you are! You should be the new Vect of Commoragh!" she declared. Usually he forbade her from speaking such things, as who knows who may be watching, but he allowed himself a small amount of relief.

"What did I tell you of your grandfather?" He asked her. Thinking carefully she replied.

"That they called him the true smrnik... and that he was a mortal weakling... and that you dont know how you got so powerful when his wretched blood flows through your veins." she replied and he nodded.

"It was his weakness that caused our demise. His weakness is the reason Vect manipulated him and the rest of the great houses into oblivion..." her father bore his teeth in anger. "When he finally died, a human girl slave driving her dagger through his chest as he tried to impotently hump her... all I inherited was the upper part of Smrtnik Spire..." he said.

"AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW!" she said happily. He smiled sadly at her.

"From just a handful of subjects I reclaimed our domain my dear... the entire spire and the surrounding lesser spires are ours... from a couple thousand subjects we now rule a couple of million..." he said proudly before his face soured... "Still... it took me nearly 3 millennia to accomplish this... while Vect did all this in..." the archon faltered before continuing. "And now he controls billions..." he exhaled in impotent rage... facing reality.

"Yes but Vect doesnt have your riches... he doesnt have a mate and children as you do..." she told him, gripping his hand and pushing herself against him. He looked at her sadly.

"And with good reason..." he told her simply. "The more people I care about equals the more people who can easily poison or kill me... Vect doesnt care about anyone and thats why I can NEVER beat him..." he said sadly, feeling the drain of she who thirst grow heavy on his old soul. It was a constant pain... as if an ant was slowly eating you whole and you couldnt do anything about it.

"Well thats not entirely true..." Eladril said after a brief period of thinking and her father exhaled at her.

"Yes yes I know... if Vect and Malys werent so stupid we wouldnt even be in this mess... the last few centuries were hard because of them..." The archon shivered. How many thousands of his own troops died in the cross fire between those two idiotic lovers... what was worse is that they were older than him... so he couldnt even call them young and stupid.

"ahhh... but you must admit it is a bit romantic is it not? Two lovers fighting for dominance-" she said and while her words did pull quite a few strings on his heart, making him remember his early days with Tala'drel he had to cut her off.

"Eladril..." he said, a bit sternly. "There is nothing fun about killing millions if not billions of people just to show your partner your superior!" he declared but failed to prevent himself from smiling as his daughter giggled at him. "Alright so it may be a bit fun and romantic but imagine if one of us died in the cross fire!" he declared.

"hey!" she said, lowering herself slightly and taking his hands into her own. "Fuck ANYONE who isnt us!" she told him and jumped once more to hug him. They stood there for quite a bit before she asked. "Why do they do this? Why cant they just fuck already!?" She asked. Her father sighed.

"Because they are stupid and blind... Vect is _terrified_ of death... so is any sane Eldar... no one wants to go to she who thirsts... and he is indeed smart not to care for people... in his eyes any commitment or attachment will only make him do stupid things and make stupid decisions..." he explained to her.

"He is right you know..." she said, still hugging him.

"YES!" he declared, breaking the hug and holding her face. "But Eladril... my dear daughter... a life surviving is not life worth living! What better is this existence than hell in she who thirst if you cant have a single moment of respite? What better is it?" He asked her before sadly looking down and continuing. "He did indeed love Malys... and perhaps that is why he sent her away... he knew she could be a threat to him but he loved her too much to kill her... Malys on the other hand is not as smart as she thinks she is... from a quite reliable source I can say that she doesnt want to kill Vect, but place him in a cage for all eternity... because she feels that is the only way they could appreciate each other... what a stupid woman..." the archon shivered in fear... he feared both those people... any soldier in his retinue was a potential spy, a potential turn coat coward who would kill them all for the two big players in the dark city. Eladril giggled.

"The biggest love story of our lifetime!" she said proudly and the archon rolled his eyes and released her. He kissed her forehead before turning around and leaving. "Father!..." she called out and he stopped. "Must I REALLY marry that human?" she said, begging and pleading with her voice.

"You know what your mother said about him!" was the only reply she got from the archon as he departed, leaving her urgh'ing in the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

"march march march in the vile xeno den... merrily merrily merrily cut them all down..." Severath whistled as he made his way through the vast complex. It hurt him deeply that out of dozens, if not hundreds of human slaves he had seen in the last two or three days he felt almost no sympathy for any of them... be they merely a displayed trophy on some wall or walls in the palace or be they living beings that were tortured for fun... Severath regretted being so cold hearted... foe he was indeed no better than his new masters if he merely ignored them... whats worse whenever he heard them beg in gothic he pretended not to know the language but... what was he to do... he was an inquisitorial storm trooper, he was trained to ignore the cries of the civilians so he could focus on his objective. Sighing he wished he could kill them all... both the vile xenos that were his masters and the slaves, most of whom were so mutilated that the kindest thing to do was to send them peacefully to the emperor's side... seeing the happiness in their eyes as he gave them the emperor's peace. He had some real trouble convincing the Eldar to speak to him in gothic so they would point him to whatever locations the wych quarters were located in.

"Ohh stupid mon'keigh..." finally one of them said. "Just fallow the hallway until you see scantily clad warrior women of a race far superior to yours..." well to be fair most their females were scantily clad and dressed inappropriately, being nearly naked... either that or they were wearing full suits of armor and the third option, reserved for the few very rich Eldar women was wearing outlandish and ridiculously flamboyant outfits that would make the richest human noblewoman courtesan blush with embarrassment. Finally entering a large room which was filled to the brim with grizzly trophies and human corpses he realized he was in the right place. The living humans, that is to say slaves, were few compared to the corpses of their kinsmen and Severath distanced himself from them... He was better than them, he was well fed and he was... Emperor look at him... he was heretical enough to think of himself their superior for being a better dog to their xeno overlords... the storm trooper blushed.

"Eske mon'keigh..." one of the Eldar women spoke to another as they eyed him. There was a surprisingly large number of wyches here. Some were barely dressed at all and others wore so much wraithbone on them that they couldnt be recognized as females anymore. Whats worse in their immense vanity they all collectively turned their backs to him... Oh come on! Human women or at least some of them, were vain but this was just beyond belief. Were they jealous at him because he was the archon's favorite or something? Or did they genuinely care for their comrades he had killed. All of them stopped talking and focused on their slaves, with some of them sparing. He approached a wych who was whipping a tied up slave and asked her for the location of Kujica... the wych ignored him and the human begged him for death... well that got him nowhere... Severath shrugged, refusing to feel any empathy for his fellow man. Approaching another group of wychs he saw that they were watching two bone skinny humans dressed in nothing but underpants, their bodies covered in cuts have a knife fight. The humans panted as they were chained to each other and Severath had little doubt that if he wasnt there the xenos would be cheering on. Sighing he asked them politely where Kujica was... no reaction. He was SURE at least one of these bitch's knew gothic.

"Oh well... I guess when you belong to a superior race no inferior xeno's can understand you..." He said out loud, getting a few very clenched fists from a bunch of angry woman and even more frowns as a response.

"Its a pity the archon forbade us to fight you human, for I would rather like to see your guts splattered in the arena, my spear embedded in your bowls... you humiliated us!" he heard a melodic voice come from somewhere and he turned around to face it. "YOU!" The Eldar woman twisted her face as she spat the words, her hair was long and red and was tied into some sort of awkward pony tail. She was a bit more human looking than was usually for an Eldar and with the frown on her face he wagered that the other wych's here were a bit more attractive than her... not that he would say that to her as it would only fuel her rage. Still it was quite evident that she knew him... and not on a rumor base that much was certain. Still he didnt know her and he only gave her a confused look. This only served to further anger her, however, and she charged him, placing her hand just before his neck with unnatural agility as her eyes held immense hatred in them as she raged on. Still, her self restraint was stronger, not wanting to anger the archon by hurting him.

"Do we know each other?" Severath asked, his eyebrow raised as he kept his cool.

"DO WE-! YOU KILLED ME YOU SON OF A WHORE MON'KEIGH GROX FUCKER!" She raged, her breath thankfully pleasant as her spit landed on his face and her hands right in front of his neck. Severath raised his eyebrow further before lowering it. To her surprise and to the surprise of everyone in the room he took her hand gently and kissed it.

"In that case I beg my apology, dear lady. For it was not my intent to kill you, only get out alive and escape the fate worse than death." He said calmly and the xeno girl blushed deeply, her face becoming a tomato. It was hard resisting to grin for Severath for it turns out that feminine vanity knew no racial bounds. Her eyes went wide before she finally gathered herself, jerking her hand free from his own. She blinked once more.

"Of all the things you could say... Iv never thought-" she admitted before cutting herself off to think of a reply. "What? You expect to be forgiven and that I just forget about this?" she asked.

"I-" Severath began but she cut him off, continuing.

"Oh no no no! You see, stupid mon'keigh, the archon may fancy you and succubus Kujica may be too stuck up fucking her own brother to hate you but I, Mor'jana, will NEVER forgive you for killing me! My very soul was in the clutches of she who thirsts for more than 20 hours before C'kreg brought me back! You bastard!" she spat and fumed, slapping him violently. Closing his eyes Severath contemplated and spoke gently.

"But isnt that why you became a wych?" he asked and she blinked, confused. "Didnt you want to become the strongest fighter out there and to fight the strongest opponents..." he took a step towards her, narrowing the already narrow distance. She was surprisingly short for one of her kind. "To fight and kill in order to prove your worth? How did you expect that such a path would end? Eternity is a long time and even an immortal is bound to meet a person stronger than them... what, did you intend to live forever and escape death? The daemon which eats away at your soul is patient and he can wait for millennia, but sooner or later you will die and your soul will belong to him and to be quite honest... it doesnt matter if it is I who gives the finally blow today, or some random asshole a millennia from now..." He told her and the wyches around them gasped, some in surprise and some in anger as they started gossiping amongst each other. Mor'jana blinked, perplexed and if he didnt know better, he would have said she was frightened. She stood there frozen, not knowing how to react. Severath sighed.

"I am no philosopher..." he told her quite honestly. "I am here to talk to Kujica and get my gun back... I know that you want me dead and going to the ground without my gun will certainly decrease my chances of survival but..." he lowered his head respectfully. "That wont change anything... this she who thirsts will still be there... and you most likely wont get to see or experience my death so its not like you will get to gut me in the arena as you so desperately want... " he told her before making a slight pause. "So please... do a kind thing to a human for once in your life time and tell me where your leader is..." he pleaded, taking her slender hand into his own once more. She immediately jerk it out of his grasp.

"Last door on the left..." she said looking away in shame. This angered most of her comrades, some of whom spat on Severath and cursed him. He swung his head... he pitied these women... pretty and deadly they may be but their vanity ate away their souls much faster than any daemon did.. or so it would seem. He left them and entered the left hallway, which was rather long and in the end he was faced with a large door, slightly larger than the front door of his own... house... Approaching the door he noticed a heavy, spicy smell in the air, completely unlike the blood and gore smell that filled the other corridors of the wych part of the complex. Whats worse it was actually pleasant compared to other smells in the palace. Raising his hand to knock on the door he heard noises come from the other side. Now having his eyebrow risen along with his hand Severath knocked, having reserved feelings about this.

"Come in!" a cheerful voice came back in gothic. How did she know it was him? could she smell him from the inside? Oh these xeno's... he would never understand these Eldar. Working his way around the Eldar rune to open the door Severath gasped at the sight that greeted him. The apartment before him was considerably larger than his own and the air was thick with some musky substance which further convinced that the entire complex was filled with drugs and poison. At the far end of the main room stood a doorway which was most elegant and fine crafted, leading into the main bedroom which held a large enough bed to fit 3 Ogryns. On top of it stood a woman, naked and her back turned to him as her red mane fell across the entirety of her back. Kujica... and she was on her knees... fucking someone and Severath didnt need a guess to figure out whom. Despite his training he blushed... deeply... his witness of countless horrors so far was getting rather... monotone... sure he had managed to ignore the pleas and begs of his fellow humans as they were tortured and mutilated while he was given free reign... but after the first wave of shame had washed over him he felt less and less guilty by the day... so this is how one falls to chaos and evil... by becoming desensibilitised to the evil around him!

"Ill just... go..." Severath uttered, his face as red as a tomato. Turning around to leave he heard her moan as she called out to him, her voice strict and stern.

"HUMAN! Get in here!" she ordered and he sighed, turning around and entering the room. The door closed behind him and he saw various pieces of armor discarded on the floor. Most of it was black with rather beautiful and elegant details, if flamboyant and grizzly. Sighing he approached the moaning woman from the back, entering the main bedroom. Purple velvet adorned her bed and she was sitting on the penis of her own brother, who penetrated her easily enough. Ker was laying lazily on the bed, his muscular form betraying his calling as an incubus as his hands lay behind his dark haired head.

"What is it you wish of me?" he asked sheepishly as he refused to face the two. It would seem that they were content to lazily brush against each other. The air was thankfully cool, which calmed and soothed the human. Still that didnt mean that the stench of the poison that was omnipresent in the air of the complex was gone and Severath felt himself being choked by subtle, yet spicy aroma that lingered in the cold air as he felt his breath becoming warmer than the air around him.

"Insert yourself in me." She said coldly as he refused to face her. Waiting a moment he exhaled subtly and began undressing his armor, letting it fall all over the place. He wasnt going to do this... he wasnt going to do this... Severath surly hopped that the ecclesiarchs were wrong and that the Emperor wasnt ALWAYS and EVERYWHERE looking... because he was about to shag a xeno's bitch. As he undressed he downright felt them moaning as she made subtle movements. It seemed that it was true... the Eldar do poses higher emotions than humans... that would explain why they are so obsessive about even the most simple of things. Still if it was true that a Eldar's emotions were so bright that human's was but pale in comparison then why werent these two being more savage and raw? Perhaps they were trying to deny themselves to make the sensation greater? If they were able to control themselves that is... or maybe they were too drugged to fuck properly... who knows they were twins and they felt each other's emotions... perhaps that helped them. With his armor now off Severath took down his underpants and found out, to his shame, that he was already erect. Silently climbing onto the bed and behind his killer he knelt behind her. She was still moaning, her tall body outstretched as she pushed her red mane off of her ears. Kujica was taller than him, even with them kneeling and gently he wrapped his arms around her while her arms were raised. She gasped as she felt his firm hands gently grope her breasts, his hot body pressing against her cold one. For a moment Severath thought that her body was as cold as her soul but he decided not to ask her if thats true. Instead he looked up and struggled to reach her pointy ears and whisper into them.

"What makes you want a lowly mon'keigh...? what makes you want me to penetrate you...?" he asked her as she moaned at the sensation. Her breasts were firm, as was typical of one of her kind and she moaned at the sound of his words.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" she barked and Severath smiled as he positioned himself, aligning his sex organ to the xeno girl's ass. He closed his eyes and lied to himself as he pushed, inserting himself in her anus. The girl gasped sharply and her brother made a eerie deep moan like laugh. The whole situation was surreal and dangerously pleasant. Somehow Severath convinced himself that the person before him wasnt a vile xeno whos neck he should snap and that she was instead some sweet innocent girl... oh the absurdity of it all... still most of all he hated himself for liking it... He hated himself for like the feel of her anal walls pressed against his manhood. The Eldar twins liked this, or so it would seem as their movements became almost serpentine and elegant, compared to his cruder movements, driven by instinct. Great, even more fuel for their insults... Severath struggled to thrust in her from such a position but he did so none the less. The next few minutes, or maybe it was half an hour as Severath lost track of time as he fucked the xeno's girl... or was she a woman? He didnt know how the Eldar viewed these things or how old was the wych in who's ass his dick was now embedded. Gently he struggled to get his head up besides her own as he groped her tittes. Finally he gently nibbled on her soft, sensitive ear sucking it and running his tongue over it. This caused the girl to gasp loudly and her brother to accompany her in the moaning. It would seem that the Eldar dont have pointy ears just for show. Finally after losing track of time for a second time he felt the xeno girl contract around him, reaching an orgasm. It was all rather entertaining honestly and Severath could barely stop himself from giggling as he two reached climax. Committing heresy in the extreme he had to admit it was cute watching this sadistic killer moan like a hybrid between a highborn prostitute and a cute little girl as she purred. In short there was no describing it... the entire thing was beautiful and balletic... artistic almost! But one had to experience it for himself to be the judge... may the emperor save his damned soul.

"mh-mh-mh-hm-hm!" Kujica giggled as she pressed up against him, her naked form still cool despite the hotness of the sex and the spicy aroma in the air as the three mingled in the bed, the human laying between the twins. Ker was in a meditative like trance as he still had the same position he had when Severath first saw him. Kujica gently caressed Severath's cheek and he looked at her, panting nervously like he was a teenager who was worried if his first time was pleasant to his partner.

"If all Eldar behaved like this the imperium would most likely integrate you peacefully... even if you are xenos..." He said to the girl who's face, his words cheesy and naive. Oh emperor... she was beautiful... WHY was she beautiful!? Why couldnt she be some ugly ork so this would be less enjoyable? She took his chin, which now bore nearly a week old beard , in her elegant and lithe hand, her sharp nails gently holding it as she kissed his forehead as her brother reached out with his strong arm, wrapping it around Severath's head and gently rubbing the underside of his chin.

"You did well human..." she said, her face a naive and innocent smile as she boomed with happiness. "Tell me your name!? We wish to know the name of the mon'keigh who brought such great fortune to us!" she said happily. The worst thing was that Severath's heart stung with joy at being given any importance... a few days in and he was already being happy when his superior's praised him. Good to know the galaxy functions the same regardless of the species.

"I am Severath... Severath Stormspire..." he uttered happily and the girl giggled as her brother snickered.

"Triple S human!" She proclaimed and he blinked in confusion. She hugged him, her hair pressing against his face. It was alien yet... good... perfect even! Placing a kiss on his cheek she continued to speak. "OUR lucky triple S human!" she proclaimed, giggling like a child.

"Archons triple S human..." her brother corrected. "You fucked the future husband of the archons daughter... and we got even praise from him!" Ker spoke and Severath struggled to understand the true meaning of the gothic words the Eldar spoke in his arrogant melodic tone.

"OHhhhh!" Kujica screeched "Eladril will be jealous! Will she be jealous? I certainly hope so!" she proclaimed. Severath was so confused at this point but Kujica continued speaking. "Because of you Ker got additional war gear and first pick rights for several upcoming raids and _I_!" she said placing a emphasis on I "Got all of this!" she said point around her. "No longer will I be some lowly wych but now I am a fully fledged and fully armored Succubus!" she said with great pride. "This entire part of the wych cult is mine now!" she said and while Severath didnt know the entire meaning of it he was sure that was pretty important as she seemed to command the bitches outside. "All thanks to you!" she said pointing to him and hugging him, licking his fuzzy cheek and kissing him. "thank you thank you thank you!" she said. In his confusion he responded.

"And thank you for saving my life... both of you!" he said. Referring to Kujica making C'kreg resurrect him and the fact that Ker snipped the spear of Levati prince in half as it was suppose to kill him. for a while they stood there in pure silence. "I wish that this all didnt have to happen and that I didnt had to die back there..." he said clumsily. Now, Severath knew how and why people rolled their eyes and he has seem them do it quite a few times. Still, that couldnt even begin to compare itself to the sigh before him as Kujica rolled her eyes in such a way that even the best of human actors would get jealous. Severath's human heart was filled with despair as he could not comprehend why something so beautiful had to be so evil.

"What?" she said, giggling, more deeply and muffled now. "Do you expect an apology for that?" she asked teasing and taunting him. Surprisingly he held no ill will towards it. "Look Severath... I regret having to kill you.. seeing as you are so cute" she said grabbing his face in her hand and gently squishing it. She giggled slightly "for a hairy mon'keigh that is! But still! I and my brother come before anyone or anything else! And honestly... FUCK anyone who isnt us!" she proclaimed and held a cute yet frightening face before leaning over Severath and kissing her brother sloppily. "Buuuttt..." she continued. "If it sooths your small human mind... I promise not to kill you unless you give me a very good reason to." she proclaimed, but that only doused Severath's doubts slightly. He suddenly felt Ker's strong hand on his ear.

"too bad you arent an Eldar... pity... we could have been good friends..." he said, which made the whole situation even more bizarre. Severath looked quickly between the two siblings before finally speaking.

"Well maybe C'kreg can make my ears pointy as yours..." Severath said and the two laughed, giggling like spoiled children. "But why... I mean why are you so completely and utterly horrible and evil?" he asked them, in his confusion and the xeno girl rolled her eyes once more at him.

"We are NOT evil... or at least not as completely and utterly as you so diligently put it!" She declared and as he was about to open his mouth to comment on the horrendous torture that was going on just outside the doors of this room she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips and she continued speaking "We are twins Ker and I... which means we have one single soul which is 2 times larger than an ordinary Eldar soul... however the great enemy.. she who thirsts still eats away at our soul all the same, it perhaps being more delicious than ordinary souls. Now I know this is hard to explain to you humans but it goes like this, your soul is a flame and this demon eats it and so you give it more and more fuel to make the flame go brighter and make sure it doesnt extinguish itself... however... once you do a same kind of pleasure ie sex ie fuel for the flame, the sensation becomes dull and you are wanting more... oh sure it might be _terrifyingly scary_ " she said, her voice being so theatrically and her emphasis so perfect that Severath knew that even the most talented of human actors would kill in order to have it "To see your fellow humans being tortured the first time around, but now I have personally seen you walk our corridors not caring or even registering the grizzly still living trophies that are your fellow humans... arent you suppose to be a loyal servant of the Emperor and feel empathy for your fellow man Severath Stormspire? dont you have a duty to fight alongside you race which has a manifest destiny to rule the stars and all that crap?" she said bluntly and he blushed in shame at the truth of her words. "Oh no no no no dear Severath heresy is only scary to commit the first time around, you humans say that a moment of laxity spawns a lifetime of heresy? Now take allll of what I have said and apply it to the Eldar..." she told him and he looked down refusing to face her. His face was sad and she in turn smiled sadly at him as she took his hand in her own. "I have no doubt human... with each passing day sex is becoming boring and insufficient to sustain me... it is only a matter of time before I am forced to start hammering in nails bellow the nails of human slaves in order to sustain myself..." her voice was sad and it saddened Severath... he was suppose to hate these xeno's not empathies with them! "I hate it... and I hate myself for it... not because you are humans or because of some silly notion such as empathy... for I truly dont care about most humans and our Eldar lives of my kin are way more important to me than the countless billions of your fellow humans but... its still not right... I want my soul to be safe, I want to live out my eternity in happiness but... I know the universe isnt that fair... in fact it isnt fair at all." DAMN THIS WITCH! He was SURE she was using some mind tricks but... for the first time in as long as Severath could remember he felt sad... not just down but downright sad. He couldnt take it any longer and he hugged her, even if she was considerably taller than him, even when lying in bed and he buried his crying face in between her breasts. He sobbed silently. To his surprise Kujica laughed.

"awww you humans are all the same!" she said patting his head and brushing her hand through his growing hair. "Well if it is any comfort to your inner zealot the reason for your sadness is most likely the result of psychic residue emitted from mine and Ker's emotions... for after all, we Eldar are much more psychicly active and stable than you humans are. Now imagine feeling that sadness 1000 times stronger... thats how I feel and how every other Eldar feels." she explained and Severath realized just how much his own emotions were pale in comparison. She gently took his head and faced him, looking into his eyes with her own, alien ones. "Do not feel empathy for us human... for we are lost... doomed and damned... or at least thats what our craftworld kin would say. Hate us, revile us, kill us!" she practically ordered. "thats the only way you will survive on the surface... and survive here in general. Im telling you this because you are lucky enough that I care to tell you." she said and he felt genuinely comforted by the xeno's words.

"You have a choice!" he told her. "Why not abandon this madness, join your brethren on the craftworlds and live as they do. They dont seem to need torture in order to exist!" he proclaimed and she laughed at him once more.

"To live a life of denial? To live a life where even survival isnt the norm? Some say that a life of surviving isnt a life of living... and those on the craftworlds dont even survive... for they deny themselves all that is Eldar... even before the fall the records call them as outcasts and nonconformists... besides what possible purpose would I or my brother have on those large ships? Dont get me wrong human, a live of torture isnt pleasant but neither is being sent on a stupid, meaningless assignment where death is guaranteed just because a farseer had a bad dream because he ate too much grox balls before sleeping... and besides for one of my kind to live on a craftworld and live a life of denial is practically a death sentence as I would become a shadow of my former self... not even as good as those lowly vat grown bastards on the ground who didnt have the privilege of being pushed out of a proper twat... and they at least have an excuse for their genetic disability." she said and he exhaled at the cruelty of the world. Severath knew that there must have been a name for his syndrome as he was feeling empathy for a vicious, savage and brutally killer who was most likely merciless in the extreme... all the while his fellow humans were being tortured by the very same xenos merely meters from him. Why does the emperor allow this? Why doesnt he arise from Terra, his ascended form gold and beautiful as he strikes down the chaos gods... Emperor... why do you love me but force me to live in this cruel galaxy? In this gritty reality? You claim to know your own and that pain comes now and reward comes in the afterlife but... why... dont you know the true worth of your subject... how can murders of billions that call themselves inquisitors have your approval... Severath closed his eyes as his mind was bombarded with these various questions which shook the entirety of his very being.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo, why arent you peeps talking to me. Do feel free to make reviews and give suggestions!**

"ahhhh..." Severath exhaled for the countless time as he stood in the aerie. The stench of animal and mutant was omnipresent but he did not mind it as he sat down on a stone bench in his wargear.

 _"oh that? That is Lelith Hesperax! She is my childhood hero! I want to be like her!"_

Severath nearly giggled as he recalled seeing a hump pillow in the shape of a succubus in Kujica's room. He didnt know who that Lelith woman was, but judging by the reaction she invoked in Kujica and Kujica's depiction of her, she was most definitly a woman he wouldnt want to be bringing home to his parents... Emperor what was he thinking.

 _"She is WAY better than me! She is so out of my league that even I would throw myself at her feet and beg for mercy... One thing I do share with her is the ability to change my hair color between red and black... funny, it would seem that not even us trueborn are safe from the degradation of the genetic perfection of our species..."_

She told him that as she took out his gun from her trunk of trophies, some of which seemed to belong to tyranids and others seemed to be at home in space marine hands. Luckily she didnt posses too much grizzly trophies as he would expect from one of her character. After visiting her and retrieving his weapon he made his way to the next, lower level of the spire, where all the flying craft were located. Unfortunately not a single dark Eldar pilot wanted to listen to him, let alone take him to the ground, despite it being the archon's orders.

"DONT YOU DARE SULLY MY CRAFT WITH YOUR PRESENSE MON'KEIGH!" a dark Eldar pilot said as Severath asked for a ride in his... jetbike was it? Or were they called venoms? Severath honestly didnt pay any attention. So right now he had walked across to the next segment where all the... bird Eldar were held. He recalled somewhere that they were called Scourges... and for good reason. As soon as they saw him enter the monsters hissed as if they were animals who were angry at him for entering their nest. Honestly the entire space was like the hangar... except it was WAY less tidy and while it didnt reek of jet engine oil and promethium it did smell of bird poop, mixed with decomposing human guts. One thing he also noticed, these monsters were FAR less beautiful than their true born kin. Truth be told, their feathery wings were elegant but their bodies were wrapped and their faces twisted, their limbs clawed and wrinkly.

"Is it him, cousin?" He heard a indescribable voice say and he lifted his head to look at the two Eldar women who seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. One was normal, or as normal as they would get and she was beautiful, her great black mane making Severath think she was related to the archon. She even looked a bit like his bride to be, if his injured brain allowed him to make that conclusion, luckily he packed his meds! The other woman was a scourge, but she was completely unlike her brethren. For one thing she was beautiful compared to them. Her hair was black and long, tied into a ponytail that rose from the top of her head. Her face was a bit bird-like and so were her movements. Still they were elegant and her features were clear and clean, human like so there was plenty to be thankful for. Her limbs were clean and human like, thankfully and her feet, unlike the clawed monstrosities that the other scourged possessed, were also humanoid and located in her boots. Still the greatest difference between her and her comrades was the fact that while nearly all other bird Eldar as Severath was resolved to call them, had feathery wings she had... scaly, leathery ones. She had spikes on the top and the bottom of her wings, making her rather elegant. The other woman looked at Severath as he sat there, confused. Now that he had a better look at her, he concluded that she was like a female version of Derath'ila, no doubt one of the archon's children. He sat there in silence as she casually took off his helmet and proceeded to slap him violently.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He asked rubbing his cheek. Before he could do anything else she went in with another slap with her other hand, all the while her companion laughed with a almost bird like glee.

"That one is for not waiting for an escort!" she said, her voice full of anger but calm. "Father, in all his paranoia, thought that you ran away for a second!" she said before giving him another slap. This time Severath gritted his teeth in anger. "That one is for making me track you down and wasting my time. How could you be so stupid to assume any flyer would take you with him without archon's personal orders." true it was a bit silly of him to expect that but suddenly he felt her finger on his chin as she raised his head. "And this is for breaking my sister's heart you hairy ape! My palms now wince in protest at being forced to slap your sharp hairy face! Shave so I can hit you properly-!" She said, declaring before launching her fist into his nose. To her immeasurable surprise and to the surprise of her companion, who winced, Severath caught her fist with his hand, grabbing it as his eyes flamed, glaring angrily at her as he got up. He was shorter then her but he didnt give a fuck as he stared into her face which in the same time was filled with immense anger at his disobedience, as evident as her strained right eye and her fake half smile and was surprised, calmly awaiting the comeback of this primitive.

"I didnt break your sisters heart." Severath declared, his words to the point. "Her bride broke it on the day he lost to me, being fully armored and mounted as I beat him bare fisted. I got out on the archon's orders to retrieve my gun and-" he was speaking as sternly, seriously and calmly as possible. The bird Eldar girl spoke.

"But uncle said-" she began but he silenced her by looking her dead in the eye and cutting her off.

"He told me to cheat!" he said and the girl winced as she looked back at her tall companion, who was struggling not to react in anger at her words. "As for my beard..." He said before leaning into the tall girl, at least she smelled nice. "Your sister told me to keep it..." he said, as evilly and as poisonously as possible. "For without it, she declared I look like a grox." He said calmly. For a moment there was an awkward silence that loomed over them as the girl looked at him as if she would use every single torture up on him both known and unknown to her kind. To her great annoyance, her companion started giggling and even laughing.

"ITS TRUE! All of them look like grox!" The bird girl said in laughter. The tall girl looked at her and with her fake smile she uttered a few fake giggles before looking at the human again. Quietly she approached him as her face took on a more neutral, but still fake, shape.

"Human... for this I would torture you for an eternity with such viciousness that she who thirsts will feel sorrow for you. Give me one good reason not to stick poisonous daggers beneath your nails." she said in an attempt to intimidate him. Severath looked at her with the same neutral face as he two approached her, their bodies now touching as their eyes locked, his head looking up as she looked down on him.

"Im sorry... I thought eternity was a long time, but knowing how quickly your species cums makes me wonder would this torture of yours last more than a few seconds before you squirt and get bored." He told her coldly. They both ignored the bird girl besides them who was jumping in glee as she witnessed the confrontation, the rest of the scourges thankfully not paying attention to this. He would rather die than be tortured for their entertainment. Luckily he still had that cyanide in his teeth. All he had to do was made a motion with his jaw to set it free and swallow it and he would be dead in seconds... and he honestly doubted they would bother trying to get him back to life, then again he could be very wrong.

"Ohhh he has made sex references, things are getting intense!" the bird woman declared. Her companion however was having more and more trouble not reacting to Severaths retributionary arguments.

"You do not know a ounce of what could be in store for you foolish human, you ought to have your mouth shut... permanently." The girl told him and if he could he would take yet another step towards her as his heart burned with holy fervor.

"Think of me what you will, but I am not blind. I see all the trophies hanging from your walls and I have seen what your doctor considers artwork but if you think that for a moment that I am the one here afraid for his soul then you are dead wrong woman." He shaped his words carefully as he looked her dead in the eye. "I fear and I cover in the face of the monstrous things you could do to me, but the truth is that I pity you... for I dont know if you still try to convince yourself that you are doing the right thing, or do you simply dont care at this point. My soul may be damned Eldar... I may never be allowed into the emperor's realm for merely standing here. You on the other hand never stood a chance. Not even your warriors have an illusion of immortality and since I chose to believe that you are smarter than them, I doubt that you think that you will live forever." He told her, feeling so happy that he could swore he felt the emperor's proud hand on his shoulder.

"Well that killed the mood..." the bird woman spoke. "Let him go Vel'dala, he is not worth it." she said, her head still moving with birdish glee.

"Oh no no no no dearest cousin. This human has balls and as such we should cut them off to make sure he doesnt-" the woman spoke, looking at her relative but Severath cut her off.

"Doesnt what? Dare to speak to you? Dare to drill some sanity into your vanity filled thick skull? We all have a choice alien... and I chose not to fight you, if you dont fight me... funny... I actually thought you liked your pray to have some fight in it..." he told her and to his great surprise, all the anger, so passionate and deeply buried in the woman, transformed and she laughed out loud, nearly stunning him.

"OH you must think me some lowly wych do you? I am the daughter of the archon, mon'keigh! As such you shouldnt be even looking me into the eyes!" she boomed with pride and for whatever reason Severath lowered his gaze, but then a smile crept itself on his face.

"You are right indeed... for there is a vastly more pleasant sight in front of me and I dont even need to look up to see it!" he declared as her breasts were directly in front of him. Funny, the girl's limbs were covered in armor but her torso only held a black firm bra which bordered on being a very short shirt. The girl blushed but her birdish companion burst into laughter.

"KEEP HIM!" she declared. "KEEP HIM VEL'DALA! YOU ARE MORE WORTHY OF HAVING HIM THAN YOUR SISTER IS!" the bird girl was in ecstasy as she seemed to thrive on this conflict. A conflict which split Severath, one part of him wanting to gut these aliens like a true zealot of his imperial majesty and another part of him, much smaller, wanting to cover in fear and beg forgiveness at the thought of the tortures he would be subjected to.

"UGH!" the woman said, taking VERY quick step back and slapping Severath once more, nearly making him jump at here. To his surprise she took his helmet off of him and started moving away from them. "wait here!" she ordered and he tilted his head respectfully.

"She likes you!" The bird woman declared and Severath looked at her.

"Why..." he asked her, his lips shivering. Tilting her head back she looked at him, trying to figure out his question. "Why are you all so horribly despicably evil... my human mind cannot comprehend it." he asked her, sadness present in his voice.

"OH we are not evil!..." she declared and her voice let Severath to conclude that she was considerably younger than her cousin. Still he looked at her sternly. "Alright SOME of us are evil!" she admitted, waving her hands around. "Listen human..." she began but he cut her off.

"I know..." he told her and she once more blinked at him, tilting her head. "I know a daemon eats away at your soul and that you need to fill its thirst, but why be evil about it? I know that criminals in the human society tend to behave as if their victims arent sentient, living beings but thats either because they lack a consciousness or because they dont want to realize they are murdering and torturing people..." Severath's voice shivered. "Why do you, if you are so superior to us as you claim you are, why do you do this?" he asked her and she moved her head sideways.

"We have a philosopher here..." she whispered to herself. "As I said, not ALL of us are evil!" she declared before proudly pointing to herself and taking a dramatic pose. "I for one am innocent of any wrong doing!" she declared with such pride and vanity that Severath SEVERLY doubted her words.

"Did you kill anyone? Anyone sentient?" he asked, his frown ever-present.

"Well.. I- Yes but... Didnt you?" she asked, her words striking him but he quickly clarified.

"Yes but did you kill in self defense?" he pressed on.

"MOST OF THE TIME!" she protested as she pushed her.

"I also didnt torture people!" he told her. This time she became a bit angry.

"Yes but you most likely knew people who did and you didnt stop it!" she told him. In that instant a single flash engulfed Severath's mind as he saw, for a millisecond only, a person tied to a bed as probes were being pushed into his head, Severath standing near him, his akvilaris pattern destroyer pointed at him. Still he quickly recovered, but that didnt change the truth in her words. "hello!" the girl called out. "Well..." she began as she sensed he was paying attention once more. "We will talk more about this once we fly, for now do try to be nice to Vel'dala, at least that way she might not torture another one of your precious humans!" she said and truth be told the tall girl returned, hauling Severath's helm in her VERY firm grip as she swung it violently into Severath's stomach, causing him to wince and make a sound of protest.

"there you go! By the thirst I do not know what father sees in you! He is too old to start being into men, much less HUMAN men at this point! Whatever! He told me to tell you not to take it off!" she said before taking a step back and leaning against the wall, allowing Severath to examine his new helmet. It sure was something alright! It had a visor and it seemed to possess an integrated visor which contained a gasmask or at least a gas filter of some sorts and two green optics. The bigger surprise was that it possessed a rubber... or at least it seemed like rubber, inner filling so when he put it on it suited him comfortably and at the same time it isolated his head from the outer environment. It was in that moment, that for the first time in the last few days, Severath felt that he was truly breathing fresh, clean and unpolluted air. True the vast majority of the pollution in the air was most likely caused by the various drugs that were intentionally filtered into the air by his Eldar captors, but he still would like to sleep, walk and live with this helmet from now on. The technology of the Eldar once more impressed him as it took mere minutes to modify such a simple helmet into something truly... sophisticated.

"Now shoo!" the tall girl, Vel'dala said, waving her hand. "off you go! Be thankful that I found the only Eldar willing to actually take you to the ground!" her words were still filled with anger and poison, but they were considerably... lighter than before. "Oh and human!" she said sternly and he looked at her through the visors who, while they were green on the outside, allowed a full specter of color through them, allowing him to have completely normal vision of his surroundings. "Do try to have a most horrible death down there! It would a waste otherwise!" she said and with that she was gone, leaving him with the bird girl.

"Well seeing that I really dont want to become an adult just yet!" The girl said cheerfully. Facing her Severath was confused.

"How old are you?" he asked in his confusion, his voice distorted by the gasmask, making it sound machine like and metallic a bit. Cocking her head back she looked at him.

"How long does a year last for humans?" she asked him plainly and he took his moment to explain the 365 days long year. "Oh!?" she declared, thinking. "That would make me 16 years old then!" she declared proudly. This stunned him.

"Wait... how did your mother give birth to you with..." he asked, confusion written on his face. She waved her clawed hand at him, her claws being rather... normal and elegant comparing to the rest of her kind.

"Oh silly mon'keigh! C'Kreg grafted these onto me! Yes father paid quite a lot for them, then again he is the brother of the archon!" she explained. Great... he was getting into a family which seemingly had countless members so far. "But to clear your doubts... I guess us younger Eldar, especially us spoiled princesses who are true born have a... easier time I suppose..." she said, not sure of it herself. "But yeah a true born Eldar reaches what you would call maturity around 20 or so of your precious human years but they only fully become adults around 200 years... or so I guess... so yeah plenty of Eldar in those years experience the drain painfully or so Im told, so they have more initiative to be... evil as you elegantly put it. Luckily Im... altered a bit, so the drain is bit easier on me so far!" she explained. Well at least she was sane and Severath couldnt help but feel attached to her, for some reason his protective instincts were triggered and he wanted to hug her and treat her as his own daughter. "Just be lucky that I want to get to know you and take you down there, otherwise I wouldnt want to sully my feet by touching the same dirt as those vat grown's down there. A silence insured...

"So do you take me piggy back down there or?" he asked naively as he honestly didnt know how she was going to carry him, with his near 90 kilos of muscle and the carapace armor on him plus the weaponry and the backpack on him.

"What!? NO!?" she protested looking at him like he is a retard. "Do I look like one of those older and richer Scourges who can carry entire squads on her backs?" she felt offended and he blushed. "No we will do this sanely! Follow me!" she said and he nodded in approval.

"So..." he began as they approached a wall... true it looked a bit like a hatch but- and with a press of the button she opened it and suddenly wind started pouring in, pushing Severath back. The wind was so intense that he could swear he could feel it pierce even his carapace armor. True it wasnt fully enclosing but it should provide him with decent amount of protection and while the sub molecular splinter and shuriken weaponry of his masters was more than able to pierce his armor he doubted that everyone on the ground had such advanced weaponry. He noticed that these hatches were WAY smaller than the hangar doors, as befitted the scourges.

"So now get down on your knees behind me." she calmly said and while he did wanted to protest he kept his mouth shut, kneeling behind her. "Now grab my ankles." she wasnt serious... was she? Still for whatever reason he grabbed her ankles, his large hands encompassing her boots who, while they looked threatening, were placed on feet much smaller than a regular Eldar's . Then suddenly she jumped... through the hatch... and it was all Severath could do as he screamed, his visor thankfully blocking the wind which blew all around them. She yelped and orientated herself, stabilizing herself into a hover mode as she got used to the extra weight. "Look at me!" she commanded as her wings flapped. Looking up he saw her hand reach down and touch something on his face. "YOUR NOW LIVE! THE CAM IS TRANSMITING EVERYTHING!" she shouted as the wind roared at them. Severath had flown before in the machines blessed by the machine god but the feeling of hanging in mid air was... beautiful and unique, if frightening. In the Distances he could see spires piercing the clouds of purple down and not seeing any sun he wondered how the entire realm was lit as there was a vast emptiness everywhere, besides the spires that is. Looking down as the girl was about to descent he saw that the spire and all the other ones were piercing purple mist like clouds.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" He shouted at her as she flapped her wings with ease. Luckily for him he was strong enough to hold onto her for hours... still he wished he could have taken the stairs or an elevator.

"THOSE ARE THE CLOUDS! EVER HEARD OF THEM!" she called back, sarcastically. Still he doubted their pinkish color was anything but natural. "EVERYTHING IN THE SPIRE ABOVE THEM BELONGS TO US TRUE BORNS! THE VAT GROWNS ARE LIVING IN THE LOWER PARTS! AND THOSE ARE THE RICH VAT GROWNS!" she explained as she descended. Severath honestly couldnt count how many stories there were in the spire but he was sure that at least some 100 to 150 were above the clouds. His heart pounded with fear and joy as survival instincts made his organism pump adrenalin into himself. Finally they arrived at the clouds, piercing them and even with his gas mask on Severath felt dizzy as they entered them and he had little doubt that they were either polluted with poison or drugs. Everything around them turned pink and purple for a minute as lighting strike's engulfed the clouds, making Severath pray for safety as they miraculously passed the clouds. Suddenly screeches were heard everywhere and the wind subsided ever so lightly.

"FRIENDS OF YOURS!" He asked her.

"THESE VAT GROWN SCOURGES! HELL NO! IM FAR SMARTER AND PRETTIER THAN THEY ARE! PLUS THEY ARE STUPID AND MEAN!" she said as he held on. The bird women... and men, since Severath honestly couldnt tell, fought and bickered amongst themselves, flying in armor as Severath wondered how light it must be that they effectively flew in it. Still so far not one of them made a killing blow. As if seeing this the bird girl explained. "LONG AGO UNCLE BANNED ALL IN FIGHTING OR MORE SPECIFICALLY IN KILLING! THE KABAL OF SMRTNIK IS VERY WELL ORGANIZED COMPARED TO OTHER KABALS! HOWEVER THESE THINGS, ESSPECIALLY INDIVIDUAL CASES ARE BEYOND CONTROL AND UNCLE CANT MICRO MANAGE EVERYTHING!" She said, her voice a little softer as the winds subsided a little bit. They passed what must have been another 150 or so stories as the scourges above ignored them thankfully, their feathers falling down with them as the tops of other, smaller spires appeared everywhere and Severath thought just that EVERYWHERE! Everywhere he cast his gaze he could see them, but the ground was still nowhere in sight. Also while the main spire was taller and larger, it was much more square shaped and correctly designed, all these smaller ones were more spiky and a bit more pyramid like. As they passed the tops of nearby spires Severath gasped.

"WHAT ARE THOSE!?" He asked in confusion. The bird girl rolled her eyes.

"TRAFFIC! EVER HEARD OF IT!" She said. "SCOURGES ARE MESSENGERS, BUT MOST ORDINARY PEOPLE PREFER VEICHLES FOR TRAVEL!" she explained as rows and columns of spiky vehicles dotted the places, forming rather ordinary transportation lines. Still a bunch of jetbikes and venoms fought skirmishes, flying out of order and in random directions as Severath felt they reached the midpoint. The ground was still so, so far away and he concluded that the main spire had to have at least 1000 stories. The scope of the city was truly frightening.

"HOW DO I KNOW OUR KABAL MEMBERS FROM THE ENEMY!?" He asked the girl in confusion. He regretted not asking Kujica that. The girl exhaled in frustration.

"EVER SEEN A RED CIRCLE WITH A DEAD BODY IN IT!?" she asked him.

"YES!" he instantly replied. "THOSE MARKINGS WERE ALL OVER THE PLACE IN THE SPIRE!" He added.

"THATS OUR KABAL SIGN! KILL FOR IT OR GET IT! THE MORE YOU ATTACH IT TO YOUR ARMOR THE SAFER YOU WILL BE! BE CAREFUL HOWEVER! THE BORDERS BETWEEN KABALS ARE FLUID AT BEST AND YOUR WARGEAR WILL MAKE YOU A PRIME TARGET!" she added, explaining the obvious to him and he exhaled in anger. The archon should have given him a badge or something... then again he was generous enough to allow him to keep his weapons... even if it was cheating. Suddenly the traffic became much... messier... the vehicles were bumped and crocked and with each descending story they looked more and more like ork contraptions then works of art. They still had some 250 stories to go before he realized something.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" he finally asked, ashamed for not asking for it earlier.

"ANELYN!" the bird girl said. "YOURS?" she asked. How she managed to talk against the wind was mind blowing to Severath.

"Severath!" he said rather normally. "A pleasure." he added and the rest of the 200 stories they flew in silence as his hands started to get a bit sore. Finally reaching the ground he couldnt believe it. Reality seemed to warp itself in and out here, as if the warp itself was leaking in, polluting the lower levels of the city. At the same time the street which became wider and larger as he approached it. The street itself was beyond description, even with his gas mask and air filters his breath was heavy and even with his sensors visibility was awful, as if a permanent fog covered it, making the visibility on these wide streets no better than 50 meters or so.

"UGH!" he moaned as he let go of her and as he landed on the firm ground, his boots absorbing some of the shock.

"I will pick you up in five days and remember!" she told him as he looked up at her. "I- no WE are watching! So do make sure to have fun!" she said, giggling like a child before assuming a serious face and departing, her scaly wings clapping against the poisonous air which she seemed to breath easily. It was surprising just how much of a mixture of childlike innocence and adult maturity she was. Still that was that... Severath looked around himself and he naively considered waving to Anelyn as she flew of, raising his hand slightly. Just then he heard shouts and he immediately moved, pressing his back against the walls of the spire, which was noticeably dirtier and murkier at its base. He didnt even have a chance to properly take in the scenery as a tall Eldar, or at least taller than the ones here, shouted his way in front of a column. Unlike the Eldar in the upper spire these Eldar were shorter and while he didnt have a chance to see any of their faces yet, Severath noticed that their voices were different, perhaps just a different accent or something like that. The tall Eldar wore custom made white armor which sat him apart from his entire procession. Behind him walked two columns of soldiers with what must have been splinter rifles, all wearing midnight black and purple armor as behind them hovered a FUCKING TANK! Severath blinked underneath his visor as the leader, which must have held a equivalent rank of sergeant or something like that, made mean noises. These Eldar walked proudly and loudly, intentionally stumping their feet, completely unlike the silent, noiseless marches and walks of the true born up in the spire. The tank hovered, following the squad it tow. It was similar to a U shape but it was sharper and its main cannon, while apparently thinner than Severath expected, was way too menacing to be joking material. Finally the patrol passed and Severath was free to take in the scenery. The street was both empty and buzzing with life as the Eldar squabbled amongst themselves. By the Emperor they were hideous!... At that moment Severath realized how the Eldar in the upper spire were truly human like... in fact compared to these people here they WERE humans! True they DESPERATLY lacked some sunlight and their skin took on a more pale, white and milky touch which seemed to glow on some Eldar in various colors. But these... creatures here... their skin was almost rotten, some having it green others grey or even brown, none of which looked natural. Almost everyone here had completely jet black eyes which didnt look natural at all and their faces were more akin to rats than to anything else. Comparing them to that Vel'dala bitch was a sin.

"Commodo... zivo... commodo... zivo..." He finally heard as he came true. Next to him sat a dark Eldar man, his posture so sickly and slender that Severath felt this man lacked any and all life. He was sitting on the dirty stone ground, holding another Eldar in his hands. Severath nearly gagged when he saw that he was gently holding and cuddling a female, as evidenced by her ample breasts. The thing was, the woman had a huge hole in the middle of her head. Her nose and eyes were gone and all the brain matter in her cranium was fried. Still her lips were intact as he cuddled her, kissing them in front of a disgusted Severath.

"ummm..." Severath began, confused and his voice distorted by the gas mask. He took his destroyer in his arms, it being locked and loaded. The Eldar stopped whispering and slowly turned to face him. The worst thing about this... thing... was that its face was odd... completely alien, but pleasant. The dead female's skin was white, if a bit grayish, yet the male that held her had a purple face, darted on all placed with odd white lines as his eyes were diamond shaped and emeralds, his ears way longer than any of the true born's.

"puc'aj" he said, tears rolling down his face. He didnt sniff or make any facial muscle movement to betray his sadness. Severath looked at him in confusion.

"Um... what?" he asked naively.

"puc'aj... pucaj! PUCAJ!" He said, violently grabbing the thick, long barrel of the destroyer and pressing its upper laser barrel against his forehead before Severath even had the chance to wince. "PUCAJ!" he commanded. For a few seconds nothing happened and then the Eldar reached for the triggers. Severath pulled his rifle back, his bayonet nearly slicing the Eldar's chin with its surprisingly thick blade. The Eldar looked at him and said something in his language. Turning back he took up the corpse of the female and stared rocking it gently back and forth. It was at that point Severath understood... his mate must have left this world to go to the she who thirst and this poor soul wanted to go after her... He had no right to make such a decision... was it mercy? or was it evil? Either way he convinced him that at the same time he was doing a good thing, ridding one more alien from the Emperor's galaxy... and giving the said alien peace... Frowning behind his mask he uttered a prayer for the alien's soul despite himself as he took aim. The Eldar sensed this and pressed his lips against the dead females one last time as Severath closed his eyes and pulled the right trigger, sending a silent laser blast through the male's head, leaving almost no mark, but killing him.

"May you find your mate in the belly of she who thirsts and may your suffering be light..." Severath uttered, feeling guilt overcome him. The shot was silent but he heard a commotion, even louder than the regular commotion he heard when he landed. He turned around only to see lots of Eldar, most of whom wretched and poor, approach him. Great... just great...


	16. Chapter 16

**9 I dont have a regular update schedule but i tend to update the story with a new chapter every 7-10 days, as for the next chapter, well here it is**

"Look I..." Severath began but the Eldar were shouting, some at him, some amongst themselves. First it was some 5 Eldar that approached him and as a sign of peace he lowered his weapon as he saw that they were mostly unarmed, with none of them holding their weapons in their arms or unholstering the said weapons. Right now some 12 Eldar were making a commotion shouting at him, their language a far cry from the melodic tunes spoken by the true and highborn of the upper spires. The two dead lovers still held each other near his feet as the commotion refused to subside. Then, the only Eldar which didnt seem to have any sort of helmet or visor on, approached him. Oh Emperor on holy terra, what is this monstrosity... It was at that moment that Severath, despite himself, swore that he wouldnt call any of those true born Eldar ugly... ever... for the thing that stood before him was the very definition of alien... Compared to it, every single Eldar up there in the spires above the clouds, were completely human. Where they had normal, or relatively normal eyes, this creature eyes were... rat like, narrow and wide at the same time as they seemingly pushed themselves out but kept their depth as if he was scanning him with low cunning. His skin was seemingly rotten, green with a pale-ish brown hue as his greasy black hair covered his head, his teeth small and narrow as his gums seemingly withdrew. He spoke something to him, his mouth hanging open after he finished speaking.

"I dont..." he began when the Eldar spat at him, hitting his visor. All the other Eldar giggled. That was it... Severath didnt know was he so conformistic that he two began sorting these xeno's into true and vat born but he wasnt about to take shit from these shits. Wiping the spit from his visor he placed his clenched fist in front of his face before casually pushing it forwards strongly, punching the cretin in the face. The alien winced as his nose was punched and the rest converged towards Severath as he pulled on his cloak.

"YOU SEE THIS!" he shouted, point to the symbols on the cloak, his voice and his actions violent as everyone shut up at the sight of the runes woven into the cloak. "THE ARCHON VEL'ARATH SEND ME HERE YOU MAGOTS! SO FUCK OFF!" he barked and a few Eldar took a step back while others stood their ground. Still non of them reached for their weapons and none were shouting at him, which was good. After a moment of silence a few of them left while others stood there, confused at what to do.

"Alright people, alright! Quit the commotion." He heard someone speak in gothic and he saw a robed figure approach them. The man, cloaked in a brown robe, left a monk like impression. A Eldar spoke to him in his vile tongue and the man pulled his sleeve to reveal some sort of device which seemed to tangle his wrist. Clicking it a few times a wide array of green letters appeared in the air above it, like a hologram of some sorts. One of the Eldar, presumably the only one literate, said something to the rest and they scattered as if he no longer was of any interest to them. That was odd, considering that-

"You would do well not to cause commotion here... or anywhere else in the city..." the robed figure spoke, speaking to him in a hushed tone. Severath looked at him, his visor motionless and not betraying the confusion that lay on his face beneath it. Finally figuring out a response.

"Your no Eldar..." he began and he sensed the man smirk beneath the robes. "To speak gothic... whats a human doing down here...?" Severath asked in confusion as the gasmask filtered and distorted his voice. He was still feeling dizzy, a proof that the mask wasnt filtering all of the poison in the air.

"Such as stupid question dont you think?" The robed figure asked as he pulled back his hood. Emperor was this man ugly! Well... to be fair he was walking around with no protective gear what so ever but that just convinced Severath what a hell hole he was in. The man's face looked as if someone had cut off his skin from the muscles beneath it and let it dangle that way and then proceeded to cut the muscles off of the bone beneath it. The man was bald and he had a tan which was the most unnatural shade of brown imaginable to mankind. Still his eyebrows were what made him even more unattractive as they were VERY thick and the hair itself was unnaturally long. The only redeeming thing was the fact that his face was at least symmetrical.

"What is a human doing here and that he is not a slave?" Severath asked, correcting himself and the man rubbed his chin as he contemplated his answer.

"We are all slaves my friend... either to the Emperor or to someone or something else." he explained. Severath wasnt feeling like having such a conversation here where the streets were busy and military patrols were common.

"What is your name? and your story?" Severath asked... a bit ruder than he wanted to. The man took his moment as his facial expression twisted before speaking.

"My name is long gone and no longer important!" The man declared. For some reason his words aggravated Severath as the man rose his hand in gesture. "I was plucked from the Emperor's realm long ago and I escaped the ship that carried me, only to escape the ship and go into the city... that was nearly 3 centuries ago... or was it two and a half... I lost count." the man said and Severath's eyes widened beneath his visor. Just how old was this man? As if sensing this the man continued. "Oh I assure you, you will find the... place we are in, has a quite a rejuvenating factor to it, despite the poison in the air..." he said. Severath knew that the Eldar were practically immortal but... what sort of technology or magic allowed this to be true he didnt know. "My body is twisted and used to the poison but I suggest that you keep your helmet on at all times, for I assure you the air is quite unpleasant." He added

"What is it about me that makes people want to tell me everything..." Severath whispered to himself. Not that he was complaining too much, as that helped him immeasurably so far, but it was quite annoying. "I thank you for the aid here. Tell me, how do I survive here while being human?" He asked the man.

"Quite simple honestly. Its about the attitude, something you have plenty off it seems... and about picking fights. Most humans here are those few lucky or unlucky sods who managed to run away from their masters and now have ended up here... but since their rich masters tend to keep their slaves at least somewhat fed, most of those humans end up selling themselves for what few scraps of food are left here. While the rich Eldar tend to be smart and torutre their slaves over a long period of time to get as much nutrition out of them these... scum here tend to be impatient and such slaves dont last that long." The man explained and Severath was thankful, for that aided him considerably and already plans began formulating in his mind.

"How did you..." Severath began but the main raised his corrupted arm and continued speaking.

"I steal and kill for food... and I trade and sell services as well. But enough about that. You must impose an attitude on yourself. To frighten off those Eldar who would see you as easy prey ripe for torture and enslavement you must give them reason to fear you. While you could be so brave and declare yourself free there is a better option available for you." Now Severath felt that his red flags were raising, for this man was obviously having a plan for him... which was almost never good.

"And that would be..." Severath began. Thankfully at least the man wasnt speaking with honeyed yet cryptic words so far.

"Why your cloak of course! If you present yourself with an attitude "the archon HIMSELF send me to the streets to be his slave and enforcer" no one would dare touch you... at least not in his territory." The man explained and Severath couldnt resist but to breath a sign of relief as the man's plan was solid and the idea itself was good. Before he could tilt his head in thanks the man continued. "I actually have something that could help you with that..." He said, pushing his hand into his robes and taking out a almost transparent but still beautiful and flamboyant Kabal badge, which was obviously a shoulder pad, but Severath thought it could be used better on his chest plate. "This is a badge of a Sybarite, a... sergeant so to speak and while I can not guaranty that everyone will know the meaning or the rank of such a badge since after all the scum here are ignorant, I can guaranty that they will at least respect the fact that you are member of their kabal, raising your status significantly!" he declared before slowly offering the symbol to the other human. The red circle with a dead body in it gleamed but Severath refused to take it.

"Whats the catch?" he said and before the other man could so much as raise an eyebrow he continued "What do you want in return?" he asked.

"Ahhhh!" The other man spoke. "A smart one indeed!" he said, still holding the symbol, now next to his body. "See that local there?" he asked pointing to a building which had the most Eldar activity, it was some 30 meters from them. Severath nodded. "There is a Eldar of considerable power in there. Half born, cruel and vile, more so than the most. Jinrar the half eyed they call him. Now I personally dont care to climb the food chain around here, instead I chose to be outside it, but Jinrar hates humans with such a passion that even I am in awe of it! He wants all the humans here to be worse than cattle and as long as he lives we will suffer for it. Go in and kill him in any way you please and this will be yours and not only that but your chances of survival will be risen with such a leader dead!" He declared. Tempting... but Severath was smart enough to know that to walk in like this and kill him was to warrant death! He knelt beside the dead couple before speaking.

"Give me the badge now, throw in one of those translation devices and promise me you will give these two a proper burial and I will do it." He said, taking the transparent shoulder pad marking off of the armor of the dead male and applying it to his own shoulder pad. Sure he didnt know would it go well with the Sybarite marking but he figured the shoulder pad would show his allegiance while his chest would bear his rank... or at least that is what he will say if anyone questions him. He turned to face the man who was about to speak. "No negotiation, you can watch me kill him if it pleases you." he said and the other man frowned.

"Fine!" he said angrily, pulling a device, identical to the one on his wrist. "I give you my word these two will have a traditional burial, but dont you dare think of running away with the mark!" he said, offering the mark to Severath who took it and began applying it to his chest. "Agreed?" He asked, dragging the word out. To his surprise Severath took off his helmet.

"Agreed!" Severath confirmed. DEAR EMPEROR! The air was so horrifying, so decrepit that Severath wanted to gag and it took him every ounce of training he had and the combat experience he gathered not to gag and throw up. His eyes hurt as if acid was eating away at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL!?" the man questioned him as Severath stood, both marks on him as his right hand held the destroyer and his left held his helmet.

"Letting him know it was a human who killed him..." Severath said and turned to face the building. The entire area seemed way murkier, at least 50% so as Severath concluded that his helmet filtered the air around him, both for breathing and for seeing. He casually walked towards the bar as the Eldar shot him mean glances. However, seeing his Sybarite mark and his noble cloak only few dared to throw insults at him and those were the few lucky ones since he didnt speak Eldar. The building became less murky from the fog as he approached it and he ignored the fact that more and more of the xeno's were around him. Entering it through its high menacing metal door he breathed a sigh of relief as the air inside was considerably less foul and more Eldar here were helmet-less as 3 creatures, female but were they human Severath couldnt say, danced at the poles, their bodies filled with scars as the Eldar either sat at the bar or at one of the round tables that littered the area. Seeing a pale Eldar which had a nasty scar across his left eye which went from his forehead to his chin, the eye itself murky, Severath felt he had located his target. Nodding to himself he was glad that the entire room was not as large as he thought it was. Slowly making his way towards his target, which sat in the corner of the building, most likely for the protection it offered and the few extra seconds he would get in case of an attack, Severath ignored the insults of the aliens which were in the bar for luckily no one dared to attack him as he narrowed his eyes on his ignorant prey. Oh how these assholes will fear him in but a minute.

"MON'KEIGH!" The Eldar with the murky eye said. His features were crocked, as it was to all Eldar in this wretched place, yet even with his scar he was considerably more pleasant to look at than half of the others in this place as two female slaves were under his arms. The hatred in his one good eye was so deep and so passionate that Severath resisted the urge to smile when he recalled that very same hate in the human zealots he met in his youth... turns out each and every race hates the alien...

"Jinrar...?" he spoke and it wasnt clear if it was a threat or a question to confirm the person's identity. The Eldar looked at him, his teeth clenched as he resisted the urge to bare them at him. That sealed his fate as Severath slowly pointed his destroyer at the xeno and watching its face turn to horror and fear as he sensed death coming near, Severath saw what this man was truly like, he saw his soul as Severath knew that in their moment of death people showed their true face and this man, like everyone facing death was a coward... a being afraid of the great beyond... of she who thirsts. Severath didnt hesitate at all as he pulled the trigger, the heavy shotgun shell loaded in the lower barrel exploded, going out and as the barrel was but mere inches away from the alien's face it sprayed the creatures head. Luckily for the slaves under his arms the spread wasnt so great and they escaped unharmed. After the moment of horror as he pointed the gun and the millisecond of recognition it took for everyone to embrace and accept the incredibly loud sound of shotgun fire the reactions set it. The two slaves screamed, some ran, scramming before the shooting sat in and a few, most likely most experienced Eldar, drew their weapons. The bloody mess that was the Eldar's head was all over the soft cushioned sofa behind him as bits of flesh and meat were everywhere, blood shot far from the head as the pellets blew him away. For a moment Severath was GREATLY surprised as he saw the body twitch and the Eldar make guttural noises. He didnt know if they were post mortem spasm or was the bastard still alive. Still after a mere millisecond of surprise he gathered himself.

"The archon sends his regards!" He said, declared both loudly and subtly as everyone heard him since all the commotion stopped once he fired his first shot. Giving them a mere moment to recognize his words severath shot again, blowing away what was left of the alien's brains and cranium. Pulling the destroyer on his shoulder he turned around. The entire thing couldnt have lasted more than 4 or 5 seconds and he saw that quite a few Eldar were pointing their weapons at him at point blank range. He began walking towards the exit, using his left hand, which still held the helmet, to push the gun barrels away from him. At mid point he lowered his destroyer to his hip, letting it dangle there as it was attached to him, allowing the free use of his right hand which he used to push the barrels away, leting his left hand have some rest. No one dared to stop him or say anything to him. Turns out these people were even bigger cowards then he thought. He didnt look at them in the eyes, since they were not worthy and they would most likely see the truth behind his deception. Once at the exit he pointed to the pretties Eldar he saw and coincidentaly he was the one standing closest to the bloody mess that was Jinrar's corpse.

"YOU!" he said pointing to the Eldar who gasped, nearly wetting himself as a lot of other Eldar looked at him, some others still held their weapons pointed at Severath. "Tell these maggots here that the Archon doesnt tolerate treachery and since Jinrar the betrayer hated humans, the archon send me to end him as he saw that as a most fitting punishment! Next time he wont be so merciful so let this be a message to all those who think of betraying him. Translate this to the rest, the archon commands it!" Severath said and the Eldar looked at the pale male Eldar who shivered in fear, they were clearly demanding an explanation from him. Severath didnt care as he walked out of the bar and walked back towards the corpses of the two Eldar. The robed man was waiting for him there and he was clearly full of energy, as if he was a happy child.

"I saw the whole thing!" He declared. "Very good very good indeed!" he said rubbing his nose. "I admit I expected you to die but you have earned it!" he said, giving Severath the translator. As if out of nowhere two Eldar appeared with a crude sheath strapped to two poles and they began loading the two bodies onto the crude carrying device. "I have also learned of their names and their story... a tragic love story which is most uncommon in Commoragh!" the man declared. "I assure you they will be buried most properly" he said before pointing to the buttons on the machine that he gave to severath. "That is a dataslate, I put these two in them if your emotional self feels like about learning about them. You can put in any entry or picture about people there so you can manage and remember them more easily." He said before pointing to a keyboard on it. "Your lucky these were specifically made for gothic translation all those millennia ago. You just type in gothic and the Eldar letters will appear above, alternatively place Eldar dataslates here and it will translate them for you." he explained. "One last thing, hold this button and speak in gothic and it will translate that verbally to Eldar, it can also work that you hold it and let Eldar speak and the machine will translate it into gothic!" And with that Severath got the hang of the device, nodding thankfully to the old ugly man before shaking his hand.

"My name is Sheklo!" the man said finally.

"Severath... a pleasure." the other human responded.

"If you ever need me ask around, I tend to be near this spire and should I ever need of your talents again Ill send for you. I assure you we can have more... business and trade that could benefit both of us..." he said, nodding. "after all, the children of the Emperor must keep to each other if we are to survive in this vile xeno place!" he said passionately.

"I am here for only 5 days... but should I ever return I will seek you out." Severath said and after a few more pleasantries the two parted ways. Then Severath took the liberty of exploring his surroundings, confident that his attire would protect him socially from any potential backstabbing. He put his helmet back on and uttered a thanks to the god emperor for the existence of gas masks as they made his existence much much easier right now. He now took the time to fully immerse himself into the dark city. The buildings were odd and menacing and while there were quite a lot of abandoned and ruined or partially ruined ones, there were far more standing buildings, most of which served some purpose, be it mass housing, effectively serving as sleeping spaces, to various bars and stores. It was frightening just how normal and abnormal the life in the dark city was by human standards. The military was omnipresent and it seemed that practically everyone was a warrior here. Deciding to check what was behind the spire he turned around in what he prayed he was the correct way. Damned military marches were everywhere as the xeno's seemed to be going in all directions to fulfill their orders. It took him more than half an hour to reach the corner of the large menacing spire as he saw other spires in the distance, above the rooftops of ordinary houses and buildings. Once he reached the corner Severath felt his jaw drop. There was no describing it besides it being a bubble, or better yet a shield... a energy shield of some sort? The human looked at it confused. The back of the spire held one single strip, a very wide long and large on at that, where everyone belonged to the military and had some sort of armor. Thankfully these people seemed to have ignored him as he approached the edge of the ground, where the shield separated the city from whatever was beyond it. Severath sat down on the ground next to the edge where the shield hummed ever so silently before him. Slowly he reached out with his hand, caressing the shield which felt like solid matter, denying him the ability to feel what was behind it... what it protected him against. Behind it stood a... fog... a liquid fog of various colors. Green, blue, red and pink... all mixed and shifted as if they were made of liquid and sand. For the moment Severath was mesmerized by the beauty of it, smiling beneath his visor. Just then a creature jumped at him. A horned and clawed fiend came from the mist of the other side and crashed into the shield, causing Severath to jump back, despite the fact that he was sitting. Just as he came the daemon disappeared. Looking up and panting with fear he noticed that these fiends clawed and swam through the mists, it being a mixture of perfect harmony and chaos of such magnitude that it baffled his mind, denying any comprehension.

"Only a fool gazes into the warp human." He heard a voice behind him and he immediately stood up. Turning around he saw a squat of 6 Eldar, lead by a female Sybarite. For some reason he pitied her... for it was quite obvious that if she had lived a different life she would have been rather gorgeous. Her skin was a... decent and healthy (by vat grown standards) shade of pale and her body and limbs, while twisted compared to the true born counterparts, were human enough to pass as normal, especially compared to the wretched beggars and urchins that littered the streets, those weak enough that they were denied the call of the warrior.

"ughhh..." He began sheepishly as he stared at her. She too, like all vat growns, was considerably shorter than the true borns, still by vat grown standards, she was pretty darn tall, standing at 2.1 meters. Her head, covered by a helmet, betrayed dirty blond hair, as in blond but a few strands of brown were seen here and there and her ears were way different than the true borns, being larger longer and going wider than her superiors. Her face and jaw were elongated, corrupted by her upbringing and surroundings that it now formed a imperfect V shape as her almost human eyes stared at him, they were yellowish brown with a slight green hue to them. "How do you know gothic and how do you know that Im a human?" he finally dared to ask. Thankfully her soldiers didnt speak a think which was a nice change from the continuous mocking he suffered.

"Only a human stares into the warp, mesmerized by it... and only a human moves so clumsily..." she said, her voice having such regality that was most uncommon for people of her stature. "As for gothic, my parents thought it." she added quite simply. Wait... was she a true born? Could the vat grown Dark Eldar reproduce? He struggled to integrate all the knowledge he had gathered so far but Severath decided to keep his polite side up.

"Forgive my clumsiness..." Severath said, tilting his head slightly as a sign of respect. This caused some squat members of the female Sybarite to look at each other in confusion. "I must admit this place is most foreign to me..." he said. Before he could continue she cut him off.

"As it is too most humans..." the Sybarite added, her voice calm and collected. She couldnt erase the arrogance of her race entirely but it seems that she at least managed to keep it in check.

"That I figured. I am here because..." once more she cut him off as he clumsily wanted to explain himself.

"I know why you are here Severath..." she said, releasing her splinter rifle and pointing to the red glowing dot on his visor. "Word travels quickly in Commoragh... In fact, some say it is faster than warp travel..." she explained herself. Great, she knew his name somehow... "But that doesnt matter, the Archon send quite a few humans who proved themselves in the arena down here... most of them died, usually 4/5ths of them die..." she explained herself. Feeling attached to her Severath decided to ask her about this place but first he decided to use this gift the Emperor gave him called 'listen to the Eldar and they will talk your ear off' . "Your the first to kill a Sybarite mere moments after arriving... you were good to make your departure, for quite a few of Jinrar's underlings wanted to avenge his death... once they gathered the balls to act against the Archon's orders which I take it were most likely fake..." Ahhh fuck it! DID EVERY SINGLE ELDAR IN THIS EMPROR DAMNED CITY POSSES SUCH IMMENSE POLITICAL APTITUDE!?

"It brought me this" Severath pointed to his Sybarite marking "and this!" he pointed to the translator. "Not to mention he was a human hater..." he said, trying to justify himself.

"All Eldar here hate humans more or less..." she cut him off, her gothic more perfect than most Eldar's, although it was still melodic he liked it. He wanted to interject but she spoke "Dont let that worry you, all Eldar here hate other Eldar as well and some, if not most also hate themselves as much as they love themselves." She told him.

"Well you know my name. May I at least have yours before you try to kill me to avenge Jinrar or backstab me?" he asked her, feeling slightly guilty that he was rude to her. One of the squad mates giggled, snickering and Severath deduced that he too most likely spoke gothic. The girl frowned.

"I have nothing to gain by killing you. Sure it might please some nobles if I give you a horrifying death, but you have a rather good armament on yourself and I dont want to risk my men for something so trivial as your head..." She explained. Severath stood there, staring at her, his visor motionless and not betraying his emotions. Then after a moment of silence he rolled his eyes.

"I have experience the fickleness and the treachery of your race Eldar... but that should not prevent me from using my courtesy." he said, seeing that there was a canteen for the Eldar nearby, with the 'Kitchen' placed directly against the wall. Realize that he didnt even have proper breakfast this morning Severath felt his stomach purr. He was trained to go on days without food but why risk it? "Are you headed towards the canteen by any chance?" he asked her. After a period of silence she spoke.

"Why yes I am. We were just finishing our patrol." she said before turning around to speak to her troops, who nodded but quite obviously mocked Severath for his lack of pointy ears. Nodding to them he moved and walked besides the female.

"You still didnt tell me your name..." he continued. She didnt turn to him as she responded.

"Keleresai." she said calmly and he nodded in agreement. When they finally arrived in the open kitchen which was pressed against the back of the complex and flanked by a large bustling market which, while more than twice narrower than the strip, was long as it was. The vendors seemed well off if there was such a thing in this wretched city. They approached the main chef... or at least thats what Severath considered him. Emperor... Severath had never to this point seen a fat Eldar, in fact he never thought they existed due to their xeno magic or genetics but the creature before him... he was uglier then any of the vat growns as his face and teeth were asymmetric and his body was bursting as his apperon struggled to contain his frame. He, thankfully, spoke gothic.

"60 klicks for the squad..." he said as he gave out trays for the 6 Eldar next to him and as he gave them the ration bars. Readying his gem and gold bag Severath determined that the small gold coins were klicks which the fat man referred to as Keleresai's squad paid up.

"And 1000 klicks for the human..." the chef said. WHAT!? THATS 100 TIMES MORE EXPENSIVE! Severath shot him a sharp gaze. The man snickered evilly as his belly jiggled "What? Though a mere human was our equal?" He said, laughing as he snorted in his own snot. Severath was mightily pissed. Raising his hand slowly and striking fast he grabbed the bastard by the collar, pulling him violently towards himself over the counter.

"Do you think I cannot count alien?" he asked as the fat xeno panicked, confusion in his eyes as he didnt expect such a reaction from a lowly human. "SEE THIS!?" he said lowering the fiends head down so he saw his Sybarite marking. "OR THIS!?" he asked lifting him up and pointing to the red dot. "For all you know the archon could be watching! Do you really think that one so powerful as him could be so easily amused? He jacks off too way harder torture then mere idiotic teasing and bartering that you do!" Severath declared and pushed the alien back who gasped in surprise as Severath slammed down 10 gold coins. The fat chef offered no resistance as Severath got his tray and his ration bar. To his IMMENSE surprise the entire squad nodded, as if they were pleased with his performance. huh... perhaps they valued strength... even in lowly races such as humanity. Sitting on a table not to far away the Eldar were quick to start speaking amongst themselves.

"Why are you so kind to him Keleresai?" The taller Eldar spoke in gothic, the very same one who snickered back then. The rest thankfully ignored him as they spoke amongst themselves.

"You know why Jack..." she answered him as she pressed the ration bar. Before his very eyes the bar glowed, shifting. Severath felt his jaw drop as the bar shifted, splintering and transforming as it filled the tray with some sort of soup, a large piece of bread, mashed potatoes (supposedly at least) and some odd presumably grox meet is some tempting sauce. It all smelled REALLY nice even through his gasmask, or maybe he was imagining it? Severath felt his mouth drool with desire. Still he fiddled with his ration bar, trying to feign disinterest when he actually had no idea how to activate it.

"Jack?! really!?" He asked... Jack was such a... human name? The Eldar, who still wore his helmet as he activated the ration bare shot him an annoyed glare as Severath could only see a small part of his face through the slits on the helmet.

"Yes Jack! J-A-C-K! You have a problem with that!?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"No..." Severath said calmly.

"Forgive him, he is jealous of everyone who I am remotely kind towards." Keleresai spoke as she played with her soup. "We came from the same batch of tubes, so we are like brother and sister..." she said, caring seemingly little for her words. "When were squeezed out of the tubes we were already partially self aware and Jack here ran and hid when the soldiers came to throw names at us... they named me Keleresai but he was hidden and nameless..." she spoke as she took off her helmet. She Jack and Severath werent eating but the rest of the squad were stuffing themselves. Jack threw a fit before Kel, as Severath decided to call her, could continue.

"Oh for Vect's sake Keleresai do you intend to babble our life story to every wondering slave and yahoo around here?" He was quite annoyed as he took off his helmet to reveal a great black mane. While he was nowhere near perfection like let's say Ker, it was obvious that this man could at least hold a candle to the incestuous Incubus.

"The Archon is watching Jack... way too many people will try to kill this human, we can earn our place by showing off skill and we can show it better off by fighting the-" she spoke but Jack cut her off calmly.

"What does that have to do-" he said as he began eating his soup. Kel ignored him as she spoke to Severath who couldnt help but notice how bizarre the entire thing was.

"here let me..." she said as she finally activated Severath's bar. "Two humans were assigned to raise us, one male one female and they named Jack, well Jack..." she explained as Severath eagerly watched the food materialize before him.

"lucky for you that you are dear to me Kel, otherwise I wouldnt be there to save you from your naivety..." he spoke as he chewed down his food.

"Those humans were the only people who were ever kind to me... to us" Kel said looking at Jack who rolled his eyes dramatically. Severath moved his hands towards his helmet as he was about to lift it up. "And they were-" that was it... Severath felt a sharp pain and a very blunt bluntness at the back of his head as he lost his motor controls, feeling his head fall forwards in the tray full of food as consciousness left him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh dont you worry little Severath!..." a odd voice told him as the human looked through murky eyes. Something was holding him, nay carrying him as he felt he was floating in the air. The creature's voice was feminine yet was it an angle or a daemon he couldnt say as its features were still murky. Its voice was soothing thought.

"What..." he began, feeling his head reeling as if got smashed last night and was now experiencing a hangover. He felt weightless.

"Shush shush my child." The creature said as Severath started coming through. He breathed in deep, a HUGE MISTAKE! Oh emperor the smell!

"Why are we in a septic tank!?" Severath protested and the image shifted as he opened his eyes properly, his hands instinctively going towards them as he rubbed them with passion, feeling acid and poison in them as his nostrils flared and burned. He covered his entire face with his gloved hands as he rubbed it vigorously, feeling naked and exposed without his helmet and air filter on.

"See, I told you he will pull through!" he heard a feminine voice say.

"Oh VECT! Whats the matter? Why did we even bother!?" a masculine one replied, also in gothic. He pulled his hands away from his face to see the two gothic speaking Eldar from moments before stare at him as the rest of the squad minding their own business, most of them going back to eating their meals.

"What happened..." Severath asked in a tired, weary voice. Kel pointed to something behind him. Turning around he saw a ugly Eldar lying down on the stone pavement, his limbs outstretched and his face twisted in horror as countless miniscule wounds darted his body. Numerous holes were left in every single unarmored part of his body as blood poured still, despite the fact that he was dead and had no hearth beat. In his hand he gripped a custom made rifle... pistol... thingy which was unlike any weapon Severath had seen Eldar carry. Turning back to face the two he saw Kel hand him his VERY stained helmet back, its entire front part stained with food and as Severath turned it around he saw that there was a RATHER large hole in the carapace in the place where the back of his head would go. The black fabric underneath it was still completely intact and he was more than thankful for it as it meant the isolating gas mask was still operational. Turning to face the two he saw Kel speak as Jack crossed his arms in annoyance.

"He came out of nowhere... we shot as soon as he shot you. Thats some quality armor you have there Severath." Kel spoke. Man this woman was informed. All that she seemed to lack was the ruthlessness it usually took to climb the social ladder of the Commoragh society.

"Thank you... for my life..." Severath bowed slightly and Kel waved her hand.

"Dont mention it!" she declared. This served to piss Jack off greatly.

"Oh Keleresai! IF YOU START SAVING EVERY WONDERING MON'KEIGH WE- OY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Jack fumed as Severath knelt down and took the dead assassins weapon and pillaged his body for additional mag's for it. "That is our loot! We killed him!" Jack declared. Severath turned to face the two.

"I am grateful and forever in your debt." He said to the two with a smile. This caught Jack and Kel off guard. Was gratitude such a rarity here? In any case Severath already hatched a few plans on how to pay off this debt. "Do you have any idea who the perpetrator was?" He asked.

"Well I do have some ideas..." Kel said turning her head around and looking at the fat chef, who was eying them nervously, as soon as Severath turned to look at him, his face ripe with ice on fire, cold yet burning hatred, the fat alien looked away in the naivety never before seen or witnessed by the human race. Oh it was on. Thankfully, with a look at the sides Severath noticed that the rest of the Eldar registered the event that happened but mere moments ago, but they didnt seem to care or be bothered at all. Still a few were watching, awaiting his reaction.

"Tell your squad to come with me... I will do all the action and start paying off my debt to you..." Severath said as he started walking angrily towards the chef who began sweating visibly, leaving a perplexed Kelersai to gather herself and summon her squad as they began following him. Severath's footsteps were long and angry as the chef scuffled about, calling out something in his language. As Severath proceeded behind the counter two Eldar guards came at him, moving from the sides to stand between him and the chef. They were armed with knives but since they were thankfully vat grown Severath was most certain they lacked the great advantage of unnatural agility and dexterity the true born warriors had. The first once came at him in utter silence as he and his comrade watched Severath through their visors, their helmets obscuring their faces. He went for a vertical stab which Severath dodged with ease, before proceeding to stab the xeno's overextended arm with his bayonet. The fiend screeched and those screeches became outright screams as Severath used his embedded rifle to fire two las shots, one hitting the fiend in the foot and another in his upper leg and due to the sheer amount of pain the Eldar dropped his knife. Yanking the bayonet free from the Eldar's arm Severath grabbed his good arm with his off hand before kicking the xeno's legs underneath him, causing his opponent to go plummeting down as Severath kicked his face, sending him into unconsciousness. Waste not what the Archon provides Eh?

"Good human!" Jack called out, it was quite obvious that he was feeding on the violence that was taking place before his eyes. The other guard, seeing how his comrade had fallen so easily, gasped as he charged Severath for a horizontal cut. The space was narrow and even with his superior agility, any sideways cut was dangerous and easily dodge able. Using this opening, Severath trapped the xeno's wrist between his bayonet and the barrel of his gun, chagrining into the opening sideways. The xeno's made a crucial mistake as he tried to use his off hand to punch Severath in the kidneys, the carapace armor absorbing all of the impact the failed punch gave. Grabbing the trapped wrist Severath pushed the fiend's hand across his arm and essentially used the xeno's own arm as leverage, breaking it. The Eldar screamed as Severath let go of his destroyer and grabbed the xeno's head slamming it in the metal bulk of a cupboard before kicking his face and sending it down to the floor, moaning in pain and sending him out of the battle. Now that his path was free Severath eyed the panicking chef.

"You!" The human said pointing to the chef who gasped in fear. The alien moved his lips as he tried to formulated some sort of apology. But it was too late... using all of his might and training Severath send a kick to the fat prick's abdomen, his black boot connecting hard with the asshole whos face twisted with pain as spit flew out of his mouth. The canteen, for the most part, watched the action with close attention. The chef was sent flying and his back hit a metal plate which held the dishes. He bounce off it hard and fell on his back as the wind was kicked from him, his head now on the stone pavement inches from the cupboard he had slammed into. He gasped and moaned as Severath placed a foot on his fat belly. To Severath's joy, there was nothing obscuring the vision to the rest of the Eldar who were able to see everything. Every inch of the lying chef and Severath triumphantly standing on him.

"You think you are so clever? That your wits match that of the Archon?" Severath began and the chef blurted out something incomprehensible. "Hah! You couldnt even kill a mere human with such poor scheming! The Archon knows many many more... interesting and creative ways to off someone than you, you fat grox!" he declared and the Eldar giggled, paying attention to what he will do next. Cocking his destroyer, he let everyone know that the shotgun shell was loaded as he aimed it at the chef's crotch. "Do you like fucking?" Severath asked and answered before the fat asshole could say anything. "What am I asking you dont even know what that is! After all who would want to fuck you!?" He said as he pressed his bayonet against the cloth of the chef's crotch. "I might just blow it off, after all you dont need it, since you will never use it anyway!" he declared as his bayonet started slowly piercing the cloth. The chef uttered something and cried as blood started flowing through his nose and mingling with his saliva, disgusting Severath. In anger he pulled up his rifle, turning it to its booth and started slamming the face of the chef with it. It was only after a few hits that the chef rose his arms in defense. The Eldar around them giggled, finding this amusing to no end. Pulling away Severath panted in rage. "You are not even worth the munitions!" He said, snorting and spiting at the lying chef. Kel's squad all looked at him with pure joy and amazement in their eyes. As if they were kids and he was their older brother who came to beat up a bully who was teasing them. Severath went towards the ration bar rack and started angrily pulling them out and tossing them towards Kel's squad who caught them with ease and started storing them away in their pouches. The squad was smiling with joy and Severath took 5 ration bars for himself and he looked up at the people in the canteen.

"Leave some for us!" One Eldar called out to him as most were staring at him. Severath smirked and looked at Kel.

"Dont worry! Today is a 100% discount! Please help yourselves!" Severath said and the Eldar who called out to him blinked in surprise as the rest turned to him to translate. The two guards were still out of commission and the fat chef was still crying, sobbing silently. Severath walked out of the kitchen, Kel's squad in tow just as the crowds started gathering and fighting over the "free" ration bars. Jack and Kel both laughed and giggled like children.

"I have underestimated you human!" Jack said, his lips curled into a smile which refused to go away, his giggle of pure joy worrying and frightening by the amount of malice in it.

"Yes I agree..." the female said as they walked down the strip. After the giggling had subsided the two were still smirking as Severath examined his damaged helm, his face contracted in anger as his eyes hurt due to the corrosive effects of the acid air around them.

"Here human, try this!" Jack spoke, his voice full of energy as he threw him a tube. In all honesty it looked like half used toothpaste. Severath cocked his eyebrow as he opened it. Looking at Jack for confirmation he saw that the vat grown Eldar was paying him no heed and sighting silently Severath squeezed the tube and some... odd white gooey sticky metal went out. The substance was odd and Severath was not familiar with it as he poured it into the crack in the carapace. Before his very eyes the metal shifted and fused as the whole was filled perfectly. The small cracks that spread radially from the hole were also filled and fixed. While the dirty green was complemented nicely by the white grey of the material Severath was simply happy that he fixed the armor which protected his head as he put the helm on.

"Thanks!" He said rather pleasantly. He noted that the tube had at least some 60% of the material remaining within it. "what is this thing?" he asked them.

"Liquid wraithbone, used for repair mostly. You can buy it at the markets here, but the urchins will be... thrifty... I am willing to sell the remainder of that tube for 50 klicks!" Jack explained as they marched with pace. Severath doubted that Jack was offering him a fair price but then again the said urchins would most likely refuse to trade with him due to the lack of pointy-ness in his ears.

"Done!" He said handing over the plain gold coins to the alien. To his surprise he had noticed that the disgust he held for the xeno had dramatically subsided from the time he was abducted. Perhaps he was being foolish enough to trust the alien and sympathies with it or maybe it was hard to kill something whos name, story and emotions you know. Severath drifted for a second recalling the last thing he saw in the memory machine thingy that was slowly grafting his memories back to him. Yes he was about to be recruited... that much he recalled but snapping out of it he turned to Kel.

"Sorry, what were we talking about before you all nearly had my brains as seasoning in your meals?" He asked. To his surprise Kel slowed her pace down and looked at him, rather affectionately. Funny that hatred and racism only goes so far until it reaches the border of interest... or at least thats the message Severath got.

"Well, I wanted to say that our batch was raised by two human slaves. They were given our names but since as Jack hid when the naming occurred they gave him a human name. " She explained as they walked, clearly ruining Jack's good mood, as he frowned at this. "Oh come on Jack!" She told him calmly, but the irritation was ever present in her voice. "They were good parents!" she protested.

"They were as good as any I suppose..." Jack commented. Kel continued paying him no heed.

"We were little devils to raise and unfortunately we hated them ever since we knew of ourselves, its funny what a lack of pointy ears does to a perception of a... sentient creature." Kel's voice was now a bit more subtle and Severath perked his ears, listening tightly. "Raising 10 of us little daemons was hard enough, but they decided to add 2 more, wanting to raise the squad cap... as you might imagine, the fact that we were raised together allowed us to function a little bit more... cohesively and with more discipline and coordination than usual dark Eldar formations." Kel spoke but Jack cut her off.

"VECT'S DICK AND MALYS CLITORIS KELERESAI!" Jack fumed. "WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM ALL OF THIS!" Jack used every ounce of his energy to shout but this being Commoragh no one cared and judging by the fact that he didnt pin her or even look at her gave credence to the belief Severath had that he cared for her. In either case Kel calmly answered.

"Because why not? He is a human Jack, but he is closer to the archon then we will ever be..." She spoke in a tone most calm. "Anyways those two were the kindest people I knew in my life... even Jack here was nice to them... " she said, her voice genuine and Jack huffed in response but offered no resistance. "We all learned gothic from them, a knowledge most useful to us, or at least me just now." She said and Severath turned to face one of the Eldar who had his visor on, these assholes KNEW his language but they refused to speak it. As if seeing the question the said Eldar spoke, his voice being deeper than that of an average Eldar.

"What human? Did you think that I should find you to be worthy of conversing just because of your poor, soding destiny?" He asked him and Severath rolled his eyes and looked back in front of him as Kel giggled gently. For a Sybarite she was way too kind.

"When the time came and our training was complete it came the time to decide the Sybarite of the squad. Jack was the obvious choice but he refused to wear anything that would make him a priority target." She continued.

"AS ALL SANE WARRIORS SHOULD!" he added rather angrily, Kel ignored him and continued speaking as they finally reached the corner of the building. It would seem that Severath had miscalculated it... it took nearly 2 hours of sluggish walking to go from one corner of the building to the next. Sure he was confident that with a fast walk he could make it possibly in an hour but seeing as he judged the spire to be as wide as it was long he still couldnt stop himself being fascinated by the fact that it seemingly had no windows. He was sure he was wrong however, but for now he focused on Kel.

"In any case our... parents at that point were so tortured and malnourished that they couldnt handle rising any more of us "xenos" so they were supposed to be sold to the scum you see around us, with us being the last batch they raised. I couldnt stand the thought of them being some haemonucleuses playthings... so I shot them... or at least I tried to anyway..." Kel spoke and Severath felt his legs give away, they froze. Damn it soldier... why are you sympathizing with these accursed xenos... why. He continued walking after a miniscule pause.

"by the thirst..." Jack spoke, seemingly give away.

"I failed and Jack took my splinter rifle and he opened fire, killing them and putting them out of their mizzery." Kel finally sobbed. Severath felt the most awkward sensation as deep within himself he raged, WHY WAS HE ALWAYS GETTING HIMSELF INTO THESE SITUATIONS! Well at least now it was clear why Jack didnt want to speak about it. "Its ok, they died happy, hand in hand, you couldnt even see the injuries from their scars..." Kel smiled sadly as she cried. Severath honestly didnt know how to respond.

"They always hated me... so it was easier for me to do it than for you..." Jack said as he crossed his arms and looked away, still it was rather obvious that he wanted to protect her from all of this. The whole thing was surreal and the Emperor knew it. Ever 15 minutes or so they would walk past a shooting where someone would die and Severath, growing accustomed to it by now, found it odd to no end that he was here now, ignoring the dying people around him, xeno and alien they be, but people none the less for whom he couldnt care less and here he was empathizing with a xeno's girl. His mouth hung open at what was either the might of the Eldar emotions or the greatest weakness that they were.

"Thats a lie Jack and you know it... you were their favorite..." Kel said and Severath became thankful that he had his visor on, for it obscured the odd facial expressions he was making.

"Can we talk about ANYTHING ELSE!" he fumed before calming down, if only slightly.

"I dont blame you Jack... you had the balls to do what I should have done, for what should have been done..." she said and knowing he didnt have anything to say the human kept his mouth shut.

"Yes but you at least had the brain to figure out what should be done... thats why I past the Sybarite marking to you..." Jack soothed her, finally revealing his affection.

"There were 12 of us..." Kel said, looking neither at Jack or Severath but speaking to both. "Now there are only 6... I cant afford to lose any more family members..." she said and naively looking back Severath was thankful that none of the 4 behind them said anything because if they disagreed with her statement that would make the whole situation even worse.

"Hey now... FUCK anyone who isnt us! Fuck them with a dark lance up the bumhole!" Jack turned and placed his hand on her shoulder as they proceeded past the side of the spire. He gently wiped her tears away from her face. Severath couldnt help but wonder what the Archon was thinking about all of this? Was he masturbating? Laughing maybe? Was he even watching? "And thats why Im against you treating any wondering mon'keigh as family... trust no one, you saw what happened in the canteen..." he told her. Feeling embarrassed Severath finally spoke.

"I... I am thankful..." he began slowly. "Should I survive I will see it with the archon that your positions are improved... the conditions here are... uninhabitable..." he said, knowing he made a poor choice of words. "I know Im but a mere human but I will try my best, you have my word..." he said, once more failing to vocalize himself properly. Jack rolled his eyes, telling him unverbally 'and why should I trust that?' Thankfully the subject was shifted and for the remainder of the trip thing were rather normal. He asked them where to go from there on, a stupid question when he had a moment to think about it. They told him that his best bet would be to either stay near the spire or to go to the contested areas. Anything in between they deemed too dangerous. True the spire had its fare share of racism and hatred towards people who were deemed to have too round ears, but at least it was more or less a military organization and henc it had an ounce of discipline, the dash of organization which the rest of the district lacked. At least here he would have a slightly less problem with being shot in the back, ironically. The contested border area were also safer than the average street in this damned city, purely since the average dark Eldar of your kabal would rather be shooting at the enemy than at you and henc it didnt matter to them if you had pointy or round ears as long as you were shooting at the enemy. Once they reached the next corner they bid a heartwarming (by Dark Eldar standards) farewell where Severath once more thanked the squad for their help and he told them that he will strive to repay them somehow. Now left alone to wonder the compound Severath was stunned once more as he gazed his eyes on the vast compound in front of him. If the sides were heavily militarized fortress cities and the back was a strip that contained a market and the more mundane parts of everyday life, then the front of the Spire was a crusade worth of military force.

"Holy Emperor on terra..." Severath uttered as he tried to take in the scenery. True he had seen lots of military patrols and other actions around the spire, with the occasional murder and torture. But all those skimering anti grav Eldar tanks and their towers and turrets, both grounded and those floating in the air, seeming like nothing compared to this. For starters the entire section was covered in walled off areas which were like self contained fortresses and the tanks were either parked, but active and ready for us, or were manically darting around the place, hovering in various directions. The noise was considerably louder than the rest of the place and for once Severath could barely taking them in and or filter the noises of ambiance such as a tank moving and the Eldar who constantly shouted at each other. Parading through this miasma of activity he shivered and froze each time he brushed against a Dark Eldar soldier and while it wasnt that difficult to negotiate the patrolling, semi disciplined crowd of warriors, he did fear that each of these assholes who shouted at him when they brushed against each other would shoot him in the back or call on 10 of his mates on him. Henc he decided to walk directly besides the walls of the spire, a huge mistake if it wasnt obvious. At first Severath wondered why no one was willing to walk besides the walls, but it would seem that unlike the back part of the spire which had free tends next to it and the side parts which had a moat 2 meters long filled with poison, the front part had a moat between 3 and 5 meters long filled with spikes and poison which was also filler with bodies, more so than the sides of the spire at least. In either case Severath found the stench to be bearable at least, but as he walked some 30 minutes a body fell out of the air and next to him, splattering on the ground as the alien's dead body twitch. Great... Severath didnt know if the nobles intentionally tossed their enemies out of the front portion of the spire to frighten and intimidate the most people possible, but they seemed to be throwing them out more than they did on the sides of the spire. In either case Severath dragged his feet as he finally reached the gate, the entrance to the spire and by the Emperor was it magnificent. The gate itself looked like it was made from pure, humming obsidian as its bars had pointy and sharp barbs and needles sticking out of it, hiding the door behind it as a energy shield hummed protectively. Two large Eldar stood in heavy armor guarding it, armed with pikes but also with swords and pistols as well as grenades hanging off of them. They were large... VERY large, with Severath guessing that they approached the 3 meter bard. In front of them, and at the base of the sides of the grandiose stares that led to the entrance, stood two stone statues which were some 15 meters in height of Eldar soldiers standing vigilantly. In the corners at the base, pressed right against the walls of the Spire stood two towers, one at each side. They were massive 50 meter structures filled to the brim with armaments and each guarded by at least 3 tanks. Once he was finished with his dumb faced memorization of the gate and taking in its beauty he turned around to face the "garden". In front of him was obviously a square, a ruined fountain clearly visible in the center of it, now serving as free water for the encampment. The walls of the square, or what remained of them were used to the inch for various one story buildings. The scene before him was truly a mixture of the slums and of a high tech military base. Feeling nervous he began walking through it, praying to the Emperor for safe passage. He had little time to memorize the path as the base seemed to stretch out forever. Every now and then he had to shout at an Eldar who seemingly wanted to assault him, pointing to the Sybarite mark and the cloak. Thank the Emperor for those two because the xenos seemed to back away once he showed them that. Finally after hours of walking he approached a gate that was located in the wall between two smaller spire.

"HALT!" A Eldar gatekeeper spoke in perfect gothic, raising his hand.

"Is there a problem?" Severath spoke calmly, pointing to the soldiers going in and out of the gate. "They have free movement." the human didnt care for his choice of words. The alien gate keeper grinned at him.

"The last monkeigh send to the ground by the archon nearly provoked a kabal war. I just want to warn you not to do anything too stupid in the contested zones, for both our sakes. I hope your small human brain can value my advice. Besides that, anything not wearing a red circle with a dead body in it is free game." the alien explained proudly.

"I see... and behind these walls lay the contested zones?" Severath asked, wanting more information. The alien smirked.

"Oh such small minded animals you are!" He said proudly, raising his nose into the air. "Master Vel'arath realm is much greater than this! The Archon has been waging war and expanding since before your ancestors stopped shiting on each other's faces human!" It declared.

"What does that mean in practical terms?" Severath asked and the Eldar's face fell, as if he had realized the human was too stupid to insult.

"Beyond this wall lay two other walls. This wall connects all the inner spires and this is the main gate, the heart of our defensive circle, the second wall is complete but the third isnt, anything beyond it is contested, until you see the flying colors of other 3 Kabals. Going straightforward you will face the kabal of Levat and I assure you... one neednt have been on the arena to know that they would accept you with open arms. To the side you call right you will face the Ot'rov Kabal, somewhat small, but their entire area is filled with poison as a protective measure and to the left... ahhh the good old Jebys... the Archon of the Kabal which carries her name, so pick your poison human!" The Eldar told him and with that the conversation was over. It took many more hours for Severath to reach the second wall and the second defensive ring was much less... organized than the first and henc was more dangerous to humans such as he. Reaching the second gate Severath exhaled as he entered the outermost layers of the Smrtnik territory. Like the hive cities, the spires went vertically and a days worth of walking told Severath that behind him stood millions of aliens, a testament to the Kabal's might. He mentally noted not to tell the Archon that, to deny him the pleasure... then again flattery COULD save him. Severath couldnt help but smirk as he passed the second defensive wall and entered the third ring, which was considerably emptier compared to the organized first ring and the cramp but anarchistic second ring. Still fatigue was setting in him and he was beginning to get tired and thirsty, such trivial and mundane things that were linked to his survival were now at the top of his list of priorities. Still, he had survived thus far, how worse could it get? Emperor only knew the answer was much worse...


	18. Chapter 18

"isheka... aumehrai... eleska..." Severath blinked. What the hell was that? he had passed through the second gate. It took him HOURS of endless dredging and dragging his feet through the crowds of the second ring. At some points the streets were almost empty, vacant, but at others they were so full that he could practically smell what the person next to him ate this morning, even with his gas mask on. He had no less than 5 or 6 close calls when thing either nearly got violent or downright GOT violent. Thankfully pointing to his cape and Sybarite mark got him out of most situations since every 15 minutes or someone tried to "claim" him. One thing was for sure, if he continued walking like a sheep he would get slaughtered. Thankfully the second gatekeeper gave him no shit as he passed through it. It must have taken a awful amount of time money and energy to keep all of these defenses on, since about each wall, spire and gate was a energy shield which prevented flying vehicles from entering the said area. Huh... turns out the Archon loved his castles.

"Imerasor Impe'dens Akhumabadai..." the voice continued and Severath looked around once more. The fucking hell was this? Behind him, the banners of Smrtnik flew high from the gates and walls of the Kabal. Around him however were houses, most of whom were at least a few stories tall, stood empty... or at least thats what he thought... and hopped for... It seemed QUITE odd that just less than 100 meters behind him and through the gate, lay an overcrowded city district... if one could call it that, but in front of him lay an open area, a square which had obviously been busy at one point in history, along with all the housing and the potential loot that lay scattered here and there but no one seemed to want to have any of it. At least the area was safe, or at least as safe areas were in Commoragh and there still was a wall separating them from the enemy, if only partially built.

" Dodji... dolzi... Severath..." FOR FUCKS SAKE! Severath fumed impotently in his anger as he looked around to find who the fuck was messing with him. Still he could find no one and not only that, but that didnt stop him from being pissed. Probably some Eldar mind tricks.. no use getting angry at them because there was nothing he could do. Looking up at the windows he noticed that some people were watching him, their eyes aerie and unnatural, almost being too unreal to exist. They retreated as he looked at them. He exhaled and proceeded towards the square which had a state in the middle and had low walls around it. One thing was certain, Severath thought as he proceeded through the empty street and towards the square. Whoever was fucking with him was no Dark Eldar, for while true, the language is Eldar, it had none of the poison, malice, vile or villainy that the Dark Eldar had when they spoke it.

"CRUNCH!" A loud snapping sound was heard beneath him and Severath immediately looked down.

"The hell?" he uttered, seeing that there was nothing there. The only thing that was beneath his feet was the pavement and naturally he lifted his booth, but its black sole was spotless. Shrugging the feeling off he took another step.

"CRUNCH!" Again. Severath was getting more and more freaked out by the moment. He hovered his hand above the pavement, which was seemingly made out of beautiful stone. Emperor it was cold... as if the air around it froze. Severath couldnt shake the awful feeling of dread that was all over the place. Not being able to resist he took his helmet off and placed it under his armpit as his wargear drew him down to the ground. OH EMPEROR! The air here wasnt unpleasant, not at ALL! In fact it was rather pleasant, VERY pleasant in fact... SO pleasant that he wanted to capture it and use it as his perfume. Severath didnt even realize as he got an erection from the sheer stimulant that was in the air. He squatted, crouching as he looked at the floor and hovered his hand above it. There MUST have been something. The human concentrated, HARD. For half a second the floor flashed before him, a pink fog engulfing and dissipating the area near him. TO his immense horror what he saw shook him. Bones... bones everywhere, piled up, littering the area. They were humanoid and either Eldar or human, he couldnt care which. In fear he got up and stuck the helmet on his head once more. He practically ran towards the middle of the square, but with each passing footstep the sensation got stronger and the feeling of wrongness harder. He then stopped, standing frozen at the outer side of the wall, which barely reached his hips. The reason why he stopped was the fact that he saw a hooded, robed figure walking from the street left of the square. The voice, or voices he didnt know which, became more present and yet more subtle at the same time. The figure walked normally... then it crouched... then it got up and walked normally yet again. Then it feel on its knees before getting up and sprinting to the entrance of the square

"Ugh!" the figure grunted and fell to the stone pavement, as if he had tripped on some of those invisible bones. He then started dragging himself and crawling towards the center of the square. His movement became slower and slower and it was then that Severath noticed that the man was packed to the brim with something... He had a backpack, obviously full and no less than 5 other bags of various types which also contained something. Was this apparition testing him? Then suddenly, as he was about to reach the center the figure stopped moving and finally pulling himself together Severath rushed to the figure. Pushing his finger into the hood of the figure he found its neck... No pulse. Tearing the backpack off of it he turned it around on it back. A human! The face was very old. The male before him slightly resembled Shlomo or whatever his name was from the spire base, but while both were old man who's bodies were destroyed by the poisonous atmosphere of Commoragh thats where the comparison ended.

"Ugh kah kah..." the figure gasped and coughed. Surprised that the figure was alive he held his head gently.

"Who are you?" Severath asked it, the voices in the air thankfully silent for the moment. Looking at him with his sick eyes the figure struggled to breath as it answered him.

"doesnt... matter... kah kah!" it coughed. The man held his chest which hurt him considerably it seemed. "Please... take them... take all of them..." he struggled to speak.

"Take what?" Severath asked, his voice mechanical from the filters which distilled the polluted air. The figured grabbed his armored hand with his own wretched one.

"All of them..." the man struggled to breath. "The data slates... the scrolls.. the countless millennia of searching... of knowledge.. musnt be... lost..." he said and seemingly expired, exhaling as his body both stiffened and relaxed, his eyes looking up at the clouds. Nodding to him respectfully Severath began the arduous task of removing all pouches from the man's body and there was quite a lot of them. Severath calculated that along with the black bag like backpack which blended well with the man's robes, the man had 2 big backs, 4 middle ones and a bunch of smaller ones all filled to the brim with data slates, both human and Eldar, as well as few others which Severath didnt recognize. On top of it he had no less than 3 large books several smaller ones and lots and lots of scrolls which were all held beneath his robes. Once Severath finished the arduous task of pillaging the poor man's body he wondered how was it possible for such a man to carry so much... as he himself had trouble maintain the stuff on him and the fact that he had his own backpack armor, guns and other war gear didnt help either. Sighing he picked up and semi carried semi dragged the man to the inner wall of the statue and gracefully sat him down so his back were pressed against the wall. The man's face was still blank and expressionless, his eyes staring from the other side.

"Ill see if I can persuade the Archon teleport these to the spire." He said calmly, but the mask distorted his voice still. What happened next caught him off guard.

"Thank you..." the dead man uttered, Severath not knowing did he imagine seeing his lips moving or was there something more sinister aloof. Luckily he was trained properly and his heartbeat only rose slightly instead of making him jump in fear. Bowing his head slightly and struggling to pick everything up as the numerous bags hung from him and he struggled not to have them drag against the floor. He proceeded back towards the gate, wondering where the voices went.

"Napaljen... osramocen... zelis..." He just had to ask... this time the voice was teasing as well as seducing. Still there had to be more than mere voices that prevented people from settling this area, Emperor knows this shit hole is overcrowded. Thankfully he endured the nonexistent stares and whispers as he reached the gate, thankfully it took little persuading to make the assholes let him in. Still it was difficult finding someone who spoke Gothic and someone who wanted to actually speak to him. Thankfully none of the Eldar there waved their weapons at him.

"Where can I find a postal service here?" Severath asked one of the guards, this being his countless attempt, he has tried being polite, being an asshole, being dominant and everything else short off offering a blowjob for information.

" HUH!" the Guard gnored at him, resisting the urge to spit. "Such primitives! All the communication here is instant! Even without telepathy we have teleporters, vox casters and holograms which your feeble mind cant comprehend!" The Eldar used the opportunity to boast.

"And where may I find one such teleporter? I need to send these packages to the Archon!" Severath decided to please this asshole by being the primitive the Eldar thought him to be. To his surprise the Eldar patted him.

"Oh how lucky you are that Im not into men! Otherwise I would trade you a blowjob for that sort of information!" Well that could have been worse. Still giving oral sex wasnt part of his basic training. "Go down the street and then enter the building on the right, mind you they charge a lot and I doubt the Archon will allow teleportation towards the spire, but I dont want to bother your poor small mind with the details" with that the Eldar shooed him off, giving the clear message of 'be gone'. Rolling his eyes Severath felt sweat pour over his face as he carried the stuff to the said building. The said building was nothing short of a bank mixed with a postal service. Thankfully unlike the bureaucracy of the Imperium the lines here were short but the people, as always were unpleasant, especially to him due to his race. Finally he reached the counter.

"Ahhh another free slave!" The Eldar at the counter said before Severath could utter anything. HOW DID THESE ASSHOLE KNOW HE WAS A HUMAN! HE WAS CARRYING A HELMET FOR FUCKS SAKE! "Take this mon'keigh to the auction stocks!" He said in a manner of a perverted administratum official. Ripping himself from the guards grasp Severath approached the man and looked at the bastard in the eyes.

"Oh do that, I know your kind is masochistic and the Archon will be more then pleased to fulfill your desires!" Severath said rather angrily and the face of the alien took on a myriad of emotions. It was a mixture of him not believing Severath's words and being angry about it, of trying to assert authority as he held his head on his fingers and of true fright, of true essential fear. Once again ripping himself out of the guards grasp Severath pointed to the red dot on his helmet.

"SEE THIS!? HE IS WATCHING US AS WE SPEAK!" Severath barked and just then the screen besides the Eldar vibrated and hummed in a melodic tone. Frowning in anger he waved his hands signaling the guards to stop as he clicked on the screen, his face turning to pure horror as he saw who greeted him.

"IJASKA IMAELA EKADOR KABARA IJO!" The figure on the other side shouted in pure anger.

"U-u-ured Archon... tacno Archon..." The Eldar at the counter responded, sweating and breathing heavily as the Archon shouted at him. This mental torture continued for half a minute before the Archon shut the call down. Breathing as if he was on the brink of death, the Eldar at the counter forced a smile upon his lips which was so fake it amused Severath.

"My humblest apologies sir... what is your desire?" He said, the fake honey hiding the poison of his words. He was still sweating. Wow... so thats the power an Archon has?

"I would like to teleport these..." Severath said as he began unloading every single thing he took off of the figure on the counter. "To the Spire where the Archon resides." he explained and the xeno's continued to sweat as he examined the load.

"right..." he said. "Well..." he began nervously. "I regret to inform you that due to the heavy security on the main spire teleportation can only be authorised by a high ranking noble and..." once more the screen hummed and the man gasped as he sweat even harder. His hand shook as he picked up the line.

"OH ARE YOU SO RETARDED!?" The archon fumed, his voice somewhere between pure anger and subtle, passive aggressive annoyance. "WHEN I TOLD YOU TO DO WHAT HE SAYS THAT MEANS THAT I GIVE MY AUTHORISATION YOU LOW BORN DICKLESS EUNUCH!" The familiar voice said. "NOW GET TO IT! MY WIFE WANTS TO EXAMIN THAT MATERIAL AND PUT THE FURRY GROX ON!" He said and the clerk barely managed to utter an affirmative response in fear as he began shifting the material and teleporting it. "HUMAN! Your efforts are most amusing, nothing orgasm worthy, but keep it up! Most others have died by this point and their journey was boring, some of my underlings came when they thought your brains were splattered!" He said and before Severath could respond he closed the line. With that and one overly complex exhale his business was concluded.

"Anything else, sir?" The clerk with the false smile asked.

"Just one thing, whats the deal with the square behind the gates? What are those voices and why isnt no one living there?" Severath asked and the clerk swallowed hard, in fear or annoyance Severath didnt know.

"Well... that square was once the biggest square in the Nisp'etov Dodir. The square of holy virgin it was called, HAH! A parody of the name!" The man coughed slightly before continuing. "The governor of Nisp'etov Dodir was a woman related to our Archon and was of his house. Jeba'drel if I recall correctly... or was it Jebacica? Either way this was all before the fall over 10 millennia ago. Legend has it that she sensed it was coming and fearing that the Nisp'etov Dodir wasnt shielded enough, as we are somewhere between being a satellite realm and a outlaying part of Commoragh itself, she decided to gather herself and her followers in the square, gathering the most perverted of our kind to her side, with her being the kinkiest of them all. There she used the four large spires that were around the square to power an additional, stronger warp shield. There they partied for the few days before she who thirsts was born. True to her prediction Nisp'etov Dodir was harmed considerably more than the rest of Commoragh by the psychic scream of the birth of the new chaos god, but the damage was nowhere near serious as the Governess thought it would be. In her arrogance she declared her victory over her enemy but she who thirst was not to be outwitted. Feeling so provoked by her taunts she who thirst took a piece of her newfound power, by our thoughts a large piece and focused it on the square, not caring how exerting the act was she who thirst was determined to punish this arrogant wrench and to claim her oh so juicy soul. After focusing the power on the square, the shields that guarded the place became a prison for those trapped inside it. Using their own lust as fuel she who thirsts took them apart atom by atom all the while the Eldar enjoyed themselves, further fouling the meal she who thirst was having. In the end only bone's remained but that was not the end of the story. Instead of at least giving them the eternity of suffering a joyful torment inside her She who thirsts Stripped the souls of those in the square of all joy passion and pleasure which she ate, until but shadows of those souls remained and she bound the consciousness of those Eldar to the square... some say it was their bones she bound them to but it doenst matter honestly. Anyway the spires collapsed from the power and the bones turned to dust, merging with the square itself. At first the square was moaning they say, crying out in blissful denial which drove them insane but then the governess shushed them and started whispering... driving anyone in the square insane over time and draining any of the pleasure they may have made there. While I dont know of anyone who was killed because of those effects, a LOT of people go insane in the end, so thats why people avoid it. Only those most paranoid and afraid of death live there as the place has such a reputation that even most desperate of the bounty hunters avoid it..." The man explained, finally taking a moment to gather himself, moving back. He had gradually stopped sweating and as he gather himself he spoke more. "Is there anything else, sir?" he said politely and Severath finally heard the complains of the people in the row behind him.

"No, thank you." Severath said bowing slightly and leaving the building, wondering what to do next. After he proceeded back through the gate once more and onto the square. Once more the voice continued.

"OH he knows now..." the voice whispered. "Such a polite and decent young man..." Oh hell it knows gothic... and too bad, it sounded beautiful, even more beautiful than that of a regular Eldar. Oh Emperor... Severath blushed, has he come to regard these xenos as pretty and beautiful?

"He too had sex with us, there is no shame in doing what your god did!" The voice whispered.

"SILENCE DAEMON! DONT YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME!" Severath barked between his teeth. To his surprise he saw that the body of the man was no longer there.

"why do you hate me?" the voice said, pretending to be hurt. "I have nothing but respect for you and your kind... brother..." it said.

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY KIND! WHAT KIND OF RELATIONS DO YOU CLAIM EXIST BETWEEN US!" Severath asked, this time a bit of curiosity mixed with anger.

"Ahhh... I forgot that your kind doesnt know... No matter, my foresight tells me that your mother in law will teach you... such a kind woman she..." the voice said, this time being more substantial.

"What are you gabbing on about?!" Severath protested.

"The future young human... Trust me when I say within the year everything I say will be clear... and dont worry you will survive this yet!" The voice said. Severath wanted to scream out 'LIES!' but he found that he couldnt and didnt want to, for her words were most tempting. There was a moment of silence

"What do you want of me?" Severath finally asked.

"So much was lost... so much we are all losing... I want to be whole again." the voice said, sadness clearly present in it.

"How do I help you?" Severath offered and there was a moment of silence before a gasping sound could be heard.

"What? Are you offering to help me freely?" The voice asked, its confusion evident in the question.

"I hope that was sarcasm because if you can get into my head then you know its true..." Severath tried to keep a neutral tone.

"But... why? You hated xenos all your life and not only did you hate them even more a few days ago when they captured and killed you, but you continuously saw how your kind was treated, fingers and limbs cut, acids poured into eyes and worse... for all you know I could have done all those things and worse... why?" she said, gasping a bit. "So why help me?" she continued. "I know how you think and feel but I am... confused?" the voice admitted.

"Because of several good reasons. For starters with each passing day I find you aliens more and more surprisingly similar to humans, so much in fact that I dread we are related. Second I have already fallen from the emperors light so any good thing I do can only help me redeem myself. Third I cant kill you all, but I know that not all of you are completely horrible and evil and that some are worth helping and fourth if I am kind to you there is a slight chance that you are in turn kind to me and while although I wouldnt bet on it, thats a better chance than me being an asshole to everyone and expecting kindness." he explained, for once being the person who speaks a lot, rather than hearing the Eldar go on their dramatic, emotional tirades and tantrums.

"I... see... well if you truly wish to set me free, speak to the archons wife about me... I will give you the clues when you wake up." The spirit spoke. Severath rose his thick, by Eldar standards, eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait... what?" he said but the ghost paid him no heed. "Are you insane because of your lust? Speak normally!" Severath tried not to get too angry

"But now... you may satisfy me by letting me fulfill your wish and letting me watch and absorb your pleasure... after all two pleasures multiply when they merge... For yes... I got quite mad and insane with this torture of denial... but insanity bored me and besides... thats why you are here, to pleasure me and make me sane..." with that the voice dissipate with a giggle and a womanly laugh and any attempt Severath would have made to contact her was useless. Sighing in annoyance he continued on his way when no less than 20 meters he was met with a sight that nearly made his heart stop and did indeed made his brain stop if nothing else.

"HALT!" A woman said, having a gas mask on her lower face while her upper face remained unadorned, her white hair falling freely to her shoulders as a single scar covered her elegant cheek. She wore the black armor of the Sororitas and held a flamer in her hands as a light bolder hung from her hips next to her knife. She also had a red cape and was flanked by 4 others of her kind, all of whom either wore gas masks or all enclosing helmets like he was.. "Who are you soldier? And what are you doing in this infernal city? This is no place for our kind and any Emperor loving human here should be purging this place!" And with that Severath's day just got weirder.

 **PS: Feel free to leave any comment and feedback guys, Im open to critique and suggestions**

 **Theluckyshot- Thanks, I do try to make my stories interesting and trust me I have a lot of it planed out already.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Drow79 Well thank you, sorry for the long wait, I will try to upload more regularly from now on**

 **Mj4wzpw I think the lack of follows and reviews is fixed by your generous commenting on my chapters xD Im glad you like them, I will try my very best to improve on the quality of my future chapters and to finish this story properly and not leave it half finished like most fanfic writers do. Again thank you for your generous comments**

 **Just a guy I thank you for your honest critique. As you may imagine I am not a native English speaker and as my Slavic language has little in common with english the spelling is the biggest problem since in my language not a single word has two same letters next to each other and everything is spelled as it is said (not to mention the letters are all different). Still that doesnt justify that I can not into speak london (damned Ingrish). I will try to address the grammar mistakes the best I can and I hope that you will read the continuation, if you can be bothered :D**

 **Livelikeme123 Thanks, I am always happy people enjoy my stories! I will try to upload more often these days. Hope you like the future chapters as well.**

"umm..." The voice of the man known as Severath was distorted as he was confused out of his mind. "What do the daughters of the Emperor... what are you doing here?" He asked the white haired woman, only to have a raven haired one interrupt him.

"SILENCE!" her voice was high even distorted by the coms and machine bits in her mouth. "You have to answer to us human, but if you must know we are here to purge!" she declared holding her bolter high.

"I..." Severath began, wondering how the woman chose an awkward word to describe him, HOW did they know he was a human? Sure the moves and mobility of the Eldar were nothing alike the humans, but the whole place was covered by a toxic fog, he wore full enclosing armor which revealed nothing and some of the vat growns he had seen were only 1.5 meters tall. "I am here on the same objective, I killed my master and now search to purge this place" he lied, not wanting to tell them the truth. Then what happened next stunned him.

"Oh what a brave warrior you are! The emperor looks upon you! We were too weak, we didnt manage to kill our slavers, merely run away from them!" another nun said, her face obscured by the all enclosing helmet she wore. She hugged his hand as she spoke.

"uh..." he naively spoke as he was dumb fucked, what the hell was going on here! Were the ghosts messing with him? This was all too real!

"Yes brave warrior! lead us! punish us! Redeem us!" the with haired woman with the scar said proudly letting her weapons slide against her as she caressed his chest plate.

"yes! Punish us in a most deserving way! We are most ashamed, punish us by taking away our virginity, for we are no longer worthy of having it..." the raven haired nun said hugging his other arm. Then Severath KNEW this was some ploy by the ghost on the square.

"What? no! I..." he said, realizing he was losing control of his arms as the nuns began discarding their equipment. His body wasnt listening, he felt as if he was falling apart. At some point he let go of his gun which fell onto the cobblestone. He wanted to scream as he lost more and more of his clothing and the woman assaulted him in a flurry of voices. Then... he blacked out.

"Yours is to kill and please our dark lord!" A woman, seemingly bald with pitch black eyes, dressed in red surrounded by other women shouted. She was holding a head of a man, a rather large head, well shaped but dead.

"LETS GO MY SISTERS! THE EMPEROR AWAITS!" Severath saw a army of sisters of battle charge down a chasm into a horde of shouting orks, their white armor mixing with the greenness of the xeno's.

"PLEASE!" The image shifted once more. An open topped xeno's vessel was cruising through the void, its shields allowed walking on open deck as a seemingly Eldar woman with yellow eyes sharp teeth and bestial beauty stood over a fresh batch of slaves. Her dress was made out of human faces and she was whipping a human slave.

"NONE MAY CHALLANGE THE CORSAIR QUEEN!" she declared before darkness engulfed everything.

Darkness... void... nothingness... it was all so calm and quiet... so empty and pitch black. Then a daemon stepped out of it, he was red and lumbering, yet held a hint of human perfection. Its voice was... terrifying...

"What would you know of struggle, Perfect Son? When have you fought against the mutilation of your mind? When have you had to do anything more than tally compliances and polish your armour! The people of your world named you Great One. The people of mine called me Slave. Which one of us landed on a paradise of civilization to be raised by a foster father, Roboute? Which one of us was given armies to lead after training in the halls of the Macraggian high-riders? Which one of us inherited a strong, cultured kingdom? And which one of us had to rise up against a kingdom with nothing but a horde of starving slaves? Which one of us was a child enslaved on a world of monsters, with his brain cut up by carving knives? Listen to your blue-clad wretches yelling of courage and honour, courage and honour, courage and honour. Do you even know the meaning of those words? Courage is fighting the kingdom which enslaves you, no matter that their armies outnumber yours by ten-thousand to one. You know nothing of courage. Honour is resisting a tyrant when all others suckle and grow fat on the hypocrisy he feeds them. You know nothing of honour."

The ground shook and the darkness evaporated, giving way to the two filter eyes of his mask as Severath came through. He was covered in debris, lots and lots of debris. He immediately began pushing it off of him and reaching for his helmet, violently pulling it off and throwing up. He panted, hard. Thankfully the air was a bit cleaner her yet he wasted no time in gathering himself and his things. His head hurt, especially his injured part. As he threw up he felt considerably better and he noticed that he didnt feel any desire at that moment. He didnt need to go to the bathroom, he wasnt hungry or anything of the sort, which was odd considering he was out for a while. Just four more days to go! He focused on that fact, refusing to even think about what that damned spirit has done to him.

"whats this?" he asked himself as he picked up a paper that was on him. Putting his helmet back on he began reading it out loud.

"1 spare, 2 survive, 3 survive and buy." Severath read. The handwriting was odd but he was fairly certain that the ghost send it to him. What a bunch of trash... he put the paper in his pocket and he was on his way, leaving the ally and realizing that he was close to the original square. Sighing he proceeded to make his way to the third outer wall. For the first 10 minutes the streets were empty then he finally stumbled across something. A small robed child with long black hair walked towards him. It was odd... this was the first time he had actually seen an Eldar child, the poor thing looked innocent yet he was confused. Could these vat grown assholes reproduce? Why did it look so elegant yet so poor at the same time. The poor thing... Severath couldnt help but feel sad for it. True it was a xeno's asshole but was he born an asshole or was living in this toxic asshole filled wasteland which made him an asshole?

"HEY!" Severath suddenly shouted as the kid snatched the pouch with gold from him. The bastard was fast, like the rest of his kin, but Severath also had trained reflexes and the kids short steps betrayed him as Severath's gloved hand grabbed its long hair, causing it to yell and attempt to claw at the humans limb.

"MONKEIGH ESKA!" It shouted, amongst other things. Severath didnt understand but a word of it as he attached his destroyer to the holster so he could use the other hand to take the money back. As soon as he did so he umpfed as something collided into him from the back, causing him to let go of the child and nearly made him step on the poor bastard. The whole thing was a flurry of motion and try as he might Severath couldnt get a good grip or sight of his assailant. In one moment he saw an exposed arm sticking from above his shoulder. He moved to grab it and while the xeno's did see his movement, it reacted too slowly and once Severath had its limb in his grasp he crouched and lifted the xeno with his back, swinging it around and tossing it to the ground. The child screamed and rushed to it. It was a female! And a... odd female at that? She wasnt ugly, far from it, but she was nothing like a human, maybe she could pass as a abhuman under certain nights. Her hair was black and straight, more human like than an ordinary Eldar yet her face was... full and round, like a upside down pear yet her eyes were sharp, althou not as sharp as the trueborn. Funny... for all her inhumanity she had a certain appeal with her full lush inhumane lips. The child sobbed and hugged her, obviously she was its mother and she hugged it in protection, her lithe limbs and body holding the child tight, curling it against her for protection as her eyes landed on Severath, fear present in them.

"LET HER GO!" Severath heard and turned to face the source of the voice. A male, most likely the mate and the father of the child, approached him. he wore regular kabalite armor and if Severath was to judge, he looked more human like than his lover, his eyes green to her yellow but his hair as black as hers. He held a saber which was somewhere between a knife and a sword. Cocking his eyebrow Severath pointed to his gun. Even if he is an Eldar, surely he is not faster than a bullet? Not caring the xeno charged at him, his motivation to protect his family stronger than any survival instinct he might have had. It was hard for Severath, for every single instinct told him to pull the trigger and end him right there and then yet... he didnt... Severath didnt know was it empathy he never had, given how he was constantly thought to abhor the alien and he did kill many things that were labeled as sentient, or maybe it was the note from that ghost witch he read earlier. Regardless the alien didnt care and dodging in the last second Severath saw that the male attempted to stab him from a most illogical direction, stabbing from up above. With his dodge the blade missed his head but instead it went down straight into his chest plate, the alien metal easily piercing the carapace which did its best to offer some resistance. The tip of the blade lodged itself in his sternum and Severath screamed in pain as anger flooded over him. Not to be outdone he moved to grab the hand of the alien, which was now exposed. With superhuman agility the male attempted to dislodge the blade from him but to his horror the blade refused to budge and Severath grabbed his hand.

"EYAH!" Severath screamed as he attempted to thrust his thick bayonet at the bastard. The xeno dodged easily enough but left himself pinned and exposed, allowing Severath to do a high kick with his leg. Realizing he had two option, that is to say dodge and swipe Severath's legs from underneath him, which would make the human fall over but would most likely break his arm or to let the human kick him, the alien chose the latter. As his foot connected with the face of the alien Severath let go of him and the male fell down besides his mate, now unarmed and with a gun pointed to his laying form. The female wasted no time and hugged him, offering her body as a meat shield to Severath's gun. Funny... Severath thought these bastards couldnt feel affection... oh well a human learns something new every day. Luckily for her shooting was the last thing on Severath's mind as he used his free hand to yank the sword from his chest, screaming in pain as he did so, tossing it aside as the alien family watched him, terror written on their faces. Looking at them for a few seconds Severath sighed... he was no asshole... murder yes, heretic? most definitely! Monster? maybe... but an asshole he was not yet he understood why these poor bastards took to their ass-holy ways. Crouching he looked at the surprised aliens (to make sure they dont try anything) as he moved his hand into his bag, pulling out a few gold pieces and extending them in his open hand to the kind.

"Go on, take them." he said as kindly as possible, even if his voice was distorted by the mask which covered his face. The child blinked in surprise before looking to his parents for confirmation. The two looked at him and then at Severath before giving him a approving nod. Extending its small hand slowly he swiped the gold coins from Severath's hand with such agility that the human couldnt even sense the change had occurred. The three immediately began examining the coins. Leaving them to their own devices Severath got up and turned around, hoping they wont jump him.

"Human... why?" He heard. Turning around he looked at the male, recognizing his voice. He looked at him for a moment, conjuring up a response.

"Because I am a human... its not something you would understand..." he told him. Sure he could waste his time explaining to him all this empathy stuff but... it would be a wasted effort. The male got on his feet and eyed him.

"explain..." he simply said. Severath pointed to the woman and the child.

"Because I am born with all emotions programmed into me. Just as you love them I love all life... That however does not mean that I have any repercussions about taking it away, especially if my own is threatened." Severath felt victorious. Funny, he was drilled that victory meant that all the enemies were dead. But this victory... was a spiritual one and was much, much sweeter. The male moved his lips, trying to conjure up a response of his own. "I see the confusion in your eyes. Why love the people around you when they will backstab you as soon as they can? If everyone was a bit kinder here... if everyone was a lot kinder and saner, the universe would be a better place." he told him and by the Emperor did it feel good! Just like the time when he saved a girl from a rampaging ork, yet he refused to remember more, as his head began hurting him. The male looked at him calmly, as if he had finally come up with a response.

"Naive..." he said, his voice lacking the evilness and malice of his kin. "Such blissful naivety... my son is wiser then you..." he said, yet there was no ill will in his voice. He took a step forwards. "I envy you..." he whispered. Severath wasnt sure was the man before him kissing his ass or was he not lying completely... one could never know with Eldar.

"You are naive to attack a Sybarite of Smrtnik..." He responded with a smirk. He was a heretic... xeno lover, WORSE! Xeno servant... yet it was all so... funny.

"You are a human!" The alien proclaimed in a matter of fact way.

"Yes and? How can you tell that?" Severath asked him genuinely. He wore a helmet for fucks sake and he wasnt that shorter than the vat growns.

"You move slow, you act slow you move like a mon'keigh." the alien explained pointing to him.

"If your kind lowered your balls from their eyes they would realize that the only reason why I won any battle against them is the fact that for all their superiority they are so overconfident that they are blinded to simple facts... never underestimate your opponent, whoever he is. Teach your son that." Severath pointed to the child and the female hugged it. The male turned and began speaking with his mate. Like always it started out nice and gentle in their melodic tongue but it soon became filled with malice and annoyance... like children. "Oh and do try to be entertaining, the archon is watching us." Severath pointed to the red dot on his visor and the male lost all the color in his face. He suddenly began whispering to the female and she began crying and hugging him, the child did so as well. Finally the male turned to him.

"I will follow you, human. Though you are not my kin I feel you protect my family." he said and to Severath's surprise, it seemed genuine. In shock Severath stared at him. "My gothic isnt perfect, so forgive me if my words arent the clearest." he added and Severath understood. He must be wanting to get some sort of profit from Severath so his family would be secure. Nodding Severat crouched and picked up his companion's sword. Offering it to the alien Severath tilted his head slightly.

"Severath Stormspire." he said and the alien smiled.

"Arad hides many faces." the hell? Severath prayed that was the alien's name translated to gothic. Nodding slightly he let the alien say goodbye to his family before they set off on their journey. Still it was fitting. He was after all, a Sybarite, even if a self proclaimed one and it was only fitting that he would lead his own squad. Smirking he contemplated this change. His survival rates had increased true, but so did his responsibility. Maybe it was his inner human but he genuinely wanted his new comrade to survive this as well. Still, his bleeding chest and the fact that he had to waste the remainder of his liquid wraitbone to fix his armor reminded to him to beware the alien, for who knows what its seemingly innocent fake smile hides.


	20. Chapter 20

**Livelikeme123- GOT at least has some sane characters!**

"So Arad, whats your story in this Emperor forsaken place." Severath asked as he trudged through the street with his new companion. They were approaching more and more populated centers as they moved away from the cursed square. The Eldar here seemed oddly... quiet, as if broken in sprit as a military base loomed in the distance. Figures, they were nearing the front after all.

"My story is a long one Severath, but not an uncommon one. I was raised like most other casket born Eldar, that is to say by human slaves. When it came for me joining a squad, I had other ideas." he said and Severath tilted his head towards him. Sensing this the Eldar immediately explained. "Oh I didnt desert or anything like that, we are all the soldiers of the Archon." he said holding his hands up defensively. "I just didnt see myself serving him the best in a squad full of pumped up assholes." he explained. Somehow the human doubted his alien companion would be so... well like this if the Archon wasnt watching him, so he made sure not to say anything too stupid.

"Well how did you meet your wife." Severath asked with honesty. He was bored with walking, oh the endless walking. The guard at least transported you to the front, so anything used to kill time was welcomed.

"I was getting to that. One of the first things I saw was her cramped up in an alley, her armor broken and she was drenched in her own blood, from head to toe. I couldnt stand to see her like that, blood pouring out of broken armor and her face tattered and covered with blood." the alien spoke with emotion. Severath didnt blame him... his kind was fickle and yet a normal human would also be distraught seeing another one of his kind like that, unless he was either too high or too low in the imperial standing. Severath remained silent and listened. "She was too weak even to resist me as I approached her, merely shivering and looking at me angrily and with spite. She was just so... weak and so strong, so lovely yet full of spite. I save her that day, patched her up but let me tell you, it took a while for her to look at me normally, much less feel anything positive towards me." He explained and Severath could not help but smirk.

"Figures... why is that a story I hear so often amongst your kind?" He asked and Arad twisted his face, betraying the fact that he was thinking how to reply.

"We are not evil..." Arad defended his kind. Once more Severath stopped and turned to the alien and a smart man wasnt needed to figure that beneath his mask he was having a face which spoke 'just how stupid do you think I am?'. "Honestly. Yes I understand that what most of my kind can be categorized as evil but..." Arad trailed off, clearly not thinking this far. Turns out even the advanced Eldar mind could not justify the actions of the dark eldar.

"But nothing..." Severath intruded as they walked towards the military encampment in the distance, the streets becoming more and more crowded with each step. "You cannot justify the actions your kind does. If for no other reason then for the fact that I know you have other kin, those on ships you call craftworlds or those that live on far away planets. They suffer the same thirst as you do but arent blind enough or arrogant enough to claim their actions are their own when it comes to satisfying that thirst." Arad blushed in humility at the sound of Severath's words. That surprised the human as he was mostly sure that the alien will defend the Eldar superiority. Instead he somewhat meekly spoke back.

"I would not have had you killed... no matter what you may think of me..." the alien spoke silently.

"Really?" Severath's word was heard beneath his mask, but several other silent ones didnt escape the contraption.

"The only reason why I was forced to let my own son steal, to let my own flesh and blood do such a despicable task, was because of the current state of affairs." Arad continued his defense and Severath perked his ears.

"Go on?" Severath said, signaling his desire to hear more.

"You see, for years me and my family scavenged the battlefields between our kabal and our enemies, taking equipment and selling it back to our forces. It is a looters, but a fair, life." Arad explained. "Then a few months back, nearly all hostilities ceased with our main opponents, the Kabal of Levati. As you can imagine, such peace hit me and my family hard. Luckily a few days ago a new war came and the military was in an uproar, just the last few days had more battles than the past few years and as you can imagine while this brought plenty of opportunity to scavenge, it was far too dangerous to remain at the front." Arad explained and Severath blushed... He single handedly caused more death by his mere survival. NONESENSE! Why should he feel pity for any of these bastards... true Arad did seem at least saner than the rest of his kind and Severath couldnt help but feel guilty that people died because of him, even if he doubted that there existed an innocent Dark Eldar in this city. Still Arad deserved the truth, or at least Severath thought so.

"Thats because of me..." he said plainly. Arad shifted, ever so subtly.

"Beg your pardon?" the alien asked.

"I was an inquisitorial storm trooper, mind whiped and retired. I was captured by our archon with many other military personnel to serve as gladiators for the son of the archon of Levati Kabal to prove himself worthy of taking our Archon's daughter in marriage. As you can judge by me being her now, I survived and beat that arrogant princling. Archon Vel'arath spared him but the wedding was off, leading a furious Levati Archon to renew hostilities." Severath explained and he felt Arad stand still, stunned as his mouth hung open. Turning to face him Severath spoke once more. "What? Did you doubt when I said that the Archon is watching us? In a vain attempt to stop utter and complete war our Archon agreed to make me the groom of his daughter, so that that Levati asshole could feel satisfied. As for me being send to the surface for a couple of days... that I dont know myself... all I know is that I want to survive this, for I dont know how you can breathe this awful air of yours." he said and walked on, leaving the now pale Eldar behind him.

"WAIT!" Arad said as he caught up to him. "So the rumors are true? In that case you are most worthy of being our leader, or at least one of them, even if you are a human." he said, being full of energy at the surprise. The gats of the camp were now before them and they entered it with no questioning only to see the injured inside it. Despite hearing the explosions in the long distance Severath felt safer here, as the chances of him being killed by his own dropped dramatically. "I must admit that I didnt entirely believe you when you said the Archon is watching us but..." Arad didnt finish his sentence as Severath waved his hand in front of his mask.

"How can you breath this stench!" Dear Emperor the air was even worse here! And his mask could only filter so much poison at the time. "Lead me to the third wall!" Severath said in annoyance and Arad smiled happily. For a while they walked to the other end of the camp in silence. Once they left it Arad lead him through an empty intersection. It was hard getting used to the fact that one street might have a overcrowded spire and a bunch of empty houses or the other way around but Severath was making the best of the situation. Suddenly Arad froze, grabbing Severath's arm.

"wait..." he whispered. Looking around Severath noticed nothing.

"What is it?" Severath asked. Looking to his right on the empty street before them Arad watched in silence.

"Enemy squad, at least ten of them, that direction." Arad pointed with his head. Turns out Eldar ears were indeed that superior, but Severath saw nothing, as the distance was shrouded in a pink fog, as was nearly everything in this Emperor forsaken place. "They never breached the third wall before... even if it is incomplete." Arad added. Checking his destroyer Severath bravely stepped in that direction.

"Lets go greet them then and make our Archon proud!" Severath proclaimed and with a careful nod Arad followed. They stuck to the edge of the street, walking next to the houses on the pavement. Severath noticed that this part of the city didnt have any traffic what so ever, aside from the occasional wreck of a vehicle that littered the road. Then they came upon their first clue. A large boulder was crushing a fresh corpse of an Eldar who bore the markings of Smrtnik kabal.

"One of ours... they must be ambushing our patrols the bastards." Arad whispered as Severath looted the corpse. 3 grenades and a splinter rifle with a few charges. He gave Arad the rifle and the munition but he kept the grenades.

"Where are they? how close?" Severath asked and Arad nodded forwards. Choosing not to risk it Severath chose to crawl forward, his prone form having difficulty as his carapace brushed against the stone beneath. the rode turned upwards and once they reached the top they saw their query. Some 20 to 30 meters stood a squad of roughly 12 people, all bearing the markings of Levat. Two of them held one Eldar down as their Saybarite looked down on him and clearly insulted him.

"One of ours?" Severath asked. If this turned into a rescue mission he would be pissed... and he doubted that Arad, no matter how sane or kind he is would like risking his life for a fellow kabal member he didnt know. Thankfully Arad shook his head.

"He is theirs. Their Saybarite is pissed at him for performing poorly in the last mission and because they are preoccupied with him is the sole reason they havent detected us yet." Arad explained as Severath took out the grenades.

"Good. What do these grenades do?" Severath asked honestly, trying to figure out the alien mechanism.

"They are similar to your frag weaponry, but they also emit smoke once tossed." Arad pointed and showed him how to activate the round things. Severath smirked beneath his helmet.

"good..." he purred as a plan crept to his mind. Suddenly he heard a scream as the poor pined Eldar looked in horror at his Saybarite.

"they want to pour salt in his eyes... for the lack of a better translation..." Arad said with a smirk on his face which horrified Severath.

"We must attack while they are distracted!" Severath struggled to whisper as emotions got the best of him.

"Cant we wait until they torture him a bit?" Arad seemed to glow, as if he became younger when he looked at the upcoming torture.

"I will toss the grenades and under the cover of smoke we fire wildly, make them think there is a LOT of us!" Severath explained and slowly got up. Arad sighted.

"Aww..." the alien said sadly as Severath activated the grenades and started throwing them wildly. Even with their superior physiology and reflexes, the Eldar were too busy enjoying the upcoming torture that they only registered the sound of the grenades until it was too late. The explosions heralded howls of pain as smoke covered everything. Severath swung his destroyer even before the first explosion was heard and parallel to it he shot his weapon, both the las and the bullet part of it, pinning the entire smoke covered area. With the second explosion Arad joined in with his splinter rifle. Now all hell broke loose as not a single shot was fired against them as the third explosion rang and the two sprayed the area with munition. The two didnt stop as howls of pain rang against the torrent of bullets. The whole thing lasted mere minutes before Severath and Arad took cover as the smoke cleared. The screaming didnt stop but now the vision was clear.

"The bastards..." Severath uttered. There was 8 bodies in the clearing, most of whom were dead but some were screaming in agony as in the distance he saw 4 running forms, one of whom was bleeding and one other was limping. Their speed was amazing and as he and Arad got into the clearing the 4 retreating foes disappeared behind the fog.

"they wont be coming back!" Arad proclaimed proudly as a smirk covered his face. 5 of them were dead, two were screaming in agony and Severath actually contemplated giving them mercy as they were in no position to fight them, but they he saw that one was missing his chest and the other half his face. Their chances of survival were minimal and so he gave them the Emperor's peace, or the Eldar equivalent of it. The 8th however came as a surprise. It seemed that the poor bastard who was about to get tortured was closest to the floor and he managed to hit the deck in time, escaping any injury. Arad took the Eldar who was quite obviously still a boy, barely a grown up and he pinned his splinter rifle to his head.

"What do we do with him?" Arad asked as Severath knelt besides the dead Sybarite, pillaging all the best equipment. Severath looked up at the boy, who was scared shitless. Sighing in frustration at the added complication he spoke.

"Ask him how old is he?" Arad wasted no time in translating the words into Eldar, shouting at the boy meaningly. The poor boy responded, talking very fast in stress.

"He says that he is 16 years old and that this is his first mission since he left the nursery." Arad translated. This time Arad too held a more neutral face. Was it possible that he was feeling pity for the boy? was it possible that he had some empathy? Well he did have a wife and child so... why not press it?

"What does your wife think of adoption?" Severath asked him and Arad blinked before laughing out loud. Funny... Severath didnt believe it was possible for him to make an alien laugh yet the way Eldar laughed was... intriguing to say the least... it was nothing short of indescribable. Suddenly the kid broke free of Arad's grasp and before Arad could react he hugged Severath's feet, shouting and screaming as he cried.

"HEY!" Arad said as he grabbed the kid by his collar. Severath sighed.

"what did he say?" the human asked. Arad shrugged.

"The usual, begging for mercy and all that." he said. Severath looked down at the kid. The poor thing was nearly human, as much as a vat grown can get, and Severath would be damned if he didnt feel pity for it.

"How would you feel about becoming a Sybarite, Arad?" he asked and Arad's eyes widened.

"You mean... but how? I dont want to kill you-" Severath doubted that, but not too much "- and I would need a badge of office and armor that comes with it?" he said blinking at him. Severath got down and took the badge off of the dead Levati Sybarite. Thankfully the Levati symbol was easily taken off of the golden background and replacing it with a dead body of Smrtnik Severath formed a badge that was near identical to his own.

"Take this, if someone questions you for its appearance, trade it in for a more proper badge and take his armor" Severath pointed to the dead Sybarite. "He died from a head injury so the armor isnt damaged." Severath explained. Arad's mouth was open in confusion. Damn it was it that hard to accept a bit of kindness? the kid on the other hand also had a look of confusion but it stemmed from the fact that he didnt understand gothic. "And you can keep most of the weapons and the loot as well." Severath added and Arad blinked.

"Why?" Arad spoke in honest confusion.

"Because I dont need them, I will be out of this heel in a few days while you have to stay here and raise a family. My only condition is that you take this kid in. Do what you want with him, adopt him, recruit him to your squad, just do something with him that isnt kill and torture." Severath blushed, partly in pride at his human nature and partly in shame that he was being kind to an alien. The kid spoke as if sensing he was talked about. Arad smirked.

"He is begging you to take him with you. He says he cant stay at Levati after this, he pledges his allegiance to you and all that..." Arad said, his damned smirk not going away.

"Well Arad, do you accept the deal?" Severath asked.

"DO I?" Arad responded. "Of course I do. Sure my wife wont be too pleased but, I think I can take this fine fellow in." Arad smirked placing a hand on the scared kid's shoulder. He took a moment to explain the situation to him in Eldar and the kid threw himself in front of Severath and Arad uttering thanks. Severath sighed while Arad found it amusing. In the next 30 minutes the three were making their way back to the base. Arad was humming happily as his back held numerous splinter weapons as it would seem that the four cowards had thrown away their weapons as well. Numerous splinter rifles, splinter pistols, knifes and one dark lance was on his back as he donned his new Sybarite ghostplate armor and his new monomolecular blade swung besides his old, regular one. Severath on the other hand had the unthakful task of hauling all the useful armor back and he was sweating beneath his armor. He was real thankful for the fact that they brought the kid along to help. They stopped beneath the dead warrior to pick up his Smrtnik badge and give it to the boy who gave his old Levati badge to Severath as Arad told him those badges are confirmations of kills. For a while he talked to Arad about giving back the Sybaraite badge for greater pay and only after he promised Arad a legitimate Sybarite badge did the xeno give back his newfound badge. Once they were back at the camp, which in all honesty looked like a base or at least a small fortress they demanded that they talked to the Dracon there. They were led into a office like building where a older Eldar with red hair and green make up around his eyes sat. Severath honestly couldnt tell was he a he or a she.

"What does a slave want from me? Or better yet what is he doing in Sybarite colors?" The alien asked in annoyance, thankfully it knew gothic. Severath smirked and pointed to the red dot on his visor as the kid and Arad stood at his sides.

"Put on your ass kissing voice dear Dracon as the Archon is watching!" He said cheerfully and the Dracon looked like he had a heart attack. His experience prevailed and the sign of his surprise was gone in a few seconds.

"So the rumors are true, the Archon has send a new human down to us, one he looks highly upon I see." the Dracon spoke much more pleasantly.

"Indeed..." Severath confirmed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure then?" Dracon said, seemingly offering his services.

"You might want to check on your patrols for we met a squad of Levat bastards near your encampment and one of your dead patrols. We got most of them, but 4 escaped." Severath said and took out all the badges they had collected, including the Sybarite badge. Once again the Dracon was surprised, afraid of his own seeming incompetence being laid in the sight of the Archon.

"I thank you for your services, I promise no more Levats will thread these sacred grounds of our kabal!" the Dracon spoke quickly and determination.

"Good..." Severath barely managed to say before the Dracon continued.

"Send these and all the loot to the quartermaster, you will be richly rewarded!" Dracon said, clearly wanting them out of his sight.

"One last thing. Give my friend here a new Sybarite badge, his last one was destroyed in the battle." Severath said, pointing to Arad. The poor xeno didnt even manage to be surprised as the Dracon rushed open one of the cupboards on his desk and pulled one such badge out, throwing it to Arad who caught it.

"gladly." the Dracon said and with a bow Severath departed the office with his companions, leaving the Dracon and his body guards.

"YOU DID IT! THANK YOU! I AM A TRUE SYBARITE NOW!" Arad couldnt help but jump in excitement "MY WIFE AND SON WILL BE SO HAPPY! THANK YOU SEVERATH!" the xeno was lost in pure ecstasy.

"Your welcome." Severath smirked at the sight of the happy Eldar in front of him. He hauled the load back to the quartermaster, who was instructed to give them a 50% more than normal rate, further making Arad jump in joy and thank the Archon. Unfortunately it was time for them to part and Severath even let Arad hug him before departing. A friend was a rare thing in Commoragh and he believed Arad will fulfil his word and take care of the boy.

Right now Severath had other plans in mind. He didnt know how long did the sprit... do whatever she did to him but now he was tired. Both from being in this armor and from the action and the walk and the hauling. Finding himself in a nice corner he leaned against it and fell asleep, counting on the Dracon's fear of the Archon to make sure no one would bother him. Still it was uncomfortable and the stench refused to go away, but sleep finally claimed him. Thankfully this time no odd dreams came and he woke up the next day in the same place.

"Blood and damnation..." he moaned as he got up, feeling his head hurt and his belly rumble. After having his breakfast he decided to ask around for the nearest market. Sure it took him away from the front lines, but his time here was nearly over, just another day or two since he lost track of time and he wanted to buy souvenirs, as human as that sounded. After all if he had managed to make a kinder vat grown, he should at least try to make his bride a bit saner, but for that he would need to get on her good side. If the saying "the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach" was true then the woman version of that would be "the fastest way to a woman's heart is through your wallet". To be honest he didnt know anything about Eldar courting, but if he was to bet he would say they, as a species, enjoy: long walks by the beach, killing anything violently, being superior, being rich, being powerful and looking for a mate with similar or same qualities.

Surprisingly the market which was nearer the front lines was less militaristic than the one behind the spire. True more than half the merchandise was war and death related and thats where Severath started searching for a gift to give his... eh... sweetheart...

"A human Sybarite!" the merchant declared as Severath stepped inside a knife shop. The said merchant was babbling but mere seconds ago how his wears were better than Emperor knows who's, or at least thats what Severath assumed, for he didnt know Eldar. Besides the posh merchant stood a semi naked tattooed warrior.

"Yes yes, get over it, the Archon is watching" Severath said with disinterest and pointed to the red dot. "How much does your most exquisite and most beautiful knife cost?" Severath asked and the merchant blinked before grinning widely. This worried Severath. For whatever reason the merchant closed down the shop and the buyers with in watched as most of them smirked. The merchant beaconed his warrior over as he pulled out a rather normal looking box. Pulling the top open the merchant smiled widely. Dear Emperor... within it stood the single most beautiful dagger Severath had ever seen. Though it was a bit long for a dagger, Severath deemed that if he had half a meter more in height, which was standard for the Eldar, he would look at the dagger as if it was of normal length. It seemed to glow ever so slightly and while his own blade, gifted to him by the young noble also glowed and seemed to absorbed light, this dagger didnt glow, instead it reflected light harder than it absorbed. It was finely made and not a single flaw was found on it. In fact Severath could say that he could spend hours describing it.

"Behold!" The merchant said out loud. "the soul stealer!" the merchant said. "A relic of a age long past, made by the methods no longer available to any know sentient species! It obeys one master and if another was to take it into his hand, his soul would be stolen and the blade allowed its owner to eat it. It only needed to touch the opponents skin to steal its soul in combat and the only way to claim it is to either gift it to someone from your heart or to beat your opponent in a melee combat where your opponent uses it!" The merchant explained. Severath was sure he was doing this to attract the Archon and make him give him a fortune for it.

"Well how can I claim it then?" Severath asked, wondering what the merchant had planned.

"Why beat Dezrator here! he is one of the best knife fighters in our territory and he is the one currently claiming it!" The merchant spoke, pointing to the bald tattoed warrior. Severath weight his options. No he would rather not.

"I am sorry, but I am not interested." Severath calmly said and made for the door. The merchant rushed him and placed a hand on the door.

"Im afraid this isnt an offer, this is a demand!" the merchant told him and for once Severath felt truly terrified as he could easily lose his soul to this prick. He gulped as he sat aside his destroyer and as the customers made a circle. the tattooed warrior smirked at him as he took the blade into his hand.

"Oh to battle in the Archon's sight, this will truly be... then on the other hand, pity that you are a human, it will be too easy." the warrior said as if he was experiencing Severath's fear.

"FIGHT!" The mercahnt proclaimed. Severath felt his heart race as he reached for his Eldar given sword. He drew it while it was in its thick anti tank form. For its seemingly big size the sword was light and he was easily able to hold it in one arm. The Eldar made no effort to attack him, seemingly taunting him. Severath lunged and the Eldar blocked easily and pushed the blade back. The bastard yawned, taunting him further. This was no fight... he was playing with him, confidently knowing he could slay him at any point he chooses. Severath lunged again and the bastard blocked, moving only his hand while his body remained firm. Instinct took command of Severath and he came up with a desperate strategy which sounded crazy so it might just work.

"IJAH!" Severath said making vertical hit which the bastard blocked easily by raising his blade. Severath moaned as the blades collided, each time they did they emitted a light, but neither blade was chipped or harmed. Severath panted hard, more in fear than in fatigue.

"tsk tsk tsk..." the alien shook his head tauntingly. "such a pitiful creature..." he said as he lowered his and Severath's blade which were still locked together. Now he looked Severath in the eyes, or to be specific the eyes of his visor as their weapons remained at chest height. Now as the time for Severath to execute his plan. "I had expected more-ugha!" The alien said as Severath pressed the button on the hilt, making the blade extend into its infantry fighting form. It extended sufficiently to pierce the aliens throat but not to decapitate him and given how the alien didnt expect this to happen he made no effort to block the blade. Instead now its body went limp and the blade fell out of his hand and stopped glowing as the crowd watched in horror, none of which being more horrified than the merchant himself as the alien warrior choked on his own blood, his hands reaching his throat as he collapsed, his mouth trying to speak but only being filled with blood. For some reason Severath lunged down at him, opening his back up and taking out the emergency lighter he packed.

"RELAX!" HE commanded the limp alien who's eyes looked at him in horror. Funny, mere seconds ago the situation was reversed. Lighting up the lighter he moved the flame to the wound. He seemed to have cut an important artery but he cauterized it as the alien tried to scream but failed. Severath got up and the crowd was still silent. The alien was beaten, but alive as Severath sheathed his weapon and picked up his new gift for his beloved. He turned to face the stunned merchant and took out a bunch of his gold coins and he gave it to him. "For his treatment, take him to the haemonculi!" he ordered before leaning it. "I will find out if you didnt and I will come after you, the Archon doesn't want to lose skilled soldiers!" Severath said before leaving the store. Not a single Eldar dared to utter a word to him. Funny how he looked though and skilled in their eyes when he merely got lucky. He wasnt sure was his bride watching this, but if she was she better be pleased! As soon as he left the store he shivered... Emperor that was close. Not believing his luck Severath instinctively looked up into the foggy sky and uttered a prayer of thanks to him back on terra. No matter his heresies, it would seem that the Emperor didnt abandon him. A good thing he was a storm trooper too, as most normal men would have shat their britches after that little experience, but Severath's bowels remained rather firm. That didnt stop him from being pissed at the fact that his "master" was most likely rather pleased with him, feeding off of his fear. Well knife aside Severath decided to buy the bitch some perfumes... if they have them here... She would like that. Proceeding to walk and trying to calm himself down, he brushed against the hordes of angry annoyed Eldar as he made his way towards the various stands where he located his prize.

"IYARIEU SEMU MONKEIGH!" He heard as someone pulled him on the shoulder violently and stabbed him in the back so hard he could feel his bones crack. He wanted to scream, but he couldnt as his voice gave out. It must have been the damned knife relic, which ever one of these bastards saw it they wanted it for themselves no doubt! Oh Emperor, how was he so foolish to leave it dangling at his hip like that. Now he was going to die as his nerves gave out and his limbs went cold. All this happened in milliseconds as Severath saw his life flash before his very eyes as his brain rushed to activity. Oh Emperor, oh dear Emperor on the golden throne of Terra... did he survive all this crap for it to end like this? He shivered as the second passed, the alien laughing in the back of his head as he let go of his shoulder, making him fall slowly onto the dirty stone floor beneath him. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Im sorry for the long absence folks! Ill try to get back to writing this little heresy of ours from now on! I thank all of you for your patients and for all these lovely reviews which give me ideas. In either case, stay tuned and enjoy!**

"URGH!" Severath screamed so hard that not even the gas mask was able to distort his voice. Of course none of the dark Eldar vendors, consumers or any other of their ilk so much bore him a glance, for death was so common around these parts and the best way to avoid it was to mind your own business. Severath gasped before he hit a ground and he screamed once more as the agony was too much to bare and he couldnt even gasp at the impact as his body collided with the floor. Behind him he heard a soulless chatter and giggling as he twitched on the ground. His entire body ached and he couldnt feel his limbs which were limp at best, twitching on their own. He caught a bit and felt a kick to his side but despite the force and the metal on the boot he barely felt it. His assailants commented something and Severath began praying to the emperor as he felt the end was near. Just then... his prayers were answered as a miracle happened. Hearing the whizzing sounds of splinter rounds fly followed by shrieks and thuds of falling corpses, mixed with the shocked gasps and shouts from onlookers, Severath breathed deep not knowing what to expect.

"Please dont tell me that was your first backstabbing?" He heard a voice which was all too familiar, a fact which he was thankful for. Hearing the figure take a few steps Sevearth moved his head sideways and through the visors on his mask he saw a familiar figure.

"ARAD!" he proclaimed beneath the mask, thanking the emperor for his salvation. Funny... for either the Emperor commands these xenos or he was... ah fuck it, the emperor works in mysterious ways.

"The one and only!" Arad smirked and spoke something in Eldar to the person on the other side. "If I had known all it took was a back stab I would have snuck up to you on our first meeting." he said as he grabbed the human, pulling him up despite the very audible protests which the mon'keigh was giving. "Oh come now, your armor may be made from crap but that fancy cape of yours prevented the blade from cutting into you. Really quality stuff that." he said, yet Severath honestly couldnt care less. Wait... if the blade didnt pierce him then what the... The human looked down at the three bodies of his assailants and once more he was horrified. Two of the bastards were normal, but the third was a mutant of some sorts standing, or now lying, more then 2 and a half meters easily and being way thicker than a normal Eldar and that was putting it lightly. Since when did Eldar cross breed with Ogryns of all things. As if somehow seeing his confused stare beneath his helm Arad threw himself in the conversation. "Mutations and gene mods, the all time favorites of Commorragh!" So the aliens, in all their supremacist bigotry, liked to mutated themselves the damne- wait... his mother was a mutant... no she wasnt... And thats when Severath pulled off his helm and threw up on the ground, his back aching violently. "Oh come now!" Arad said, clearly enjoying this. Still the alien gasped when Severath looked at him, the unfiltered air protruding his senses.

"What?" Severath said, his face betraying his sickness.

"Nothing." Arad was quick to stabilize himself and act normally. "Its just that... well I didnt imagine you looked like that." He said, pointing at the human's face. He was about to continue but Severath cut in, finally seeing that the kid they rescued was still with the uptight alien.

"Have you seen the state of your face, sunshine?" Severath protested. Giggling at his remark yet ignoring him Arad continued.

"Honestly nothing goes with that face. The cape makes you look... I dont know, like a noble wannabe fashion disaster area." Oh the irony. Standing closer and accidentally placing his foot on the massive piece of alien metal that compromised the huge saber that the brute used to crush his back, if not pierce it.

"aham!" Severath pointed to the camera mounted on his visor as he returned it to his head. "Can you tell that a bit louder, I am not sure that the trueborn noble lord who had given me this cloak heard you well enough!" He said in a annoyed manner and Arad obviously stiffened with anxiety. Sighing and ignoring him Severath let things calm down as his scapula hurt like mad. Thankfully the xeno seemed to be left handed and has accordingly stabbed him in the left side and now every time he moved his left arm it hurt like a bitch. Not wanting to think of the consequences of such injuries he focused on Arad, the black haired xeno eying him inquisitively. "Arad... why?". Cocking his chin and then eyebrow at him Arad gave him a resounding 'hmmm' . "Why did you save me?" the question was one Severath really shouldnt ask... but he wanted to know. Blessed be the mind too small for doubt true but... he was a filthy xeno, one who thrived, no, needed suffering of human kind to survive, so why did he save him. Again... he really shouldnt have asked such a question but... cursed be the human heart for wanted the best out of everything. Eying him and doing the mental, Eldar equivalent of rubbing ones chin in thought Arad thought before answering, yet this happened in a very short space of time as the Eldar mind processed the information faster than Severath could care to know. Also the fact that the archon was probably watching and hearing his response didnt help either.

"Well... To be honest it was a whim." The xeno replied and Severath was torn between blinking in surprise, being angry at the fact and coldly laughing at the clearly normal, expected answer. "You see, you help me sustain my family and honestly as long as there is a possibility of you being as useful to me as you were yesterday, I dont mind lowering myself to help a mon'keigh such as you one or two times." There was but a moments pause in the aliens tone as he pointed to the magical short sword (or knife, depending on who you ask). Shifting his eyes to it and not taking off the grin from his face Arad continued. "On top of it your doing a bit better for yourself I see... if you keep this up, you can make a lot of people happy."

"Well if by better you hopefully mean 'not still being in this shithole' then yeah..." Severath sighed under his helm, wincing at the spreading pain. It still took getting used to the fact that virtually none of the passer bys gave a glance to them and the dead bodies... probably for the best. "Bah!.." the human protested. "Where are you headed?" he asked the alien.

"Oh me? Just getting some groceries for the family BUUUT!" the sly bastard responded "I guess I can escort you... dont want you to end up dead before you could be of further use to me." he proclaimed with a snicker.

"Well in that case, do you have any idea what a spoiled princess who owns everything and just who happens to be of different race if not species then me, would like?" Severath instantly responded, not even bothering to sigh at the xeno's comments. To his, somewhat, pleasant surprise the said xeno genuinely looked deep in thought.

"That blade that hangs on you looks already decent enough. Still, you should hide it to prevent muggings like the last one. Then again dont be too surprised, basically every street in Commoragh has a artifact weapon of its own!" Arad said, slightly depressing Severath as his gift suddenly lost a lot of impact. Still if he can gather enough of these alien artifacts it just might impress his master... eh.. his new patron enough to let him live a few days more. Suddenly cocking his eyebrow at him Arad grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him to a more private place, the kid in tow behind him.

"H-HEY! LET GO YOU ASSHOLE!" Severath protested but with his left arm responding weakly and his footing not the best he offered too little of resistance to Arad to be able to free himself.

"Take your helmet off." Arad commanded and, not waiting for a response, he proceeded to take the human's helmet off himself.

"Whats this all about-?" Severath tried to fight but the Eldar male grabbed him by the chin whit his long, elegant fingers as their gazes locked and what appeared blue lightning started connecting them. Severath wanted to scream but he couldnt.

"We dont want the Archon to find out now want we?" he heard Arad say but... his lips didnt move and the voice... it came from his own head. SORCERY! Sevarath spasmed, unable to fight back. "Oh do relax now I am quite sure I know what Im doing..." oh how reassuring... Thankfully Severath didnt know how much the xeno was untrained in this art and how unstable the entire thing was. "Oh come now, just a peak... do try and relax... Ahhhh..." The xeno seemingly exhaled at some sort of revelation before pushing the human away.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Severath said in a high pitch voice as he started frantically locating his helm before the xeno tried that again, or before the toxic fumes killed all the hairs in his nose.

"Was just checking your recent memories thats all. It will help us you know." Arad boasted with a smile before turning to see the kid with a hanging jaw as he was shocked to see this and the two started arguing in their native speech as Severath placed his helm on, taking a deep breath of a slightly more clean air.

"You could have asked..." The ex storm trooper said coldly.

"Eh..." was the only thing Arad said as they were on their way. "Junior here was having a tantrum for my use of psychic powers." Arad told him in a hushed voice. Not that the human actually cared, with him being in a literal hell of its own, what was sorcery compared to the heresy he has already committed? "Oh well for my second time doing that I did a rather good job at it." Arad boasted.

"Wait! Sorcery is banned in this place?" Severath asked, just to start a conversation of any sorts as they proceeded down the market.

"Oh yes most strictly... then again it depends on the district and kabals at hand. For instance we Eldar, in all our superiority, cant use a lot of our technology without our psychic powers. Some of our guns wont fire at all if we dont psychically make them fire and such. Also, arts like telepathy are rather useful in conflict dont you think?" Arad indulged him as he began explaining. "Again some districts and kabals forbid the use of it, ANY OF IT!" he over emphasized. "While others, like our fair archon are much more lenient towards it. Vect I even heard he once petitioned the arch archon himself to lift the ban on it!" Now Severath was slowly getting lost.

"The who?" he asked. Arad shook his head.

"Never mind, we are here!" he declared as they stood in front of an elaborate, exotic and flamboyant building from which came the most exotic smells. Hell, Severath could smell them even through the filter. "Just remember. Our lord is rather ok with psychic powers while his rival the archon of levati is not, that is just one of the many things they are conflicted on." Arad said as they entered. "Let me do the talking!" he lastly proclaimed as Severath took a moment to take this all in. With little noise they entered through the flamboyant doorway above which stood an even more flamboyant sign of some sorts.

Emperor... Severath had been to quite a few imperial palaces during his time in the inquisitorial service... or at least he remembered he was there, even if his entire memory was not intact but he was quite sure nothing he saw made by human hands could measure what he saw in her. Such extravagance such color... such sensation. The poor human didnt know just how toxic his stay here was as a slow vaporizing, burning sensation, so subtle he didnt even feel it, started attaching to his shoulder in the form of a pink symbol of the unholy prince of darkness... the dark prince of chaos. Any man could be fooled into thinking this was a place of pure innocent pleasure, where humans and Eldar, most either naked or only barely covered, danced together in a sort of trance, with the Eldar naturally dancing in a more elegant manner which their human compatriots couldnt hope to match. Still this was no place of equality or peace. Nor was this a nightclub. This was a store of some sorts, for hidden behind the fabrics the smells and the rather attractive scenery stood a Eldar, the most androgynous by far, who had an entire array of bottles, potions and other goods behind him. He and Arad exchanged words as Severath tried to compose himself, barely holding onto reality as the sensation took over him. He was so tempted to take off his helmet... to breath in the wonders, to see them with his own eyes, to listen to the calming music with his own ears. Junior as well seemed to have gotten the idea as he was drooling over the women here. Holy Emperor... why... why did these creatures exhibit such beauty yet were so cruel? Were the stories of frontier worlds true? Were the Eldar actual reincarnations of humans who lost and damned themselves to pleasures forbidden to men? In that case he understood why these humans fell in their previous lives.

"Ah yes the human that was promised!" The androgynous Eldar said as he surprisingly bowed to Severath before going behind the counter to pick something up, returning with a bottle full of violet fluid. This managed to snap Severath out of his trance. "Just one drop of this mixed in a pool will cause even the most... dull of species to reach the highest orgasm they ever felt. Of course we give this willingly to our lord archon. We hope he finds it satisfactory. Do send him our regards." Once more the Eldar bowed and gave Severath the potion at which point the human barely managed to murmur a thanks to the shop keeper with him only remembering that afterwards Arad was dragging both him and the kid outside as he placed the potion in his back pack.

"You two are a bunch of pussies, you know that?" he told them with a snicker on the outside as Severath sweat and panted like mad, falling to his knees. This caused joy in the Eldar, as he started laughing.

"Arad... why?" Severath managed to utter.

"I beg your inferiority?" Arad asked him as the human tried to come to his senses.

"Why? For the love of the Emperor why? You claim superiority but you are a race who has the ability to create things like that!" He pointed to the place from which they emerged with his head. "And at the same time you are capable of committing the most heinous crimes against my kin. Why are you mentally cutting through to our spine? What have we done to you?" He continued to protest, shaking uncontrollably as the drugs located in the shop continued to rock his body with after effects, making his speech and grammar much more fallible. He was angry and sad. To top it all off he was so confused. He wanted to express his anger at all these atrocities but he couldnt and what angered him the most was the fact that he didnt understand any of it. Arad's response was to angrily proceed to Severath and agilely slip his hand underneath the human's helmet with such speed that the later had no chance to resist as the alien held him and made him lock their eyes. The visor was large enough for Severath to see the aliens face and mouth, but he was captivated on his eyes too much to pay attention to his moving mouth.

"Oh dont fret yourself human... Its not YOUR fault you are inferior. Its not your fault that we are so unreachably superior to you, but in the case you didnt know, let me spell this out for you, so your tiny brain can understand once and for all. My soul and the souls of my family and being drained every day by a creature more morbid and perverse than all of Commoragh put together. My entire essence and the essence of my family is doomed, predestined to be eaten and devoured by a daemon. Now I can assure you that is not the nicest of sensations to experience, in fact I dare say it is one of the worst. The only way I or any of my kind can alleviate the symptoms of this curse is to feast on others, their emotions, their very souls even..." Finally the Eldar male took a moment of pause before continuing. "That or to deny ourselves what it means to be Eldar, like our craftworld cousins do." He proceeded to retract his arm and push Severath down as the human still struggled to regain his senses. "You think we are monsters, I agree, but if you think we are born evil then you are wrong. You think we are created to love torturing you and your kin, as well as other aliens? Well let me tell you that the sole reason why most of the Eldar in this city are psychopathic bastards is because they want to survive! Those who show mercy tend not to feed and those who dont feed starve..." he knelt before the fatigued human. "And those who starve... they wither and die..." Severath managed to gather himself enough to know that withering and dying werent the worst fates to suffer in this city as Arad helped him up. "Now lets get back to my place, we will pass a few good shops on our way there and quite honestly I dont want to see your dumb mon'keigh ass on the line again..."Now that was a odd choice for words, then again Arad probably meant something that wasnt easily translated into gothic.

"But why save me? I see no reason to-" Severath said as he scrambled to follow the Eldar male, who still proudly wore his Sybarite armor, the kid they 'rescued' still by his side as Arad cut him off.

"I told you mortal." Arad responded with a snicker as he lead the group through the narrow, overcrowded and murder ridden streets that made up the frontier marketplace. "The only thing I care about is my family, my wife and my son. I dont care about the war, I dont care about who lives or dies and I most certainly dont care about the human race enough to be bothered. All I want is to be safe and happy with my family and I would kill every single human to be with them... BUT! Given how you have helped my family, I see it fit to return the favor." Arad said, snickering with pure joy as Severath could have sworn he was feeding off of his emotions.

"You do a really bad 'bad guy' impression, you know that?" Severath told him as he finally got his shit together. He was still sweating but at least he felt well enough to proceed, the drugs at least numbing the pain he felt on his shoulder and back.

"Eh... dont care too much honestly. The human who's memories I read, the first one, the one before you." Arad opened his mouth to continue but Severath stepped in.

"I know... I mean you said that Im the second human whos mind you... poked into." Seeing the Eldar eye him in an odd way, Severath was quick to add. "Im not that dumb you xeno! Now continue, for I see that you like to talk and I am in need of time killers and distractions in this place!" He proclaimed, causing the Eldar to giggle menacingly.

"Very well! My point was... he was quite happy to be here!" Even before Severath could give him a risen eyebrow the Eldar continued. "Honest! He came from what we call a Tomb World. You see... and-" Arad was getting all theatrical before Severath cut him off once more.

"It was full of necrons?" he asked. Arad blinked in response, before laughing.

"Oh no no no no! That would be-" At this point he said something in Eldar. "While this was-" Once more he spoke in Eldar. "There is a difference, a huge one but we translate both of them as Tomb worlds! The human thought of his own as Death world. I do believe that is the term you humans use for it!" The Eldar explained and elaborated, clearly full of himself.

"I see." Severath nodded in confirmation.

"His was an irradiated world, full of echoes and souls of the past, trapped in a hellish landscape as they blew themselves up millennia ago!" The fact that the xeno's voice was cheerful and snobbish was... eerie at best. "It was so wasted in fact that the Imperium gave up on it and he would live a miserable existence if his planet wasnt raided and he captured!" he continued.

"So it was a good thing his planet was raided?" Severath spoke softly, trying not to bark in anger.

"Oh yes, quite!" Arad said cheerfully, either ignorant or not caring of the humans remark. "If it wasnt for the raid the Imperium wouldnt have paid attention to the world and the catch was soo poor that they were all let loose in the streets of Commoragh!" Arad continued.

"Why?" Severath intervened. "I mean why not just torture and feed on them if they couldnt sell them?" He asked. Arad shrugged.

"It isnt worth torturing someone if you will get radiation poisoning from them and at least this way they will do harm to their enemies in an attempt to survive!" The xeno proclaimed. "The human was happy with his new life and I do believe he is still around, making a name for himself!"

"So your trying to wash the accusations- no facts of your kins doing away? Even if I did trust you, what is the happiness of one soul compared to the horrors that go on here every day!?" Severath was getting angry.

"Meh! I dont care. Believe thou wilt! I am just speaking the truth. Commoragh is hell, I dont deny that, but if you have come here to purge without brains I highly advise you to take my words into consideration... for nothing is as black and white as your precious Imperium believes." They stopped at an intersection before turning left. "But enough of this now. I enjoyed our debate and I wish to continue it, for despite the... un advancement of your brain you provide a good talker to human! Now lets find one last shop before we head home!" Arad continued to parade his cheerful attitude everywhere as he most likely believed he won this debate, even if it wasnt one in the first. Severath on the other hand couldnt help but smile at the fact of just how much the xeno loved the sound of his voice. Perhaps he just thought of him so stupid that he could talk of anything before him? Or maybe the Eldar language and their brains were just so hardwired to speak so much? But at that moment Severath couldnt care less... he was on a pointless quest to save his miserable, pointless existence... if only the Emperor is seeing him now... what must he be thinking?


	22. Chapter 22

**So sorry for not being able to post more regularly... Ill try to keep a steady pace from now on and to post more often, as well as to reply to your criticism guys.**

"Now what else..." Arad sighed as he was lost in thought. As much as he hated to admit it, the xeno's way of speaking gothic was rather pleasant and when the later saved him and after that gave him the second gift for his beloved... on second thought he would rather skip that idea, but if nothing else he said he had some drugs which would negate the ones he inhaled at the accursed shop so Severath had no reason not to follow him.

"Why are you helping me?" Severath interrupted the Eldar's thoughts, sending the xeno into a furious anger as the human still panted, struggling to cope with the powerful xeno stimulants despite his training.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF VECTS DICK! YOU ARE SO DENSE!" The true nature of the alien's motivation came to live as the younger Eldar stared at the two in silence. Arad poked him as he made fun of the human "I EXPLAINED IT TO YOU A MINUTE AGO!"

"..." Severath merely broke the static as his breathing was filtered through the mask. "I meant- WHY are you helping me!?" And before the xeno could rage again he continued. "I KNOW you said you want to help your family, but how is helping me going to help you and your family?" He asked as politely as he could.

"ISHA'S MERCY! PRESERVE ME!" Arad spoke out and for a moment a bunch of other xeno's looked their way, as it seemed to call on to the gods was a rare thing in this city, but still, when they saw that one of their own was trying to engage a mon'keigh in a verbal confrontation most, if not all, turned their heads away, it was no wonder this Eldar was being annoyed, for the mon'keigh were dense indeed.

"Its the Archon isnt it..." Severath interlude, causing Arad to blink. "You hope that by assisting me you will please him and that he will allow you and your family to live in that building of his, right?" Severath spoke as his normal accent returned to him. "Or at least you hope to get some boon out of it." Arad smirked at this. Turns out these humans could be quite witty at times. "But how do you know that maybe he doenst want me dead? You trully believe that he wants, with his heart and soul, for his daughter to marry a human? I mean, I do not know you and your wife would react if your son showed up on your doorstep one day and said 'Mom, dad, this is a human female which I love so much and which Im going to marry'. I mean I doubt you would flip your shit too much since y'all are kinky and all that, but I can think you wont be too pleased. I can tell you that in a human society marrying a abomination to the god emperor, that is to say a xeno, would be a treachery most vile indeed, and not to mention the heresy that-" It was then that the Eldar finally stopped him. Arad was progressively getting more and more annoyed and angry as Severath's monologue continued. His teeth grinded with anger he got into the human's face, their faces mere millimeters away from each other's.

"A PIECE OF ADVICE! When in Commoragh, do as Commoraghn's do! Dont give me a reason to kill you human! I like you so far, keep on the good act!" He said, although the last part was through his teeth. Turning around he continued walking "Also we have a last gift to find for your... 'beloved'" He mocked him.

"Dont worry Ill put in a good word with the Archon for you!" Severath said as he and the kid picked up pace. Arad merely snickered.

"Huh... sort of a waste of time if you ask me... especially considering he is WATCHING US ALL!" Arad didnt care if his sentence was correct. "He is watching us right now mon'keigh and he is-taking-notes!" he proclaimed.

"Well then... where are we going?" Severath tried desperately to get any sort of human-esque conversation going.

"Home!" Arad declared and honestly Severath wasnt the one to argue at this point. After a few minutes of silence and a couple of busy streets later, the merchants and the residents were getting more and more scarce and along with them, so were the screams of agony as they passed by a good mutilation every now and then.

"So um.. you didnt answer my question. If your son falls head over heels for a human woman, would you allow it? Would you let him be with the woman he loves?" Severath asked. It is far better he knows the position of his captors on this sort of thing. After all, he is going to marry one of their own accursed number... so better to be informed. Still, his experience in the matter and witnessing firsthand how his captors thought lowly of humanity didnt pour much hope into him. Luckily the mean xeno didnt turn around to throw angry remarks at him.

"My goal is to secure my son's future. If I manage to make sure he grows up safe, then it is up to him to find his own happiness. That being said, if he does find happiness in falling in love with a filthy mon'keigh for some reason, Ill allow it and accept it, as he is my son... Besides, I know worse kinks..."Arad spoke as he walked ahead of them. The kid spoke something and Arad responded, most likely paraphrasing what he and Severath were talking about. The younger xeno's blinked, obviously surprised. "I seriously hope you dont have any more question, because we are nearly there." Arad added. While his feelings were still hazy because of the drugs, Severath tried to comprehend how these bastards were so human and yet so utterly alien in mind and soul, if not even the body. Upon entering a new, considerably more secluded street which had a familiar layout, if not being familiar outright, Severath saw a row of what must have been houses. True, most of the housing areas here were like a large housing area with rows upon rows of apartments located within large spires. Of course they were nowhere near the height of the Archon's spire, but he struggled to find just one such building lower than 25 stories. It was frightening really, merely 5 minutes away from the market was located a eerily human housing area...

"On a unrelated note... how is your kind living here?" Severath spoke slowly. Arad continued at a regular pace but the younger Eldar male next to him looked happy at the sight.

"What do you mean by that? If you humans truly are as similar to us as neither of our races would admit, then you two have such places on your precious hive worlds. One of your kind called them hab blocks or something..." Arad said as they proceeded besides a small park. The whole fucking thing was surreal, besides them in the small park filled with grass and tress sat families of xenos, mostly women and children. The kids were playing and scanning the entire are Severath saw a few non Eldar xenos, most likely they were either mutated Eldar or one of their servant races and on further inspection he saw 2 humans, slaves no doubt. One was horribly scared but the other was... normal looking... they were clearly slaves tasked with guarding and raising the children of these xenos. Not realizing that he was standing Severath fixated his gaze on the scene. Arad noticed this and turned to face him, a cocky smirk all over his face.

"what? Surprised human? Well dont be if you find out that your future wife was probably raised by human slaves herself!" Arad spoke with glee, his nose risen high.

"Well I would think that being as rich and powerful as the Archon is, he would have only the finest Eldar servants cater to her every need, her beauty shining over theirs as they fulfill her every whim." Severath instantly responded. Funny... why would he ever say such a thing about a xeno? Even if she was a xeno princess... a SPOILED xeno princess no less... and where did he hear such words? In either case he saw Arad looking at him in slight frozen shock, his face asking him whats up with this romantic shit, but in truth he might have liked it as well.

"If you are saying that to please your beloved I applaud you, but Im not sure she is into the romantic compliments coming from someone who belongs to a lesser race. Anyway Id keep at it if I was you. Also feel free to take off your helmet, the air is cleaner in these parts." Arad said and Severath obliged, happy to find out that the air here was indeed rather... pleasant to say the least. The stench was gone and the air was filled with pleasant, plant like odors which soothed him.

"Another question." Severath began but Arad turned around and marched on.

"Nosey arent we?" The xeno spoke as the three moved on. The trees were thicker here and the long apartment complexes mingled with them, giving way to privately owned houses.

"If you lot are actually RAISED by bloody humans, then why dont you have at least a bit of decency towards us?" Severath knew he was fighting a lost cause. He wasnt stupid, at least nowhere near as much as these asshole aliens thought he was, but he still had to inquire why they were so utterly ruthless towards their caretaker, slaves, employees and... basically anyone.

"We are the same towards everyone, being weaker and inferior to us simply makes it easier for us to feed on you, but rest assured! We sometimes, often actually, feed on each other, rival kabal members praying on one another and all that." Arad said as Severath noticed that only his feet were audible. How did these posh twats move so silently. "But to answer your question in a much more acceptable manner towards you. Us Eldar are often very... protective of our property, it is rare, but not unheard of, people torturing slaves that belong to another person without their consent. Then again what you dont hear cant hurt you... so yeah, while you filthy apes are used for mundane tasks and for other more... demanding of quality tasks, at the end of the day its easier to feed on a person who doesnt belong to your group. Just remember, every Eldar is unique, like you lot, but while humans can be easily divided into individuals based on what bad odor you are assaulting us with, us Eldar are truly unique, each individual being perfect in his or her manner." Arad gave a monologue as they turned into a smaller street. How the hell did they get so much wildlife here? Isnt this a city? what is this bloody real? From this point you couldnt even see a lot of spire tops from the trees and exotic animals were here and there.

"You must really love your people." Severath spoke. "That being said why do you continue to insult mine? What have we ever done to you? I worked for the inquisition and I dont remember any assault on this cursed city of yours!" The human demanded. It was odd really, he was proving this dickheads point. He was refusing to accept the obvious. The bloody ecclesiarchy was right all along, these xenos were indeed foul at best. Still it was chilling at how human like they could be. They ate, slept and shat like regular humans did. Hell they even looked like humans but with everything good taken away and with everything good exemplified and amplified at the same time. Arad gave him little time to ponder his thoughts as he answered.

"You exist!" he said bluntly. "I personally dont mind your kind swinging your poo around. I dont mind if you do so across the entire galaxy which is rightfully ours! But my kind will forever mind your existence as we have to feed on your petty souls, dont forget that dull one! Your complaining and moaning is as tiresome as it is amusing! It is a great irony of the universe that the best thing about you is at the same time the most annoying and the worst!" Arad boasted before breathing deeply. "In any case here we are!" He said as they stood in front of a house which had a pretty backyard, almost as if it was plucked from a higher mid tier hive. The exotic plants were nice on the eye and the small fountain was a nice touch. It was clear that this was Arad's house as the kid blushed and Arad was beaming with pride as if he was presenting his conquest to his superior. "Now let us go in for lunch and watch some television!" The alien said as he waved at the gate which opened automatically.

"your... kidding me..!" Severath slowly said as his features betrayed his surprise. "Your kind has television!" He was shocked. True he knew of various terminals and cogitators these xenos used, but full blown television? As in filled to the brim with propaganda and filled with information so random and pointless that a person can lose their time and life in front of it kind of television? Now these were the type of xenos he could work with!

"Of course we do!" Arad said, sounding slightly insulted, but then he gave in to a lighthearted chuckle, if a dark Eldar was ever capable of one. "Id think your kind was at least evolved enough to know the amusement a bunch of pictures and sounds can bring!" He said as he stepped into the backyard.


	23. Chapter 23

**So here is the new chapter guys. Made it longer to make up for irregular posting! I hope you like it and leave a review. For this one I took inspiration from youtube videos saying what would happen to you if you were taken alive by the Dark Eldar and for the poem I was inspired by horrible histories Dick Turpin song (youtube it, you wont be surprised.) Do tell me what you think of you Vect origin story and of my plot progression so far. Enjoy!**

"Draga, kuc sam" Arad said, more melodically then his usual Eldar speech. It was not too hard to determine that he said something along the line of 'honey Im home' . The alien walked in with pure joy into his house. The whole thing was mighty awkward for the human as the entire thing was laced and filled with vaguely familiar objects which seemed to serve a rather similar purpose to their human counterparts. Still, the whole artwork, design and layout was awkward to say the least, so Severath took a moment to take everything in, his helmet firmly at his side as the nobles watched his actions.

"Honey, guess who have I brought home with me?" Arad said as he walked behind the corner. His wife was in the kitchen and her round eyes went wide with visible excitement. She glanced at him and could easily guess who their guest was. Thankfully she knew the human tongue, but she had to make sure.

"Is it the human?" She asked in their native tongue as she washed her hands in the sink. Raising a family was surprisingly taxing, even for a kabalite warrior.

"You guessed it." Arad said with a smile. She sighed and readied herself, instinctively trying to look her best as any female would do.

"You should have at least warned me that he is coming. I would be more decent and presentable." She said as he hugged and kissed her.

"You are always presentable to me, dear." He told her as he moved back to find the still perplexed human. Severath was still taking in everything around him, from the couch with shifting surface colors and patterns, to the television which was at least partially holographic in nature... and to think that if you are living in the mid spire you are lucky to have a vox caster. "Come now human, Im sure all this amazing technology is boggling your mind, but its rude to leave ones jaw hanging, especially if the host wasnt the one who broke it!" Arad teased as he walked across the room. "Oh and dont bother taking your boots off." He added as the stains left behind his own disappeared into the floor. "We have long since passed the need for such trivial things."

"I... thank you" Severath managed to finally utter, feeling completely confused at the matter. He walked behind his xeno friend and ended up seeing the woman of the house. Blushing like a retard he gently took her hand and bowed slightly, hoping that the common courtesy of the human race extended to these aliens. To his surprise the woman smiled back.

"So, the human who managed to double my husband's standing in but a day... the Archon chooses his slaves wisely." She said in gothic, her tone being gentle, even if her appearance was barely human like, even by Eldar standards.

"Indeed, you should get one from him, it would make live even better." Severath responded, genuinely. By the Emperor that was awkward and he blushed a bit harder at the thought of his own words. The xeno woman smiled at him with what seemed to be sad affection.

"I think you say that thinking you would do that slave a favor by making a relatively merciful family buy him... you wouldnt be too wrong, dear human." She told him, making the whole thing even more awkward.

"Severath." He offered gently with a tilt of his head.

"Miruvia" She responded in kind, her smile constant on her face.

The whole group took a moment to set up the table as they prepared themselves for a meal. Oddly enough food plates and dishes still existed in this xeno society, but like the floor they appeared to be self cleaning and henc Severath wondered what purpose does the bloody sink poses? He still wasnt accustomed to his room in the tower, if he would survive long enough to see it again, and now he was being introduced to more and more alien technology. The food was some sort of stew, rich in flavor and spicy with meat and vegetables. Thankfully Severath was confident enough that the meat wasnt human in origin and to be honest, the whole thing was tasty.

"I like this." Severath said genuinely, shyly struggling to hide the fact that he wasnt used to eating with a beard. He had inherited the small mutation from his mother and while his hair wasnt of a abnormal color, it sure did grow at least twice as fast as a regular humans hair would. It was only a couple of days and he already had a beard worthy of imperial navy officer. Miruvia was clearly happy at the fact that he was delighted in eating her food, but to be fair, a chance to eat normal food, or at least as normal as it gets in Commoragh, at a table with plates and dishes was a welcomed thought.

"That reminds me, how did you survive all these past days? The news said you would be out here for some 5 days, right? And if my calculations are correct you have one and a half days remaining." Arad injected.

"mm" Severath responded as he greedily ate the stew, its spicy taste pleasantly burning away at his taste buds. "Yes... you have news reports here?" He asked, a bit perplexed as he got to his breath. The snicker that Arad made was all the reaction he needed, the poor younger Eldar male next to him didnt understand gothic but his eyes gave away his curiosity. Taking a small break in his meal Severath explained how he ended up with a bag full of Eldar ration bars.

"Wait, your telling me you ate an entire Eldar ration bar per day?" Arad said, snickering and making remarks at the fat chef that Severath beat up.

"Yes? What of it?" Severath responded.

"Well... they are fit for Eldar advanced metabolism, dont be surprised if you have gained a few kilos in mere days as your body struggles to process the extra protein." Arad's smile never faded. Severath rolled his eyes. He was already bulky for his size, having 80 kilos at 180 centimeters of height, but so were most stormtroopers, but with these few extra kilos he would be overweight, not that that was his primary concern at this point.

"I see you have a large house... I thought most vat grown Eldar live in housing blocks like the one we passed?" Severath said, going back to his meal.

"They do..." The female said with a smile, watching contently. "But you forgot to ask yourself... Tell me, how old do you think we are?" She asked him. Now it was rude to guess a lady's age but fuck it these were xenos after all. Taking a careful look at both xenos Sevrath made a wild guess.

"Around a century or so?" He asked genuinely. Both laughed at his guess and the younger Eldar most likely asked what was going on and upon hearing the translation from Arad he smirked as well.

"Human... we are 346 and 342 years old... respectively" She said pointing to her husband and herself. "That is, counting by your system." Now Severath was shocked, rightly so. "Out of the 15 people in my original unit, only I and one other survive to this day and out of Arad's two other yet live..." She saw the confusion in his eyes. "Now tell yourself, your imperial guard promotes people based on position, reputation, origin and of course on merit, right?" She asked but continued before his confirmation. "And those with a higher position get better pay and better life, yes? So you can see how our mere survival here guarantied our progress... though it was hampered greatly, as neither I nor Arad are one of those glorious bastards who look only to themselves and have the balls to be ballsy only because its the only way for them to progress in this world..." she spoke, her tone sad yet proud. She saw the still confused look on his face. "What Im trying to say is, most vat grown Eldar earn a house in this district when they are between 30 and 60 years of your age, not counting those who inherit it. We got ours when we were 120 and we had to fight for the right to keep it until we were 150... hell even those who live in the housing complexes are lucky if they get a place there before they are 20, very lucky indeed." She subtly told him and the atmosphere sunk a bit.

"Are you saying..." Severath asked hopefully, thinking that he got what she was saying.

"I am saying that I and Arad live for each other and that we have something to lose... He killed 15 people in his long long life time before he met you and I killed 12 so far... we scavenged and returned the lost gear from battlefields just to survive at first few decades... while nearly all of the people living here have killed trice as many people and are but half our age." she told him bluntly.

"Well, just shows that there are old adventurers and there are bold adventurers, but there are no old bold adventurers." Severath said genuinely and they shared a laugh, lifting the atmosphere.

"You humans are wiser than my kin gives you credit for..." She flattered him and they returned to their meals for a short time. Severath also found that the local carbonated juice was much to his liking, in the imperium not every world had a local flavor but he found he fancied this Eldar version of the taste.

"Well... have you ever tortured someone?" Severath finally managed to gather the balls to ask the question. Arad and Miruvia looked at each other before slowly giggling and even laughing as the smirking at his question. Now that terrified Severath a bit.

"Severath... look at me... I am a _Eldarith Ynneas_ , a dark Eldar... a kin to those who live on craftworlds and who have but a semblance of respect to life... _of course_ I tortured people and most of them were humans." She said and she saw his face sink. Still, she reached across the table and placed her finger on his chin and lifted it. "But... Ill let you in on a little secret... little Eldar secret..." she said and he blinked at her. "You know that most of the torture is done by younger Eldar, right? I tortured humans too when I was young, but I do not do so now." He blinked once more in confusion. "You see, the darkness within our souls which can only be filled with suffering is the most unbearable when one lacks purpose... a naked, mutilated Eldar who is bored is arguably more dangerous than a dark lance dual wielding Archon who is preoccupied." She told him. "So the moment I found purpose the pain that ate away at the back of my neck... at the bottom of my soul... subsided. First I was preoccupied worrying about my husband, then with getting and keeping this house and then the biggest blessing in my life came to pass..." She said, taking Severaths hands into her own. "I became a mother and the joy of bearing an offspring filled the cup with numerous holes that is my soul, it filled it with thick solid joy which couldnt leak out like the rest of small distractions such as torture. Even if it's a narcissistic joy of having a mini me running around, it is honest joy none the less" She said, smiling.

"So thats how the Eldar paths work!" Severath said. "I understand now, if you preoccupy yourself with one thing then Slannesh will have a much harder time tempting you, even if you still feed his desire with your passion." the human spoke and his words caused all Eldar at the table to hissed.

"DONT MENTION THAT NAME HERE!" Arad said as they all shivered, even the younger Eldar who didnt understand gothic at all.

"How do you know all this?" Miruvia asked, eyes wide open.

"I was a inquisitorial storm trooper back in the imperium." He told the wide eyed woman. Upon hearing his words she instantly hissed. Being quick to correct himself Severath spoke. "Dont worry, the only xenos that I remember fighting were the orks!" he added and the woman suddenly became pleased.

"Good!" She said.

"Side note dear, those secrets arent very secret anymore as the Archon is watching us!" Arad teased, pointing to Severath's still functional helmet which was staring at them all. At that moment the female Eldar froze, her face pale with fear as her mate teased and laughed at her, giggling evilly. She punched him.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID SO! VECT KNOWS WHAT WILL THE ARCHON THINK!" She shouted. Severath was quick to try to defuse the situation.

"Calm down now. Im sure that the Archon wont think any less of you-." He said before a newcomer intervened.

"Whats all the racket about?" A gentler voice said and turning around he saw a Eldar child. The son of Arad and Miruvia was eyeing him, clearly surprised to see him here. Thankfully Severath had finished his meal and was full so there was no need for further delaying of the conversation. "your the human that got my dad promoted to a Sybarite? How come no one has tortured you to death yet?" The child genuinely asked and Severath giggled at that. The Child's mother on the other hand was pissed.

"Hiro! Thats no way to speak to a guest!" She shouted.

"Aww come on mother! You are going to fuck him arent you? Whats the point of putting up a facade?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Hirothain Dalevid, listen to your mother!" Arad stain sternly, but affectionately.

"Agg fine... may I play with him at least?" he asked.

"If you think it is polite to-" His mother pointed at him but Severath cut in.

"Its fine." the human calmly said, causing the female to go wide eyed at the remark.

"What?" she said gasping.

"If he wants to get to know me Im fine with that" he told her with a smile and she looked at Arad who nodded.

"Fine... but no mutual masturbation, I dont want you getting addicted." Severath blushed like crazy at the sound of the woman's words.

"But thats not fair! You and dad fuck with every chance youv got! " the child interrupted.

"Hiro!" his father scolded him. "We told you to wait for your 10th birthday and save up for a whore or a slave." He said, but the child merely grabbed Severaths larger hand with his own smaller one and led him upstairs to his room.

"You have been all over the news, you know that human?" the child spoke, his 8 year old Eldar form being at least the size of a 10 year old human if not taller. He lead Severath into his room and for once the human was thankfully that a room made by these xenos isnt edgier than he expected. The xeno child had some thankfully normal items, toys and trinkets, but the sight of tortured and mutilated slaves was all to easy to spot.

"Have I?" Severath asked, trying to continue the conversation. The boy in turn swiftly grabbed a small item, which had a light on it, with unnatural agility and pointed it to a solid square on the table, the square then split both horizontally and vertically as it expanded giving way to a perfect hologramic image.

"Yeah! You are all over the kabal owned media!" The boy cheered as a rather pleasant looking raven haired Eldar female began to speak.

"In what was perhaps the most stunning upset this year, if not decade! A human recently captured from the Kabal's raid on the eastern fringes has managed to subdue and nearly kill the heir of levati kabal in the honorary games that were suppose to mark the celebration of marriage between our princess Eladril and the aforementioned heir of Levati." She spoke and Severath's jaw dropped as the image behind her zoomed in on him fighting that Levati bastard, pulling him off his mount. "The human was bare handed and barely armored compared to his opponent, but he triumphed non the less. This caused a confrontation between the two Archons" The image zoomed in on the arguing leaders as the woman continued to speak. "And the breaking of nearly all treaties. The Archon of Levati was humiliated and forced to leave the arena and Smrtnik space in shame and what was supposed to be a grand alliance went sour. Sources close to the Archon reveal that the war was only averted by the decision of our Archon to spare his rivals heir and to marry his daughter to the victorious human, as Smrtnik tradition dictates." The image then showed his bride crying in the arms of her mother and the Levati boy being dragged out by his own men. Man... these xenos can make you feel like a retard even if they are the ones at fault.

"But I..." Severath said, his jaw opened as the news continued to flow in, being totally unaware of the blissful boy besides him.

"Even if this was a shame to his Kabal the Archon of Levat said this was a victory as Archon Velarath will be forced to marry his daughter to a mon'keigh, Archon Velarath responded by saying that the said human was a better suitor anyway than the son of his rival. At present both side have canceled any non aggression pacts between them and we might be heading to a renewed war. We remind everyone that previously overlord Vect tended to favor the Levati kabal because of Smrtniks lenient views on psychic powers, but sources close to Levati kabal say this humiliation has caused the overlord to back away his support from the Kabal that occupies the central region of the peninsula. Joining us now is Korakcha Vesithain interviewing the new succubus of the Smrtnik arena. Turns out the human has KILLED the last succubus in the raid on his world, could that explain his combat proves which are superior to other mon'keigh but still, of course, much inferior to our own? Hear it live from the woman who killed him."

The image seemingly exploded into a posh twat of a male Eldar who had half of his head bald and other half covered with long hair in what Severath could only describe as "Joke aside" haircut. In front of him stood Kujica and her brother, his armored hand of course being located in her pants...

"Yes indeed Jeressa, The newly promoted Succubus Kujica here has plenty to say on the matter. After all **_She_** was the one who bested this human, killing him after he used his crude weapon to cut down her former mistress and she was the one who made the heamonucli restore him. Can you tell us how exactly it went down mistress Kujica?" He asked as Ker kissed his sister's neck and ear, all the while quite clearly caressing her clit.

"Well..." The raven haired beauty began as her brother played with her, ignoring the media in front of him. "Our former Succubus, Bjelana , charged into our prey along with two of our sisters. They were gunned down but Bjelana herself was impaled on the human's bayonet, before having her head blown off by his primitive technology, henc why we couldnt bring her back and henc why yours truly is the most deadly female in the Kabal now!" She said full of pride as her smile not once faded from her face, horrifically, it was a smile of innocence and of cruelty only a child could posses.

"I see, how do you explain that our most powerful wych got killed so easily by a mere human? Does that tarnish the reputation of the wych cult here?" The reporter asked, thankfully being professional about the whole thing.

"Oh no no no no no!" Kujica was quick to counter act. "This human is a tough nut, even if his own nuts are squish and soft like most of his kind. Dont confuse his inborn inferiority for weakness! After all he did overpower a son of an Archon and he did kill our succubus, so give him some credit and better yet, give me more credit for killing him and bringing him back for all of us to enjoy!" She said cheerfully.

"Right!" The reported swallowed with excitement. "Do tell us in detail, how did you fell him?" he asked swallowing dryly at the excitement as Ker groped his sisters semi exposed breast.

"Oh he got cocky!" he said prideful. "And his inborn slowness doomed him. As he was blowing the head of my superior to bits and pieces, each of which far superior to his nervous system no matter how small, he failed to turn quick enough to stop my spear from entering his scull whop! like that!" She smiled and giggled as she made the motion showing how she penetrated him... Emperor that sounded wrong.

"Right..." The bulge on the reporters pants was visible at this point. "And how do you intent to lead the wych cult under your rule? Any new reforms you want to implement?" he asked, trying to compose himself. This time Kujica was less playful and more serious, determined business woman bitch she was. Still smiling and rolling her eyes before droping the act and in fact the entire face as she became deadly serious.

"Well Korkcha..." She said and the reporter was quick to subtly correct her "its Korakcha" he said silently but she ignored him and continued, determined. "I have decided to end the prejudice that woman of this wych cult have about men! True we will still be a majority female cult, but from now on we will cherish our males, for they give us good offspring and it is they who catch our prey for the arena. My intention is to fuck all of the members until we have enough members for each part of the kabal to have its own arena, where decent, common men and women of our kabal can come and masturbate at the art we perform! Give me a few decades and I will make sure this happens!" she proclaimed prideful.

"Nice!" The reporter couldnt restrain himself any longer as he was practically jumping in his place. "I suggest we do a separate piece on this! Would you be open for an interview?" he asked lustfully. She held her head up high with pride.

"Of course!" she said. "After all... How good are our pussies?" she said with a smirk gesturing to herself and her subordinates behind her."

"Right!" reporter said panting. "Well, any last comment on our mystery human?" he asked. Kujica placed her slender finger on her chin, thinking."

"Well, he is good in bed, even if a bit shy. Oh, and his name is Severath Stormspire!... If that means anything to you." She said, finally breaking the interview by kissing her brother passionately. The screen finally flickered back to the original reporter.

"I was Jeressa Novaska, Smrtnik holovision 1." she tilted her head and the transmission stopped. Time stopped as Severath tried to process this new information. He truly is the new plaything for these twats! As if that wasnt bad enough he kept his helmet at his hip so the Archon saw everything... including his reaction to this! May he choke on the happiness from it!

"She is right you know..." the kid spoke and Severath swallowed before turning to him. "How good was her pussy?" He asked Severath and still being shocked the human turned to him and answered truthfully.

"I dont know... I only fucked her in the ass..." he said to the child and the Eldar kid boomed with joy.

"You know... I can see why my kin hates you! Your slow, dumb and move in slow motion... but your ok in my book!" he said, a smile all over his place. "when Im a bit older and if you by some miricle survive, please hook me up with her, ok? She and her brother are my new icons! Too bad my parents dont want to give ME a sister..." he said before whispering to himself "to fuck...".

"Well, do tell me." Severaht said crossing his arms. "Do you have a children's program?" he asked, half in jest and half in curiosity. Hiro moved his head back, as if surprised.

"Of course!" he said point the remote to the screen. "But its mostly kid stuff and educational material!" and with a press of a button the screen turned to a slightly scared human male dressed in a colorful uniform speaking.

"Of course, our lord Vect had a history before the fall! He was the most hedonistic, the most vile and the most ruthless of the lot even before the fall! Here is how his pre fall history went down!" he said pointing to the screen behind him as it shifted. "He started humbly as a butcher and as a thief in the perfect Eldar society and was a murderer before murder became a thing!" he said before his voice was cut off and a incredibly handsome man with barely shoulder length jet black hair appeared wearing flamboyant, yet humble uniform which slightly resembled a commissars uniform or coat. His skin was of a much more natural color than most xenos here and his face was nothing short of pure beauty. He was holding two splinter pistols, one in each hand and the scenery behind him was worthy of a argi world. Then...the man started singing to a simple yet incredibly catch tune.

"Everyone thinks they know the story  
of Asbrubael Vects highway glory  
but my past was far more gory  
I was no saint..."

The way the man moved was unnatural and worthy only of a trueborn Eldar, but he was so human like it was incredible.

"You think life is one big antic  
my profession is romantic?  
hate to be pedantic  
but it aint!"

The riff followed the man as he sneaked about the rich noble society before drawing a knife from out of nowhere.

"As a butcher down in Commoragh  
I was handy with a knife!  
Had a sideline as a poacher  
Led a less than honest life!"

"The notorious gang of Asbrubael  
liked my style and dedication!  
They signed me up and  
gave me a real robbers education!"

The three man appeared out of nowhere and danced with the character. The characters voice suddenly became higher and even more beautiful as the ganged approached some nobles and robed them with guns aimed at em

"We rampaged through Commoraghs farm  
we stole and rob and fought!  
But when the law came for us  
I escaped and they got caught!"

And with that the gang disappeared and the character ran away in a full sprint, all the while carrying his ill gotten gains.

"I became a highwayman  
Was daylight robbery!"

The choir cheered at him.

"I was no prince charming  
Nothing dandy about me!"

The man said in a exaggerated way, but to be honest, he did look like a prince charming, like a rich noble any woman would like, human, Eldar or other.

"The truth is I was violent  
and with my good mate Matt Kralj  
Robbed travelers at gunpoint  
Money watches anything!"

The scene briefly showed a larger, bit bulkier male supporting the main character.

"My jetbike wasnt called black vessel  
though thats what you've read  
I was no romantic hero  
shot not one, but two men dead!"

The scene showed the man gallop and shot two people at the same time.

"The legend that surrounds me  
misses out the crucial part  
I was a ruthless killer  
with a ruthless killers heart!"

The character sang and danced divinely as he poked and placed a gun at his heart.

"I was a vicious highwayman  
a source of pain and tears!  
When you hear how my true story begins  
you wont believe your ears!"

The character looked surprised and shook his head.

"I ran away to Kristneer  
changed my name to Jortar Dlanar  
was sent to prison after  
stealing chickens from a farmer!"

the scene was a bit comical as the character seemingly got arrested for his crime.

"I wrote a letter to my family  
a plea it did relate  
the postman saw the envelope  
and here's the twist of fate!"

The scene got more serious and followed the words of the song, leaving Severath listening closely.

"HE had thought ME how to write  
so HE knew I LIED!  
thats not Dalnar's hand!  
Its Asbrubael Vects he cried!"

Everyone in the scene looked shocked and surprised.

"Was a vicious highwayman  
my crimes had brought me fame!  
was stitched up by a posting  
thats not glamorous thats lame!"

The figure looked surprisingly disappointed at himself.

"No more skill  
you'll remember this or suck!

the figure was being hanged as he sang the last verse

Its no fun living the higher life  
without a little luck!"

Then suddenly, just as he was about the be executed the skies opened up and the earth shook, showing him escaping from the platform on which he was on. The scene went back to the first human.

"yes! Our overlord was suppose to be executed on the day the fall happened! The ground shook and everyone died who was there to spectate his execution, he was the sole survivor. He went on to become our beloved ruler and overlord! So remember kids, invest everything in skill and use your inborn talent, but you will always need luck in your life." he said seriously before smiling. "Our lord Vect has plenty of it!" and the program closed. The still shocked Severath was being snapped back into reality by the kid next to him.

"Oh come on now!?" he said shaking Severath's hand. "You should know some common culture, like the name of your master!" the child giggled.

Severath spend a bit more time chatting with the kid and getting to know his life. It was amazing what a life a Eldar child lived here... turns out that when vat growns breed they either continuously breed a purer strain of Eldar or a more corrupt version. Hiro thankfully was more genetically pure than his parents and that meant that his own children would be closer to the original Eldar genetic perfection than even he is. Turns out these more pure Eldar were the upper lower class here, if not the lower middle class. Still it was no surprise that they were thankful, he made their head of family a Sybarite and had given him his first subordinate in his squad. Now they had much better chances at decent living, for after all, Reputation is everything in the dark city of Commoragh.

After that Severath took a shower and cleaned his clothes, a fact for which he was immensely thankful. He then sat down with the two parents as the younger Eldar took care of Hiro, for while he was older than him, he was suited to fill the role of a older brother well it seems.

"So... what kind of torture did you people do in your youth?" Severath began the conversation and the Eldar smiled at him.

"You really dont know how to start a conversation, do you?" was the reply and shamefully Severath admitted it.

"Well I was an inquisitorial storm trooper, so silence was gold for me." he acknowledged.

"Well..." Arad began but his wife continued. "cutting, biting, whipping... the usual, at worst we would cut off noses and ears, maybe gouge out eyes and slice off nails slowly." she said casually. This made Severath sweat and chill to the bone. He HAD witnessed inquisitorial interrogations, but his inquisitor never claimed to take joy in it, or at least she said so. This on the other hand, was pure childish enthusiasm. As if sensing his fear Arad spoke.

"Dont worry, we are teaching our son NOT to do that... only in the most dire of circumstances." He said and his wife snickered.

"You think thats bad?!" she said and Severath blinked in surprise. "Oh dont get me wrong, it is bad but look out the window!" she said nodding in the direction, not looking at all. Out of it Severath saw a large human walking slowly, his eyes replaced with metal tubes as he carried another man who barely breathed, that was all visible even if it was some 30 meters away. "Those are the slaves of our first door neighbors. They both had all of their teeth removed and are forced to eat hard meals! And thats not even the worst of all! The lower one had his eyes removed and replaced with barely functioning biotics which give him less than 10% of his vision and work less than half the time! The upper one had his lungs removed and now has a device which gives his organism barely enough oxygen to survive!" She said and Severath felt fear. He felt pure terror at the sound of her words. Then suddenly, she held his face with her hands. "Dont you get it, human..." she said it seductively. "We all look at whats best for ME! And when we formed a family now we look whats best for US!" she giggled and purr as her seductive voice echoed. "And right now, your survival is best for US!" she said, undoing his now clean pants as the helmet recorded every inch of this. Severath offered no resistance to the alien woman as the younger Eldar came in.

"Sir... Hiro promised not to spy on us while we have sex... but you do realize that the helmet the human is wearing is broadcasting everything on television for all to see, live?" he said in the Eldar tongue.

"yes and? You afraid to be seen having sex?" Arad responded

"well, no" the younger Eldar answered shy fully.

"Good!" Arad said as he began to undress himself. "you go for the ass and I go for the pussy! The human can have the mouth!" he said as his wife pulled down the pants of the human and took his erect penis in her hand.

"Mhmm... its been long since I had a human phallus in me..." she purred as she kissed his member, looking at him with her eyes, the gazes locked as he blushed. "Make sure to please our princess well!" she commanded as she took it in her mouth. Her husband pulled down her pants and wasted no time as he got underneath her with his unnatural agility and as he began inserting himself in her pussy. His path now open the younger male started prodding his own member at her anal opening simultaneously with his superior.

"OH Emperor!" Severath moaned as Miruvia's mouth felt divine. She was lubricated and she sucked like some sort of daemon, using her xeno anatomy to suck him, making her mouth as tight as a pussy. To make it worse Severath feared that Hiro would be spying on them and in his own moral compass it wasnt right to fuck someone's mother in front of them. Especially if they were a child! But at this point he didnt care. He was pent up and wanted some release, even if he would burn in hell for it... afterlife could wait a bit longer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dspendragon= thanks mate!**

 **Here is the next chapter! As always, enjoy and do leave reviews (yes I am review whore...)**

"Alright there human?" Arad teased him as Severath blushed, looking down at the female alien who seemingly enjoyed herself as she sucked him off while simultaneously having the other two aliens fuck her. He was not going to lie to himself, fucking the succubus was better, if for no other reason than for the fact that he considered it payback for her killing him. Then again she possessed much more power than the vat grown mother that was now sucking him off while her other two holes were being filled as well. The entire thing was awkward as it is was wrong, with the two Eldar using their unnatural agility to fuck both of her holes with little ease and they didnt even bother to undress themselves properly. This time the wrongness that Severath felt wasnt the fact that he was fucking the alien instead of purging it, but the fact that he, as a slave to a alien, was being rewarded and living the high life, especially compared to all those poor slaves who were being mutilated as he... well better not think about it.

"Ugh!" he moaned as Miruvia seemed to be hitting his sweet spots, his body instinctively clenching his ass as it attempted to get his penis erect even as it was unable to become even more so. Arad laughed at him.

"So quick are we?" He teased. "Are all human men so quick to spew their load? Or are Eldar women simply so superior in delivering pleasure that you cannot help yourself?" he teased and purred as he humped his wife, barely making any sounds of pleasure what so ever. Severath wanted to fight back against his teasing, but was so preoccupied with the Eldar's oral skills that he decided to ignore her husband as he couldnt resist to move his hands to the back of her head and push down slightly. "Then again, if the former is the case, than it explains how your kind inhabited all of the galaxy!" Arad continued, smirking at his own remarks.

"YNNENAS!" the younger male shouted and aptly exploded in the woman's anal cavity. The look upon his face was priceless and even Severath's semi damaged brain couldnt help but smirk at it as the young xeno came. Still, he was too preoccupied with his own lust.

"Ehehe... Just when I was about to make the rightful assumption that only humans were quick shots here.." Arad teased, purring as he fucked his wife. Severath did his best not to look at the whole thing, but failed miserably as he wanted the whole ordeal to be done and over with. Feeling his orgasm approaching, Severath clenched his teeth and relaxed, allowing his muscles to contract naturally as he spasmed inside the alien woman's mouth, cumming and shooting his sperm down his throat. His face must have been similar to the alien youth's as he took about 5 seconds to compose himself from the pleasant shock as he fell back onto the couch in exhaustion.

"AHAHAHA!" Arad laughed as his wife was free to moan. "Human, you have witnessed the glory that is the Eldar, be proud of yourself!" Funny... Arad's remarks made little effect on him as he realized just how tired he truly was. Even if he had slept less than 10 hours ago, his body was aching from the constant walking, marching and fighting all the while he wore heavy equipment. Being unable to resist himself, he let his body fall down into the softness of the couch as his eyelids became heavy and his tired body finally relieved of the burden that was his equipment and finally welcoming the soft pleasantness of a proper bed. The last scene Severath saw before drifting off into dream land was that of Arad fucking his wife with great joy to the both of them.

* * *

"First of all... URINALS!" The Archon said, waving his hands wildly as they were covered in elegant gloves which had metal claw like tips. His son was looking at him in while bewilderment. They appeared to be in their tower. "NO! NO URIANLS! ALRGIHT!?" The Archon spat angrily.

"And..." Severath rose his eyebrow as a adamantine like claw was embedded mere inches from his face, a monster staring him in the face. "Will any of this help you? Will it get you vengeance? Will it get you freedom?" The monster disappeared.

"We are both servants of the emperor..." A short yet stunningly beautiful woman spoke, looking at him with her blue piercing eyes. "I do not see why such a thing would be impossible? After all... we can all get what we want, can we?" She asked as a mechanical monster appeared behind her.

"You expect our pity, heretic?!" The canoness spat, the pretty older woman whos facial features were twisted in disgust and anger was surrounded by a battalion of younger females all looking angry and in the same direction. "You expect this to justify your damnation? It is because of weaklings like you who want nothing more than to live that humanity is not advancing-" she boomed , but then a vaguely familiar voice came back at her.

"No... I expect to serve... but not blindly." The answer shocked the woman

* * *

"Waky waky human! I know my wife is good but damn... work on yourself!" Arad shook Severath, thankfully being gentle about it. Severath grunted and rubbed his eyes. Man his head hurt and pulsed as he took his medication. He took the pills his future brother in law gave him... what was his name now? No matter, Severath's head was hurting too much to focus. He got up and began collecting his things. As if noticing his intention the woman who had blown him before offered herself.

"You know... you dont have to leave, you can spend the remaining time here, with us!" She offered as she helped him pack, pointing to her family. "Im sure the Archon's men will come pick you up, but you did it! You survived! You dont have to risk yourself needlessly you know." she said and Severath took her arm gently as he attempted to calm her. He put his helmet on and gently responded.

"thank you for your kindness, you and your family gave me a rare glimpse into nicer things your race is capable of and for that I am truly thankful... but I must go now... I have to go to the battlefield once more and prove myself." He told her, smiling under the unmoving face of the visor.

"You dont have to do that, you know..." Arad interrupted, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. "It is true that we are a murderous race, but we dont murder all the time. Hell even the most murderous of us who kill multiple times per day dont tend to live long because they make many enemies. Your average Eldar here kills once per month or once per week depending on the said person and the environment. Torture on the other hand..." He said, finally turning his head to once more look upon the human male. "Is entirely our thing." he purred and Severath was disgusted at himself as he wanted to vomit a bit but also felt an eerily compulsion to smirk at the same time.

"Thank you, friend. But I really must prove myself to the Archon if I want to stand even a remote chance of seeing real space with my companions again." He told them and with a heartwarming (as far as the Dark Eldar traditions go at least) parting, he departed their home.

"Dont look at those other retards when they torture their slaves, thats my advice to ya." Were the Arad's parting words to him. He thought about them as he passed through the housing streets. His wrist mounted translator also housed a mapping system and Arad placed a marker to the nearest battlefield for him. 2 hours of walking... great. These were obviously the better housing streets of the cabal, as they were considerably smaller in terms of general size and not to mention they held houses and not building complexes but oh well, Severath supposed that every Eldar be he a vat grown or true born, needs some sort of motivation to improve his situation in life. Finally he eventually reached the less populated streets of the outlaying Kabal parts. It was sort of clear that as you got into less populated zones the closer you are to the front. After passing through a military check point he was informed that he was indeed closing in on the edges of Kabal space. Which, to be honest, was evident enough. Less and less jetbikes flew around and only the occasional scourge was seen carrying some form of message or another. The housing buildings were scarcer and every so often he would see a dead body or evidence of violence. He was told that he would recognize the border when he saw it and on that account he believed the xenos. Humming the tunes of the imperial guard he passed by a seemingly abandoned square park, relatively small in size. It was abandoned but traces of violence were ever-present on it. It was then that he noticed a group of 5 Eldar with what appeared to be 2 captured human slaves. One was tied to a X board, missing a couple of fingers and bleeding from numerous wounds as he only had a loincloth on him. The other one was on all fours and tied down as spiked cuffs held his ankles... the poor man was utterly naked and screaming in pain as a xeno gave him an injection. The man screamed and shouted as his veins were visibly on fire and even from a few dozen meters Severath could see the poor man's blood vessels change coloration as the alien who injected him laughed.

"Ahaha! Thank Vect that I have a gasmask on so I dont have to suffer your odor while I make sure you cant spill your seed everywhere mon'keigh! There is simply too much of your wretched kind!" He said as he put on a mask with miniature filters. "Dont worry, I will be able to see and hear your suffering I promise you that!" he said, ignoring the begging and pleading of the man as he presented his tools. A pair of large scissors, a few scalpels and other blades were now in front of him as he caressed the human's ball sack, his hand betraying a mixture of pleasure and disgust as Severath realized that the man was erect.

"ARRRGHHHH! GOD EMPEROR NO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DEATH! DEATH I SEEK! KILL MEEE!" The man's scream pierced the air and it blocked out the Eldar snickering as the alien made the first cut, gently pulling the slender metal blade vertically across the man's bollocks, just enough to open them up and expose them. It was odd... and Severath, as much as he was disgusted, wanted to approach the event and look as curiosity came over him. He blushed in shame, wanting to throw up in disgust at himself as he witnessed the event, shamefully silent as he knew he should help his fellow man. The alien gently took out the man's testicles in his hand as he examined them, his snicker apparently visible even through his mask while all the other aliens around him snickered as well, becoming clearly healthier from the entire ordeal. Then another shriek pierced the air as the alien severed the blood vessels connecting the mans balls to his body, one by one until he held the two jewels in his hand, the blood still soaking his gauntlet as he examined them, gently squeezing the two organs but not damaging them before putting them in a bowl. Next was the man's penis, which was still erect and dripping. The cut there was a little less elegant but deadly non the less, severing the erect sex organ and surprisingly there was little to no blood as the penis stood erect, even if severed from its owner's body. Severath expected the blood to run out of it, deflating it, but the technology of these xeno's never stopped amazing him. The man sobbed and cried as blood dripped from his groin and as his captors debated either to stitch him up or simply burn his injured area. Then... the horror happened. Severath realized that he was staring just as the aliens looked his way. As if speaking telepathically they immediately organized, but only the monster that did the castration stepped forwards to face Severath.

"well well well... look at what we have here! A slave unmarked by his owner! NOR is he accompanied by one! Finders keepers is the rule in Commoragh!" He said as the two masked men, a human and an alien, eyed each other off. The vat grown bastard was taller than him and trying to hit him with his destroyer's bayonet or firing on him would most likely backfire as the posh twat has superior reflexes. So thinking intuitively Severath conjured up a plan... and a back up plan as well.

"Oh but you are wrong alien." He said, casually not even taking notice of the heavy gun which was hanging by his hip as he pointed to his helmet. "My master is here, with us. Oh... and he is your master as well." he said, giving the alien but a moment to take this in. "and _our_ master would like you to piss off as I go and kill some Levati retards." He said and lowered his arm. For a moment the alien hesitated, but then he took his mask off, his hand still soaked with blood and he looked at Severath hardly with his twisted, toxic features. Huh... it seems that no amount of torture can make this ugly bastard more beautiful.

"Nooo... your bluffing!" The alien declared, a grin wide on his face as he closed his eyes and exposed his chin arrogantly. DAMN IT! Well plan B it is... "There is no way _you_ are the human thats been all over the news! Your so... unimpressive! In fact, if you are the said human, then our Lord must have sent you here TO DIE!" He said before dropping down, his feet spread wide in a 180 degree arc as he held his knife firmly, the same one he used to castrate the other human. With a instant brush of his hand he tried to impale the blade in Severath's nether region. The human was too slow to react but once again the Emperor seemed to be with him as the blade failed to pass and got stuck in his carapace crotch guard. The xeno blinked in horror and surprise as he found he could not yank the blade free. Raising an eyebrow Severath slapped the xeno's hand away and placed his hand on his chin, making the man raise from the ground with an angry frown, looking at Severath with such hate and contempt that the human couldnt help but feel pleasure and joy.

"That wasnt very nice..." Severath said calmly and the xeno made an hateful and arrogant smile as Severath stepped to him, closing the distance to an effective minimum. "So I am going to do something naughty as well." He said to the bastard as he gripped his combat knife and yanked it free with force that he felt it instantly went to the xeno's throat. The bloody bastard had reached out and was mere centimeters from interrupting and stopping Severath's attack... But it was all too late as he was gurgling from the short blade lodged in his throat. The others rushed in as their comrade collapsed, holding his hands pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding. The aliens stopped as Severath turned to them, they faced him coldly and with no emotion. Sensing this Severath took a few seconds to yank the knife free from his loins as the bastard continued to gurgle next to his feet. Throwing the knife aside he addressed them.

"You better get quick to helping him, or else he will bleed out..." he said calmly stated, his voice emotionless. Still, no one did anything as they stared at him. "Well you BETTER help him quick, as I need that knife back!" he told them more sternly and the bastard on the ground looked at his group with pleading, desperate eyes. Still they did nothing, some merely glanced at him. "YOU ASSHOLES START WORKING ON HIM! EVERY KABALITE SHOULD DIE FIGHTING HIS MASTERS ENEMIES! NOT FIGHTING AMONGST YOURSELF YOU RETARDS!" Severath shouted, reaching for his gun and the bastards started rushing to their 'friend' on the ground, pressing the wound and taking out cloths to clean it. "Good! Ill be waiting for my knife!" Severath said as he reached for his backpack and took out the wraithbone spray and started applying it and fixing his crotch guard. The bloody aliens heaped around as they tried to heal their injured ally. Finally, after nearly a minute or so his armor was fixed and Severath was offered his knife by one of the aliens. Taking it with joy the human turned and walked away. Less than a few meters away he heard a bang and some form of shrapnel pass by his head. Turning around he saw the injured xeno panting as he held a cloth to his now closed wound, his face twisted with pure anger and hatred. His other hand held a splinter carbine which had its ammunition inserted incorrectly. Turns out the bastard couldnt aim and load well with one hand. The others were quick to sieze the weapon from him, as they feared the human's wrath. Looking sideways Severath rose his gun and fired the laser part of it at the semi crucified human whos fingers were missing, killing him.

"OH THANK THE GOD-EMPEROR!" The other, castrated slave praised as Severath killed him as well, much to the horror of the aliens who looked at him in shock. Walking away calmly and with confidence, Severath walked long enough and took a turn until there was no one in these less populated streets. There he fell to his knees.

"Oh Emperor... thank you! But why!? WHY!?" He took his frustration out. Just then the air became light with elegant spit roars looking up Severath saw that on the uphill intersection a dozen or so jetbikes took a turn and began taking after him, effectively charging the human. Even from this distance he could see the mark of Levati held high and the kabal's insignia's painted as the single, golden Jet bike lead the charge. "OH EMPEROR WHAT NOW!?" Severath said as he got to his feet and started sprinting in the opposite direction.


	25. Chapter 25

" ENJA YNEA KREA MON'KEIGH!" Shit shit shit... Severath panted as he ran backwards. It was pure luck that these arrogant xenos decided to put their heraldry high up, so he knew their intent, otherwise they would have gotten even closer to him before he would have a chance to run. Still, their bloody jet bikes were fast as fuck and reaching back the intersection Severath turned right once more, heading for the front and hopping he find some Smrtnik allies to shake these assholes off of him. Then he heard splinter fire, shards flying all over him as Severath was ignorant of the fact that most of these diamond micro particles safely bounced off of his impenetrable cloak. Luckily his backpack wasnt torn as he saw his chance. On the right side was a very long building with clearly people inside, the entire side had pillars and a roof in front of its door, providing good cover. Running towards it Severath sensed that these assholes were gaining on him.

"AJANJAE!" One xeno rider shouted something undecipherable as the roar of his engine gave chase, splinter weapons roaring as well as countless diamond darts hit the pillars amongst which Severath was running. Funny, when he entered the inquisitorial service he thought training was hard, leaving his muscles sore, but now he felt no straining at all as his feet flew through the air, despite the hefty weight on him. Still, none of this mattered as the alien vehicles were many times faster than him. Reaching the end of the pillars Severath had to act fast. Remembering what that trueborn Eldar said about his sword, Severath took it from his hip and saw that it was in the so called anti vehicle mod. Oh well, it was that or nothing.

"DRZ'GA DRZ'GA!" The bikers flew in circle as one dared to make a strafing run besides the pillars. Now or never!

"EMPEROR PROTECTS!" Severath shouted, turning besides the pillar as the jet bike roared towards him. His swords was just about a meter long, but he swung it strongly in a horizontal slash. Blinking for but a moment Severath saw the horrified face of the Eldar biker as his sword met the machine's frontal part. It was in that moment that time slowed down as the sword penetrated the plating with ease, as if it was butter. It was far too late for any sort of maneuvering to be done as the sword continued to go through, eating away at the metal and the electrical bits inside, creating a flashing effect with lots of sparks as the jet bikes own propulsion forced it forwards to its doom as well as the death of its rider. Then in that same millisecond the sword reached the xeno's arms, cutting them at the wrists before proceeding to its body and once more entering the machine, now its rear part as it cut through the aliens legs, two times, first at their thighs and then at their ankles as it cut the bike at the same time. Once that second had passed and time continued to move normally, every single rider had their eyes wide open in shock as the top of the jet bike flew up irregularly as the lower part hissed and cracked, all the while the body of their comrade being flown into the air as its various pieces went their way. With a loud hiss the entire thing finally collapsed in a heap and with a final moan of the dying pilot the thing exploded loudly behind Severath, causing his cloak to fly in the wind, still firmly attached to him.

"COME YE FILTHY XENOS!" Severath shouted at the aliens, taunting them with his hand as they tried to recollect themselves from the carnage they just saw.

"LEVAT! LEVAT KOPIL DA YENNAS!" The shouting was heard from the building as its occupants opened fire on the bikers, snapping the vile xeno's to their senses, but not before another one of their number was fallen by the splinter weaponry of the Smrtnik kabal. Severath placed the sword in his left hand as he used his right hand to grip the destroyer, firing few las shots into the bikers, most missing, but two glanced off of the alien metal.

"IKERAS! IKERAS DA KOPIL ! MON'KEIGH KRASS GEROS!" One of the bikers shouted and looking up Severath saw it was the golden one. He must be their leader... though he looked vaguely familiar. Then the bikers regrouped and gave chase to the human once more, but not before he got wind of their action and started sprinting. He managed to cover the entire street proper before these assholes finally caught up to him. Covering what must have been a kilometer or more Severath saw that he was indeed approaching the battlefield, as a bridge was before him with the street leading left and right. In that fateful moment Severath chose to cross it, seeing a destroyed skimmer tank on it. A unwelcomed smirked appeared on his face as he realized it was a Levati tank. The smirk faded as a dark lance flew passed him, the beam hitting the ground and vaporizing everything it flew through. Hearing the snickering of his pursuers Severath jumped inside the tank, besides a dead, dried up body of a Eldar who still wore armor.

"MACHINE GOD! DONT FAIL ME NOW!" Severath said as he began clicking all the alien runes in panic. He didnt even see the golden biker as he skimmed right before him.

"THE TECHNOLOGY OF ELDAR CAN NOT BE UNDERSTOOD BY MORTALS SUCH AS YOU MON'KEIGH!" Severath instantly looked up, seeing the familiar, arrogant face that even his injured mind could recognize.

"YOU!" The human barked as the dark lance of the golden bike was pointed at him, its rider non other that the son of the Archon of Levati. The proud, victorious face of the alien was about to utter something but Severath would have none of it. "OMNISSIAH GUIDE ME!" He shouted, driving his sword to the main gun of the tank. Omnissiah did look upon him as the gun went off, its payload obliterating the poor bastard it was aimed at and his jet bike, still it would have been much better if it had been the golden bike it was aimed at. Still, with its anti grav technology long gone, the tank slid over, screeching as it went over the bridge and falling into the stinking river bellow. Severath was thrown out of the tank by the blast. Falling down into the river the human once more learned that the Emperor did indeed protect as he fell directly on one of the riders whos bike had gone haywire from the blast. Catching him and flowing upwards the Eldar shouted at him as he tried to push him off, but was unable to fight him as he had to focus on driving the machine.

"GET OFF HUMAN!" The alien said, shouting and spiting through his helmet. Grinding his teeth from the fall Severath looked though his visor at the alien and grinned.

"Gladly!" He said, driving his sword through the alien mechanisms engine and jumping off, hearing the pilot screamed as the entire thing crackled and exploded. Still Severath miscalculated himself as he fell onto another bike, which was thankful as falling on his head from this distance would mean death.

"YOU BASTARD! FILTHY MONKEIGH!" This pilot was more feisty as he started to punch Severaths's face, breaking his nose as the human could smell blood dripping from it. Still this had a side effect. With no one driving the bike properly the machine started to tilt up and up, finally starting to make loopholes, making three in total as it came crashing down, both Severath and the pilot falling from the thing.

"ERALTHIN! ILL SAVE YOU!" another rider shouted as he flew towards them. Extending his sword Severath managed to switch it in the last second to its anti infantry fighting mod, as he knew that to strike it in this condition meant that he would destroy his only way of escaping a 20 meter drop. The blade striked true, lodging itself rather deeply into the hub of the machine, the impact causing it to jink significantly and making the drivers extended hand miss its target. Gasping, the alien watched in horror as his comrade fell to his death, screaming before he fell to his back flat on the ground and before his own jet bike came crashing down on him, directly piercing him before exploding. "DAMN YOU FILTHY MON'KEIGH! CURSE YOU! YOU FUCKING!" He began cursing and throwing insults as the hanging human as Severath took extreem effort to lift his destroyer and fire the shotgun shell point blank into the xeno's face, killing him on the spot but making the machine continued its path. As Severath struggled to get up on the xeno's place he could hear its radio voice chatter as the winds caused his cape to fluter due to high speeds that the machine was reaching.

"WHAT IS HE!? A GOD DAMNED HARLEQUIN!? THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE WOULD-" The voice came before it was cut off.

"SILENCE! I DONT CARE IF ALL OF YOU DIE! I WANT THAT FILTHY HUMAN DEAD!" Another voice boomed, both were clearly male.

"BUT SIRE! WE HAVE LOST HALF OF OUR SQUAD! WE SHOULD-BANG!" The radio echoed and Severath looked up to see one of the Jet bikers spiral down as his brains were splattered.

"FerghhgeER NO!" The radio suffered static before a female voice responded to the demise of the reaver. Finally getting up and pushing the dead alien off the saddle Severath returned the sword to its hilt and put his destroyer in his lap as he struggled to assume control of the bike.

"HES REACHING THE FRONT LINES! GET HIM! NOW!" The lead biker boomed as Severath glimpsed a fortification rapidly approaching. Thankfully the Smrtnik banner was raised high, but less thankfully his bike was indistinguishable from the rest as the garrison opened fire. Forcing himself not to pull the controls too much Severath prayed for the best as more holes appeared on his vehicle.

"INGORRRR!" A biker screamed as his machine exploded and sent his body flying down. Daring to look back as his own machine was begging to suffer numerous holes from splinter fire Severath saw there were only 4 bikers after him, including the golden asshole. As luck would have it the lagging biker got his fuel pipes severed and was leaking fuel as it got fire, forcing him to land in front of the Smrtnik fortification as Smrtnik kabaliets surrounded him. Then the human looked forwards as the remaining bikers opened fire on him. He had reached Levat territory... FUCK IT! Severath tried to establish a semblance of control over the machine, praying to the Omnissiah that this alien mechanism, a perversion of the technological truth, would save him.

"HE'S MINE!" The vox chatter continued as one of the last three bikers gained up on him. Looking back Severath saw splinter fire going all around him, the diamond shards scratching his exposed flesh on the joints where his armor was weakest. Screeching Severath barely managed to fit through the window of a hanging bridge between what appeared to be abandoned spires, scratching his ride and his armor but surviving. The alien behind him screamed as he hit a pillar causing his bike to spin and to crash land. The xeno bastard was save but his ride was thrashed. Just two more to go Severath sighed.

"YOUR MINE NOW HUMAN!" The arogant bastard boomed across the vox.

"If you want me... ah crap!" Severath said as he felt the machine power down for some reason, getting slower and slower and losing altitude before he was forced to jump from it to save himself, making the roll as the bike fell to its side.

"ARAGATHA!" The xeno screamed as he jumped off of his golden bike and straight for the human, who barely had the time to draw his sword and parry the attack. The two weapons collided and the xeno was sent flying back but landed on his feet, his weapon flying out of his reach. Amazingly he laughed out loud as he drew another sword. "Got one of them fancy swords do you mon'keigh? GUESS WHAT IV GOT ONE AS WELL!" He boomed as his sword came to life, it was pure white but it looked thiner that Severath's own sword.

"Fellin you-!" The other biker shouted, a blond woman clad in slightly flamboyant armor. However the bastard cut her off.

"STAY OUT OF THIS ALERIA! THIS MON'KEIGH IS MINE! AND MINE ALONE!" he shouted as he lunged at Severath, their weapons clashing but this time there was no recoil. Still the bastard was over confident and too angry to focus. A quick remedy was applied to that as Severath used his free hand to punch him in the face, sending him reeling back.

"Your swordsmanship hasnt improved alien!" Severath taunted as his opponent shook his head and brushed his long hair aside before angrily attacking the human. The asshole was fast but after a few clashes his trick was revealed as he kneed Severath sideways, the small spike on his kneepad rupturing Severath's abdomen. The human was bleeding and he semi crouched. Once more the alien was over confident and made a too long attack, giving Severath enough time to kick his legs from underneath him and sent him flying down on his back. Landing with a loud thud the alien princling rolled away from Severaths attack and jump back up before lunging once more at the human. The alien was agile and this time humans footing betrayed him, causing him to trip and fall on his back.

"YOUR DEAD NOW!" the alien said pointing his sword at Severath, preparing his attack.


	26. Chapter 26

UGH!" Severath grunted as he jinked his head, making the alien's blade lodge itself deep within what Severath thought was marble floor. Seeing his opportunity the human punched the alien's sword arm destabilizing his opponent who wanted to punch him wish his off hand. Severath could smell and taste blood as his opponent spewed insults at him, flailing like crazy until Severath got lucky and grabbed one of his arms and began rolling to get the alien off of him.

"MY LORD~!" The woman shouted from her jet bike.

"STAY OUT OF THIS UGH!" The male shouted back to her as he rolled with Severath, wrestling on the floor as he was unable to land a proper blow from such a short distance. Finally Severath managed to land on top of him and the bastard wasted no time as he kneed him to the bollocks. Grinding his teeth Severath kept his cool as his crotch guard offered some protection, his unmoving visor staring down at the perplexed alien, who was clearly surprised at Severath's lack of emotions to such a painfully blow. Then Severath returned the favor by headbutting him, his metal helmet colliding with the alien's nose, sending blood flying from it. This stunned the asshole but before Severath could allow himself a moment's respite the bastard started screaming and thrashing his limbs about. Thankfully Severath was heavier than him, for good reason, not only was he physically heavier and had more mass but his backpack armor and destroyer were heavier. That got him thinking as he reached for his weapon, but it was too late. The twat underneath him reached and took out a knife from somewhere and stabbed wildly into Severath's side, finding a weaker spot on his armor as the knife penetrated and lodged itself between the human's ribs. Severath screamed, but thankfully it felt like his lungs werent pierced. He angrily began to pommel the bastard with his fists as the alien was unable to pull the knife out.

"ARGH!" He screamed as a burning sensation was felt across his back. Looking behind him he saw the woman line up her jet bike and start firing splinter rounds at him. Jumping sideways and behind the pile of rubble to gain cover Severath heard howls of pure anger as his opponent surprisingly got on his feet and started charging at him.

"DIE DIE DIE!" He screamed as he held yet another knife in his hands, his nose leaking blood as he charged. Severath took a gamble and swung his destroyer around, just as the alien collided with him, sending him back, but the weight of the swing continued, cutting the alien across the chest as the bayonet drew blood. "IV GOT YOU NOW MON'KEIGH!" The injured alien screamed as he used his off hand to stabilize the downed human, while his main hand aimed the knife for the human's throat. Using the last ounce of his strength Severath swung his now laying destroyer as he lifted the weapon with great effort. At the same time he blinked, silently praying as he heard the clang of the weapons, the steel of the alien's knife bouncing off of the metal barrel of the gun, leaving a long scratch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The alien screamed as the impulse of the swing carried on, Severath's bayonet striking deep and cutting his off hand off at the wrist. He jumped up as his bloody limb laid besides the human while his bleeding stump gave a torrent of blood. The alien ran to his female companion, practically jumping on her jetbike. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" He screamed at her ear, the woman looked shocked.

"But-" she said as Severath got to his knees and readied his rifle.

"NOW!" The alien interrupted her and she pulled the handles, flying off with her bloodied ally behind her, leaving the human alone.

"Ughahahahaha!" Severath laughed victoriously, raising his weapon high in the sign of victory as blood continued to fill his mouth. "Auguguug!" He yelped as he pulled the knife out of his ribs. Blood was everywhere but thankfully he was too close to the front that there were no residents around to see him. Wasting no time he collected his wargear and his fallen sword, as well as the alien bastard prince's sword and his amputated hand, gently taking the beautiful ring off of it. He noticed to his great happiness that the golden jet bike was still here. SPLENDID! Now he could return to the spire as a victor and-... Severath stood still before the alien mechanism, feeling a odd gut feeling. Suddenly remembering and taking out the piece of paper he read it once more.

"Survive... survive... survive and buy?" He read to himself. What was that bitch thinking? OH well... and again, Severath turned around to the narrow, empty alleyway as if he knew his destiny was located there. Getting angry whit this feeling the human cursed.

"AH FUCK IT!" he said out loud before hiding the jet bike as best as he could and he proceeded up the ally. Lo and behold to his surprise he was that there was a small garrison or market here. Quickly he took off his kabal markings and offered thanks to the god Emperor to the fact that these aliens werent alerted to the fight mere minutes ago.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT YOU SCUMBAG WRETCHS! THE ARCHON SENDS US A NEW BATCH OF DISCRADED, UNWANTED SLAVES!" A older male shouted as the slaves were being lead out to the podium, as if they were being hanged. "These mon'keis were unwanted due to the multitude of their bionic implants raising their pain threshold! And as well all know there is little use for such slaves!" The alien said much to the cheer of the crowd. Severath's eyes went wide as he realized that these 5 humans were all members of the adeptus mechanics, their red robes with golden edges still elegant and valiant, despite the dirt and the awful conditions they endured.

"5 COINS FOR THE BIG FAT ONE WITH LOTS OF METAL! HE WILL BE A USEFUL MEATSHIELD FOR MY SQUAD!" A Levati Sybarite said out loud and the crowd cheered as the first and largest of the 5 was lead away from the podium.

"VERY GOOD MAN!" the seller pointed to him and Severath began counting his remaining coins. 250! Damn the Archon must surely love him for some reason... but buying these people and saving them would arouse suspicion. Oh Emperor, what to do?! Severath breathed hard as yet another adept of the machine cult was being led away. He eyed the three remaining slaves hard, trying to discern what was he suppose to do. The first two caused him only sorrow as he looked at their metal bodies, but the third one! The third one was a female, her robes hiding most of her features but it was quite evident that she would have been pretty if she wasnt married to the machine. From this distance Severath could see both her legs, her right arm and her left eye and part of her cheek were replaced by biotics. His gut feeling went wild when he looked at her. FUCK IT! The alien witch gave him advice and he was a sucker for a pretty face, there were worse ways to die he supposed. Another slave was being led away and Severath began breaking through the crowds, reaching the first row of the podium as the female was being presented.

"AND LASTLY! WE HAVE THE BIONIC-ED BEAUTY! HOW MANY OF YOU WANT TO RAPE THOSE METAL PARTS OFF!?" The auctioneer brought the crowd to life. Sure she was pretty and she was something else, yet the fact that she might not feel pain so strongly put many of the potential buyers off. Soon they began shouting in complete disorder. 5, 10, 15, 20, 25...

"50!" Severath shouted loudly and then everything stopped, everyone became silent as they gazed upon him. The vat grown auctioneers eyebrow went high as he eyed him.

"HUMANS ARENT ALLOWED TO BUY SLAVES!" One male shouted in a raspy voice and the seller was about to speak but Severath cut him off.

"No, but the son of our Archon can. Lord Kel has send me here to buy this woman and all of you can PISS OFF if you dont want his justice displaced here!" He said loudly as he stepped forward, the woman looking at him with fear in her one biological eye.

"Lord Kel'rathan only allows those close to him to call him Kel, that I can verify..." One Sybarite said but others looked displeased, he was quick to add. "Although, that just means this human spent time near our lord and not-" Severath pulled out the ring he took from the prince's severed hand and pointed it towards the Sybarite.

"Our lord was smart enough to know you wont trust me, but since you are oh so knowledgeable about him, I suppose you know what this is? hmm? He said to show this to anyone who would dare judge my intentions here." Severath said in the most posh and arrogant way he could muster and the Sybarite twisted his face in anger and disgust but was unable to reply properly.

"That ring did belong to his hand the last time Iv seen him..." The Sybarite confirmed and even more angry and suspicious faces were silenced.

"Then tell us! Why would lord Kel'rathan send a lowly human to buy the slaves his own father OUR ARCHON NO LESS! Discarded!?" The auctioneer asked and many nodded, looking seriously at Severath.

"BECAUSE HE HAS A BIONIC FETISH HE IS HIDDING FORM HIS FATHER YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DARE JUDGE HIS TASTE!?" Severath exploded and the nearest few Eldar jumped back in fear. The auctioneer blinked in surprise. "And dont worry, the lord Archon doesnt trust words that come out of vat grown mouths I can tell you that, now let me buy the slave and piss off!" He said, moving sideways and getting up on the podium, taking out the money.

"Well well well... the prince is kinky..." a voice came and Severath stopped, seeing a more... noble-ish looking Eldar behind him. "100 coins I offer! Lets see how deep are the prince's pockets!" He said and Severath stepped up to him as the auctioneer smiled in glee at the prospect of gaining so much money.

"It would be wise not to drain the princes coffers." Severath said, his voice full of malice as he got into his role. "150-" he said but was cut off.

"200!" the noble smiled at him and offered his face in glee. Severath slowly pulled the sword he took from the prince out.

"His majesty said to use this sword to dispense rightful punishment as if it was given by his own hand" Severath said slowly and slyly.

"That IS the prince's own sword..." the noble confirmed, not being so sure of his position anymore.

"250-" Severath said but once more the asshole spoke.

"300!" the noble offered. Severath stepped up to him and then turned to the auctioneer, throwing his bag at the table as everyone watched in silence.

"250 coins there! WHERE is your wealth, you insect?" Severath taunted the noble who looked surprised and very much angered by Severath's words. He began taking money out of his pockets and counting it. Severath crossed his arms and waited, eventually the noble slowed down his counting.

"two -hundred -thirty-five coins..." He said slowly and blushed deep red with embarrassment. Everyone snicker at the shamed noble. The auctioneer looked at him with a face which spoke volumes of let down expectations while Severath grinned underneath his mask. "Look! I am rich! just let me go back to my home and Ill-" the noble tried to speak but the seller cut him off.

"Im so sorry your _highness_ but the official policy of this market is to come to the auctions with your purses full!" He said and everyone nodded in agreement. "SOLD to our proud heir LORD KEL'RATHAN!" He declared and for the first few seconds everyone was quiet. Then some brave asshole spoke.

"I never thought Id live to see a day when I cheer for a human but... LORD KEL'RATHAN! LORD KEL'RATHAN!" Everyone started chanting the name of the person who's hand was cut off by Severath mere minutes ago.

"How shell we transport the slave to the master?" the auctioneer asked Severath. Severath was quick to reply.

"Do not worry yourself, master was kind enough to offer me a jet bike, to make sure his prize comes to him as soon as possible and in best discretion... After all he is... tired of public life these days." Severath winked underneath his mask. The seller counted the coin and smiled widely, obviously not caring one bit and in fact being happy that he had one less thing to do today. He gave Severath the key to the woman's manacles and the human grabbed the woman by her locked hands as he dragged her down and through the crowd, many of whom were patting his back supportively. Oh the irony... Once they were away from the market and after he made sure that no one was watching them Severath took the key and unlocked her manacles. Gently grabbing her arms, as she was higher than him a bit.

"Im so... so... sorry, I promise you will be alright now. What I said back there were lies... it is so hard to explain right now." He told the raven haired woman. At first she stared at him blankly, but than she spoke, her voice being a rather refreshing and to Severath's ears beautiful pure unaccented gothic he had heard for the last couple of days.

"You are bleeding... you have lost much blood and are injured, you should get them looked at!" She said in a polite tone. Severath stared at her for a few seconds before he laughed out loud.

"Thats the first sane thing I heard in this place!" he proclaimed. Still the woman was annoyed.

"Thats not funny at all! I am an adept of the biologis division, I am a proclaimed genetor and an expert and master in the many fields of flesh, you should heed my warnings!" She proclaimed.

"Mhmhm... Well, lets get back and then I will explain all the-" he said, taking her hand and turning around to go to the golden jet bike only to see three scourges in his way. One was VERY familiar as it was the girl who carried him down to the streets. She was standing and leaning on the jet bike with her hand while the other two, males who were taller and more armored than her and had their faces covered with helmets but like her hand Scaly wings, stood on top of rubble, both flanking her. The woman smirked at him.

"Oh hey ummm... a... its umm... ANELYN! THATS THE ONE!" Severath said as he struggled the recal the name. Feeling happy and flattered that he called her by her name the bird woman with reptile wings skawed in happiness, her male companions werent amused as they kept their hands crossed, their gauntlets radiating coldness.

"I told you dad! He wasnt so bad! I know all humans are inferior, but that is no reason NOT to get to know them! Makes it so much more pleasurable to see them... experience strong emotions" She said looking to the figure right to her and Severath looked up at the man. Fuck... he pitied the poor fool who would marry this girl, her father looked menacing.

"Calm yourself sister, this human has been a pest to uncle's side!" the figure to her left said. Double fuck... how does she discern between her father and her brother? And the mechanicus lady held to him in fear. With a slight tilt of his hand their father silenced them, barely moving and everything became serious.

"You have caused problems for my brother human... but you have also caused him some amount of joy, so maybe he will be... merciful..." The man's voice was cold as the void.

"I also hope you dont expect us to carry your slave for you." Anelyn's brother spoke. As if trying to lighten the atmosphere Severath pointed to the badly concealed golden Jet bike.

"I will take her on my new jet bike! To the victor go the spoils!" The human proclaimed but Anelyn was quick to point out.

"Know how to ride one?" she asked.

"No..." Severath admitted, blushing underneath his hood.

"Oh can I drive them daddy, please can I?" She asked, begging the uncaring figure. Her father moved and in an instant landed before Severath, finally moving his arms so they werent crossed anymore.

"TOUCH my daughter and you will regret it! Touch her breasts or ass and Ill cut off your fingers, look at her the wrong way and Ill cut your eyes out, raise your dick thinking of her and Ill cut it off..." he said VERY coldly before leaning in. "Do you understand me, human?" he asked and the void's cold filled Severath.

"yes, sir!" He spoke submissively.

"good!" the cold voice echoed beneath the mask. "you have offended us much already, as we have put our priceless feet on this unworthy soil..." He said, finally a bit of emotion in his voice as Severath sensed anger in it. "You would be wise to not offend us much more." He said before he and his son took to the air. Anelyn whistled as she got on the jet bike. Severath got behind her and the woman behind him. All in all it was crampy and he was too afraid to hug her for security. Praying to the god Emperor that they do no fall off Severath's heart skiped a beat when they took off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kargan3033= Why thank you :D Im glad you liked it. I didnt want to depict them as grim-darkly as their image provides but I didnt want this to turn into a smuty fanfic, rather something sane, with characters who have their own dreams, hopes, desires etc. Added to that some background and some twists and turns (As the ones which are comming soon) and I am glad this is at the quality it stands at. In any case, do read more and stay with us to give criticism :D Im always open for improvement. Read and enjoy.**

The jet engine hummed as the scourge girl rode it. Severath tried in vain to find a decent way of holding himself to the machine without holding the girl in front of her father, but there simply was none. To add to his misery the three people on such a machine werent the most ideal of occupants as the bike was designed for one or at best two occupants. Anelyn's scaly wings blocked his view considerably but even with the polluted air hitting his visor he could sense the girl was emanating happiness.

"umm..." the woman behind him, who managed to somehow grip the back part of the saddle and be rather confident in her grip. Regardless he looked at her and she lost her courage. Man this was awkward, at least he could try to start a conversation.

"So tell me mister..." he began, looking at Anelyn's father, or at least the one he assumed was the father. The man ignored him. "You are a brother to Archon Vel'arath right?" He spoke, hoping he remembered and pronounced the name right.

"..." nothing but menace emanated from the winged creature.

"I see..." Severath said, turning to the other male.

"Dont even think about it human..." the coldness of the younger male was prevalent in his voice as he shut down Severath in his tracts.

"Are all scourges like this? You dont seem like this?" He asked Anelyn who laughed out loud, clearly amused and happy that she was asked the question.

"Anelyn... stop..." came the stern voice of her father. Pulling a handle Anelyn caused the jet bike to stop and to hover mid air. Hovering himself and turning to the bike the man extended his armored hand and grabed Severath by the throat, pulling him from the saddle.

"GrrG! GRG G!" Severath choked as he held the man's hand, hoping to relief some pressure.

"What did I say about my daughter?" The creature asked, his eyes invisible from his visor but they were felt on Severath as the human continued to choke, his equipment further dragging him down.

"Oh Chill out dad! Eladril's slave is awesome!

"Grg! I just wanted... to get to know... grrg... my future... family." Severath barely managed to utter as he felt his windpipe being crushed. Tilting his head downwards only slightly to look at the ground the man spoke.

"Pity... I dont think this is the right distance... I want you to break as many bones as you can and survive..." he said, almost as a whisper, clearly not wanting to speak.

"DAD!" Anelyn shouted, somewhat angry. "If you keep breaking ALL of my toys, it will only cost you extra to replace them!" she protested, giving her father an angry look. He seemingly ignored her. There was a five second pause as Severath continued to choke before the older scourge simply let him go. The human was screaming as he came plummeting down.

"Time to see if all the instructions were worth it." he said and his daughter sighed and giggled as the same time as she brought the jet bike to life once more. Roaring down to the falling human who's heart was pounding in his chest. With little ease she extended her hand and grabbed him before putting the craft in hover mode.

"Wow, your really strong." Severath said as he was getting his breath back, just then he felt the chilly eyes of the girl's father on his back and he shut his mouth.

"mhmm thank you" she giggled, obviously flattered as she pulled him back onto the device. He really needed to keep his mouth shut. They flew for a while quietly before Anelyn's brother spoke.

"Boogies 1 o clock." He calmly stated. "Our kabal is at war now, isnt it father? " he asked. The older man brushed something through his throat.

"..." he contemplated as they flew. "I think so, son." finally he forced himself to say.

"hmph!" the younger male snickered in delight. "That craft has dark lances? Nice, the princling is rich indeed." he said. Anelyn looked back and her eyes went wide.

"May I dad? May I pretty please." she asked. Looking at her with surprising warmth the older male nodded.

"Go ahead, my daughter." he said, being gentle for the first time. The girl boomed with joy as she pulled another handle and the larger gun underneath the vehicle turned elegantly, as all Eldar craft's do. Humming slightly the thing emitted a terrifying dark lance. No wonder they called it that, it was like a constant beam which ran for a second, piercing the air with its dark energy as Severath tried to look at what the girl was firing at. In the far distance down bellow he managed to see a hovering anti grav tank which in the mere moments after Severath spotted it went kaput. It was pierced like butter by the dark energy of the weapon before it exploded and caught fire, but from this distance he could not make out the crew in detail. Wow, these aliens sure have superior senses.

"Nice shot An!" her brother said, finally breaking the stoic behavior of the two males.

"Yes, ace shot dear." her father affirmed the though and the girl giggled with pride.

"Your a gifted shot indeed!" Severath had the balls to say and instantly felt the eyes of the ever so watchful father on his side. The girl still giggled.

"Oh leave him dad, he is only trying to be polite!" she defended the human.

"If he wants to be polite he would jump off to his death immediately..." he said with all the coldness of the void as they continued to fly.

"Tell me, why dont you mount such weapons on all your vehicles and make them fly?" the mechanicus woman finally spoke, asking Anelyn. This time the over protective male simply sighed.

"They are too heavy! And while we have the anti grav tech strong enough to carry our tanks from gas giants into the void, the most cost effective solution is to keep the flyers and tanks separate!" the girl happily explained.

"Very good my sister!" her brother praised her. "Our ancestors... in the age of our great empire, had vast armies of such tanks, we could go where we wilt, slay whom we wilt and do what we wilt... but that was another time..." the younger man finally spoke with some conviction that wasnt fueled purely by spite. Still, if only his father would do the same.

"Do you think the Archon will let me keep the jet bike? I know most Dark Eldar would simply take it for themselves or gift it to someone else?" Severath asked and heard a long cold sigh from the girl's brother.

"oh will you please jump off the bike and into your death...?" the man said, luckily he was ignored. The girl giggled happily.

"Well I dont know, maybe? I mean you are his slave, his property and all your property is his so..." she giggled. "But if he does let you keep it I might have to teach you how to use it, we dont want dad trying to murder you each time you come over to beg me to take you for a ride!" she said and an aura of coldness eminated from her father, as if sensing this the girl rolled her eyes. " At least not when Im not near to watch and enjoy." she added and the man was at calm once more.

"Thanks!" the human responded politely as they entered the airspace of their own kabal, leaving the front lines behind them. The spire was hovering in the distance now. "Do tell me, do you know how the nobles and the Archon like my survival?" he asked the girl in front of him, much to the frustration of her parent.

"Oh they loved it! I even watched it on the holo vids! You are rather interesting for a human, you know that?" she told him and Severath blushed as the girl's father shook his head in anger.

"Thanks! Your cousin, that is to say my bride, she didnt spoil... the gifts Im about to give her?" he asked cautiously.

"Ihihi!" the bird girl giggled. "I think she hasnt! She watched you for a bit, but you caused so many confused feelings inside her that she simply couldnt take it!" The bird girl proclaimed.

"really?" Severath asked, his eyes wide in surprise. "I was thinking that there was no way for an Eldar to love a human?" he asked in confusion. "The last time I checked your kind hated my kind's guts!" he said through his filter.

"Well... maybe. I mean" the girl began talking, clearly calculating a response in her head, but being an Eldar she was quick to come up with one. "It rather not uncommon for my kind to rape mon'keigh slaves, dont you think? But as for the love you speak off, that is rare in my kind... and that is why I am so happy to be born into my family." she said with a smile and for the first time Severath felt a little relaxed besides the girls brother and father, who looked a little less menacingly. "You see, in the mainstream Commoragh, love is frowned upon, because it is a weakness. If your superior catches you loving someone, he might make you torture them just so he can feed off the energy, which would be more succulent." the girl began explained and Severath felt the woman behind him peak her head in interest. "So yeah, love is seen as a weakness generally and if it were not for uncle being uncle it would most likely be that way here as well butttt... since he is so adorably in love with his super hot wife, we are lucky to have a semblance of a normal family life here!" she said happily.

"Anelyn... I do not think uncle would appreciate you saying such things while all of Commoragh can still see the live feed..." her brother interfered as they gained altitude. The man's voice became a bit... saner as he dropped in the casual conversation.

"Oh nonsense! He will just execute anyone in the most grueling manner possible if they decide to think about teasing him for that!" she said happily. "Dont worry about me brother dearest! I am a fully grown woman!" she declared and he looked at her, shifting his helmeted head.

"I doubt that... both your body and mind are nowhere near maturation." he told her as they penetrated the thick clouds and as the top of the spire appeared in the distance. Surprisingly the woman behind him didnt take a deep breath, she must have some form of cyber lungs.

"Will the Archon punish me for causing the war between his kabal and those other assholes?" Severath asked, worrying about his future. Anelyn made a noise as if she was thinking.

"I think not... I mean he didnt rush to scramble us to get you back when you got in trouble for nothing! Besides they were trespassing as they entered our territory and henc war is inevitable most likely. Still, who knows!? If I was you Id risk it and offer him your trophy. Maybe uncle will appreciate the propaganda boost given to us by the fact that our slave managed to fell down not only the Levati prince but also his entire elite jet bike squadron as well!" she said happily. "I can see it now!" she added, rather colorfully. "Mon'keigh of Smrtnik beats Levat heir twice! HAH! let them eat their hearts out!" she said pridefully... well that was... good?

"IERGH! HARRAH JENKA GRATHISI!" A trueborn scourge shouted as all the trueborn scourges and jet bikers converged on the vehicle. Severath understood their shouts as praises and in fact hoped to the god Emperor that they indeed were.

"we are here!" Anelyn said as some tried to get near, but as soon as they saw the girl's father they changed their minds. Wow, that man truly had the authority befitting a sibling of the Archon. The triumphant cheers became more prevalent as they neared a portcullis which opened up and let the bike enter the hangar. Severath felt his heart pound as they landed, only to see a squadron of incubi with a few wytches, Ker standing in front of them.

"Ahh... grand nephew! A pleasure to see you. I trust your sister is well?" The older scourge said. Was every single bastard here related? Ker bowed down graciously and it seemed that the familiar relations were enough to partially melt the old bastards heart as he opened up to Ker.

"Indeed grand uncle! She is most thrilled to be the one who killed and captured the one which felled the toilet drinker prince of Levati." Ker said graciously. "That has earned her many admirers indeed!" the elegance and the graciousness of the incubus was overwhelming before he turned to the human who got of the jet bike. He approached Severath, focusing on him. "I trust you enjoyed your stay on the streets of Commoragh?" he asked and while the human was certain that was sarcasm he decided to answer either way.

"Pretty much, you lot arent as bad and evil as you think. The most horrifying thing I found was that I was more afraid of the fact that you had emotions that werent evil, that you had consciousness and felt affection and joy at simple things like us humans do. The thought that such beings can commit such cruelty is more frightening to me than the thought that you are like the necrons or tyranids who dont have a consciousness and merely do what their instincts tell them." Severath explained. His words garnered a mix response from the people present, but it was most certain he was a holo vid sensation. Ker surprsingly smiled at him.

"I see..." he said slowly. "Thats why I have to apologies, because I am sorry I have to do this." He said before punching Severath in the face with such force that it dented his visor and brought more blood to his already broken nose. While his head reeled Severath got a grip on himself and grabbed his face with his hand.

"YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!" He said, feeling blood smearing even more of the inner side of his visor. "WHY WOULD YOU PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!?" he asked protesting. Being taken back Ker realized his mistake.

"Oh right! sorry about that!" The incubus said, swiftly pulling the human's helmet off with his alien agility while still being elegant about it. Before Severath could do anything as much as realizing what was happening, he saw another gauntleted fist flying towards him and punching him in the face, sending him out cold.


	28. Chapter 28

**Guest- Patients! I guess you will have to wait and see hehehe xD**

 **Xeno Tyrant- Thank you! Im glad you liked it! And of course the Dark Eldar here are FAR from nice! I just wanted to portray them as gray evil, as in "Ill do anything to protect that which i care about" and by I care about they generally mean ME! "Ill do anything to protect myself!" instead of stupid evil of "Ill stick 20 needles up my dick just coos Im edgy!" because they like it maybe, but still :D . As for corrupting the guardsman I am taking that route, if you notice Severath is far less religious and strict and arrogant than he was at the beginning, after all Commoragh tends to take you down a peg xD. But yeah, sorry for the rant I am really grateful for you freed back as it will help me become an even better writer, so thanks. I just hope that the heavier stuff that Im writing (and will write soon) dont put you off too much from enjoying the story itself :/**

 **Kenshin327- Well the cliffhanger is resolved! (Thanks for the Pm once more)**

 **Lastly... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! as always! Read and enjoy! (and please review and leave feed back as that motivates the hell out of me!) :D**

"ugh..." Severath blinked as he felt he was being carried, his broken nose was still leaking blood which now dribbled down his forehead and into his hair before it fell to the floor as he saw his helmet dangle from him, somehow attached to his armor.

"Vect you have a hard head human!" he heard a male voice before he drifted into unconsciousness yet again. He opened and closed his eyes several times before he was finally thrown onto a table. Panting he coughed up blood as his back hurt, both from the crushing injury and the burning splinter fire of the jet biker woman.

"Agk ach ah!" He coughed as he opened his eyes fully and sat up. He saw the incubi, Ker, leaning against the wall and rolling his eyes at him. "You could have... just told me to follow you..." Severath spoke painfully.

"Yes, but do to the upcoming war which you caused my sister might get hurt!" Ker was quick to rebuff him, not even bothering to look his way. "Still, I forgive you, dont you see what a kind and gentle person I am?" The Eldar's cold yet arogant voice said. Severath forced himself to laugh as he got up and off the table. He eyed up the uncaring incubus and giggled at himself. Then, suddenly he hugged the armored xeno. Ker was quick to punch him in the chest a few times before the hug settled it, his training kicking it. "HEY GET OFF!" he protested as Severath felt no pain due to the overwhelming suffering he faced the past couple of days. He held the man a few more seconds before releasing him.

"Yes you are! Thank you." Severath said in his injured state. "If you could please just be a bit more gentle I am sure we could have a wonderful relationship!" Severath said, feeling woozy from the blood loss. Ker eyed him with a face which spoke volumes of 'are you fucking kidding me'

"That was irony, human. I am sure that even your small brain could comprehend it! As for your words what confuses and terrifies me is the fact that I sense no irony in them..." The incubus stated. Severath giggled some more.

"Oh dont you get it?" he asked the xeno who raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course you do! Ill most likely die here! Ill most likely die a horrible, gruesome death while watching one of your kind eat my dick in front of me or something like that!" Severath went on to explain to the unphased alien. "So I am REALLY and HONESTLY thankful that I can talk to and have a relationship with someone sane , or at least the closes thing to it in this wretched place, like you and your sister!" Severath said honestly. He stepped up to the man who frowned at him. "I WANT to get out! I want to go on a paradise world and die happy! I know you want to go away with your sister and live out your immortality happy without Slannesh eating away at your souls!" the human added and the alien hissed at the utter of the chaos god's name. "Yet neither of us can get what we want, so I am thankful for your... mercy." Severath concluded. For a moment there was silence before Ker rolled his eyes.

"If that was a way to propose to me, Im sorry but I am taken... you know that!" Ker said, semi ironically and Severath laughed out loud. Ker couldnt help but giggle at the silly human. "Well to be honest with you, you are a fun slave to be around... and while I dont guaranty of saving your ass, I may guaranty of not kicking it too hard so your balls dont pop!" he said, snickering and Severath laughed some more as his head spun from the blood loss.

"Shhh" the door to the menacing room opened it and a figured walked it. It was the son of the Archon! The one which greeted him in front of the throne room, the whats his face heir! Ker assumed a respectful and slightly submissive stance but he still bore all the seriousness of a incubi, merely standing still like a good soldier. At first the newcomer stared at Severath and was about to say something before he shook his head.

"Fathers says I cant have a pet and yet he keeps you..." he said placing his face in his gauntlet.

"Crown prince Derath'ila, what shell we do with him?" Ker asked with all the seriousness of a professional soldier.

"No need to be so formal with me cousin... in fact you could do me a favor by adopting this bastard along with your sister and gifting him to your sister..." Derath'ila spoke and Severath realized just how much he looked like his father. "ahh..." He exhaled. "No matter... I dont judge assholes by their race, only by their usefulness to me and my family and as much as I hate the situation you brought us to human..." he said, making a short pause as if he was thinking was it possible for him to utter the next few words. "I appreciate it... because of your victory over Levat's Vect will most likely stop supporting them so we can do war properly now." he said, further confusing severath. Suddenly he pulled out a pistol like thing and shot at Severath. The human's eyes went wide as a green button thing leached onto his throat. "Father says he can track you here easily, but I want to track you myself... No matter, you are free for now, but Father is calling all the nobles to discuss further actions... so you will be called in a matter of hours! Dress properly and clean yourself!" the alien ordered before nodding his head, telling Ker to follow him. The two turned to leave the room before Derath'ila stopped. "Oh and human?" he said.

"yeah?" Severath asked.

"You might want to get your head examined..." Derath'ila purred as he left the room with the incubus.

"Thats the first thing any xeno said to me since I arrived at this place!" Severath called back. He was angry and he picked up his things, storming off and trying to find Orathain, taking the 'doctor's' brother advice. While he was still a stranger to the building it didnt take him too long to make some Eldar point him to the right direction, after all, he was a star now and practically all of the spire knew him! heh... seems like being a celebrity had its boons! At least they werent spiting in his face anymore. Finding himself in front of the haemonucli den he knocked on the door a few times, still not working out where the fucking bell was. The door opened and the familiar face of Orathain who was clearly happy. As soon as he saw the human he opened his wide arms and hugged him tightly.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" The happy alien said, holding Severath tight. "May your god emperor bless you human!" he said and Severath was too confused to feel awkward as he was held by the Eldar.

"Ok... You are happy I hurt that bastard more I take it?" Severath said, taking the opportunity to make new friends in this hell hole. It was ironic, from the ceiling hung no less than three semi alive humans who's bodies were obviously in pure agony and yet the creature who most likely did this to them was now holding him tightly as if he was his dearest friend.

"YES! BUT NOT ONLY THAT!" the haeomonculi in training said, finally releasing him with one hand and pointing open handed behind him to reveal the mechanicus lady Severath has saved, she was smirking widely and Severath could appreciate her beauty. Wait... why was she smiling? what was fun and joyous about this place? "Aloisia here is the single most intelligent and knowledgeable woman I have ever met so far, even if she is human." He said and grabbed Severath's gloved hands, looking into his eyes as his own were full of gentle, child like desire. "Please... Please may I buy her off of you?" he said, Desperation clearly evident in his voice. Wait... was he in love with her.

"So, you like her that much, eh?" Severath couldnt help but tease the childishly happy alien in front of him.

"I never had a chance to thank you before. Thank you Severath, you saved me from such a grueling fate... I just hope my colleagues could have made it out as well..." she said, her happy face becoming sad once more. He wanted to reassure her but he didnt know how to... her colleagues were most likely suffering right now... on top of that she wasnt in the safest of spaces herself.

"Dont worry Ali, nothing will happen to you while you are here, as a son of the Archon, I guaranty that!" Orathain was quick to reassure her. Man... he seemed like he was really infatuated with her.

"Oh does the kinky space elf have a crush on someone?" Severath couldnt help but tease the xeno, smirking as his nose bleed further, his head dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Orathain was taken back and he blushed, his pale skin, even paler than most of his kin, turning a bright shade of crimson.

"Well no... I wouldnt say anything like that..." he tried to defend himself, calming his emotions. "Its just that..." he began as he conjured up a response in his head before holding it high, finding the justification he wanted. "It is rare to find such a highly knowledgeable colleague, even amongst my kind and to find one which belongs to a different species and is of different gender is... fascinating truly." he defended himself as Aloisia looked shyly and awkwardly at him. It was bad enough that she was unphased by all the sobbing of... room art and decorations that were the semi alive humans, but she was acting as... ahh fuck it.

"I... see..." Severath said coldly as he crossed his arms. "I will give her to you for free..." he said and the alien broke all formalities as he jumped up in glee, his tall, slender form being both elegant and awkward to Severath's eyes as he jumped about while the human female still stood awkwardly. "BUT!" he said, raising a hand to calm the alien, who immediately took heed and turned his attention once more to the human. "I want some guarantees of you..." he said sternly. At first the alien looked at him carefully, as if calculating something, then he crossed his arms.

"Of course, I scratch your back and you scratch mine... What is it? Want me to resurrect you if father kills you or something? Maybe stitch your balls back if sister cuts them off?" He asked, rolling his eyes. That didnt surprise Severath, but what really pissed him off was the fact that the human woman giggled at the alien's remarks.

"Ahhh.." Sighing Severath continued. "While all those things would indeed be nice... I have something more altruistic in mind..." He said and once more the confused alien rose his eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes... I want you to treat Aloisia as a free woman... I want her to be free and you to protect your freedom... and I dont want you to experiment on her without her consent... so treat her fairly and take care of her, alright?" Severath asked, explaining himself and causing the alien to blink. Of course the bastard wasnt used to altruism but...

"Done!" Orathain said swiftly. Severath blinked with a confused expression, basically asking the xeno 'what?' . Orathain laughed at him. "What? did you think I would torture someone close to me? Close to my heart?" he asked, seemingly genuine curiosity booming out of him. "Do you think I am some sort of monster?" he asked the perplexed human, who was quick to gather himself and shot the xeno a mean look, before pointing up to the ceiling with his finger, showing the still moaning and crying human victims that hung from it, being attached to what appeared to be life support mechanisms.

"And what about that?!" Severath said dryly before cocking his eyebrow at the asshole.

"Oh you assume too much!" Orathain was quick to dismiss, but his female companion still shivered as she contemplated that the alien could be guilty of such... art... "First of all MOST of these lovely creations are the works of master C'kreg! Second I AM gentle to them!" The alien emphasized I strongly, but Severath merely narrowed his gaze further. "Third I NEVER EVER torture or experiment on those I care about, except when I have their permission of course and lastly..." Orathain took what appeared to be a sad sigh. "I only torture those who deserve it..." For some reason... Severath WANTED to believe him... he really did... but right now every ounce of him was pissed off at the aliens words.

"Oh I am suppose to believe you are some sort of angle do I?" Severath said, obviously angry. Orathain narrowed his pale gaze but before he could get angry properly him smirked.

"Thats rich, coming from you... when you worked for the people who torture others as well..." Orathain rebuffed him. "I mean, true you can claim that you do it to save your precious imperium and that I only do it for personal pleasure but..." he continued, pausing only to stare and enjoy the human's confused face. "hmm.." he smirked. "If it soothes you, I dont torture that many people... and in fact I create art out of some of them!" Aloisia seemed to cock her one biological eyebrow at this. "How many times have I grafted an extra arm or an extra dick to a human slave to make them more efficient!? I honestly want to know! I lost count!" Orathain went on, raising his hands dramatically. "Oh and when those nobles break their toys down! IT IS ME WHO HAS TO FIX THEM!" he said, making a temper tantrum which was all so classical for the xeno species he was a member of. "Ohh I didnt know they couldnt live without both lungs! Or. I want his cock and balls back! I didnt castrate him properly so now I want to do it again!" The doctor went on to explain, making an impression of the arrogant nobles and mimicking their voices as he spoke, clearly annoyed. Aloisia giggled at this... Did that woman enjoy this? Sure she was a damned adept of the biologis division and she most likely wanted to mind rape this pervert for his xeno heretech knowledge but could she at least partially be on the sane side that is humanity? "So dont worry Severath..." Orathain spoke, finally calming down and like it or not, Severath had to admit he was glad at least someone called him by his name. "I promise I will take good care of this particular human here! Hell, we were basically inseparable before you walked in." He said, taking the hands of the gleefully happy woman into her own, one was a complete cybernetic while the other was... at least partially made of flesh.

"Its ok Severath... logic dictates that we do not agitate the ones who welcome us with such generosity." the woman herself spoke. While it was clear she wasnt happy with the... darker sides of Orathain's profession, it was also clear she was happy to learn from him... ahh the bloody tech priests and their mind over humanity dogma.

"I sort of suspected that Eldar would fall in love at first sight, but I would be caught dead before I would believe the same of any mechanicus adept! After all, isnt the xeno mechanism the perversion of truth?" Severath said, recalling the knowledge passed onto him by the kind old tech adept in his schola all those years ago. To his surprise they both giggled.

"While that is true... I find that perverted truth is truth non the less... and I guess we cant blame the perverted species of being... well, perverted." she said, looking into Orathain's eyes. "Like a flaw in a cogitator, such is the technology of the xeno." she said, placing her mechanical hand on the xeno's face. "And in this case, the flaw here is... well, what we see on the ceiling." she said, all the while the human slaves who were fussed with the room moaned. Severath wished to be disgusted but he couldnt... "And if I can influence and change that for the better I will.." she continued making the Eldar blush. "After all... after 4 months in this wretched place he is the first kind thing to happen to me, besides you of course." she said, her voice thankfully more human than mechanical. "And I do believe he can teach me a great deal, for in all the 374 cycles of my life I have never heard such knowledge of the flesh as he told me in these few minutes." she concluded and she and the xeno locked their gazes. At this point Severath gave up.

"If you can influence him for the better than do so... now can you please exhibit your... gentler knowledge on this flesh?" he asked, pointing rather sarcastically to himself. The two in front of him, both the near 4 century old mechanical beauty and her most certainly much older xeno... colleague continued to stare at each other.

"Oh Ill just watch him do the work... Im afraid that my limited knowledge will just hamper him..." Aloisia said, blushing as she shyly admitted her thoughts. Orathain in turn grabbed her hands and reassured her.

" Nonsense! In all my long years I have never met a person of human origin as knowledgeable of medicine as you Aloisia." he said honestly, his melodic voice carrying none of the malice which was so typical of his kind. "I would be honored if you aided me with the procedures." He said and the woman's one biological eye darted all over him as her circuits were overwhelmed with emotional joy which was so atypical of one of her kind... or so Severath would describe it if he was writing a smut novel for a rich human noble.

"Just dont have sex over me please." Severath said dryly as he proceeded to the same table where his memories were taken out. The legless patient from a few days earlier had regrown his leg and was clearly near check out.

"This time we will use anesthetics!" Orathain said cheerfully as he lowered something onto Severath's face, broken nose in tow. Before Severath could utter a thanks he felt as if he had fallen into a sort of trance, a sort of semi consciousness. He could still see and hear what was going on around him, but it was all much faster and incomplete.

"And what of your splinter weaponry? Diamonds are the amongst the hardest materials out there but they are very brittle and adamatium is..." the woman said as she touched him, Severath felt nothing. Orathain jumped into her words.

"Oh thats why we mix diamonds with super elastic substance we Eldar like to cal.. ..So the new substance becomes very hard and very elastic, in fact thats part of the process which creates wraithbone, but thats only the first part of the process which doesnt involve psychic powers and psychic molding which gives wraithbone its self repairing powers." NERD! NERD! NEEEEEERD! Nerd's were operating on him. It wasnt like Severath minded the tech talk, but his head was still dizzy and the blood wasnt coming back into him. Speaking of which he felt being turned, as if he levitated as the two got to work on his injured back.

"But if that truly is the case and wraithbone is stronger then plasteel and adamantine, why is Space marine armor superior to that of the regular Eldar?" Aloisia asked and Severath's tilted head was barely able to see Orathain showing the measurement with his hands.

"ahaha... well, this is the average thickness of a aspect warrior or a kabalites armor." Wow... that was thin indeed. "it is made to not hinder movement." Orathain explained. "While this..." the heamonculi said widening his hands considerably. "is the average thickness of space marine armor." he said, smirking at the woman who was absorbing knowledge like a sponge. "So you do the math." he said and time flowed once more.

"And what about your dark lances? Severath had one on the bike he acquired?" Aloisia spoke as Severath once more found himself on his back. "How do they work? Are they plasma in nature? Or melta in origin?" she inquired and the Eldar male laughed with pure joy. Nerds... fucking nerds... and he loved him as now the pain in his back and nose was gone and not only that, the human felt he had regained a lot of blood somehow.

"No no no! you see, black holes tend to bend light, right!" she nodded as he saw a scalpel in Orathain's hand.. thank the Emperor it looked clean. "Well it can do the same with dark matter." he exclaimed and the woman opened her biological jaw at this. "crazy I know! Thankfully you can harvest it without harvesting the black hole itself, so its much safer to use when used as a conventional weapon." he said and they operated in peace for a while.

"Orathain?" She slowly said, her eye radiating curiosity.

"hmm..." he replied.

"Did your kind ever harness a black hole?" she asked, practically mesmerized by the prospect. Orathain smiled sadly and then sighed.

"Of course we did!" he proclaimed with both enthusiasm and sadness. Looking at her concerned face his faster processing Eldar brain didnt allow her any concern. "Its just that, Lord Vect gave one of our distant cousins a gift and when the said cousin opened it he discovered it was a dying... or to be specific collapsing black hole... he, his spire and his entire sub realm was destroyed..." Orathain said and the woman looked shocked and hugged the tall alien's hand in affection, he smiled back at her. "ah! there we go!" He proclaimed and proceeded to lift Severath back from sleep as if by magic. The human took a moment to gather his senses and when he got up he saw that he was but naked... except for his briefs of course. Aloisia thankfully held a mirror to him and he was surprised to see that not only was his nose not broken anymore, but it looked like it had never been broken in the first place (And it had been... plenty of times.). Blushing slightly Severath uttered his thanks honestly and clumsily at the pair as he was being given his gear, which he rapidly put on due to instilled training within him.

"Just remember what you said Orathain, treat Aloisia as a free woman and treat her fairly!" Severath proclaimed, much gentler than he did when he first entered the room. "Protect her, because you know how your kind treat humans, be they Archon's slaves or otherwise." he finished as he arived at the door of the infirmary.

"Of course of course!" The heamonculi reassured him, honest in his voice "Also, because you took your pills regularly I was able to reconstruct your brain part responsible for facial recognition! You need not take the medication any further of course!" he added and Severath realized that he did indeed saw faces much more clearly now. He smiled as the door slid open to reveal Branka. Great! Severath didnt want to ask for directions from the posh, arrogant Eldar twats again!

"Do you require escort, sir Severath?" She said meekly and submissively. Severath smiled, at least her speaking improved.

"No way!" Aloisia spoke in pleasant shock and confusion. "A replicae which is fully independent and is fully human!" she proclaimed as her biological eye went wide in shock and her biotic one rapidly collected data. Branka blushed and Severath exhaled. Was he the only one who couldnt tell Branka was a vat grown clone? Even with his restored brain?

"This one... I am not a vat grown exactly my lady... my parents were and they created me... the biological way..." Branka blushed furiously. Severath felt the urge to facepalm himself.

"And you can reproduce!?" Aloisia spoke excitedly as Branka continued to blush and Orathain laughed. "Are you the product of the Eldar child? For I dont know the Imperium holds such scientific knowledge that the omnissiah gifted us to be able to create... well... you." She explained.

"Lady is mistaken... The Imperium of man does indeed posses such technology... it was recovered during the Holos campaign... the adepts of the machine did take the knowledge with them... but the daughters of the progenitor... the daughters of the Emperor as you know them and the ecclesiarchy decided that all us replicae, even the ones of the second generations which are born naturally are... to be returned to our normal, non sapient functions... as the emperor intended us to be..." Branka said, holding her hands together defensively and meekly. Her eyes were teary and her voice slightly shaky. "My parents fled the planet with me and... well after minor inconvenience the kind Archon was... kind..." she said, clearly not wanting to continue. Severath felt bad... genuinly... FUCK this galaxy! Emperor purge it all! Oh when he gets off of his throne and comes to collect his due he'll!... he'll!... Most likely purge you as well you dumb idiot! Severath thought to himself. To his surprise Aloisia stepped forwards and gently hugged the vat grown woman.

"Im sorry... Im so sorry child..." she said, holding the fleshy thing with her mechanical parts. Branka was shocked but eventually hugged back.

"Im sorry as well... I know how much knowledge means to you... Im sorry you are forbidden from creating new replicae which can serve the progenitor as normal humans can..." She said hugging the woman back.

"Dont worry... such knowledge does exist and when I get out and I will find it and I will make all the machines on Mars sing in binary if I have to to end this injustice." Aloisia whispered into Branka's ear. That seemed to sooth the girl. Orathain stepped forwards and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"If you want..." he began slowly and gently. "I can teach you cloning and vat creating." he spoke softly, that certainly peaked the woman's interest as she looked at him with new joy. He smiled at her and turned to Branka. "If you or the Steward need something, dont hesitate to ask me, I know father already listens to him but extra support wont hurt no body." He spoke in a happy tone and Branka tilted her head and nodded respectfully whipping the tears from her eyes. Orathain and Aloisia stepped back inside the infirmary and nodded silently to the two in a sad atmosphere as the door closed down, leaving the storm trooper and the vat grown alone.


	29. Chapter 29

**CapitalClassShip - indeed it is! Especially when you might die any day and you need to be resurrected! xD**

"would you be needing anything else, Severath?" Branka asked as she stood besides him, the door to his room screeching open with all the elegance of its makers, parting its protective front to allow entry.

"No..." Severath spoke through his nose, feeling both relieved and worried at the same time. He walked in and turned around to the meek girl who bowed slightly. "Actually..." he began, his mouth faster than his mind. "I want to get in contact with my comrades, is there any way I can talk to them without walking and wasting my time?" he asked, trying not to sound arrogant. Smiling widely as she became happy at the prospect of helping Branka entered the room and gently pointed to a... device? that hung from a wall. She picked up what seemed to be a part, a larger one at least, from it.

"this" she said as she put the circle on. "allows you to think of a person and if he is in the building the nearest synch crystals to him, or her, will vibrate." she said, taking the ring off as she moved to another smaller but solid crystal. "This on the other hand is personal, you have to know the gestures of the crystal of the person your trying to contact..." she began but lost him immediately, seeing that she opened her mouth before continuing. "Its basically like a hive vox, you memorize the digits or in this case gestures and can hail the person you want." she explain and he smiled. No wonder these machine spirits were perverted, not only were they made by perverted xeno's but flamboyant perverted xenos. With a little extra chatter the girl left but not before informing him. "Oh and Severath, do know that when the time is right the masters men will come for you." she explained and Severath thanked her. Finally being alone he went into the bathroom and did his business. The only detail that was missed out of the ideal picture was the lack of newspaper... or holo news of some sorts. Oh well at least he got a decent shower afterwards. Severath was greatly annoyed to be reminded of Eldar's lack of facial hair and henc the lack of shaving items, the details which further cemented the fact that he was destined to wear his facial hair to cover that 'grox face' of his... seriously petty women... petty eldar women.

"Ahhhh..." He exhaled as he examined the various perfumes of the vain species. He just hoped one of them wont cause him to fall into a orgazmic fit or something. Finding a decent one which he described or at least hopped he described as muscular by eldar standards he proceeded to search for some clothes as he placed his old ones in the... washing warpy thing, fuck it! If he was going to be executed in the imperium for labeling it as washing warpy thingy then fuck it! Opening one of the many drawers in the apartment he found a... stunningly elegant white suit! It was flamboyant in its designed but not overly decorated, perfect for his meeting today and a nice change to his usual armor, even if it wasnt exactly his style. Moving to his bed he saw a note there. Picking it up he saw the elegant handwriting in pure gothic litter the paper, it was signed by Orathain.

"Just wanted to tell you once more to stop taking the meds, you are behaving slightly outside your baseline and that is understandable considering the extra neurons you grew! Oh and by the way mother somehow convinced father to let her see you before your... well lets not give any surprises" A huge silly smiley face was draw here like :D ... for a deranged perverted cold yet kindhearted mad scientist kid he was Orathain sure was childish "In any case just be yourself, mother is best!" Just HOW did he get the note in here? was it here before he entered or? Ah fuck it might as well make the most of it!

"AHHH!" he exhaled happily as he jumped on his bed and stretched his arms and legs out. It felt good... really good... another thing was that Severath found that he enjoyed having longer hair because to lie on it was a rather nice feeling. Deciding against sleep he moved to the big crystal thing and put it on. He felt like a blank.

"Hello?" he said out loud but nothing happened. Then he thought about saying hello and the word echoed seemingly in his mind. So this was how it worked? oh well it was rather continent... and inconvenient if you had a dirty mind like most of the occupants here did. Now to test it. Focusing hard Severath thought of Sergej, straining his mind as he felt a vibration from the other side, sort of like ringing.

"Jelou?" A strange voice came from the other side and Severath was shocked as his mind seemingly switched colors, as if it worked between 3 to 5 times as faster and was filled with hormones. It was clear by the various kinky perverted and sadistic images that a Eldar had picked it up. Deciding not to test the aliens knowledge of gothic Severath painted a picture of the good sergeant and the alien giggled, laughed and cussed at him as anger, joy, childishness and a tiny bit of disgust mixed in the aliens mind.

"Just please put him on." Severath said politely to which the alien giggled even further, clearly amused at the human's clumsy attempt to use the xeno tech.

"yeah sure! but blow me first!" the alien said, its voice odd in the cloud they shared as it snickered at him.

"well fuck you as well then!" Severath said with little emotion and gave him the middle finger. The alien rolled its eyes in annoyance as if he was the wise one here.

"Just wait here." he said and the cloud went black. Knowing these xeno's he wouldnt be surprised if he didnt return at all. After nearly a minute a thankfully familiar mind intruded on Severath's own.

"Hello? HELLO?" Sergej spoke, trying to get a grip of things.

"Emperor! Sergeant dont shout like that! you will make a fool of yourself and give more comedy material to the bastards! just think and your thoughts will be conveyed to me!" Severath explained in words, not bothering to paint a mental picture to go alongside them.

"Severath? that you trooper?" Sergej asked, still slightly confused.

"YES!" Severath boomed, happiness overtaking him a bit. "I trust you have followed my endeavors?" He asked and the sergeant wasted no time in replaying, he always was a quick thinker.

"yes! You really kicked xeno ass out there!" Wow... it was rare to get this kind of enthusiasm from his superior. "I would have never thought Id be cheering along with these sadistic xeno's but I couldnt help myself as we watched you cut down other xenos! Althou our motivation to cheer was rather... different of course." He added and Severath opened his mouth instinctively to speak but he got no chance as his companion continued. "By the way I hope that xeno ass was worth it suffering hell in the Emperor's realm." he added and while Severath sensed his friend was trying to scold him he also sensed that Sergej couldnt bare himself to do that as his emotions were mostly positive.

"How is it down there?" Severath asked, wanting to catch up on the activities in the spire.

"Bad..." the quick thinking, but usually silent sergeant quickly filled him in. "Although they are... nice... to us at the moment and were so these past days with their medical attention and food they provided us with. Two of the penal soldiers snapped and either decided to somehow escape or perhaps they wanted to take down as many xenos with them as they could before dying. One was, thankfully, shot to death but the other was injured and... unfortunately survived." Amazingly Sergej sent him a mind image or better yet an entire video of it and Severath was amazed at the accuracy of it as he saw it as if through his own eyes. "To this day they are sending parts of him back and laughing at the recordings of him screaming... just this morning they sent his perfectly preserved eyes..." Sergej said and send the image and Severath tried not to look. Not that he was disgusted, he was far too... desensitized and immune to such things (because he was after all a tempestus scion) but he didnt want more bad feelings to overcome him at this point. "They were very angry at us then. Luckily 138 helped me persuade them we didnt have any part in it and that they shouldnt cut our tongues out... that woman is creepy..." Once more Severath tried to interject but his friend continued. "Your... bride came and saved the situation in the end, yelled and argued the ears off of our guards... for some reason she likes the 138... women... their code of sisterhood transcends both race and faith it seems..." he explained and Severath closed his eyes getting mentally tired of this. "You should see her... she may be our ticket out of here!" Sergej said and Severath sighed.

"Will do! Keep the men safe I am a bit busy at the moment..." he finally replied. "Ill try to convince the Archon to let us fight for him-" he said but Sergej cut him off.

"ARE YOU MAD!? We will die! And we should be fighting the xeno's not helping them!" Sergej protested, the mental landscape changing to match his anger. Severath sighed once more.

"Listen... at least they arent torturing us due to my lucky streak, we can not escape here... not without a void ship and even if somehow the 15 or so of us that remain could highjack a Eldar vessel, we can not hope to navigate it and I doubt we would find a willing pilot..." He said, giving his superior a moment to take the new info in. "On the other hand, I have earned some privilege with the Archon it seems and if we fight for him we may 'join' the kabal and then leave it once we get to real space" he explained himself.

"I dont like it Severath... but it does seem like its our only option... very well, do what you must with the Archon. Sergej out!" He said and the connection broke. Feeling blank darkness once more Severath took the crystal halo like thing off and put it in his place. Sigh for the n'th time he tried to life his spirit as he moved to the memory machine, or at least thats how he called it, in the corner of his room. Lying in it he was greeted once more by the VI thing and he asked to resume his session. Might as well get all his memories back if he was going to die a horrible death here.

"Processing..." The alien voice said "Year 232 of the milenium 42nd" It said and Severath started remembering things. The little details which were both entertaining but not important. Thankfully the machine seemed to be programmed not to give him some bad memories back, since he was sure he had 2 or 3 memories which shattered his ego and brought nightmares to his younger self but now he was unable to recall them. He smirked... and then his face went into shock as he saw himself stand in the line. He remembered this! He was 12 or 13 years old!

"My lord Inquisitor!... I can assure you!" Abo panted as he tried to keep up with the two forms. Out of the three coming to inspect the young men the fat form of father Abo was easily the most recognizable. Next to him and in the middle was the ancient, towering form of a very old man. Unlike Arathus, this person didnt bear any cybernetic implants like the tech priest did, instead seemingly being entirely organic. Still, it was quite obvious that he couldnt have lived to this age without the aid of the scions of Mars. His immense age was both obvious in his robed appearance, as if he was trying to hide his aged body but still emit strength and in his walking, as he clearly suffered from the old age walking symptoms, his motor functions clearly degraded considerably, but he was not to be detoured, marching forwards in front of the fat yet kind Abo.

"emjhm..." The tall figure cut Abo off, but from this distance it was impossible to decipher what the old man was saying or in this case mumbling. On his other side stood a woman... Severath felt his heart string and sing at the mere sight of her. She couldnt have been over 25 years of age, simply couldnt have been and while that still made her twice as old as he was he could feel the affection. He silently blushed as her mean glare turned into a cold yet bitter stare as she examined the men in front of her. Severath silently cursed his height as he belonged in the lowest 25% of the men, most of whom were older than him. She stepped forwards and nearer the line of men. Severath's heart sank.

"You!" She said, pointing to a tall, well built 16 year old man (he was a man by young Severath's standards) and she moved down the line. "You!" she said to another tall man. "You!" she continued and after a few selections she stood besides Severath. He could smell her expensive perfume. "You!" she said, pointing to Kale who stood next to Severath but she overlooked him. CURSE Kale's height! she moved down the line and in total called out between 10 and 12 men. "Those of you whom I called out step forwards." She said and the man did step out. For some strange reason Severath had the balls to step out even if he wasnt called out, standing proudly near Kale. Abo's face sunk as the woman casually approached and stared the cocky 13 year old in the face, not a glimpse of fear in his eye. The older Severath smiled at himself as he watched the scene unfold.

"You were not called out!" She said sternly but professionally. "I have no need of short, stubby storm troopers who wont last a second." She mocked him and realizing his cock up the young Severath went all in as he smirked back at her. The woman tried to hide her shock at his arrogance but her eye did twitch betraying her surprise and anger.

"Yet you are here among undergraduates..." He told her, opening his mouth as he spoke, making a short pause before continuing. "Tell me... inquisitor... is it perhaps that all the best, that all the better storm troopers were assigned to more worthy inquisitors?" He told her, still smirking. The woman was shocked and surprised beneath her face, but her upper layers only showed bitterness and anger. She turned to face the older man who simply looked at her, the tiniest of smirks barely visible on his old and well experienced face as Abo had a look of disappointed resignation. She looked at him as if pleading for advice, then as if she realized she was an inquisitor herself she turned to face young Severath.

"I could have your tongue... out..." She said pointing at him yet he didnt show any emotion besides cockiness, Kale standing besides him scared shitless. "Tell me! _storm trooper!_ " she said, twisting the word in her mouth as her red hair stood at her shoulder and her seemingly yellow eyes fixated on him in fury. "How do you want to die!?" she asked him. At first he still had a smirk on his face but then he feigned thinking as he rubbed his chin which was black from the bloody short hairs which refused to stop growing.

"From orgazmic shock... with my cock in your mouth as my heart explodes from my orgasm... in a bed, of course!" he added the last part, nodding his head as if it was just casual boy talk that he was having. The woman's face went wide in shock and surprise as she failed to act disgusted as she wanted. As if her facade was breaking she looked down at the ground, failing to eye him up even if he was shorter than her. Abo's blushing face moved sideways, his resignation confirmed once more. It was visible the woman wanted to look back at the older man for advice but on the other hand she didnt want to as she feared that would show her incompetence. Just then a miracle happened.

"..ehe...ehhhe...ehhehehhe..." The old man laughed, slowly and his voice full of age as his body begin to shook lightly. Severath wondered if the mere thought of laughter brought him pain. The red haired woman's yellow eyes went wide as she turned to face what Severath labeled as her mentor. "Looks like you have your first acolyte Tandema." Tandema... the name which will dominate his life for the next decade. Still at this point this didnt stop the confused woman from looking besides herself as if she was confused. The older Severath felt a tear of happiness roll down his eye as the event became engraved in his mind. Suffice to say, everyone here was surprised, except the old Lord Inquisitor. Severath remembered how his mate's cheered him on that night and the image shifted to the events that happened about a week later.

"Move ya magots!" Drill abbot Pakas was on a roll as all the older 18 to 20 year old fully trained storm troopers carried about, some driving the mechanicus supplied Leman Russ tanks on board the landed void ship. Emperor she was a beauty. The cruiser class of the Emperor's navy dubbed the undying as the fully grown men filled her up with supplies. It was the first proper space flight Severath would have, as he was too young to recall anything of his life on board. Funny... he felt his young self get sad as Pakas continued to make life hell for the younger recruits who were debriefed that they were to fill the holes in the regiments devoted to the inquisition and bring them to full strength.

"Dont worry..." kale said, leaning against the crates and hopping that Pakas wont catch his slacking off. "With a few months of warp travel, I was told we will have enough time to fill any lack of experience we might have!... acolyte!" He teased him and Severath brushed, recalling his reckless bravery.

"yeah..." he said shyly as he inspected the crate with the lasguns in them. Suddenly a wide, large black man dressed as if he came from a mixture of a jungle and desert worlds came before them. He wasnt ugly, but he wasnt too handsome either. Standing attention at the serious man, the two boys instinctively saluted.

"At ease troops..." he said, his voice deep and fairly charismatic. "I take it the short one is... Severath Stormspire?" He asked and Severath stepped forwards.

"Sir, yes sir!" he said, professionally but not too loudly.

"Huh... if you showed such professionalism in front of Tandema you wouldnt be here..." he mumbled to himself. "Very well, I am to take you to her." he said casually and Severath nodded and began gathering his things immediately. As he started following the man he heard Kale shout to him.

"Dont forget the condoms Sev!? Remember! Buy the Emperor protects variant!" He called out and his squad mates cheered in unison... until the thick end of Pakas's rod found them to teach them and purify them of their heretical ways. On his way to the ramp Severath saw Abo and Arathus chatting away near it. Feeling guilt and sadness that he didnt have a chance to say goodbye he spoke up.

"Excuse me, sir! Permission to say farewell to my teachers sir!" His professionalism reached its peak as the man turned around and cocked his eyebrow at him. Huffing and exhaling he spoke.

"Your lucky that I know how it feels like departing the schola. Fine, but make it snappy acolyte!" He ordered and Severath nodded.

"Thank you, sir!" He said before practically running towards the two. The two men were shocked to find him there. The tech priest's circuits flared up, detecting emotion as the fat drill abbot smiled.

"Abo! Arathus!" he said cheerfully.

"Acolyte..." Abo eyed him, raising his eyebrow as his bald head boomed with happiness.

"You fleshlings are amusing to me, to be so overcome by emotions and so intrigued and complex to have them... lead such paths..." Arathus said, not making a whole lot of sense, as usual. Still Severath smiled, feeling tears form up in his eyes.

"Just do as you were trained Severath, I know you will do the Emperor proud..." Abo said, kneeling besides the boy. The older Severath as well felt compelled to shed a tear so he fast forwarded it a bit when he and his guide entered the ship and navigated its corridors to one of the main rooms. Two officers, one as dark skinned as his guide and the other remarkably similar to his present day friend and superior Sergej, were in a heated debate, which was civil until the black officer stated something Severath found quite amusing.

"And what do you know of plasma? You Vlah!" He declared. Funny... Vlah didnt sound like an imperial name but what did Severath know? There were thousands of worlds under the Emperor's light so anything was possible. Still, the man's face twisted and turned at the mere mention of the name. He was openly angry as he became red in face.

"YOU FUCKING NIGGER!" He said to the man and the argument got so heated that all the people nearby turned to listen in. Severath and his guide stopped. Just then, as if dictated by fate Inquisitor Tandema and the old man appeared, as if out of nowhere. Everyone stood still, frozen and looked at the floor but faced the two... sept Severath who had his eyebrow raised. The two officers saluted and looked down at the floor in shame.

"what do you make of this Tandema?" the old man asked and Tandema knew he was testing her. She maintained a serious and stern look but she held as she placed a hand on her chin.

"Well... I have nothing against debate and sharing of professional opinions amongst the men, but insulting someone by their origin is unacceptable! As I heard officer Zorhan here was the first to audibly called professor Zulu out by his origin! All are slaves under the Emperor, regardless of origin!" She declared and her ancient mentor quickly corrected her.

"AHH! thats true!" he said, struggling to keep a strong speech to his age. "Negro... black in gothic isnt it. Slang term nigger for people of desert worlds... very good my pupil" he said and Tandema boomed with happiness underneath her demeanor, Severath could sense it. She hid her happiness good. "but..." the old man added and her happiness shattered. "You are wrong..." he said and she turned to face him. "It was officer Zulu who first called out officer Zorhan by his origin." he added.

"How?" she was quick to ask, eager to learn.

"Tell me... do you know what Vlah means?" He asked her and taking a few seconds to scour her mind she shook her head.

"no" she said.

"Well then..." The old man spoke. "Let Zorhan here illuminate the matter." he said, pointing to the officer.

"Sir! M'lady!" Zorhan spoke regally and professionally. "I belong to a group of people dating back to ancient Terra herself! Ours was one of the main peoples to go to the stars and to this day we in our entirety make up a considerable percentage of people in the Imperium... even if some of us arent aware of our heritage..." he explained. "Slavs we were called, by most accounts." He added and made a pause.

"And?" Tandema, raising her eyebrow.

"Vlah was an ancient insult which survived to this day... if someone calls you a Vlah he is basically saying you are not a Slav and you are only pretending to be... to my people it is a grave insult." he explained and Tandema looked down, ashamed of her lack of knowledge in front of her mentor. "Sir! Madam! I do apologies to both you and officer Zulu! There are Slavs who have settled desert worlds and have dark skin themselves..." He added.

"Well pupil... what are you going to do?" the old robbed man asked. Tandema rubbed her chin once more.

"What do you suggest, Lord Inquisitor Veter?" she asked, wanting his advice.

"Any punishment which silences them yet does nothing about the problem isnt helpful... and will only build resent towards you amongst the men..." he explained to her and she soaked up all the knowledge as the two officers looked down in shame. "A punishment that is both suiting and fitting AND which will fix the problem is this... have lieutenants Zulu and Zohran deploy themselves and their regiments together for the next 3 engagements... that way they will either learn to fight and live together... or die together... alongside with their men..." He explained and the girl's eyes flared at the wisdom of her master. "If not for themselves, they will learn to cooperate for the lives of their men..." he explained and dismissed them. With that the crowd dissipated and the two entered their private room.

"I hope Veter has a wisdom behind bringing you to be a pupil to his pupil..." the guide said as they neared the same room where the two entered. Nodding to him the guide let him enter alone.

"No knocking? My, quite stubborn and unruly arent we?" Tandema spoke, her elegant, wealthy yet practical outfit marking her as an Inquisitor. Still, quite unlike his perception of her, Severath noticed she had her booted feet on the desk.

"Well forgive me... but I WAS born on a void ship." Severath said, hopping that the joke that said Void ships didnt have doors on them was universal. She merely raised her eyebrow.

"Was that suppose to be funny?" she asked and he quickly rebuffed her.

"No, it was supposed to be and it IS the truth." he informed her, letting her momentum fall flat on her. Perhaps it was the lack of female contact? Or perhaps it was his puberty that allowed him to be so arrogant and confident with her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tell me... Severath... what do you see?" she asked. Ahhh... a test! Was she trying to determine his abilities? Trying to find a spot for him in her entourage?

"Plenty of things? What do you want to hear?" he asked her. She continued the staring contest.

"Tell - me - everything." she demanded coldly.

"From a mental standpoint: I see a woman so desperate to please her mentor she is willing to go farther for that than she is actually willing to go for becoming a real Inquisitor, even if that is her desire as well." he said, seeing her eye twitch. "From my own standpoint I see a woman, my superior, trying to determine my skills and trying to find a place for me in the crew." he spoke. "From a physical standpoint I see that you are trying to assert yourself, kicking your feet up in the air and showing me that you dont care but you actually do, as is evidenced by your crossed arms and your eye twitch, betraying the fact that I do leave an impression on you." he said and this time she bore his teeth at him. "But that can be from the fact that your mentor is here and that you want to show off in front of him." he said, even if Veter was no were to be seen. She was a bit shocked to hear this, but again kept that underneath her skin.

"ho-ho-ho" the thick, deep laughter was heard once more as Veter stepped out of seemingly nowhere. "You continue to impress Severath... perhaps I should have tutored you as well..." He said and from the corner of his eye Severath sensed Tendema's heart sink... deep. "But I am too old for that, so I am leaving you in the capable hands of your new mistress Tendema!" he said, pointing a gloved hand towards a woman. Great... thought older Severath to himself... I was always a slave to women... perhaps thats where I got my weakness for a pretty face? "Domina Tendema... quite a nice ring to it, dont you agree?" The Lord Inquisitor spoke, Domina being another word for mistress in high Gothic. The young Severath smiled. "But do go on, I want more of your observations." He said, before taking a seat himself.

"Well... from her standpoint I see a young arrogant prick who has humiliated me in front of my mentor who I want to impress... and I see a potential subordinate whom Im going to have to teach some manners to. Of course I need to assess his skills first." he said, turning back to the angry woman. "speaking of which." He said before moving up to Tandema. Older Severath facepalmed himself for the next thing he did... which was get on his knees and look at her. "Im sorry for what I did... my actions and words were not... appropriate... the reason why I did so was to escape that Evil Pakas... one my drill abbots... if I stayed on that world I would either go crazy and kill him, or wither away... I hope to make it up to you somehow and if it takes kissing your boots for me to thank you for getting me out of there than I will kiss them." He said and the woman looked at him in surprise.

"Quite aware, isnt he?" she asked looking to her mentor for confirmation. "Now onto your skills!" She demanded.

"While I am young and inexperienced, I am good at killing, studying and... while not obeying properly I am good at being loyal..." he explained and the woman smirked in victory.

"Both quite wise and honest of you." Her mentor spoke. "But do tell me, what would you do if you were in Tandema's place and you saw someone like you enter with such an attitude?" he asked the boy.

"Simple... I wouldnt punish him here... because he could lie to his squad mates and turn them against me as well, but I would show him a lesson... you do have one of those older solid projectiles here right?" he said and Veter nodded. "I would shoot him in the leg, not the knee! but the leg so he recovers soon to teach him a lesson and then I would visit him, try to get on his good side and reward him with a rank to ensure his loyalty and to ensure the quality of leadership in my men." he explained. Man... his younger self was quite an ass holy pretend to know it all, thought Severath.

"Very good... although your methods could use some details... have you ever killed someone?" the man asked Severath, his voice struggling to remain strong but enduring none the less. "Anything sentient?" he added.

"No..." Severath admitted but managed not to blush. Both Tandema and Veter smirked, as if in victory.

"Both of you, follow me." Veter said as he pushed himself out of the room. Not wanting to watch the entire walk, Severath teleported himself to a... lower part of the ship, where screams were being heard constantly... the rooms here shamed him and reminded him that humanity and Eldar... at least in their darker variants, werent so dissimilar after all. None of the three flinched as they approached a rusty cell which held a pale, apparently blond human with red, sunken eyes and a... mark of some sorts on his forehead. The mark was a black eight pointed star and was menacing in nature.

"Please! NO MORE! PLEASE! BY YOUR GOD AND MINE! **NO MORE!** " the wrenched creature shouted as he held up his hands, clearly missing a few digits. It semi naked form bore numerous scars.

"You deserve absolutely no pity **_heretic_**!" Tandema spat, her face twisted as if toxic during her speech but she spat the last word out. So THIS was a heretic... he was thought all about what... happened... to the people who betrayed or abandoned the Emperor... hell even he and his mates were being punished for 'heresies' when they skipped a prayer or two but... young Severath's mind raced to find a rational explanation behind WHY was this man... well... why did he betray the Emperor? Sure the conditions werent ideal for life, if his schola world was of any referential point but... what would they gain by abandoning the Emperor?

"I can sense your puzzled..." Veter spoke as the air in the holding cells was cool... vapor forming and water dropping from the rusted roof and pipes. "Tell me, do you know what that man's mark is? Does any of this sound... familiar to you?" he asked young Severath. The boy shock his head.

"Only reminds me of those grueling stories about what happens to bad boys and girls who disobey the Emperor... but I can not deduce his thoughts? I mean sure, Emperor is strict... but he is not blind... he wont damn you if you skip a prayer or two right? And what caused him to abandon our beloved monarch? I mean what could he gain from abandoning the one back on Terra? Our father and guardian? What could these gods of his possibly offer that our Emperor can not?" he asked the older man, but the wretched thing spoke.

"EVERYTHING!" he said out loud, his blood shot eyes gleaming with pain and anger under the diminished light.

"SILENCE!" Tendema called out and spat at him, causing the creature to screech and shiver. There was a brief pause before Veter turned to Severath who was watching this with confusion and amusement.

"Go ahead... ask him anything..." Veter spoke, a sly smirk appearing on his ancient face. Now this was a part Severath WANTED to skip... but he couldnt... he shouldnt... he should be remembered... he needed to remember himself, to remind himself.

"Tell me... can you answer my question?" he asked the mutilated thing. "What can your gods offer that the God Emperor can not? How do you know they are even real?" he asked.

"EVERYTHING!" the creature screeched as it slammed its head across the bars, grabbing them with the few fingers it had left. "They can give you ANYTHING! Anything if you are worthy! yes! yes! ahahahha! And I know they are real because I feel their blessings upon me! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW YOUR EMPEROR IS REAL?!" the thing responded. Tendema was disgusted to her core and wanted to move in, but an outstretched arm from her master stopped her from interfering.

"Simple..." Severath said. "I doubt that an entire galactic empire could simply exist without a monarch to guide it, to make it, to rule it. What, do you think all men were created and should be equal? You are not a fool are you?" he asked the creature, trying to defend his faith.

"AHAHAHAHH! THE CORPSE IS REAL! But thats just what it is... A CORPSE! NOTHING MORE!" The creature proclaimed.

"SILENCE!" Tendema spat and the creature screeched away in horror. Once more her mentors stopped and scolded her.

"Now now, this is the best way to learn... a vaccine against corruption, for when the temptation is the greatest he must break away." he said to her and after a risen eyebrow Severath continued his conversation.

"Tell me how and why you converted away from our glorious Emperor." Severath said. The creature smiled and laughed through its diminished and withered form.

"Quite simple!" the creature finally spoke. "A farmer we waz!" he said. "On a simple argi world! A FARMER WE WAZ!" he repeated himself. "YET WE STARVED! WE STARVED WE DID!" he said, spitting and hissing in anger. "OH THE OFFICIAL THEY TOOK THE FOOD THEY DID! ALL IN THE NAME OF THE GOD EMPEROR!" he spat and Tandema bore her teeth in anger.

"that food must have been used to feed the starving masses of a hive world next to you. Better that few starve than millions!" Severaht defended the actions of the officials of the administratum, yet he knew they were famous for their cock ups.

"NO! LIES!" the creature hissed. "THE FAT BASTARDS TOOK THE FOOD FOR THEMSELVES THEY DID! AAHAHHA!" it laughed.

"Ahh..." Severath sighed. "so what did you do?" he asked.

"So we prayed we did!" it spat. "We prayed to the 'god-Emperor!'" it mocked the name, further angering the red haired woman. "Yet he didnt answer... then we prayed to anything other than the corpse emperor we did! We even prayed to the daemons those petty priests of the corpse emperor spoke of, the ones he allegedly defeated, he didnt!" it explained before it bused into tears of happiness. "and they blessed us! THEY BLESSED US THEY DID!" it proclaimed.

"How?" Severath was quick to ask. The creature looked at him and ran its hand over its branded forehead.

"They gave us the mark they did! And we wuz never hungry since!" It declared. Turning to face the two Severath was quickly given confirmation.

"Its true... the thing hasnt eaten anything since it got here... and it hasnt lost a kilo..." Veter confirmed.

"BUT THATS NOT ALL! ANYTHING YOU wants, yes! ANYTHING! It can be yours! If you bow and pray!" the creature continued its ravings. "Unlike the corpse god who doesnt give anything and takes all!" the thing spoke. Just then Severath didnt know how to defend his faith, Veter himself confirmed that what this creature was saying was true.

"And do your gods have a place for you in your afterlife?" he asked

"OH THEY DO, THEY DOES!" the creature boomed. "Either one of demz takes us! Our souls the good preacher said! Or they divide our souls so we enjoy all of their paradises!" it's eyes glimmered with pure happiness even in its diminished form. "Or We are born again! As daemons ourselves!" it boomed. Finally turning to Veter Severath tried to look at him sanely and while this was indeed a test, that much was obvious he was desperately looking for rational reasons to defend his viewpoint.

"These daemons we create Severath... with our every though, our every emotion they grow stronger." Veter told him, making the matters worse. Severath remembered how shitty he felt at that point. But his resolve steeled itself, as if guided by the god Emperor himself! With tears in his eyes he spoke.

"Then he exists to save us from ourselves!" He declared and turned to the heretic. "Emperor made you a human, Emperor made you struggle! He wanted you to struggle! Abandoning him you are happy yet no longer human!" He declared and shouted at the perplexed creature. "We are in this world to be tested and rewarded in the afterlife, if its truly the pleasures of... inhumanity that you desire and if you indeed did chose them and this inhuman after life is which you desire, then I understand why we must fight in this realm! And quite possibly in the next one!" Severath declared. "I can understand your weakness... and your anger that you had to wait till your death to get the Emperors justice for you and for the corrupt officials... I can understand all of it!" Severath said, tears pouring out of his eyes as anger gripped him. "Hell! If your weakness didnt doom us I would even let you life BUT!..." He panted in anger. "But im sorry... I can not let your weakness spread... I can not let more humans become something less than human because of you... so I will send you to your gods!" He declared. The creature smiled and grinned, revealing that his face was missing a few teeth.

"YOU WILL!?" it asked and Severath nodded. "THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU OH KIND ONE! AHAAH! THIS ONE WILL SPEAK KINDLY OF YOU TO ITS GODS! IT PROMISSES!" the creature got erratic at the idea of its death, the final relieve from this torture.

"Steel yourself Severath... and remember your first kill." Veter spoke and the older Severath watched with mixed emotions as Veter handed Severath his sword and moved to open the rusty cell door. The creature didnt even try to fight as it fell face down as the rusted door screeched.

"Enjoy your afterlife with your gods creature!" Severath said as the mutilated man offered its neck willingly. It smiled at him, looking human for the first time.

"May your torment in the service of the Emperor be light, brother." It spoke... its first utterly human words... or at least the first since it spoke to Severath. Ohhh he recalled the emotions that gripped him then. As if sensing that looking him in the eye delayed the killing stroke the creature looked away and closed its yellow, blood shot eyes. Thinking of a prayer to the Emperor both for himself and for the creature, Severath swung his sword professionally... and cut the man's head clear from his body... Watching with VERY mixed feeling Severath thought 'right... enough memories for today'.


	30. Chapter 30

**CapitalClassShip- yup! Not worth losing your soul to daemons in any case! PAIN NOW! REWARD IN THE AFTERLIFE!**

Severath brushed tears away from his eyes as he got off the machine. Those were tears of mixed emotions as he was overcome. Not only was his nervous system a wreck from the medication and the hell he experienced these past few days but he was stuffed with a few years worth of memories just now, intense memories with intense emotions which he relived over again. Luckily his white dress didnt get wrinkled from his lying position and he was ready to meet the Archon when called for. He was hungry and contemplated eating something from the replicator thing, but he chose not to as sadness closed down his stomach and henc his appetite. Just when he thought of getting a moments rest the doorbell rang. Gathering himself Severath moved to the door and opened it. He didnt know it at the time but what happened next would be a important event for the future. In front of the door stood a tall Eldar woman, dressed in a traditionally Eldar dress but it was more of a craftworld design rather than the Dark kin variant. Her hair was red and long, almost identical to his bride's. Her eyes were green and wisdom was plenty in them, her face was... unique and human only in a vague shape as was the case with most noble's here yet... she seemed a bit older... her face betrayed the fact that she had experienced many strong emotions in her long long life. Still, the inhuman woman had aged quite well. She greatly resembled Eladril but while her daughter was more human like in appearance the older Eldar was more human in her movement, for while Eladril (the bitch she was) held herself with elegance (except when she was pissed or bitchy) her mother was more calm and collected, henc her stance also bore more regality. As if sensing his thoughts the woman rose her eyebrow and smirked at him.

"What? You thought Id be taller?" she asked and Severath blushed in embarrassment. That rang a bell... a familiar bell. It was certainly a memory he had yet not unlocked. He smiled at her back and responded.

"If you are referring to my memories then Im sorry but I have not reached that part yet." he said and the gentle woman gave him a warm look of understanding. "How rude of me..." he said, getting out of the way. "Do come in." he said offering to her. She nodded and entered the room.

"Its kind off odd, isnt it?" she asked turning around to face him as she entered. "You are inviting me inside your apartment yet it belongs to me and my husband, as does all of the spire." she said, emphasizing the 'your part' her teeth were remarkable and perfect, as she was despite the age showing on her. He continued to blush, feeling nervous and shameful at her, complete and polar opposite of what he felt when he talked to her husband.

"I do want to send my apologies to master Vel'arath for my behavior the last time I spoke to him." He said and the woman rose her eyebrow once more, quite subtly, the only betraying feature of her passing curiosity.

"You know, height wasnt your only problem when you were a trooper... you are too emphatic to kill that which you find too similar to yourself... you lack the enjoyment necessary when making the killing blow, looking your foe in the eyes when he dies, his soul leaving his body... orks were easy, since they didnt look human enough but Eldar..." she said, looking him in a peculiar manner. "That... and you were a sucker for a pretty face." she said, smiling gently at him. "You still are, Severath." she said and he blushed even harder. Looking aside in shame he spoke once more.

"Well do you have it?" he said, barely daring myself to look at her. For a fraction of a second he saw her face say 'have what?' but she immediately understood the question before he even finished it. "The empathy your kin lacks?" he finished, but there was no need for it.

"That depends." she said cordially. "are you on your knees or on your feet? Are you on all fours begging me to take a syringe out of your eye socket? are your limbs still in pristine condition when you are near me?" she asked him. He looked sideways once more, feeling mighty nervous for some reason. "So yes... I do have it unfortunately... and yes I can and am reading your thoughts... and yes you are nervous because of me, but not because of it." she said and Severath's face went tomato red as he struggled to look at her. Smiling at him he felt the uneasiness go away, all of a sudden. "And yes, _all_ Eldar like the sound of their voice... but to be specific gothic is a poor language when it comes to... descriptions, so for a sentence in Eldar I use three or more in gothic." she said, finally explaining the mystery behind the... dont think about it Severath, you will get in trouble if this lady reads your bad thoughts of her race... crap! Severath thought as he saw her face betray her own thoughts about his thoughts.

"Do sit down." he said. "I would want to make you feel at home, but you already are home." he said without thinking, or at least he tried to. She giggled in a mature manner.

"Thats true." she said, taking a seat at the table which connected the kitchen to the main room. "Tell me Severath, do you know why Im here?" she asked him genuinely. He blushed as he tried to think of a reason.

"Id like to think you want to know your future son in law... but Id probably get called a mon'keigh for that by most Eldar." he said, his cheeks flaring up once more as he looked down at the floor in shame. Only this time... he wasnt sure was it the work of the Eldar in front of him. She giggled politely once more.

"Well, yes, you could say that... but what is your 'rational' opinion?" she asked and Severath didnt remove his gaze from the floor as the answer came up inside him.

"The girl your steward send me said you are the kindest of your kind... but she didnt inform me that you are as beautiful as the stars that pierce through the warp itself to reach this place. In fact... I dare to say they themselves fell ashamed at your presence." He said, not entirely sure was it the woman's witchcraft which implanted these emotions and thoughts within him or were they his own, but his gut feeling said they were. As soon as he finished uttering the words he spoke, the woman gasped and waved her hand towards herself, clearly flattered.

"OH MY!" she said regally. "I am flattered Severath! I am flattered indeed! But please do not continue your thoughts! For you will make my daughter most jealous indeed! And the last thing I need is my own flesh and blood at my throat because of a man's sake!" she said, blushing slightly herself and feigning brushing motion with her hand as if she wanted to cool herself.

"May you please stop reading my thoughts? Im just... too embarrassed by the fact..." Severath said, still blushing furiously as the entire bizarre thing progressed.

"By the fact that you're so much weaker than me?" she asked, once more positive emotions danced on her face. Her words were confident, but not arrogant... at least not completely. "Well you know I cant do that, I cant allow you to plot behind my back dear human, but I will stop reacting to your thoughts, that will please you." she told him. He continued to feel deeply embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Thanks..." he said meekly. "If my memory serves your name is Tala'drel, is it not mistress?" he asked, still meek in her presence.

"mhmmm so polite! To call me by such a title, although fitting for my race it is always pleasant to be called such a way from a human who does so of his own free will... and of one who has had women in the past, whom he called with such a title for great joy!" She practically purred and he still couldnt bare to look at her as she was sitting and he was looking down at the floor. "But yes. That is my name human, Tala'drel..." she spoke, the elegance of her voice and the elegance of her name making Severath want to fall to his knees. "Taladrela if you spoke with a craftworld accent..." she added. "Or she who brings the springs in gothic." she continued and Severath gasped. Eldar truly was more... expressive it seemed.

"Can you tell me why everyone in your family whom I met so far has read my memories?" he asked, feeling hot. "I know they can be... interesting compared to a normal human's but I thought that no actions of my kind interest you... except the ones that can harm you." he spoke honestly and once more she smiled in a very mature but seemingly good natured manner.

"Well, Severath... here is the thing..." She said, becoming much more serious as she got up and off of the chair. "You see... I know you know a lot about my race." she said approaching the window to the part of the room that... had the ability to manifest his thoughts. "And while I see you are yet to remember your training and education on us, you do know that psychic powers are banned in Commoragh, right?" she asked, not looking at him and he dared to look up at her back and her red hair.

"Yes... Arad said something about it. He also said that your husband is a bit lax on such restrictions." he explained, knowing full well that she already knew all of this.

"Correct..." she said. "And of our fair 'Kabal', what do you know?" she asked, still not turning to face him. Kind of a pointless question as she could read everything she wanted to know... still Severath was much pleased with getting a chance to speak in a normal way with any person here, human or otherwise.

"Not much Im afraid... I do know your husband spoke of how he detested calling it that. How you are members of a noble house in Commoragh and how you are royalty or at least nobility." he explained. Looking at the reflection on the window he saw her smirk at this.

"Correct..." she said. There was a brief moment of silence before she turned her head a bit to look at him with her eyes. He immediately looked down in some sort of shame. "Do you want to know the history of our 'kabal'? Of our noble house?" she asked.

"Very much so! If I may be so bold, I want to know as much about the family and the history in this spire... if I am to enter it." he spoke frankly. She was quick to answer.

"Ahhh... so brave of you! Very well! I shell indulge you." She explained and turned around to sit down at the bed. Motioning with her hand Severath immediately sat down on a chair to get down on her level. Even if the chair was slightly higher than the bed, the high xeno woman was still taller than him. He nodded as she looked at him and she began to speak, as if telling a tale to a young child. "This is the story behind the 'Deadman' The corpse that is the symbol of our house. Long long ago, before the stars became cold with the cold touch of she who thirsts, our Empire was great... With such a great empire there needed to be a safe port in the webway for commerce to boom and blossom. Hence, our dear Commoragh was created. Along the main body of it many sub realms were created, added, connected or absorbed by it. This is one such realm." she said, pointing to the floor and making a pause to make sure he understood her, when he nodded she continued. "Back then our Empire had many noble houses and naturally some formed in Commoragh herself. When this sub or satellite realm was created a very rich Eldar by the name of Burzh'uhoj wanted to build a great spire, a magnificent spire! To serve as its capital! Or at least as its administrative center..." she said, making a pause to giggle. "Now Burzh'uhoj wasnt a noble himself, but he wanted to become one by building this spire beneath our feet." she explained. "But the strands of fate were... odd... they weaved it so that a small... wretched creature somehow learned of his plan... Stories tell of an Eldar, short and weak, almost human like if one could say. In our tales we call him Smrtnik... which means mortal. This 'mortal' was weak, but wise. Upon hearing the plans of the greedy Burzh'uhoj he went and immediately bought the space upon which this spire was build." she said and Severath found himself lost in the woman's story. "Burzh'uhoj approached him and, owning pretty much all of the sub realm, offered a very high amount to buy it off of the miserable, crippled Mortal. But Smrtnik was wise, wise indeed and he asked Burzh'uhoj 'what do you intend to do with the spire once you build it?'" Severath sat at the edge of his seat as he paid close attention. "Burzh'uhoj laughed and openly admitted he would sell both it and his entire holdings in the sub realm if he was given a noble title as well. So... Smrtnik stroke a deal with him. He would give him the large lot for free BUT!" she said, raising her elegant finger as the tricky part came. "The clause of condition in the contract he demanded! That if no noble wanted to buy the spire he would give Smrtnik the spire itself and his holdings in the satellite realm." Severath rose his eyebrow in turn. Crafty bastard... he thought smugly and smirked. "He was!" she confirmed, but Severath still wondered how the Eldar pulled it off. "The construction was long and costly, utilizing latest technology of space bending, so the spire is ten times larger inside than on the outside!" she explained and Severath's interest flare. "yes! And there is even a failsafe mechanism if the walls of the spire are breached, it itself will bend the space around the gap, allowing normal entry to the entire sub dimension that is inside the spire, that we occupy right now, at this very moment!" She pointed to the floor. Severath was greatly intrigued. "Once the construction finished..." she smirked here and her face seemingly became younger and more like her daughters. "Burzh'uhoj send invitations to all the nobles all across the Empire to, as it was custom at the time, check the property out before buying it. But Smrtnik was crafty... and he changed the dates on all the invitations so they would arrive a year late. Suffice to say... Burzh'uhoj was devastated when no one came to check out his glory, his peak, the crown of his achievement!" she said and Severath smirked, his eyes going wide as if he was a child and happy that the hero of the story won. "He honestly thought the nobles didnt even want to look at his creation, let alone buy it and give him a title of his own... So... he took his life." she said, dropping the tone and the atmosphere as well. "But not before giving Smrtnik the spire and practically the entire realm." she concluded, closing her eyes gently as if imagining and reliving it... her entire tale, yet she was unphased.

"fascinating..." Severath honestly said. "What happened next?" he eagerly asked.

"Well..." she began once more, raising and straightening herself. "The nobles started coming in and after a few Lovacka's or 'Lies' from Smrtnik they came to believe he managed to gain control of all the sub realm and this magnificent spire through his skill alone... which was true in letter but not the... spirit of the thought..." she said, looking at him sideways joyfully. He smiled at her warmly. "So... they rewarded him with a noble title of his own... that is the short, yet incredibly popular and widely know version of how our house came to be." she finished.

"Well I humbly thank you for sharing it with me. I found it most pleasant, educational and entertaining." He told her, in a humble and gentle tone. She nodded maturely at him.

"Im glad you did. My husband thinks it is not worth teaching the... lesser races about the glorious history about our house." She explained.

"That makes me even more thankful." he admitted. "I am sad that... the current arrangement exists between our two races... how come you arent teaching your slaves to speak Eldar? Instead of learning gothic yourself? Is it considered indecent to teach slaves a... proper language? Or is Eldar too darn hard?" he asked. The woman touched her chin for a moment before replying.

"That answer requires a long explanation... I will tell you but I suggest to you that you ask me more pressing and important questions regarding you and your situation." she told him, seriously but genuinely. He blushed at her.

"Quite right..." he said. "Well... what is keeping your husband from summoning me?" he asked, subtly wanting to know how much time he had left to enjoy his small freedom. She clearly read this.

"Well... if you really want to know, he has called for a war meeting nearly 4 hours ago and if protocol was followed the said meeting would be well underway by now but..." she stopped and exhaled, giving away a hint of frustration. "some of his outlaying vassals, very important frontier, front line vassals were... delayed to say the best. So now we are awaiting them before we can begin." she explained. She saw his nod of understanding and she added, half heartedly. "He worries too much these times..." she said, her phrasing of words odd to him. "But I gave him a handjob, that calmed him down a bit." Tala'drel spoke and he blushed. As if reading his thoughts she continued. "what?" she asked smirking.

"Nothing..." he said under his breath as he tried to speak before thinking. "I just thought of you as a lady thats all..." he admitted in shame and looked away. She smiled at him, baring her seemingly perfect, pearl like teeth.

"Oh Severath... you poor human..." she said, her voice genuine and Severath found that no offence was intended. "I _am_ a lady but I am a _Dark Eldar_ lady, a **_Eldarith Ynneas"_** she said, her tongue, face and seemingly her very soul turning as she spoke the words in her own tongue. "I, nor any Eldar nor Human woman is a lady because she says or thinks she is." she said, making a pause and letting her beautiful face linger. "we females of our two races do everything males do. We eat, drink, sleep..." she said, once more mesmerizing Severath and sending him in a hypnotic trance. It was as if they were having a conversation where he was thinking, she was reading his thoughts and speaking out loud so he could hear her. In fact... Severath dared to conclude she spoke very little... especially compared to the amount of information she was prying from his head, but she said... the amount of information she said in the few words she spoke were... remarkable. "We also do the nasty things you do as well. Kill, lie, cheat... we shit, we despair, we fart." she said, her dominant aura seemingly pressing Severath down, feeling the shame of her words. "So no Severath, I am no lady because I can come here and look pretty, hell I aint even a lady because I look pretty for my husband." She said, once more taking pause. "No... I am a Lady because I do whatever it takes to better my family, my husband and my children in this cruel cruel existence we are living in, Severath." she said sadly and he felt her pain as her beautiful face dropped. "I am willing to crawl, beg, do the most evil and unnatural things imaginable to keep my family safe..." she continued, the aura around her getting dark, as if the darkness of the void overcame her. "... and I am willing to risk any horrific fate which may befell me in order to keep those close to me safe... and I need not tell you how plenty of such fates are to be found in this place..." she said, almost whispering. " _That_ Severath, is why Im a lady..." she said, finishing her monologue as he looked down in shame. She was correct... still, he had to ask.

"Any your daughter? Would she do the same?" he asked, his face low and humble.

"Which one?" she asked, raising her eyebrow but lowering it as she read his mind. "Oh Eladril? what about her?" she asked but nodded as she continued to read him. "ahhh... I see. The flame of passion which you will marry?" she giggled as he finally looked up at her. "Yes, that is the meaning of her word. I take it that we no longer need to discuss the definition of the word 'lady' so let me answer you..." she said, crossing her legs and grabbing her knee for support as she looked up and took a moment to respond. "She will learn... she is still learning, give her a century or so, no one becomes a lady over night!" she explained and leaned her head against her arms in what Severath described as a cute manner. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that he didnt know what to say. Still, his thoughts betrayed him. "ahhh... well you _can_ get her to stop killing you, thats for certain." she said looking sideways as she thought. Finally Severath could bare it no longer but once more she was ahead of him as she shot him a serious look. "You want to speak? then do so!" she practically commanded, but in a friendly manner.

"Mistress forgive me... but you do not mind me being your daughter's mate? I mean... I am a human? We are as different as we can be. Your kind thinks of mine as slaves and mere animals with barely any sentience and mine... well lets not get into how human's treat xenos. What I want to say is. You are not against this at all?..." he spoke, glad that finally it was his turn to speak properly. "And yes I want her to stop killing me, can you please tell me what I must do in order to get there? Or at least tell her not to attack me." he said, offering his hand slightly look a nerdish school boy on his first time trying to seduce a sister in training. "I can understand her... I can understand her disgust for me... and after all of this... I wish her no harm, I even wish her all the happiness she can find I just... I just want to go home..." he said, feeling tears slowly rise in his eyes. Pathetic... he survived months on the front and nearly a month behind ork lines... he knew that much even without remembering it, he was a storm trooper and here he was crying because he was in a mean place... because he was in a tough place... to be fair Commoragh WAS just one step bellow living in the warp but still. At first she smirked at him, then her face showed a bit of empathy before she spoke.

"For the answers you seek I will need to speak some history once more, do you mind that?" she asked cocking her head and he immediately shook his. "Good!" she said joyfully before she began. "I asked you did you know that Psychic powers were banned in this city because... well I think you can pick up the pieces by now." she said and he nodded politely. "They are banned for good reason Sevarath. She who thirsts..." she spoke shivering before continuing. "The daemon your kind calls Slaanesh" she said the name as a toxic as possible and under her breath. "Eats away at our souls constantly... and as the agent of the Inquisition you should already know that Psyker souls burn brighter, serving as beacons for more daemons and the brighter the soul burns the more daemons are attracted to both it and they can pin point the locations of other souls within the city... after all the founders of Commoragh never planned for the fall to happen... so the warp is separated from us... but we are not protected from it." she sadly said, looking sideways before looking at his eyes. He immediately looked down in shame. "I however... break this rule, risking my soul for my family... if Vect, the arrogant dick who owns Commoragh confirms that I indeed am a farseer then we are all in trouble here Severath... a tiny black hole or a collapsing star the size of one of your balls is all it takes for the Tyrant of Commoragh to kill us all, the entire sub realm... and that is the best fate we can get human." she spoke honestly and Severath felt deep sorrow at her words. "Now to be specific, I am no farseer... but my mother was a farseer of craftworld Ulthwe , captured during a mission and brought to this spire... At that time..." she said, stopping slightly. "Vect..." she shivered. "had yet to come to power... so she was free to practice her art... Still, as a prisoner no one wanted her... her body and pain and torment they all desired... but her as a person no one did..." she spoke softly but still dominated the room with her aura. "All except my father... who bought her, freed her, valued her... loved her..." she spoke, smiling one of the happiest smiles Severath saw an Eldar bore. "He was a noble and while it did take... sometime..." she chuckled "for her to love or at least not hate a Dark Eldar, eventually she stopped hating him, trying to murder him and or run away... and she loved him back... I was born out of that union and my mother thought me the art..." she explained. There was a pause now and Severath swallowed, risking interrupting her by talking.

"What happened next?" he asked. She shot him a mean look and he regreted talking at all.

"Well... when peace comes or at least a more peaceful time I will tell you the whole story and answer any questions your heart may harbor... but to answer your previous question now properly..." she said, shifting in her chair. "When you came to us... when those silly two young nephews of mine Kujica and Ker brought you, you were unremarkable..." she said honestly shaking her head and Severath felt ashamed. "yet another human to full my family... yet another creature who must die for us to survive... All the arrangements were made. The Levati Kabal is considerably weaker than us, but because Vect suspects that... for some silly reason my husband went insane and married a psyker..." she said rolling her eyes as emotion bursed from her. "He decided to support the Levats... now because of that we could not go to war with them... and had to make an alliance... Funny..." she said, smirking."Still... now that the Lord Levat has shown himself to be a weakling as is his son, Lord Vect has publicly cut all ties with him, as he hates weaklings more than any other." she told him and Severath smiled happily, seemingly sharing her joy. "Damnation is preferable to him than weakness and now without his protection my husband can wage war proper with Levat and conquer them, he has waited 2 centuries to do so!" she proclaimed with a smile. "Now, at first Eladril actually liked the Levat boy... but in my visions I saw him beating her... and their children..." she said, her face as serious and as stern as a rock. "At that moment I saw no alternative course in the future, you and your friends will die and the alliance would be formed... and then..." she said and Severath's face lifted with seeming joy and pride. "You surprised all of us!" she said, smiling widely. "Dont get me wrong, I was not trained on a craftworld but my mother's training and my own experience make up greatly for it and on average when I see the event which will definitely come to pass, to simply it for you, I am wrong only 3 times per century... Your Emperor does protect you Severath!" she said and Severath boomed with happiness, his heart pounding inside his chest as if it would explode from joy as tears came to his eyes, tears of happiness that is. "The old Levat wanted his son's life spared, but the humiliation hurt him." she continued but the pleasant feeling stayed. "And in his anger demanded the tradition be held true, which it would be either way because my husband is a stucker for tradition, the traditions of this house being VERY important to him. So... the decision for you to marry Eladril was both a surprising and a snap one... quick one." she explained. He smiled at her, daring to look at her in the eyes. "Then I read your memories and saw that you are a good man Severath..." she said placing her hand on his shoulder and he felt warmth eminate from it. "A good one, not a zealot like some humans, not scum like some others... but a decent man who wanted to do good for his country and kin... and I felt sorry for you..." she said the pleasant feeling slowly going away as she moved her hand, looking away from him. "I have empathy, but as you know it is better to think of the horrors that are happening here as numbers... anonymous animals dying away from your own eyes..." she made a pause before returning to the topic. "And when I read your potential future with my daughter... I found... happiness..." she said, a tear leaving her cheek. "I saw hardships which you would overcome together... and thats what I will say about that... your mere knowing the future can change it... but not only that... I saw that you could help my husband and my family, brining this house back to prominence it so rightfully deserves!" she proclaimed and gave him a moment of silence so he could gather his thoughts. "As for her not killing you at the moment well... thats something you will have to bare..." she giggled as she informed him. "BUT!" she added. "Give her presents! Present! Lots and lots of presents!" she explained. "Dont get on her nerves and try to tolerate her, do her commands as if you would do favors for her... listen to her and amuse her and I can personally guaranty she would kill you, harm you... maybe... that I cannot guaranty but kill you she wont." she explained. Not being able to resist himself Severath spoke.

"Thank you!" he boomed. "And what if I try to teach her empathy and all the goodness and kindness she could take from it, lowering her pain... you know that Eldar can sustain themselves at that as well!" he pointed out. She was taken a back slightly, but swiftly gathered hers.

"My husband is against that... believing empathy will get you killed in a place like this. He is correct and wise in his words... but..." she said once more looking at him "He himself is empathic because he loves his children and he loves me. So go ahead!" she gave him her approval and he exploded with happiness within him. "And if she ever gets bitchy because you are against her killing someone she cares about or because you are against her doing something which could harm her in the end, come to me. If your cause is just and your decision correct I will personally slap the shit out of that pretty face of hers!" she said, anger boiling inside her as she suddenly became a lit and Severath found himself being afraid. "That being said I love her and I want her raised right!" she explained. He gave her a acknowledging and sympathetic nod.

"And what of my comrades? Have you read their futures? What will become of them?" He asked her and her face dropped a bit for a moment before she rose her gaze towards him.

"You should not keep your hopes up." she told him honestly and he felt a bit defeated and he even regretted asking him... for some reason he didnt doubt her words and didnt think she was lying. "The sergeant and the tall girl with the numeral number will survive... for the rest I do not guarantee." she added, being very serious about all of this. In either case he felt his hopes drop. "Is there something I can do to sooth that pain? for while it is sweet and delicious, it is sour as well, since I can relate." she said and he blinked at her and then thought hard.

"Can you read the future for me?" he asked her politely and she blinked at him. Well in all honesty she expected something like that but it would be interesting to see what the threads of fate held for him.

"Gladly!" she said, waving her hand as some sort of... dice came out of her pocket, there were about a dozen or so of them as they levitate. "Just be warned, I usually do this in a insulated and isolated room so no one in the spire can sense me... but I guess that your room is far enough from anyone to sense... and this will be only a small short reading after all, so I guess we could risk it." she smirked at him and his face was red as a tomato as he looked sheepishly at her. Finally he snapped out of it.

"Ah- Can you pinpoint some things as certain?" he asked, phrasing his question incorrectly and she looked at him, but once she read his mind she understood.

"yes I can." she nodded. "But I do not say those things will happen human." she explained. "They are merely conditional what if's..." she added and he nodded.

"Very well, put it so that I marry your daughter." he said and she rose her eyebrow at him.

"Fine." she responded and one dice moved towards her and levitated in a static manner as the rest danced about.

"Put in that your husband reaches his ultimate goal." he told her and she gave him a questioning look.

"His goal is the complete control of the entirety of Nis'petov dodir, the name has a history of its own..." she said and upon seeing his confusion she explained. "thats the name of the sub realm, it means Dick's touch..." she said with no amount of irony. "It once had a nobler name but Vect renamed it saying it is not worth his attention because he can put his dick on it and swipe it left and right... so yeah Dick's touch it is." she explained with a straight yet disappointed face and Severath blushed and tried not to giggle. Another dice flew and was set on top of the former dice. "Done! Anything else?" she asked.

"Well put in that I survive of course!" he said with no little amount of surprise. Nodding and sighing she put it and now three dice stood still as the rest flew in circles. "What does it say?" he asked eagerly.

"There are many ways and techniques to read the future... give me time..." she said as she closed her eyes. There was a moment of pause and silence as she uttered a few words in Eldar and opened her eyes, which now glowed in a lightning blue-white color. Severath was shocked and afraid as the lightning crackled and the dice became a whirlpool while the three stood still, Tala'drel's body stood still as the entire room shook slightly, or at least Severath felt so. A cloud appeared above and around the flying dice, it was mostly a pink and purple color, but there was a hint of black, blue, green and red as well... as if the dice were sent to the warp itself! They spun faster and faster and suddenly the whole thing snapped and they fell to the floor, all of them, even the stable ones. The whole thing lasted only a few seconds but now the woman's face was wide and her eyes wide open. She stood still before shaking, looking at him before placing a hand over her now gapping, open mouth.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her, no longer feeling her influence over him. "What did it say?" he eagerly asked. She held her hand to her mouth, looked away and looked at him again, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Severath..." she said, finally moving her hand away from her mouth. She shook her head constantly and slowly in surprise as he gave her a serious risen eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "What did they say?" he pressed and she looked sideways as tears danced down across her cheeks. Finally gathering the strength she needed she looked at him.

"It was... it was beautiful!" she proclaimed, still shaking her head. Suddenly Severath felt like she had the urge to hug him, but he did he best to stay cool.

"What? The image of your husband triumphant?" he said hopefully. He honestly hopped _he_ didnt have any sort of manifest destiny. He had enough bullshit as it was. As he feared she shook his head. Wait, she was no longer reading his thoughts?

"No... You fail to understand what... what... insurmountable role you will play..." she said, still crying. Severath exhaled and hugged her. Funny... here he was, a midlife crisis even if under 30 captured by the Dark Eldar human man, comforting a xeno witch who was thousands of years old. "Ahahahahah!" she giggled and laughed on his chest as tears rubbed off on him. So she _was_ reading his thoughts after all.

"If the future is so beautiful, why not tell me it?" he asked. "No wait! Let me guess! I become a sensation as your kind develops a new torture method on me!" he asked with enough drama that he seemed genuine as she pulled away from him.

"mhmhmm" she giggled with closed mouth as she swept the tears away. Once more she took her serious stance. "Im sorry..." she said seriously but then the emotions came to prove her right. "I can not tell you because merely telling you can change the future, as I said..." she explained. "But rest assured it is something much MUCH grander than that!" she explained herself, teasing him as now he wanted to know warp damn it!

"Well if it is something THAT grand and important will you work towards making it a reality?" he asked, genuinely interested. "By helping me survive for example?" he asked as she slowly reestablished her influence over him it seemed.

"mhmhmm" she chuckled. "I must try to interfere as little as I can... I saw numerous pictures and events... all of which pleasant... and while I do desperately wish for that future to come true I must be realistic... the more stones I set fixed the less accurate the future becomes... that is not to say that we cannot alter it by making sure those fixed stones come true." she explained, raising her eyebrow as if she was a young girl who was going off on a adventure... but he knew she was much MUCH more serious than that, wiser and more cunning as well.

"Well then lets do it! You help me by making sure I dont die and I will marry your daughter and treat her like a goddess IF this future you see is grand enough and if my role is as pivotal as you made it out to be!" he stood up, giving an instinctive militaristic speech. She laughed out loud and she slowly stood up as well.

"I can not prevent your death on every corner. I can help you because I desire the future I saw and I have no doubt my husband will desire it when I show it to him, but you must watch yourself..." she said and in her serious eye he seemingly glimpsed the future dangers that awaited him. "My husband already found it in his best interest that you live..." she added before making a small pause. "As for my daughter..." she made a pause, smirking. "You are already expected to treat her like a goddess, regardless." she said in a dominant way and they both laughed. "Now excuse me, for while I desire to chat with you more I want to show this... potential future to my husband, he would be eager to see it. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked. Severath knew what he wanted and knew he had to act fast before she read his mind. Not waiting he put his arms around her and placed his head on her chest as the woman gasped, tears now coming out of his eyes.

"Why arent there more Eldar like you." he said as his voice was muffled from her clothing, she offered no resistance. "I want that all Eldar here are like you!" he declared to her as he held her, allowing all the pain he accumulated over the past week to dissipate as the pleasant feeling of hugging someone dear to you melted them away, like a melta charge on a Ork Wartrukk.

"Ahahah!" she laughed and gently placed her hand on the back of his head comforting him. "There there... I know my husband wishes the same but then Id have a hard time courting him... besides" she said as she took his face and looked him in his teary eyes. "distance and suffering make the heart grow fonder. That pain is delicious, but it is but an appetizer to the joy of finding one who cares for you, now that is a meal!" she declared. "so be not sad at the quality of Eldar you meet here, but be glad that you can find one or two who wont stick something up your anal orifice, or worse!" she explained as the both finally let go, much to the pain and disappointment of Severath. It helped him, greatly. "Well, first time meeting potential family members and we end up crying to each other's chests..." she said and the looked at each other and snickered. "Id say its a success." she told him and they nodded. She moved to the door and started leaving, he followed her to say good bye. "One last thing Severath..." she said and turned to face him. "What do you intend to wear at the meeting?" she asked him. Her eyes spoke to him 'you know how petty us Eldar can be' and while he regretted thinking that knowing she will read it he spoke trying to catch her off guard.

"well I dont know whats wrong with this." he said pointing to his dress to which she rose an eyebrow.

"thats... a post shower bathing suit..." she said with mild amusement. She pointed to a wall with strange markings. "Generic clothes are in there, ask the stewards girl for some, but do wear armor, as it can save your life, even amongst friends." she explained lightly. He smiled at her and blushed in embarrassment.

"I see.. thank you! I can only hope Eladril turns out to be like you!" he said out loud and she gasped and blushed.

"Oh my! I really dont want to be competition to my daughter, but since you are quite nice and quite cute..." she spoke softly and moved her open hand up. "Let me show you a glimpse of what I was like when I was younger." she said and a small hologramic picture appeared above her hand. In her stood the single most beautiful, yet even more so arrogant dark Eldar woman with long wild red hair, her face seemingly a gathering point for all the arrogance, pride and smugness of the galaxy. "eheheh!" she giggled shyly. "thanks! I have aged well!" she said and he blushed. Still, she was hot as hell... definitely would bang! Sh!t! she giggled and slapped him on the head, but it was more like a pat. It seems that all Eldar in their youth are hyper active but grow up to be at least slightly saner. "Thats right!" she confirmed. "It has to do with many things... I will tell you _if_ you survive till we meet again." she teased him. "Now for the Vect knows which time, anything else?" she asked. Thinking and blushing Severath embarrassed himself once more. Well I wish I had that picture as fap material... crap, shouldnt have thought that. "AHAHAH!" she said, laughing maturely "Well... If you somehow get a hold of it, feel free to masturbate on it... In fact tell me about it! In front of my husband! It would make him so jealous it will be precious! It will make both of us younger... only, you shouldnt do that if you want to survive... and knowing him, the old pervert would enjoy it!" she finished and he stood there silent and ashamed as he tried to keep his mind blank. She reached down and kissed his forehead before she left. Funny... this was quite possibly the single nicest thing he experienced here...

"ahh..." he exhaled in sadness. He wished Sergej could see this. He would be pissed at him talking with the xeno witch... but Eladril's mom was nice... real nice! Severath felt his inner belief and years of imperial dogma crush over him as it burned in the deepest parts of his soul, screaming at him not to trust the alien women as he redressed himself and once more gathered his gear. He took the halo like crystal and contacted the steward to tell the Lizard man to send Branka over. He wanted to see Kujica, there was no particular reason, he just wanted to see her and go to the meeting with her.


	31. Chapter 31

**therockyroad- wow! thanks! I can not stress how much feedback motivates me and helps me write! Especially feedback like yours! Im flattered, genuinely! :D I hope the future chapters are to your liking as well and I hope that I live up to your praise and while I try to update as soon as possible the best way to help me is to leave reviews! As that is one of the thing which drives and simply binds me to this fanfic!  
**  
 **Kargan3033- Well thank you :D Ill try to keep up the quality of my works! I can only thank you for your praise and hope that I will keep up the quality of my writing to still be worthy of them! Either way, please enjoy and if you want to motivate me leave reviews xD as that motivates the f ck out of me and seemingly drives me and binds me to write this fanfic!**

"Oh the mon'keigh is back!" A wych declared. With his brain fixed Severath could take in all the different flavors of the deadly warriors. Some of them had red hair, other had black... some had yellow other green. In fact they had hair colors and face shapes of all sizes and dimensions. Severath subtly wondered why the Archon didnt spend most of his time here. Thankfully there was no open hostility in the wych coven towards him only, only minor ignoring him.

"Um... ladies. Where is Kujica?" he asked and the trio of wyches who tried their best to ignore him rolled their eyes and pointed to the black haired woman who was talking to two other females. Branka was generous enough to lead him here but now Severath felt he had forgoten what he wanted as he approached his killer.

"yo! Severath!" She said in a manner he wasnt used to. She seemed even happier to see him as she turned to him ignoring her two female companions. "Youll never guess what, but because of your badassness-" Severath made a mental note to check just how old was this woman? "The Archon is now convinced of my skills and ability to lead! Once we unite Nis'petov Dodir we will have a wych arena on every corner!" she declared. Severath blushed. As if reading his thought Kujica rolled her eyes. "I feed off of emotions remember? So it is your fault that Im just so hyperactive these days!" she declared.

"Tis nothing..." he responded shyly, growing accustomed to the occasional scream of a human slave. "Its just that I assumed that while a succubus was both deadly and beautiful, which you are. She should also be professional." he explained himself and she rolled her eyes.

"Ill be professional when Im the sole succubus of the Nis'petov dodir!" she declared. "Oh how rude of me! Let me introduce you to Nina and Ana." she said pointing to the two. Ana was a red head and was clearly an Eldar with an inhumane eye color and several red markings. Nina on the other hand was a blond who was surprisingly human, even having less pointy and more human like ears. They ignored him, standing with crossed arms. "They are sisters and members of the cult but my predecessor banned them from our little cult, because she was afraid they would challenge her skill! But I have no worries since my skills are superior!" she declared. Severath managed to not roll his eyes.

"Ladies if I may. Nina and Ana are human names..." he began but the two sister cut him off.

"We were raised and named by humans... not every noble born is lucky to have the attention of their parents." Ana said.

"Yes... ours were too busy fucking to care." Nina confirmed.

"Well I am glad you promote and hire based on skill and merit rather than.. in other ways." Severath said clumsily to Kujica who shrugged.

"Well we are going to need them when we eat up that lesser kabal!" she declared. There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke to them, silently wishing for some reason to touch Nina's ears to check if they were indeed human like. Not that he would ever tell the wych that.

"So, if you finish all of your duties here, can you please accompany me to the briefing with the Archon?" he asked and the three wyches looked at each other.

"OHHHHhhhh! I think I know whats going on ladies!?" Kujica said, looking at her two, now smirking, companions. "He wants me to be there to protect him from his bride! Oh! Maybe he wants to make her jealous as well!" She said and the three women snickered. Severath regretted coming here. "Sorry to inform you but Im loyal to my brother." she said and the two women nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can you just go so I can feel more comfortable?" he asked. His new clothes, which he took out of the cabinets which his future mother in law, made him feel uncomfortable, not that they were ugly. They were flamboyant and noble worthy, but he felt silly in them. Kujica rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she said and after saying goodbye to her friends she accompanied him to the entrance of the main hall, her tall slender figure accompanying his smaller one.

"Ahh cousin!" Kujica said as she saw Eladril wait for them. Kujica was cheerful and so was his bride, however when Eldaril saw him she frowned.

"What is HE doing here?!" she protested. Kujica rolled her eyes.

"Oh come now cousin. Give him a chance, will you!" Kujica purred and grabbed the arm of Eldaril. The red head Eldar gasped and shivered at her touch. "I know he is a mon'keigh but he is a strong mon'keigh! He is fun as well!" she said and Eladril's protests melted away.

"Well... I know you are fine with mating with mon'keighs but I'm NOT!" she declared proudly. "No FILTHY! UNWORTHY! SUBSPECIES MON'KEIGH WILL LAY A FINGER ON ME!" she declared loudly. "IF MY PURE HAND JUST TOUCHES A MON'KEIGH I WILL CUT IT OFF BECAUSE IT WOULD BE CONTAMINATED!" She shouted. Severath rolled his eyes and tried the same tactic twice.

"Alright then! In that case I suppose I will have to give Kujica all the presents I gathered for you." he declared casually and Eladril's eyes went wide.

"PRESENTS!?" she asked and almost jumped as she moved to grab him. "Let me see! Let me see!" she demanded and rolling his eyes Severath took the backpack he brought with him. Pulling out the knife he won he presented it to her.

"This is a special knife! With a mere cut it can kill a person and store its souls allowing you to feed on it." he told her as she took it into her hands.

"Yeah... my friends who watched your endeavors told me as much. Well, time to test it!" She declared as she swung it wildly down at him. He had just enough time to gasp and cover himself with his hands. Thankfully the stroke stopped mid air as Kujica grabbed Eladril's hand.

"Come on cousin... I KNOW he is a mon'keigh, but just give him a break! Being mean all the time is no fun!" she explained and Eladril rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine!" she said. "What else do you got?" she asked and he immediately offered her the bottle full of liquid. "But thanks for the knife! I will most likely trade it to Ker in return for some Incubi protection! If father wants to treat me like a princess then I should at least get to chose my own body guards!" she declared and Severath smirked happily knowing she liked it as he presented her with his second gift.

"A drop of this will send you into an orgazmic fit!" he told her and she gasped and screamed in a womanly manner, grabbing the bottle from his hands.

"I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! You have good taste!" she declared as she examined it and Kujica nodded.

"Well a Dark Eldar did help him make the right choice!" She added.

"Of course! I wouldnt expect a human to have a... taste for these things!" Eladril confirmed and Severath rolled his eyes. Lastly he took the ring, which no doubt was very expensive and which he took from the severed hand of Eladril's last groom to be and he knelt before her. Her eye's widened as he opened his fist, showing the ring which shocked her and she gasped as she recognized whom it belonged to. "This is..." she began, taking it into her own hands.

"The final proof that your current groom is way better than your last one!" Kujica declared, smirking. Eldaril put a hand on her gaping mouth, as tears formed in her eyes. She wasnt sad because he had bested her former bethroded, but rather she was sad that this further cemented his position.

"YES! But where are his armies!? Where are his riches!? If he was some mon'keigh noble than at least I would understand!" Eladril protested. For some reason Severath felt the urge to insert himself.

"I will get them! I will help your father conquer this satellite realm! And then, with his permission and backing I will gather an army for him and get all the riches to prove my worth..." He stepped up to the surprised Eldar girl. "I may be damned in the eyes of the Imperium, but I would be twice damned if I dont at least do something with my life before I die..." he told her, grapping her hands with his own as she closed her fists around the ring, his words soothing her. "And besides, I do believe that your a woman worth loving..." he told her and she looked at him as he brushed part of her hair away. "So please Eldaril... all Im asking for is a chance... a chance to get to know you and peak into your little world without you cutting my eyes out." He told her and she smirked sadly. "And when I do conquer the Levati Kabal with your father, you will be free to not marry me and marry whomever your heart desires, until then please allow me this small chance..." he told her gently and she looked at him, first gently then firmly before looking to Kujica who nodded sympathetically.

"FINE!" She declared and he smiled at her. "At least you arent a completely useless mon'keigh I suppose!" she continued. "But hurt me in any way and Ill let my father's mandrakes eat your heart out!" she barked pointing her finger at him and he nodded.

"I understand." he said and he turned to see two dark Eldar stand near them. They were similar and when Eladril's eyes widen he realized they must have been her brothers. That reminded him that he had plenty of her siblings to meet. The two were dressed in armors, standing tall and having black hair like their father. Their armors bore the marks of Smrtnik and they had spikes to which skin was attached. Their smirking faces speaking volumes.

"You know what that means Zemlyn?" One asked.

"Oh I think I do know, Orylyn!" the other answered before they bursed into a musical numeral, singing in perfect synchronization.

"Eladril and the mon'keigh, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang and danced in perfect unison. They must be... younger of Vel'arath's sons... They continued dancing merrily like they were a pair of harlequins, attracting the attention of other Dark Eldar there. Eldaril, for her part, was shattered. "First comes love! Then comes marriage! And it all ends up with a baby carriage!" they proclaimed and the red headed Eldar girl fell to the floor, as if she feinted and was struck weak at the same time. Kujica watched all this with amusement. Eldaril began crying and Severath rolled his eyes as he knelt besides her.

"I DONT WANT TO BE A MOTHER TO SOME HALF BREED MON'KEIGH!" she protested, tears pouring out of her eyes as her face turned a bright shade of red. Severath wanted to sooth her and say 'there there' but he opted for a better idea. Placing his arms underneath her he picked her up effectively. To his great surprise he found that to him she was as light as a feather. She yelped and looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" Her responded with a compassioned smile

"I dont know about Eldar, but in human society the role of the man is to be strong and protect his woman. That isnt to say that the woman herself couldnt be strong or that she shouldnt be" he told her, nudging her forehead with his own as she gasped, her eyes wide as his words and actions surprised her.

"Awww..." Her brother responded, but if it was mocking or was emotional in nature Severath didnt know and didnt care.

"And Ill be damned if I see you fall and I dont pick you up." he told her."And I will carry you until you can walk on your own." he added and her eyes gleamed at him.

"But... but... In Commoragh one needs to learn all this by himself quickly if he is to survive." she tried to protest and explain. "Besides, that is the job for brothers and fathers... both of whom could and do support me!" She tried to regain some of her independence.

"Well family does that... it should that. And your husband is your family after all..." he told her.

"WHAT IS THE COMMOTION HERE!" Derath'ila, the prince and heir of the kabal, boomed and everyone stood still and saluted him, besides his family members, as he stumbled upon the scene. He rolled his eyes at everything. "At least you are competent, human... I can work with that." He said and Severath smiled, clearly happy at the approval he was getting. "Just earn your keep and I wont mind your inferiority that much." He told him as Ker and Orathain followed suit. Soon enough numerous Eldar poured in before the gates of the great hall. Severath felt that soon the time would come as he still held Eladril who looked of so comfortable and oh so cute in his arms, if one disregarded the fact that she was a complete psycho...

"Everyone!" Derath'ila boomed. "It is time! All the crucial people and... lesser people have gathered, father has told me via vox that we can enter!" He declared.

"Excuse me, m'lord!" one Eldar spoke. "Why are you speaking in the language of the slaves?" he asked. Derath'ila was quick to answer.

"So the... lesser men and slaves themselves can understand." He explained and signaled with his hand as the guards opened the solid gates to the main hall. As soon as the doors parted shouting was heard and Severath could easily recognize the familiar voice of the annoyed and angry Archon Vel'arath. Oh boy, this cant be good! He thought as he carried Eldaril inside, following Darth'ila and other members of his future family.


	32. Chapter 32

"IJAKA FA UKARABEHEF!" The Archon shouted in an incompressible Eldar language as all the remaining nobles entered and were seated. Severath paid them no heed as he carried Eldaril and seated her. She nodded meekly and focused on her father's words as he shouted at his advisors. Seeing him and his daughter the Archon fumed as he relaxed in his chair. Waving his hand he commanded.

"Show them!" he commanded and a dark Eldar bowed and obeyed, clicking on the hologramic screen as a 3D projection flickered to life. His wife was seated next to him and she appeared calm as ever. The screen showed what appeared to be the head quarters of the Levati kabal and its Archon seated high as his son, his wound adressed to, talked to him.

"What are they saying?" Severath whispered to Eldaril who's eyes were wide at the revelation of the new information. She looked at him, slightly frowned and rolled her eyes as she took a... cord of some sort from his translator which he got from that Shlomo guy at the bottom of the spire but he never got to use. The wire extended and she placed the knot like end into his ear, rolling his eyes.

"Father I beg of you-" Severath's rival begged as the woman who saved him stood besides him. The Archon was displeased.

"YOU FOOL! WHO ARE YOU TO BEG ME!" The Archon shouted so fast that Severath's translator barely got to pick up all the words. "BECAUSE OF YOU VECT HIMSELF IS REVOKING HIS PROTECTION UPON US! HE WOULD RATHER DEAL WITH THOSE PSYCHIC USING RETARDS THEN US BECAUSE OF YOUR WEAKNESS!" He declared and began pulling something out.

"FATHER! PLEASE!" The prince said as the Archon pulled out his pistol and shot his own son straight through the forehead, the woman besides him yelped and gasped, shocked at the action of her leader and Severath saw Eldaril weep slightly as tears rolled down her eyes. He brushed them away with his hand gently but she frowned at him. Still she dared not to interrupt her father.

"RALY THE TROOPS! WE MARCH! WE CAN NOT HOPE TO WIN A DEFENSIVE WAR!" The Archon in the projection said as a trueborn stepped up to him.

"But my lord they are stronger than us! They have-" that was all he got to say before he as well was shot by the Archon and other high ranking officers in the room shivered.

"HOW LONG DO YOU PATHETIC INCOMPETANT FOOLS NEED TO RALY OUR TROOPS!?" The Archon boomed and the officers mingled, refusing to speak at the risk of being shot. Just when it seemed that the Archon will shoot them all one officer stepped up and, as calmly as he could, spoke.

"My lord..." he began, sweating. "We can send the first waves in 2 to 3 hours. For a effective attack we would need at least 6 hours to gather our forces plus some hours of preparation. If you want a total recall of our forces from other borders and a focused assault, which I advise you against, then we would need between 18 to 24 hours..." He said and the Archon frowned.

"You have 12!" he declared. "You are in command on the front!" He declared and the officer swallowed.

"But my lord, is this an all out frontal assault or do we have a specific target?" he asked and the Archon fell back into his chair.

"Assault Spire Rivenax, it is their main outer defensive line, capture it and we will gain a strong footing." He said and the transmission cut there.

"NOW YOU FOOLS UNDERSTAND WHY I DEMANDED YOUR TIMELY ARIVAL!?" Vel'arath boomed.

"My Lord we-" One noble protested but the Archon shouted at him insults so fast and vile that Severath's translator only picked up several of them.

"As for you!" The Archon said, pointing to Severath and the human felt his blood freeze. Vel'arath fell back into his chair. "You did good..." he said and the nobles looked at each other in confusion as their Archon vented. "Im a bit pissed right now, if that is not evident. Take my daughter and calm her. Then wait until Im done with these incompetent fools. Ill deal with you last." he said and a few nobles had confused looks.

"Excuse me, Archon, but what did this mon'keigh do?" A noble asked, confused.

"Ahhh... Lord Herdrad." The Archon purred, still venting. "I see that you dont watch holovision enough. Severath! Present your deed!" The Archon demand and after nodding he took out the severed hand from his backpack and threw it at the table, much to the shock of some nobles around him.

"He did the deed..." Eladril added. "I watched him and he gave me this as a gift." She said holding the ring high. "It belonged to my former groom." She admitted in a sad voice.

"Getting a severed hand and a ring of your former groom is a very hot, emotional and thoughtful gift indeed!" One of the Eldar female nobles whispered to another.

"Yes! A real pity that he is a mon'keigh, he could have been handsome if he was a proper Eldar." The other responded and Eldaril shot her head high. Even if she didnt want to marry this mon'keigh, father declared him hers and she will always take pride in her property and its achievements.

"For all you fools who didnt watch, this human enabled us the breakthrough we have been waiting for centuries! The stalemate has ended and our enemy is weak!" The Archon declared as his wife came to Eladril and Severath and guided them to the side, comforting her daughter as they took a more passive roll in observing the Archon in action.

"Forgive me, my Lady, I forgot to give you this when we last met." Severath said to Eladril's mother and she took the paper he offered her. The very same he got from the ghost lady at the square. Looking at him and reading his mind Tala'drel nodded.

"I will take these facts of hers into consideration. We will work on freeing her after Nis'petov dodir is ours." She said. Just what was implanted in his mind. regardless the woman purred and turned to Eladril. "Rejoice as you two will witness one of my husband's famous temper tantrums" she said as they looked at the cluster of nobles.

"My Lord. The enemy has assaulted us all across Pankof and they march all across the Satizma-Jazma saliant. It wont be long before they reach Housgelankt!" The noble said and Severath's translator struggled to work from this distance.

"Its alright, with Stajnors counter attack our forces will overwhelm theirs." the Archon said, waving his hand as the noble who told him the information looked sternly and with worry at another noble.

"My lord..." the other noble began. "... Stajnor..." he struggled to say as another bald noble finished for him.

"Even using the advanced forbidden arts. Lord Stajnor is unable to recall his raiding forces so soon from real space. He can not arrive here in time..." The bald noble finished and Tala'drel giggled and placed a hand on her mouth as Eldaril looked at her father with worry. At first it appeared that the Archon took the information well, the his hand shook as he took off his helmet.

"The following people stay in this room... close family members, Kathol, Joldor, Chris and Burgold." he calmly said as people began leaving the room. Severath felt a hand on his shoulder as Tala'drel whispered into his ear.

"Not you." she said as her husband fumed with silent rage. He shook as his form appeared to simultaneously age and become younger again. As soon as the heavy doors closed he looked at the few people remaining, all three nobles who were in front of him still stood there in fear awaiting his reaction.

"That was an order!" the Archon said as he slowly got up. "STAJNOR'S ATTACK WAS AN ORDER!" He boomed as his voice echoed across the chamber. "WHO ARE YOU TO IGNORE MY ORDERS!" He shouted as the nobles looked down. "So it has come to this!?..." he boomed as he walked around the table. "I WAS LIED TO! THE ARMY LIES TO ME EVEN THE S...S..." He said as Severaths translator still struggled with the Archon's voice. "WHAT A BUNCH OF MISERABLE COWARDS!" He declared and the first noble, the one who didnt dare to tell him of Stanor's failure spoke.

"My lord! I can not allow that you speak about the military in such a way!" he said, still afraid but confident in his viewpoint.

"THEY ARE COWARDS, BACKSTABBERS AND WEAKLINGS!" The Archon fumed.

"My Lord... those words are shocking..." the afraid noble withheld his anger as the Archon threw something at the table.

"THEY ARE THE SCUM OF ELDAR FOLK!" He said as things flew around him. "AND THE OFFICERS!" he declared. "ALL THOSE YEARS OF TUTORING AND STUDYING THE TEXTS I COLLECTED FROM MILITARY ACADEMIES ONLY SO YOU CAN LEARN TO HOLD FUCKING FORKS AND KNIVES! I SHOULD HAVE DONE WHAT THAT RETARD LEVAT DID AND EXECUTE ALL HIGH RANKING OFFICERS LIKE HIM!" He boomed as he sat down and calmed a bit, breathing to cool himself. "I never went to an academy... but I have alone, as my ancestors did, conquered the entire Nis'petov dodir..." he said fuming as the nobles looked at each other, happy that they were alive. "It is an unimaginable betrayal of all Eldar kind AND ALL OF THE TRAITORS WILL DROWN IN THEIR OWN BLOOD!... but if you think for a second that I will give up then you are fucking wrong..." he said as he still breathed rapidly. "It is done..." he said as the nobles shook. "Call the other retards in..." he said and they nodded as the room filled once again with people, some of the weaker willed Eldar were crying. "I do not care who you are or what rank you are... send all the men you can spare to Santizma-Jazma sailiant and drive them off... As for Rivenax..." he said and everyone tensed. "It must not fall..." he said and turned to look at them and they shivered. "And I personally dont care how many of you die, the history and legacy of Smrtnik must be preserved..." he exhaled once more. "All the elites go there. Stajnor will eventually come..." he said and turned to Severath. To his surprise he smiled. "Come human, stand in front of us." he said, offering and Severath stepped onto the podium as all eyes locked onto him.

"My Lord, I hope you are not angered by my actions..." he said and to everyone's surprise the Archon laughed out loud.

"Angered? Why, silly human, you have broken a stalemate which lasted for nearly 3 centuries! As soon as Levat Kabal falls, the central regions will be ours and the proper reunification of the entire subrealm can begin!" he declared as he shfited in his chair. "The question is, what do you want?" he asked and the nobles were shocked. Was he gifting this humans. The Archon in turn shot them a mean glare. "WHAT DO YOU LOT RAVE ON ABOUT!? THIS HUMAN HAS DONE FOR ME IN A WEEK THAN YOU DID IN 300 YEARS!" he boomed and the nobles shivered. The Archon gestured to Severath and the human began speaking.

"Well, my Lord." He began. "I realize that with my actions I have severed the need for your daughter to marry me... and have broken perhaps one of the few reasons you have to keep me alive." he continued, silently hoping in himself that the future the Archon's wife saw was strong enough to keep him alive. Even so, some Eldar nobles snickered at this. "First of all, I would like her to have her choice for whom she will marry herself." he said and the Archon smiled.

"Why of course..." he responded, smiling as if the anger in him faded. "My daughter is from now on free to chose her mates..." he said and Eldaril's eyes widened. Why did this human have mercy on her. "Although I am sure that you more personal desires to clench and fulfill." he said and some nobles looked puzzled and confused. One younger noble stepped out.

"Excuse me, my Lord, but you do not really-" he began but was cut off with a sound of the Archon loading his pistol. He stood still in pure frozen terror.

"Not now fool." The Archon casually said. "I feel generous for once and I wont let anyone ruin it." he said and nodded towards Severath.

"Well... first of all there is the matter of me and my comrades. While I doubt you could spare a vessel which would take them back to the Imperium or... be willing... I will persuade them to fight for you and I want those who survive to be given the option to leave, unharmed, back to the Imperium." he sad and the Archon nodded.

"It is done. As for yourself?" he asked, crossing his legs as he casually considered his proposal. He took a wine bottle, opened it and beaconed a human woman, most likely one of Branka's companions and she savored it for any poison before he poured some for himself.

"Well... My Lord I am almost certain that my return to the Imperium would most likely lead me to my execution and interrogation beforehand... as you may know my kind dont tend to forgive those who... consort with aliens. What Im trying to say is, my Lord..." Severath began as he shivered. "Should I survive the battle I want to be an official Kabal member." He said and the nobles went into an uproar.

"SILAAANCE!" Archon Vel'arath boomed and they shut themselves up. "Do continue."

"Well... If your Lordship would be so generous, I would like to receive all the benefits of being a kabal member and all the obligations. I want the assurance that should I be killed or backstabbed by my kabal fellows, my death would be avenged. As for my position, I hope personally to be a Sybarite with full trueborn honors." he said and the crowd boomed once more as the Archon smirked taking a sip of his wine.

"Very well then!" he declared. "It shell be so!" and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Excuse me my Lord but he is a mon'keigh!" One noble said and the rest agreed with him as they protested.

"SHUT IT!" The Archon commanded. "He may be a mon'keigh but he killed, almost single handedly , two dozen or so of rival kabal members, humiliated the enemy and mutilated their champion! He has broken a stalemate of nearly three centuries AND he has returned to the tower with loot, treasures and presents for my family to boot!" he barked at them and they listened in silence." I struggle to remember when any of you mongrels did that!" he declared. "Not only that! But unlike you filthy bastards he actually treats my family with respect, unlike you lot who whisper behind mine and my family's back!" he said throwing the cup away forcefully as he got up. He walked towards a important looking noble.

"Chris... your family owns a spire... when is the last time you killed anything? THAT WASNT ON A LEASH!?" He boomed. The poor noble blushed.

"Excuse me my Archon, but when did you?" he asked and the Archon smirked. Everyone expected him to execute this man. Still, what followed next shocked even Severath.

"A fool... but a brave fool at least... and a smart one at that!" The Archon said. "But you do forget... MINE IS THE RIGHT TO LEAD!" he declared. "I own this kabal, I AM this kabal! I do not have to move a finger to get what I want!" he declared. "In return for your mere loyalty I have showered you with gifts. But since you risked it and won, let me rephrase my question. When was the last time YOUR MEN killed anything!?" He asked and the noble felt worse off.

"I..." he began.

"Or better yet! Name an instance in the last year or so when your men killed more people than this human did!" he declared as a noble nearby smirked. "AND YOURS 'LORD' HUSTARAD!?" he asked the noble gasped. "AND ANY OF YOU!?" He boomed before sitting down again. "So yeah... if any of you prove to me you did more for me and my family and have treated us with more respect than this human, speak now and I will personally reward you." he said. There was an awkward silence in the room. "GOOD!" he boomed. "Now... tell me, all of you, what you want as a reward if you prove pivotal in winning this war!" he said and the room cheered. Soon the nobles were queuing up to make their requests, which to their minds were demands as to how to carve up the territory of the rival kabal. Severath ignored them... until his turn came.

"And you, human?" The Archon asked and surprised Severath. "If your help proves pivotal to my war effort, what reward do you want?" he asked. Trying his best not to smirk as he recalled his childish desires or seem surprised, Severath took a moment to thing. "It can be anything you want. Good wargear, a harem or... any combination of such things." The Archon explained and the nobles once again frowned. Trying his best not to smile too widely Severath responded, honestly doubting the Archon was serious.

"A space marine!" he said and everyone froze as the Archon's face spoke volumes. After a few seconds of awkward silence the Archon spoke.

"A space marine?" he asked and Severath nodded.

"Yes! A space marine! I know I am too old to become one so I at least want one as... well since I am in Commoragh as my servant but in my views I want him as a friend." Severath explained and the dumbfounded Archon still looked at him with much confusion. The nobles, of course, protested.

"If that is what you want, then that is what you will get, Severath." The Archon declared much to everyone's dismay and to Severath's smiling and to the smiling and giggling of the Archon's wife.


	33. Chapter 33

**SpecH82= thanks! :D**

 **VHSMelody= IF he survives that is :P**

 **Guest= well the Archons are racist but they are not stupid xD. As for the Space marine well... there are many ways to... convince someone when your in Commoragh, but we shell see :D**

 **therockyroad= will do! And thanks! Dark Eldar are literally worse than Hitler x'D**

Severath felt no small amount of embarrassment as he and the human troopers sat in the kabal transport. It was already awkward as they were almost literally being pushed around and forced into order as they were given some gear, Severath's own armor being laced with liquid wraithbone to make it sturdier. Still the look of annoyance and mild disappointment Sergej gave him spoke volumes and while Severath had a gut feeling that the Archon, for all his Dark Eldar-ness, would keep his end of the bargain but Sergej clearly thought otherwise. Still, they all were mostly silent as they entered the alien craft. Amongst the many, many machines that left the spire, Severath could see a swarm of vehicles and scourges flying, most in organized formations but some wildly trying to catch up as reaver jet bikes formed bellow the clouds. The speed their craft achieved was incredible to Severath's mind, yet awkward silence remained as the Eldar pilots and the Eldar squad that was with them tolerated their presence. The pilots cluttered and responded to vox chatter as one of them turned on the radio.

"Cooldrad, tell them..." a female voice said and an metallic, seemingly lifeless song began.

"Hey! Iv got this new dance for you all called mon'keigh boi! You have to crack then snap a mon'keigh's neck three times from left to right!" A awkward male voice said as the awkward melodic music began. Severath felt awkward and a stern look from Sergej made him give up. He tried not to listen to the song but it went on.

"I hate mon'keighs I hate orks, I hate Taus and tyranids too, so go ahead and try to soo, I have slaves up to kazoo." It sang and Severath shook his head. The Eldar squad clearly enjoyed this as the humans silently tolerated all of this. "I had anal with your mom! Fucked her like a porno star, then Cooldrad that ho - in the back seat of my skimmer car! Took her out to Maly-ys, filled her up with STDs." the male sang before the female intercepted.

"Damn your such a fucking pig" she said and his response was immediate

"Shut up bitch and drink my pee!" They traveled and in the distance the sound of explosions echoed, the vibrations reaching them slowly as another song came through.

"Oh I like this one!" The Eldar sybarite said as a seemingly relaxing melody began echoing the craft.

"Hello! Im the Eldar rebel! For a long time we've listen to these mon'keighs pitch a fit, about their hard times and Emperor given rights... now aint that a thing!" he said and Severath wanted to just arrive at the destination already. "So I think Ill take me on an imaginary trip... and try to be a mon'keigh, for a day!" the music picked up and the Eldar sang along.

"Of if I could be a mon'keigh, for a day! I would live my life the free and easy way! Id take food from Eldar and let my Archon pay... If I could be a mon'keigh, for a day!" it said and the Eldar snickered. "For a whole day, a mon'keigh I could be... the first thing I would do is join the Commoragh's slave pits and Id let Asdrubael Vect do my thinking for me! If I could be a mon'keigh for a day..." this was unbearable. The xenos continued singing as they reached the front lines. The skies themselves were here on this part but Severath could see that on the spires and on the streets entire battalions and even families were mobilizing, this shit was serious. Then, in the distance he saw what he assumed to be spire Rivenax.

"But I dont want to be a mon'keigh... and I dont have to be. Because truth let me tell ya, is plain and simple to see, if I was you for a day then Id be stealing form ME! So I dont wanna be a mon'keigh for a day!" the song concluded as Severath felt he was captivated by the... horrific beauty of spire Rivenax. The entire thing was completely unlike the Spire in which the Archon resided. First of all it was considerably smaller of course, but it still towered above anything surrounding it by a very considerable margin. Second of all the thing wasnt square shaped at all and it seemed to be like a... circle-ish pyramid with loads of spikes, chains and gruesome displays presented on it. Accompanying the numerous turrets and guns which buzzed and fired off into the distance, seemingly trying to take down the enemy Severath couldnt possibly hope to see at this distance, there was a... large weapon based complex on the very top of the spire which seemed to posses the life of its own. The thing looked like a tangled mess of machine limbs akin to that of a kraken which had guns and anti air batteries attached to the every inch of every tentacle as the main 'body' was basically a large gun with many smaller, but still very large guns, attached to it. In all honesty, for a second Severath thought that this thing was made by orks as its sounds became more clearer as they neared it at high speed. The guns, as silent as they were for being of Eldar origin, were still booming and dominating the sound of the battle as Severath saw that the enemy fire simply... stopped when it reached the certain area around the spire.

"HERE WE ARE HUMANS! PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!" The Eldar Sybarite said as the noise of the battle echoed around them. Severath felt a shock as they passed some sort of barrier and approached the top of the spire. He took a moment to exhale.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" He asked the Eldar Sybarite as they landed.

"ELDAR MADE TECHNOLOGY HUMAN! MUNITIONS AND RANGED WEAPONS CAN NOT GO THROUGH! BUT LARGE, SOLID THINGS LIKE BODIES AND MELEE ATTACKS CAN!" The sybarite yelled as they landed on the rooftop and he literally pushed both squads out of the transport.

"GOOD LUCK OUT THERE!" The pilots said across the vox, which the Eldar so generously provided. Now being so close to the actual, seemingly living weapons batteries, Severath tightened the straps on his helmet, hoping to drown out at least some of the mighty firepower the guns provided. A important looking Eldar ran up to them and shouted.

"DRACON SALVORIA DEMANDS ALL SQUADS ON DECK! OUR HELIONS ARE BEING TORN APPART OUT THERE!" he shouted in gothic to the people and the 15 or so humans stood there in confusion. The Eldar Sybarite smirked at this.

"GOOD! THE ARCHON NEVER LIKED THE HELIONS ANYWAY! OUR REAVER SUPPORT IS HERE!" He said and the other one barely understood him.

"THE DRACON HAS ORDERED A RETREAT!" He said and the other man immediately jumped to conclusions.

"THE ARCHON ORDERED NOT A SINGLE INCH OF OUR LAND BE GIVEN WITHOUT BLOOD! THATS COWARDICE! TREASON!" He spat but the other one spat back as Severath stood there confused as what to do.

"NO YOU IDIOT! THE RETREAT OF THE SANTIZMA-JAZMA SALIANT! WE ARE TO HOLD THEM HERE! IF WE DIE AND GET EATEN BY SHE WHO THIRST, IT WILL BE HERE YOU FOOL!" He declared and motioned with his hand for all of them to follow. The mixed company of 3 dozen people marched towards the other end of the rooftop as more and more troops landed on the rooftop. The view was stunningly beautiful... As much as Severath could understand, the Santizma-Jazma seemed to be the river which formed the border here, or at least thats what he gathered... Above it were swarms of people and dots which looked like small vehicles as they fought. Severath gathered these were their helions as the enemy helions seemed to be supported by jet bikers as their stood in formation at the sides of the spire. From this height Severath could make out Smrtnik snipers firing out of neighboring spires and low ground buildings and, as from this height he could not see the ground clearly, he saw the numerous splinter fire which was being exchanged across the river, no one daring to cross the bridge which was a literal death zone as skimmers and tanks exchanged fire.

"HUMAN! YOUR PRESENCE IS DEMANDED!" The Sybarite dragged him off as allied tanks flew passed, forming up a defensive line. To Severath's horror, he saw a transport arrive with a new batch of reinforcement and he cringed as he saw that what left the transport were barely teenaged Eldar. Still they looked fierce and determined to fight for their Kabal, so Severath shrugged off his disgust as he and the other humans formed a line.

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS !" The Eldar boomed as the guns rained death on the enemy. "Our noble gunners and engineers are keeping us alive at this moment! The shield can not hold the larger enemy vessels from getting through!" He said as something exploded next to them and he rose his tone once more. "YOUR JOB IS TO KILL ANY BASTARD BRAVE ENOUGH TO LAND HERE AND TRY TO DISASSEMBLE THE BATTERY PERSONALLY!" He said as he motioned with his hand to the other Eldar to arm the humans with melee weaponry. "RANGED WEAPONS ARE USLESS HERE! THE SHIELD IS TOO STRONG FOR ANYTHING WEAKER THAN A GUN OF THAT CALIBER!" he pointed to the raging battery. "SCRAM TO POSITIONS NOW!" he ordered and the humans nodded as Sergej assumed command, 138 standing next to him. Still the Eldar took Severath's hand. "NOT YOU!" He declared and dragged him by the hand, like he was some sort of child, right up next to the battery. The two other kabalites opened some sort of hatch and the commander pointed to the empty hole. Severath shrugged and exhaled as he began his descent. The moment he was in the hole the hatch slammed shut and he could swear he heard that they were welding him in.

"Pompous bastards..." he cursed under his breath as he descanted the later and ended up in a corridor. Next to him was 2 dozen or so Eldar who didnt pay any attention to him as they typed away at their consoles. Right next to him was a woman who appeared to be in charge as she worked tirelessly on some sort of twin cables. She noticed him as he examined her tall, blond frame.

"SEVERATH!?" she asked as the building shook. He nodded.

"Yes! How may I help you?" he asked as she struggled to balance talking to him and working.

"IM JELENAS HARBRINGER OF CURENTS!" She said and he took a moment to think if it was more awkward for Eldar to tell their surnames or to translate them to gothic. "IM THE CHEIF ENGINEER HERE! YOU MUST PROTECT US AT ALL COSTS!" she said. "BASICALLY YOUR PLAYING GUARD DUTY! YOU MUST BE THE ARCHON'S FAVORITE!" She boomed as the building shook once more.

"Where can the enemy come from!?" He asked.

"EVERYWHERE!" She responded and proceeded to point outside the circle that held the Eldar in place. "THERE WAS A CIRCULAR PLATFORM AT THE EDGES OF THE INNER PART! WE BLEW OFF MOST OF IT!" she pointed and he indeed saw that there used to be two circular platforms which were connected by a few bridges, but now most of the outer platform was missing, still one bridge remained. "THEY WILL MOST LIKELY TRY TO RAM THE BUILDING IF THEY FAIL TO BREECH THE UPPER DEFENSES!" she struggled to explain.

"Why not just blow the bridge up!?" He asked.

"NO!" she responded. "BENEATH IT ARE THE KABLES WHICH CONNECT THE MAIN POWER SUPPLY TO THE OUTER TURRETS! WE DIDNT HAVE TIME TO REROUTE IT! IF WE HAD KNOWN-" She explained but he cut her off.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" He interrupted her. She exhaled in frustration.

"IF THEY CRASH LAND INTO THE BUILDING OUR LOOTED TESLA CASTER WHICH IS HOOKED ONTO THE MAINFRAMRE WILL HIT THEIR VEHICLES! HOWEVER IT CAN NOT TARGET ORGANIC MATTER AS-" Just then the alarm picked up and the vox echoed.

"EVERYONE! This is Dracon Salvoria! What remains of our Helions have been broken and they have retreated! The enemy is advancing! The defensive line has been formed! FOR THE ARCHON AND THE HOUSE OF SMRTNIK!" the vox echoed and the building shook constantly after that as the sounds of conflict resonated and echoed within it.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Jelenas cursed as she tried to balance the power drain. Severath could hear the battle upstairs as Jelenas sealed the hatchets. "EVERYONE! THERE IS NO ESCAPE! EITHER WE WIN OR WE DIE!" She declared and the Eldar in the room panicked as they typed away at their screens vigorously. Severath considered his option but he found that the inner circle had very little room to maneuver, which was both a blessing and a curse.

"Can any of you fight!?" He ask the Eldar in the room.

"WE'RE A BIT BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" One of them protested and Severath proceeded to the very edge of the platform, looking down the fence, seeing there was quite the fall down from there. For a brief few minutes the battle raged around them... then... it began.

"BOOOM!" The room echoed as the Alarms deafened everyone. A single venom crashed through the outer plating, but was thankfully too damaged to continue flying and it crashed down, its occupants flying out of their seats and screaming to their deaths.

"SHIT! COVER THAT HOLE!" Jelenas shouted and hundreds of miniscule... things began repairing the hole left by the venom. For a brief second Severath saw an enemy scourge try to get it but it was cut down by one of Smrtnik's own scourges.

"ACTIVATE THE TESLA FIELD!" Jelenas commanded.

"BUT MY LADY IT HAS NOT-" An Eldar protested but she barked at him.

"DO IT!" she ordered and the entire circle that formed the platform became shielded under a dancing electric dome. "AS I SAID IT WILL PROTECT US FROM VEHICLES BUT IT WILL ONLY SLOW DOWN ORGANIC MATTER!" She explained.

"So you want me to play whack a mole?" Severath asked and her expression spoke volumes.

"WHAT!?" She asked and another boom was heard. This time the venom still had enough impulse and was charging towards them as a lightning beam struck out and hit it, disabling it mid air and it fell flat down, but not before two of its occupants were sent forwards by the force of impulse and they landed on the electric dome. True to Jelenas word it did slow them down and it took good 2 to 3 seconds for them to fall threw it, allowing Severath to disembowel one and jump across to behead the other as he didnt recover fast enough. The Eldar shrieked as their consoles became smeared with blood. The holes were being repaired as more and more came through. Another Venom had enough inertia for its occupants to jump and grab the edges of the platform. Severath cut one's fingers off, letting him fall to his death and he beheaded the other as he climbed through the barrier. The third one did manage to get up, but Severath's noble given sword easily cracked the inferior power sword the alien wore and cut him down. Severath's heart beat went mental as a loud boom was heard. Looking around he saw that some sort of transport crash landed into the remains of the outer platform, straight onto the outer edges of the bridge. Severaths vox went mental as well.

"ALL FORMATIONS! ON OUR POSITION! WE HAVE FOUND A WAY IN-AAAAAAAAAAA!" The enemy pilot screeched as the electric beam his the crashed vehicle, but the deed was done and the message transmitted as two other transports crashed next to it and while they were fried the trio now served as a makeshift platform, the enemy jumping out of their transports and onto the rear of their crashed comrades, forming a crowd rapidly.

"DO SOMETHING!" Jelenas screeched.

"This is good!" He responded as he moved towards the wall. He saw that there were three encased emergency axes. He broke the glass of one and pulled it out, throwing it to Jelenas.

"Give these to your men! Let them play whack a mole and Ill guard the bridge... let them come!" He declared and the surprised Jelenas managed to nod.

"HASAKAR, AROD!" she said as she broke the other glasses. "YOUR STATIONS ARE MOST USELESS! LETS KILL SOME LEVATS!" She declared and tossed the axes to them.

"But my lady!" an Eldar tried to intervene.

"YOU MIND THE CABLES AND CONDUITS INZI!" Jelenas said back as she and the two others assumed guard duty. Severath boldly stepped out of the protective barrier and onto the bridge as the crowd gathered there continued to increase in size. The Eldar saw him and accompanied by their leader, as Severath recognized him by his armor and cloak, proceeded to laugh at him. The leader took a movement for everyone to calm down.

"FIRE!" He ordered and splinter rifles screamed and echoed, only for the diamond shards to fall straight out of them and onto the floor, leaving the Eldar with faces which spoke volumes. Severath merely smirked in return, leaning on his sword. The leader drew his sword and rose it high, provoking cheers from his subordinates. "I human, am Dracon Quriex! And I will be the death of you!" the Eldar declared and Severath saw that he wielded a husk blade. Shit... Severath took his sword and readied himself for the charging maniac as the Eldar cheered on. Their swords collided ad the Dracon made his first and last mistake as he tried to push the well positioned human back. Severath head butted him as their swords clung together, sending the Dracon reeling as Severath kicked his foot from underneath him, causing the Eldar to fall as Severath drew his knife and dug it deep into the Dracons throat. The last few sounds the Dracon made was gurgling and choking on his own blood as life faded away from him. The Eldar were silent. Picking up his sword, Severath saw that it was still, for some reason, attached to the husk blade.

"SEVERATH!" He heard behind him and turning around, saw Jelenas offering her ax. Nodding to her, she threw the ax at him and he threw her his fused sword back. Grabbing the ax Severath saw that the Eldar were still to recover from the shock. Finally a younger looking Eldar charged him, waving his knives like a maniac. Using his superior reach Severath managed to land a blow to his face with the handle of the ax, causing the alien to fall on the fence and Severath wasted no time hitting him with the ax head across his neck, killing him. Yet another stepped forwards, sprinting with his rifle which he intended to use as a club. Severath's blow came from above and it cut deep both between the Eldar's neck and shoulder and across his back, causing the xeno to gasp as Severath finished him off. Taking a moment to shrug himself Severath saw that the situation amongst the xenos was now serious. Finally a Sybarite looked sternly at the others and shouted.

"HE IS BUT A MAN!" He declared and the Eldar looked at each other. Soon enough they began to grab him and he screeched in fear. Raising his eyebrow Severath was awkwardly and pleasantly surprised to see that they were pushing the Sybarite towards him. "STOP PUSHING AT THE BACK! STOP PUSHING AT THE BACK! STOP PUSHING! AAAAAARGHHHHH!" The Sybarite yelled as they pushed him and Severath split his head open with ease, splattering the xeno's nervous system across both himself and the bastards behind the poor fucker. From that point onwards the Eldar either attacked him in groups or didnt attack him at all. He mowed them down regardless, trying his best to push them over the fence as the narrow bridge became crowded. The fighting was intense but luckily the bastards had seemingly stopped trying to penetrate other places as they focused on the gap they created her. The Reavers were thankfully fully hot on their trail and they made any drop offs and landings on the wrecks impossible and that combined with the fact that certain electrical death awaited those who dared to drive through the gap ensured that the enemy kept coming at the a reasonable pace. Still... at any given moment there were at least two dozen Eldar on the platform. Severath had lost count of how many he had killed... but it must have been over forty of the bastards. Then, a Sybarite which Severath failed to notice mingled between the other Levati Kabalites. When another wave fell, Severath took a bit of the alien blood on his fingers and made the sign of the Aquila on his forehead with it. The Eldar behind him cheer on, captivated and distracted from their work on their consoles. Jelenas rose her weapon high and cheered him on as he smashed the head of another Eldar and sent his body flying across the fence. The enemy Sybarite seemingly disappeared.

"WHERES ME BLOOD COUSIN!?" The sybarite asked the kabalites who were amazed and mesmerized by the lone human. He pushed through them as he located the frightened young boy. He grabbed him by his arm and talked to him in Eldar. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"You want me to go to the bridge?" The boy asked, shivering with fear.

"You are going to the bridge..." The Sybarite smiled at the fearful boy. The young man in turn shivered.

"I am?" he asked and the Sybarite nodded.

"Your really crafty I hear and a good climber." he said as he began preparing the boy. The irony that the Levati kabalites didnt know that they only had to cut a few crucial cables continued as Severath mowed them down. Finally when the boy was ready and his power bayonet was active he departed. The sybarite waited as another poor bastard went to the bridge. The Eldar managed to grab Severath's ax but Severath bit his throat and then head butted the screaming xeno before spitting on him and killing him. Then... the Sybarite entered the foot of the bridge and rose his hands. Severath cheerfully rose his now bloody eyebrows at the Eldar in amusement.

"I come here to offer terms to your lords..." The Eldar spoke in gothic as another explosion was heard and a part of the ceiling collapsed. "We will accept your surrender!" He declared. Severath turned to face Jelenas.

"Jelenas... make sense of this madness?" He politely asked.

"Do you understand!?" The Sybarite yelled clearly.

"This warrior spent too much time up his Archon's ass... he cant think straight." Jelenas giggled and all the Eldar of Smrtnik snickered.

"WE WISH NO MORE DEATH HERE!" The Sybarite rose his hands. "OUR SOULS ARE SATED!" He declared before calming down "I respect you brave warrior...I do not wish to kill you..." he said rather genuinely. Severath took a moment to take this in before he turned to Jelenas.

"has Stajnor arrived?" he asked and she shook her head sadly. "Levat... lower your arms and our Archon will show mercy..." He said politely and calmly.

"We can not do that... you lower yours and your lives will be spared!" The Sybarite declared and his men stood silent. Severath took a moment and then he spot blood over the fence.

"Then... Levat... there can be no peace and there is to be no end... I-WILL-HOLD-THIS-BRIDGE!" He declared. There was a moments of pause before the Sybarite tapped his foot twice against the floor. In a millisecond an entire saga happened as Severath rose his eyebrows and felt a gnarling sensation of fear in his stomach, his instincts taking over. Jelenas as well felt this as the human looked down on a exact spot where there were no enemy corpses the metal of the bridge parted, giving way to a fully charged power bayonet which cut through it like butter, the young Eldar using all his might to propel it forwards as it pierced Severath horibly inwards, entering near his anus and seemingly exploding, sending his belly open and showering the Sybarite with his guts. Severath gasped, his face wide as the electric power fried his nerves and dulled his pain. The young Eldar beneath him shivering as blood dripped on him.

"Those human pamphlets were right... just fix bayonets..." the young Eldar thought as he retracted the bayonet and as Severath fell to his knees.

"SEVERATH!" Jelenas screamed and ran through the barrier to grab him as Severath moaned, his messy and now bloody hair moving with the pace of his breathing. Severath looked at his killer... not the one whos hand did the deed but the one whos mind and heart was put into it and he knew the stories were right... you do know when you look into your killers eyes. The sybarite looked at him as if he was squinting, his face a volume of words.

"I respect you brave human..." He told the panting and bleeding Severath. "Im sorry for my stealth... it does me no credit..." He added as Severath leaned back against Jelenas for support. "Go to your great god..." he heard the Sybarite say as he started to fade away, losing consciousness slowly as darkness overtook him. He still managed to see the sybarite move away and nod as Levats proceeded towards the bridge, the Smrtnik engineers still at their places, typing away priceless commands to the gun batteries as Jelenas leaned Severath against the wall and began giving him a blood transfusion with great haste. Severath saw the first kabalite approach the barrier.

"Give us the human! SHE BITCH!" The man spat at Jelenas who turned to face him.

"If you want him, you have to get through me!" Severath heard a voice from above, looking to a hole in the roof he saw Sergej who screamed and jumped through it, catching the enemy off guard. His fist extended Severath glimpsed that he wore a power fist which connected with the alien's face and splattered his head. Sergej was a flurry of limbs as the Eldar backed away, fearful of yet another soldier of the Emperor. Severath felt his breathing slow as Jelenas tried desperately to keep him alive. Against himself Severath smirked and laughed in pain as he saw the Eldar leave the spire, running away from Sergej who shouted at them as he cut mercilessly through them.

"Was that your Archon?" Jelenas asked as she tried to stop the bleeding. Severath laughed in pain.

"He is something far worse... my commanding officer..." He said as another boom was heard. The hole made by the crashed vehicles flew wider as the destroyed craft flew in all sides. Not only that but the enemy flew down to their deaths along with them. A horrible, terrifying thing came forwards from the hole. Ridding it was what Severath assumed to be the enemy haemonculi.

"BACK YOU MONSTER!" Sergej shouted, waving his power fist and power sword like a mad man. Still, the thing that Severath assumed to be the talos pain engine met his blows evenly and with each that collided Sergej seemed older. Then a single tesla coil lashed out and hit the thing... but it did nothing as the haemonculi seemingly harvested it and fired back, the coupling exploded and the tesla coil became unpowered.

"A pity... such technolgy is-" The Haemonculi said but the loud vox that echoed all around them interupted him.

"EVERYONE! THIS IS STAJNOR! THE RETRUBUTIONARY FLEET HAS ARIVED! LETS PUSH THESE MOTHERLESS BASTARDS BACK AND OUT FROM THE CENTRAL REGIONS!" A odd voice was heard and echoes of allied joy filled the room as the haemonculi frowned and using this window of opportunity smacked Sergej with his talos, sending the human flying. The sergeant hit the wall and fell next to Severath moaning. There seemed to be infighting amongst the enemy.

"FOOLS! THERE WILL BE NO FALLING BACK!" The haemonculi ordered as the talos screeched and moved towards the central platform. Just then, something fell on top of him and with a single yelp Severath saw that a very familiar blade pierced the haemonculuses neck.

"I know I know... these humans cant do anything right..." The figure said and Severath grunted as he tried to stand up. It was Ker and he had the blade which Severath had given to Eladril. The human could literally see the soul of the mad scientist being siphoned away into it. The Talos went berserk without its master.

"BROTHER WATCH OUT!" Kujica said as she jumped onto the thing with her trident fighting its tentacles and cutting some. Jelenas tried to prevent Severath from standing but they both gasped as a tentacle send Kujica flying towards them. The limp body of the Succubus was almost unrecognizable as her long black hair turned completely white and her body aged. Knowing full well that Ker didnt have much time Severath grabbed his sword and the husk blade which Jelenas managed to separate.

"KER!" He screamed as the Incubus struggled to fight with a single knife against the monstrosity. Throwing his sword Ker grabbed it with ease and he began cutting away the tentacles of this monster with even greater ease. Grabbing the husk blade Severath shouted and charged the thing, the blood transfusion pulling out of him as he marched across the dead bodies of their enemy, his guts dangling and bleeding as his belly was a mess. "KER, NOW!" He said as he Jumped. The Incubus did the same and with the few remaining tentacles Talos had to make a choice and it chose to defend against Severath, its metallic limbs piercing the human's torso. Severath yelped as he saw Ker fall down and decapitate the thing with Severath's sword, before the entire thing collapsed. Ker landed on his feet and Severath on his knees. The Incubus panted before turning to the human.

"Ker..." Severath said, feeling sleepy once more. He looked up the panting man once more, tears in the humans eyes as they washed away the blood, his body still broken. "Save her!" He begged and Ker looked, seeing his sister. The Incubuses face lost all life in a manner of second as he managed to pull away and look at the dying human. "Save us..." Severath said as life left him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Quintus Sertorius- Yeah... sry about that... tbh I was searching for racist songs to represent Eldar better xD so thats why a lot of capitals had to be in it... that and my can-not-into-speak-london-ness (rush B!) But thanks! Ill try to squat more and write better!**

 **Aaron Black- thanks! I hope I have more epic chapters! I officially aint killing Severath (permanently) until Im done with him! So enjoy while you can :P**

"Para-pa-ra... ParaPaRAPA!" The tune went on. "Para pa ra... paraparapa... titituuu..." The whistle like melody continued to assault Severath's ears. The tune itself was pleasant but Severath grew to hate elevator music on the hives of Aquilaris Secundus. His eyes hurt... as if he was oversleeping and his eyes developed crusts which kept them shut. He forced them open none the less. At first his eyes were struck by liquid, but they soon grew accustomed. He felt... odd... alleviated... as if he levitated by a gentle force yet he was still heavy in his body, but his soul felt... lighter. The thick liquid seemingly grew thinner as he was able to see that he was in an amniotic tank of some sorts, liquids and wires connected to him keeping him afloat.

"Yes, yes... your not even trying!" Severath managed to see a cheerful Orathain drag a badly injured noble of some sorts. The alien was in excruciating pain. Severath felt a bit of panic as he looked down and saw that his insides were floating beneath him. He was being experimented upon!

"Orathain! Stop playing with the fucking patients, jack off and get to it!" C'kreg yelled as his now partially naked, 6 armed form hovered as he attended the many injured noble men and women in the room. Even through the glass Severath could sense the moans of the human wall art and the Eldar patients mingle in the air. Aloisia was there as well, seemingly as an apprentice to Orathian, much to the annoyance of C'kreg and the other Eldar, but she was trying her best to help, bless her heart. She saw that he was conscious and informed Orathain.

"Oh I see my favorite patient is awake is he!?" Orathain said gleefully as he neared the amniotic tank. Aloisia was there with him and taking everything in. There was quite a few things on Severath's mind but he found he had something attached to his mouth and he had no way of communicating... or did he? Moving his hand freely he started making gothic letters in the air/liquid. Orathain narrowed his eyes.

"K...u...j...i...c...a?" He asked, thinking before his eyes widened. "OHHHHhhh...!" he realized. "you mean Kujica!" He changed the accent and the way the word is spoken. "Dont worry!" he calmed him. "I too was shocked when Ker stampeded in her, dragging you, your friend and his sister. He was almost pale, most likely dying as his twin was dead." he said and Severath's eyes went wide with shock. "Dont worry though! She is my cousin and Ker was smart enough to bring the serum the talos extracted from her. She is alive, happy and well at the moment, no doubt she and Ker are still holding each other being thankful" He rolled his eyes and Aloisia blushed. "Hell... we were honestly debating whether or not to bring YOU back from the pale... buuuutt... since we all decided we liked you too much, be thankful you are spared the 'god-emperors hell' and all that." he snickered. "Ill tell you all about who wanted you alive and dead later..." he said and Severath tried to instinctively exhale. He started writting again.

"S...e...r...g..e..j?" Orathain read. "who the hell is that... Oh your human friend!" he declared. "Turns out he was in a coma but near death due to broken bones and internal bleeding... dont worry I finished with him two days ago!" he declared and saw Severath's shock. "You arrived here 3 days ago for your information." he said. "Anything else? Im kind of busy at the moment." Orathain added.

"P...e...n...i...s?" Orathain read. "Penis? what Penis?" he asked and Severath pointed downwards. Orathain's eyes went wide and Aloisia blushed. The haemonculi laughed, holding his sides. "Dont worry silly human, you will get another penis and another set of balls." Orathain said, rolling his eyes at what he saw the silliness of the mon'keigh. Seeing Severath's serious eyes he rolled his own once more. "With your DNA and... what I assume to be the same size." he snickered. "Although I think that even with your... generosity my sister prefers you neutered." he purred.

"ORATHAIN! DONT SLACK! YOU CAN FIX YOUR HUMAN PET PROJECT LATER!" C'kreg boomed as another wrack came in carrying more injured.

"Yes sir!" Orathain said. "I have to go now! I leave you in the capable hands of Aloisia!" he said before darting off. Oh well... if they only had the decency to put him back to sleep... OR TURN OFF THE DAMNED ELEVATOR MUSIC!

"He likes you." Aloisia said and to his surprise Severath saw that... at least some of her biotics were gone. Pointing to them, it didnt take a lot for the machine cult adept to recognize his meaning. "Orathain showed me how to reverse ageing and how to synthesize skin, muscle, tissue and even entire organs much faster that we humans ever could... I experimented a bit on myself with his help and now... well, Im mostly flesh again, improved flesh. Between you and me I think he likes that." she said with a smile as she examined him. "Lets see... most of the guts and the frontal abdomen gone... numerous punctures to the thorax... the small bruising and the small cuts are healed, yet the operation is necessary." she concluded. Severath had very little to do except endure all of this as he was once again brought back to life.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Severath tried darting off into the darkness of sleep but it was no use. The boredom was getting to him as he looked down at his floating guts. Still, he didnt realize his boredom would soon pass as he failed to notice a figure enter the room.

"Look up, human." a feminine voice said and he complied, seeing his (hopefully) former bride. Her hands were crossed and she looked at him seriously. He eagerly awaited her response as she played with the device on her wrist which projected a hologramic projection of a keyboard on the glass. "You are to answer me. Do you understand!?" she asked and demanded an answer.

"yes." he wrote easily.

"good!" she instantly responded. "I do not know what has gotten into your head... if you have anything left inside it after my cousin and Commoragh has finished with you... but you are to leave this place once you are healed... you and your petty human friends. You should be thankful as rarely anyone ever leaves this place... even as an Eldar I know how horrid it can be... and for the life of me I can not imagine what your small idiotic mind finds here that you want to stay..." she said looking away at the end, making a pause before snapping back looking at him. "You will never be a fair, equal member of this kabal... JUST because you are a human... The battle of Rivenax bridge was televised and while... while our kabalites view as a hero you are still a human... a mon'keigh... WHY!?" she boomed. "WHY COULDNT YOU BE BORN AS A ELDAR!?" she spoke with anger and sadness in her voice as she shook. She made just enough pause so he can write back to her.

"Eladril. I can not ever hope to be an Eldar. I simply happened to be born as a human and while I wish I could tell you in my own words and show you my emotions I truly dont desire your sorrow, for I do not think anyone is deserving of it. I want to stay because of several reasons. First of all I have no future at all in the Imperium, if I am not executed if my stay here is discovered Ill still spend the rest of my days either as a mercenary, or as a drunken story teller to unbelieving or superstitions humans. Secondly it is here that I can extract my memory and rediscover my past and do something about it. I intend to help your father crush his rivals and, if he is merciful, get at least a small ship at one point so I can tract down and find those whom I had lost. I never had a family... as my family was lost. My second family in the schola is all over the Emperor's Imperium and my third family of Inquisitorial acolytes and the Inquisitor herself is either lost or out there somewhere. I do not know what your kind did with the rest of my fourth family on Aquilaris secundus but I bet on the fact that they are dead. I maybe a storm trooper... but Im still a human being. I desire a family, affection, and while I know that to want and desire such things from Dark Eldar is silly at best, here I have found purpose, a cause to fight for where at least I know the reward, because if I can find those whom I had lost with the aid of your technology and at best the aid of your mother's abilities, I can at least die easy. Please dont cry, because I am not deserving of your tears." Severath wrote his heart out and Eladril stood there in silence and tears came out of her eyes as she read the huge letter like text which he wrote out. Finally, she spoke.

"You fool..." she said underneath her breath. "You naive fool... you naive stupid stupid piece of human garbage!" she protested loudly, but thankfully the bastards here were too much in pain to care. "If you had power of your own and were an Eldar..." she said but stopped. "WHY must you be a mon'keigh!? WHY!?" she protested as tears poured out of her eyes before she stormed out. Severath rolled his own eyes.

* * *

"welcome back, mistress. I trust your visit was-" The human female was cut off as Eladril stormed passed her and jumped into the bed in her room, crying her eyes out and sobbing inside her pillow. The human girl was taken aback by this. Not another one of her temper tantrums. "Ill be here if you need me mistress." she said meekly as she sat down in the living room of Eladril's quarters.

"Marcela..." Eladril said as she stopped crying. The human girl knew better than to exhale as she moved to attend her owner.

"yes mistress?" she asked, awaiting orders.

"Do you think Im a bad person?" Eldaril asked. This question took the human woman by surprise. She honestly didnt know what to answer.

"Mistress I... I dont believe I should be the one to judge." The former noblewoman spoke timidly. She honestly didnt know a better way to respond to that question without suffering potential... reprecations. To her surprise Eldaril laughed and looked at her sternly. Eldar were famous for the quick... changing of moods, as Marcela came to know quite early on.

"Of course you do..." Eldaril spoke as she gathered herself, whipping away tears from her face. "You know... its so easy to forget you humans are... sentient." she spoke, making a pause as she proceeded to come up with a way to say what she wanted in a way that the human girl will understand. "Listen up Marcela... because what I am about to say most Eldar know... but all of them hide..." she said taking a deep breath. "I know what Im doing is wrong... it is one of the first things my father has tought me... I may think I am controlling myself and my thirst. I may think that I have the absolute power and absolute freedom to do as I desire but... I do not. You see... I HAVE to do all these nasty things, as you already know, but I still know they are wrong. Still..." she continued taking a step closer to the human female who listened to her carefully. "It is much, much easier for me to sleep at night thinking that your race is nothing but cattle, nothing but brainless animals to please me... for after all... wouldnt I be a monster every time I bathe in your virgin blood? Wouldnt all those things Im doing be horrible and wrong? Worse yet I aint even doing them for my pleasure, but for the simple fact of filling the void in my heart..." Eladril concluded and let the human maid of hers take all this in. Marcela's eyes subtly darted as she proceeded to process this information.

"Mistress... may I speak freely?" She asked. Eldaril's lips curled.

"You may... In fact I demand it." She ordered and Marcela braced herself, hoping that her owner wont have a temper tantrum at her following words.

"Mistress... even if we were but animals I believe that it should still be wrong to do the gruesome things your kind is doing. I may have arrived as a slightly spoiled noble girl and the Imperium might be oppressive and... lacking in the gentler emotions, but animals can offer a source of comfort and... I dare to think there are many ways to satisfy one's inner daemons... if one searches far enough and has the will to do so." Marcela spoke, hoping this didnt drive the ire of her mistress. To her surprise Eldaril listened to her and didnt slap her, before proceeding to laugh at the end.

"This is what I will always find amusing, and annoying, at humans... For all your naive dark and grim beliefs you are always optimistic for the future, even if the future is death..." Eldaril said, smiling sadly. "No mater... you have entertained me Marcela... so take the day off and do something you enjoy doing... thats my order." She said and Marcela was confused by her words. Eladril was neither ever so lenient nor was she often so merciful and giving.

"Thank you, mistress... may I ask is this all because of the human man?" Marcela dared to ask, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Partially..." Eladril confirmed. "He sadly reminded me that for all my big mouth, I am still my daddy's girl... a fact I both enjoy and hate to no end... and even more sadly he reminded me that he was a human... albeit a worthy slave, still a human..." Eldaril spoke sadly as she sat down. Marcela took a moment before daring once more to speak.

"Mistress if I may... I want you to be happy and enjoy yourself but... you do know the tortures and the awful things he endures because he is a human being in this place... does his race matter so much? Do none of his other qualities make up for the simple fact of his birth?" Marcela asked and thankfully Eladril laughed.

"Oh silly girl... as a noble you should know that most marriages are arranged. True he may be a good fighter and thinker but... where are his armies? His riches? And hell, even if he did managed to get them and at the end of the day if brother managed to stick a bunch of pointy ears on him... he will still be a human... and you know that even we Eldar are not beneath making soap operas and mocking our own women who fall for mon'keigh men... And while brother is indeed skilled I do not want to raise a bunch of half humans who will suffer their entire lives for the simple fact of their birth and for the fact of who their father was." Eldaril said as she calmed down. "But enough of this sobbing! My thirst is sated for now! Go and enjoy your day off... before I again require a human to play with." Eldaril ended seriously but Marcela still smiled and thanked her mistress before departing.


	35. Chapter 35

"Right..." Orathain said as he began draining the tank. He proclaimed the operation was a success and while Severath was indeed glad that his insides were... well inside again, he was more worried about the fact that the alien had given him a new set of genital. While they seemed normal and while... he felt sensation in them as was normal, he still couldnt get over the fact that this was the Dark Eldar he was dealing with. The power bayonet had destroyed most of his pelvic area and the only reason why at that time he didnt fall dead and could still move at all was the simple lucky fact that the discharge fried most arteries hence preventing blood loss... or too much of it anyway. Aloisia, now being, or at least seeming fully biological again, stood besides her current mentor as he was getting ready to discharge his patient. C'kreg was walking blissfully through the med bay taking in the wonderful torment of the poor bastards within it when he stumbled upon his own apprentice. Rolling his eyes and crossing most of his 6 arms he sighed.

"Seriously Orathain... whats with your obsession with these petty humans? After decades of study I am sure you know how inferior their organism is to ours?" He asked him, finally having a break between stiching injuries and forcfuly regrowing body parts.

"Well, sir." Orathain began honestly. "While I do know they are inferior, I think there is some comfort in associating with them, as it feeds on my inborn knowledge that Im superior to them... besides, working with the perfect organism of the Eldar is a tad bit easy compared to trying to make their clumsy bodies work. Not to mention trying to improve them." Orathain said as the green liquid drained out and some of the wires which suspended Severath started disconnecting with him. C'kreg rolled his eyes, but it was clear he was satisfied with the explanation.

"Very well, I suppose that explanation is fitting and rational. Just dont forget who is superior here... they can never be on our level. Ill be in my office with my latest plaything if you need me." C'kreg said and moved towards his room where screams were being heard as well as pleas for death and respite. It hurt Severath that he was used to all this. The tank finally opened and Severath realized that he lacked the strength to hold himself straight, practically falling out. Thankfully Orathain caught him.

"Now I advise plenty of rest and torment to get your strength back up! Or in your human case simple food would do for a couple of days before you start doing light exercise! In about a week or so, you will be back in optimal conditions! As for the penis, I guaranty you it is fully functional!" The depraved doctor went on as he sat the naked Severath and proceeded to give him clothes. Aloisia calmly looked at him, taking notes on her dataslate.

"Thanks..." Severath managed to utter as his hands shivered while he tried to dress himself. It was clear his strength wasnt completely recovered, but he was getting there.

"Now feel free to go to your room and get your memories back! I mean if you are to die, at least die knowing who you were!... and are I suppose!" The cheerful Orathain spoke in a very carefree manner.

"Orathain... Please tell me... why? who brought me back? I serve no purpose to your family." Severath managed to utter as he tried in vain to regain sensation in his senses, his eyes being hazy and his ears ringing ever so slightly. Orathain exhaled and then proceeded to roll his eyes.

"Well... I take it with your talking to mother and sister, as well as others, you have figured by now that... to put it simply, we are not 'born evil'." He began as he tidied the place up, cleaning some syringes while Aloisia did some paperwork. "Now I will not lie, you saving an Eldar's life usually means nothing... he or she wouldnt care and in fact, for their sake they would stab you in the throat as thanks." He preached as he turned to face the still shivering human. "But the thing is... we are a product of our genetics and environment... as well as a small, but insurmountably important touch of fate/destiny. What Im trying to say is, in practical terms, is that my father made it so that our 'Kabal' is like a family, as it was before Vect took power. As such parents spent time with their children and more... nice social contact leads to less psychopaths... if such a description is befitting our place here. As such we are more likely to bond with other people and less likely to stab their backs." He concluded as Severath calmed down a bit. There was a moment of silence.

"I get what your saying... but still... why?" Severath asked. Orathain exhaled.

"Human... I love Aloisia..." Orathain said, moving to the woman and taking her hands. "I am thankful to you for gifting her to me... but even if I personally would bring you back, I can not do so with all humans." Aloisia blushed at his words. "For every 100 humans I can allow one or two which peak my interest to live... but it is my job to experiment on and torture those other 99... after all I must live as well... and trust me when I say it is easier to live with ones'self when you consider your victims mere animals. That all being said..." Orathain took a moment of pause and Severath felt his stomach burn as he consciously connected himself and felt for the sociopath here. "My mother sees bright futures for you and us if you live. Father, at least marginally, respects you. Eladril... hasnt killed you yet and the cousins, Ker and Kujica well... you have a special kind of bond with them." Orathain smirked. "So in short, while I know its too soon... Welcome to the family mon'keigh!" He said and tapped Severath at the shoulder, smirking. Orathain proceeded to take Aloisia in his strong arms and moved out of the room. Severath merely exhaled. In front of the med bay Branka was waiting him. As if she felt him she seemingly understood his state of mind and helped him to his chambers, being silent as she let him do the thinking. For the next day or so Severath merely slept and ate, quietly wondering just how many humans survived the encounter... no matter, he would go to them as soon as he wasnt feeling life fried shit. In the meantime he went to the memory device.

Year 235 of 42nd milenium... The machine said with little care. Feelings of both joy and fatigue set on Severath as he recalled the events. As soon as he was at home in the void ship, feeling the joy of his birthright as a void born himself, he was set to countless trainings and scholastic tutoring. Veter had departed on his ship. Being a very old Inquisitor he himself was awarded fair retirement in the form of being allowed to govern over a small world which was used by the inquisition as a reliquary. Tandema was struggling... but doing well without his guidance, considering the youth of her age and her lack of connections in comparison to her mentor. Thankfully Veter had left some of his own acolytes in her care to educate her troops and Severath in particular in... what some less discreet people would call forbidden lore. The storm troopers were both tutored and drilled daily about the myriad of heretics and the various forms they take as well as the combat part of the training. Occasionally they would have the honor of being thought the basics of some of the more... well known xeno species, more specifically, the ways to kill them. Severath on the other hand was being privately tutored about the more... delicate information of the said xeno species and not only that, but about the warp itself. Oh how sweet was the knowledge which at that point returned to Severath. One bad thing was that, do to the couple of very bad warp jump, Severath could no longer accurately chart the time passage... but he still beloved he was some 14-15 years old in the moment he was watching.

"PUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuul-IIIIIiiiiiiii!" The alarm rang and the storm troopers, Severath included, jumped to their feet. Sleeping with boots on was a new idea for them, but better to risk getting your bunk dirty than spending valuable time tying up laces and what not. There were odd things in the warp... to be specific odd things happened on the ship while in the warp and so far Severath knew a few people who took their lives the moment they saw statues of imperial saints weep blood or when they talked to their long dead relatives. But what now? Grabbing his las rifle he ran out of the barracks and into the corridor with his squad. As an acolyte he was blessed with a squad of men. Personally he considered asking Kael to join... but he quickly realized that would most likely cripple the man's own ambition to climb up the ranks. The vox was a myriad of chatter as a couple squads screamed. Turned out the geller field flickered for a fraction of a second and right now at least three lesser... warp entities were being fought. Severath's own squad was being sent to the mess hall with the orders to check it and cleans it if necessary.

"Woah!" Puck said as he... 'examined' the mess hall. "Check these ration bars sarge!" Wait! He had a rank!? Yes! now he remembered it! HE DID HAVE A RANK! "strawberry flavor, your favorite, sir!" Puck teased.

"Very funny... keep looking men!" Severath ordered, but he was confident that no daemons slept here. Side note, Emperor's teeth was his voice annoying and awful when he was in puberty!

"CLAM!" The heavy doors shut and the men got on their feet, their las rifles aimed at the door firmly. There was only one way in the mess hall and only one way out... and someone just closed the heavy bulk doors with a slam.

"Someone please tell me that was the wind..." Puck ironically said and Severath shushed him, carefully approaching the door with his men behind him. Carefully his hand moved to the control panel, right next to the light switch.

"Hey! Thats not very funny guys!" A very very familiar voice was heard and Severath's eyes went wide... very wide. The voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Um... sarge... thats your voice." Puck said as the rest dared not voice their opinion.

"very funny..." the younger Severath replied. "Who are you solider!?" He shouted at the door.

"What are you guys on about! Its ME! Sergeant Severath! Which one of you assholes locked me out!?" The voice, which indeed sounded like his, said. In that moment Severath could hear an entire squad worth of las rifles being cocked and aimed at the back of his head.

"sorry sarge... but you know what they said about... the visitors." one of his men said.

"Whats going on guys? Let me in!" The Severath on the other side called out and the younger, real Severaht felt intense fear.

"Bravo squad this is alpha!" Puck called out to his micro bead. "FIDLESTIHKS! THE VOX IS OUT!" he cursed loudly.

"What!? Let me in! THATS AN ORDER!" Severath on the other side ordered and the men all readied their weapons. Sighing Severath told them.

"Ill open the door... if the thing indeed is me... capture both of us, if it isnt, shoot it." He calmly said and the men merely looked at each other. Sighing once more he heard that someone was banging on the door. His hand shivering he pressed the release button to open the door.

"SCHKREEEKBOOOM!" The door exploded widely as soon as they began to open, sending Severath sideways as his men screamed at the sight whatever was on the other side. They fired rapidly but Severath had the misfortune of landing on the light switch, making it dark for them and only the laser flew through the air. The screaming and the sound of combat rang for full few seconds before Severath, his broken ribs in toe, managed to drag himself up to switch on the light back again. Immediatly he saw that Puck was cut in two horizontally and Harosh was missing at least a piece of each of his limbs as the rest fired upon a great goat like creature which was at least 2 and a half meters tall.

"GOD EMPEROR HAVE MERCY-!" One of his men said as the daemon bit off his head, the flak helmet serving as no protection at all. Bitting his teeth Severath drew his sword as what remained of his squad was broken, running away and shivering in the corners as one of the men was crying and calling out for his mother. Severath on the other hand was quite prepared, charging the beast.

"IN THE EMPEORORS NAME!" He declared as his sword dug deep into the creatures arm. The creature screamed, a eye of his last victim falling out of his mouth and onto the screaming man who was to be his next victim. The soldier screamed and dragged himself under the table. Swinging wildly, the creature failed to hit Severath who easily dodged the blow.

"So you are the one!" The creature said as it bleed. Severath on the other hand coughed up blood as his ribs started poking his lungs. The creature lunged at him and Severath tried to cut one of its large, clawed fingers. Lacking a power sword he only managed a deep cut before the creature recoiled in agony before charging at him with its horns. Severath merely sidestepped and cut its knee as it passed. The creature was angry, very angry. Severath gasped, being unable to take out his bolt pistol with his off hand as he was too busy holding his chest due to the pain. The creature had thankfully crashed into the wall and got its horns stuck.

"SARGE! GIVE ME A WEAPON!" Nick called out, the man was amongst the first to be swept aside, both his legs broken as Severath drew his bolt pistol with great agony, tossing it to the man.

"YOU ARE NOTHING, LITTLE FLY!" The creature said as it got free, rapidly clawing away at Severath who struggled to dodge and parry. Finally he saw his opening. The creature came in for a kick and Severath readied himself. The knee of the creature came directly at the point of his sword but... while the creature screamed in agony the sword broke as the momentum of the kick carried on. With its hooved foot now on him Severath screamed in agony.

"SOON YOU'LL BE A CORSPE LIKE YOUR GOD!" The creature said as it moved in for the kill, before its eye popped. It screamed and recoiled.

"I preferred you better when you imitated sarge..." Nick said, in a prone position as he gurgled blood. Severath wasted no time getting up as he used his now half sword to cut the creature across the chess. It went down on its injured knee and Severath took the opportunity to grab it by its horns. Jerking him up Severath used the momentum to strike the creature in the neck, letting its own force pull his blade sideways as black blood started pouring on the floor. The creature let out a mighty roar as it fell and Severath rolled on the ground, soaking in the blood as he breathed deeply, seeing the creature dissipate slowly, returning to the warp.

"Very impressive acolyte..." he heard and saw Tandema and her guards standing at the door. A feeling of anger swept over him.

"You could have helped you know." he told her as he was in great pain. She smirked.

"And miss a chance to test my acolyte?" she asked. Oh it was on!

"What? You already knew I was better than you at witty remarks and bitching, so you wanted to see if I was a better fighter as well?" he asked and she frowned at him. That... that was enough for today... with this memory now back, Severath felt as if he had aged 10 years. In fact, he went to ate spicy Eldar meals to get this off of his mind.

* * *

"War-room. WAR-ROOM! Room for war? Anyone?" Severath asked in vain as the courtyard like room, filled to the brim with Eldar nobles, most of whom thankfully looked like they were in the military, ignored him. Pompous bastards.

"Oh Severath! The hero of the battle for Rivenax bridge!" A familiar womanly voice said and Severath turned around to see Jelenas. Unlike her usual engineer like uniform she wore a elegant dress.

"Jelenas! I-" He said and she took his face and kissed him. Man that was awkward... pleasant, but awkward. "I..."

"You are a hero... at least in this Eldar's mind. I am called here to be honored by the Archon's family themselves! You really helped my career!" she explained and held his hand. He blushed.

"Well... I must admit that Im glad that not all of the career options and professions of dark eldar are murder related... at least not directly." He said blushing. She laughed at this jest.

"Even I tortured humans, Severath..." she said as she played with his hair. "But not every human is a mon'keigh... what is this war room you are speaking about, Severath?" she asked and he blushed harder.

"Well... I want to find what remains of my human companions... I was told they were moved and... well, basically I want to talk to a member of the Archon's family to tell me where they are... I know at least my friend Sergej survived..." He explained as Jelenas took a sip of her drink. She rolled her eyes.

"You know... your bride might not appreciate your... kinder side. I at least know that to your kind murder and slavery arent... well at least openly promoted to say the least. Occasional Inquisitor, ecclesiarch and commissar not withstanding." Jelenas purred and he looked at her sadly. "She on the other hand might think you joke when you say you are against such things." Jelenas pinched his cheek. "Buuuut at least you are a cute one for a slave..." she purred happily. "Oh I wont tease you any longer..." she finally said and began explaining to him the directions to his destination. Unknown to them they are were being watched.

"Is it true?" Eladril asked her handmaiden. "Does your kind see slavery as disgusting?" she asked.

"Well... we are all slaves to the Emperor, my lady." Marcella responded.

"I suppose I must justify myself?" Severath asked as he arrived at his destination. If he understood Jelenas correctly here were Derath'illa and his siblings at the moment. The guards looked at each other then at him.

"You are a friend of dark father Ker... I suppose we could let you in..." One of the dark clad incubi said. Severath took mental note of this.

"Thank you..." he uttered as he entered through the elegant doorway. The room was thick and heavy with wonderful smelling... perfume. The aroma was thick, but pleasant, as he saw several human slaves hanging from the elegant walls. At least they were in a state of delirium and werent... sober, to say the least.

"Ahhh... the mon'keigh is here! Come Severath!" Derath'ila spoke as he sat on the couch in his armor. In his lap was the head of a beautiful black haired Eldar woman, clearly related to him. She was considerably less dressed than him. "Meet my sister and the second eldest of my father's children Seskarae!" He said and the woman got up. Severath hopped that Eladril will never find out that he thought her sister was hotter than her.

"Well I might not tell her that if I find you cute." She told him in a beautiful voice. Crap...

"I see your mother has taught you well..." Severath said politely. Derath'ila laughed.

"Of course!" he confirmed. "father and mother trained us in all the skills, traits and talents they possess... most of all they taught us to value each and every moment of our existence... for tomorrow Vect may come and we all might die and join she who thirsts." He said, kissing the cheek of his sister who smiled back at him.

"Indeed. Most importantly, they taught us that we are a family... and that is worth more than any sensation betrayal might offer." She said as they seemingly read each other's mind.

"I admit that at first I was afraid you would be spoiled brats... for I have a hunch that both our histories are full of incompetent heirs inheriting from competent leaders. But I see now that I was mistaken, the future of house Smrtnik is firm and solid." Severath bowed slightly, knowing now that these two can read his thoughts.

"I wish it was the way you speak, human." Seskarae spoke getting slightly more serious as the three looked on the map on the table.

"We have crossed the river and pushed them back in a devastating counter attack lead by our dracon Stajnor... but so far they have managed to repel us from their inner central area, and the fight still rages on in the outlaying spires..." Derath'ila pointed out. Severath nodded.

"If I may... a much faster end to the war would be a surgical strike... an assassination in the game of politics, as I understand your society works." The human tried to piece together his thoughts. Derath'ila nodded.

"We thought about that... but we couldnt even get an agent inside of his citadel! It is said that so far he has executed between 50 and 80% of his high ranking officers... and the lower idiots, instead of making a deal with us are vying for power at the moment..." Derath'ila slammed his fist against the table in annoyance. Severath nodded.

"What of the girl my... eh... rival had in his company? She seemed to care for him? Perhaps we can try to get her to turn?" he asked, trying to formulate a plan.

"Aleria Wintersorrow?" Derath'ila asked, his eyebrows raised. "Good woman, her..." he continued, taking a sip of his drink. "I had the pleasure of meeting her when that bastard was here... as much as I know she grew up to be his body guard." he explained. "In any case, now she leads her squad of retainers in the southern flank. She hasnt joined the battle proper but she is guarding there against an incursion. In any case... you think you can turn her to our cause after killing her friend and master?" he teased. Severath ignored the remark and rubbed his chin.

"Well, her friend was killed by his father, so I doubt she has much loyalty left for her 'master' plus if we promise her something grater in return, I guess we can try. We can promise her a position in power after we conquer the region and she has the ability to meet their archon to kill him?" Severath tried to use his human mind to calculate the odds of her turning. Derath'ila nodded.

"Well I take it you are going to be the one to ask her and offer her this deal?" Seskarae said, trying to add to the conversation.

"While I guess she isnt fond of me I guess I should be the one to try." Severath admited.

"In either case you should see about that with our father. I am all for that, but you are HIS slave, ask HIM!" Derath'ila emphasized, drinking away the black liquid. "Good luck with it though! As father said, anything to advance the family!"

"Right..." Severath nodded "Do you happen to know where the remainder of my human friends are? I know that at least my sergeant survived." he asked politely.

"Third room after the great hallway, they have a small inter dimensional balcony there." Derath'ila said. "I was impressed to be honest... even with the 5 of you surviving. Go to them if you wish." he dismissed Severath.

"thank you, my Lord. My lady." He said bowing slightly. Derath'ila made a half assed smiled.

"How polite... I dont see why Eldaril is so pissed at you. You seem at least as intelligent than that bastard you killed, if not more so." he laughed.

"If only you were a superior Eldar." Seskarae teased and Severath blushed.

"Thank you, both." He said awkwardly.

"Oh and one more thing Severath..." Derath'ila spoke. "Your human friends are free to leave any time they feel like it... as soon as they find a transport out of Commoragh." he laughed. Severath was mildly annoyed but proceeded to go to the humans.

* * *

"The man of the hour himself..." Sergej spoke mildly as he saw Severath enter. The man was covered in bandages and injuries and 138th was leaning against a wall, herself being covered by various bandages and cloths. Two men sat at the table and drank heavily the sweet Eldar drinks as the room was... well, better than decent, as the colorful walls and decorations were more pleasant on the eye.

"Thats it... your free now." Severath spoke mildly back at him, his tone being sad. How long was it since he came here? He had honestly lost track of time in this place... There was a moment of silence between the two as the woman interrupted them.

"Oh cheer up fellas... we are going away right?" she asked them as the two looked at each other.

"He isnt going..." Sergej said. "He wants to stay..." he added and 138th's eyes went wide. The tall woman locked her gaze at the now quite hairy Severath.

"Why is that Sev?" she asked. "I mean, even I know how horrid this place is!" she declared. Severath exhaled.

"Look... you maybe a penal legionary and Sergej maybe ex military as well but at least you have a future in the Imperium... I am a former schola storm trooper who served the Inquisition and was SEND to your world after being mind cleansed... I am feeling this is where I belong..." he sadly said. Sergej's eye's flared with anger at this and 138th looked at him in shock.

"You cant be serious!" She boomed.

"What an idiot!" an angry Sergej confirmed.

"Ahh..." Severath exhaled very loudly. "Look... first of all WE have to get a ship to take us OUT of this place... and excuse me for sounding arrogant but I believe that I am the person who can procure one... at least more easily than the rest of you now that Im a part of their Kabal..." severath tried to calm them. Sergej shook with anger.

"Your becoming more like them each day..." he shook and turned around. 138th looked at Severath and shook her head before moving away with Sergej. Severath looked at them sadly.

"Im glad at least your safe..." he said before he left the room depressingly.


	36. Chapter 36

**Kargan3033- Thanks! And now you will find out! Twas too long since we had a sex chapter!**

 **Aaron Black- We shell see, now will we? :D :D**

 **BJ- Thanks! Your kind words motivate me to write on! By the way I AM open for commissions, not just on 40k, but on anything. I usually charge 5$ per 1k words, so there is that. :P**

 **Enjoy!**

"Kujica." Severath said awkwardly as the woman walked nonchalantly towards him, lazily placing her hands around his neck before kissing him deeply and passionately. She was tender... but strong, her muscles well formed as Ker watched in glee from the sides. She smiled at him as she giggled.

"Your alright Severath... for a human at least... And it takes much for me not to just torture one to death." she purred. He smiled back at her, but felt a sadness within him.

"You could have died..." he told her with great sorrow. She in turn rolled her eyes at him.

"Im a succubus... its what I do! I can die any day!" She declared. "Silly human..." she added as he watched her perfect form.

"But that would leave both me and your brother in great sorrow... great sadness..." He gently protested. She laughed gently in turn, purring as she grabbed the lower end of his chin, shaking it and his now well formed beard.

"Mine..." she said, knowing full well that would cause her cousin to be pissed off. "Such a silly human... to worry for me..." she purred.

"Please wear some armor..." he continued, overwhelmed by her pressence. He would never grow accustomed to the presence of an Eldar, that was certain.

"Ahhh... human is worried about me? Thats adorable! Im quite capable of taking care of myself, silly Severath..." She beamed, seemingly radiating joy. So much so in fact that he wanted to fall at her feet.

"Yes but please... dont tempt death... wear proper armor, if not for your than for mine and Ker's sake! I... I at least like to think that you have family which cares and worries about you..." Severath struggled to reply to her. At first she looked at him, then switched her gaze, slowly and elegantly, towards Ker, who nodded agreeing with Severath.

"Fine..." she said, teasing him with her finger, which she ran across his face. "But only for you guys..." she purred as she kissed him, slightly teasing him as she started to leave.

"Oh... Kujica... do you have any idea how to turn Aleria Wintersorrow to our side?" he asked politely. Kujica turned on her heels and placed her hand on her own chin, thinking.

"Well... that girl has it right... too bad she befriended that bastard early on... Honestly I think she is pissed that because of you he died. Still... if you can manage to convince her that it was her Archon's fault and that your good and dominant both in bed and in command, then sure you can turn her." she said and he blushed. Kujica moved forward and played with his hair before departing with her brother. Severath pondered her words and came up with an idea. Going to Orathain he wanted to inform himself.

"Well look who's back! Our favorite patient." Orathain cheerfully said as he saw him enter.

"Orathain! Do you have any... improvements you can graft in me to make my... well.. sexual characteristics stronger." He blushed as he struggled to explain himself. Orathain looked confused, then laughed.

"Of course I can!" he declared. "But what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well..." Severath began explaining himself. "Im not sure if you have heard of her... but enemy commander Aleria Wintersorrow could potentially turn to our cause and since she has access to her Archon, we can use her to assassinate him. I have heard that... well... one needs to be strong and dominant both in bed and in command in order to impress her... so what do you offer?" He explained. Orathain rubbed his chin at this, thinking for a few moments.

"Aloisia!" he spoke finally. "bring my project!" he declared and the human female brought to him a small hand held tank, filled with fluid similar to the fluid Severath was in. Inside it was a floating circular shape of flesh. "In short this is a new small organ which secrets VERY powerful chemicals which... well arouse and turn on people, especially when in contact with their genitals. I can guaranty that even the most depraved, kinky and horny Eldar will get off on this in under a minute. Even if the person giving them oral is very bad!" Orathain explained. "Now of course it is not completed just yet and it has its drawbacks. To make life possible to the person who will be implanted with it, he or she will be rendered immune to its chemicals and so far as I can tell it has an odd effect on humans, either causing them to climax many times sooner than Eldar or killing them outright because of too strong chemicals..." Orathain finished as he allowed Severath to examine the thing. "I have a couple extra, I CAN implant you with one, most suited place would be the inner side of your lower lip. Wont take too long and this girl you speak off would be none the wiser as to your... oral skills..." Orathain giggled as Severath nodded, blushing but keeping his serious face.

"Do it... I shell field test it for you." He declared and with little fuss the procedure began. Thankfully Severath was unconscious for the whole thing and after regaining consciousness he licked the inside of his mouth, tasting a faint savor of blood. He felt the additional organ in his mouth but it didnt bother him and he felt normal... except for the feint salty taste in his mouth. Hopping no one pushed a dick inside his mouth while he was out cold he thanked both Aloisia and Orathain before going to his room. He had another surprise waiting him there. He found Branka inside. She was attending a suit of armor, painted black and segmented.

"Master Velerath said that this is his gift to you... and that while he is busy at the moment he will personally welcome you to the Kabal proper... Welcome to the family, Sybarite Severath." She said smiling at him. Severath was slightly shocked an phased, but he did manage to smile and show his happiness to Branka, whom he hugged and dismissed as he got intimate and familiar with his new armor. It was fit for an Eldar that was certain... but he didnt mind the design, in fact he loved it. As if the Archon knew, the thing came with an instruction manual, a fact which Severath found himself being thankful for. This thing had force fields? Damn this Eldar and their knowledge of machine spirits! If only their heads werent stuck up their own asses, that would be great. After donning his new armor, his cape and his weapons, he readied himself for the new, self given mission. As he walked through the valleys and vales that made up the mazes of both tight corridors and wide open communal areas, all of which edgy and filled with spikes and trophies, he came across a familiar sight.

"YOU!" a feminine voice boomed. Severath snapped and looked in the direction of the voice. Immediately he regretted not donning his helmet... still, his human like movement would give him away. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SLAVE!?" Eldaril boomed. "Coming into my life! My home! My family! And claiming everything like a grox pisses on its territory! First you are ungrateful for the fact that we decided against torturing you and that we had the grace and the mercy to let you simply die! Then YOU lack the decency to simply FUCKING DIE! THEN YOU GO ON AND TRY TO IMPOSE YOURSELF HERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE METLE TO BECOME A MEMBER OF SMRTNIK! YOU ASHAME THE VERY NOTION OF A SYBARITE AND ALL THOSE WHO WERE THE GHOSTPLATE ARMOR!" She boomed, pointing wildly while her human maid stood by. "Now you have all these lower, petty and lesser Eldar women flaunting themselves at you! NEVER forget whom you belong to!" she order, declaring in front of everyone. "Weaker Eldar might fall for you! I **_NEVER_** WILL!" She declared, fuming with anger. Severath rose his eyebrow in front of everyone.

"Are you finished?" he calmly asked but as soon as he saw her mouth open, he continued, wanting to cut her off. "I seriously dont get why-" but she would have none of it.

"YOU CRUDE! UGLY! SMELLY! FILTHY BARBARIAN! DONT YOU DARE LET YOUR PRIMITIVE FUCKING MIND THINK THAT YOU CAN ADRESS ME IN THAT WAY! I HAD TO BATHE IN THE BLOOD OF HUMAN VIRGINS AFTER MY ENCOUNTERS WITH YOU!" she fumed and he rolled his eyes. She stepped in and slapped him across his now bearded cheek. "DONT YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES ON ME YOU WORM!" she panted with anger. "EVEN THEN! I WAS UNFORTUNATE THAT WE LACKED THE BLOOD OF ELDAR VIRGINS!"

"Not that any exist, it would seem." Severath said with glee, smiling wildly as Eladril exploded at this, shouting insults at him in Eldar as she spoke like a autocannon, firing words rapidly. He laughed, further provoking her as she continued her barrage. After a minutes or so she stopped for some air, panting. Severath took this opportunity.

"Touch..." he said and touched her nose gently. She exploded... nearly literally as another round of insults came. Severath rolled his eyes as the Eldar here lost interest in the conversation these two had. Eldaril continued to shout at him as he rolled his eyes some more, before finally deciding to shut her up... in the most appropriate manner, mind you.

"Smooch." He said as his lips landed on her own and her eyes went wide as her already red cheeks, due to anger, blushed some more in embarrassment. There was a moment of shock for Eladril.

"You kissed me..." she calmly stated. She took a few moments for her anger and revulsion to gather up and build inside her. "You kissed me! YOU FUCKING KISSED ME YOU FUCKING WORM! FILTHY APE!" She boomed and giving up Severath picked up her lithe and slender form in his arms. She was indeed faster and more agile than him, as most Eldar were, but not being a warrior, she failed to put up a proper challenge.

"Will you please lead us to Eladril's chambers... Id rather that she doesnt suffer public humiliation... in private she can rage at me all she wants." Severath said to the human woman who looked at him with awe.

"MARCELA!" Eldaril barked, commanding but not looking at the woman. "Do it..." she said closing her eyes. "I will educate this oaf personally!" she boomed, her nose risen high. Oh well... Eldar women. Marcela nodded politely saying her approval and lead Severath on.

"You know... you are really cute when you are silent for more than 2 seconds." Severath calmly explained to the woman he was carrying. She blushed, but was it anger or pride he didnt know.

"If you were only castrated, then you would at least act more appropriately for your position and unhand me you big ape!" she spoke with poison but he ignored her as thankfully her chambers werent that far away. Naturally she tried her best to ignore his very presence as they entered her room. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? HUMILIATING ME LIKE THAT! YOU HUMANS AND YOUR ANIMALISTIC TENDENCIES!" she barked.

"Oh by the Emperor your perfect!" Severath declared as the absurdity of her comments reached a peak, Marcela awkwardly staring at the two. Perhaps unironically Eladril rose her nose sky high.

"Why yes I am! Its good of you to at least notice!" she declared. "NOW BACK TO YOUR IGNORANCE! HOW DARE YOU DECIDE TO STAY HERE AND RUIN MY LIFE!?" She asked, slapping him once more. To her surprise Severath broke and laughed. Falling to his knees her eyes went wide as he spoke.

"What do you want woman?" he said, a big smile on his face. "I know my humble self can not hope to please you, but there must be something your perfect heart desires, something that will sooth or at least dilute that poison of yours." he spoke as he took her hand in his own, she immediately yanked it away from him and crossed her arms.

"THAT YOU DIE!" she calmly stated, spitting through her teeth. He shook his head, a smirk never once leaving his mouth as he grabbed her hips."WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She demanded.

"I can not live with the amount of poison that you posses... so I might as well suck some of it out." He told her as he rose his gaze towards hers. She blinked in shock and surprise as he started pulling her ever so elegant Eldar pants down.

"NO!..." she demanded, but didnt resist, as he pulled her pants down. She felt cold and anxious. "I order you to stop!" She demanded but he didnt listen as he examined her Eldar panties. "What are you..." she began as she blushed, watching as he touched her panties, his armored hands gently grabbing them as her eyes went wide and tears started to form. "Pleas no! I-Im still a virgin!" she declared. Looking up at her, Severath cocked his eyebrow.

"After the horrible things you have done to humans, you know you deserve far worse than what Im going to do my dear." He said and Eladril sniffed, tears starting to drop as Marcela merely watched on in shock. Then Severath smiled. "But no... Im not going to rape you... I am not like you nor do I want to be... and you will leave this room as a virgin still, that I promise..." he said and she visibly exhaled." But that doesnt mean you aint getting your treatment woman... " he said and her eyes widened once more in surprise, but she offered absolutely no resistance what so ever. "Such a nasty woman..." Severath said as he looked at her crotch. As he expected, it looked like a perfect human crotch, mesmerizing him further as he neared it, his mouth wide as he wanted to greet her lips with his and test her brother's latest invention. She gasped as she realized what was about to happen but it was already too late. Severath locked his lips around his target, deciding to test the new organ head on, rubbing it against Eladril's clit, closing his eyes as he let his taste buds savor the thing for a moment. In those two seconds Eladril moaned deeply and her entire body shook, her muscles spasming as Severath's nostrils were assaulted by her wonderful perfume. It was perfect... almost too perfect as her body went limp, seemingly relying upon him as he decided to break contact. He was surprised as she jumped at him with her unnatural agility, wrapping her legs around his neck and pressing her semi naked legs against him as her pussy neared his mouth. Eladril grabbed his now long hair and called out.

"DONT STOP! DONT YOU DARE STOP!" she barked and he struggled to get to her pussy again as he had to content with holding her ass with his hands so she wouldnt fall down. "DONT YOU DARE STOP YOU FILTHY MON'KEIGH!" She barked and for a second he wanted to laugh at what would be considered hate sex, but he didnt see it that way. He had no choice but to continue sucking on her clit awkwardly as she was already wet, her juices turning him on and his dick was trying in vain to get erect against his crotch guard. Deciding to walk forwards and let get collapse on her bed as he sucked her, Severath enjoyed the sounds of her moans as his head turned bright red due to the pressure of her legs. Collapsing upon her bed she still continued to grasp him and while the whole thing lasted barely half a minute he had his arms free now and he moved them to spread her legs, giving him more mobility as Marcela watched on in complete and utter shock. Now free, Severath sensed that Eldaril was getting close due to his extra organ and upon hearing her moan and spasm, he decided to play his trick as his tongue abandoned her lips and he pulled away, walking towards the door.

"That is what you deserve." he calmly said as he wiped away his mouth. Eladril gasped and looked at him in panic.

"SEVERATH!" She called out and he stopped, smirking before resuming to have a normal face as he turned to face her.

"Please dont..." she begged him as her eyes got teary once more.

"Dont what?" he asked slyly, crossing his arms.

"Please dont leave me like this..." Eldaril whispered as she shivered.

"Why? You deserve worse!" Severath casually declared.

"Please... YOU CANT! YOU CANT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! I ORDER YOU TO RETURN AND FINISH THE JOB YOU STARTED YOU THANKLESS MON'KEIGH!" She spat and shouted at him. Rolling his eyes Severath caught her by surprise as he went to her and grabbed her exposed legs, causing her to gasp as he rammed his face into her pussy. She yelped and gasped, struggling to put her hands on his head and push it down, fearful that he would abandon her once more. "OHHHHH!" she gasped as he ate her out, his newfound power not wasted on her as she rode his face and approached her climax. "C-CUMING!" Eldaril declared as her muscles contracted, Severath feeling her inner vaginal walls contracting and trying to milk his tongue as she rode out her climax. Man this thing was powerful, he thought as Eldaril screamed and contracted, before barely letting out a sigh and collapsing onto the bed, passing out into sleep due to over stimulation as her sex juices spread on Severath's face. Marcela thankfully offered him a towel and he was quick to clean himself before putting a blanket over Eldaril's peaceful sleeping form.

"She is so much more beautiful when she is calm and sleeping... and not raging at me." Severath casually commented. Marcela sighed.

"You have no idea, my lord..." Marcela commented, honestly being thankful for this break she was getting.

"Please, Severath is just find." He said as he placed his helmet back on. He bowed and took Marcela's hand in his own. "Do take care of her, I feel as if her head will explode because of me... and I dont want the Archon to punish me for that." He casually said. Marcela smiled.

"Oh dont worry... the teenaged brat princess will be just fine... after all, to her mind a mon'keigh cant drive her crazy... but do try to get on her good side... perhaps you can at least influence her positively." she said and Severath smirked at her nodding. Saying his goodbye's he left the room and the sleeping Eladril behind.


	37. Chapter 37

**Aaron Black- Well... considering the lenght of this chapter and the wait time you guys are having... I take full authority! (and responsibility) :(**

 **VHSMelody- Well... Severath is getting about as much attention as my slav squat self can give him with medical uni atm x'D but yeah lets HOPE so :P**

 **Kargan3033- Well we will have to ask Severath now wont we? That being said if their taste is anything like their personality... you get the idea :D**

 **lisbjerg123- Well Archons are LITERALLY worse than Hitler xD**

 **Livelikeme123- who doesnt? :P**

 **Guest- Well your prayers are answered! Also, thanks! :P**

 **Now for everyone else! Uni is hitting me hard. IF I pass the exam on this Thursday, I promise to focus more on this master piece *AHAM!*... I mean master race that is the Eldar... *GOOD!* But should I fail... the slave pits of Commoragh await me... :(**

"Alright maggots, listen up!" A resident Dark Eldar trueborn boomed as Severath stood next to him, ghostplate armor fully on as well as his other accessories. He was elevated to the rank of Sybarite by the Archon himself who thankfully wasnt aware in what condition Severath had left his daughter in... or at least it seemed like that. Of course the nobles bickered and protested but the Archon was swift to shut them down, Severath's record sheath speaking for itself. Yet, of course, this meant that he would be leading a squad of vat grown's from the bottom of the spire and, once more being gracious, the Archon decided to let them come in, instead of sending Severath down on the ground to gather em up. On further consultation with the resident quartermasters and strategists, most of whom were NOT happy to see him, he managed to procure himself a good unit. Severath was wise enough to know that if he was to be simply inserted into a unit as its Sybarite, that is to say sergeant equivalent, they would scoff at him for either not killing the previous Sybarite or for taking his or her place peacefully. Not to mention that they would be loyal to each other more than to him. While loyalty was important in a unit, Severath know that it was HE who should built such loyalty, so he managed to commission that survivors and remnants of other units be fussed together in his own. As far as he understood it from the unwilling quartermasters, the Eldar here were either sole survivors or were the 2 sole survivors sent to this unit together. So far he saw that he would be commanding 12 men... or women, he didnt know which because they either wore helmets or their vat grown physiology denied his brain a clear answer. "Poporos is about to teach you the pecking order! It goes like this! You! The dirt... the worms inside of the dirt... Pororos's stool! That is to say this mon'keigh bastard here, then the Archon, then Poporos. Any questions?" He asked in gothic, making the entire atmosphere uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Yes, what are-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!" A yellow skinned vat grown with completely black eyes asked before Poporos used his trueborn speed to kick him all the way back to the other end of the room. Severath stood there frozen, amazed.

"Any more questions?" He asked and everyone kept their mouth shut. "Good! Then we can begin!" he declared and turned around, motioning for the group to follow him out of one of the myriad of courtyards and into the hallways.

"Um... mister Poporos..." one vat grown Eldar asked.

"Pecking order..." Poporos cheerfully said.

"Im sorry!" the vat grown instantly replied.

"Damn right you are, bitch." Poporos taunted as they entered a training chamber. The room had fighting equipment and was rather similar to the one Severath was in with the Archon. Poporos guided them to the center of a marking on the floor, Severath standing next to him. "Bye..." Poporos slyly said in a melodic tone.

"Wait, what!?" a vat grown asked as the entire unit dissipated, teleporting somewhere. Severath stood there awkwardly.

"Mister Poporos... where did you send them?" He asked politely. The black Eldar slowly looked at him, making the human feel uneasy.

"Ill tell you where they're not... safe." Poporos said before laughing in a awkward manner as his voice intimidated Severath slightly. After about a minute the group teleported back in, mangled and maimed as they laid there injured. Still they were happy to have survived.

"OH THANK VECT!" One of them said out loud as they struggled to their feet.

"Good... you survived the first test..." Poporos said calmly. "But I have some bad news..." he added. The squad froze as they slowly stood up in the circle.

"W-what..." One of them asked, looking shocked.

"Your going back!" Poporos declared and the 12 Eldar looked like they shat themselves.

"b-but..." they protested.

"Bye!" Poporos said and they were teleported away. "AhahahahAHAHAHHAAA!" He laughed as Severath swallowed hard. Poporos turned towards him and Severath felt like he died a little. "They will return in a minute, after that they are all yours!" And with that mister Poporos went away. Severath exhaled as he was glad to have survived this.

"Well that was... something..." Severath slowly said as came back to his senses. He was left wondering just how easy were these Eldar going on him? He was certain that the Archon and his ilk here were worse than what he was getting, then again, these were Eldar and so far the Inquisition was right... either they followed their... passions so to speak, or to be specific their lust or... there was simply no understanding them, the species was far to frail and frivolous and random... not that Eldar would admit that, claiming to be looking far further into the future. Oh what the heck... Severath thought as his men and women were teleported back.

"What was that for!?" One of the dark clad men asked.

"Well alright... that WAS something..." Severath mused to himself as the 12 xenos, clearly in pain, slowly got up. Not knowing it, they were a bit fascinated by the fact that he didnt soak in their pain and anguish. "Poporos aside, Im Severath, the Archon's favorite human yada yada." Severath said, completely half heartedly and with little care about how he would look in front of his men. True, he did want a semblance of a normal life, but he knew too well that at best he would get betrayed so... he wont bother too much.

"A straight up ass!" One Eldar said in their language.

"Who does he think he is?!" replied another.

"Does he foolishly think he can win us over with honesty?! Either he has had too many orgasms in his life or too few!" A female answered. Severath saw this, but understood nothing as he didnt activate his communicator. Continuing on.

"Alright..." he began. "I see that you are uneasy, do you have any questions or will you let me-" but it was too late, the Eldar minds, 'half born' as they maybe, were simply too fast.

"WHATS IN IT FOR ME!?" They said in unison. And then they claim that they dont use telepathy... fuck em.

"Thats the message of the day!" Severath answered readily. "Now! Please let me finish!" He said. The Eldar talked amongst themselves in Eldar, but Severath knew all too well what mon'keigh means. "Look... Im not your average snuck up Eldar Sybarite, alright!? To be honest, I wont force you to kill and murder other people if you dont want, nor will I allow backstabbing within my unit, but other than that, do as you please, pointy eared assholes!" He declared, waving his finger around.

"He neither killed his own Sybarite nor is he an Eldar... but the mon'keigh's got some promise!... as much as a mon'keigh can have..." one of the seemingly senior Eldar said.

"Alright, asshole, we are listening..." a female Eldar said. Thinking Severath was quick to add some math in his head.

"You asked whats in it for you? Well listen to this! As long as I live and prosper and am In good record with our Archon, YOU get to live HERE in the SPIRE with ME and HIM AND ALL THE WEALTH AND STATUS AND SLAVES THAT PROVIDES!" He spelled it out for them. Rising their long eyebrows, which were almost as edgy as they were, they nodded.

"Fair enough, we wont backstab you today, but for tomorrow we do not guaranty!" one of them cheerfully said and the rest of them snickered, but there was no sarcasm in his voice.

"That being said... I asked the Archon for the remnants and last survivors of squads, so I wont inherit a power structure that is-" Severath explained but was cut off.

"Smart mon'keigh!" one Eldar said and biting his lips Severath continued.

"That being said! I know most you pointy eared assholes treat your fucking squads as families, because most vat grown dont live long enough to establish families themselves." Severath said angrily but saw that that had a negative effect on moral. "that being said, I am hoping that you do survive by not throwing knives at my backs... So... your first order is to relax and chill here at my and at the Kabal's expense while I formulate a attack plan..." he said and that shocked the Eldar a bit. They talked to each other in Eldar. "What? Were you expecting torture sex? DONT answer that." He said that with the full irony and the sarcasm that carried that sentence. "The trueborn will treat you, at best, as being only slightly ahead of myself, so I suppose we all go to the local mess hall and get to know each other... my fellow NPCs 1 to 12." He said in jest, cracking an old schola joke of Non Primarus Characterus, that is to say, labeling them as cannon fodder and plot devices to further the Emperor's goals. He did get some stern and serious looks.

"Was that suppose to be funny?" One Eldar asked, but continued before getting his answer. "No matter, the rest of your statements are true, so I and I think the rest of us take you up on your offer." He said, rather graciously. Severath smiled at this.

"Good!" he declared.


	38. Chapter 38

**Guest= Ohhhh a very nice idea x'D and because you made me laugh, Ill give you a bit of a spoiler. He will be black! (but a Templar though.. nope)**

 **lisbjerg123= Well we will never know... rumor has it that one time the enemy wanted to invade the spire, but couldnt get through the amount of bodies surrounding it... they all had boot marks on their sses x'D**

 **SalemTheSpeakerOfTruth- yes, yes and Idk... we all know the main reason why the Emps wanted to get into the webway was to get some Eldar booty.**

 **Guest= sorry to disappoint you with the long delay :(**

 **Guest= eeeyup!**

 **Setheshi= Aww, thanks man! That was awesome! You dropped that message on my birthday no less! Thank you for the kind compliments and please take my offered forgiveness for my absence... Ill try to update regularly once more from now on.**

 **Karagan3033= thanks! well... it cant be worse than the things GW has written lately x'D. With GW its all either hit (Last church of terra.) or miss (Gathering storm, preatorian of dorn) . But yeah, Id be happy if a movie was made out of this, but I fear it would be heavily censored... I do not refrain from writing heavy stuff like torture, kinky sex, violence and swearing.**

 **RebelLoveSong666= thank you! and here it is!**

 **VasiliusMaximus= Da... what gave it away? Was it my slavic tendency to oversimplify the sentence because its meaning is different in my language? I feel ya... Im in hiding from the Ordo Grammaticus as it is... and I deeply regret not having a beta reader, not that I havent tried finding one... but no one would put up for the job. thank you for the advice and Ill continue looking for a beta reader. As for that phrase in particular... Ill go execute myself now x'D true us slavs squat a lot but man... I need to lay off the rakija when I write.**

 **William of Earth= thank you and well... maybe I am a bit shamed of myself (for not updating regularly) but Im glad you enjoy it, and well... heres the continuation.**

 **Another Stalker= cheeki breeki friend. And yes... he did have a hitler rant... too bad the Eldar cant have moustages though :(**

 **Nasgril= well... thank you very much! Mister Satan, Mister popo and Raditz are my favorites. Oh and my story isnt too bad either x'D**

 **I Believe that was everyone who reviewed so far... thank you for your patience as I apologize for my long... long absence. Trust me when I say that the said absence is justified (Dark Eldar wife wouldnt let me out) and Ill try to update more often from now on. Feel free to hit me up or to leave a review if you want to get in contact or give critique or anything like that. Reviews are my... spiritual sustenance xD. Seriously though they are a big motivator for me. That aside I am also STILL looking for a beta reader, so if you want to be the first to read the story and suffer its exterminatus worthy grammar mistakes, feel free to hit me up. Until next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Pfff... bloody vat growns..." One trueborn remarked as Severath's squad sat in the corner of the mess hall, it was quite obvious, even to the human Severath, that the vat grown's were on the defensive, as if they were expecting to be stabbed any moment now, all cornered up as they ate quality food for the first time, or it would seem so. Still, Severath was relaxed... mostly, as he honestly doubted that the bastards would do anything that goes against the Archons orders.

"So..." Severath began, quietly wondering is all of the food that Eldar eat strong, spicy, sweet and prominent. "Care to tell me about yourselves, comrades?" he asked, playing with his red and green food. Man these vegetables were tasty! Receiving the looks which spoke volumes of annoyance and which basically said 'really mon'keigh' the Eldar surprisingly decided to go with it.

"Well... Sybarite... why dont you go first?" a dark haired Eldar sitting next to him spoke and Severath didnt see a reason why not.

"Sure..." he said. "I was an inquisitorial storm trooper, retired when your kind took me. Now I serve the Archon, thats about it... most things you already know if you watch any television. Any specific thing you wanted to know?" he asked, semi bored as he played with his food before eating it. The Eldar paid close attention to him.

"Well... first of all, tell us why you decided to stay here? Dont get me wrong I would personally take your liver and kidneys out and eat them in front of you. But seeing how we are stuck together and we have no choice but to watch our backs in this spire full of trueborn twats! You might as well begin with that!" he explained. Severath nodded, the man's concerns were fair and reasonable.

"Well I take it at least some of you went out raiding and are familiar with the Imperial culture. Should I return I would most likely be executed, while here if I serve the Archon I at least wont be tortured too much and can live a slightly longer, but not any more happy, life!" Severath said a bit sadly, taking the spoon to his mouth.

"I dont know whether to praise you or to laugh at you... but you made your choice, and I am to tired to mock you for it." he responded. "No matter... Jelrock, light infantry specialist, formerly of the 7th Smrtnik light infantry division... that much you need to know" the Eldar said, looking down at his food. For a moment Severath wondered do these xenos feel sorrow for the loss of their comrades?

"I see..." Severath said, looking at the rest. They werent happy, that was sure. "The rest of you, your specialties?" He asked politely.

"Regular soldier." one said.

"Same." came four replies.

"Heavy weapons specialist..." a rather large Eldar male said.

"Combat medic..." a female said. Severath gave her a risen eyebrow. "What? Not every medic has to be a haemonculi!" she protested.

"sniper." A male said.

"close quarter specialist!" two Eldar male said in unison.

"Vox operator." the last one said.

"Good!" Severath proclaimed as he scooped up the rest of his food up. They were thankfully done as well. "Now lets get to your new housing, then we can-" He said somewhat energetically, feeling thankful that he wasnt castrated by his new squad yet, but as he turned around, he saw a trueborn Eldar stand in his way.

"Well well mon'keigh! I see that you have managed to convince the Archon to let you affiliate with the lowest scum of our society! Nevertheless! Even the highest of your primitive social structure should still be bellow our lowest, I am so much ashamed for you all vat growns for breathing the same air as this primitive and not mutilating him at least!" He declared, melodically and proudly as the rest watched on. Severath frowned and rose his eyebrow.

"Hows the view down there?" he asked casually even if the Eldar was significantly taller than him. "Because you have your head so far up your ass that I wonder if you can see anything past your prostate... if it hasnt already been rip apart by the vigorous ass exercise you have while thinking of yourself!" Severath said casually, but with malice, giving an awkward atmosphere for everyone involved. The trueborn smirked.

"I like you human... you have guts!" He declared as he got closer to Severath. "would be fun to see them!" he said, purring almost.

"What? You dont like the sight of your own?" Severath looked at him sideways. "Now if you will excuse me! I have to show my men how the world looks like when your head is on your body and not in your ass!" he declared, slowly getting angrier in his speech as he moved past the trueborn. His men followed.

"DAAAAAAMN MON'KEIGH!" Jelrock said, praising his Sybarite. "Those were some mighty good comebacks for a human!" he said. Severath couldnt help but smirk.

"Well I have to defend my squad, dont I?" he responded proudly. Jelrock shook his head.

"Here its everyone for himself! I admire your desire for a more normal, trustworthy squad, but Sybarites look out for themselves and the troops do the same." The Eldar was quick to clarify.

"Well we will have to change that now, wont we?" Severath casually replied. The Eldar held their tongues, too bothered to care. The trip was thankfully uneventful and once they reached their living quarters Branka was quick to arrange the xeno's and set them up. Taking some time off Severath decided to take his new squad to the gym. He himself was rather in good shape, but he could not keep his usual workout routine since... well since he was surviving her. Truth be told the survival itself wasnt a bad substitute for regular training, but still, pushups and sit ups were the key to the form of the Emperor's grace... or at leas that was what the drill abbots told him.

"As long as you dont put us through what that... that... guy did, we are down." A member of his squad said as they gathered and began to set out to the training room. As soon as they stepped outside of their quarters and stepped onto the main hallway that a trio of trueborn guards stopped them.

"Ahhh... the mon'keigh himself!" one of the guards declared half heartedly, but was curiously excited to meet him. "The Archon demands your presence!" he declared. Great... what now? Shrugging it off Severath spoke.

"May my comrades come with me?" He asked. Still, his new subordinates were quick to speak out.

"Whatever he did! Im not with him!" One declared, fear clearly present in his voice.

"Yeah! we're not with him!" Another said and Severath made a face of resignation as the trueborn laughed. Motioning for them all to follow the group pilled in. Once more being lead to the main courtroom of the Archon's court, Severath could hear the myriad of now free nobles whispering and gossiping. Turns out that the front had stabilized. Great...

"Why not at all! Im actually kind of glad that you got rid of him!" The all too familiar sound of the Archon's voice filled Severath's ears, the room now being filled with many many more trophies and... war mementos than usual. The floor was covered with what seemed to be blood and wine which stretched all the way to Severath's ankles as it passively assaulted his nostrils. On his throne, Severath saw the Archon and his wife and next to him sat the myriad of... children he had with the said wife, amongst whom was Eladril, who smirked as she gazed upon him. She was... dressed oddly, more modest than usual. What was she up to?

"My Archon!" the Dark Eldar spoke in gothic as he addressed Vel'arath. Bowing down he smirk. "I am so happy that you allowed me to join your cause! Let us reclaim the central plains together!" he declared. Somehow... deep down inside him, Severath knew that the Archon would kill him... and he neednt wait to see that.

"Not at all!" the Archon replied as the nobles played with their slaves, but most of them paying at least some attention to the conversation at hand. "In fact! Let me cement this... our new... hole of understanding shell we say..." The Archon purred, snapping his fingers as his incubi body guards grabbed the poor bastard who was shocked out of his mind. Grabbing his arms they pinned him before he had a chance to reply. A few other guards began ripping his cloths apart as Orathain casually strode towards him. "Go on son! Show us your skills!" The Archon declared and Severath rose his eyebrow as he and his men esspecially, watched the drama closely.

"AGAHH!" The bastard moaned as Orathain took something... a tube of some sorts and squeezed out some liquid? Seeing it shut the assholes... asshole, Severath concluded that it was some sort of glue as Orathain, with the aid of the guards, casually forced the bastard to swallow something.

"And now we wait..." C'kreg declared as the guards let the poor bastard go. He was dumbfounded and blushing as he saw that everyone was gazing upon him. Looking wildly at the nobles who giggled at him, the bastard fell to his knees and moaned.

"Aaaagh!" he said holding his stomach which was growling, shifting and moving. His... buttocks began to inflate and he began moaning, no! Screaming in rhythm and melody as they did so. His... anus puckered itself and his entire lower abdomen swelled and moved down. At first it was sort of passive, but soon enough the pressure was enormous and the nobles giggled in anticipation as it happened.

"BOOM!" The poor bastards lower abdomen, his ass in particular, exploded as it turned out that his body was consuming itself, the liters of feces which was processed in him exploded out of his ruined anus whit so great a power that his balls and penis were taken as well. They exploded and landed on the various parts of the room as he tried to keep his bowls intact desperately, his anus stiffening once more and sending out a steady jet of forcefully digest flesh whit such a great power that the jet launched the ever thinning bastard up in the air. He still moaned and screamed in the rhythmically pace.

"Ah - AH - AH!" he moaned as all of his meat, his flesh, his skin and his muscles dissipated, digesting itself. His face became shorter, shrinking as the eyeballs sunk in due to the added pressure. Up until the very end he kept the horrifying melodic rhythm of his moans and screams before there was nothing left but skin and bones... literally!

"Very good my boy!" C'kreg spoke as the nobles all gave applause. "But the next time Ill show you how to make him shit out his bones as well! Now THAT will be a show to see!" he declared proudly.

"C'kreg! Spoiler warning!" A female noble protested as the Archon snapped his finger and the myriad of slaves began cleaning the shit up, literally! There was shit on the pillars, on the walls! But with the miracles of the Eldar... of xeno tech they were rather... efficient at cleaning the mess up. The Archon wasnt concerned, he was safe under an umbrella. Now... the fun ended. Seeing him the Archon flared.

"You! Human!" he pointed to Severath and the incubi picked him up by his arms and dragged him in front of the Archon. Instantly, Severath felt his heart beat rise to match that of an Eldar and that was no small feat! He had read somewhere that their hearts beat between two and three times faster than a humans do.

"My Lord?" Severath asked, fear obvious in his voice. NOW the bastards were paying attention. The Archon frowned at him and Severath swallowed a noodle as he felt as if someone was crushing his balls.

"Human!" The Archon has declared. "It has come to my attention that you have... forced yourself onto my daughter! You violated her! What do you have to say for yourself!" The Archon boomed, his temper tantrum showing as veins were popping on his forehead, his wife giggling at his side as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Sir I!" Severath began as fear went down his spine at the mere thoughts of what he might experience. The damned nobles were laughing at him.

"Thats right father! This filthy mon'keigh has dared to! Dared to! Lick my vent!" Eladril boomed, both angry and ashamed as her handmaiden stood next to her. Severath was confused... and scared as he blushed, still pinned under the two heavily armored xenos. For a 'frail and agile' race these guards showed they put a lot of strength into it. He heard nobles gasp and whisper, commenting and scheming and plotting on. Eladril was NOT pleased, nor was her father amused. Worst of all, the girl's mother gave Severath a shaking head.

"Human, what is your justification, nay explanation for this?" Archon demanded casually as a human slave poured him another glass of what, Severath presumed and hoped, was wine. One foot across his knee as a Eldar tested his goblet for poisons in the wine The Archon smirked, looking a bit sideways at his human pet. Severath swallowed hard. "Well?" he asked informally.

"A thousand pardons, my Lord..." Severath began. "I was just hoping to alleviate the anger that my lady felt for me... I wanted to suck the poison out of her, so to speak." he said rather clumsily. This was most amusing to most nobles, but Eladril fumed and her mother rolled her eyes. The archon however was mildly amused.

"You think a lazy, half thought wisecrack will save you out of this one, human?" he asked, casually.

"Well sir..." Severath began, shivering as he felt his balls go back up inside his body. "Ill do and say anything to keep my skin intact... along with the rest of me. I beg of you both to understand that I had no ill intention-" he spoke before he was cut off by the elegant Archon.

"Your intentions are of no worth and meaning to me..." Archon spoke and the xenos giggled. Eladril was pleased. "You did harm to my daughter... at least she sees it that way and why shouldnt she? To be clear, if she found your mere existence offensive you should know that any offence to her is an offence to me and my house." he spoke. There was a moment of pause and whispering between the nobles. "Then again!" the Archon rose his gauntleted fist, silencing everyone. "You and your kind truly are an affront to us... your very existence and the fact that we have to rely on you for sustenance is... appalling..." the words that came out of the alien's mouth were perfect, if terrifying. There was a moment of silence once more, this time though, it lingered, making Severath uncomfortable, if not the Archon, as the alien seemed to enjoy the silence, or at least the tension it brought. Finally the torment was broken. "Your going to say something clever arent you? Go on!" he ordered as his face was relaxed, clearly the war had a... rejuvenating effect on the Archon, Severath thought as he saw the Archons wife wrap herself around his arm.

"My Lord... I dont know what to say honestly. I just want to-" Severath started but the Archon cut him off.

"ah-ah-ah! you said you didnt know what to say yet you continue. Do you think Im stupid, or are you just so inferior." a childish remark came from the black clad creature in front of him. Trying his best to ignore this and praying to the emperor that his master wouldnt press this childish game, Severath continued.

"I just want to live and-" he continued.

"I do not care what you wish for." The Archon said, sipping his wine as the 'debate' continued.

"Tell me what you want me to do to earn your forgiveness." Severath said humbly, biting back the rage inside him. For the first time in years he was thankful to his drill instructors... huh, seems that after all pride and arrogance does doom a man, not that the Archon would agree. Seeing the smirk on the Archon's face, Severath was reminded of the ever present mind reading danger that was the Eldar psyche. 'Please dont say 'kill yourself'' Severath thought hoping that the Archon would catch that.

"I want you..." the Archon said slowly. "TO DIE!" He said jumping from his seat, drawing his sword before Severath's eyes could register the movement. Blinking Severath... nothing happened. Opening his eyes he saw that the Archon's blade was just before his chin, its tip menacingly close. "ahhh..." the Archon sighed. "your no fun... nothing IS fun anymore." He said putting his sword back into its hilt. With his eyes, Severath managed to glimpse that Eladril sighed with disappointment. "Anyway, your punishment... you must take the central regions for me... if you fail... well..." There was the silence once more, as the Archon's beautiful face was once again twisted into a cruel smile. "Brother dearest, please tell him what will happen." he said and Severath instinctively tilted his head right. Before him stood a tall... sleek and slender figure, clad in all black... but it was not armor. He was pale, deeply, not ghostly and besides him stood another similar figure. They were... beautiful in their own sick way. Breathing heavily as he watched the two menacing, purely dark eyed figures. The two barely lowered their gaze at him as he observed their bald heads.

" _We'll tear your soul apart!_ " the figure proclaimed and Severath felt chills go down his spine. Snapping his fingers the Archon gave the subtle order and the guards let go of Severath.

"Awww... but dad..." Eladril seemed disappointed... as ever.

"Thank you..." a deathly gasp came out of Severath. "How do you-" he began, still struggling to get off the floor as the nobles were watching and snickering at him.

"I dont care... just do it... if you do this task for me Ill forget that this ever happened... you know what will happen if you fail..." The Archon said in a bored manner as he returned to his throne. "And before you ask!" The Archon said, seeing that the foolish human wanted to ask more questions. "Its up to me to decide if you have done enough to conquer the central regions... Same as it is up to me to decide when is it day and night... when you fuck, eat and sleep and what does my ass taste like to you." The Archon said and with a wave of the hand, ordered the guards to take the human away back to his room. Severath didnt feel like living anymore as he was being dragged by the two guards.

"Huh... usually its the mother in law thats the dragon I hear..." one of the guards mentioned casually in gothic... as soon as they were out of earshot of the Archon of course.

"Hey, I wouldnt be surprised if she leads in the bedroom." the other responded as they dragged the fear limp body of Severath back to his room, snickering along the way.


	39. Chapter 39

**Nasgril= Well Idk... if there was no fear of dying and no tension I doubt this work of mine would be half as beautiful x'D, but Ill try Ill try!**

 **CapitalClassShip= you can say that again xD**

 **Guest= Well Idk mate... was it rape, was it consensual? Idk... was it weird, kinky and Dark Eldar style? YES! And thats all that matters. Idk about Eladril, so no spoilers there. As for the Archon, I definitely agree, but then again, who CAN penetrate the motives of a 4 millennia year old madman!? (Emperor, Tzeench, Vect and Eldrad not counting)**

* * *

"Your Sybarite!" the trueborn guard said as he casually threw a stressed out Severath on the floor in front of his vat grown squad. The trueborn snickered as they left, leaving the human in front of the vat growns who looked at him with mild distain. They would be even more distainful towards him had he been a Eldar, because even if he was a mere inferior human, they would at least give him a break because they did not expect a human to please their master.

"so... how did it went?" One of the vat growns asked as Severath got to his feet, feeling his soul stir within him once more. Standing up and groaning Severath spoke quietly, as if to himself.

"wonderful..." sarcasm was absent in his voice as he was too tired to put real effort into it. "Get me Branka... rest for now... for soon enough..." Severath spoke as he dragged himself towards the door of his room. He didnt know what psychic bullshit the Eldar did to him, but he knew it wasnt pleasant. Holding onto the imaginary door as the real door parted ways for him as soon as he approached them and was scanned, he spoke once more. "We are ending this war." He said in a delirium as he entered his room, managing to get to his bed and collapsing as he left his confused squad bewildered.

* * *

"bacon and eggs..." Severath said as he stirred in his sleep, waking up. Wait, there was a real smell of bacon and eggs in the air!

"good morning Severath!" A cheerful Branka said from the kitchen. Feeling rejuvenated but not asking how much time he spent sleeping Severath asked the first logical thing.

"Thats bacon and eggs? How the hell does this place have chickens and grox and or pigs?" He asked, fully ready as his combat training kicked in. Branka laughed at this serious remark he made and he relaxed. "Sorry... how foolish of me... the replicator tech that the Eldar have surely has made this wonderful food you are preparing for me." he said, feeling ashamed for his little outburst, even if it wasnt a angry one.

"Actually... yes and no. Our Archon, when he was but a young boy, was lost in one of the raids upon one of your... our imperial worlds... once lost he was taken in by a family who mistook him for a human child... well, lets just say that he developed a taste for human cooking, at least some of it. Hot chocolate, coffee, bacon and eggs..." She smiled. A moment of gentleness insured between them as they locked gazes. "Still... these ingredients are indeed replicated, I just decided to cook them myself."

"ahah..." Severath snickered. "Well 1 why did you cook them? You could just replicate the entire complete meal. 2 how do you know so much about the Archon? Shouldnt a man of his status keep this all a secret?" Severath questioned as he approached Branka, gently slapping her on the bum. After all... if he was in the Dark Eldar territory he should take all the privileges he could get.

"eiiip!" Branka gasped as Severath laughed. Blushing and recomposing herself she spoke. "Well I wanted to greet my friend with a warm breakfast." She said as Severath got comfortable. "As for the Archon... he is, as he says, a towering arrogance, but he believes if you wear yourself as armor, you cant be used against yourself... symbolically of course." she clarified, knowing that such words could be taken on a literal level when dark Eldar are around. "As for the information itself, I learned part of it myself from the Archon and part of it from his steward." she spoke. The two exchanged a few more words before Severath went to the bathroom. Brush teeth, keep yourself orderly and all that. After what seemed like an eternity to him he finally decided to cut his beard.

"hmmm" Severath nodded to himself in the mirror. He looked like a different man without all that ruggedness. Still he decided to keep the mane. Luckily he found some bonds to tie his now long hair up, as it was getting in the way and making him harder to fight, especially after getting in his face and blocking his vision. Still... if he wanted to fit in... all the Eldar here were either bald, long haired or odd haired. Sighing as he finished his duties he wanted to fall into his bed and wail against the trauma... it hurt him knowing just how big of a mistake, or a potential mistake at best, he made when choosing to stay in this wretched place. Still, he went out with a smile to enjoy his breakfast. After all that was over he requested Branka to make him an audience with the Archon's eldest son. Derath'ila was rather easy to handle with... compared to most other Eldar. It wasn't long before the incubi came and nearly dragged the human towards the heir. Derath'ila was pissed, clearly not a good sign… Severath thought as he observed the tall figured hunched over the battle plans. While not as fuming as his father he… well lets just say genetics were obvious in this one.

"What now?" Derath'Ila didn't bother to hide his annoyance. Trying to spin the situation and size the opportunity Severath spoke.

"Things not going well? Should I come back later?" he asked politely. The Archon to be cussed.

"You can say that! Another failed frontal assault! Whats worse rumor has it that the bastard is contacting the border regions and…" Derath'ila calmed himself before changing the conversation. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You have undoubtedly heard what had happened… between your sister and me." Severath spoke looking at the man sideways. As he saw him open his mouth to probably say he doesn't give a crap Severath continued. "And you have heard what your father said to me…. Alleria girl…. It has to happen today…" Severath concluded and Derath'ila bit his lip, chewing on it.

"You know you could be kind enough to suck my dick while I gouge your eyes out and contemplate this…" Derath'ila said dryly. "But your lucky today as I agree! You have my permission!" he said waving his hand, calling Severah closer to the map. "We have shelled her position for the last 6 hours…. But so far it was a breeze, some civilian casualties but… everyone is a member of some kabal. REGUARDLESS!" Derath'ila fumed at his own remarks. "She is in the ruins there somewhere with her squad… Ill have transports ready to take you and your squad there in an hour! Get those vat grown cockless bastards ready. Oh and offer her ANYTHING within REASON!" Derath'ila was in a really bad mood it seemed. But Severath obediently nodded. "Let me worry about that." He said, his fair face still looking like he had just smelled a fart. Severath nodded and departed, contemplating his speech.

* * *

"YOU IMBECIL!" Jelrock spewed at Severath as they boarded the transports. The men were not too pleased with the news to say the least. "YOU MORON! RETARD! POISONED COCK SUCKER MON'KEIGH!" he went on a tirade. Severath only laughed at him.

"Werent you the one who wanted to get out of this 'shitty place filled to the brim with trueborn twats?'" Severath said quoting his underling.

"YES! But that was before I learned what awesome food and housing they have here! NOT TO FUCKING MENTION I WOULD STILL PREFER THIS PLACE TO THE FUCKING FRONT LINES!" Jelrock fumed on. The rest of the squad seemed to agree with him on this one. Severath just laughed it away. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Jelrock protested.

"Im just imagining the news tomorrow…" Severath said. "Vat grown squad led by a human ended war… by means of said human converting the enemy female commander to our cause!" Severath declared, feeling a slight tingling of mania and insanity cross over him.

"OH VECT'S DICK NO! TELL ME YOUR JOKING!" Jelrock protested. Some of the crew blushed, especially the women, typical. They were all seated in the transport as the doors began closing. Just then.

"Hello…" A awkward voice was heard from the hatch. It was a odd looking, bald Eldar. Severath had a funny gut feeling about this.

"Hello…" Severath said back as the squad was watching this. Vjuk, a sound of wind cutting was heard as the bald figure tossed something in at Severath's lap. It was a grenade! "AAAA!" Severath panicked as the bald figure closed the door, the medic girl using her Eldar reflexes to reopen it and the close quarter guy, sitting nearest to the door and opposite the medic girl jumped out, seemingly managing to grab hold of the slow bald assailant.

"DRAZARS BLADE!" Jelrock boomed as Severath passed him the grenade. It was only a matter of miliseconds now as Jelrock took Severaths cloak and, while the human was still sitting awkwardly on it, wrapped the grenade around the fabric.

"BOOOOOF!" The fabric which Jelrock wrapped around the grenade expanded greatly. As if someone released compressed air in the clumsily wrapped cloth as Jelrock was still trying to hold it together. Screaming Jelrock held on for the second the detonation took. Feeling his heart beat insanely fast Severath saw that his cloak was still perfect…. Unlike Jelrocks hands. They were… intact, at least, as the fabric combined with his standard issue gauntlets at least let him survive the explosion unmaimed. Still… he was bleeding badly, as if he grabbed hold of a pincushion. Thinking all this Severath saw his cloak unwrap revealing the said pincushion. Splinter grenades.

"WHO SENT YOU! TALK!" The brute (by Eldar standards) spoke to the captive. The bald figure didn't even have a chance to respond as he was being slapped. The medic girl rushed over to Jelrock as the crew shouted.

"RUAS FON DEM PANZER!" The pilot said something in what seemed to be krieg gothic, but Severath didn't care as he instinctively went out of the vehicle in the case more assailants come.

"AAAAA!" Jelrock screamed as the medicine woman still tried to stop the bleeding. Severath giggled then laughed as he cried, barely uttering commands to stay here and interrogate the bastard but not kill him as he went out of the hangar. He was crying… and he was maniacal. Someone just tried to kill him, not in the usual sense… but in a full blown assassination Dark Eldar style kill him. He walked the corridors as memory took him there instinctively. Banging on the door he couldn't decide if he was happy, as he was legitimately a dark elder VIP now or… regardless, the insanity held on for the moment as sanity was trying to regain control.

"OH…" Eladril said, opening the door. "Its you…" she said looking down at his maniacal grinning face bellow her nose. "What do you want?" she asked as he laughed. Not giving her the chance to question him or so much as raise an eyebrow, he, although he was shorter than her, grabbed her face gently and pulling her down kissed her on the forehead.

"May you lead a long a healthy life." He said before departing down the corridor. Watching in shock after him Eladril blushed, her mind racing.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" she called out as he was getting out of view and earshot. "WHATEVER IT WAS IM TELLING DAD!" she protested closing the door down.

Once back in hangar Severath saw that most things were taken care of. Granted he still had a pincushion in a part of his cloak, but that could be taken care of later, as now he observed the tied up bald terrorist to be and Jelrock with his restored hands. He went up and hugged Jelrock, his veteran, but still grizzled eyes still watering as the alien was in shock as well.

"Boss…" The bulky fellow spoke. "Turns out this lady you want to talk to has beat us to the punch… this fellow claims she send him to get you!" he spoke. Sanity finally coming back to him Severath spoke to the captive.

"If y'all could get into the spire, why assassinate me when you could assassinate the Archon?" he asked as the brute took out the creatures gag.

"B-because anyone we send after the Archon mysteriously disappeared…" he uttered out. Nodding Severath wanted to keep this quick and efficient.

"You know where to find Alleria?" Severath asked casually.

"Yes, lord." The bald cretin spoke. Nodding once more Severath winked as he put his helmet back on.

"Alright men he is coming with us!" he declared as they all boarded the transport once more. This time however, no one was complaining as everyone was hyped! The flight was mostly silent, as the awkwardness of the sudden trauma still lingered above everyones heads. Severath felt the cold sweat still linger and cool on him as the humming of the engine was heard, combined with the occasional explosion as they approached the front.

"Right flank of the river Oda…." The pilot declared awkwardly but with conviction. "We just passed our positions, we will land you on the opposite bank, good luck out there!" he declared as the landing thrusters silently hummed, the pilot obviously wanting to remain as silent and so far he succeeded in it, as no enemy fire came their way. Landing down the hatch opened and the squad rushed out as for the first time Severath saw his surroundings, as there were no windows in the transport. The smell of carnage was everywhere, what appeared to be the stench of swears were combined with the smell of rotting bodies here and there as some were even floating and bloating in the river, polluting it. Thankfully they were rare as the ruined buildings, once grand and flamboyant, now looked like as if they were made out of concrete and cement, like most poorer human hives. Severath took a moment to enjoy the scenery before he waved his hand to his squad, beaconing them to follow as they hit cover. The transport hummed away silently.

"I don't like this!" Jelrock said, hitting the side of the rather large concrete like block, which must have fallen off of one of the buildings. "Snipers nests everywhere!" he declared. "we should have at least called for artillery support!" he cussed as in the distance the sounds of explosions were heard.

"No!" retorted Severath. "They would have heard it at best and knew we were coming!" he declared.

"EVEN STILL! AT LEAST WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY UNIFORMS!" Jelrock cussed back and Severath motioned for him to stay silent. "I bet you they know we have arrived!" he declared. Sighing and realizing Jelrock was correct Severath went to the bound and gaged bald bastard which wanted to kill him. The thing looked retarded, honestly.

"You can lead us to her?" Severath asked once more. Receiving a nod, he asked again. "You know a safe way?" receiving additional nod, Severath turned to the brute which was guarding him. "If he lies or tries to trick us, break his neck", Severath said as he pushed the still mostly tired up figure to lead them.

"Here…" the bald figure said as he lead them back to the river. Sighing Jelrock followed as the squad shuffled towards the running water. The bald figure struggled to get down as its hands were tied, but it managed not to fall in the running water as they entered into the area where plants grew near the water. The whole thing looked a bit surreal. Nodding towards a semi hidden gate, seemingly ruined and unused the bald figure obviously wanted to enter there as Severath's squad talked silently amongst themselves.

"This is a bad idea! It will be a trap!" Jelrock continued to protest the plan, but just then a clinging sound was heard and the collision of metal on metal, followed by a collision of metal on rock followed.

"SNIPER!" One of the squad members said as a small dent in his helmet was obvious, it seemed that a shard hit his helmet and was deflected towards the ground.

"HIT COVER! HIT THE GROUND!" Severath barked as the men obeyed. Just then the sound of the sniper gun proper was heard.

"The bastard is about a kilometer away!" The squad's sniper said, trying his best to calculate the distance and the position of the said sniper by looking at the angle of the shot.

"Try to get him! You!" Severath pointed to the brute guarding the bald fuck. "Get this door open!" he commanded as another shot failed to hit its mark, going wide and behind Severath splitting a small boulder. " GET IT OPEN NOW!" he barked as the alien began opening and tearing out the bars gurding the entrance.

"TiK!" A sound was heard besides him, the squads sniper opened fire. "I don't think Iv got him! There is a squad of them! I See civilians! TINK!" the sniper explained as the enemy shard bounced off of his sniper rifle. Screaming and nearly shitting himself at how close he came to death the sniper, whos name Severath didn't have the time to recollect, let out a few shots, vollies mostly, which Severath didn't knew where they meant to hit or merely scare the enemy into pinning. Jumping back after that the sniper said. "We are pinned!"

"No shit!" Severath protested as the barred door screeched as they were being torn open. Then it hit him. "Do they have artillery?" he asked.

"No!" Jelrock replied. Nodding, Severath turned to the vox operator.

"Get our artillery to fire a few shorts at them, merely small burst to keep them busy" Severath ordered. "I don't want the civilians to suffer too much." He said and the female vox operator looked at him as if he said the most idiotic thing she had heard. "DO IT!" he barked and she got to it, the sniper helping her out with the coordinates as the brute finished 'opening the door'. They entered the tunnel in a hasty fashion.

"Vect's dick!" Jelrock said as he turned on his night vision. "Even through the masks it reeks in here!" he said, but was shushed by everyone else. The bald alien had no such pleasure and either endured or simply survived the onslaught of the odor as he struggled to guide them. Severath ordered that flashlights not be turned on as they would only attract the enemy. After a good walk which felt like they walked straight for 4-5 kilometers, they noticed that the whole system was odd, at least Severath did. He did notice that occasionally, due to shelling an opening was made and that the surface could be seen, with the artificial lights shining on from above with the occasional collapsed hover vehicle. Funny, at times he could hear the noise and voices from above.

"This place was designed millennia ago…" Jelrock whispered. "It stretches all the way across Nispe'tov Dodir…" he tried to explain but Severath raised his hand to shush him. It was then that the Eldar senses told his squad what Severath felt on an intuitive level. It was a sound… humming one, but a voice of a biological person non the less. Trying his best to whisper Severath approached the bald faggot.

"what is this place?" he asked the mentally challenged alien.

"Shelter?" the alien barely uttered and the Severath began sneaking up, walking slowly and hopping that the sound of muffled water would muffle his own noise. Then he felt a hand on his chest plate.

"Let me human… we Eldar are naturally competent…" Jelrock said as he walked passed him.

"We'll make a drop on them together…" Severath said as they approached the corner. "one… two… three!" he said in a muffled voice and the two jumped out across the corner. Still what they found there wasn't shocking. In front of a ramshackle made door stood a obviously female vat grown Eldar cleaning it, she was humming, half naked apart from boots and a couple of other civilian clothing and she was humming a song as she cleaned. Severath was relieved and he saw that she didn't see them, but Jelrock smiled.

"Well don't we have a good beauty on our hands here, eh Sybarite?" he asked Severath. The woman winced and turned around, but was unable to see their faces as they were obscured by helmets. She gasped and her eyes went wide. Now it was clear to see she had red hair and she had shaven the sides of her head, her face was pretty and there was some make up on it. She clearly saw their emblems as she spoke.

"SMRTNIK-UFF!" She protested, clearly wanting to alert the others but Jelrock was quick enough to tackle her, pinning her to the ground and she stayed there as he relaxed and towered above her. Now it was clear that… she wore no underpants.

"Wo-ho!" Jelrock declared. "Check this out human! The notorious V.A.G!" He declared, laughing to his own joke as he bend down and gently caressed the woman. Didn't he care that he was in the fucking sewers? Or that he was raping her in front of… anyway the bears shit in the woods and the Emperor sits on the golden throne, thought Severath to himself.

"H-hey! If you put a baby in it, you have to marry it!" protested the girl. Emperor… these xenos.

"Don't worry love, Ill be the best baby daddy my kabal can offer…." Jelrock retorted in full view of his squad which now piled in the sight. These xenos… thought Severath, could they get any more repulsive.

"Anyway…." Severath spoke. "Can you get us to one called Alleria Wintersorrow?" he asked as Jelrock did his work.

"Oh lady Alleria, yeah I could do that for you!" the girl declared as she was being humped. 'CRRCK!' was heard and looking back Severath saw that the brute had snapped the bald bastards neck.

"We don't need him anymore." The brute declared. Sighing, Severath waited for Jelrock to finish and the girl to get up before he started interrogating her.

"So… how many of you are behind those doors?" he asked and the girl looked at him, fearlessly.

"A whole lot!" she answered and before he could scrutinize her she continued. "two guards. This is just a shelter for us civilians you see. The manger should know where to find lady Alleria." She said.

"Good!" Severath responded. "now can you get us in without violence?" he asked her and felt the eyes of his entire squad upon him. "What? Our Archon is supposed to rule these lands and these people, if we show them we will kill them they will resist…" Severath explained himself, the squad looked at each other.

"You really aren't from around here, aren't you Sybarite?" the medic girl asked as the men positioned themselves, Severath in the middle, deciding to yield to their plan. Opening the door Jelrock entered, shouting.

"Hey Levat!" he called out and the two sitting Eldar looked at him. They didn't even have the time to react as he opened fire, gunning them both down as the squad rushed in, their captive in tow.

"E SKOJA SKA A FOLJ!" Jelrock shouted something in Eldar as they breached the defenses, going inside what seemed to be a ramshackle station of some sorts. People here were civilians and they were stirred by their presence.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE! TAKE POSITIONS!" Severath barked as the men took cover, the civilians being to shocks and confused to react, though some tried to run. "Girl! Tell them to stand down and that we will not harm them!" he ordered their captive and she obeyed. Just then, as the situation was suppose to be calming down, the guards started pouring in. He didn't saw who opened fire, but Severath saw one of his men fall flat on the ground. "FIRE AT WILL!" he ordered and fired his rifle, the las mode rapidly hitting the source of the incoming fire as the guards came pouring from several sides. Luckily they were in small groups, disorganized and had trouble moving due to civilians trying to rush out of the place. Shots rang as Severath fired, hopping to gun down a group which was rushing out on platform clumsily, the four enemies slowly dropping as he fired wildly at them, having the advantage of having cover and being dug in. Still as he felled them they fired back, one shot managing to gland across his left shoulder and the other finding a weak spot and embedding itself into his flesh, but thankfully it didn't tear his arm off. Cursing loudly Severath finished his task as he heard the fighting die down. All the enemies seemed to be dead and most civilians either ran away or went to cover if they were unable to get out in time.

"FUCKING DAMN IT!" Severath shouted as he saw the limp body of one of his men. The medic was rushing to the couple that were injured, but so far he saw that two had died, the sniper rushing out of cover and towards his personal victims, seemingly wanting to collect mementos as confirmed kills.

"I told you I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Jelrock protested as Severath felt the adrenaline wash off and the pain began to set in. Gripping his shoulder he moaned as Jelrock continued his tirade. "This mon'keigh will fucking kill us!" he protested but Severath grabbed him.

"We have a duty to our Archon! If you want to walk out, FINE! But you are walking home alone through enemy territory and YOU will have to explain to the Archon yourself why YOU deserted while we finished the task…. Or" Severath said as he released him. "you can join us, finish this task and fuck that" he said pointing to their 'captive' "or any other girl you wish!" he said.

"Hey!" the girl protested. "I told you if I get fuckin pregnant, YOUR staying with me, ya dumb cunt!" she spewed.

"At least you will have the money to pay for child support if you stick with us." Severath teased as he felt his shoulder go limp from combined pain and the weight of his weapon. Jelrock laughed awkwardly. Just then he heard a screeking sound and he turned around, to see a older Eldar on the platform, observing them with fear.

"The manager!" the girl called out and the xeno gasped, running away as Severath gave pursuit. Running up the platform, he let go of his main weapon and drew his splinter pistol as he felt his left arm would be useless in combat at the moment. Racing upwards he reached the makeshift station and he ducked as he bursed in through the door, instinctively feeling that the bastard would be there. Seeing the said bastard next to what appeared to be a vox hailer made Severath shoot one splinter to the wall.

"GO AHEAD! MAKE ME PURGE YOU!" he barked and the xeno, who seemingly didn't know gothic raised his hands up. A few seconds later the rest of his squad piled in. "auuu…" Severath protested against the pain in his shoulder.

"You need medical attention!" the medic declared as he leaned against her, feeling the blood dripping down his arm.

"Ask him does he know Alleria!" he ordered, ignoring the medic's remarks. Seeing her look at him he barked. "go on! We don't have much time!" he ordered and she obeyed.

"He says he does... sir." She explained.

"Ask if he can contact her." Severath continued, his breath getting weaker and his stamina abandoning him. Damn, it seems that the bastard hit an artery… or just had poisoned ammo.

"He can." She meekly explained as she communicated with the enemy.

"Good…" Severath said as he sat down. "We don't have much time, order him to call her, say that he has a useful prisoner which she might want to interrogate… and make him set up a meeting…" he ordered as he panted, waiting for the girl to explain herself. After she did the asshole immediately went to work, as did the medic, who began patching Severath up, removing bugs and balancing the gameplay.

"you got hit hard…" she told him as two squad member went to 'guard' the menager. After a few minutes of patching up, Severath thanked the girl and spoke.

"Sorry… but I never got your name, what is it?" he asked her.

"Its Eruina, sir." She said and he smiled at her and thanked her. She was pretty, and lacked poison which was ever present in her society. Thanking her one last time Severath proceeded towards Jelrock, who was observing their dead comrade.

"you know… I never thanked you." Severath spoke, casually ignoring their confrontation a few minutes ago, writing it off as over testosterone fuelled tirade.

"For what?" Jelrock asked, casually and with annoyance.

"Saving my life… saving our lives." Severath said, nodding towards the incident with the grenade.

"huh… that was just that, saving our lives, one amongst whom was MINE!" Jelrock said. "So there is no need to thank me…" he added, Severath rolled his eyes at this.

"What do you want to do after we end this war?" Severath asked. Jelrock took his time replying

"lets just get it over with in the first place."


	40. Chapter 40

**Nasgril= "Well come on luxy baby wipe it out! You know what Im talking about, that CRAZY PORN! Lets get sucking and fucking, cumming and squirming babe!" Luksinatriks: ok, here goes (basically this chapter in a nutshell)**

 **Guest= but... but... I loves crazy :(**

 **Kenshin327= and I thank you for the wait kenshin-kun!**

 **Guest= all right *hands up in the air* you caught me! x'D**

 **Ingmarrr= Da! let no kurvas or cykas say we slavs dont have good writers! :D am really glad to have another slav or eastren european here x'D. I thank you for the suggestions and critiques very much! Because they are the best way to help me (along with just reviewing that is) now mild spoilers ahead as I answer your points.**

 **0 I can not into London... but muh Ingrish is improving, I just need to find a beta reader... and thats very hard for some reason :(**

 **1 Tbh I love reaver jet bikes and voidravens, its just that with the story being Severathcentric I barely have time to write many non Severath point of view chapters. If I try people would riot! But seriously, while I do have the entire Nis'petov Dodir as a region planned out with its kabals and organizations etc, I dont want to simply write "hey! This shit belongs here" instead as the story goes from action to setting focused (or at least I plan to make it that way) I will slowly describe and add more focus to such secondary things, especially after the first book, that is to say the first batch of Severath's events are over, HOPEFULLY that will happen by chapter 50, after that it will be more sandboxy and there Ill focus on such secondary things: pilots, people, tech, psychology etc Id say more but Id spoil too much**

 **2 honestly this was a big problem in the part where Severath was supposed to survive on the surface... because the cannon is so conflicting. TRUE the gangs and murder is everywhere like the worst slum on steroids, BUT! At the same time I am suppose to believe people live, fuck and breed there AND live to be in the hundreds of human years old? I mean how do I reconcile that? Having Eldars over 100 years old poping like flies? How dafuq did they all survive for so long? There was that and two other factors which convinced me to go with a bit milder setting for the surface. 1 was the fact of the Smrtnik kabal itself, Archon Velerath values order and wants to restore it to entire Nis'petov dodir as it is his ancestral realm, I think I wrote that once he even says that he hates helion gangs, and that he wiped a lot of them out, as such his Kabal has fewer helions and more jet bikes. 2 was the fact that this isnt Commoragh proper, but a satellite realm, a branch or a bubble connected to the main body if you will, which I will describe in later detail in the later chapters. As such this isnt a lower city per say, its an entire mini Commoragh. Those things aside I may plan to have Severaths so- (NO! Bad luksinatriks! spoilers) go and duke it out with some gangs. In short, you are right I should add more elements of it.**

 **3 oh dont worry! I dont intend to go along that path! Even if the said astartes is from a (potentially) offspring chapter of one of the friendliest chapters out there x'D**

 **4 same as 1 mostly... true I can make the next chapter entirely based on what Branka, Sergeant, Eladril or another minor character did while Severath was away but... that would drag out the book and as said i REALLY hope to finish Severath's first batch of adventures by chapter 50, then ill focus WAY more on secondary characters, at least for the next 10 chapters.**

 **5 Truer words were never spoken. Still... to be honest I planned this fanfic before the whole gathering storm happened and the shit that went down in it. That is because in a... much later date, like chapter 100ish i plan to reveal some things about Severaths fate. (actually make that 150ish...) Which would directly contradict... nah it wouldnt contradict as much as it would be awkwardly woven into the plot of the gathering storm. Damn... I really cant explain this without spoiling too much, in short I might take some good things from the gathering storm OR! Directly attach to it... in shortest I dont know what I want x'D**

 **6 I have been thinking about that and your right, I really should put more emphasis on that. So far I have put common slang like Vects dick! Or Drazars blades! but I think those are common for all of Commoragh, I should add more of a local dialect.**

 **Lastly Im very proud of that fact (that you made an account purely for my sake) I give you a squat of salute and a manly tear. I hope give you more joy during the academic year if I survive mine studying medicine :'(.**

 **Damn this is a very long reply! But meh am glad to have written it! To all others, feel free to review it motivates me and Ill respond to you! :D**

* * *

"khhhhhhhhhh" the static hummed. The vox was dead, even as Severath's squad sat behind the cover near the meeting place. They had gathered around a small barrel which contained a fire. Severath ordered the fire to be extinguished as it would attract attention. Being annoyed at the order, the squad obeyed regardless.

"This is pointless…." Jelrock whispered to Severath who sat, his back to a large piece of concrete rubble. He was tired… so very tired. He didn't know why, but he was… He had slept his 8 hours, or so he assumed. He ate his breakfast and he did his exercises. Barely 10 hours in total had passed yet he felt fatigue. Was it blood loss? "She will never come!" Jelrock's words snapped him back to reality. "We have been waiting for her for 3 hours by now!" he spoke and Severath moaned as he dragged himself back to his feet.

"Any news on the vox?" he asked the vox operator who was seemingly used to the static. The rather normal looking Eldar male shook his head.

"Negative… since our artillery hit their communications relay neither our nor their vox was active." He said. That was odd. Nodding, Severath turned to the sniper who was lying and scanning the area. As if sensing his motives without looking at him the sniper spoke first

"Nothing new on the horizon sir…" he whispered. The dead urban area was harrowing, the wind playing the riddled buildings like pipes, singing a sad and melancholic songs as the sky high above cracked, the purple pollution was like the essence of the corruption that was going on everywhere. Occasionally a hellion would crash down in the distance, signaling that the battle was still raging on.

"Tell me…" Severath said rather wearily. "why is no one here?" he asked, Jelrock gave him his usual look, as if he is feeling sorry for some idiot.

"well it's the middle of the war, you know?" Jelrock teased, but Severath gathered the strength to carry on.

"No… I mean, we saw a couple of shelters down there… but this place looks like it could hold a much… vaster populace, not only that but on our turf the gangs-" Severath spoke but was cut off.

"Are rather well behaved and organized, thank you very much." Jelrock spoke back, annoyed at the remarks of his Sybarite. "Our Archon has little tolerance for chaos, even amongst his very lesser underlings, the central regions however, are literally made out of gangs. History lesson over!" he said and as Severath obviously wanted more explanation, Jelrock once more cut him off. "So are we doing this thing or what?" he asked. Sighing Severath decided to do something.

"Has anyone have a hologramic projector of some kind?" Severath asked his squad, sighing and turning back the sniper spoke.

"I have one, its useful for distractions…" he explained taking out a square shaped box.

"can you have it make a projection of me?" Severath asked.

"Affirmative." The sniper said.

"Can you move the projection?" he asked.

"ahhh" the sniper retreated from his spot to the rest of the squad, annoyed at the questions. "Yes… it is thought based, one of the few psychic technologies which aren't banned, even in the city proper…." He explained, Severath nodded.

"Good!" he declared. "Now create said projection of me and send me to the center of the meeting spot." He ordered. Jelrock blinked in shock.

"What are you, nuts!?" Jelrock protested but Severath ignored him.

"Do it!" Severath nodded and with a sigh sniper connected something to his ear and eyepiece as a perfect projection of Severath materialized.

"He is going to kill us all!" Jelrock protested but Severath shushed him as the projection walked over to the opening. There was a moment of silence as something dinged off of the debris. Before the shot was even heard properly Severath spoke.

"MAKE HIM FALL OVER! NOW!" He ordered, a bit too loudly as the sniper reacted, making Severath's projection fall limp. Everyone was now looking at the site and the tension could be felt by everyone. After about half a minute everyone exhaled.

"well that was a waste of time…" one squad member said but Severath grabbed him by the hand as one shaky creature, clearly full of fear, began creeping on Severath's 'corpse'. It wouldn't be anything too unusual, given how looting was ever-present, but this creature was clearly trueborn! Its armor, height and posture giving it away even for Severath as it failed to stealthily creep up on the fake corpse, shaking with fear.

"Wha…" Jelrock wanted to ask as Severath came out of his cover and ran down, tackling the creature which barely had time to react due to fear and shock. For it being a trueborn and being gifted with enhanced senses, it did rather poorly, Severath thought in that millisecond.

"AUGH GRENDATEN LADEN!" The trueborn shouted as Severath wrestled with him. Suddenly shots rang and Severath felt a sharp pain in his left forearm. Biting back he saw that he had impaled himself slightly on the bastards spiked armor.

"Damn your so fucking edgy!" Severath cussed as he felt a shot ricochet against his leg plates, thankfully hitting in a wide angle. The bastard was strong… stronger than him, he would give him that. But he was clumsy, for an Eldar and was fearful, his instincts messed up as Severath exploited this. Being fixated at Severath's left arm the bastard failed to notice that Severath drew his sword with his main hand, pinning it against the assholes neck. This froze the said asshole and allowed Severath to effectively drag him towards his lines as numerous shots came their way. "SURVIVE FUCKER, SURVIVE!"

"ISPRECHI PASKAM! ASKAS!" The bastard shouted something as bullets came towards him. Praying to the Emperor that the bastards armor holds out, Severath tripped over the rubble and fell backwards into the hiding position his squad had set up. Thankfully the Eldar were quick to subdue the bastard as Severath noticed the sniper was covering him.

"Your injured!" Declared the medic as Severath was bleeding from several shallow wounds, his armor dented as shard tried to end him, the diamond like ammunition falling to his feet as he go up.

"no time for that!" Severath responded as he looked at the subdued bastard. "Ask him if Alleria is here!" he commanded, after a brief exchange he got his answer.

"yes she is and she wants your head!" someone translated.

"great, just great!" Jelrock protested, as usual. Severath was getting tired of his bulshit, still the task was at hand.

"Tell him to go out there and tell her that I have come here to talk with her, I do not intend to fight." Severath ordered as the medic girl tried to bandage his wound across the armor.

"What are you, nuts!?" Jelrock asked but the order was translated none the less.

"He said he will try…" someone said and Severath gave the order to release him. The bastard got up, shook dirt from his armor and began proudly walking back to the site of their original encounter. Proudly walking down, he spoke something in Eldar and then… his head was blown off.

"You have some nerve…." A female voice in gothic was heard. "Showing your face here again, killing our women and children…" Severath had a face which spoke volumes about his take on her hypocrisy.

"For fucks sake woman!" Severath shouted back. "I have no intention to harm your children, your woman or anything for that matter! My intention is to FUCKING live! And if that means surviving by killing my assailants than so be it!" he boomed.

"DON'T TELL ME YOUR LIES!" she rethorted and Severath sighed.

"Im sorry ok… I don't want ANYTHING to do with this kabal war you have!" he shouted.

"YET YOU STARTED IT!" she boomed back. Severath bit his lip, there was no arguing against her on that one. "You killed him!" she boomed. Oh right, now she thinks he killed prince whats his face…

"I never wanted to come here, your kind dragged me to this place!" he protested.

"Filthy mon'keigh…" she merely answered. He gave her a moment of pause.

"Will you just meet me… and we can talk like normal, sane people?" he asked her. There was once more a pause.

"You can try…" she said. Severath rubbed his chin, his beard was already trying to grow itself back, nodding towards the sniper he whispered orders to him.

"Alright! Im coming out!" he said. Soon enough another one of his projections went out of cover and true enough it was shot at… as it dispersed Severath spoke. "there! I tried!" he said. There was some Eldar chatter.

"What do you think you are doing!?" she asked.

"Trying to talk to you!" he responded. A grunt of disapproval came from her direction. After waiting a few seconds Severath put his helmet back on and walked out of covert towards the corpse of the trueborn bastard, much to the shock of his squad.

"Another projection." He heard a voice and saw that Alleria was only half in cover. She was cocky… he gave her that. Still now he knew her position. After a few seconds he saw her cock her eyebrow and take out her shard pistol. Good… not only would his armor protect him but. "Tik!" the shot went wide. Was she expecting him to disappeared.

"You missed." He calmly stated as he took off his helmet. She was surprised…. And furious.

"You!" she declared, raising her pistol to aim at his face, still, he merely looked at her in the eyes and didn't flinch. She was beautiful… in her Eldar sort of way. Blond hair, literally blue eyes… he smirked as she walked up to him. Her squad shuffled and followed her. "YOU!" she hissed as she approached him. She pressed the shard pistol against his forehead and pushed slightly as she held her blade in hand. He waited for some time but she didn't allow him to out wait her as she merely stood there, as if in trance.

"Go on…" he told her calmly. "Shoot." This surprised her slightly. Still he didn't allow her time to think. "Im just a human… who by all rights shouldn't even be here… there is no saving me, body or soul. Your shooting and killing me is a merciful fate I don't even know I deserve… no one will weep for me… and my actions will be forgotten by the annals of time…" he said. She fumed a bit but then exhaled, moving away her pistol. She whistled and suddenly, every single fucking building around them was crawling with enemy Eldar, aiming at them.

"Speak… but be quick about it!" She ordered. Nodding Severath took a very brief moment to compose himself.

"I suppose telling you that Im sorry and that Its not my fault will do me little good?" he said half seriously.

"you think?" she asked. "Get on with it."

"You know your losing this war." Severath said waving his hand slightly, before she could cut him off he continued. "Im here to offer you to avenge the death of your friend… If you help us kill the Archon and end this war, you will both avenge your friend, bring peace back to these people, whom you must at least partially care for and you will get a high position in our Kabal." He explained. There was a moment of pause, then she smirked… then laughed and everyone laughed with her. Hell, even Severath joined a bit.

"Done…" she said. Severath blinked.

"What, that easy!?" He asked in disbelief.

"NO!" She said obviously resisting the temptation to kick him. "Why should we join you!?" She protested but before she continued he gave her a look of arrogance.

"ONE!" Severath said raising his finger. "You are losing!" he explained very simply. "Two, you will save your lives if you join us and end this war soon, avoiding your suffering and allowing you more time to focus on the suffering of others!" He explained, much to the annoyance of Alleria, a few of her men nodded. "Three! If you join us I am granted permission by the Archon himself to grant you anything you want… within reason of course!" he explained. Alleria looked that she honestly contemplated the deal for a second but she frowned. Still she did not manage to speak before one of her men spoke.

"The Archon will remember that house Arii served house Smrtnik faithfully for millennia… before these, squabbles, right?" one trueborn asked. Severath nodded.

"Of course! Most, if not all of you will be allowed to retain your positions. Hell, as far as I heard your Archon is gunning down high ranking officers left and right. That and once the loyalists are dealt with, I can imagine a few of you will even be promoted and rewarded for helping end this war soon enough!" He declared, a lot of Eldar nodded.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" Alleria fussed. "We have served the Kabal faithfully for DECADES! We are to be traitors now!?" She protested.

"Hey… the kabal is falling apart, no heir, the Archon is mad and abandoned by Vect. Hell! Vect prefers psykers to us!" one of them said.

"But why us!?" another trueborn said. Severath smirked.

"You are one of the few people who can approach the Archon without much question. We just say you captured me and voila!" Severath over exaggerated with his hands. "Pop goes the Archon!" he teased and the Eldar laughed. Alleria was on the verge of tears. Severath tried to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touché me!" she protested.

"Look… Alleria… I wont get into why you loved him…. Nor will I try to tell you that… it wasn't my fault, because anything I say wont bring him back or bring comfort to you… My intention was never-" And there Severath realized he made his mistake as she cut him off.

"Your intentions don't matter, your feelings don't matter." She told him cruelly.

"But if I can atone myself and at least give you a happy and save life, which I know you will have in Smrtnik, you can at least have enough time to heal… and find a new purpose in life." He told her. Still she was bitter and Severath doubted that she would join him and without their leader he doubted the squad would be fully on board with it as well. Then he smirked. "After all… I could be an even better lover than he was." He teased. This made her squad go 'AUUUUU!'. She fumed, waving her arms.

"He…. Never… thought of me that way! And you are a swine to think like that!" She said and spat at his face. "I would never lower myself to be with the likes of you!" she declared.

"He never fucked you?" Severath asked casually. "I bet he never fucked you!" He declared to everyone. "In fact I bet no one ever fucked you…" he teased. "Hell…" he said as he approached her space. "I even bet…. My life…. That I can bring you such ecstasy, even through all of your hate for me." He said passionately. The squad made another auu sound and Alleria knew there was no backing down from this without looking weak…. If she shot him, it would be akin to admitting defeat. True no one would dare betray her openly but they would see this as her killing their chance to flea a sinking ship…. If she won and proved him wrong however… no one would miss a liar with fake promises.

"Your cock will not enter me!" still she protested, no! She will not fall down to that level!

"Oh no cocks! No dicks!" Severath shot back. "Just my tongue." He said and the men laughed. She smirked back at him.

"Your life… versus our allegiance." She said proudly and the men cheered in the street.

"Agreed…" Severath's said with a smirk as his squad of vat growns watched with their jaws to the floor as Alleria took off her armor. Turns out she had a purple robe underneath it. Taking it off and folding it over revealed a purple bra and panties.

"Well…." Alleria began, slowly moving her panties away to expose her virgin clit and pussy. "What are you waiting for." She asked but as she smirk she grabbed him by his mane. "You have a minute to make me cum… any more than that and your dead, mon'keigh… rejoice! For this is the last pussy you ever eat!" she said as she winked to another one of her squad who began the timer. Severath didn't have time to respond as she shoved his face against her crotch.

"Orathian…. Don't fail me now! Please let this thing work as well as it did against Eladril!" Severath thought and prayed as he began sucking, trying his best to rub the implant that was on the inside of his lower lip against her clit. Immediately the effects were visible as she gasp and lost the strength required to hold his hair.

"Auuu! AUUUU!" She moaned and contracted as she tried and failed desperately to push him further against her pussy. Her squad was… shocked to say the least as she twisted one of her legs out of pure pleasure.

"YES!" Severath thought as he felt her contract against him. HAH! What a virgin! And here Severath thought that Dark Eldar virgins didn't exist! What will they think of next? Virgin daemonets?

"AUUU!" She moaned incomprehensibly as she came, her vagina trying to contract itself against an invisible dick that was Severath's tongue. She squirted against his face as she collapsed, falling flat on her back as her squad was speechless, open mouthed and jaw dropped. The timer guy was too shocked and it took him a few seconds to hit the stop button.

"8-8 Seconds!" he declared as Alleria contracted on the floor, her senses slowly coming back to her. She felt tears against her eyes…. She was a failure… then she saw his form above her as he knelt and helped her up, trying to help her conceal her sorrow from her squad.

"Its alright." He genuinely told her with a hug. "Now lets end this war." He told her as she uttered that she would do it for her dead friend... poor delusional thing, thought Severath.


	41. Chapter 41

**Slim a Luo Prime- well he DID do his job, so I suppose soon enough (a few chapters down the line)**

 **Heillen Mavis- thank you x'D I dont know what else to say**

 **Nasgrill- the later probably... maybe x'D**

 **Silver crow- we shell see x'D so far he has done the impossible, hasnt he x'D**

 **Kenshin327- we'll its always 'good' and 'fun' in Commoragh I suppose**

 **Fan- he is a bastard isnt he x'D**

 **ShinRa13- wow... just wow :'D, thanks man x'D you couldnt imagine my shock when I saw the number of reviews you left me... thank you very much! Though let other people comment as well xD I find it difficult to answer your every single comment.**

 **Hey everybody! A quick PSA! I have finally gotten myself a beta reader! HOREY! (confetti flies out)! Now I wouldnt get sent to the concentration camps by the grammar n zis x'D. I hope the change in grammar reflects on the quality of the story! My wonderful beta reader is Ostelio! So many kudos to him! :D I will enter a writing context, so I dont promise I will make an update before october 22nd (when the contest ends) but I will try to do so! Until then, enjoy!**

"Xeno Xeno Xeno…" Severath hummed to himself as he kept up with the Eldar. They had to act quick, before the news of the treachery became too apparent. Heh… even now Severath could hear the distant echoes of shard fire and bombardment as they approached the mid section. Honestly he had no knowledge of the layout of this place, but if his kabal managed to dive this much into the enemy territory, then they were done for either way. Smirking he panted from the fatigue as the damnably tall Eldar strode with ease across the semi ruined districts.

"Come on 'Sir', keep up!" Jelrock teased. Man was Severath in a bad mood. He had stamina like most storm troopers did, but he carried a big load out on his back and they ran for some 15 kilometers straight he wagered… 2 hours of nonstop light sprinting. Cursing underneath his breath he looked at Alleria. The woman was mostly quiet, as if trying to empty her head and not think about her actions. Just then she gasped and turned around as they reached a intersection.

"VOID RAVEN!" She yelled and jumped back. Everyone hit the floor as Severath gladly, but clumsily jumped belly first down into the still beautifully done street. Funny, it was obvious that this was once a beautiful place. Just then, as he hit the ground, it shook.

"VuuuUUUF!" a large black mass very vaguely resembling the shape of V flew highly overhead, above the stores, apartments and the lower spires. Everything shook but from the direction of the attack it was obvious that this one was one of 'ours' Severath thought hazily as the ground slowly stopped shaking and as the echoes of the explosions nearby gave way to harrowing screams and other smaller explosions which cracked. Damn… just a dozen or so meters and they would have been toast.

"DAMN IT! Your bastards have broken through! That was our front line! They are crossing the river!" Alleria shouted as the source of the screams became apparent. Various Kabalites, some of which were on fire, began fleeing in droves across the intersection, before their very eyes.

"Any other rout!?" Severath asked as Alleria sighed. It was only a matter of seconds before this place would be swarming with Smrtnik soldiers and then their chances of making a clean strike would be gone. Severath knew that as a person the Archon would prefer to avoid the looting and the pillaging that comes with victory, as he saw this as his ancestral home. Still, if they failed to do the task he could not deny his men such trivial pleasures. Not only that but Severath's own head was at stake here. Alleria got up and moved to a narrow sewer hatch which she began pulling up.

"Its down the tunnels again! We have to be quick!" she said as her men began pouring down the old tunnels. Quietly wondering why haven't they been using this passage in the first place Severath restrained himself as he followed his men, the sounds of their allies closing in bringing more worry than comfort. Once down he put his visor back on and turned on night vision.

"How much more?" Severath desperately asked.

"The main spire is some 60 kilometers away…." She uttered. Damn it! If the attack was pressed on, and successfully so, they would never make it and if the attack was repelled then more Eldar lives would be lost. Funny… why should he care?

"We will never make it in time! Smrtnik mechanized and motorized infantry will beat us to the punch! Not to mention that our reavers will-" Severath spoke but Alleria cut him off.

"Aww shut up!" she said as she hit the corner for cover. "You better pray to your god Emperor that the old anti grav network still works here… our maintenance crews have been using it to clean this shit up…" She said not actually caring how she explained things.

"Technically, they forced mon'keigh slaves to clean." One of her men said and she gave him cold eyes, as if seeing him as a retard for either stating the obvious or for saying irrelevant information.

"Why didn't we use this rout in the first place? Its both safer and faster!" Severath protested as they ran down the dark corridors, the light being either dim or not working from all the damage they insured in such short period of time.

"BECAUSE!" Alleria protested as she lead them down another corner. "Half these tunnels are collapsed, half of them are filled with all manner of hostile mutated creatures and the last half is filled with our men who are ordered to carry out partisan work once your bastards take over the surface area!" She angrily said. Jelrock giggled.

"I ship it!" he whispered to one of his squad members as he pointed to Severath and Alleria, the xenos giggled.

"GOTIVA!" Alleria declared as they ran into a… Severath took time to examine the strange machinery as they entered a rather well lit tunnel. Was this… some sort of rail network? He saw such things in more primitive worlds, but trying to think about it made his head hurt so he decided to ask Alleria about it as her squad secured the perimeter.

"Whats that?" he asked the woman who began examining the 'cart' herself.

"Gotiva is a slang word for awesome, cool." She said casually. Severath wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not so he decided to explain himself.

"I mean the cart?" he said as her squad instinctively took up positions. Severath's own men were rather confused, yet he didn't blame them.

"Ahhh… humans." Alleria sighed. "you lay inside, we sit inside, this takes us straight to spire at speeds of hundreds of kilometers an hour, got it!?" she spat at him and he blinked, but offered no resistance as she went on to operate the thing in the thankfully well lit tunnel.

"Is she on her period?" Severath casually asked one of Alleria's squad members, the xeno uttered a awkward hum of confusion as he ignored him. Rolling his eyes Severath awaited instructions.

"Get in you filthy bastards!" Alleria ordered and Severath and his men obeyed. The cart was suited for about 20 men… but since severath and his squad were laying down, it made the whole thing even more awkward as the cart now carried twice as many occupants as originally planned. Still, Severath bit his tongue and hopped for the best.

"We're all gonna die!" Jelrock said, real reassuring….

"Next stop the hive! If we run into any roadblocks then we are fucked!" Alleria said as her men got in on the seats, Severath bit his tongue as to not protest at the bastards resting their feet on them. Hearing a snicker from Jelrock next to him he acted preemptively.

"Don't… Jelrock… don't! Whichever pun you have, just don't!" he said as Alleria ordered her men to stay inside the cart explaining that if they aren't properly secure at such high speeds they might fall off. Still, after they all were awkwardly positioned inside Alleria started the mechanism.

"Enjoying the view mon'keigh?" A trueborn Eldar who sat above Severath asked. They were picking up speed and were already at some 60 k/h.

"Look, I don't mind the foot fetish, but no homo alright?" Severath said as the fastness of the cart and the vibrations beneath sent chills down his spine. The bastard gasped, its visor distorted voice cracking.

"Im a FEMALE you idiot!" she said. Severath blushed and the rest of the xenos giggled. Damn, this was awkward, Severath thought as they laughed. Damn, he felt that they were going at the speeds of about half the sound barrier. Thankfully for the next 5 to 10 minutes everything was quiet.

"AGGGHH!" Someone suddenly shouted. Severath swallowed hard.

"Alleria! What is happening?" he asked and she sighed sadly.

"Civilian refugees. They are all fleeing from the battlefield… they have nowhere to go…." She explained as Severath heard numerous shouts around them. "They are wanting us to stop and collect them! Do not let them try and board us!-" she shouted but Severath heard a bump as blood began raining into and above the cart, spraying even him as a Eldar head fell next to him. "THEY ARE TRYING TO JUMP ON US! DO NOT LET THEM OVERWHELM US!" Alleria ordered as Severath contemplated just how fanatical these Eldar must be if they are so desperate to escape as to jump at such high moving cart. Closing his eyes Severath pretended not to be here as the next dozen or so minutes passed with such shouting on Eldar language that he didn't pay much attention to it. Slowly the screaming stopped… and they slowed down. "we're here." Alleria said and began shouting something on Eldar, suddenly she reached down and grabbed him, forcefully dragging him up. Well this was it, he will either die or… die at a latter date.

"So its true…" A masked Sybarite said as Alleira pushed Severath off the cart and as her squad began rounding up his squad. "The great mon'keigh is finally captured." He said as Severath pretended to struggle to get on his knees. He laughed at the alien.

"All things must die… alien. Who says you wont die before me?" He asked him lazily and got a boot of a rifle to his head, pushing him down.

"Why wasn't he disarmed?" The Sybarite asked. Still, Alleria was quick.

"The Archon wanted the artefacts that this mon'keigh holds… and you try fitting everything into that cart." She said as men began scouring Severath for everything he had.

"Meh… fair enough fair enough…" the Sybarite said and then uttered something in Eldar. Severath knew not what was he speaking but then heard the horror of his own squad as gunmen approached them.

"No!" Alleria declared. The Sybraite was confused. "They helped us capture him in the first place… heh" she smirked. "Would you believe their Archon was so foolish as to let him be a Sybarite to these idiots?" she smirked and laughed, giggling. "I mean true they are vat grown, but a human leading Eldar? That's just ridiculous!" she declared. The sybarite smirked.

"Heh… I suppose your right, but we don't need them anymore." He insisted.

"Yes we do." She countered. "Propaganda!" and they began talking in Eldar, Severath looked sideways to Jelrock who was pale with fear. They really dodged death here… damn it he now owed Alleria. Fuck it! He thought as he was being pulled up by her, her squad escorting her as she managed to convince the Sybarite to let him through.

"alright! But remember! These bastards must have no weapons when near the Archon, remember!" the Sybarite declared as Severath was being forced up the stairs by Alleria, their squads in tow as she whispered to him.

"I do not know why im doing this… but you better make this up for me Severath or I swear to she who thirsts…." She threatened as the elevator opened and the two incubi greeted them. Once more it was cramped, but this time in the elevator which was rising quickly, going many stories up. Severath detested these aliens, still the only thing he could do now to harm them was fart.

"Raske en Se." one of the incubi said as they reach a rather high floor, the two squads going out the spacious, but still cramped elevator. Well here goes nothing.

"Don't mess this up…" Alleria whispered into his ear as she held his hands behind his back, sliding into them a small splinter pistol and a knife. Great, as if that will penetrate whichever xeno tech defenses that bastard might have… and he was just starting to enjoy his new gut. Severath smirked as they were being led into the main hall of this Kabal's spire. The Levati spire was lesser and accordingly less grand, but very familiar to Smrtnik in the sense of design and architecture. Walking down the aisle Severath noticed that there were very few nobles here… hell either this bastard executed most of them or they were either fleeing or at the front lines.

"WHAT!?" The old fart in the chair said. Funny… all Archons look alike. Not that he would dare say that to his own Archon, as he was sure that the Archons didn't seem similar to most Eldar, but for the armor and the spikes on them, there was a similarity no doubt. Two, four, six… around sixteen of the incubi were here… fuck. At least his squad still had weapons. "Alleria! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! WHY DO YOU BRING SMRTNIK FILTH HERE!?" The Archon snapped Severath back into reality. Damn, he did look a bit like his bastard son….

"My lord… I bring to you a present in these dark times…" Alleria said as the incubi focused on her, they were being targeted no doubt. "The Archon of Smrtnik, damned may he be, was foolish enough to put the damned mon'keigh as a Sybarite, these wise Eldar knew this would not stand!" She said and pointed to his squad, who were scared shitless. "And doing the sane thing, they helped us capture him!" she said and the old fool took a moment to process this… but Severath saw his eyes widen as Alleria reached down to take off his helmet. "I present to you! THE MON'KEIGH!" She said as she ripped off his helmet, throwing it aside. There was gasping in the room, hell even the incubi held their breath as their arms shivered, their weapons loosing focus as they looked at each other and then at him. The Archon mumbled and stumbled as Severath smiled.

"I See your faggotness is ugly as ever, xeno." Severath casually said as the Archon was so shocked he stumbled upwards from his chair, the two incubi next to him flanking him immediately, but with a wave of a hand he dismissed them.

"Could it be!? Could it really be!? Has the blasted mon'keigh who has caused me such trouble been caught?!" he said panting like it was his first time having sex. Severath only smirked at him. "Alleria! Bless you girl! It was you who should have inherited the Kabal, not that filthy son of mine!" He said and Severath her snicker and shiver with fake happiness… "TURN ON THE LIVE BROADCAST!" he turned around and ordered. He took a good half a minute examining Severath's facial features, as if to make sure this was him. Severath in turn didn't pay the old bastard with half as much attention, looking lazily, as if he wanted to get this over with.

"The broadcast is on!" someone shouted and the old fool smiled widely, revealing his fake teeth.

"So the mon'keigh is finally captured!" The Archons said semi theatrically. Rolling his eyes Severath just waited for his opportunity. "Thanks to the brave efforts of Dracon Alleria! The fool that has scourged our homes has been captured! No more shell the psychic using bastards of house Smrtnik employ him to hinder our great kabal! Without him they will surely crumble!" he declared looking around. Oh come on… Finally he turned towards him and knelt close enough. "Tell me mon'keigh… what say you to this?" he asked and Severath smirked with murderous intent.

"I say… that you should die!" he declared, spiting in the Archon's face, aiming for the eyes as he head-butted him. Still reeling from the blow the Archon stumbled back, allowing Severath the time to moving his hands forwards, slashing wildly with his dagger, finding his mark as he cut the Archon's exposed nose. The bastard was now screaming and his men were slowly overcoming their confusion as they began drawing their weapons, however the two squads were already on them, filling the two incubi near the Archon with numerous shards, slowly taking them down as incubi armor offered good protection, but was overcame by the massive amount of shards put into them. Now was the time to end this! Severath used his off hand to place the pistol right in front of the Archon's slashed face. The bastard blinked and Severath fired, hopping that the exposed face would offer less resistance as no armor was covering it. However… the shard was caught mid air and fell down to the floor as the bastards shadow field came on, the dark miasmic energy protecting him as his fear and shock turned to anger and fury.

"YOU BASTARD!" he shouted and waved his hand as Severath dodged and stepped back. Using his superior reflexes, the bastard drew his sword. "YOU CUT ME!" he said as he swung his sword. The Enemy was now completely over the surprise. Some incubi lay dead, others took cover as Severath's and Alleria's squad did the same.

"Ill do more than that!" Severath decreed as he slashed wildly with his dagger. Still, he realized his mistake, true the dagger is a better close quarter combat, but the bastard had better armor which Severath's small blade would find difficult to pierce, not only that but he could dodge and with his reflexes put enough distance between them to have the range advantage. CURSES! Still, no use backing off now. Severath slashed and the bastard dodged, swinging quickly and wildly in an attempt to cleave Severath's right arm off. Using an old trick he learned in the schola, Severath ducked low, allowing the Archon's blow to strike him at an odd angle across his helmet and back, both strongly protected by the more advanced wraithbone armor and the cloak than the rest of his carapace covered body. Deflecting the blow and sending the Archon reeling once more Severath closed in, stabbing wildly but the dark miasmic energy pushed him back at every turn, as if it had a will of its own. Seeing he was too close the Archon used his off hand to grab Severath's main hand. Smirking, now Severath had him as he moved the splinter pistol directly bellow the Archon's off hand.

"Protect this!" Severath shouted as he pressed the pistol against the gaps in the armor, the weapon being too close for the Archon's field to protect him as he fired. The archon screeched as his left hand flew off, but he was not outdone as he bellowed with fury, swinging his sword low and hitting Severath's abdomen. This time, the Eldar sword pierced the carapace like knife through butter, and with it took a lot of Severath's guts which fell out and were swinging from their place as blood poured down to the floor. Still, bitting his teeth, Severath repeated his action as he fell to his knee, gripping the bastards leg as he was now in overreach, his sword arm useless as he could not pull it back from this position now that Severath had him. Aiming once again in the gap of the armor Severath pulled the trigger and hit the bastard right in the knee.

"AAAAAAAAA!" the Archon shouted, but his leg didn't flew off, he was bleeding black liquid though and was immobilized. Still, the adrenaline set in and he used his good leg to kick Sverath both in the balls and his exposed guts as the spikes on his leg armor did additional damage to his now exposed flesh. This send Severath flying back to his back as the Archon stumbled, limping from his injured leg, moving his stump to cover it as survival instinct kicked in. In those few milliseconds Severath saw the chaos surrounding him, but he failed to notice Alleria. Pushing himself up, despite the pain, He saw the Archon move in, trying to swing his sword down for a killing blow. Using this opportunity as the bastard over swung himself and as his sword was now high, Severath went full auto with his splinter pistol, shooting many shards towards the bastards face. Even as the black, dark miasma protected him, the Archon stumbled, trying to both fight back the pain, stand properly and focus on his quarry, raising his shattered off hand to instinctively protect his face, which needent protection as the shadow field did its job. Still with his sight hindered, Severath returned to a knelling position as he swung his dagger wide, praying to the Emperor as his attack hit its mark in armor joint of the bastards uninjured foot. Either his field was depleted or it needed concentration to work as the attack struck true and thick blood poured out as the bastard screeched.

"JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Severath proclaimed as he tried to dodge, pulling back as the Archon blindly swung his blade. Unfortunately it hit its mark as Severath was too slow and it cleaved his right foot off. This time the pain was unbearable and the blood loss sat in. Severath fell once more completely to his back, gasping for air as his heart now pumped less and less blood as he saw the bastard rise his sword for one killing blow. Praying to the Emperor and struggling to keep his eyes open as he wanted to bravely meet his death he gasped as he saw Alleria step in and grab firmly the Archon's sword hand. He was shocked to see her but she rose her other hand and extended it as she blew in it. Some weird powder went out of it and into the Archon's face. He screamed like a bitch.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" he protested as he struggled to keep his sword in his hand, moving both it and the ruined stump which was still pouring blood out towards his eyes instinctively trying to protect them.

"That was for you son, you fucking bastard!" Alleria declared as Severath's vision became hazy and unfocused. He saw her take him and turn him around, using him as a meat shield from the projectiles coming her way. He uttered something incohernatly in Eldar as the shards bounced off of him, a few hitting joints and sticking in. Severath's eyes closed slowly as he saw Alleria use her dagger, or sword to stick the bastard in the back a few times as he screamed before gutting him and finally slithing his throat. He was losing consciousness.

* * *

"DRAG HIM OUT OF HERE!" Severath heard Alleria's voice as he felt he was being dragged. Shard fire was all around them, but it was subsiding, whether from their victory or from the simple fact that he was dying he didn't know as he fell back into sleep again.

* * *

"YES! We WERE SUCCESFUL!" Alleria declared as she bellowed into the vox, the poor vat grown vox caster was howling as he was gripping the stump where his arm used to be… funny, Severath somehow expected that the bastard would enjoy it… "NOW COME AND SAVE US! PICK US UP FROM THIS WRETCHED PLACE! THE BASTARDS ARE INFIGHTING OR FLEEING! STILL WE WONT LAST LONG WITHOUT PROPER BACK UP!" She bellowed… a true warrior.

* * *

"HOLD THAT FUCKING DOOR!" Alleria said as Severath felt a blanket on him, it all reeked of blood as the medic girl hung over him, she herself had a cloth attached to half her face as she worked frantically. He saw a mixture of trueborns and his own squad holding a massive door which was seemingly pushed from the other side.

* * *

"Don't worry! Prince Derathila has arrived!" a voice said as Severath heard the fighting subsided, the occasional moan of the dying and injured muffled by the occasional shard shot as the men moved from the door, letting the heir in. Alleria bowed properly and he thanked her, uttering something in Eldar before he moved towards Severath.

"Don't worry human… its all over…" he said placing a gauntleted hand on his cheek. "You did good… we are going home where my sister can castrate you and you can live happily ever after…" he said and Severath wanted to make his usual protest, but found himself too weak to speak. "shhh now! Its no fun if you cant scream!" Derathila spoke gently before Severath drifted off again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Slim a Lou Prime- Plot twist the liquor store owner wants you to steal and drink his highly poisonous drinks and as you fall dead he robs your corpses (thats how it usually goes in Commoragh) xD**

 **Guest- oh I assure you there were PLENTY of such scenes in Severath's life x'D**

 **ShinRa13- well he is no space marine and even if he was that wouldnt help too much x'D when in Commoragh...**

 **Fleece Johnson- ohhh djesi brat! :D I didnt know there was a Macedonian here! Anyway Im glad you enjoy my work and ill respond to your critique. First of all thank you for your critique, as I honestly feel that is the best and only way for me to improve, if someone points out my flaws. I generally answer my reviews here and I hope that you see this.**

 **For the first part. TRUST me when I say that NO ONE cringes as hard as I do when I read my old chapters... still, fixing every single grammar mistake up until this point is... well as easy as fixing the imperium yourself... while you are a xeno... a mutated xeno... a mutated chaos worshiping xeno who doesnt like tacos :(. Still there is some hope as I have finally gotten myself a beta reader (literally a chapter ago) and his name is Ostelio, so many purity seals for him :D and I honestly expect that the quality of both the grammar and my work in general will improve. As for the lore I will be the first to raise his hand and admit that I havent read all (but have read most) of the Dark Eldar related things. Now I have mentioned a couple of times before and I will mention it again. My greatest problem is that the lore/cannon/fluff is so damn contradictory at some times. For instance, we know that your average Eldar, even if he was born/vat grown in Commoragh lives about 200-300 years (if I am mistaken, just point me to the correct lore so I can update myself) and at the same time we are expected to believe that every single day in your average street of Commoragh hundreds die in helion, jetbike, kabalite etc murders. That was the first issue. The second issue I found are the Dark Eldar themselves. Like, at the same time they are cartoonishly evil and yet they can have interesting and eccentric personalities, for instance in mistress Baeda's gift (sorry if Im spelling that wrong) it is confirmed that the Dark Eldar CAN feel love, devotion loyalty and even gratefulness to an extent and mind you this was an ARCHON feeling them, true he was confused by them, but he felt them and they were real. The compromise I came up for that is that literally (and lore wise this is correct) every single Dark Eldar is crazy in his or her way. To that end most will say "Hell not even Dark Eldar will stoop so low to mate with a mon'keigh as it is above their pride" and I say "why not?" If said Dark Eldar has a fetish or a kink for that and they want to do it, whos to stop them? Lastly I had problems with Commoragh itself... for as much information and description of it I could gather the more contradictory it became. Do the Kabals share a space and fight in it? Do they each own a block or a street like real life gangs? Do all the kabals raid real space etc etc etc. To that end I have set up the place of action in a satellite realm of Commoragh and while I was tempted to basically write a chapter basically saying just the details of the places and personalities of the people in it, but I decided against it as Id rather show than tell. Still I agree with you that the lore hasnt been bullet proof, as is evidenced in this chapter and as you said the suspension of disbelief can only carry a person so far. In short I had to make a choice between making the characters and the place as inhuman and as incomprehensible as possible, but then the reader (and myself included) would just simply be confused and unimmersed and my work would be unreadable. Still, please point out the situations and the Dark Eldar in question which are unbelievable, Ill review it and try to explain it or write about their personality and why they did what they did. For instance Severath only asked for a space marine because he was slowly going crazy by that point and he was pushing his luck. As for the Archon, the nobles DID object to it but without spoiling too much you already know that he looks to the future about everything, so if he finds that Severath having a space marine and that him having a human officer would suit him and help him achieve his goals, why wouldnt he chose to do so.**

 **Man this is rather long isnt it x'D still a short replay on your good critiques. I am glad that people are enjoying the humor, but sometimes i worry that it is too exposed here, as the story isnt supposed to be focused on it, not that said humor is bad! Quite the contrary, still, you can easily notice that the first chapters were darker and had more torture stuff in it but I allowed it to slowly move to the background and generally Severath doesnt notice it now a days because he is desensitized. Anyway back to the point, I will attempt to balance the two, but rest assured the humor will stay (or at least I will try to make it stay).**

 **Once more thank you for the review and please point out the mistakes and unbelievable scenarios and lore breaking scenes! Ill try to explain them or repair them. Cheers and enjoy :D**

"SMASH!" A vase flew across the room. Eladril was having a fit. "HOW DARED HE! HOW FUCKING DARED HE!" tears streamed down her face as her anger knew no bounds. Marcela was in the corner, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as her mistress had her tantrum. "HE YET STILL LIVES! AND HE HAS CONQUERED!" She protested as she jumped on her bed, grabbing and hugging a pillow. "ARGH!" she roared in it. She cried and sobbed, staining the said pillow. After waiting a while Marcela finally spoke, hoping Eladril had calmed down.

"Mistress… forgive my entry but… shouldn't you be happy? This is a major step for you retaking the entire reach… dodir…" she said struggling to say the Eldar word. "Does it really matter who won it for you?" she asked and bit her lip hoping her mistress won't have another fit.

"Just… leave me alone, alright? I have no time to deal with that right now Marcela…" Eladril spoke to her pillow, feeling that she no longer had the rage in her, only sadness. Marcela nodded and turned to leave the room. As she reached the door it opened on its own. The human girl's eyes went wide as she instinctively bowed.

"Greetings my lord." She spoke humbly as the Archon placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning in casually.

"Has she given you much trouble?" he whispered. The question shocked Marcela who was quick to shake her head.

"No my lord…" she spoke meekly and he nodded and dismissed her. Once she was gone he approached his daughter.

"leave me alone!" she instinctively said as a screen in the corner silently broadcasted their victory, zooming in on Derathila who proudly held the head of the enemy Archon high, next to him stood Alleria before the screen flashed to an injured Severath being loaded into a transport vessel.

"And here I was thinking that the presence of your parents was one of the few things that could make you happy…" he casually said. Suddenly she jolted up, seeing the figure of her father sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Dad!" she said, jumping and hugging him as she found shelter and happiness in his arms. He allowed her a few moments of respite before she looked up at him. Then he got serious.

"We need to talk…" he said casually, but seriously. Immediately her joy turned to pure fear as her features turned cold. "Don't worry I'm not punishing or killing you or anything." He casually said. Still the tears were plentiful on her face.

"Why… but why?" she asked and he sighed, not that she let him speak. "Why must I suffer for him?" she asked pointing to the screen.

"Eladril!" Velerath rose his voice and hers fell silent. After that he spoke normally again. "I am not here to harm you. I am not here to tell you that he is better than you or more worthy or anything. I am NOT here to torment you, even if by some miracle it would give me my youth back…." He said sternly before placing his hand on her shoulder. She sniffed. "You're my daughter…" he spoke gently. "And you are worth more to me than all the suffering by she who thirsts, I will endure…" he told her gently.

"Dad…" her response was meek. He placed a hand on her chin and rose her head to meet with her tear stained eyes.

"Death comes to claim us all…. The only thing we can decide is what joy we will harvest until it does child…" he told her with great emotion and kindness. "And it pains me to see you sad and devastated like this…. It hates me to see you suffer a psychological complex…." He told her gently. "I know, because I went through one as well." He told her kindly and she absorbed the information.

"What do you mean?" Eladril asked, her eyes opened as she soaked in the knowledge that her father bestowed upon her.

"Ahhh… I have read, done and learned a lot in my time…." He said as he played with her hair, looking to the wall sadly. "A psychological complex is basically when a person acts in a pattern because his or her being and his or her consciousness are not aligned." He explained.

"Dad?" Eladril asked confused.

"I really should have let your mother talk to you about this one…" Velerath admitted. Sighing he continued. "Look, child. What I'm about to say is partially my fault, but bear with me…" he said as he shifted to meet her gaze. "The drain and the thirst aside… when you were born, we placed high expectations upon you to aid and help our family." He said calmly and Eladril nodded, her trouble and pain gone for a few moments.

"Yes! As it should be!" she declared.

"Mhmm" Velerath nodded. "Truth be told I would rather that we were an exodite family… that I didn't have to revive the name smrtnik from the brink of oblivion… that we had no bonds and no thirst… that we could live as a normal family somewhere… somewhere where you… and us would be free." He said and waited for her to nod that she understood. "But that is not the case… that is not reality… we raised you this way because we loved you… and wanted you to be happy." He said and Eladril wiped away her tears.

"I know…" she said. "And I'm thankful… I have seen what other parents do to their children." She admitted and exhaled.

"Good…" her father said and nodded. "As such we raised you according to your mother's visions… your job was to simply marry, do your duty that was the said marriage and be happy!" He explained plainly and she nodded. "But… unfortunately that was not the case…" he said and as she gasped he continued. "It was wrong of us to place such high expectations upon your shoulders… now your 'destiny' is taken from you, your fate changed and shattered and your happiness gone…" he said and saw her sniff and sob again.

"Father…" she said meekly, looking for his support.

"You have to admit, to yourself, that deep in your heart you are only unhappy because you feel that you didn't do anything for your family, that this stranger, this human just came along and basically, he did what you were supposed to do, but he did it a million times better." He said and in that point it was clear to her… he was right… and that shattered her… she felt depressed, the depression creeping through every inch of her being. She dug her nails and fingers in the fabric of the bed around her as she held her father, desperately wanting the protection from some unseen foe.

"I…" she said, gasping for reason that alluded her as she became aware of the truth.

"Yes child… that is what your being is telling you… your ego on the other hand is telling you that you're a proud member of the house of smrtnik… and that you are superior and more accomplished than any mon'keigh could ever hope to be…" he explained and the tears came naturally to Eladril's face as anger vanished from her.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! BY THE GODS, YOU'RE RIGHT! PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY!" she protested as she hugged her father, sobbing and crying into his chest as he hugged her and calmed her down. Then it hit her. "Wait! You said you lived through such a thing yourself! Tell me! How did you cope with it! Tell me how did you make it go away!" she pleaded. Taking a moment for her to calm down the Archon spoke.

"Depends… I have seen it happen too many people… for some millennia of time won't help them… some get over it in a few months or years…." He said and saw that this devastated her. Being quick to comfort her he spoke. "But most don't have the support of a loving parent…" he said and smiled at her. This calmed her greatly. "And as a smrtnik I know that you will overcome this predicament…. I know that regardless of what happens you will always be my daughter, made of my and your mother's blood and that I will always love you…" he said, seeing her face beam with happiness.

"Tell me… what I should do?" she asked, wanting desperately for his wisdom. He sighed and got up from the bed.

"Well… first thing is first… your being is stronger than your ego, you have to admit and accept that this mon'keigh has done what he did. You have to admit that he was better than you." He said and instantly saw her face sour. "That's it! The moment you can hear someone say that without making that look on your face you will be cured and happy." He explained. She sighed and he continued. "Thankfully you have passed the second phase of grief, anger and entered into the fourth, depression. And before you ask you did the third when you bargained and begged me to have him killed." He said turning to face her once more. She was deep in thought.

"That sounds like mon'keigh psychology father, are you sure it works on Eldar?" she asked with concern. He laughed.

"Yes, our minds are alien and more complex than theirs are but… we do share a lot more than physical similarities, my daughter…" he said and moved to the door. This frightened Eladril.

"Wait! What am I to do?" she asked and he halted at the door.

"Go and talk to him… admit to his face that he is better… once you do that, we'll talk more." He said and left, the door closing behind him as a shocked Eladril stood in the room.

* * *

"Fluuuush…" The fluid screeched as the screen door opened, the green nutrient filled water splashing everything as it drained itself through the floor. The room and the moaning in it were familiar to Severath, but he couldn't focus as he felt both cold and sour in his throat.

"Agh agh agh!" he protested, coughing out whatever filth got stuck in his mouth as he realized he was naked. Still he was whole and while dull pain was still present in his limbs he just felt tired and cold, which was considerably better than feeling dead.

"Waky waky little humie!" Orathain familiarly cheered as the trueborn injured lay all around, moaning in harmony with the wall and ceiling 'paintings' that were human bodies sown together. "Damn! You're starting to treat my hub as a respawn place!" Orathain snickered as he spoke something to himself.

"Very funny…" Severath shivered as his memories came together. He felt tired off life and quietly he wondered was this death cheating slowly draining his soul? Or was this merely a consequence of his abandonment of the Emperor. Seeing someone's boots he looked up to see Jelrock, who was kind enough to place a blanket over his drenched form. "Thanks…" Severath whispered.

"So you decided to keep bringing this mon'keigh back?" a trueborn, who's limbs were hanging in the air, spoke. "This is ridiculous! What has that mon'keigh done to deserve to be treated as a trueborn!" He protested, Orathain merely gave him an annoyed look.

"Ending the war maybe?" he spoke dryly to the man. "And hey, if you don't like it you can always take it up with my father." He casually said and that silenced the bastard…. "Jelrock here will take you to your room, your equipment is there." Orathain said as Severath was still struggling to recover.

"Orathain… thank you…" Severath struggled to say as Jelrock rolled his eyes and helped his naked Sybarite up. Severath shivered as he was being led out of the den. As they opened the door he saw Eladril standing there. This can't be good. She just stared at him with her yellow eyes. She didn't care at all that he was naked. She looked sad and hell Severath could even feel it and he wasn't that soft of a guy.

"So you did it…" she said without any passion what so ever, her voice and frame being almost dead. "You continued to do the… impossible." She shivered when she spoke, sadness in her voice ever present. Trying to stand on his own Severath tried to speak.

"Eladril…." He said but she rose a hand, not looking at him as she spoke.

"You don't have to say anything…" she said as she looked sideways. "You know… I had hoped that you were just a bad dream… one that would go away…. One that would die in the pits at the surface…. Or in our war… or in our dungeons screaming from torture… or anywhere!" she said clumsily as tears began to form in her face. Finally, she looked at him and Severath saw anger in her dissipate, as she didn't have the strength to muster it, instead only sadness remained. "But I see now… I understand now…" she said and this confused Severath. He was standing there naked but he didn't feel cold anymore as his brain was too focused trying to understand what she spoke.

"What are you saying?" he asked, leaning on Jelrock who looked away pretending not to be there.

"You are the pawn my father needed… you are the… piece my father desired… you are the creature that fulfilled my father's ambitions… you… not me…" she said as she cried with dispassion. "You came here and in but a few months you finished what my father schemed millennia for… you finished what my mother desired and you… defied, made and remade her visions of the future… you did what I was born to do…. What I was born to do and failed…" her speech was honest, Severath could sense it.

"What do you mean? I conquered your father's enemies? Hell, he, your mother, and your siblings are thousands of years old, you are barely my age, and they couldn't have possibly-"Severath retorted but once more she rose her hand silencing him.

"Your right… and wrong… I was supposed to marry for my family, to bring it more connections and glory… yet our victory… your victory, has rendered that purpose obsolete…" she spoke, her words dry and heavy as tears streamed down her face. "Derathila is a master warrior, Seskare a master Psyker and Farseer… all of my siblings are experts at something and they are contributing to my family… my contribution was to marry….. And you took that from me…" she said and Severath straightened himself up.

"Eladril…." He spoke but she continued.

"But it's alright! I understand that!" she said, suddenly coming to life." I understand that now! I don't understand why you did it or even how but… our house is grander now because of you, not me, but you…" she said. He sighed at her remarks.

"Eladril…" he finally said, being offered the opportunity to speak. "I tell you from the depths of my hearts that it was never my intention to harm you. I just-"but she cut him off.

"Your intentions are irrelevant… you should remember that, my father told you. Your actions speak more than your words ever will…" she said exhaling sadly as she took a step forwards to him, being closer. "And your wrong… it was expected of me because I was and am pure… a noble trueborn daughter of a superior race… that wasn't expected of you." She said shaking her head. "You're just a lowborn member of an inferior race…. Yet you did it anyway, you did what I could not…" she said looking down with shame. "And while I was and I should be angry and jealous at you I… I must and will thank you… for my family, for what you did for us… for what you did better than me" she spoke, crying as she dared not face him, looking aside. "Now excuse me, I'll go and feel miserable about myself somewhere." She said and departed. Severath rose to try and stop her but Jelrock prevented this.

"Let her go Sev…. Let her go…" he said and Severath bit his lip as he saw Eladril's form depart down the hallway. Curses…. Why wasn't he a damned emotionless psychopath? Severath felt angry… really angry, but he didn't know why as Jelrock moved him to his room, in silence thankfully. Once in his room, Jelrock told him that the Archon will speak to him later on and that he should rest, but Severath would have none of it, as soon as Jelrock left he began to sooth the rage he felt in his recently patched belly. He moved to the memory machine, plugging the commands in. Damn it! He wanted to know himself, he wanted to know what Severath Fucking Stormspire would do!

* * *

"Year 237 of the 42nd millennium" the machine spoke. Ahh Severath remembered it… his 17th birthday, but why did he have such a bad premonition he didn't know.

"YOU CANT LEAVE US LIKE THIS!" Tandema raged, having a fit and destroying anything that could come across her grasp. Smirking Severath mentally noted how similar she and Eladril are… in some ways.

"Now now child… to quote the lectition divinitatus… 'I'm too old for this shit,'" Veter said, his old frame barely supported by his legs. "Verse 666" he added. Tandema smirked but still fumed.

"How am I to do this alone?" she asked, Severath and Kale were the only other people in the room, acting as guards this time around. Veter sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen… Tandema… I do not know when I was born or how old I am due to warp travel… I do not know was it a mistake to teach you because I have so little time left… my only choices were to either abandon your training or to make you an inquisitor…" he said and there was a moment of silence. "Granted you are young but you show grate potential." He said. "And I absolutely know that it is not fair of me to leave… with almost all our troops and ships, to go to a retirement guarding an inquisitorial world where all the unholy artefacts are kept and to be a 'planetary governor' but…" he said, realizing he was not making the situation better. "I'm sorry, but I'm too tired and I need this retirement… before I go meet with the emperor… and before you say anything I KNOW this universe isn't fare…" he said moving away and slowly sitting. Man was Veter an old fart… a venerated, respectful and a GOOD old fart, but an old fart none the less.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. Funny, she IS just like Eladril, both have daddy issues, Severath smirked.

"Handle this Ork invasion…" Veter said. "True we have just arrived in the system and I was just recalled but… you will have to do the most you can with what you have… a fleet this size could easily handle anything the Orks have to offer…" he said. Tandema sighed.

"But just as we have arrived, you're leaving, AFTER giving the Orks a nice view and a nice fight to look forwards to…" she said and he nodded. They had arrived a bit off course and it would be another day or two until they would reach the planet with their regular plasma engines. Still the astropathic message came and Veter was departing… with most of their fleet and troops.

"mhmm…" Veter made guttural sounds of confirmations. "I'll tell you what I'll leave you with… but first tell me what you have learned under me…" he asked and Tandema sighed, crossing her arms.

"Fear not the mutant, use it, fear not the xeno, use it, fear not the deamon, kill it and banish it…." She said idly and with annoyance, Severath smiled and chuckled at her.

"Good good…" Veter nodded. "Trust me… there is no use in being a purist… I was a purist for a couple of centuries and trust me… nothing good can come from blind ignorance…" he spoke with wisdom and she nodded. Severath remembered the radical that was Tandema and he smiled sadly, not out of pity or disgust but at the fact that she could have learned so much more, had there been time.

"So… what are you leaving me with?" she asked.

"The bastards pride and the 5000 strong Nekromundan 122nd brigade…" he spoke softly and the shock was palpable on Tandema's face.

"YOU WANT ME TO WIN AGAINST ORKS WITH A LIGHT CRUISER AND 5000 MUTATNTS?" she boomed and he chuckled. "You're insane!" she declared. He ignored her for the most part as he struggled to get up.

"Maybe… but I know you will win… "He said as he departed "you'll make a good inquisitor indeed, just keep Severath close by and you will make it." He said as he left the room. Tandema was shaking. It took her a while to recover as she, Severath and Kale began moving to the bastard's pride.

"So what now?" Severath asked Tandema while they were in a transport craft. After a lengthy sigh Tandema answered.

"Now we find a way to win…" she said as behind them the vast majority of the fleet got ready for another warp jump. Hell, Severath could recall the frantic calls of the planetary governor, who was at first immeasurably happy about the aid but then… was shocked into despair as he was informed of the departure of the main fleet. Tandema sighed as she and Severath watched the warp jump of the fleet next to captain Lectorus, good man, he.

"Gentlemen… how do we do this?" Tandema asked as she Lectorus, Severath and a few others sat in the captain's room. There were a few looks exchanged before Severath spoke first.

"We have a mighty vessel… but it is a mistake to engage the entire Ork fleet. The Warbosses are proud and cannot afford to look weak. I say we challenge the enemy Warboss to a 1 on 1 battle, he would find it hard to decline." Severath spoke and at first everyone was shocked, but Tandema smiled. The older Severath smiled at himself… Ahh the bastards pride… a magnificent vessel, an Endurance subclass of the Endeavor light cruiser, a very nice variant, a powerful lance at the front combined with torpedoes while its port and starboard sides were dotted with macrocannon broadsides. This particular ship was blessed with many upgrades, an Eldar runecaster, additional armor and a void shield from the dark age of technology which provided twice the amount of void shields than the regular light cruiser had and combined with its additional flak turrets the vessel was proudly a floating fortress, slow but powerful with its additional reinforced interior bulkheads and field bracing, adding additional hull integrity as its barracks housed 5000 additional soldiers which complimented an experienced crew of about 68 000 souls. On top of it Severath enjoyed its observation dome, attached to its observation deck. Snapping out of his daydream Severath watched.

"A bold plan acolyte… but do we stand a chance against a kill cruiser?" she asked.

"Kroozer" the older Severath said to himself as no one was watching.

"We may be a very VERY strong light cruiser but we are no battlecruiser…" Tandema added.

"If I may add…" Lectorus began. "What if we don't need to destroy their flagship? What if we just kill their boss? As far as you two have told me, these xenos will fragment and kill each other the moment their leader is dead." He said. Tandema weighted the options.

"Too risky… he will most likely be at the bridge, which is at the prow, their most armored part…" she spoke sadly. "And even if we manage to get to kill him and avoid being rammed, we will most likely be killed by the remaining fleet…" she added and then the young Severath had a stroke of genius.

"Wait!" he declared and all eyes were at him "What if we challenge the Warboss and make it look like we are about to ram him? That way he will surely try to ram us and… well, as soon as we are inside their void shields we used this vessels blessed prow weapons to kill the Warboss, aiming for their bridge? And if he survives taking both our lances and torpedo's to his face, we will ram it, our torpedo bay hitting their bridge, sure it will explode and take between a fifth and a third of our ship with it, but if the bastard survives that then… well, I don't know what to say." He declared and everyone was stunned.

"AND HOW ARE _WE_ SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE THAT!?" One officer protested and Severath smirked.

"Simple! As we do that we activate the warp engine, we jump! Hell even if we take the xeno vessel with us it will be exposed to the warp! And once we leave the warp with enough distance between us and the xenos we watch the fireworks!" he declared. Everyone was shocked but Tandema laughed.

"Veter was right about you…." She said. The older Severath smirked and watched what happened next on fast forwards. He really wanted to relive his memories but he knew that he could potentially be yanked from them any second, if the Archon felt like it. So he watched how Tandema used her special skills to taunt the Warboss one on one. How the Warboss sent attack craft and boarding parties after them and how he and the necromundans beat them back. Finally, as they charged each other Severath saw the blessed vessel of the Emperor unleash its wrath upon the xenos, the lances striking true and the torpedo crews firing four, rapidly reloading and firing another four torpedoes. The xeno wasn't expecting that and the explosion ringed across the void as soon after. The bastard's pride rammed the xeno craft strait into its bridge, the Kill Kroozer going limp and lifeless. Thankfully the torpedo bays didn't volatilely erupt and explode as the ships collided. The warp engines activated and a few minutes later they were at a safe distance enjoying the sight of the ork fleet infighting.

"GIVE ME STATUS REPORT!" Lectorus bowled. "How many casualties! What damage! Send emergency repair crews to the prow! Make those damn tech priests patch us up!" he bellowed as the crew cheered. They had done the impossible and both the young and the old Severath shared a smirk of cockiness and overconfidence.

"Give me the planetary governor! Inform him that one the ork fleet is decimated, we will land what remains of our troops." She ordered.

The next day was skipped, but Severath remembered the world. Dometikus… an agri world with the population of only about 20-30 million Emperor's souls, but they were important to the local economy. As soon as Severath saw the debris and the bastards pride hovering above the world, scanning for the xeno fleets wreckage on the ground he began remembering.

"Damn it! You want to tell me that the Orks aren't broken!" Tandema fumed and protested as a hologram of a fat old man hovered in front of them.

"I'm sorry my lady but my PDF forces are barely holding them back! There are still waves of them! My intelligence says that another one of these 'Warbosses are around, I'll send you the coordinates. He said and Tandema sighed.

"At least we can blast them out of the safety of the orbit." Severath said and Tandema gave him a cross eye.

"Oh no my acolyte… you are going down there and making sure we get the kill!" she declared and at first he was shocked, but soon enough he sighed, he faced asshole humans, warp spawned daemons that impersonated him and now Ork boarding parties, how much worse could it get? The older Severath smirked, knowing exactly how much. This was his first thunder hawk landing as the lance and the damaged torpedo bay opened fire on what they assumed were Ork headquarters on the planet. While he was ready he saw Tandema send an astropathic message to the sisters of battle stationed near by asking for reinforcements.

"Yes! Come here with flamer and melta to purge the spores of these vile aliens! Or this agri world's main export will be fungi for years to come!" she declared and Severath smirked, they were quite a team, even if they were both assholes in their own unique ways.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 - BREAK!" the pilot said as the thunder hawk suddenly stopped descending. From space, their bombardment looking like a needles dot among the beautiful green world with a couple of small blue oceans, when they were this close, Severath could see the devastation as the Orkish horde was foolish enough to stay here for some reason. He and his squad jumped out of the thunder hawk which proceeded to get above them and offer fire support.

"TAKE COVER AND OPEN FIRE!" Severath bellowed as disoriented Orks had little time to prepare for their onslaught, falling by numbers to the few storm troopers, which cleared the way for the Necromundans to land. There were no civilians here, only the enemy. Still, as soon as human boots touched the land which still shook from lance and torpedo bombardment the Orks became… happy…. Lots and lots of them charging from the hills as if they were waiting in ambush. It was here that Severath, for the first time got his distaste from combat. This was NOTHING like the small skirmish style fighting he had tasted so far. This was war… and he was clearly expected to die in it as he and Kale shot at a hulking Ork brute who charged at them, his green body dotted with las shots before he finally fell. Still, they were closing in.

"PILOT! COORDINATE OUR SHIP'S FIRE! LOOK FOR ANY SIGN OF A STRONGHOLD!" Severath shouted in his microbead to the pilot of the thunder hawk above who immediately began to follow orders. Shit nuggets! There were more of them than they had ammunition it seemed! The first wave of Necromundans was already caught up in melee, but was thankfully supported by the waves behind them as melee suited the brutish orks, their slugga boys charging like raving beasts shouting 'waaaaagh!'. This was not good! They will get surrounded! What was Tandema thinking? Sending so few of them down against such a wave! They were going to die! Severath concluded as he pushed his last Las magazine in. Then, for the countless time in his existence the Emperor looked down upon him, from the hill before them came a mighty "WAAAAAAAAGH!" as a green crackling field came into view. Instead of being encouraged, the Orks became afraid and scattered from that place.

"we'r iz the'r? Iz gonna STOMP em REAL'Z GUD!" A voice boomed as a MASSIVE figure came into view, more metal than green as crude power armor surrounded by a green force field were seemingly attached to it. The warboss. Severath sighed. Funny… he thought he should be afraid, but no, only excited and mildly anxious, but not afraid. "OY BOYZ! LEAVE DIZ UNS TO ME!" he ordered and for some 30 whole meters there was no one left or right of him as he approached the fresh wave of Necromundans who bravely fired upon him and uttered prayers to the Emperor. Still it was no use, every weapon they tried got deflected off of his force field and as soon as he reached them, with one swipe of his power claw he took down an entire squad. Poor bastards, if they didn't earn redemption for being mutants by dying this way Severath didn't know what they could have done to deserve it. Then Severath noticed something, the warboss had one metallic eye which didn't seem to be turned on, or at least it didn't glow, making a plan and letting his titanic balls down young Severath got out of his cover.

"OI YOU! HERE!" he called out to the warboss, waving his hands, the brute of the ork immediately looked his way. "Think you're so tough? Ah!" Severath laughed and slapped his knee, the Ork wasn't pleased and he growled, his lower iron jaw more massive than was possible as he approached Severath.

"WAT YOU'Z SAYZ TA ME YU PUNY UMAN!" He said as he slowly approached Severath. Good, he didn't charge him as Severath expected he would. "WAY DON'T YA SAY DAT TO ME FACE!" The ork bellowed as he approached Severath fuming with anger. Who was this ooman to challenge him? No matter, hopefully he would offer him a gud fight and be a better challenge than those grotz! Severath casually touched the green dome around the boss, feeling its electricity.

"Nice field…." Severath said and the ork blinked.

"Wot?" he asked and Severath charged through the field, taking advantage of the surprised ork. Praying to the Emperor that his plan works, as soon as he was inside the protective filed he spat at the ork, aiming for the eye. BULLSEYE! Heh, turns out all those Spitting contests weren't actually useless. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!" The ork bellowed and swung wildly with his power klaw as he was using his off hand to rub his eye clean. Thankfully being short, Severath was able to dodge the clumsy attack and charge below it jumping and using the Warbosses own knee as a stepping stone he shoved his lasgun straight into his mouth… and he fired. There was little sound as the large brute slowly fell down, before finally hitting the ground with a loud thud as his massive frame echoed the earth. The orks immediately became afraid and scattered as some of them began to turn on each other proclaiming themselves Warbosses. Landing on his feet and turning back Severath saw Kale and what remained of his squad, all of whom had jaws to the floor.

"What?" he asked as he got up, the adrenaline was slowly passing and NOW he was feeling himself shaking from the excitement… and danger.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKNG!" Kale protested as he got out of cover, walking towards Severath. "YOU RETARD! MORON! WHAT WERE YOU TESTING OUT YOUR PLOT ARMOR!" He shouted as the Necromundans advanced to sweep as much of the orks as they could. Severath blinked, shaking from excitement.

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean by that." He said honestly. Kale fumed but eventually sighed. They exchanged a looked and Severath smiled at him. Then Kale jumped at him…

"LOOK OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed as Severath fell, seeing his friend being grabbed by a massive power klaw. By some miracle the bastard lived and now held Kale. The orks lower iron jaw was now hanging limply, barely connected to the rest of his face.

"uuuu gun ayyyy" the ork struggled to say as his offhand now held a shoota aimed at the now prone Severath. With his instinct Severath noticed that the green force field was gone and he jumped up, trying to kick the shooter out of the ork's hand. He failed but managed to change the aim of the ork who missed wildly. Kale still screamed as he bled.

"JUST DIE!" Severath said as he grabbed the ork's off hand. The ork was massive and unnaturally strong, yes, but even he struggled to shake Severath off with one hand from this position. Managing to pull a krak grenade out and pull its pin with his teeth, Severath shouted. "KALE!" he said tossing the live grenade to kale, who caught it midair and shoved it into the ork's ruined mouth.

"LETS GO MEET THE EMPEROR! TOGATHER!" Kale said as the grenade exploded, sending the ork's brains all over the place as his body fell once more, this time on Severath and breaking a couple of his ribs as his flak armor saved his life. Severath screamed for someone to get the xeno off him and as soon as he was free he rushed to Kale, or what remained of him… The bastard's claw was so sharp and grip so tight that Kale was cut in half, anything below his abdomen was missing and laying a few meters away, his main right hand which held the grenade, missing its lower part as his blank stare to the heavens spoke quite clearly that he was dead.

"NO!" Severath proclaimed against the pain, refusing the aid of the medic and ignoring Tandema's vox hails as he rushed to his friend. "NO! KALE! KALE!" He said as he grabbed the beautiful, peaceful face of his dead friend. By the throne…. He could see the Emperor's beauty in Kale's face…. Until now it was all fun and game, but now… Severath felt like crying… and he did cry… both of him, the younger self for a loss of a dear friend which could have been avoided and his older self for the shame of forgetting him. The young Severath kissed Kale's peaceful forehead and uttered a prayer. "I promise you Kale… Ill name at least one of my children after you…" he said as tears poured down his face and onto Kale's"

"ENOUGH!" Severath said and the memories disappeared, leaving only darkness once more.


	43. Chapter 43

**ShinRa13- Well, I see it this way, if you are old and or unable to do your duty and you have done your duty admirably so far through the centuries... why kill you? Why not retire you and give you a job such as teaching or guarding some place where you would be useful and you would free up other people? and thank you!**

 **Slim a Lou Prime- Well swing a ding ding Lou Lim, thats all that I can say x'D**

 **Nasgrill- well, she already had it but now she became aware of it and she can actually do something about it.**

 **Fleece Johnson- True true. I will elaborate on the space marine bit in a few chapters. Still, the Archon is shrewd and he can use this to his advantage. He can display his power and ability to get said space marine and show that he can reward good work and loyalty. As for the space marine... dont worry he wont be a xeno lover x'D and yes do keep an eye out for anything too outrageous. As for grim dark I decided to keep it grim dark but portray it in a way that its considered normal by the people who reside in such a galaxy. After all if you were born into and grew up in violence you will consider it normal. As for Eldar words I pull them out of my rectum to be honest. I type in what sounds nice or add some words from my language, because of a simple fact if I used the Eldar language (fanmade since I dont think official exists) I would have to remember words like. If I wrote a word "Illa" and then made that word mean kill, kebab, remove, squat etc then i would have to remember it and use it. I am no tolkien in that regard :/**

 **Thank you for noticing it, it was my intent :D. And thank you.**

 **Kenshin327- Without wanting to spoil too much, make that a 3 chapter rush x'D**

"UGN! UGN!" Severath moaned as he punched the wall in his bathroom, he had recently left the fluid tank but he was a flame, almost literally, his cheeks were red, as if someone had slapped him and he fumed in impotent rage as he sat down next to a wall in his bathroom. Funny, even in the schola the communal bathrooms were one of the few places that he and his friends could hide in. Still… he had killed, almost singlehandedly, a fucking ork warboss! … Yet he didn't feel like no hero. Hell he was not even sad that Kale died, that is to say he WAS sad but that wasn't the main source of his anger. All men die and the Emperor embraces them if they are worthy but… someone once told him that your knowledge and memories… were the only things no one can take from you… WELL THEY WERE FUCKING WRONG! Sighing as he felt hot from the pure rage he held his head and looked at the mirror from down below. He wondered what his younger self felt about this. Still… no better time than to take the rest of his memories than now, he supposed. If the rest of it was positive his mood would be fixed… if it was the same or worse… well, he would take it in and he wouldn't risk ruining another one of his days.

"Machine…" Severath commanded, not waiting for it to respond. "Next memory…" he said with a mixture of anger and resentment.

"Affirmative." The computer spoke. He immediately saw the picture of him sitting much like he did in the bathroom, except he was in flak and he was covered with ork and human blood.

"Oh please don't tell me that NOW you have shell shock…" Tandema spoke, her hands on her hips as she stood proud and tall above his sitting, crestfallen form.

"He's dead…" he responded as his hands were supporting his forehead.

"Who?" she said before rolling her eyes. "It doesn't matter!" she declared. "We-"she said but he cut her off.

"Kale, he died." He said but she ignored his interruption.

"-all have a purpose! That is to serve. Soon enough I will die, you will die, we all will die! But the Imperium will endure and that is all that matters. If you died I would have continued in my duty as would you if I had…" she gave him a moral speech. There was a pause before she continued. "But I understand… I understand your grief… this is the first time you have lost someone dear to you, is it not?" she asked, sighing before continuing. "Well kid-"she said and the older Severath smirked through his rage.

"Funny, she was only a few years older than me… and she called ME a kid!" he thought as he watched the scene."

"Get used to it. I will not tell you not to grieve, only that this doesn't inhibit your regular duties. NOW!" she said clasping her gloved hands. "You better go out there and get that medal! I don't care WHO killed the bastard but we have an icon to give! A lone guardsman taking on a warboss and winning! We will be a sensation through the entire sector if not the Segmentum!" she declared grandiosely. "That's why I need YOU to stop thinking about morals and start thinking about the Imperium." She said as she grabbed him and helped him up. He felt bitter… and he wanted to tell everyone that Kale was the hero… he didn't want him to be just another unmarked grave… just another soldier who's name would be forgotten, but his deed immortal. Hell, the orks were still present and infighting but they were celebrating… the older Severath tried not to remember the details… but he did anyways. He was lead to a stage where he was lauded with praise and given both a Honorifica Imperialis and The Macharian Cross for 'his' actions… his comrades weren't mentioned at all. Still he managed to gather the courage to mention them within his speech.

After that he left the formalities and the paperwork to Tandema as he went to think about this all. It had occurred to him… he wasn't fearless… not that he was fearful. It was just that in the schola they were thought that to die gloriously was their only purpose… not only that but a person needed to want to live to fear death… and he feared not death… actually, he damn near wanted it but his orders to kill his enemies first and his own survival instincts saved him… what about pain? Did he fear pain? NO! His ribs, limbs and other bones were broken countless times, both in action and in the schola. Hell… what was he afraid of? Losing the people he cared for?... maybe? Still… why did he care for so little people? The older Severath was glad that his younger self had the same dilemmas and while anxious and somewhat fearful of the conclusion he had reached her, as it would shape his perception of the world as he remembered it, he genuinely wanted to avoid having the same dilemma twice, especially since this was more suited to teen years and not his late 20ies.

"What am I?" Severath asked himself looking at his hands. "A killer?" maybe… "A human?" definitely, but that was not closer to the truth than the fact the sky was blue…. "A servant?" he asked. Then it hit him. Yes… yes he was… a servant of his Lord on Terra. One whom he would never meet… or see… and at best, hell there was no best, only dying for him. Then what is the point of the time between birth and death? Training? Combat? Possibly, but there had to be more to it. If there wasn't, he would rebel right here and now. While combat was fun, it was his profession, and hell, he did not mind the pain so much it… it couldn't have been the only thing… He was determined to find other things that made life great. He became a bit more reclusive and serious after that. Growing up… it is necessary but not fun at all.

* * *

"Year 238 of the millennium 42…" the computer spoke. He remembered they lost quite a bit of time in the warp and he was now 18 years old. They were traveling to an inquisition meeting spot near an unspecified location in space. Officially it was an abandoned luxury space station. Unofficially, the inquisition used it and that was all that he needed to know.

"I don't like them…." Tandema spoke to her acolytes. Severath was there, as were a female tech priest and a female assassin. Next to him stood two other guardsmen and an adept. "I don't like any of them… or most of them anyway." Tandema was annoyed. "Still, we are in luck. Lord Inquisitor Luxian is a former ward of my mentor and he is the most senior of the five of us that we are meeting… the rest of them I despise… they are a plague on the Imperium! "She declared as anger slowly boiled in her. Funny, even for all her wisdom and her tenacity her age was still quite evident.

"Whom?" The assassin asked.

"THE PURITANS!" Tandema declared furiously before exhaling. "I can guaranty you that there will be… disturbances here…" she said as she briefed them in on the situation. They were still on the same ship, repaired and refitted with crew and soldiers by now. They were out of the warp and approaching the space station as they spoke. Not good! Thought the older Severath, just the sight of the other ships made him dreary. It was not as much as fear in his stomach that he felt, but more of disgust and anxiousness at the fact that such people were running the imperium. They docked without incident and Lord Inquisitor Luxian. He was everything that Severath expected a Lord Inquisitor NOT to be. Young looking, elegant, relaxed, casual… but there were the things that gave his position away, for instance the veteran storm troopers that surrounded him and the power armor he wore, which was expertly concealed to try and look like normal clothes but it still failed, after all it was power armor.

"Tandema…" he casually said, nodding his head.

"Lord Inquisitor Luxian." Tandema responded equally casually. There was a moment of pause before he continued.

"So, now that you are on board this shithole, allow me to give you a tour!" He offered and she smirked.

"Gladly" she said as she dismissed her acolytes. Severath didn't like the very air here… his older self-comparing it to Commoragh. It was as if you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was anxious and behaved like they were being watched. That didn't bother him thought. What did bother him that every single thing he did he was reprimanded for. Not directly in most cases, but crossed eye looks, stares and what nots... He made a point of ignoring them and getting on the nerves of those people. Not because he was childish, but because he genuinely wanted to show these bastards that they weren't in control of him. Only Tandema had that right.

"Such insolent behavior should not be tolerated…" he suddenly heard from his side as he read a magazine. People were palpably afraid around him. He casually looked and saw a large figure standing tall next to him. He was tall… obviously a space marine in grey white armor, but he was no ork warboss. He wore no helmet and his lengthy curly messy hair complimented his medium length messy beard. He was looking angry. Funny, Severath heard people were afraid from the mere gaze of a space marine, of a son of the Emperor, yet he felt nothing…

"Insolent?" Severath asked him, wide eyed as he got up and faced against his accuser. The figure was obviously pissed, but Severath didn't care. After all, he was from the Schola and the guard, self-preservation was fairly low on his list of priorities.

"To not rise to one's superiors is insolent! You should know your betters petty human! We are the true heroes of the Imperium!" Well that wasn't a very good way to make friends.

"PETTY!?" Severath protested loudly, so everyone could hear him, he moved towards his accuser and brushed aside his cloak. "Do you KNOW WHEN I earned these things? Do you know at what age I killed an Ork Warboss all by myself while wearing NOTHING but flak armor and waving a lasgun around?" he accused the space marine who fumed but did nothing so far. "I did that while I wasn't even of legal age and while you were busy drinking and polishing your armor!" He declared and the Space marine was PISSED, he growled at Severath. The human simply smirked. "Was that supposed to frighten me? If you tear out my heart know you will see that it is calm before your insignificant presence." He casually said and the space marine grabbing him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Everyone shat themselves but Severath laughed out loud, even though blood was in his mouth and he was being choked. "Your pitiful… you know that?" he spat at the space marines face. The figure rose his fist to punch his face but suddenly a shot rang through the air and the space marine howled.

"Nix! This time aim for his gene seed and make sure you don't miss! I don't want renegades to breed in our Imperium!" Tandema said as next to her the assassin woman crouched, holding an odd rifle that Severath knew was VERY far from standard, but he didn't recognize it. There was a large hole in the Space marine's power pack and the electricity went through it and all across the space marines back, hurting him greatly. Even with such depleted strength, Severath felt how the man struggled to keep holding Severath, but most importantly, he was succeeding! Still, that soon changed as he threw Severath violently, but Severath managed to land on his feet. The brute wanted to charge Tandema and her company but as soon as he did so, an ornate sword blocked his path.

"STOP!" an old, raspy voice said with authority. "Captain Steven… I demand that you leave these… people… to me." An old man, frail and in his years (though nowhere near Veter) Said as he stood proud and tall. The space marine was FURIOUS! But he obeyed. Funny… Severath actually wanted the bastard to charge so he would die.

"Another inquisitor…" Tandema said as she crossed her hands casually.

"LORD Inquisitor Cmar... radical…" the man spoke but Tandema was un-phased.

"Accuses a man who keeps rabid beasts as his company!" Tandema declared and Severath smiled, rubbing the blood from his lips as he felt his recently healed ribs hurt again.

"You dare cast doubt on the purity of the sons of the Emperor?!" The man Declared as the space marine towered above and behind him. "The one who associates herself with mutants!" he declared pointing at Tandema. This time Severath decided to do what he did best. Trash talk.

"Hey! You associate yourself with pricks who have additional organs in them, MANY of them! If that's no mutation I don't know WHAT is!" the young Severath declared, offering a fist bump to Tandema who stood stone cold… but gave in to the offer. The old man was furious.

"Inquisitors…." A new voice was heard as Luxian entered the room. "I'm just here to say that I do not care what your reasons are, even if they are divine and holy… Ill shoot the person who fires first… and no I absolutely don't care about what the other one has done…" he said. There was a moment of tension as everyone eyed each other. It was a good minute of psychological games of who will blink first that happened in the room. So childish… thought older Severath. Luxian was first to break the staring contest. "If you want to win at this staring contest, get yourselves a pair of biotic eyes, they don't blink." He declared and Cmar grumbled as he turned around and went away. As soon as they were away Tandema exhaled…. Then slapped him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" she said as he rubbed himself… before she slapped him again. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" she demanded.

"Hey I was just putting an asshole in his place, Inquisitor, space marine or noble, you are not the god emperor to give shit to other people!" the young, naïve Severath spoke and the older one laughed his ass off as Tandema fumed. Still Luxian stepped in.

"mhmmmhmm" he chuckled. "I like this one!" he declared. "If Tandema ever gives you the boot, come work for me, I love having people who can stare down a space marine and not flinch!" he said as he tapped Severath on the shoulder and passed besides him.

"Ugh… you're just lucky!" Tandema declared. "My ship, now!" she barked. Exhaling and wanting to protest Severath was cut off as she continued. "NOW!" she ordered and rolling his eyes, he obeyed.

Once on their ship, she basically dragged him onto her bridge. Slamming the door shut she began.

"You know… I see SOMETHING!" she declared looking straight at him. "I don't know what Veter and hell even what Luxian just now saw in you but… I see something." She said taking a pause to form her sentence. "You berate me… you kill a warboss on your own… you devise a plan that made us win…" she said and he was about to interrupt but she continued. "AND! Don't you think I forget you stare down a space marine without flinching!" she declared slamming her fist on the table. "I don't know what to say! HONESTLY!" she boomed. "You do know that other inquisitors have killed their acolytes for far less than this right?" she asked and he exhaled.

"Before you shove me out of an airlock, please allow me to explain myself…." He casually, but humbly, asked. Raising her eyebrow and crossing her hands she nodded.

"Go on." She said.

"Well... Tandema-"he began

"Mistress Tandema." She corrected him and he gave her a scolding look.

"Mistress Tandema. My aim is not to ruin your career, put the Imperium in danger or do anything one may consider heretical." He declared.

"And what is calling a son of the Emperor a mutant" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"THE TRUTH!" he defended, not allowing her to stop him. "So let me get this straight! A person living in separation for thousands of years and inbreeding out of necessity to survive is heresy and mutation , but putting new organs into a 'perfect' human is not?" he asked. She wanted to retort this but considered her options first.

"If you wanted to study theology you should have become an Ecclesiarch." She declared. "After all, don't question and interpret the imperial creed on your own." She quoted.

"Alright! 'Ask those higher of your for clarification and guidance'!" Severath quoted back. "Your higher than me! YOU explain." He demanded. She smirked. There was a pause.

"Go on with your argument." She commanded.

"My desire is to help you make the Imperium a better place. Alas I only know how to fight AND win… that is why I don't engage in this social things… but if I must, as I have now, I will do everything I can to preserve the dignity of the Imperium which bastards such as those are smirching as we speak!" he barked… and paused. "I am INFINITLY thankful." He said from the depth of his painful and sore throat. "For your mercy… but if you will ask of me to be something that I'm not… if you ask of me to be something the Emperor hadn't made… than kill me now… because that is the biggest…" he said biting his lip. "You know the point." He finished. At first, she rose her eyebrow, and then she sighed.

"I can see how Veter got tired of all of this. Unlike you, Sev, I _am_ afraid…" she said, getting up from her chair and going towards the window in her shipboard office, looking out in the void. This angle allowed her to only glimpse the station as she looked out in the void. "I am afraid… for the Imperium. I have traveled a lot around the Imperium… I have seen the beauty this galaxy has to offer… and some of the worst shit it can throw at you… I have seen, and I'm convinced, that this entire divine manifest is… well, crap." She said turning to face him. He didn't question her. "The Emperor didn't create the space marines to look pretty… he created them out of pragmatism to win and conquer this galaxy for humanity… that is the truth I believe it." She said and he had a look of resignation. They both felt… sad, as if sadness hung in the air. "I won't get into your personal relations, because one of the easiest ways to lose a man, or to break him, is to force him to associate with the people he hates… just ask those commissars attached to penal legions." She said and Severath couldn't resist not to chuckle. "Friendly fire at its finest." She added.

An unspecified time had passed, but not much as they were still at the station.

"You can't be serious." Tandema spoke as Luxian rested, casually sitting on a table as he sighed.

"Tandema!" he ordered and she listened. "The bastard wants trouble, I have your back, but I will not allow a circus here!" he spoke as he faced her. Severath was confused as he was in the room to 'guard' his inquisitor, using the time to mingle with Luxian's acolyte's, good people, they. "Severath!" Luxian called out and Severath filled in.

"Yes, sir?" he said as he approached the two inquisitors.

"I just might have saved your life." Luxian said, looking at him with all the casualty in the galaxy.

"Sir?" he asked.

"One of my spies has had some very quaint things to say." Luxian explained. "Apparently, Inquisitor' Cmar has decided he doesn't like you enough to live." Luxian spoke in slang for some unknown reason. "In short, before the conference tomorrow, he has arranged for captain Steven to come to you with one of his other acolytes and invite you for a drink, where he would try everything to provoke you into attacking him, giving him a reason to kill you." He explained. Still, Severath was emotionless. The older Severath sighed… he had just realized something. The schola had driven him so in with its dogma that he actually believed that only advancement and joy came in the afterlife. Hell! NOW IT WAS OBVIOUS! Well… at least it was to him… he was fearless… because he had nothing to lose but everything to gain. Pain? Rewarded in the afterlife. Death? Rewarded in the afterlife! Having the balls to face immeasurably stronger enemies? Rewarded in the afterlife! Suddenly!- No… it was not fear Severath felt, it was sadness… hell, was it normal for a person to not feel any sense of self preservation. Oh he felt it but… not self-preservation, more like preservation of self for killing the enemies of the Imperium.

"And what do you want me to do, sir?" the young Severath, so fearless asked. Funny, he was prettier than when his nose wasn't broken so many times and when he was slimmer. Hell, the Inquisitorial sigil stood good on him.

"Do exactly what he wants…" Luxian answered. "Trust me." And that was all the memory had to offer. Funny… Severath genuinely didn't want to see more of it. Not that he was disappointed! The person here was brave, fearless, daunting and a peerless warrior… but was it a person he wanted to be?

"We need to talk to you! It's an emergency!" an acolyte of Cmar contacted Severath. He believed his name was Juvius or something like that. Still, the man was an adept and a completely unremarkable one at that. Severath didn't want this to sound too easy for the bastards so he dodged it at first. After all Tandema was still at the conference.

"Nah… my Inquisitor isn't home and she probably wouldn't let me anyway!" Severath said to the vox.

"This is the matter of the Imperium!" Juvius protested on vox. Still Severath dodged him.

"Hey! I'm more afraid of my Inquisitor than the Emperor thank you very much! Plus I bet you would bring that ape… what were they called? Space marines, yes! And I would have to put it down!" Severath spoke slyly. Juvius hesitated for a moment.

"We'll come over for you!" he said shakily before hanging up. Ha! Too easy. Not 5 minutes had passed after that when.

"Sir Severath? There is a transport here for you", one of the Necromundans said. Severath was right over there. Ha! Even these guys felt the tension here. Two of the Necromundans were guarding the entrance to the ship where it had docked and a local station wise transport vehicle was in front of them, besides them were the said space marine and the acolyte, but the Necromundas, unlike Severath, were afraid, even as they held their rifles high as they were ordered.

"Don't worry men! I can take them on by myself! After all it isn't right for a mutant to kill a mutant." Severath declared as he tapped on his clothes, feeling the hidden inferno pistol beneath. Hah! May your pretty power armor protect you from that asshole! Captain Steven was pissed at the remark, but he spoke nothing.

"I…" Juvius began. "Just get into the car." He said as the two entered the vehicle, the driver began driving. He didn't know where they were going, but he didn't care… not that he trusted Luxian that much, but he was far too fatalistic to care about his safety. You could cut the tension with a knife as no one spoke anything, Steven was staring at him and growling and Severath's response was to start picking his nose and 'accidently' throw his boogers at the space marine. Steven almost snapped, but Juvius placed his small hand on the power armored gauntlet, stopping him in his intention. They arrived  
at their destination. It was a bar, public place… still there was no word uttered as they went into a balcony which was… empty. How convenient. They ordered their drinks, the barman scared shitless from the space marine. After they got what they ordered and when they were alone Steven grinned his bearded face.

"So… Severath…" he began. He was charismatic, Severath would give him that. Too bad that Severath was absolutely unreceptive of Charisma, it just had no effect on him, even Tandema remarked that. Funny, he read somewhere that Charisma was god-Emperor's energy. If such was the case he was as unmoved by it as a blank was by psychic powers. "What are we going to do with you?" he asked.

"Me? I don't know, I don't see the problem." Severath said honestly, waving his hands.

"That's the problem!" Steven countered as Juvius looked away awkwardly. Soon enough the most childish argument broke out and Severath managed to successfully grasp the inferno pistol in his clothes. Severath could see how people could find Steven magnetic and charming because of his charisma… and how they could find him frightening. Thinking about it Severath felt thankful for his immunity to charisma and social feelings… not because they helped him survive, but because they were dumb, honestly. An entire book about this argument could have been written but it topped off when Severath asked a rhetorical question and Steven was stupid enough in Severath's eyes to answer it and Severath called him out on it.

"Ehehehe" Steven smiled and sarcastically laughed, 'gently slapping Severath twice, who's right side of the face instantly became bruised, red hot and swollen.

"Ehehehe" Severath mimicked the smile and the laugh as he fired his inferno pistol twice, the shot hitting Steven's right foot and the Space marine howled in pain as he jumped from his seat. There was a moment of shock before the rage sat in and he was milliseconds away from jumping at Severath.

"Boom!" a shot went through the table between them. All three men instantly looked for the source. Once more Nix the assassin was there, surrounded by a squad of Luxian's acolytes on the rooftop.

"We got everything on tape." One of the men said.

"Sorry Sev!" Nix called out. "I was aiming to trim his beard off! He's an ugly mother fucker!" she said. This greatly angered Steven, who charged Severath. His younger self was clever enough to instinctively jump off of the balcony to the place across it where his allies were and while he didn't quite jump on the roof, he did manage to roll in through a window. True he may be a space marine and be stronger, faster and tougher than he is, but there is no way he is jumping in that power armor as good as he is without seriously harming himself.

"YOU HERETICAL RADICALS WILL PAY!" Steven called out. "YOU WILL NO LONGER BE PART OF THE EMPEROR'S HOLY GALAXY SOON ENOUGH, MARK MY WORDS!" He said as he went back through the bar not paying for his drink and not caring for his wound. Severath felt his face was limp and using the other half he smiled. Still… there was this gnawing feeling… that his enemy was superior in every way... Moreover, it bothered him.

"And I'm going to kill you, you fucking pig, you mark MY words!" Severath whispered to himself.

Unfortunately he wouldn't get his chance on that space station….

"UGH!" Tandema shouted as she arrived at her office, returning from the meeting. Severath was there holding an ice bag on his face.

"HEY!" Severath protested. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" He protected himself and she looked at him sternly… before chuckling. "How was it?" Severath asked knowing the answer. "Not good?"

"We're leaving." She blankly said.


	44. Chapter 44

**Nasgril- which space marine and why? Just two assholes assholing it out x'D**

 **Fleece Johnson- Thank you, but my timing highly depends on my real life issues Im afraid :/ so I may crank out 3 chapters in a week or a chapter a month. Also trust me when I say that Im disappointed with these chapters myself, as Severaths adventures before his trip to Commoragh deserve a book of their own, but Im against both writing prequels and Im against giving them some 10ish chapters, because that would both divert the attention from the main plot and confuse the reader. As such I have a couple of main problems, mostly narative as I dont have time to let the characters develop and present them to the reader in my usual detailed manner and I dont think that blatantly saying the character is "strong, weak, brave etc" is a good presentation. Couple that (lack of time and space to write) and with this being entirely Severath's point of view you have a crippled story telling aspect. That brings me to said Steven. I honestly didnt want people to get that impression of him but they did (you, my beta reader and a couple of others). He is competent, charismatic, strong and talented. The problem here is not that its one asshole vs the main hero, its just a clash of personalities, as Severath deeply believes, position, rank and religion aside, that NOTHING justifies you being an asshole while Steven believes that since he is a space marine who has fought in many battles people of all ranks should give him his just due. So you can see the personality clash, Severath being "Look asshole, Im a hero to and the fact that your 10 times older than me, stronger and have more accomplishments doesnt mean jack shit" while Steven is like "You lil shit if you were the Emperor himself you owe me your just due" I can admit that I failed a bit in that regard. As for the scary factor, again without waning to spoil too much, its down to Severath, we dont fear Steven because Severath doesnt fear him, but Steven is a fearful man, tall, strong and easy to anger. Again Id say more but I dont want to spoil, Ill just leave you to pick up the hints.**

 **ShinRa13- Well I try to so thanks x'D**

"What do you mean?" Severath asked as Tandema sunk in her chair. Funny, she indeed was a child of an inquisitor. "Should I get the other acolytes? "He asked but she didn't answer. "Should I give orders to start preparations for undocking and warp jumping?" he asked, but she still didn't answer as she held her face in her hands. He sighed "Is it because of me?" he finally asked and this pushed her out of her malaise.

"No…" she answered, slowly rising her gaze. "Do you know why 5 random inquisitors have met upon this 'abandoned' space station?" She asked and Severath thought for a moment.

"No." he answered honestly.

"I supposed so… none of our acolytes knew. Hell, even the astropathic messages were encrypted." She swallowed as she got up and poured herself some recaf. "Basically." She began looking up at him as she tried to relax. "This was a prelude to a massive Inquistorial conclave… and I mean MASSIVE!" she declared, waving her hands around as if trying to describe it. Narrowing his eyes at her Severath crossed his arms.

"How big and how many inquisitors are we talking about?" he asked.

"Between 40 and 60…" she answered and his eyes flared. There hadn't been such a conclave since… well Severath didn't know since…

"What for? Why would so many Inquisitors gather at one place at once?" he asked.

"Ahhh…" Tandema exhaled. "Basically, after the Tau front stabilized and we retook Prefectia there was… a period of peace in our Imperium…" she explained. "Now they are looking to push the borders of the Imperium out… they plan to add at least 3 additional sectors from the Halo stars in the galactic rim…" she added.

"But that's hundreds of light years away from us! We are closer to both the center of the galaxy and holy terra! Why would they-?" he asked but she rose her hand.

"They want to divide duties… most of the puritans fear another Koronus scenario… where rogue traders dominate and any inquisitorial effort to… put them under our control ended by one of the more powerful dynasties outgunning us by more ships…" she explained as she thought, her blue eyes locked with his own.

"But Koronus is ours…" he protested.

"Yes! Moreover, it is as free as… well-"She swallowed. "Puritans hate it. I do not care TOO much!" she pointed, emphasizing. "I do care… but… don't worry yourself with that, let me worry… you just enjoy the last day here…" she exhaled as she drank her recaf.

"And what of this grand conclave?" he asked.

"We aren't attending…" she said pure and simple and Severath's eyes went wide. "None of us 5 here are... the 2 puritans think they won't gain anything and while the 3 of us who are sane think… the same." She explained and as he processed this, she added. "Dismissed." Nodding Severath left her.

"Why such a low face, stranger?" Nix asked as Severath brooded, walking out of the ship. It will be good to take this luxury as he would be ship bound for the foreseeable future.

"Well, basically…" Severath began explaining as they walked around the station. The memory forwarded a bit here. Suddenly.

"Hey!" Severath protested as Nix shoved him into an alleyway, pressing her hand against his mouth and nodding to the side. Looking that way Severath saw his nemesis. The Captain had recovered from his injury and he was walking besides Juvius. Thankfully they didn't seem to notice them.

"I'm telling you Juvius… that man should have been a space marine…" Steven said, somewhat bitterly. Severath's eyes went wide as he eavesdropped on the conversation. "I may hate him and his attitude, but the man has balls of pure adamantite. Hell… in my two centuries I have yet to meet a regular mortal who was neither a psyker nor an inquisitor who was completely un phased by my presence… not only that but he slew an ork warboss by himself…" Severath felt a bit… ashamed for a moment. "What a waste", Steven added" …if he was a marine I would challenge him to a duel and we would settle it that way, this way I have to slay him as to not leave any doubt to my pride and position… and martial prowess." He added sighing as he rubbed his bears. Juvius submissively nodded and listened.

"And do you think that this confrontation, if it ever comes to it, stands to give him any chance of survival?" he asked and Steven laughed. Now Severath hatted him once more.

"Of course not! Don't be silly!" he patted Juvius on the back, causing the man "Sure, there are many variables to combat… he may get a drop on me and use some strong weapon with precision to end me… but in a one on one fight I'll definitely win… hell even in a scenario which you let the two of us in a forest I would most likely win… I am stronger than him and generally better." He said and Severath rolled his eyes and nodded to Nix and they began sneaking out of there. "But I am no fool, there are many ways to kill a person, be he a space marine or not, that's why you have to keep your eyes out." Steven finished.

* * *

"Captain Steven of White hounds chapter… founding unknown… loves to paint, good at it… hero of the Imperium, 228 years old… fought in several campaigns…" Severath read the files as they were in warp travel. There was nothing that impressed him here. Then again his ego was flaring at this point. Then again… he tossed the data slate away. It was several months since that fateful meeting. The colossal bureaucracy of the Imperium had its ancient and slow cogwheels turning and the Inquisitor's were slowly notified and moving to the meeting place. Funny… the galactic north and bottom, guarding the entrance to the Svobod Sector stood an ancient space station… Narrowing his eyes as he shifted through the information Severath read that it was most likely build in the dark age of technology as it had similar technologies as the pylon on Cadia. It seemed that the warp was extremely calm around it… It also had a twin station on the opposite end of the border. Like the Koronus expanse, there was only a narrow passage which allowed people to travel inside the Sector and that was thanks to the station. He didn't know why Tandema made him read all this stuff. This was soon explained as they came to a world only a few jumps from the location.

"We aren't going there?" Severath asked for confirmation. Tandema nodded.

"We are not. YOU are." She declared and Severath felt dizzy already. He opened his mouth to speak but she was faster. "I have no intention of wasting perfectly fine nerve cells on that shit sack, so I'm sending you as my representative. You can't vote on anything because you are not an inquisitor, but you can observe. Not only that I doubt that that there will be any voting at all since it will be but a tirade of insults…" she explained. There was no arguing with her it seemed.

"Why me? I'm the worst man for the job?" he protested.

"That's exactly why… you'll either learn, or die. There won't be me, nix or Luxian to pull your ass out of there." She was serious. He resigned to his fate and after a bit of bureaucracy he got a transfer to the said destination. It was odd… feeling alone and on board other ships where he knew no one and no one trusted him because he was a member of the inquisition… but he didn't care too much. He enjoyed the high life; hell, only a few could afford space travel… the sad fact at least gave him something to ponder on as he arrived at his destination. Just his duty, he said to himself. The memory rapidly shifted as he arrived there. Most, but not all, inquisitors had arrived and he was assigned his own quarters. The wait was uneventful and after a week or so the conclave started.

"I see what you meant Tandema…" Severath said to himself as he played with his data slate. His PDA (personal digital assistant) was empty, as keeping notes was impossible. He had heard somewhere that the average attention span of an adult human is between 45 minutes and an hour. Funny, because for 3 days straight and even before all the inquisitors were here, people were shouting… constantly. Funny, it was as if these people were children in a kindergarten and they were waiting for an adult, in this case most likely the Emperor, to walk in and put them to order. Exhaling Severath was glad that he himself didn't get in any trouble with none of these assholes…. Once again, he didn't feel fear… but what was this unpleasant sensation? Loneliness, Severath concluded. For the first time in his life he was utterly alone… Kale was dead, Tandema and the rest of her acolytes which were his new friends were… many systems away and his old friends were either deployed, still at the schola or… at best (for him) still with Tandema… His survival instinct flared at first as he was being in a hostile environment… alone and with no back up. No… this was not loneliness, this was helplessness… and it felt bad, really bad. Still, boredom was waging a successful war against those emotions and honestly the bastards here hated each other more than they even noticed him.

'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Severath felt in his head and the hairs on the back of his neck rose as he tilted and shook himself back to present. Looking straight across him stood a figure. A notable face, cloaked in brown as armed men stood near him. Severath felt dread emanate from him, but he was not dissuaded him as he narrowed his eyes at the figure which didn't even seem to notice him as it looked melancholically into the distance.

"Ugh! 3 days! And they still haven't even BEGAN to talk about the plans for the expansion into the halo stars…" an augmented adept who sat next to him spoke. The man was bored, that was evident and while Severath had no reason to dislike him, the man was unremarkable.

"Tell me…" Severath began, not taking his eyes from the figure as the adept wrote down shouts frantically. Were Inquisitors this naturally unable to notice things or were they here as therapy. "Who is that figure over there?" he asked pointing to the old man. He had a small white beard and as Severath nodded towards his direction the adept looked the same way.

"Oh him?" he asked as he rested his autoquil. "That's Lord Inquisitor Odan Boguslav… or is it Boguslaw…" the adept rubbed his chin. "Anyway he is about 330-ish years old, a notable puritan and a zealot in his younger years. Funny, his colleagues reported that in the last 30 or so years he grew distant… disturbed, reclusive even-" the adept said as the figure turned around and began to leave, in the 3 days Severath hadn't remembered him utter but a word… then again to be fair Severath didn't really pay any attention. The figure paused at the door and glanced back over his shoulder as his bodyguards followed him. "Most people didn't think he would attend. No one knew where he was for the last 3 years… but people speculate that he spent that time in the Svobod sector." The adept finished and halfheartedly Severath thanked him and got up, walking towards the place the inquisitor once occupied. Going through the same door Severath let his instincts guide him as he snuck around the corridors, realizing that the Inquisitor was going to the docking area. Funny, why was he leaving? Severath thought as he hopped that this was him just having diarrhea or something and that his paranoia was unjustified.

"Go…." Severath hit the wall as he eavesdropped on the conversation; managing to get a glimpse of the figures, he saw the Inquisitor and his bodyguards. Odan was talking to some… bald person who looked excited and afraid. Severath could not make out the whispers, only catching the occasional word as the two communed. "The Emperor is with you…" Odan said as he turned around towards his vessel. "Or that is what I would usually say…" his voice was mild and old. "But we both know better." He concluded and Severath's eyes went wide. What was this all about? A miss understating hopefully but for an Inquisitor to say that? Odan left for his ship and Severath immediately began shadowing the bald man. It was hard, as he looked over his shoulder every other second but with a lot of luck and skill Severath realized. He was going back to the meeting room? What was he up to? An assassination? Just then the said bastard turned right. That was the way to the control room… still Severath tailed him as the bald man's pace picked up. Cutting corners Severath realized that they were near where the control room was! So he WAS going there! If memory served the archeotech which calmed the warp around here was located inside, or at least the machine cult thought that way. But where were the guards? There were like 50 Inquisitors here!

"Piff! Piff!" Severath heard silenced shot being fired, then he did the most idiotic he could do. Drawing his inferno pistol he tried to barge in without calling for backup and or notifying anyone. The bastard locked himself in and Severath began shooting the lock with his inferno pistol, melting it partly away as precious seconds were being wasted. After what felt like an eternity, Severath barged in.

"Ah!" The bald man twisted around to face Severath. There was a short but intense stare off. "You're too late! I did it! AGAINST THE EMPEROR!" The man declared and raised his silenced stub pistol, Severath was quick but before he could pull the trigger the man blew his brains out. What the actually hell? Severath rushed over to the commands near the dead bodies of the two guards shot by the asshole. There was… something… in the air? It was odd… did the bastard poison the air? No, atmospheric control was two stories above, if he wanted to do that, he would go there. Realizing how suspicious it would look if he were caught here alone with these dead bodied Severath wanted to leave the room and call for help. Then he felt it… truly. It pierced his entire being. Even as a non psyker Severath could feel it. The moans soon confirmed it. The bald fuck must have messed with the settings of the archotech that regulated the warp here; rushing back to the console, Severath saw that the Inquisitors and the acolytes were in turmoil as their psykers were glowing with lightning. By the Emperor… it was beautiful as Severath's instincts came in. He had a choice between running away and staying and locking himself in. He chose the latter. Thankful the bastard didn't know that there was an option to shut down the room, the large bulkheads shutting and clasping down on the door which Severath penetrated. The alarm went off as Severath activated it, but it was too late. The entire main room lit up in a purplish pink and blue mist which held lightning.

"EMPEROR PRESERVE US!" One Inquisitor screamed as Severath was shocked, his eyes wide and his jaw slightly dropped. He knew the signs, no, marks which began to engrave themselves in the Inquisitors foreheads. Marks of Tzeench and/or Slaanesh! HOW! HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE! Weren't you supposed to be willing to give your soul over to the dark powers? Severath panicked as he rummaged through the emergency supplies around the pylon. The Emperor smiled on him once more as he pulled out a headpiece, Mk 4 psyscreen! While not as effective as a psychic hood, it was better than nothing. There was a moment of respite as the Inquisitors collected themselves, their acolytes being corrupted with them as the entire space station shook. Just what did the bald fuck DO?

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME, ROUINOUS POWERS!" One Inquisitor shouted as he pulled out a pistol, shooting himself. Some of the other either tried to do the same or to shoot others, but most were in shock as Severath searched the bald bastard, pulling every single piece of paper he had on him in his own pockets as the realization hit him. Was this a localized warp storm? The space station shook once more and the screens flickered. Well, he HAD to try and get out, he had to try and leg it! Going up and pulling the data slate which stored the surveillance footage out he slammed the release button and as soon as the bulkheads were up he ran away. He ran as fast as he could, the mist surrounding him slowly, chasing at his heels as he heard whispers, the people around him holding their heads which painfully throbbed, but they weren't his main problem as he ran towards the docks.

"Why run? The party just got started!" A female voice told him as he legged it. Is this fear? Severath's heart pumped and pumped as the adrenaline continued hitting him. What should he do? He can't hope to fly a ship by himself and there was a risk of the crew attacking him. Running towards the emergency shuttles he pushed aside any poor souls which were in a state of a shock and in no way had a chance to stop him. There was no time to think as he tried to calm himself enough to open the shuttle doors and close them, jumping into the seat, the space station continued to shake. The mist was everywhere now and there was transparent figures in it. Daemons! SHIT SHIT SHIT! Severath cursed as he engine started and he engaged the thrusters, clumsily getting up and propelling the craft forwards as he flew towards the closed station gates…. and slammed through them as the air began to be sucked into the vacuum, along with any unfortunate soul that was near the place.

"What the?" Severath protested as he saw that the hundreds of ships anchored here were also engulfed in the mist. He was right not to go to them as he slammed the gas to the maximum. "God Emperor! May this work!" he said as he put the engine into overdrive, basically causing a mini explosion which propelled him onwards. The craft wasn't as fast as the other larger, proper ships, but the void was vast and he only had to get a few hundred kilometers away from them and with this accelerating speed and no air resistance, that was entirely possible.

"KLUNK!" the vibrations shook the hull of his small craft and as Severath looked he saw that the fog was everywhere and the coms were a mess as the fog engulfed the ships, the station, EVERYTHING! And as soon as it engulfed it, it exploded three times, pulsing as it contracted and pulled the station, the ships and everyone on it, into the warp. His shuttle was also pulled, but it was far enough that it won't be sucked in, Severath hoped as the shuttle spun in the air, approaching back to the station which he left despite the acceleration.

"Ugh!" he hit the side of the cockpit as the pulling force suddenly stopped… just as it began. Rubbing his bruised head Severath saw that… nothing was there; no more station… no more fleet that numbered at least 150 ships…. No nothing. His jaw was down as he was… amazed.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he heard a gentle female voice, next to him. Immediately he saw, to his horror, in the copilot seat, a purple, naked female-ish thing sitting. It was perfect… and a daemon!

"Daemonet!" Severath shouted as he pulled out his pistol, she only rolled her unnatural pitch black eyes as he aimed at her. Why didn't he fire, he didn't know, but she was un phased.

"Oh relax, will you." She said, this time the demonic echo betraying her origin. "If we wanted to suck you in too, we would have done so." It lied!

"Bastards…" Severath said, cocking his pistol as his hands shot with anger, she sighed once more.

"Look, don't you at least want to know what happened here?" she asked, either acting or being genuinely curious.

"Funny…. I didn't know that Tzeench had female daemons…" Severath said, still aiming at the thing. She chuckled, almost like an innocent girl, but Severath knew better. "Why are you still here?" he asked. "The warp storm is over, you can't exist in real space!" he declared. Was he already dead? Was this his punishment? "And besides, aren't you supposed to be seducing and tempting me? That's what the spawn's of Slaanesh do, don't they?" he said and she looked at him, as if waiting for him to finish his tirade. "It is demons of Tzeench that talk and confuse the hell out of people…" he added, as if explaining his insult. She rolled her eyes… or at least Severath assumed she did as she put on an alluring face.

"I won't stay for long." She said, purring.

"It doesn't work like that." Severath responded dryly and emotionlessly as he held her at gun point. "What do you want, daemon!?" he asked and she opened her mouth feigning excitement "Speak quickly, I don't have the nerves!" he declared.

"Ahh, you're not fun." She said acting sad. 'I'm not supposed to be…' Severath said through his teeth. "Well, mister serious man. That bird fellow of Tzeench wanted me to give you a message and answer any question you might have… so speak quickly, while I'm still anchored here." She said raising her exposed, naked and clawed feet at the console. Sighing Severath decided to play along, but he still aimed at her.

"First of all, what just happened?" he asked, coldly.

"In short, that bald man whom you met… played… with the pylon, allowing us to invade… and give your beloved Inquisitors their marks! Ancient technology is a wonder is it not, to be allowed to mark someone and steal their souls without their consent! ITS WONDERFUL!" she declared with childish glee and genuine happiness. Severath felt sick from such a notion. He wanted to ask why they have done what they did but they were daemons and asking them that was ridiculous.

"Why let me live?" He asked.

"Don't know…" She shrugged. "That Tzeench fellow said so and we have been planning this for a couple of years now, so I didn't want to be a party pooper." She said, smirking and chuckling.

"Did Odan do this?" he asked, trying not to shake with fury. She gave a sarcastic look which asked him was he serious.

"Of course he did, weren't you paying attention." She said.

"Why…" Severath replied.

"Well, the short or the long answer?" she asked, teasing.

"Both!" Severath responded once more, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Well, a while ago, your Anathema began speaking to him-"she said and he cut her off.

"One of your Tzeenchy bastards I bet!" Severath spat. "How dare they impersonate the Emperor!" he protested.

"Oh trust me, it WAS the Anathema." She said casually.

"Hah! Even if I trusted you, which I don't, how can YOU trust anything a daemon of Tzeench says? I know you are crazed and lust driven, but you don't seem retarded!" he insulted her. She played with her clawed fingernails as he made his tirade.

"Do whatever you want, mortal, I'm just telling the truth here. Anyway, turns out that your loyal Inquisitor was quite… displeased with what the Anathema had to say to him, in fact he was disgusted even!" she declared as she turned to face Severath. "So he did everything he could to destroy the Inquisition and to bring freedom to the Svoboda Sector, since he knew that to do so to the entire Imperium was… hard." She laughed. He shook with anger in response. "So we made a deal, we get all the Inquisitors, their acolytes, men and ships which he hates and we dump them, as our pawns into the farthest reaches of the Imperium, scattering them and providing a good distraction as he liberates the Svoboda sector." She said giggling. "A good deal is it not? Against the Emperor!" she said, acting with conviction and mimicking a man's voice perfectly. "Do you like it? I like it! It's his new battle cry." She explained, purring. Severath broke down, he could not focus on asking her more question.

"No more questions." He said with resignation.

"Oh and a few last things. That Tzeench fellow said that he envies the fate that his master had woven for you." She said as she got up, Severath immediately tracking her movements with his pistol. "How do you expect to get out of here loyal boy? No warp drive no Astropath… oh wait!" she declared. "Why don't you activate that emergency astropathic message that is loaded in the shuttle and send it through your psychic antenna? A wonder of the past is it not?" she asked, giggling and Severath checked, it was true.

"I was just about to do it." He said dryly and sent the message of distress.

"Still how are you to survive until then?" she asked, pretending to be afraid for his wellbeing.

"There is a cryo stasis pod here if you didn't notice," he told her as he tried to access it, but he failed.

"Mhmm…" she nodded. "But you need the access codes, which you lack." She said and unfortunately she was right. Sighing Severath turned towards her. Rolling her eyes she reached out her thrice damned hand and placed it on the console. He didn't know what she did with the machine spirit but it allowed him access to the commands. "Sweet dreams." She said as she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, he placed the pistol beneath her chin and growled.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Ohh, you're sexy when you're angry! But let's not ruin the mystique!" she said as she walked over to the back. "Oh one last thing! Once you've seen her, tell that bitch of yours I said hi!" she cheerfully said… and dissipated into the thin air, vanishing. Severath sighed. Thankfully there were cameras inside the shuttle… boy was his mind going to get probed, he thought as he lay down in the pod and the automated system began activating, closing him and draining the heat out. It was in these moments that Severath realized something…

…This was fear… was it not?


	45. Chapter 45

**ShinRa13- well I am trying... x'D thank you for the kind compliments**

 **Nasgrill- who ever said he left?**

 **Karagan3033- thank you ever so kindly! And well your wait is over**

 **Kenshin327- well for the first part xD who knows! for the second, thank you! x'D**

 **Sonic- and I hope you will like this one as well.**

"Flshhhhhk" the cryo pod opened and Severath opened his eyes, reanimated from suspended animation. The first and only thing he saw was the butt of the rifle smacking him in the forehead. After some unspecified amount of time he saw that he was getting to his senses, tied up.

"Ugh…" Severath moaned as he lifted his gaze to see Luxian, who looked at him… not sternly, but emotionlessly, as if void of anything human. After taking several seconds to compose himself, Severath spoke. "Ahhh…" he exhaled as the recollection of Luxian filled his head. "Thank the Emperor it is you, Luxian! I hope you have got the logs that were on me and that you recovered for me before any of the purists did." He said panting as he got up. Luxian was un-phased. "Now we have an emergenaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed as he was poked with a power rod, or at least it felt that way with the pain that he felt in his side.

"You will speak only when spoken to!" the hooded figure ordered. Gritting his teeth as he was unable to see the man's face Severath spat words back at him.

"Fuck you!" he protested and got another prod. "Fuck you again!" he said as he got another prod. "And once more!" another prod. "AND YOUR MOTHER!" another prod. "And the heretic that put his seed in her on the day that you were conceived!" he yelled at the interrogator. The man, who had seen by now that the high voltage which brought agony and pain on regular humans didn't work decided to take another approach, he approached him with a gag and put it in his mouth as Severath was too tired to resist properly. But just as the man had done his task fate smiled on Severath once more.

"Francesko… why did you do that?" Luxian asked and the man turned in confusion. "The gag I mean…." Luxian added. The interrogator was confused.

"I didn't want to repeat the same mistake of cutting off a tongue…. How is he going to talk then?" the acolyte defended himself as Severath rolled his eyes.

"Mhmm….." Luxian nodded. "And how am I going to talk to him if he is gagged?" he asked and with a sigh the acolyte took off the gag he put on but mere seconds ago. "Also… don't torture when I don't say to…. I thought we had this settled…. I say when we torture, you, don't." Luxian said casually as the interrogator frowned, crossing his arms and stepping back to reveal that there were quite a few armed men in the room.

"Ahhh…." Severath began. "I'd ask what that for was, but I know why you had to take these safety precautions… I hope you have viewed the logs that were present on me and on the shuttle… I also hope you have had my mind probed and read…" Severath said, explaining himself. Luxian merely observed him.

"Mhmm…." Luxian nodded after a long while. This annoyed Severath.

"Oh don't give me that!" Severath protested as he squirmed against his restraints. "You were never the 'innocence proves nothing' person! Tandema said that herself!" he said honestly. "If you thought I was corrupted I would be dead by now!" Severath angrily said. The waiting game of this man was annoying as hell. "Ahhh…." Severath sighed. "What do you want?" he asked. "And please respond, I really don't want to spit at you, but if you continue to tease that's my only defense." He finally added. It took a while but… Luxian's lips curled ever so slightly.

"Inquisitor, what should we-"one of the storm troopers began but he was cut off.

"Well, he is still the same old Severath I see, hot headed and not respecting of position, no change there…" Luxian said his smirk now apparent, but still small. "The mind probes and the logs combined with your attitude speak in your defense…." He said allowing a small break here; man was he comfortable in awkward silence. "There is just one last test." He said, before making a LONG pause which annoyed Severath. Alright he understood that playing with someone's life is funny but this would not do.

"What? Is Tandema top or bottom?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, I haven't asked her yet." Luxian said as the door slid behind him. Of course, classic! Severath thought as he saw Tandema enter with a… sister of battle?

"So is he in the clear?" Tandema asked as she stood besides Luxian, the two inquisitors making a formidable sight.

"Yes… in the rear with the gear as far as… ah" Luxian said turning towards the Sororitas and greeting her with courtesy. "Severath may I introduce you to the very light of the Imperium. The Adepta Sororitas Listania!" he said and the white haired woman tilted her head with little emotion. "She possess one of the gifts of the Emperor, the ability to see into people's hearts and see if they are corrupt. Our puritan 'colleagues' see her as a witch and a heretic, despite the fact that she has no psychic powers but to tell the state of the soul of a person… luckily for you we are… sane unlike them." Luxian said, his young but authoritive voice being the sole source of noise in the room as Listania approached him, her armored hand gripping his chin. For a moment her eyes turned blue…. Then she gasped.

"So… cold? Are you sure he isn't a null?" she asked and both Tandema and Luxian rose an eyebrow. "I see his heart… he has many flaws and virtues, but he is no heretic." The woman spoke her eyes still blue with psychic power until she released him.

"Tell me… are you absolutely sure?" Luxian insisted and Listania turned to face him and nodded.

The memory fast forwarded here as the shit that went on was explained to Luxian and Tandema and as the news of the terrible incident got out. Naturally, Tandema wasn't too pleased about it, saying something along the lines of it being "the worst disaster of the millennia!" Hey, just another day at the office. Still, reports were coming in all across the Imperium of 'inquisitorial' fleets arriving, bringing only chaos and destruction, literally. Still, Odan was nowhere to be found, most likely still being in the Svobod sector which was a complete dark spot at the moment, the communication being cut off with it. A month or so passed and the inquisition finally got its shit together and called a meeting… of course on the twin sister station of the one where 50ish inquisitors became chaos worshiping madmen! The wonders of the Imperium never cease to exist.

"I hereby decree that one Severath Stormspire, acolyte of the dubious and incompetent Inquisitor Tandema Sylviawood is to be considered Excommunicate Traitoris and that Tandema should come and answer for her crimes. Love Lord Inquisitor Cmar Shu Pak." Severath sarcastically read the message they received from the astropath as Tandema and Luxian awaited the others. Tandema and Luxian looked at him grimly. "He goes on to mention some of my achievements and how he loves pancakes and what not." Severath sarcastically added. Man, he really was a posh twat in his younger days.

"I Lord Inquisitor Luxian, absolve you of any judgment passed in your absence in the presence of my colleagues here, let the astropath broadcast that." Luxian said and one of his men left the room.

"I don't like it Luxian! There is no way to contact the sector, no ships have come out in a month and the very few that got in haven't returned!" Tandema spoke. "I have learned that to do anything in the Imperium you need time and an endless supply of patients as the cogs move VERY slowly but… are you sure we need them? Those assholes will just-"she spoke but was cut off by Luxian who spoke loudly first but calmed his tone down almost immediately.

"DO THEIR JOB! I know that they will just mess up, either declare Exterminatus's like crazy or just send millions to die in waves but we cannot prevent them from doing their job." He said and Tandema frowned. "Don't worry he isn't that insane to start an inquisition battle in a time like this and besides… the worst comes to worst we are evenly matched and if we are to rip each other to shreds and he wins he won't survive long after that, he knows it, no one lets a mighty, yet old and injured wolf live." Luxian reassured her. He was telling the truth, even if the bastard was so bold to start dividing Imperial forces here and by some miracle win both against them and the rebels… other sane Inquisitors will see him dead for wasting precious resources.

"I still don't like it." Tandema spoke and the memory fast forwarded once more to the meeting of the Inquisition as they reviewed the first video they got from the sector.

"SEND REINFORCEMENTS!" A guardsman shouted into the vox and camera. "BY THE EMPEROR THEY ARE RELENTLESS!" He said and it was obvious that they were on a shrine world and that the enemy was tearing down the holy iconography of the Emperor. "AGGGHHH!" he screamed as he died.

"AGAINST THE EMPEROR!" A tall power armor clad figure declared as he came into the view of the camera. The image froze here.

"BY THE EMPEROR!" An inquisitor declared. "RENEGADE ASTARTES!" And the bickering started. The old asshole Cmar was here and he went on raving about this and that, Severath and the Imperium while the soon to be dead asshole Steven announced that he has called his entire chapter to war. They would master a crusade and send it into the fringe Svobod Sector and reclaim it for the Emperor and his Imperium. YES! Let these bastards die! And die they did…. Nearly all of them… the Crusade failed to realize that somehow the enemy was shitting out Astarte's out of their asses. Not only that but these Astarte's didn't have either chapter markings of chaos symbols, on top of that, during the 3 years that the crusade raged they failed to capture a single one. The crusade was a pure disaster as they didn't realize that literally the entire Sector had somehow collectively risen up against the Imperium, not being divided at all and cooperating with extreme efficiency to fruitful effort. Hell even in the tourist luxury space stations where they were supposed to make their base of operations the crews attacked them. There was one particular memory of the earlier days of the crusade.

"Reinforcements is on route!" Severath heard in his ear as they fought on the argi world Hepek II, it was supplying food to Hepek I which was a hive world and surprise, surprise, the rebellion had awaken Necrons on both worlds! To top it off the campaign on Hepek, I was led by Cmar while coalition sane was on Hepek II. Funny… the older Severath really… well, he literally began feeling cocky again as these memories were either being embedded or retriggered in his mind.

"SIR! SIR! THE PLATOON YOU SEND TO THE NECRON TOMB IS WIPPED OUT!" A NCO shouted as Severath went over battle plans in the field, his eyes unfocused from the lack of sleep.

"WHAT!?" He asked as artillery shells flew everywhere. These bastards held out against an orbital bombardment which was supposed to soften em up… LASTING A MONTH!

"THE NECRON PLATOON IS WIPED OUT!" the man shouted through the haze.

"DID THE NECRONS GET EM!?" Severath asked.

"NO! THE REBELS DID! THEY ARE WALKING IN THE TOMB AND WRECKING IT LIKE A GUARDSMAN DOES AN EXTRA RATION SIR!" the man shouted. Funny…. Reports indicated that even on Hepek I the things were same. How were these rebels managing to do so well? Perhaps it was the 'ghost' Astarte's which were said to be unkillable. The next day Severath decided to try and capture one… or at least kill and examine him. The fighting was fierce and, to be honest this was the first time he fared himself against a space marine but using a power sword to stab one of these ghost Astarte's while he was being busy turning Severath's men to mush was oddly satisfying. So far no one was able to approach the man who slew countless of loyalists.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" The men would shout and bravely charge.

"AGAINST THE EMPEROR!" Came the reply from the warrior as he cut them down and slew them. Severath advanced in silence and stuck him in an opening beneath his armpit. Hah! You can't sneak up on a space marine my ass! The man fell down, as if struck by lightning. Severath doubted he killed him… hell even on a normal human the cut wouldn't be too deep to be lethal enough to be considered instant death.

"What…." The fallen Astarte's said as he began to flicker. What in the hell. "…indifference? Reason?" he asked as he… disappeared. Severath rubbed his eye, refusing to believe that a man could just… disappear? He wasn't a fucking Necron to phase out! Then it hit him. Were these invincible warriors' just psychic illusions? That would explain a lot! How they weren't able to capture one so far, for instance. Still if they were just illusions they were pretty fucking convincing… being able to cut down scores of men with ease... illusions shouldn't be able to do that. He immediately went back to the ship to report his findings to Tandema. Still, he came upon a most… shocking sight.

"-I declare this world Predia! If the Imperium can't have it, no one will!" Cmar declared as the blast wave radius of the Exterminatus's engulfed the entire surface of Hepek I.

"Order your men to pack up and get on board. If even Cmar has realized we are not taking this system… and that we have lost so far 2 companies of white hound's space marines and over 2 million soldiers then we will not be the crazy ones here to stay." Tandema said, not looking towards Severath.

"What about Hepek II?" Severath asked.

"We will not exterminate it…" Tandema said as she moved over to Luxian. A few days later Severath postulated his theory to the two Inquisitors.

"So let me get this straight, Sev?" Luxian spoke. "These Astarte's, which kicked the asses of our Astarte's and men and whom appear to be invincible and to be on all fronts at all the time…. Are just psychic illusions… which our psykers can't explain?" Luxian said as he scrutinized Severath's findings.

"Basically, yes." Severath explained. "They can't detect them because enough people believe it to be true… it's the conglomeration of all the negative energy and all the hatred of the Imperium made manifest… and the more of a loyalist you are, the bigger the zealot, the more powerful they are against you! How do you explain that the necromudant mutant levies lost only 23 men and that the white hounds lost 200… while both fighting the same foe!" Severath laid down his theory. The older Severath felt a brain cramp as he remembered too much information at once, still he pushed on. Damn it he WILL remember it all! Fast forwarding once more he saw that his theory was proven to be true… but Cmar would have none of it. He simply refused to believe that there was an enemy that was unbeatable by zealotry and loyalty.

"Sir, you have operated the machine for an extended period of time, would you like a break?" suddenly the machine spoke, breaking his immersion.

"NO!" Severath protested. "I must know it all! Next memory."

"Affirmative." The machine said in its regular voice. "Year 230 of the millennium 42nd".

Three years…. Three bloody, emperor forsaken years they had campaigned all across some 100-150 inhabited planets of the Svobod sector and countless more space station, research outposts and other space locations… all for nothing. Over time even Cmar adopted new tactics and the White Hounds were down to 2 companies AND his favorite buddy Steven was now the chapter master! Countless men had laid down their lives but there was no way they could wage war on so many fronts… not to mention that the reinforcements was scarce due to chaos marked inquisitors were, for the most part, still to be hunted down. That combined with the fact that now only 1 station stood, making sure the passage was open made warp travel difficult there. The enemy had consolidated itself, pushing them to only 2 sub sectors nearest to the exist…. It was obvious that they were going to push them out eventually…. At best another year they could hold out.

"836 space marines, 2 titans, 14 knights, 15 battle cruisers, 122 bane blades 3 inquisitors and countless millions of equipment and men lost to these Imperium haters." Severath said as he read the list. Nix was sent to assassinate a rebel planetary governor… he prayed to the Emperor for her safe return… she returned her mission failed… thank the Emperor; they could survive a scolding form Tandema, but these phantoms they couldn't.

"Men… we are pulling out…." Luxian said at the conference of the few inquisitors that remained… most of them were radical or as normal people would call them sane, but even purists saw a lost cause. Cmar was notably absent.

"That's what our fathers should have done with the way things have been going…" the leader of Luxian's storm troopers whispered to Severath who resisted a giggle, a good man, he.

"We will meet at the entrance to the Sector… and try to reconfigure the station so it seals shut the warp rift… may god Emperor protect those who remain inside…" he said with a heavy heart and a general recall was being sent out. There was a moment of lament for Severath. This failure could not be allowed to be remembered. No one must knew that the Imperium had failed and all records would be redacted, purged and the men who gave their lives here were to be forgotten… it was shitty… the oddest thing was that the enemy actually let them retreat and withdraw.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Tandema asked as she, Luxian and the other Inquisitors decided to seal the Svobod sector off from the rest of the galaxy. Mars had sent it's finest to try and work the miracle of the dark age of technology on the remaining space station to close the rift or at least stop working so the rift would naturally close itself. Cmar was absent, again. Just then, they received an astropathic message from him.

"WHAT!? WE ARE PULLING OUT!? NEVER! ANY INQUISITOR WHO PULLS OUT IS A TRAITOR! I LORD INQUISITOR CMAR DECLARE SO!" He boomed but his words fell on deaf ears. Even a fool knew that this battle was lost.

"Send an Astropathic message back. Tell him that we are closing the sector with or without him and that if he wants to stay in it than so be it!" Luxian said but got an odd response.

"My Lord…" the astropath began. "I sense this message was sent about a few months ago, when the retreat was called… I'll send a response but please note that it maybe outdate." Oh well Severath didn't care. Both those assholes would be dead; the Imperium would be saved, lacing one sector out of many. If only his colleagues would share his sentiment…

"Sire… we are ready to-"the lead tech priest spoke but he was interrupted.

"INCOMING FLEET!" one console officer shouted with fear and before them appeared out of the warp a massive fleet, sector worthy. How did they manage to get so many ships in 3 years!? Did they find a way to mass produce them via a lost STC?

"Battle stations!" Luxian boomed and everyone scrambled.

"Sir… please, take a break…" the machine pleaded as Severath's head aches grew worse but he ignored it.

It was a slow but orchestrated slaughter; their ships were being picked off one by one… Severath's own ship was boarded.

"SEND THESE BASTARDS BACK TO THE PIT MEN!" Severath declared as he fired on the masses of human soldiers that were on his ship, their boarding action had to repel long enough for the tech priests to disable the psychic device! Then Severath realized that once they saw him the humans back up… and the Astarte's came…. The fighting was fierce but Severath's squad was mowed down until only he remained, he put up a valiant effort but was knocked unconscious and dragged off. The next thing he knew he was waking up on the bridge of another vessel.

"So you're the one…. You look like nothing special…" a voice was heard and Severath saw the figure of Inquisitor Odan sitting in the captain's chair. There were bodyguards everywhere… he had to talk his way out of this one.

"Odan?" he asked rubbing his injured head.

"Arrogant, foolish, youthful… what the Emperor wants with you I cannot phantom…" Odan spoke as if to himself.

"Odan! You are being manipulated! It is NOT the Emperor, it is Tzeench and you know it!" Severath reasoned but saw the guns pointed at him as he moved. Odan was un-phased.

"And tell me, when besides the one occasion when we first met have you seen daemons in these last 3 years?" Odan asked and he was right, barring the psychic Astarte's there were no daemons here.

"Why would the Emperor want THIS CARANGE!" Severath protested angrily, but once more Odan didn't so much as wince.

"He doesn't… he is desperate… when I first heard his voice inside my head I thought I was crazy… but the Emperor told me the truth… whole of it… and I was… disgusted… revolted… by him, his Imperium, the Inquisition, ALL of this!..." Odan spoke in a monologue. "But he needed me… so we made a deal, I'll get this sector, lead it to freedom prosperity and liberation from the shackles of false faiths, just as the Emperor wanted it… ironic… as much as I disliked the truth about him in a way we both wanted the same thing…" Odan spoke getting up.

"What are you saying!?" Severath asked the mad man.

"He wants you, that redhead Inquisitor you called master and her colleague Luxian alive… for what I don't know and I don't care… but he wants the rest dead… and dead they will be." Odan said. There was a silence. "He also says that he regrets it but that he will let you kill Steven… he is a better more worthy servant than you he says… but he needs you, not him." Odan boomed and Severath frowned at his injured ego.

"Yeah? Well he is right! Steven is the better servant, more deserving, better than me in everything I am good at and a greater hero, but tell him that in the end I will be the one standing and Steven will join him soon enough!" Severath replied, his injured ego flaring and not allowing him to come up with better banter.

"Heh…" Odan smirk. "He has heard you… now go do your duty…," he said as he pointed behind Severath. Severath looked and saw that Cmar's own fleet had come into the fray, fighting BOTH the other Inquisitors and Odan's fleet. This will feel good! Severath thought as he was being led to the flight deck. This was seemingly a battlecruiser as he was forced into a shuttle filled with men he didn't know. There was silence as they flew to Cmar's ship, crashing in near the rear.

"What now?" one of the men asked Severath. They didn't think of a plan? Severath cursed. Well, there was no way that they would go to the bridge… there were still about 100 Astarte's on this ship and not to mention other nasty things. But then….

"Tell the other men to start pulling back, you all come with me." He said as they ran behind him. He recalled the schematics for this type of ship and he was right! The atmosphere control was near the place they crashed in. The fighting was fierce but they burst in before the enemy had a chance to slam shut the massive bulkheads that would seal them off from the ship and protect them during the engagement. Once more the work of the Emperor or Tzeench? Or just pure luck if such a thing existed. What remained of his new squad all took positions as they closed the bulkheads and Severath went to the consoles?

"Chapter master Steven! The enemy is assaulting the atmospheric control! We are being overrun!" Severath said over the vox there.

"Are you crazy?" one of the rebels asked and Severath smirked as his fingers danced on the console.

"The oxygen levels will rise 3 times the amount we need by the time he comes here…" Severath explained and the rebel's eyes flared with horror as they realized what he would do. About 5 minutes passed when Severath saw Steven's ugly face on the camera. He was in terminator armor accompanied by only 5 men and wearing chapter master colors… but as usual, the fool wasn't wearing a helmet… that will be his downfall. The one thing Severath regretted was not being able to look him in the eyes naturally as he killed him, still watching through the camera brought him great satisfaction as Steven examined the dead corpses.

"Steven…." He said across the vox. "It's your old pall 'I'm better at you at everything despite being only a tenth of your age and being a mere mortal'" Severath mocked and in an instant Steven's face showed so much hate it was… mesmerizing. "One on one honor duel? You betting and killing me? Fuck and screw that!" Severath said as Steven smashed his fist against the bulkheads, still it was no use, he could hammer away but he would need hours if not days to get through some 20-30 meters of pure adamantine. "I a mere mortal will kill you and your master here today and the last thing you will ever know in your entire life is that a mere mortal has beaten you… ehehehe" Severath smiled and somehow Steven showed even more rage as Severath read the console, The oxygen level was too high and the regular humans outside of the atmospheric control were already dropping like flies. But that was not the fate he intended for Steven. IF Steven had only wore a helmet and was environmentally sealed… but he was not and punching in a few commands Severath started small fire… which ate the oxygen instantly, causing the entire interior of the ship which was not environmentally sealed to catch aflame for a few seconds before burning out not damaging the adamantine metal but eating away at the exposed flesh and fabric alike. It was pure white for a few seconds on the camera before oxygen levels returned to normal and in the place where Steven once stood now stood a suit of terminator armor with a bleached, charred skull for its helmet.

"Tell your men to assault once more…" Severath casually said and the rebels, after a few moments of shock sent the order. The remaining crew and the Astarte's who were smart enough to wear helmets were wiped out in less than an hour, the phantom rebel Astarte's being sent to the places where the defense was the hardest. Sad… great tales of holding out for days denied to these brave men…. Yet Severath felt utterly no remorse… or at least the younger one didn't anyway as his ego was stated… the older one however… didn't know what to think. The rebels let him take a shuttle and return to his original ship. Damn it… he didn't know how to explain or justify this to Tandema or Luxian…. Just one good mind probing and he was done for… or maybe they wouldn't care? After all Cmar was an enemy and with him dead his fleet either fled or joined the defenders. Severath sat in the small frigate… out of its original 30 000 ish population less than a tenth remained. He lied to them that he was unconscious… his thoughts were interrupted as a signal was emitted from the space station, signaling that the technology which controlled the rift was altered and closed. Almost instantly Odan and his fleet disappeared, as if teleported back to Svobod.

The following day's operation 'sweep it under the rug' began. All the wreckage was being hauled off to different forge worlds to be reused for the Imperium and the space station, which had both gained and lost upon its strategic value, was being turned into a fortress in the case Odan tried to break out of Svobod with his army. Luxian and Tandema were the only Inquisitors remaining and they had divided the remaining Inquisitorial assets between themselves and were both to depart, Luxian doing so first. Still Tandema was inconsolable… she was sad, feeling like she was a failure. Severath didn't gather the balls to tell her about Steven and Cmar… and Odan…. Was it really the Emperor that wanted him? Or was Tzeench just fucking around? Or was Odan just a madman? However, if so how to explain the psychic phenomena. Still he thought little of this major defeat for the Imperium as he went into Tandema's office. She was crying… Older Severath's brain ache got worse as he recalled all the nice moments he had with her… he was 22 by this point and they were close… he was her first acolyte in fact and regardless if she wanted to admit it or not they cared for each other…

"Tandema what's wrong?" Severath said with a concerned voice. She didn't answer as two guard entered. Immediately his heart skipped a beat. Did they know? Did they know what he did to Steven and Cmar? He looked at her with shock and confusion.

"You know what's wrong Sev…," she said and he nearly shat himself…. This was fear… fear of rejection? Well it was worse than any fear for survival he ever felt! "I just can't keep going on like this!" she declared. What? "I care for you and for my acolytes… I'm 32 and this crusade was my failure as well… it was because of me that you were sent to the space station, because of me you could have died." So she didn't know? Still she was being delusional!

"What are you saying?" he asked her plainly.

"I love you too much to risk your life further!" she declared. "I don't want you to die." She was nuts as the two men grabbed him.

"What are you doing!" he protested.

"I'm sending you to a paradise world to live out the rest of your life in happiness…," she declared.

"No! Tandema! My place is here with you! Tandema!" she was insane! So that's how he got mind wiped? Severath somewhat forcefully exited the machine as the newly imprinted memories caused him to feel dizzy and his head pulsed as it painfully ached. This was NUTS! He thought as he rushed to the bathroom to throw up

* * *

"You know what is ironic?" Velarath asked, as he was naked and suspended in the air, his feet touching the ground as his arms were tied upwards, and the shackles keeping his limbs in place. "That it is easier to read an Eldar's future than that of a human? Don't you find that interesting?" he asked his wife whom was sorting out the toys as she put on her body glove suit. It was perfect, as it exposed her breasts and crotch while the torso and the legs were covered in human skin, all of it blackened and made to fit.

"Mhmm…" Tala'drel nodded with approval. "Maybe it is because Eldar are smarter and hence are less prone to make stupid decisions?" she speculated as she examined the whips she possessed. Decisions such as these always bothered her. Which toy to use. Still, she was happy it was a long time before she and her husband could spend some time together as she moved besides his naked form, hugging him from behind and biting his ear as he gasped. "I admit that I really regret the fact that Severath is human… if he was one of us…," she sadly said as her arms moved down, exploring her husband's body with her hands. They were old and sadly both were less sensitive than the younger Eldar were, but they were far from dull, still being much more sensitive to the touch and sensation as their Eldar physiology allowed them to be.

"You really like him, don't you?" he asked her with a smile on his face. She grabbed his hair and pulled back, causing him to wince from the pain.

"And you don't? You have had plenty of opportunities and motives to end his life so far." She declared as she kissed his cheek. "Or maybe…" she continued as her other hand moved to his penis, rubbing the gentle and sensitive pubic area around it, stimulating it as she avoided and ignored his dick entirely. "You want to watch him fuck me in front of you." She declared teasingly and he gasped, his dick going firmly erect and throbbing. "Perhaps that is what you want, for all of Commoragh to know that the almighty and powerful Archon Velerath Smrtnik is but a submissive who loves watching one of his favorite wives getting fucked by a mere human mortal." She said and he moaned, his penis throbbing as he felt his balls tingle. She moved her hand from his hair as he heard her grab something before hugging him and nibbling on his ear.

"My only wife…" he added through the moans. "You are…" he said as he gasped, looking down he saw that Tala'drel held an odd cock ring against his crotch as she fixed it on him, the two rings being easily attached, one around his dick and the other around his balls as the stimulation from pain and pleasure they provided hit him. "Evil, you know that." He said and she giggled through her purrs.

"You know the rules… don't you dare cum before you satisfy me…" Her words were gentle but stern, strict and serious as he gasp, feeling her pinch one of his nipples. "After all, we don't want you to waste that seed which you consider so precious, now do we?" she teased as she moved her knee between his spread legs, slightly kneeing him in the balls, hearing him moan as his sex organ rested on her dark boot made out of human skin. He moaned and shivered, struggling to speak.

"You know, dear. You really know where to strike a man." He said as she pushed his head forward, moving back as she brandished her whip. She was wet and felt her sex juices dribble down her thighs. Such a joyous occasion, she thought as she held her whip high, moving it down with great speed and letting it crack the air as it hit her husband square in the back. "Ugh!" he moaned.

"You still have that shriveled small cock of yours, so why are you complaining, slave?" she asked both playfully and strictly as she saw his pre-cum dribble down from his cock and onto the floor as the pain produced from the rings put him in a state of nirvana. 'Crack' she struck him once more. "You weren't the one to bare oh so many children, you should get the taste of the blissful pain woman endures then!" she declared striking him a few more times. "Oh right! We really should just snip that lower brain of yours and make you a woman… it seems that's the only way you would enjoy yourself!" she declared as she saw his dick throb, striking him half a dozen times before she relented. "Old my ass… your already near orgasm… it's really not even fun torturing you dear husband of mine." She said as she approached him once more, hugging him from above as she loosened the upper restraints, allowing him to fall on his knees.

"Heh…" he began as he both fought against and embraced the pain. "I guess that is the reason why I'm not your slave; I would be too boring for you." He declared, as if defending himself as she placed her foot beneath his cock, letting it rest on her. Raising her crop whip, she let it rest on top of his penis, examining it curiously before gently patting it a few times, just enough to make her husband feel uncomfortable and moan as his penis twitched from the sensation. Gently pulling her foot up, she pushed him down and once he was on his back, his legs spread wide for her as she gently stepped on his penis, letting her heel rest between his balls as her foot pressed his penis down.

"You know… I can always stump your cock to mush, that would bring you much needed pleasure. After all, you can get Orathain to create a new one for you." She said as he moaned and shivered, his eyes flaring up.

"You wouldn't do that?" he asked, somewhat fearfully. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Would you?" he asked.

"No…" she spoke somewhat annoyed as she pressed harder against his throbbing member, causing him to moan in pain and pleasure. "If I was any younger I might tease and threaten you… hell I might even do it to teach you a lesson, or for my own pleasure anyway." She said pressing harder against his throbbing member.

"So… close…" he uttered as he moaned. She marveled in the view before removing her foot from him. Turning around and walking to the chest she spoke.

"Get up…" Tala'drel said coldly and he obeyed, his arms still suspended as he shivered, his sensitive Eldar senses overflowing with the sensation as the pain dulled. He panted, not looking up as he heard her walk behind him. He moaned as she grabbed his chin from behind him. "You know that I love you? You lucky bastard." She said biting on his ear and placing her other hand just above his pubic area, not close enough to stimulate, but close enough to tease.

"The fact that I'm still alive seems to indicate that." Velarath teased back before grinding his teeth as he felt something prod his ass. You dirty woman… he thought, hearing her response of you dirty old man. She gently pushed her strap on inside him, thankfully lubing it beforehand. She inserted herself in him and she already felt him throb violently.

"Mhmm" she giggled, purring in his ear. "Who says your old? You're ready to explode like you are a virgin." She teased as he shivered in her tender grasp.

"Please…" he began. "Stroke my cock!" he pleaded. She laughed at him in turn.

"A reach around?" she purred as she moved her hand lower, allowing his throbbing dick to rest between her long fingers as she grabbed his balls. He yelped. "Why should you waste all of this seed just yet?" she asked as her hand moved up and grabbed his sensitive member, causing him to shiver and nearly collapse to his knees as she made pace, fucking him.

"Ugh!" he moaned from the sensation. Damn did he love her… he still recalled his younger days when the word was foreign to him… oh how happy and glad he was to have found it. No torture in the world will replace you, my love, he thought allowing his thoughts to resonate as she pierced his mind and ass. She blushed as she jerked him off, their pale souls joining together for a fraction of a second as she silently expressed her gratitude, before releasing his dick and pulling back, leaving the dildo in him as she undid the belts, slowly releasing it from her. "Aww…" he protested. "What about a happy ending?" he asked.

"ihihihi." She laughed as she stretched out, stepping before him and grabbing his collar. "Oh how I recall the days when we had the luxury of wearing chastity belts… no orgasm for days for either of us, the denial was… maddening." She said kissing his cheek. He smiled at her as she snapped her fingers and pointed down. "Rub your dick on my boots if you want an orgasm!" She commanded and he immediately obeyed, awkwardly grabbing her leg as his arms were still in chains as he humped her. He moaned as his dick rubbed against the material of her boots and she laughed at just how horny he was while the strap on was still stuck in his ass. Oh gods was she beautiful when she smiled… She was too good for him and she knew it. He felt his face tighten and his muscles reinvigorate themselves as he approached his climax. Ahh to be young again, he gasped, mouth open as he watched the smirking face of his wife as his dick stiffened and he felt his balls tingle, contracting as he came, his seed coming out and spraying his wife's boots, staining them with white seamen which shone against the black material as he rode his climax, collapsing forward and panting as his wife rolled her eyes, untying his arm restraints, allowing him to fall flat and put his hands around her leg as he began licking his seed off of her.

"Ahh… so eager… hell I remember when I had to order you to lick it up. Perhaps I should punish you for doing it without my permission." She said semi sternly and he looked up, still holding her leather bound leg. He smiled like a child.

"Oh Tala'drel, you would smoke me for anything." He said and she understood his words. Smirking she reached down and gently grabbed his face, holding it in her hands.

"Velerath… my love… I love you with all my being, but please don't use the same logic with me as you do with your subordinates and humans…" she said releasing him and gently pushing him away. "I'm on a whole different level." She said and while it was hypocritical of her to use his own tactic, she had a point. You can scold anyone for anything, but that wasn't the point here, the point is that they loved each other. "Get hard." She calmly ordered as she began untying her boots and discarding them. He was confused but complied, happy to get seconds. He enjoyed the view as she bent over, her unclad crotch all open for him to view. He could not help but smirk with childish glee as he was mesmerized by the view. This is the hole, no, the woman that bore him so many children, which loved him as he loved her and… he was as happy to see her nude as he was on the first day he did. "Well… it's not going to lick itself." She teased as her now unclad lower part teased him, her form bent over as he crawled towards her, burying his face in her vagina.

"Mfmfmmf!" he tried to speak and she laughed, both from sexual joy and from the situation.

"We can read each other's thoughts you know, we are Eldar." She casually said, reaching down and grabbing the chain that led to his collar. "Now, less talking and more work!" she ordered as she tugged on the chain and he renewed his oral with new vigor. Oh, she recalled when they first did it when she was dominant… they both wanted It but he was so afraid she would betray him… that she would kill him or worse. She giggled at the memories. It was then, when he gave himself up completely to her as she did to him that she knew that he loved her. "Did I ever tell you that you have a wonderful face, one which I would love to sit on?" she asked, he made a short pause as a trace of saliva still linked him to her life cradle.

"During the course of some 4000 years I'm sure you have mentioned that a couple of times, yes." He teased back as he returned to work. She moaned and they spent some times in silence. Slowly Tala'drel felt her orgasm build up and she giggled before pulling away.

"You love my fanny so much, don't you?" she asked as she turned around, seeing him erect again. Rolling her beautiful eyes she decided how to proceed. "Well since I love you a tad bit too much I'll let you do your favorite, come, and hump my feet." She ordered, pointing down as he gasped, approaching her and hugging her leg once more, his dick rubbing against her feet and ankles as his sensitive Eldar physique drove him on closer and closer to orgasm. "Oh you love them so much don't you?" she asked, referencing her feet. "You know if you had your way I doubt I would ever be able to divine the future with the amount of fucking we'd be doing." She teased as he came once more, his face once more looking youthful as he came, his pleasure overcoming his nervous system. Sadly time had taken its toll and it were rare moments like these that were priceless and which should be preserved. She smiled at him as she crouched down and kissed him for a few seconds, enjoying the sensation before letting him clean his mess up. She exhaled. "Well… now it's your turn." She said, giving him the whip and undoing his remaining restraints.

"I am indeed lucky to have a woman who can pull double duty." He teased her as he handed her his collar, as it was her turn to wear it now. She giggled with that wonderful laugh of hers. She put it on and he enjoyed her nude form as he clad himself in his own dominant gear.

"And I am indeed lucky to have a man who loves both roles." She responded after a while as he was tying her up. He smirked at her as he readied the clamps. "Nipple and clit electric clamps? Classic." She teased and she was so going to get it. Smiling as he rubbed her clitoris with his hand, pressing his finger inside her wet cunt he smiled.

"What? You wanted me to just cut off all three of them? You should have just asked!" he declared placing the clamps on her nipples and hearing her moan even before the electricity came. It was… delicious, he thought as he kissed her, their mouths biting each other as pain and pleasure mingled. Quietly she noticed that he didn't plug in any electric output in the metallic clamps.

"Are you so old that you forgot how this works, husband dearest?" She asked as his form retreated to the shadows and all she could hear was his giggling, horrid and dark as usual, oh how she loved it. It was a good few minutes before he returned, holding something… slippery, in his hands. "You can't be serious!" she declared upon realizing what it was.

"Didn't you complain that we were not extreme enough, slave?" he teased as he rubbed the head of a Rahzilin electric eel which was curled in his hands. She shivered at the thought and hesitated just for a second. No, she WILL take this, she wanted to! Seeing the smirk on her wonderful face he slowly moved around her as she slightly bent over in her bound form, offering herself as he gently split her ass open.

"EEE!" she moaned and shivered. "Wrong hole!" she declared as he began pushing the eel inside her anus. He laughed as the eel began squirming and resisting, still he shoved it.

"There is no such thing in Commoragh, slave!" he teased as the head of the eel was already inside his wife's anus, he laughed as the first electric shock came, hitting both him and her, the power gathering in the clamps as her psychic powers instantly flared, its energy mixing with electricity which coursed through her. Their long hair's rose and flew through the air from the power as he finished putting the eel inside her. She screamed as the eel's tail squirmed out of her ass. "Mhmm… such a lovely tail you have there, slave." Velerath teased her as admired his work from afar.

"OH, DEAR!" She moaned as she felt the bittersweet taste of whip along her bare exposed flesh as the eel continued to fight, sending out shockwaves of electric energy in a defensive instinct. He laughed at her as she was unable to reach a proper orgasm from the amount of stimulation her nervous system was getting. She didn't know how many lashes she got as she didn't count. "EEP!" she protested as she felt his hand around her chin. "Y-you want more?" she asked as the eel temporarily took pause.

"Mhmm…" he purred as he inserted himself in her pussy, the eel's tail now between their bodies as it began spurting electricity once more. They both moaned as he started fucking her, as it was his turn to bite down on her ear. He humped her without care as they psychically connected, building up to a mutual orgasm. They moaned together, screaming really at the explosion of pleasure, psychic energy and electricity, their sex muscles contracting as her vaginal walls tried to milk his penis for any seed it could gather, to which he obliged. In the midst of it he reached out and grabbed her breasts, feeling the electricity from the clamps spread out as the eel went stiff and died, falling out with a slight 'pop' as a pool of sex juices and blood gather beneath them. They took a few moments to gather themselves.

"As good as ever, my love." She told him as they kissed each other and began the arduous process of untying restraints and tidying up the place.

* * *

"Let's talk politics…" Tala'drel said, as they lay naked and covered with xeno furs, enjoying each other. Velerath was quick to throw his arms up defensively.

"Please no! Oh Vect no!" he honestly protested. "That is one torture which I will not allow to sour the atmosphere of the moment!" he said crossing his arms and sighing. She giggled, placing her gentle hand on his chin and gently moving to meet his gaze.

"We are so unlike the average Dark Eldar couple… yet we are the best one." She said and kissed him. He could not resist smiling. "But don't worry, I won't get into the new territories that you conquered, that you need defending and dividing between your loyalists, or the attacks of the 4 other Kabal's and the economics and such." She said and with each passing words he smiled more and more. "That is always your job; I'm just here to provide some advice, read future and be a good wife and mother." She said as he hugged her, they enjoyed the tender moment. They loved each other as much as a Dark Eldar could and despite their sadistic showing of it, neither of them were young and full of excitement and it was only because of that that they had grown to be tenderer and they knew it.

"Talk away." He told her and she smirked.

"I fear that we have done wrong… with Eladril…" She said quietly, her voice full of disappointment. He sighed and faced her.

"She has a good life… a secure home where no one will kill her and a way to clench her thirst… she has two loving parents and many loving siblings… that is far too much and more than the average Dark Eldar has." He told her, yet this only seemed to sadden her further. "Hey…" he told her, trying to catch her gaze once more. "We do not have to be afraid of showing our emotions in front of her… neither does she have to be afraid when showing emotions in front of us… she is our daughter." He tried to console her.

"I KNOW!" she protested, shifting in bed. "I was wrong… I failed…" she said and he sighed wanting to reply but she continued. "I saw a bright future for her… a happy future… one where all she had to do is be pretty and be happy… I had failed her, I was so wrong… we made her a spoiled brat to suit our own future vision and we… we failed… we made her… we made all the decisions for her, hell we even told her not to have sex Velerath, I just-" she was cut off as he kissed her, this calmed her a bit.

"You never know, Tala…" he cooed her. "You can never know… no one can… hell I am happy and grateful… who knows you might be wrong about Vect not caring for us, maybe he has snuck a black hole into the spire as we speak." He casually said and she gasped.

"Do not say such things!" she pleaded, protesting with fear in her voice and he held her in his arms.

"It's not your fault... Tala…" he said gently. "It's up to her to decide what she will do now that she is no longer bound by the destiny we had imposed upon her… and I shall support her in whatever choice she makes." He consoled her.

"Our child." Tala'drel said once again feeling happiness and comfort.

"Our children… I am sad I cannot tell them how much I love them at times… but we must keep our standards and expectations ever so insanely high…. We know what just one bad heir can do." He told her sadly.

"Eheh…" She giggled against his bare, muscular chest. "I wonder what you would say if say Derath'ila asked you to have the same attitude towards him?" she asked and he blinked, before realizing the meaning of the question.

"I WOULD HAVE HIM BITCHSLAPPED!" he decreed, semi angrily and semi in laughter. "He is my firstborn heir! Hell in 3000 years he should start acting as such!" he protested and she giggled as he went on. "I love him to She who thirst's and back… and granted he is the best warrior, leader and commander I have ever seen, quite possibly rivaling…" he began but stopped as the memories were too painful for him. "But he never grew up… even now he is childish, too honestly sarcastic and a bit too hot headed for his years… not to mention that I had to cut his hand off and make him a cripple until he learned that there were OTHER ways to deal with problems besides fighting them…" he protested acting grumpily for his years as his wife giggled.

"I know… I was there…" she said and looked at his frowning form. "Still, now I know it was for the best, it might have taken him nearly 40 years but he learned his lesson… still I remember the joy he had when you allowed him to regenerate his hand… He killed an entire Imperial guard platoon by himself." She proudly remembered.

"Yes I know… it is my time to remind you that I was there…" he said recalling all those years back. "Still… why won't he marry? He needs fucking children of his own!" he continued to protest. "Who will carry the sickly man into battle after him?" he fumed a bit before sighing. "I guess it is partially our fault… we set the standards too high for him… he is searching for a woman with whom he will have the same relationship we have…" he admitted sadly.

"Yes… and that's hard to find… Not to mention he foolishly forgot that it takes time, lots and lots of it to get to our level of trust… and our son is older than 3000… Still, he will find a good wife…" she declared. He looked down at her.

"You saw that when you looked into the future?" he asked, hopefully and she smiled, waving her head.

"No… A mother just knows." She said and he both sighed and giggled. Oh how much he loved this woman... "What about Severath?" she asked and the emotions were changing.

"What? You want to adopt him now? With all our armies, assets and wealth your visions strangely rely on him…" he protested and she grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on stop acting like I love him more than you. He was a surprise even to me…" she said and leaned in. "and you know what I saw… if it is true…" she began and he felt a shiver. "You know what that means for all of Eldar kind…. Not just for us…" she said and he sighed, feeling heavily. She noticed this and decided to spin things. "Let's not talk about this if you're not ready…. You should focus on the more pressing matters. Did the invitation come?" she asked as they focused on her more immediate divinations.

"Yes, as you said… That bastard of the Otr'ov Kabal wants an audience with Severath…" he smiled rubbing his hands. "Boy will he get one!" he declared and his wife giggled.

"Yes, see, that human will get you 2 out of 5 Kabal's you need to reunite Nis'petov Dodir." She said and he grabbed her, kissing her neck as he held her breasts. There was a bright future ahead of them.


	46. Chapter 46

**Fleece Johnson- Im glad you think so highly of my work :), but yeah... it seems that not even the combined efforts of me and my trust Australian beta reader arent enough to ward off all the perils of the horrors that are the warp spawned grammar mistakes. Also yeah! Im super thankful that Severath's past is wrapped up... because honestly I wanted to go into much MUCH more detail but as said it would take around 10 chapters and the readers who have become fans so far of the current characters and setting and action would be detracted, still for what it was worth I hope it was good and that not too much confusion was caused. As for our loving Archon couple, I felt I needed more of those scenes x'D hell this is the Dark Eldar we are talking about x'D, that aside they had over 4k years to try everything and I figured they are both entirely switch at this point, because why not? They want to feed off everything and anything they can and they trust each other enough to dom the other. So yeah they are both switches :D, thats why I made sure to include them dominating each other, to represent that :). Lastly you are correct, something BIG is coming up x'D in the quite literal sense of the word x'D. Lastly lastly... I hope you forgive me, you will see soon enough why I say that x'D**

 **ShinRa13- Big E is up to... something Idk :/, as for the Archon and his wife, we need more of those scenes :3**

 **ATTENTION! PSA! Before you read this chapter I really hope that you guys wont report me to the Ordo Loro Purisimo, because I would be summary executed for writing this... I generally do try to follow the lore but Ill write funny stuff like this once in a while (you will learn soon enough what Im talking about). Besides that, please forgive me lore purists! :(**

Fuck, shit and a thousand other insults! Severath thought as he left his room. He could not cope or bear with his newfound memories. They raised more questioned then answers, but now was neither the time nor place to contemplate them.

"That's it vat grown filth!" a voice snapped him back to reality. He looked to see a frightened Jelrock cover before a trueborn. The trueborn held Jelrock's arm and it was obvious that his squad member was in pain as he kissed the trueborn's boot and held it with his other hand. "Kiss it and lick it! After that I want to see you finger your ass!" he howled. The rest of what remained of his squad was here in their living quarters; all gathered about in the communal area and besides them and the trueborn there was Branka here as well.

"Jelrock? I never figured you for a sub." Severath asked genuinely, surprised to see this. Jelrock covered in fear and was unable to answer. The trueborn snickered at this remark. Then Severath's head cleared a bit. "Jelrock… is this play or is he harassing you… do you want me to step in?" Severath asked crossing his arms. None of the vat grown, especially not Jelrock dared to utter anything, but the trueborn didn't like those words. He let go of Jelrock's arm and pushed him aside as he turned to face Severath.

"What did you say mon'keigh!?" he asked. Damn Severath wasn't feeling like doing this shit, but oh well it was one of his duties.

"I said that I don't care which pussy or tube you came out off! If you came out of the Archon's ass, I'll send you back there myself for all I care. If you want to mess with my squad you first either have to get mine or their permission." Severath said sternly and the trueborn was pissed. Well damn... He opted for another approach, a more diplomatic one. "What? Human slaves not good enough for you? Why don't you get out of here and torture one instead, after all we will all be dead soon enough." He bargained, but the trueborn's ego was far too hurt and his authority too challenged by this point… gee… why did that remind him of someone else? Severath sarcastically and mentally scolded himself.

"Why don't you come and say that to my face, human!" the trueborn bellowed and approached Severath. Severath opened his mouth as he approached him, he WILL tell this to his face… but the trueborn was quicker as he spat in Severath's own face. The trueborn giggled. Man he was going to get it now! Severath suddenly got into the tall bastard's face.

"I SAID I will KICK your shit stained ASS, did your pointy ears pick that up!?" Severath asked and before the trueborn could respond, he gave him an uppercut. The trueborn reeled and Severath went in, knowing his best option was to tackle him. Still the bastard was recovering as Severath grabbed him and the two swished around as the vat grown's watched in both amazement and horror. After a short wrestling match, the trueborn gave him an elbow to the spine and Severath responded with another uppercut. From then on, it turned into a boxing match. He was good… he was really good, Severath silently admitted to himself as they exchanged blows. It took a while but the vat grown's were now cheering him on, gathering their vat grown balls apparently. Severath was sent back reeling from a particularly powerful blow but as the bastard was about to land, another one Jelrock jumped and grabbed his arm mid swing.

"KE!?" the trueborn gasped in shock as Severath used this opportunity to knee the bastard in the balls. "EEEEEEEEE!" he screeched as he went down allowing Severath to knee him in the face before the trueborn fell down in pain. Jelrock smirked but Severath raised his hand. He didn't want Jelrock to kill the bastard, lest he suffer repercussions. Severath maybe a human, but he was a Sybarite at least. He moved around the lying trueborn who was uttering something in Eldar and he began kicking his ass, literally! Severath felt his toes hurt as he hit the bastard in the anus repeatedly.

"XARKI!" Suddenly a voice came from the opposite side of the communal area. It seemed that the trueborn had called backup in the form of his own squad… who numbered more than Severath's own diminished squad. Fucking damn it! They charged the vat grown's but his squad had gathered enough balls to fight by this point and Severath's well placed fist put one of the trueborn's out of the fight. Still this was bad! An intense group fight insured

"PINK!" a loud shot fired and everyone stopped fighting, as they turned to the source of the shot. They saw Prince Derath'ila standing on the exit surrounded by 2 dozen Incubi, all in armor clad. Everyone shat their pants and shivered in fear, only Severath, who had a nasty blue eye and a ripped lip at this point, rose an angry eyebrow, anger, injured ego and adrenaline still held onto him, but he waited. Derath'ila eyed them all seriously for a second before he put his weapon away, taking his power sword slowly.

"Incubi… give them all your power swords…" Derath'ila spoke calmly and the incubi tossed their swords to both the vat grown's and the trueborn's who looked at them with confusion. "You have my word as a prince, that I will kill none of you… IF you provide me with good enough combat…," he said as he drew his own beautiful, dark sword with runes. Severath was sure it was far superior to anything he had but… He walked on with incubi standing still! Was he seriously going to fight all of them alone!? Severath's ego told him 'what? You yourself faced worse odds' but he pushed that ugly monster to the back of his mind, as he was sure in his instincts that Derath'ila wasn't bluffing. The scared Eldar scrambled to assume a good formation with their power swords as they readied for a fight. Still Derath'ila calmly walked towards them as they encircled him

"Clunk!" a large thud was heard as a power sword fell to the floor, a severed hand still holding onto it as blood poured down from the stump. Severath didn't blink… but he didn't see the stroke… only seeing Derath'ila reassuming the original position as the trueborn fell to his knees gripping his stump… already they lost one! Two trueborn's charged the prince, but he dodged, slightly moving one trueborn's hand so he struck his own comrade in the arm, sending him down before Derath'ila himself cut the bastards arm off just below the elbow.

"What are you waiting for? You want him to get bored and decide to kill us instead!?" Severath bellowed and charged. He knew that he alone stood no chance so he decided to play a trick. He charged, feinting and pulling back before he entered the killing stroke range of Derath'ila's sword. He wasn't sure if the prince will fall for the trick but he did. Still, it served Severath little as Derath'ila noticed this in mere milliseconds allowing his sword to make a full swing as he saw two others charging him from the side, one vat grown and one true born. Derath'ila, with unnatural agility, pushed the tip of his sword against the ground and went into the air above the two. The two blinked but were able not to slash each other, as after all they were Eldar as well. Still, he was on top of them, his feet on their heads as his struck cheerfully, slicing their hands off and jumping off of them as they went down.

"Egh!" Severath yelped as he parried from the prince's thrust, more with luck and less with skill as his instinct took over. Then an opening came as the prince became reckless. The unnaturally large vat grown close quarter specialist of Severath's squad had managed to sneak up behind and grab him with his large hands, pinning and neutralizing the prince's arms as they were pressed together. The large man smirked but the prince was not to be outdone, slamming his armored feet into the vat grown's knees. The vat grown frowned but was unmoved as Severath moved forward to finish the prince off. Then Derath'ila snickered… and out of his armored sole came a wave of blue energy, violently pulsing and bending the vat grown's knees unnaturally in the wrong direction. The vat grown howled in pain and was unable to keep hold of Derath'ila who jumped out of his grasp and onto Severath who struggled to parry once more.

"You're good!" Derath'ila praised him as Severath felt his heart beat like crazy, not being able to think properly. "But I'm better!" he declared as he went down, feeling the remaining 3 Eldar sneak up on him, cutting their feet off in one fell swoop as Severath jumped back. The Eldar howled in pain as Derath'ila was too distracted enjoying their pain, allowing Severath to make a desperate attempt to strike the prince down. The prince was a bit surprised but he managed to dodge, landing several meters away from Severath and turning his back to him. Slowly turning around as Severath didn't press his advantage. Derath'ila looked down at a single shallow scratch on his armor. "I'll make sure to beat you now…" Derath'ila said with mild arrogance as he charged.

"Agh!" Severath yelled as he dodged and rolled to the side, his eyes catching the glimpse of a splinter pistol on one of the trueborn's. It was difficult to fight when you are surrounded by multitudes of still howling elder… Jumping for it, Severath was able to pull it out as Derath'ila drew closer still. Derath'ila's eyes went wide as Severath turned the splinter pistol at the prince and squeezed the trigger. Still Derath'ila didn't have 3000 years of experience for nothing, swishing sideways he brought on his own impenetrable cloak to cover all of him as splinter's danced and jumped off of the surface. Severath angrily held on to the trigger, wasting some third of the clip by the time Derath'ila continued his dance, advancing and dancing with the cloak towards Severath as he backed away, keeping the pressure on Derath'ila as he didn't release the trigger once,

"Ahahah!" Derath'ila laughed as he pressed on, the warning sound of low ammunition sounding itself on the splinter pistol as Severath realized just how outclassed he was… he felt like he was facing Steven alone, one on one without a plan or back up… no! The splinter pistol hissed as it expended all of its ammunition, surprising Severath who instinctively jerked his hand and the crystal canister that was the weapon's ammo clip went out with a hot hiss, spinning around and not falling to the ground before Severath's left hand, which still held onto the pistol as the crystal fell besides it. Severath managed to resist howling as adrenaline kept him going. He angrily swung his sword and Derath'ila laughed as he easily cut his other hand. Still, Severath didn't quit as now careless and overextended Derath'ila laughed on. He charged in, surprising Derath'ila who didn't manage to dodge as Severath bit his nose. Derath'ila screamed, more in surprise than in true agony as Severath clenched his jaws and his teeth dug in, biting off the bastard's nose before he moved his head back and spat out the nose back in the bastards face along with the blood he had in his mouth. While he hopped this would blind Derath'ila as he kicked him in the balls he was surprised to see that he had only enraged his opponent who tanked a nut kick with ease, responding with one of his own as his knee landed on Severath's groin.

"Auuuuuu!" Severath howled as Derath'ila stabbed him in the belly before moving away, leaving the sword in Severath as he kicked it powerfully with his foot, sending Severath flying and impaling him to a wall. Severath gasped for air as Derath'ila approached him. Severath was too weak to fight as Derath'ila rapidly dug into Severath's eyes with his two fingers and pulled out the sword, causing the now blind Severath to fall down and moan as the last thing he registered before going to unconscious sleep was Derath'ila's foot in his mouth as his teeth were kicked in his throat.

* * *

"If I had a slave for each time he was here." Orathain commented as Severath opened his eyes. Getting immediately up as he recalled the events that had transpired he found himself in the hemonculi den… again. "And he's awake now." Orathain casually mentioned, as he didn't pay attention to Severath. Thankfully, there weren't as many injured, as before during the actual war… but there were still nobles with missing limbs that needed to be regrown. The site of Jelrock besides him and the fact that both he and Severath himself had hands, told him that it was easier to reattach them than to grow them. Exhaling as he felt his teeth were still there, he uttered his thanks to Orathain.

"Where would I be without you?" Severath commented as he got up with the help of Jelrock. He barely made a few steps as he rose his gaze and noticed Derath'ila… who was casually staring down at him, his arms crossed, behind him stood several incubi guarding a large… crate. Still Severath felt a gash of fear from his better and he lowered his head not knowing what to say.

"Vat grown, help him follow me to somewhere private." Derath'ila ordered and Jelrock obeyed as the Incubi carried the crate thing behind them. The walk was short but awkward and full of suspense as they entered into a rather large unused room. The Incubi sat down the large crate and since it took about 4 of them to haul the thing it must have been heavy indeed, especially since it had anti grav tech to ease the transportation. "Leave us… all of you; you will be summoned when needed." Derath'ila ordered his back to Severath as everyone obeyed and left. There was a moment of awkwardness as they were alone, Derath'ila eventually turning to face Severath, towering above him and Severath felt uncomfortable. Eventually the silence was unbearable.

"Derath'ila." Severath began and the prince merely moved his head ever so slightly. "My prince… I am sorry for my insolence I…" Severath thought of how to proceed and thankfully, Derath'ila wasn't like his father to smoke him for every single thing. "I had just got all of my memories back… a little bit of old me must have awoken… old me who was-" he said but found no words to describe himself. Derath'ila helped him with that.

"Arrogant? Brash? Uncaring for his own wellbeing?" Derath'ila asked. Severath made a sad smirk at the remarks.

"Yes…" Severath continued. "I have realized I don't want to be that person… I love some if not most aspects of him… but I don't want to have his flaws, which was his ego." He phrased himself awkwardly. Derath'ila smirked and nodded. "And I don't mean this as a brown nosing strategy, but as genuine emotions. You can read my mind to see that was the truth." Severath quickly added,

"You're referring to that bastard space marine?" Derath'ila asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Honestly I would have killed him as well if I was in your position… then again I don't hold anything holy about 'space marines' and that Emperor of yours. Un..." Derath'ila held his words and Severath felt that he wanted to tell him something. Perhaps something that he could relate to but… he chose not to. "Father and Mother gave me a good scolding… Khain… I'm three millennia old… and I'm sure you will have your scolding as well when they find their time with you… but what do you want, human?" the prince spoke. "Speak honestly." He ordered and Severath exhaled.

"I just don't want to happen to us what happened between me and Steven…" Severath spoke plainly. "I don't want my ego to cause another rivalry. Sure Steven was an asshole and I had back up and hell much more than I do now and… I wanted him dead… and I won…" Severath spoke with sadness.

"And that is all that matters." Derath'ila said, but Severath wasn't done.

"But he was a space marine… my better… he did more things for the Imperium and the Emperor than I did… I was less worthy than him and less worth… and I robbed the Imperium of one of its hero's." Severath added, felling older by 10 years suddenly.

"Human. That space marine put an entire world to the torch by the order of his Inquisitor… a human world… a loyal human world… all because it was inhabited by abhumans, mutants…" Derath'ila said, hitting a nerve and Severath immediately regretted the words he uttered. "I promise you that I am not any better than those space marines in such things. I too am arrogant and brash, self-righteous and egotistic who thinks the world should bow before him… and I am neither holy nor revered nor a hero of your Imperium. The only reason you have to respect me is to better your position here…" Derath'ila spoke plainly and Severath was surprised. "I hold no ill will against you." He added and after a while, he smirked. "Hell! That was the best damn action I had in months! Parents wouldn't let me join the combat proper as they feared for my life! You can't know how happy I am to feel the glory of true combat again!" He spoke almost as a child, Severath was shocked…, and it was visible. "What? You thought I was petty. Human I learned humility millennia ago… that I can thank my parents… but" he said taking off his armored glove and taking out a knife. "There is nothing to forgive... Just don't try to kill me, for it is you who will end up dead!" He said as he cut himself shallowly in the palm. Severath awkwardly did the same and they shook hands. There was no ego involved in this and former storm trooper felt wiser.

"Thank you… my prince…" Severath said awkwardly but honestly and Derath'ila's beautiful face, scar less as if he wasn't injured during the fighting shone.

"Please call me Derath'ila." The prince said and Severath felt his ego melt away. Funny… it is a great sick joke of fate if this is what being a better man is… he was sure his drill abbots wouldn't agree. A part of him honestly wanted to hug Derath'ila as they shook hands. After they released each other, Derath'ila added. "So you now know why my father was surprised when you requested a space marine?" he asked and Severath was surprised once more. A momentary madness of his had turned into reality. Derath'ila nodded as Severath stared at him and he pointed to the crate behind him.

"Well I'm glad that's settled with! I'd hate having to explain myself to a human as well!" the Archon casually said as he and his wife walked in, followed by Orathain, Aloisia, C'kreg and the incubi, as well as Branka.

"Father? Mother?" Derath'ila said in surprise. "How long were you standing there!?" he asked in protest.

"Enough to see that this human is flirting with and dating another one of my children while my wife wants to adopt him!" the Archon said in annoyance and his wife giggled as Derath'ila blushed but said nothing. "Well for what it's worth, human, here is your space gorilla…" the Archon spoke. "I got him cheap, second hand!" he said and Severath didn't know how to react. "Captured on a raid a few hundreds of years ago I think. The only reason why they didn't open his stasis pod is because it malfunctioned." He explained as they all stood there in silence, two dozen incubi surrounding them as C'kreg went on to open the pod slowly.

"What does that mean?" Severath asked with confusion.

"That there is a chance that he may die if we open it as the time halting process was tampered with… either way if he does die, his body goes to C'kreg and if he does not then C'kreg will only collect samples." The Archon explained as his wife held his arm affectionately. The pod, which Severath wouldn't describe as such, suddenly hissed as the top of it came off, C'kreg lazily and annoyingly pushed the top off and let it fall on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Severath dared walk closer and he realized that the first thing he saw was a storage compartment. A chainsword, storm shield with a… ornate hole in it, bolt pistol and a few other things mingled here. Most notably a jet-black jetpack was he an assault marine and were these… His weapons? Severath wondered as he gazed upon the space marine proper… and then he felt pissed.

"Is this a joke…?" Severath uttered silently, making sure he wasn't heard as he tried to contain his anger. Pitch black armor, or at least it looked like it under this lightning, no obvious chapter markings at first, but that wasn't what bothered him. First odd thing was that this creature was massive! Even for a space marine. He stood at about 3 meters tall… even in his lying form Severath know he would tower above Steven more than Steven towered above him. Hell the armor was large as well, artificer armor? Still, besides the thick horns two claws, protruding from the forearms and as long as them, stood firm in his bound lying form, sheet in adamantine. Chaos space marine? The Archon had a twisted sense of humor that much was certain! Still, there was no mark of chaos anywhere to be spotted, so he may just be a renegade?

"Man he looks like he eats lots of potatoes!" Derath'ila exclaimed as he gazed upon the Adeptus Astartes. "Isn't he a few sizes larger than your average space marine? "He asked.

"Odd…" C'kreg said as he fiddled with the helmet. It wasn't of any design familiar to Severath. It looked like a regular space marine helmet with its autosenses and installed vox. Still, there was no way to environmentally unseal it… at first. C'kreg messed with it, pressing a few spots and the helmet hissed, parting in three ways as it opened itself. What the hell? The horns! They were REAL! They were no mere decorations! They protruded out of his forehead and were clearly made entirely out of bone material, since it was still possible to environmentally seal the suit. Was it the same with the claws? As for his face… it was a face that could have once been beautiful… it was well-proportioned and held great symmetry. Still… he was pale… no moles or anything and… his lips were pitch black? Ever so slightly, his face was mildly divided into what appeared to be scales if Severath squinted his eyes, but he was quite human and his face was still holding skin. His long jet-black hair fairly complimenting him, running over his slightly elongated yet angular ears… they were akin to that of the Eldar. What was this creature?

"A face only a mother could love!" Archon declared as Severath and the rest examined the sleeping angle of death. What was wrong with him? Then Severath got wise.

"Can you move the chest bondage? Or at least move his shoulder plate so we can see the chapter markings?" He asked C'kreg who eyed him as if he was contemplating how to best peel away his skin or something. Still after mumbling something in Eldar, he obliged. Punching in commands but not before putting the space marine's helmet back on.

"Don't want the ape spitting acid…" C'kreg uttered as the restraint to the chest was removed simultaneously as he pushed the shoulder pad up with all six of his arms. Severath's eyes went wide. It was a white dragon figure on the field of black.

"Black dragons!?" Severath exhaled and Aloisia followed.

"21st cursed founding!?" she asked and Orathain looked intrigued.

"What are these mutants? I wish to examine them!" Orathain added and C'kreg looked at them as if he was looking at retarded young kids. Shaking his head as he put the restraints back on he ordered the anti grav plates to shift and hold the casket pod thing upright.

"I'll unlock him from temporal stasis… if he doesn't die then real time will continue normally for his body…" He uttered to himself punching in the commands as the now 'standing' space marines indeed was about 3 meters... "Here it goes…," he said as the console flickered. Whether by being part mutant himself, Severath wanted this man to survive… he just hoped he was more… pleasant than the other space marines he had met so far… oh well at least he couldn't be a puritan… he shouldn't have wanted one…

"If he survives, Severath… he will be yours and through you he will be mine as well!" the Archon explained. "I'll not hesitate to punish him if he harms the members of my kabal, so you know your duties." He explained and Severath wanted to face palm himself… what a retard he was…

"Hisssss…." The pod hissed. The figure was unmoving. A silence insured… Was he dead?

"Ugh…" A deep voice, altered by the vox systems on his helmet, echoed the room as the figured moved, as if stirred from a deep sleep. "What?" it asked in a deep voice.

"Don't present me as his master… but as a friend…" Severath whispered, hoping that the space marines augmented senses weren't fully awake yet. The Archon rolled his eyes.

"Where am I? Xenos!" The space marine protested as he came to. He realized that he was bound and didn't resist, instead choosing to retract his blades inside his forearms. This amazed and captivated Orathain and Aloisia… hell even C'kreg was impressed. "You will regret capturing me!" he boomed.

"Honorable guest." The Archon began formally.

"Where am I and where are my battle brothers, xeno!? We were battling you in the Donorian system!" it howled. The Archon was pleased.

"I'll answer everything if you show common courtesy. Otherwise Ill order C'kreg to shut your vox system and silence you forever." The Archon spoke calmly but firmly, his wife admiring him. The Dragon didn't thrash about but it did utter something intangible. "I heard that…" the Archon added. Severath thought about maybe asking Orathain for augmented senses.

"Where am I?" the space marine asked, clenching his bound and armored fists.

"At the stronghold of the Kabal of Smrtnik, in your tongue known as the Kabal of Mortal." The Archon explained. "In Commoragh…" he added. "One of its satellite realms specifically." He went on.

"What date is it?" the space marine asked and the Archon opened his mouth before closing it again and looking to Severath. He probably didn't keep track of human concept of time.

"Some month during the year 237 of millennia 42" Severath spoke and a small gasp was audible even to his unaugmented hearing.

"What happened during these 2 millennia!? Where are my battle brothers!? Why wasn't I tortured yet!?" his voice betrayed anger and confusion, but noticeably lacked fear. The Archon frowned and not wanting to worsen things, Severath stepped up.

"I'm sorry… your stasis pod was damaged and your captors didn't want to risk losing your life by opening it… I do not know what happened to your battle brothers but I fear the worst. As for the change… the Imperium was the same as it had ever been when I left it…" Severath spoke and the Archon looked at him sharply, but didn't intervene. There was a silence.

"I should have died…" The space marine uttered.

"Noble space marine… I cannot promise much, but know that if you give your word of honor not to harm these xenos I can promise that you won't be tortured." Severath said, trying to sound as honest as he could without being a brown nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAhahahah!" Derath'ila laughed. The cheeky cunt… Severath could feel the space marine frowning through his helmet "Seriously though human… we only bought you so we could fulfil our end of the bargain towards this human!" he added pointing to Severath who exhaled and looked at the ground. "He helped us vanquish our enemies and in return he asked for a space marine!" he added.

"Traitor and a heretic…" the space marine utter and Severath felt far less hurt than he expected he would be…. However, he was hurt nonetheless.

"In my defense they captured and wanted to torture and sacrifice me as well! I only fought and killed other dark Eldar, never a human since I came here." Severath spoke with truth and felt the space marine's gaze upon him. After a few seconds of scrutiny, there was a reaction.

"Eheh good." It was not a laugh… more a nod of approval full of contempt and while awkward Severath felt that it was… well intentioned towards him. "What do you want from me?" the rage that boiled within this creature was immense but Severath decided to yet again test its luck.

"As I said… I will try to explain anything I can… just please promise me on your honor that you won't harm any of these aliens… for at best you would slay a few before you yourself are felled.. And waste not what the Emperor provides." He quoted. There was a silence before the marine exhaled, either keeping its anger in cheek or burying it underneath a large amount of willpower.

"Fine…" he said and there was a wait. "On my honor I won't cause ruin and destruction upon these aliens which they so richly deserve… for now." He said with a deep voice, the poison evident in his words. C'kreg sarcastically looked at the Archon who nodded carefully. Rolling his eyes the hemonuclei pressed a few commands and the restraints retracted all at once, allowing the space marine to fall free and instinctively drop to his knee, supported by his arms as he rose tall. Hell even the incubi were impressed.

"I am Severath Stormspire. Former Inquisitorial acolyte and storm trooper." Severath introduced himself with a slight bow of the head to the man who was nearly twice as tall as he, needed about half a meter to be fully twice his size. Still… was he related to an Ogryn, Severath couldn't help but think, despite the impossibilities.

"I am Zmaj Ala, battle brother of the 2nd squad of the 2nd company of the black dragons." The space marine spoke as he tilted his head towards his gear. Severath looked at the Archon, who noticed this.

"You may collect your trinkets… well, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I must be off, a territory to rule and all that." He said as he turned around with his wife and the five incubi following them out. There was an awkward silence as Zmaj collected his war gear.

"If I may ask Zmaj, are you from a desert world?" Severath asked and Zmaj stopped what he was doing, turning around to face the human, hell he towered above him even when he crouched.

"No… I'm from a hive world…. And it's not Zmaj… its Zmaj…" he explained and corrected him. "Not a J as in Juliet, but as Y in Yankee…" he explained. Well that was… something. Zmaj collected his war gear and stood up staring down on them. Aloisia and Orathain were eager to examine him, oblivious to the danger and Derath'ila had a smirk on his face. Well this was awkward.

"What's with the storm shield and the hole in it? I thought that those of your kind are put in special formations known as dragon claws? Why the hell do you need it?" Severath asked pointing and Zmaj offered a presentation, attaching the shield to his forearm and snapping the blade out of it, right through the hole in the middle of the shield.

"It's a special tactic of mine… useful for grappling and grabbing enemy weapons." Zmaj explained before he went on through his wargear.

"I see. Well C'kreg and Orathain here are-"Severath began but he was cut off.

"I know what they are… their kind attacked us…" Zmaj spoke. This intrigued Orathain.

"Yes, our colleagues from The Hex coven were the ones who sold us your pod. We don't have anything to do with them, but we are similar, experiment upon the flesh and all that. I suspect that they captured your kind in order to study your mutation." Orathain decided to break the tension. Still this infuriated Zmaj.

"And you expect me to tolerate this?" he asked. Severath was quick to try to de-escalate the situation.

"Do not worry they won't torture you, hell they will even provide medical aid for you. I'm not asking you to like the fact that they are torturing other people Zmaj… but I am asking you not to do anything stupid… and you know that it is stupid to resist now… so please enjoy what hospitality you are offered if you want to survive. Hell! You might even get some xeno's to kill." He said. This didn't sooth the space marine but it pleased him enough to accept the current situation.

"I just want to run a few examinations… we won't remove any limbs or organs and Aloisia of magos would be there to monitor the procedure." Orathain said and Zmaj looked down at the lot.

"You do know that what you two are doing is heretical?" he asked Severath and Aloisia. "Unless in my absence the Imperium has fallen so low as to accept the assistance of… aliens." He spoke softly, as if resisting his own urges.

"And you still haven't died for the Emperor fighting a useless battle…" Severath responded but decided not to test his luck out too much. "Besides… who knows maybe they can even determine who your Primarch is." He added, hopping his Inquisitorial info was not outdated and Zmaj changed his tune immediately.

"… alright, but if you do anything…" he threatened. Orathain and Aloisia smiled.

"Wonderful! We will go to the den and set up some things, you guys arrive after you show our guest the tour." They said and together with C'kreg they left.

"I must say Zmaj… I honestly hope we can test our metal in a sparring match… I would really like to see what your kind is made off." Derath'ila spoke with almost childish glee.

"Why don't we make it a duel and I'll show you right now, alien…," the deep voice of the space marine echoed.

"Now now! I'm sure we can do that afterwards." Severath said and Derath'ila, still smiling, left with his incubi. Zmaj pressed something on his helmet and it opened up once more. Damn… he had pitch black eyes? That was creepy and Severath couldn't see them the first time around as Zmaj's eyes were shut.

"What cruel joke is this? Why shouldn't I kill you right now?" he asked. Severath was quick to counter that.

"Because if you do that your chances of leaving this place alive are slim. However, I have a plan where you can return to your chapter…. But more on that once we reach my room." Severath said and beckoned Zmaj to follow. Zmaj growled his sharp teeth but obeyed, his storm shield on his back and the rest of his war gear in check. EVERYEONE turned to look at them on their trip to Severath's living quarters. Severath was explaining to Zmaj how he exactly got to Commoragh and what he has done since he had arrived here… it was clear that Zmaj didn't believe quite everything Severath said but it didn't matter… as he would be convinced of the truth in a matter of time.

"You are not afraid of me? Have you been in the presence of a space marine before?" Zmaj asked and Severath stopped and after a few seconds turned around.

"Yes…" he said looking at Zmaj. Sadness in his voice and face.

"How did that end?" Zmaj asked.

"With the death of the said space marine… at my hands…" Severath said and Zmaj was quietly shocked, as he detected no lie upon Severath's voice or face. Severath turned around and continued leading him on towards where they were going. Severath tried to comfort himself. He couldn't wait to show his squad and the Sergeant what he got. Still… he hopped that none of these aliens had the balls to do anything stupid as to piss Zmaj off… that would be very bad for him indeed.

"I don't know what irony caused you to suffer such a fate Severath… but I honestly can't believe you earned such favor with these aliens that even their leaders have a… ounce of respect for you." Zmaj uttered despite himself. They passed numerous trueborn. Hell… if Severath hadn't been to the ground he would have believed that the fact that there were many MANY more vat grown's than trueborn's was just a myth! Scantily clad women and men were either amazed afraid or… 'Excited' to see Zmaj and gossip was ever-present much to the distant of both the human and the super human.

"Well… I'll be the first to admit that there were both skill and luck involved… thankfully, whatever Eldar may be, they are not stupid Zmaj… they see that they can get use out of me… they maybe fickle and traitorous… but they are not stupid." Severath explained and Zmaj processed this.

"Mhm…." He uttered in acknowledgment. "Still…" he said but decided not to say anything specific.

"That and the Archon's wife is a witch… a psyker and a farseer who sees good future for the Kabal if I stay alive…" Severath said and instantly realized the stupidity of his own words.

"Ha! Why don't I rip off your head now then, traitor!?" Zmaj asked, brooding behind him. "And what of the fact that using psychic powers here is illegal as far as my knowledge goes!?" he added. Shit and double shit!

"Firstly, because said future is also good for human kind. Don't ask me how or why I trust her, because I don't, but for all I know she could be lying about the future beneficial to them as well. Secondly yes they are banned; the Archon is generally in much trouble because of it." He explained. Zmaj was drinking all this info.

"Your right…" Zmaj admitted besides his pride. "There is no way I could have fought my way out of here… even if they didn't have any heavier arms… with no tactical knowledge or support…" Zmaj speculated angrily but Severath was glad that he was keeping the anger in himself so far. What has he gotten himself into? WHY did he wish for a space marine again!? As if reading his thoughts Zmaj asked.

"Why did you ask for me? What did you want with an Adeptus Astartes." SHIT! Well… if Severath was good at something then it was bullshiting…

"I said I served the Inquisition… and while it is a long story I hope to be reunited with my Inquisitor… don't worry by the way, she's a radical and has a regiment of Necromundan mutant levies under her, so she's chill." Severath said and Zmaj's anger levels lowered thankfully. "However I doubt I'll be able to do that alone and I need help." He said and Zmaj contemplated the situation as they arrived at 'Severath's' secluded hab block or whatever was the Eldar equivalent of it. Severath couldn't wait to see the looks on his squad's faces as he brought Zmaj. Still he himself would be surprised.

"Severath!" Branka called out as she moved to hug Severath, Zmaj behind him as she ignored the armored giant. "I was so worried that you were dead!" She spoke gently but with great emotion and honesty, still as she pulled but there was a great anger in her eyes. "WHAT were you thinking!? Challenging the prince like that! Don't make me worry!" she said with unusual determination from her dormant passive self and Severath's face betrayed confusion.

"Ugh…." Severath spoke as Zmaj towered behind him.

"YO! Best Sybarite ever!" Jelrock cheerfully said as he held the hand of… the girl they met in the underground part of the rival kabal. "Thanks so much for sticking up for us! That's quite unusual! By the way I'm deciding to marry notorious V.A.G here!" he declared as the medic girl, the sniper and the brute flanked him, all having been healed. Severath turned to face Zmaj, but he could not read his face from the helmet.

"Things are not usually like this I swear!" He said defensively but Zmaj was unmoved, staring down at him. "People let me introduce Zmaj Ala… our new guest here. Branka please show him his new room… hopefully one that could accommodate his size." He spoke honestly and Branka bowed turning her attention to Zmaj who shook his head and followed her.

"So you got your metallic brute?" The medic girl asked and Severath nodded as he sat on the bench in one of the communal areas.

"Yup…" Severath answered, not feeling like talking.

"Why did you stick up for us, though?" she asked curiously.

"Ahhh partly because I genuinely DO want to have comrades in arms, but I'm afraid I'm not sure any of you ever felt like that… or have the ability to feel like that. Partly because it is my duty as a leader and partly… well because I'm a retard!" He said and the group looked at each other. After that, they spent some good quality time together as Severath, Jelrock, medic girl, sniper, brute, vox guy and… Jelrock's girlfriend were what was left of the original squad. Still, for what it was worth it was good quality time. Then it hit Severath. Sarge! He had neglected Sergej… he will have to try to have them switched over to this hab block and while the space was slowly running out the rooms were fitted to hold two people and-

"Mon'keigh! Orathain says the den is ready!" a voice of a trueborn snapped him back to reality. Well these 3 hours of free time were fun. He finished his lunch and went to fetch Zmaj, who was STILL hold up in his room with Branka. A fear appeared in Severath. He didn't hurt her did he?

"Zmaj!" Severath said as he knocked on the door! "It's time for the exam!" he added and after a short while the door opened to reveal the two and Severath felt relaxed.

"I was just explaining to our guest the technology and household appliances of our housing… and the history of both myself and our great kabal." Branka said with a bow. Zmaj seemed to be in a better mood.

"Turns out that whatever you are Severath, you are not a liar…" Zmaj said as he walked out. Well that was… good? There was an awkward silence as Zmaj followed Severath once more, this time to Orathain. They stopped in front of the den and Severath spoke.

"Listen… inside you will find hideous monstrosities… humans sawn together in an unnatural way and unspeakable sights… I know it is much to ask but please hold your anger." He said and Zmaj looked at him, 'opening his helmet' which still clung to him as its unique design allowed.

"It's good of you to have warned me… I will try my best… but if I see someone actively torturing innocent human lives I'll-, "he spoke with anger and his pitch black eyes flare.

"I'll see with Orathain that that doesn't happen…" Severath said respectfully and carefully. Then he smirked. "With your care for the mortals… is evident that you're a Salamander descendant…" he said as he knocked on the door, Zmaj huffed.

"Oh its you!" Orathain said cheerfully. Severath opened his mouth to speak, but as if reading his mind, which was entirely possible, Orathain cut him off. "Don't worry I had made accommodations for our guest! Do come in!" he declared and the two entered the den.

"By the emperor…" Zmaj said in a hushed tone as they entered the patient ward. New nobles were already inside, some in tanks full of liquid, but most in beds. Thankfully the stench was bearable and the wall 'decorations' now held only 3 men sewn together instead of its usual dozen. "grr…" Zmaj growled as Orathain and Aloisia neared him.

"Now sit down here! We will take but a few samples, blood and what geneseed is in it!" he said cheerfully as he all but pushed Zmaj, which was no easy task pushing a 3 meter tall armored giant, into an odd chair. Zmaj was furious but obeyed. "You seem to care for the common man and Aloisia says that it is suspect that you're a Salamander descendant, correct?" he asked cheerfully as Severath watched on.

"Correct…" The space marine answered as Aloisia took some blood… from his cheek? It seems they don't want to undress him. "But we don't know whom our Primarch is… at least officially." He said with great anger.

"Good good!" Orathain said writing something down. "And what about your bone blades?" he asked and Zmaj extended them.

"I'll give you them…" Zmaj cursed silently. "They are bony growths… ossified tissue, both on them, my nails and horns… but the claws are sheathed in adamantine…" he explained unwillingly as Orathain held some sort of scanner.

"Mhmmm… this is picking up tissue samples so don't worry we don't need to undress you…" Orathain explained as the scanner thing beeped. "Done! Now onto testing!" he said as he handled Aloisia all the samples. In mere minutes, the two put all the samples into testing machines. "And now for the Primarch test!" Orathain declared as he pressed a button, which bound Zmaj strongly, but not wholly to the chair.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Zmaj immediately protested and Severath prayed that Orathain knew what he was doing.

"Well…" Orathain said as he lowered a large screen in front of Zmaj. "You need to be in place so we can test you!" he explained as the few monitors from the side of the chair appeared, monitoring his heartbeat and breathing. "You will watch this!" he pointed to the so far black screen. "And based on your reactions we will determine your Primarch! In this specific case if you react positively to this then your Primarch is indeed Vulkan!" he explained and Severath cocked an eyebrow. How the hell does that work? "Enjoy!" he said as he switched the screen on. It was full of colors. Bright colors… as a creature? In a hot air balloon descended.

"My little pony, my little pony!" The screen sang and Severath felt immensely awkward!

"You can't be serious!?" Severath protested as Zmaj watched awkwardly at the screen as the song went on with the intro. Severath didn't know which children's show this was but… it was ridiculous.

"ShusH!" Orathain shushed him. "We need to let him concentrate and watch! Don't interrupt him!" he ordered. Severath still demanded explanation.

"How by the Emperor's teeth can this prove anything!? Let alone a space marine's lineage!?" Severath protested but this only annoyed Orathain.

"SHUSH! I'm the expert here! In addition, it's far too complicated to explain in a short amount of time! So let me do my research and I'll explain later! Let him watch now!" he ordered and Severath rolled his eyes and exhaled as Zmaj was fixated, fascinated as he watched the screen in a sort of trance. Severath let his frustration out as he glanced on the screen… you know… this was actually kind of fun to watch! He determined as he got a chair himself and sat down, looking at the screen and the various ponies on it.

"By Vect's balls!" One trueborn protested, his abdomen ruined and his guts exposed as he lay on the bed. "First you heal him! Then you resurrect him and now you- wait!" he snapped. "There is a rainbow colored one!? Count me in!" he said as he struggled to move to the side in order to get a better view of the screen. In a few minutes all the patients, Orathain and Aloisia hell even the 3 torture victims on the walls which were in pure agony, all stopped what they were doing, all stopped speaking and moaning and concentrated on the screen as various ponies did stuff and talked.

"Hmmm…. Needs more muscle tissue!" C'kreg said in his office as he worked on his newest creation! It was once a human skull. Partially fascinated by human servo skulls C'kreg decided to take a human skull and stick as many eyes and ears on it as possible, fit it onto an anti grav platform and use it as a sentry. "Where are my clippers?" he asked looking for the scissors. Grunting with annoyance as he realized he had left in the main room he got up. He contemplated telling Orathain to get them but he noticed it was awfully quiet these past 10 or so minutes… neither the patients nor his art pieces moaned… he decided to check up on the main room.

"Orathain! What did you do and- AH!" he stormed out of his office but halted as he saw the sight before him. Everyone was silent and everyone's eyes were focused upon the screen filled with… ponies… Hell no one even turned around to shush him. C'kreg for the first time in many years, felt shock and confusion as he silently moved, stepping slowly as he moved to get his scissors. Extending one of his six hands, he took the scissors as fear and shock still clung to his face before he slowly retreated to his office.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!" Was heard from the screen as rainbow dash did a sonic rainboom and as C'kreg closed the door behind him, feeling safe and shivering in his office.

"Ughhhhhhh…. Bronies…. I MEAN! Ponies…." He said to himself as he tried to shake himself back into reality.


	47. Chapter 47

**ShinRa13- well... Im glad you 'liked' it x'D  
**

 **SirPinha- x'D I hope my work has had such an effect on you! Ill try my best to keep at it!**

 **Halo is bad ass- indeed it does! *bronie anthem* for the twin empresses!**

 **Nasgril- Hey it isnt me! It's Vulkan I swear! :'(**

 **Kenshin327- I think its called haemonuculi! And thanks man! :D**

 **CapitalClassShip- well after the Horus Heresy the newly made ecclesirachy discovered MLP in Vulkan's private collection (Or maybe since Vulkan was still alive he promoted it actually) and in it was the complete MLP series (since we all know that Russ- furry werewolf son Vulkan- bronie friendship adventure son!) and since a Primarch watched it it was cleared for viewing by the masses, still being a favorite of the Salamanders to this day**

 **nicomnovillo- but.. but... ponies only enhance the experience :'( they make everything better! As for Tandema well... we will have to wait and see :3**

 **Karagan3033- well im a poor slav squat so Im smoking my own socks atm :'( , but besides that Im glad that you like the chapter and now you can find out the results of the 'test' x'D**

 **Fan- dont worry, shes not out of the picture, but she will be on the backseat in the next few chapter**

 **Wong Nigel- welllll I did try to put the pone (pawn) into pony(hammer) x'D. And NO one expects the Black Dragons! Such an underused chapter :( . And you are right! Lamenters would fit well into the story! Still, thank you for the kind words and I guarantee you that Im trying my best to stay motivated for this story! :D  
**

 **PSA: I have managed to evade the Inquisition so far! Which is good since i can continue this heretical piece of art! I did see some of you unfollow this story because of ponies :( but some others have began following it because of the ponies :) so I suppose it all breaks even somewhat, in any case chapter 46 is the most reviewed chapter so far (not counting chapter 1) and Im glad y'all liked it, anyway here is the continuation! Enjoy :D**

"Success!" Orathain exclaimed as he and Aloisia peered into the microscopes, both taping away at the keyboards after the… 'Testing' was complete.

"So doc… what does it say?" Severath said, still slightly mesmerized by all the ponies they just saw. In fact he wanted to see more if he could. So did Zmaj, who was unbound and too confused to think properly.

"Well the gene seed is screaming for friendship, hugs and adventure!" Orathain clasped and hugged Aloisia at the success. "You are a Salamander descendant my friend!" he slapped Zmaj's armored backpack. "HOWEVER!" he snapped and Zmaj looked at him confused. "I must say that about 20% of your gene seed is neither of the loyalist or traitor stock." He said and Aloisia nodded, still mesmerized by the vast amount of knowledge that her colleague held.

"What are you saying?" Severath asked as Zmaj shook, snapping out of it and sealing his helmet back on.

"I'm saying that his chapter has between 10% and 30% gene seed from one of the 2 unknown legions! How exciting!" Orathain declared. "Of course I can only make such wide margins based on Zmaj's gene seed alone which has some 20% foreign gene seed in it!" he added

"I didn't know that you knew so much about imperial history, Orathain!" Aloisia said, captivated by Orathain's knowledge.

"NEEEEEEERDS!" one of the injured trueborn boomed.

"I don't care… Vulkan is my Primarch and the only father I know…" Zmaj said through his helmet but Severath wasn't exactly sure should he believe that.

"Well that was it. Now if you will excuse us, we have other patients to tend for!" Orathain said as he showed them out of the haemonculi den. Now Severath and Zmaj stood in front of the den and they were feeling awkward, at least Severath was, he was not sure about Zmaj, but he could bet that he was.

"Severath…" Zmaj began as Severath shook himself, snapping back into reality.

"Yeah…?" Severath responded, still shaken and not looking at Zmaj.

"Who is the best pony?" Zmaj asked and Severath took a moment as a smile gripped his lips.

"Rainbow dash of course!" he answered as they slowly turned to face each other, before giving each other a fist bump. It was awkward, but pleasant.

"Amen to that brother!" Zmaj responded. Severath relaxed. "Still… I don't tolerate these villainous xenos…" he said and shifted the mood to a darker one. They began walking in silence as Severath wanted to go to Sergej… how dared he neglect his friend… he felt ashamed as he blathered with Zmaj, both too stunned and lost in thought to focus at the conversation at hand.

"I'm telling you Zmaj; just give me a little bit of time! I have a plan to get us out of there and-" He blurred out as they turned around the corner into the room where what remained of his human comrades were housed, walking straight into Sergej, who now had longer hair than was military prescribed and a rough beard.

"You were saying that for days! Yet we are still nowhere near liberation!" Sergej spoke, scolding Severath for his hypocrisy and Severath felt really bad about himself, looking down, not daring to face his friend who was right. "Face it we are going to die in this place!" Sergej boomed. Severath wanted to say something to his angry friend but he was thankfully saved by Zmaj who stepped out of the shadow.

"I agree, friend. Still we must give some credit to Severath, for he has liberated us as much as he could so far." Zmaj spoke, stepping into the light with his black power armor, the white dragon which stood proudly on his chest dominating the view of a shocked Sergej who immediately bowed, as did the other 4, including 138.

"My lord!" Sergej spoke with surprise. "I must admit that I did not expect salvation to come in the form of his angles of death." He spoke honestly as he looked down, still shocked from the sight of a space marine. He had never seen a son of the Emperor and he didn't know that Zmaj was a good deal taller than an average space marine and thankfully the fact that he had horns went over Sergej's head. The last thing Severath needed was for his friends to think that he was consorting with chaos space marines.

"Stand up, all of you." Zmaj said, confidently but seriously and they obeyed. "While I do not applaud the methods of your comrade here, I will admit that what I have heard from him and from others who have confirmed his story speaks highly of his skill." He said as he got into the luxury (for what the Eldar usually give to humans) communal dwelling.

"How did you get a space marine?" Sergej asked Severath who shrugged.

"It was a momentary madness." Severath replied as Zmaj approached 138, the unnaturally tall woman staring up at his towering form with mild curiosity.

"Funny, to my memories, just days ago mere humans cowered at my very presence, yet now I'm surrounded by mortals who are unpassed by my prowess." Zmaj spoke as he saw no fear in 138, who observed him. Severath spoke in return.

"Well, my lord, a stay in this horrid place does that… I'm sure that you face the horrid hordes of chaos, orks and other ilk… they have no fear, because to fear is to fear death… and most humans here have no fear because death would be a blessing compared to what they endure each day." Severath explained and Zmaj fully understood the meaning of his words.

"And what about you, Severath? As far as I heard you served the Inquisition… and what was that about you killing a space marine I heard in the hallway?" Zmaj asked turning around and everyone's eyes flared, especially Sergej's. Severath was quick to address this.

"Yes, Sergej, I got my memories back… but it's a long story." Severath explained but sensed Zmaj's gaze impatiently fixated on him. "He was a space marine captain of the white hounds, he was a glorious hero of the Imperium, proud and pure a zealot with many accomplishments." He said bravely to Zmaj as he explained. "And he was a damn, fucking, boisterous asshole and a fool." He added and everyone was shocked with fear as the exchange took place between Zmaj and Severath. "Zmaj, I dare to say that I have matured, but in my honest 'heretical' opinion-"he spat the word out, mocking it. "No matter how talented you are, no matter how touched and blessed by the Emperor you are, there is no justification for being an asshole, because if you are a cunt without reason, then all your talent, your blessing is meaningless." He explained himself. Zmaj approached him. It was clear that he was angry. "He was all of these things, but in the end he forgot that strength and skill is not everything. He made a mistake of not wearing a helmet and I burned him, the fire eating him from inside out, leaving only bone behind, his gene seed was never recovered." Severath added as Zmaj towered above him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL!" Sergej spat through his teeth. There was a moment of pause.

"This staring contest is not fair, you have a helmet and I cannot see if you blinked." A little of old Severath surfaced as he felt immense anger at Steven, even after besting him.

"If this was any other occasion I would kill you for admitting to what you did…. But I'll give you the benefit of a doubt." Zmaj silently spoke, his voice changed by the helmet's vox system.

"Now!" Severath clapped "That's taken care of, let's all grab something to eat and discuss our plan to get out of this shit hole!" he said and walked passed Zmaj, who shook with anger. He both respected and hated Severath at this point, but had to admit that the man had some balls.

"Heretic, mutant, xeno, witch, xenowitch…. All we need is a daemon and we can have a party." Zmaj dryly uttered.

"That's the spirit!" Severath said as he raided the fridge. Was every Eldar food either too spicy or too sweet? Oh well, he sat down at the table and everyone gathered around, Zmaj standing as he didn't want to ruin any furniture with his massive frame.

"What's your plan?" Sergej asked as Severath ate some unknown Eldar treats.

"Mh…" Severath responded as he swallowed. "As you know, you are free to go as soon as you get a ride out of Commoragh." He explained and Sergej nodded. "So I plan to get us a ship!" he continued.

"How?" Zmaj asked. "There are only 6 of us, some not armed at all."

"Who said we were going to achieve that by violence. I am not sure if the Archon will allow me to get one, but I am on the right track. Also, if he won't give me one I can try to pull connections I have with his children." He added. Zmaj looked at the other mortals.

"He was supposed to marry the Archon's daughter." 138 casually mentioned and Zmaj snapped his gaze back at Severath.

"It's… a long story." Severath admitted. "We did not come here willingly." He added. "Until then I don't want any of you risking your lives, so sit put and exercise." He said and Zmaj growled, he was not taking orders from this mortal.

"That doesn't include me I hope…" Zmaj asked.

"No." Severath said as he ate the treat. "You are free to do what you want, as long as it doesn't go against the kabal. With you around the assassinations and the mocking I get will be considerably lower." He added.

"SO IM HERE FOR YOUR EGO?" Zmaj asked loudly and everyone snapped, except Severath.

"No… I said with honesty that I requesting a space marine was a moment of madness on my part." He said and after a while Zmaj chuckled.

"Apes and gorilla!" a voice was heard and everyone turned around to see Derath'ila, his usual incubi bodyguards with him, the humans snapped back into a serious mood as the prince and his guard silently entered the room. "Your presence is required." He said taking a pause. "Severath and Zmaj specifically. The Archon wants you Severath, but I think a little sparing practice would be nice first." He added. Zmaj and Severath looked at each other as they got up and followed the party silently, both wondering what was next as Severath realized he was taking them to the training rooms. Once there he asked.

"Derath'ila… what do you intend to do?" He asked as he saw that many incubi were there as well as Wyche's, Ker and Kujica standing proudly with smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry Severath. I just want to test Zmaj's skills." He said honestly, too arrogant to believe he could be bested as he turned to the trueborn Dark Eldar here. "Listen up family and maggots alike! This is a sparring match! The bastard who kills this space marine will welcome the embrace of she who thirsts after his punishment!" he ordered before turning to Zmaj. "You feel free to kill my comrade's noble space marine. Though don't mangle them up too badly, my brother might be a miracle worker but even he can't bring back paste to life! I think." He explained and once more Zmaj gave his superhuman chuckle as he was handed his gear.

"First xeno I can agree with…" he said with some bitterness as he stepped into the podium that was the training arena.

"Oh and Zmaj…" Derath'ila said as he tossed him a power sword, Zmaj catching effortlessly. "Your Claws may be sheathed in adamantine and impervious to the damage most power weapons can cause, but your chainsword will break easily." He said as Zmaj mumbled something as he tested the power sword. The Eldar looked at each other as Derath'ila snapped. "WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! Form an orderly line you maggots!" he ordered and the first incubi stepped onto the podium. Neither one waited as they got into the fray, they exchanged no more than 3 hits and parries before Zmaj used his tactic, blocking with his shield and snapping his claw out, grabbing the xeno's arm and snapping it as he swung his power sword, the sheer force of the swing cutting through both the xeno's force field and incubi armor as he was cut in half, falling to the ground, screaming.

"He is good." Ker simply stated as everyone drank in the pain.

"Click click!" Derath'ila snapped his fingers and two human slaves came, dragging the two parts of the still screaming xeno off the now blood podium, carrying him off to Orathain. "Next!" and a wych stepped onto the podium. She was fast, dancing around Zmaj, hoping to catch him off guard with her taunts and feints. Finally she dodged, getting passed his shield and attacked with her trident. He caught the trident with his claw and head butted her, his horns scratching the skin off her forehead as his helmet cracked her skull and send her flying, the humans picking her up and carried her to Orathain.

"Come ye miserable xenos! Show me what passes for fury in your misbegotten kind!" Zmaj bellowed and in a few minutes he took down several other incubi and Wyche's were out of commission as the many more xenos began kissing and having sex with each other, Zmaj's armor scratch less but stained with xeno blood. Ker and Kujica readied themselves to enter the fray but an extended power sword from Derath'ila stopped them right in their tracks, as did it stop everyone else as everyone focused on the prince.

"Cousins… Alone you might stand a chance but he is at an advantage, together you will certainly take him down… but please." He said as he turned to face the two relatives. "Forgive me, It is simply too long before I had a proper fight… allow me this honor." He asked and the twins looked at each other. "I promise I will hold back a little bit, make it entertaining for you." He said and Zmaj was pissed at his arrogance. The two giggled.

"The floor is yours, my prince!" Kujica said as Derath'ila stepped into the podium, placing his helmet on and sealing it shut, everyone stopping what they were doing and focusing on the battle. Severath felt more excited than when his own life was at stake.

"You warmed up yet?" Derath'ila asked Zmaj as he held one hand behind his back, as if to give the space marine the advantage. Zmaj didn't say anything as he charged and the cheering began. Severath couldn't afford to blink as every attack Zmaj made Derath'ila dodged. He dodged the impossible…. Dodging shield slams, wide swings that changed direction midair, as Zmaj was as fast and agile as he was strong and tough. Derath'ila laughed as he defied the laws of physics, dodging midair as he jumped to avoid getting his feet cut before contorting his body to avoid a thrust, kicking Zmaj's overstretched arm on the inner side of the elbow and knocking away and briefly stunning Zmaj as he landed.

"Ugh…" Zmaj shivered with anger as he recoiled, looking at the upstart prince who just waved his hand tauntingly.

"You're good! But I'm better!" Derath'ila casually said and Zmaj charged once more swinging wildly as Derath'ila decided to add a few parries to his numerous dodges, Zmaj's attacks going off course as they were deflected with ease. "If I had taken a shield also this would be too unfair. Hell I even turned off my shadow field for you!" Derath'ila teased and with rage Zmaj swung both his blades wildly at the prince who once more defied physics as he contorted, jumping between Zmaj's blades and before Zmaj's shield could hit him. Even the Eldar and Zmaj barely saw what happened as Derath'ila placed a hand on Zmaj's forehead in between his horns supporting himself as his blade was dangerously close to Zmaj's armored neck. He was wearing Mk VIII power armor which gave him a large protective gorget which protected his neck. Funny… he was from a 21st cursed found chapter and he got that during the end of the 40th millennium when the armor was freshly made? Severath made a mental note about this, but then again it was quite possible that it was just an artificer armor made to be the new Mk VIII armor as Zmaj indeed required a custom one. Still these thoughts were at the back of Severath's head as Derath'ila held his sword from on high, straight above and in between the gorget and the helmet. It was clear that if he pushed down he would kill Zmaj who was shocked and stunned. Still Derath'ila with his agility moved around, choosing to squat on Zmaj's helmet, using his sharp horns as support.

"So… you want to pull the Eldar out of the hat, eh?" he teased and Zmaj regained his fury as he struck up with his claws and sword, but Derath'ila pushed himself off of the space marine as the audience was still stunned, doing a handspring then a foot spring then a handspring again and again across the podium with his unnatural agility as an angry Zmaj futilely chased him swinging wildly and missing each time as Derath'ila approached a pillar.

"Got you now!" Zmaj uttered as he swung with all the fury and might, but once more Derath'ila defied logic as he pushed his feet against the pill and jumped up, far above even the tall Zmaj's reach. Still Zmaj would not let his quarry escape, engaging his jump pack with a smirk, only to be greeted with a smirk of Derath'ila's own and that's where he knew he made his mistake. With a single, gentle tap of his power sword against his claw, Derath'ila altered his direction and evaded Zmaj's attack entirely as he swung his own power sword once, thrusting into and penetrated the engaged jump pack which hissed as flame, fuel and power mixed, sending electricity through Zmaj's system as the power armor's isolation began to alter and divert the flow of excess energy. Derath'ila landed gently on his feet while Zmaj landed with a loud thud at his back.

"Ahhh!" the audience cheered as an angry Zmaj got up, undoing his ruined jump pack, which was now dead, and leaking fuel. He looked at Derath'ila who still had the smirk.

"Don't worry I'll get one of my technicians to fix that for you!" Derath'ila cheerfully said and Zmaj tossed the jump pack aside as he charged the prince once more. The prince sighed as Zmaj tried once more to double strike him, this time making sure there was not enough space between his claws for the prince to squeeze through. Instead the prince used Zmaj's shield as leverage, getting on the marine's head once more.

"Come on human, this isn't even fun anymore!" he declared as he squatted on Zmaj's head once more.

"RrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRAGH!" Zmaj roared as he swung up once more, reaching to get the xeno off of him, but once more Derath'ila jumped, planting his feet in Zmaj's face before using the anti grav thrusters in them as he did against the brute in Severath's squad. Zmaj was heavy but leverage was against him and he was sent flying as Derath'ila rolled to safety. Zmaj hit a pillar with his head and while not out cold, it was clear that he was out of the fight, his horns and adamantite helmet spotless but his body rather limp as the Eldar cheered.

"Ugh…" Zmaj moaned silently as Derath'ila approached him, carefully placing the tip of his sword in front of Zmaj's face.

"Yield!" the prince calmly ordered and everyone was silent with anticipation. Then after what seemed like an eternity Zmaj uttered the words.

"I, yield…" the space marine spoke and the crowd boomed, Ker and Kujica humping each other as Severath rushed to his friend to help him up as Zmaj felt his head was still ringing from the xeno technology. It took a while for everyone to calm down and for Zmaj to gather himself but once everyone picked their shit together Derath'ila approached Zmaj and took off his helmet, to reveal that he was considerably more beautiful than he was before he battled Zmaj. Everyone watched with anticipation.

"You fight well human. You are a worthy adversary, I applaud you." He said offering his hand to the shock of everyone as Zmaj looked at the offered hand.

"They will kill you if you try anything." Severath casually mentioned to Zmaj who stood firm for a few more seconds before extending his own massive armored hand and gripping the prince's own.

"Thank you, xeno… I admit that I am outclassed…" Zmaj admitted with a heavy heart and with a gentle Smirk Derath'ila nodded.

"Well that was fun! But now my father awaits." Derath'ila cheerfully said and all but skip stepped as he glided in front of them, the battle having a rejuvenating effect on him. Zmaj grumbled something angrily but thankfully didn't do anything dangerous as Severath struggled to keep pace with the modified super human and the aliens. There was little talk as they arrived in the courtyard before Derath'ila turned to face them.

"Father will be along shortly, do enjoy your stay!" He said and trotted off. Surprisingly at this point either the Dark Eldar trueborn nobles were entirely used to Severath and his habit of gathering strange and odd followers, or they were simply too hedonistic to care about the three meter tall giant accompanying Severath, as they didn't beat an eye for him, concentrating on their own slaves, much to Zmaj's fury. Perhaps he was just old news in their eyes? Or they genuinely didn't care. The moaning was ever-present and distracting for a person who was a newcomer, but Severath had learned to zone it out.

"Gi-gi-gi!" A noble near them giggled as he tortured and mutilated a human slave carelessly, slowly cutting off his digits, separating each small bone from the next as the human, deformed by constant torture, cried out, its empty eye sockets still bleeding as Zmaj couldn't take it anymore.

"Let go of him you fiend!" Zmaj used all of his willpower not to shout with full fury as he threatened the noble, who casually rose his gaze to meet Zmaj's helmet.

"ho-ho-ho!" he giggled. "You hear that boys! This Spehs mon'keigh!" he mocked with mispronunciation. "Wants to crash our feeding! Wants us to waste from the thirst!" he added and the nobles hissed at Zmaj who couldn't take this anymore. Extending his claw and thrusting, the bastard had only a short window to dodge as he sidestepped too slowly, Zmaj's talon piercing the side of his abdomen before Zmaj tactically retracted as he got into a battle ready position, the nobles jumping up and encircling him along with the guards, their weapons at the ready. They were mere centimeters away from him as the bastard noble was bleeding on the floor holding his wound. Still, as they were about to strike, they froze. Soon Severath learned why.

"The Archon!" One of them said and Zmaj and Severath turned around to find Archon Velarath, who was looking but mildly amused. Besides him stood Alleria with her arms crossed as she watched the whole ordeal. The Archon lowered his gaze on the bleeding bastard on the floor next to him.

"My Archon…." The bastard gurgled. "Please help me!" he pleaded but the Archon was un-phased.

"And why should I do that Zidovko?" The Archon casually asked to the immense surprise of the bastards and the nobles here. "Especially when I know that you were stealing slave shipments for the last three decades?" he added. The nobles were pissed, seemingly at the Archon for some reason, by they couldn't hide that they were glad that the bastard was suffering. Alleria cocked her eyebrow. What was she doing here?

"M-my lord!" the bastard protested but the Archon cut him off with a sigh as he stepped between him and Zmaj with no fear.

"Shut up…" He ordered. "You may be a waste of space and slaves, but you are still a member of this kabal…" he said as he casually glanced a look at him with disinterest. "I suppose it is my duty to 'protect' you or some bullshit like that." He said and the bastard was too weak to reply. In this moment Severath saw the brilliance of the Archon before him. He could not afford not to act, as that would tell the nobles that he didn't care about them and that the rule of 'strike one of the kabal and the whole kabal will smite you' is pointless, leading them to conspire against him and just add anarchy. On the other hand he could not show that he cared about each and every one of them because they would abuse that and his authority would diminish greatly, if not vanish altogether.

"Grrrr…" Zmaj growled loudly and indeed a good number of Eldar shiver, the Archon merely rose his eyebrow.

"A pity… I know regular torture won't be of much use on you… and I don't want to waste time." The Archon said as he snapped his fingers twice. The guards around Zmaj fired some green webbing from their side weapons and the electrical charge was audible as Zmaj screeched and roared, falling to the ground as the incubi closed in, placing restraints and pinning him down before he had a chance to respond. They knew that he as a space marine was insanely strong, not to mention that his size alone gave him additional strength as they pinned him down, no less than 15 of them holding him besides the additional restraints. The Archon watched this with disinterest, smirking as the space marine was helpless now, turning around and walking towards his throne room chamber, waving his hand as 2 other guards brought him a human child, no older than 7, perfect and without a spot of torture. Severath felt his heart sink as Zmaj tried to thrash about, but Alleria put her boot on his helmet pinning him down further.

"No…" Severath whispered. He could stand the sight of these ruined creatures called humans, tortured playthings mutilated and re-stitched too often, but this child was innocent and unblemished. Grabbing him Velarath was given a briefcase full of torture equipment which he began setting up. Suddenly blood splashed across Severath face and he began blinking as he saw the body of the bastard noble that Zmaj pierced fall limp towards Zmaj, knife in hand as the dead body impaled itself on Zmaj's horns. The bastards head fell close by as Alleria held her blood stained sword in her hand.

"YOU BITCH!" Another noble said as he reached for his weapon, only to screech as the Archon pulled his weapon out and shot him in the hand. The Archon was annoyed as he saw the knife in the still twitching hand of the bastard who was now impaled on Zmaj's horns. Soon enough every noble registered it, some had even seen the bastard try to kill Zmaj in his revenge attempt.

"Ahhh…" the Archon sighed as the nobles looked at him in confusion and fear. "Why?" he asked calmly and aloud. "WHY must you try to spoil MY fun when I defend you?" he asked them and they looked at each other. The Archon looked at them angrily and they looked at each other once more. "These humans are MINE to torment. MINE! Not yours… I don't tell you what to do with your slaves, nor do I kill them!" he barked and the nobles not having valid arguments, kept quiet. "Ahhh…" The archon sighed with frustration. Suddenly he snapped looking at the nobles as he pushed the kid away. "You assholes have until the space marine frees himself to get out of here with your slaves. Those who tarry the space marine can kill without consequences. Incubi! Release him!" The Archon calmly but firmly ordered as the Incubi began releasing Zmaj, the nobles fleeing the scene. Severath resisted a chuckle. Zmaj got up annoyed as he took the body off of his now xeno blood stained horns and looked around to see that everyone decided to leg it. "What is funny!?" The Archon shouted at Severath who got serious. "You two bastards, come with me!" he ordered and with a sigh Zmaj followed Severath inside the throne room. They were inside only with the Archon, his wife and a couple of guards.

"You summoned us, my lord." Severath asked as he contemplated asking the Archon would he actually torture the boy to torture Zmaj that way. What was he thinking!? Of course, he would!

"Yes!" the Archon said as he crashed in his chair. "I'll chose to ignore this incident as you know fully well what will happen if they continue." He explained before moving to the subject at hand. "You're getting me another kabal boy!" he said and Severath saw Branka walk in. he was confused as the incubi approached him and began stripping him of his gear and handing it to Branka. Of course he didn't resist because what use would that be?

"Pardon, my lord?" Severath asked.

"Your apology for existing is not accepted!" the Archon responded and despite himself Zmaj chuckled dryly. Severath resisted an egotistical urge to frown as he let the Archon continue. "Dress up!" the Archon ordered as Severath was now in his underpants and socks, being given… formal Eldar clothes? "T'vor, the Archon of Ot'rov kabal wants a meeting with you…" he said and smirked, as if congratulating himself as his wife held his hand.

"Why though?" Severath asked as he dressed himself.

"Human, I am jealous. I would tell you to talk to my wife about it as she has discerned the best future for us, but seeing as you are close to banging a couple of my children AND how you have already banged some of my nieces and nephews already, I'd rather not risk it." Came a swift response and Severath blushed as he had a face of a dog who realized he was in an awkward and shameful position, glancing over at Zmaj, who's helmet thankfully obscured his face. The space marine merely swung his head to the sides.

"My lord I-"Severath began but Archon cut him off.

"Fine Ill cut to the point." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket. He pulled out a small pearl like orb which was about the size of half of his palm. Something akin to a snow globe, which held a white mist inside it which occasionally crackled with white lightning as the storm spun the white mist in it. "T'vor wants to see you, 'the mon'keigh which changed the political landscape of Nis'pe and yada yada'." He waved his hand and in front of him a hologram flickered to life, allowing them to see Nis'petov dodir from above. "Now his cabal is in, if we are forced to picture our sub-realm in a 2D way, on the very south and on the very bottom. In millennia past it used to be our agricultural fields where we grew exotic plants, fruits and vegetables, where we housed animals and where the rivers converged…. Unfortunately it was also our waste disposal area, the waste being converted into useful things. Anyway since the fall of our great house our former wardens declared themselves independent and they basically turned the area into a large poisonous and noxious swamp." The Archon explained as Severath examined the landscape as best he could. "That is a short history lesson!" the Archon concluded as the map zoomed in on the location of the rival Archon's spire. "Now I can't just have my army march in his territory for a number of reasons. 1 is that the entire area is so poisonous and acidic that you can smell it from here. 2 it would lead to open conflict and we are exposed from the flank in the recently occupied central areas. 3 He could rally other Kabal's against me! So!" The Archon concluded, throwing Severath the globe thing. Severath caught it and examined it. "You will go there, present this 'gift' of mine to him and teleport out! Then we watch the fireworks! I trust you can blather and small talk your way to him." The Archon concluded. Zmaj looked with mild interest at this.

"What? No great battle plans this time? Why not use this with all your opponents then?" Severath asked curiously. The Archon narrowed his gaze.

"1 that cost me a small fucking fortune! 30 000 slaves, that is an entire transport worth and before you ask, it is USUALLY gotten for 10 times as much. Thankfully my wife knew where to get one really cheap." He said and he was about to continued but Severath intercepted him.

"What does it do though?" he asked and the Archon explained.

"Well, it 'is' a… collection of souls, essence harvested in the least brutal and torturous way. If mutilation and torture are alcohol, then that there is a powerful and tasty juice which psykers and Dark Eldar alike can use. Thankfully I don't let my Kabal's psychic potential to wither, but more on that later." The Archon said as he stepped closer to Severath. "You two!" he said nodding to Severath and Zmaj. "Look closely at the center! See that black spot?" he asked but Severath could see none, no matter how hard he tried.

"I see it. Right in the center." Zmaj spoke. Archon nodded.

"For the lack of a better scientific explanation, it is a collapsing black hole. I do not know how they are made. I am a ruler, not a scientist. Still, once triggered, by releasing the souls, you have some 5 seconds to port out. The souls will shock everyone as they escape and the hole will start eating everything after that for half a minute before collapsing in on itself, causing it to spit out all it had accumulated in the form of energy. As you can guess the result is devastating." The Archon gave a lecture before kissing his wife.

"Still, xeno. Severath is correct, cost aside why don't you use these things more often against your rivals?" Zmaj asked.

"Ahhh… well cost aside they are rare and hard to make and harder to procure. Still even if I had a bag full of them they would make targets for assassinations against me if I keep them close enough and ideal tools for a coup against me if I keep they away." The Archon continued. "And even besides that, if that thing detonated outside of this spire we would hardly feel a thing from the many shields and fields this place has. THAT'S why Severath has to do a… inside job" He explained. "NOW if you don't have any more questions!" Velarath continued as he was given a… small circular plate? "Bend over, bitch!" he said waving to Severath who looked at him in a confused manner.

"You can't be serious!" Severath protested as two incubi lazily flanked him, grabbing him as he bent over. He clenched his teeth as he saw that Zmaj was watching him with arms crossed.

"Yeah it's a teleportation amplifier!" The Archon said as he pulled his pants and underpants down. "It works on psychic power, so they won't detect it, but even if they do you can demand that they leave it in! If by some miracle they both find it and they demand that you remove it, abort the mission, and just refuse to enter." Velarath explained as he shoved the small button like object in Severath's anus. "You know what to do. Any questions?" Velarath asked. Severath looked at unmoving Zmaj, quietly wondering what he thought about all this. Still, there was one thing on Severath's mind and he knew how to approach it… after pulling his underpants and pants up.

"My lord. You have already been gracious enough to let my comrades leave and freely transverse your Kabal's space but… I'm afraid they still have to find a way to actually find a way back to imperial space proper. Should I succeed I would like for transports to be available to them to take them to where in the Imperial space they want to go…" he said, being VERY careful to express himself, this shocked Zmaj, Velarath rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm… there is some wisdom in those compassioned words of yours… truly your empathy will be your downfall… as will mine be of me possibly…" The Archon sighed. "But seriously now… your comrades are free… what is left of them anyway. The only reason why they haven't left yet is, frankly, because I want to motivate you to serve me." Archon was honest. Zmaj growled and Severath felt angry.

"But my Lord I-"Severath spoke but Velarath rose his hand.

"Still… I suppose that with my wife's divinations and your actions so far and with my knowledge of your character that you can be trusted…" The Archon rubbed his chin, pretending to think. "So speak fucking clearly Severath!" he ordered and after a few seconds of intense stare off Severath sighed.

"I want a void ship…" Severath spoke honestly and the Archon smirked. "But I take it you already knew that, if not by your wife's divination or your reading of my thoughts then by your social intelligence!" he praised the Archon.

"A void ship… hmmm… I know why you need it Severath… to find that lovely red haired Inquisitor woman of yours…" Archon spoke and Severath spared a glance at Zmaj whose damned unmoving helmet gave no reassuring face. "So I'll make you a deal!" he said clasping his hands, as if he was an eager child. "I will consult with my wife on how much more I need you, but rest assured…" he said with a step towards Severath. "I'll need you a lot mate…," he told him with a wide facial expression as he put a hand on Severath's shoulder. "Your part of the family now and I will be much closer to your anus than your Emperor ever will!" He teased.

"I honestly don't know is that a compliment or an insult. Should I be flattered or terrified?" Severath responded and the Archon laughed.

"Well in either case, welcome to the family, Severath!" he cheerfully said. "I'll give your comrades the ability to leave for ANY real space planet available for our craft to reach. Hell, as far as I care they can go to holy terra itself!" the Archon said without a hint of insult. Severath blinked. "All of them, if and when they want." Velarath gave him a moment to gather himself. "Now seriously, anything else you want?" he asked. "Because I make no promises on that ship."

"Well…" Severath said looking down with sadness. "I would personally ask Zmaj here to view my memories… If I am to die in this mission I want him returned safely to his chapter." He added and Zmaj immediately reacted, shifting in his position.

"What?" Zmaj asked, surprised.

"Alright." Archon nodded as Severath turned to Zmaj.

"Please Zmaj… you seem like a decent person… a better one the me… hell I've been here for so long that I don't even notice our fellow men suffer here… think of me what you will but please view my memories before you judge me. Hell, leave now if you want with my comrades… Ill commend all your services to the Emperor once I inevitably die, which will most likely be in this place." Severath said sadly, honestly and shamefully to Zmaj, who was confused. He would NEVER attempt to read the mind or see the memories of a heretic…. But Severath was strange, odd… a man who broke every single rule, but there was something about his heart that made Zmaj think he was the most loyal man he knew… either heresy had a very pretty face (and Severath was average at best in looks) or this poor man was misguided and needed aid. Still, out of honor and despite himself Zmaj decided to oblige, if for nothing more than for the courtesy that Severath showed him by 'saving' him.

"Alright… Ill review your memories, you have my word…" Zmaj calmly said as he contemplated what he would say to his chapter. "And I will wait for you… if you survive at least." He exhaled.

"Well… To cheer that loyal pussy of yours." Velarath said eagerly. "One of my sons is returning form a rather big raid to celebrate our victory; he brings tons of new slaves from the Tau space. Hell I will give you first picks if you succeed! I just know how you love to collect people of such wide variety and background! To top it off he is a navy expert, we can talk more about ships then! "Velarath concluded as he waved his hands and Incubi began silently guiding them out of the throne room. The Archon randomly chose to end the conversation at that point as the Incubi told Severath to part ways with Zmaj here as they were nearing the exit.

"Zmaj… please read my memories… Tell Sergej I'm sorry… find Tandema, tell her I'm sorry… you will understand." With a heavy heart Severath told Zmaj who still tried in vain to contemplate all of this.

"I'll consider it." Zmaj calmly responded as he was being led away back to the residential area.

'The dragon knows more then he lets on… while I myself personally wouldn't put too much trust in him, I think you should! He is a good man, a loyal one for a zealot and a berserker that are all space marines… you are lucky to have such a companion.' Severath heard a voice in his head. It was feminine… Archon's wife Tala'drel no doubt.

'Thank you for the advice… but I'm sorry… I have never felt this lonely before' Severath thought back with little effort.

'Shell I give you guides on dating Eldar women and where to find Eldar hookers near you?' she asked and he genuinely didn't know was she serious.

'…' he gave her the silent treatment.

'That thing in your ass, it allows me to communicate to you over long distances and zoom in at you, allowing our teleporters to get you back here through other dimensions. Their shields are attuned to normal teleporters, but they stupidly replaced the psy dampeners with additional regular shields, thinking no one will use the gift that all Eldar have!' she explained to him and he mumbled something as he was being led to the hangar bays. 'Lastly, I have talked to Alleria, I think with time she will see that what you did for her and her home is good…' she tried to encourage him as he was placed in a transport, the Eldar there mumbling something about the enemy Archon already being notified that he was on rout.

"Emperor… preserve me because I am unworthy…" Severath whispered as they took off.

* * *

The ride was quick… but more on the fact that no one was shooting on them and the fact that the vehicle went super-fast, than the fact that the two spires were close. They were some 500 kilometers away from each other, as were the main spires of Smrtnik and the former kabal of Levat. From idle small talk he learned that O'trov meant poison in Eldar… ha, funny and creative, Severath thought as he saw the vast noxious clouds of green mist bellow them which evaporated and went up. Good thing they weren't flammable because war against them would be as long as it took to strike a match. Still, Severath could see the poor scrubs on the bottom who survived in this cesspit and he thought that the ground around Smrtnik was bad! Archon wasn't kidding when he said they could smell it from their spire. Still, it soon became evident that these were once agricultural fields of flat terrain and withered plants. Good thing Nurgle didn't know about this place, Severath thought, or else he would make a new garden here.

"Approaching the target!" The pilot said as they saw the spire in the distance. To be honest, Severath didn't pay attention to the details as they were cleared for landing, thankfully landing far above the green mist bellow which engulfed almost everything. As soon as they landed, it was obvious that O'trov Kabalites were praising the Smrtnik pilots, were they ass kissing them or were they fearful that now Smrtnik was much stronger. No matter as soon as Severath stepped off of the craft, he nearly died.

"CAH! CAH! CHA!" Severath coughed irregularly as his face stiffened and his skin dried up, his eyes beginning to hold tears as the stench was unbearable! Still the pilots took off and O'trov Kabalites laughed as they practically dragged him inside where the air was at least livable. The bastards wore no masks at all!

"So this mon'keigh took out those Levati fucks!" One of them said as they basically carried him towards their intended place. Severath was able to walk as he noticed that the deeper they went in there were… pools of poison? The deeper they went the more frequent they were and deeper and more toxic… much like the league of loyalists that Inquisitorial acolytes now a days played. Soon enough they put him in front of a scanner. Oh NOW you bastards think of scanning me for any weapons of mass destruction. They scanned him no less than three times with what appeared to be 5 different scanners. Severath knew not how this tech functioned but he was glad that his anus wasn't prodded. Just then, an Eldar approached him to search him physically.

"Is this really necessary?" Severath asked as his clothes were rampaged. The xeno ignored him and said something to his comrades and they all laughed. "Why don't you check my pinkie toe? Maybe I'm hiding a cyclonic missile there." He added sarcastically. The head security guy gave something off a nod and uttered something that was clearly along the lines of 'he's clear' as they proceeded towards the throne room.

"Dear Emperor!" Severath failed to hold himself back. The whole throne was a one giant cesspool, quite literally! There was a podium, of sorts, that was circular in nature and there was a narrow path leading to it. The podium itself was surrounded by a deep trench or moat full of green substances which Severath doubted was… nice. From the podium itself slowly a staircase extended reaching up to what appeared to be a huge artificial stalactite in which was carved a throne which also held a few other seats for other important positions. Some 10 meters above the walls were circles upon circles of windows, seats, terraces and other platforms for the important Eldar to sit. Severath was admittedly mesmerized, if also sickened by the sight before him.

"Right… is the hour, at which this guest appears before us!" A voice was heard, echoing across the acoustic chamber as Severath walked to the podium, bowing and not looking up to the throne as the voice spoke. Let us just get this over with, Severath thought "A human… to defeat an Archon, to outwit one!" The voice continued and Severath rose his gaze. Now he began scanning the area proper. No incubi, but numerous trueborn's everywhere, two large one's guarding the stairs towards the throne, not to mention turrets and other probable defenses Severath did not see.

"My Lord!" Severath said politely, but loudly enough to be heard. "I was told you wish to commune with me!" he said as he focused his gaze on his target. A… old, frail bastard? Or was he so deep in his own poisons that he withered away? Either way, he was surrounded by numerous other old guys and a beautiful young looking Dark Eldar woman with green hair, his slave lover probably.

"Ha!" one of the other old pricks said. Severath honestly couldn't discern a lot about them at this distance, but since Archon Velarath didn't decide to integrate them peacefully… why bother? "The insolence in this one is intolerable!" the old ass said. Severath honestly didn't know why the Archon wanted to talk with him but oh well, it would be his undoing. "Who are you human!? To humiliate the glorious Eldar race! Archon of Levat might have been our enemy as well, but who are you to kill him!" he said and appealed to the sense of unity to the other trueborn nobles or the equivalent here, they all hissed and nodded, agreeing with him. Severath smirked, this was his chance.

"My Lord!" he said loudly, before lowering his tone that now he had their attention. "Forgive me! Your advisor is right! I should have presented the present of Archon Velarath immediately!" He said as he slowly reached for his pocket, clenching his ass and praying to the god Emperor. Immediately the trueborn took to their weapons and aimed at him and the sound of cocking and powering up was heard.

"YOU DARE BRING A WEAPON TO-!" the bastard advisor boomed and Severath exhaled as he thought his luck had run out, but the bastard was cut off by the hot woman with green hair intervened.

"Oh chill the fuck out!" she said, waving her hands as everyone gasped. She casually walked down the stairs as everyone watched her, their gazes fixated on her beautiful form. A guard approached Severath as the girl took her time getting to him. She began searching Severath but she shushed him. "Let him go! I'll inquire!" she ordered as she approached him. She was gorgeous! If poison and beauty were ever fused into one this girl would be the result!

"It's in my left pocket… m'lady." He gently said and she clearly resisted a smirk as she put her elegant long fingers in, pulling the orb out. Severath, as usual, felt the need to spare her and save her. Still she gasped as she saw his 'gift' and he silently prayed to the god emperor she would not keep it and instead give it to the bastard.

"Dad look! Look at what this mon'keigh has brought us!" She proclaimed, almost giggling as everyone gasped, including Severath! How could this beautiful thing be a product of that old fart? True he was too far away for a proper look and maybe he was handsome in his youth? Severath exhaled as she gave the orb to one of the guards to carry it to her father. How the Eldar 'ate' or 'feed' from it he had no idea at all nor did he care.

"So the mon'keigh has brought us a gift! I see no-!" the advisor continued his tirade as Severath focused his thoughts.

'Tala'drel, please! Can you hear me!?' Severath thought in panic.

'Yes, speak quickly!' she whispered as he felt his ass vibrate. Severath saw the guard give the Archon the orb, after it passed the inspection.

'I'll hug the girl next to me, activate the thing and teleport us both to you!' he said.

'Are you crazy!?' Tala'drel boomed.

"So… Severath? Ever thought about defecting to us?" the Archon's daughter asked, but Severath ignored her at first.

'DO IT!' Severath boomed in his mind as he saw with the corner of his eye, that the orb began to flicker. He jumped at the Archon's daughter, surprising her and falling over as everyone began to gasp, closing his eyes as he felt a wave of light. Please let this work!

"WHAT THE!" The daughter protested as they found themselves on the floor of a metallic object. They were on a teleportation pod? Severath saw that the teleporter operators worked away at their keyboards. Once more Severath didn't understand the arcane xeno tech but saw a confused Tala'drel, her head covered in machinery as she most likely served as a scanner to pin point at him and penetrated the anti-teleportation shields of the O'trov spire.

"Teleport them to my husband! Now!" Tala'drel boomed before either Severath or the girl to get their wits together, once more disintegrating as they found themselves at the floor of the throne room. Severath didn't know how long it took for the teleportation to work as the guards were ready for them, picking them up and putting the daughter under guard.

"What is the meaning of this?" the woman boomed. "I demand to- oh gods!" she yelped as Severath felt his heart pound nearly out of his chest. He turned his gaze and saw that the Archon was watching the screen on which was the spire of O'trov kabal, a dozen or so of its floors on fire but thankfully it didn't collapse as Severath thought that the Archon wanted to capture it intact, and that he did. "No…" the woman whispered. Severath sat down, the adrenaline slowly loosening its grip on him. The woman was now crying. "Father…" she added.

"Zellenella, I presume…" Archon Velarath calmly spoke, his hands behind his back as he watched the screen, the vehicles of Smrtnik closing in on the spire, carrying troops to assert order. "I'm sorry… but my wife saw no future possible for you father to join me…" he calmly said but Severath sensed no emotion in his voice. "Blame not Severath for what he did… for he did save your life, you were supposed to burn as well, not that that was my wish." He said as the woman's tears were numerous. Severath felt awkward and he slowly exited the throne room, his heart still beating like crazy.

"I need a holiday…" Severath said to himself as he left the throne room. Surprisingly he was greeted by the nobles who… applauded him. Sergej was there and he approached him.

"Lord Zmaj told me everything… we need to talk more." Sergej whispered as Severath felt that this was too much to process at once.

"YOU! YOU MONESTER! YOU FIEND!" he suddenly heard as Zellenella stormed out of the throne room, waving her fists around and punching him. He offered no resistance… he deserved it. "You killed father! You killed my entire family!" she cursed him as numerous hits landed and he didn't fight back, only backing himself as his body and face bore the brunt of the assault. Sergej only took a few good steps back.

"Ah!" Severath yelped as he felt he was kicked in the balls from behind before Zellenella kneed him in the balls and he went to his knees.

"THAT WAS FOR MY FRIEND!" Alleria boomed, kicking him along with Zellenella. "For my friends you killed!" she boomed as the two women assaulted him, kicking him as he suddenly felt a new kick to his face. He instinctively moved to protect his face but the new assailant kicked him in the abdomen, aiming for the kidney.

"THAT WAS FOR MY FIANCE! FOR MY BELOVED!" Eladril said as kicked him as well, the three women dog pilling on Severath with a swarm of kicks and punches. "FOR MY LIFE WHICH YOU RUINED AND FOR THE HUMILIATION AND PAIN YOU CAUSED ME!" Eladril boomed as she and two other women kicked him.

"But I thought you all liked pain and humiliation!" Severath defended himself as he turtled up, feeling their kicks on his body as the three women assaulted him. Eladril, Alleria and Zellenella all shouted and yelled in fury at his comment and renewed their assault with even greater vigor.

"Emperor preserve me… for I am unworthy indeed…" thought and uttered Severath


	48. Chapter 48

**BigBoss0694x- Dis!**

 **ShinRa13- Indeed they will be!**

 **SirpinPa- will he will.. eventually**

 **Nasgrill- glad you got the pony reference xD, and yes , Alfabusa for life! As for the Tau, wait no longer!**

 **SpecH82- Thanks!**

"When you finally, TRULY, die, may I have your corpse glassified and put as a statue in the middle of the den?" Orathain asked as Severath regained consciousness, his face and body blue with spots and bruises as Orathain handed him an ice pack. Severath moaned, quietly wondering how come none of his ribs were broken.

"You can bring me back from the dead but you can't heal simple bruises…" Severath bitterly responded and Orathain rolled his eyes as he all but forced, nonverbally, Severath to stand up.

"Oh shush! Of course I can heal you, but Eladril forbade me! I am not the one to cross her too much. You will live!" the alien responded as he led the human out. Severath felt that his face was swollen but even he admitted that Orathain had done more than enough for him. He exited the den to be greeted by Sergej who had his hands crossed, but even the grumpy Sergeant couldn't help but smirk.

"Before any of us starts making puns I must say that I was wrong about you." Sergej spoke. Severath was quick to respond.

"If you are referring to us leaving this god Emperor awful place then I'll repeat myself. After I took out the first kabal we were free… now they will just supply the transport." Severath said bitterly but Sergej's smirk only grew.

"The Archon told us we could leave as soon as one of the ships that docked was heading out!" Sergej said and it was clear that he couldn't keep his happiness. "We can be back in the Aquilaris system within days!" he cheerfully said but Severath looked at him sadly. After a few moments Sergej's smile was gone and was slowly replaced with a frown. "You can't SERIOUSLY be considering staying here?" he protested and with a sigh Severath explained himself.

"Sergej… I don't know about the rest but let's look at us. If we return to Aquilaris in a xeno void ship we would be declared heretics. Even if we somehow get smuggled in at best we would be deserters and EVEN IF we come forth with our story and they somehow believe us and/or mind read us, they will execute us. Even if they by some miracle don't consider us heretical they wouldn't want to allow anyone to know what we lived through…" Severath said and Sergej stroked his chin opening his mouth but Severath continued. "The best thing you can hope for is a mind wipe and that after that they put you in your old position and rank… but all our friends are dead and while I can't speak for your family or the cover story they make I can say that the chances are slim… I am no longer an acolyte… and you are just a PDF member… I'm afraid that they won't be bothered to grant us that privilege." Severath elaborated and Sergej retorted.

"Surely they will see us for the loyal servants of the Emperor that we are!" he said but his voice betrayed his suspicion. "I know it sounds naïve, but we must believe in SOMETHING! I personally want to go back to my home planet but…. You maybe right, it's not worth the risk… still we must try something." He protested.

"And what of 138 and the rest?" Severath asked. "She is a penal trooper… convince me they will be as lenient to her as they are to us… and before you say anything about loyalty, you spent more time with her than I did… you tell me is she worthy of summary execution…" Severath poured salt in the wounds and Sergej frowned. "Still… I am sorry my friend… I have a higher purpose to follow…," he added, placed a hand on Sergej's shoulder. The sergeant sighed.

"To lick the boots of your xeno overlord?" he asked sarcastically and Severath chuckled.

"No… To find my mistress…" Severath explained and upon seeing Sergej's risen eyebrow he elaborated. "My HUMAN mistress… I'm not… too much… into that stuff... but anyway! My Inquisitor needs me!" Severath said with a blush.

"Yeah I can see that." Sergej mocked. "Mind wiped you years ago and send your ass to us!" he took a breath as he contemplated the words he would speak next. "Regardless… why stay here if you want to find her?" he asked.

"Simple!" Severath was quick to respond. "For all their treachery these Eldar are the fastest way… the witch seer can see the future and the past as far as my memory goes… she can help me locate her… and NO I cannot do that in the Imperial space, they wouldn't let a lowly guardsman to get such information." Severath shifted the ice bag, still holding it to his swollen head. Sergej contemplated this and nodded.

"I see…" he responded.

"Now come!" Severath said waving his hand. "Let's see what quarry the Eldar brought!" he said eagerly and quickly added. "They were hunting Tau so the more the caught the better for the Imperium!" he explained and Sergej's smirk was once more on his face.

"Xenos fighting Xenos! What has the galaxy come to!" he jokingly said as the two proceeded down the dark, menacing and glooming spiked hallways.

* * *

"Jel'rock, what's up with all the cheering?" Severath asked as he and Sergej found their way to Severath's xeno squad. They were on one of the more elegant balconies, looking at the lesser spires and the bridges that connected them, the surface invisible due to the thick cloud of… something. Thankfully getting directions was becoming easier as his face was more and more well known. Jel'rock either knew he was coming or was too preoccupied as he didn't turn his face to greet his Sybarite.

"Severath!" He said cheerfully as the human leaned against the fence. "You're just in time!" he proclaimed as everyone watched the ships above. By the Emperor… they were beautiful… if anything there was no denying that! Still, the Eldar corsair vessels and their Dark Eldar equivalents (or at least Severath assumed that much, though it was possible that they were one and the same) all hovered as people from all balconies cheered at their returning fleet and it was obvious.

"No way…" Severath uttered as he saw their quarry. "A custodian class battleship!" he declared as he saw the captured Tau fleet, each ship being towed. The battleship was the biggest prize but half a dozen other cruisers and about 2 dozen escorts. Severath's eyes went wide but besides the tau vessels there were other non Tau ships… mostly likely those of allied races. But the really shocking thing was- "God Emperor preserve us!" Severath uttered as he saw no less than 3 tyranid hive ships! Each and every one was longer, taller and thicker than the Tau battleship. Still what was the most frightening thing was the fact that all the ships that were captured were… intact. Almost spotless, dare Severath say.

"By the throne!" Sergej uttered at the sight.

"And now, maggots and dick suckers! Scum and mon'keigh alike! We present to you the biggest gift of our benevolent Archon Velarath and his great house of Smrtnik! The ships? No! The slaves? NEY! But the ability to breath your own air!" a voice boomed all across the kabal territory and echoed everywhere as Severath and the rest stared at one of the many large screens which showed the backside of the O'trov spire, the spire itself being miraculously fixed by now.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severath casually asked but Jel'rock shrugged. Damn it! Where was a true born who knew some history when Severath needed him! Suddenly Severath noticed the sewage drains and two MASSIVE fans that led from the satellite realm straight to the barrier that separated the webway and the warp. Then it hit him! Suddenly, as if for the first time in ages if not millennia, the fans slowly started moving, picking up speed as the sewage was dumped out of the side pipes rapidly, going straight passed the barrier somehow. The fans began rotating with amazing speed and the green mist along with the poison was being pushed out into the warp and EVERYONE CHEERED!... Then it hit them. The wind picked up, rather quickly gaining speed as everyone on the balcony held the elegant fence a bit firmer, the clouds bellow moving away rapidly towards the pulling factor. Still, everyone cheered and Severath smirked. They maybe vile treacherous xenos… to put it mildly… but he was glad he was able to improve life for the everyday man.

"LOOK OUT!" Jel'rock shouted as Severath snapped out of it, seeing that Jel'rock saw something out of the corner of his eye, or heard something, as he jumped on him. Severath responded professionally with his honed instincts and ducked as Jel'rock's hands covered his head pushing it down.

"Ugh!" a yelp was heard as Severath felt something against his backside… before feeling a tear and a sharp scratching pain across his back. "AGHHHHhhhhh" was heard as Severath saw Sergej toss the assailant over Severath and across the fence, the Dark Eldar's face contorted with fear and adrenaline as its hand still gripped the knife it used to injure Severath. Severath bit his teeth and looked down at the falling form of the assassin as he wished he was back in his gear… He turned around to face Sergej who was still scanning the area for the next possible assailant. Just another day in Commoragh…

"Thanks…" Severath uttered and Sergej nodded with a slight smirk as they let adrenaline slowly wear off, looking once more at the ships. They were close now and Severath could see that there was something… off about the captured ships. Although his eyes could not see it, he could sense a glow emit from them as if it… a hue perhaps? He shrugged it off as he and his comrades proceeded towards the courtyard, deciding whether to go to the docks proper to greet the slaves or to the courtyard to see the Archon. He was stopped in his tracks by his intuition.

"Do all Astartes love to hover in the shadows? I thought it was just the raven guard." Severath and everyone stopped. There was a moment of confusion as Zmaj stepped out of the shadows.

"You either have a good eye, ear, or a good intuition… Severath Stormspire…" Zmaj spoke and everyone looked at each other as they grouped around Severath. "A moment… in private?" he asked and Severath nodded as everyone slowly backed away waiting for him to have his moment.

"I succeeded Zmaj… soon we will be free… you know the deal." Severath said, turning to face him proper, raising his gaze. "I trust you honored my wish…" he calmly asked.

"…" a sound came from Zmaj's helmet, betraying the fact that he was thinking. "… you may be a weak man spiritually Severath… heretical perhaps… but you're not a coward." He answered. "While your actions are far from honorable… I must agree with you… despite myself… I too would want brother Steven dead…" he said and Severath nodded.

"I see…" he said, feeling immense relief.

"I'm not sure about this… future that I now call present… but in my time the white hounds purged mutants as well… you can imagine how that fared with me and my kind." Zmaj added. There was a moment of silence. "I am fully aware of the deal you made with the Archon, Severath… and I do owe you for 'freeing' me…" Zmaj taunted, but spoke honestly. "So Ill join you in your quest… as long as it is beneficial to the Imperium." Zmaj said, offering his chainsword. Severath smiled happily.

"I thank you, Zmaj Ala of the black dragons!" Severath bowed his head. "It is my hope that we will sail away as soon as possible!" Severath said and after a few trivialities Zmaj returned to their housing area. He was offered to go with them to watch the captives and the parade. Still, he refused to watch this act of xenos killing xenos, saying, "It is good… but I believe I'm above that."

* * *

"Shit…" Severath said as they walked through the preparing courtyard as they stumbled across Eladril. The bitch had a HUGE grin on her face.

"You look way better like that!" she commented. She approached and touched his swollen face. He refused to wince. "You know, that felt really good! I feel much better now." She added. Sergej stepped back once more.

"And your father's kabal looks better on a map with his new conquests… thanks to me, unlike some Eldar princess who didn't do anything-"he said but before he could finish properly she shut his mouth. She looked sternly at him, controlling her anger.

"Ahhh…" she exhaled. "Your right…" she admitted with a face of resignation. "I'm pretty worthless aren't I?" she asked and he was confused with her confession. "I must start working on that!" she declared pushing his face away. "Why are you here, Severath?" she asked. She actually remembered his name? That is an improvement!

"Well…" Severath began. "Your father, in the most traditional Eldar manner, promised me slaves as a reward for accomplishing my task!" he played the game. She actually smiled… and laughed. He smirked; she was pretty when she didn't look like she just smelled a really bad fart. "Funny, I know." He added.

"And what will you ask for?" Eladril asked him. "A cadre of warriors?" she asked and he was surprised at her knowledge of the tau. "Some of the allied races?" she continued.

"Perhaps… but mostly I think about asking for the commander and his or her bodyguards." He admitted and her wide eyes betrayed her shock. Still, she laughed.

"Well know that my family will keep the ethereal for ourselves! We will eat his still beating, living heart!" she proclaimed proudly and Sergej frowned while the rest of the Eldar admired the princess and her family.

"I don't want the ethereal, you can keep him, I want the fire caste commander and his bodyguards… perhaps add to that the air caste admiral or captain, the rest is yours." He said and Sergej was shocked, but he stood silent.

"Huh…" she rose her nose. "No matter! The rest of you may enjoy the spectacle from here, Severath, scumbag dearest, do follow me!" she ordered, turning around. Not looking back Severath followed her into the main throne room, which was surprisingly open to the public… well, to Archon's immediate family. Wife, children, siblings, nieces, nephews and cousins were here and Severath stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Yu-hu!" Anelyn waved, her scaly wing marking her presence as Severath waved back. Orathian, Ker, Kujica, Seskare… everyone was here. Archon sat on his throne with his wife besides him.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" the Archon teased and Eladril cringed, flinching and clinching. To have someone lower than herself say that to her face was bad enough, but her own father! A person whom she loved very much. Still, it was just harmless teasing… she reassured herself. Severath refused to comment. Damn it! His outfit is messy! Funny that he should be worried about that.

"Eladril… may I go change into my combat gear?" he asked politely. Her eyes went wide with fury.

"Oh you imbecile!" she insulted. "Where is your caretaker?!" she asked. Did she refer to Branka? He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "No matter!" she said waving for a human girl. "Get this one's caretaker to get all his usual gear here!" she ordered and the meek girl bowed and was on her way. "Your unbelievable sometimes." She insulted as she found her seat and he sat next to her.

"Excuse me for not knowing all the miniscule details about Eldar etiquette." He responded. "I learned a lot in the Inquisition about the Eldar but… I must say that I still need a good personal tutor." He concluded and with a frowned face, she responded.

"Agreed." She said coldly. "Anyway! Your memories and… your activity here is fun… if you were only civilized…" she added sadly and looked down, sadness written on her face. Was she… daydreaming? It was adorable.

"Well we can try and fix that!" he declared. She blinked at him.

"How?" she asked, genuinely curious. With a smile he got up.

"Orathian!" he called out and got the man's attention. "Can you please give me some pointy ears? I'm sure it won't take too long to trim them a bit!" he said cheerfully and the entire room exploded with laughter. He wasn't too bad at this. Still Eladril was furious as he laughed his ass off.

"THE EARS ARE NOT THE ONLY DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A HUMAN AND AN ELDAR, APE!" she boomed as Branka arrived. Damn, she was fast! Handing him his gear, all of it no less! She was strong… Severath uttered his thanks clumsily as he moved to the side to undress. Giving her his old clothes, he took a few minutes to don his armor and gear on. With a bow she returned his old clothes to his living quarters. Severath was up and outfitted as he returned to the table, but he saw a rather handsome, young looking Eldar enter the throne room. He was tall and even more attractive than the regular Eldar. He had jet-black hair like his father but he had two frontal curls, which went up for a few inches before falling down elegantly, making a V shaped as they went up and an M as they fell down. Next to him was a raven haired Eldar woman, also beautiful but clearly not related even to Severath's eyes. A first mate perhaps. Upon scanning the room for a few seconds the Eldar saw Severath and smirked as he approached him.

"Everyone! My son Sid'maral! The Lord of our navies and the Eldar we have to thank for this banquet!" The Archon boomed in Eldar and everyone applauded as Sid'maral bowed with a smile. Severath's translator was good when the Eldar spoke slowly! The corsair prince, as Severath dubbed him, wasted no time approaching him, forgoing boasting about his success.

"Ahh… Severath I presume?" He asked extending his hand. Surprised Severath took it and shook firmly, like a soldier. "I heard lots of stories of how you helped expand our great house and kabal! I must say you surprise me pleasantly, for a mon'keigh of course!" he added

"You honor me, sir." Severath responded. "While it wasn't a… gentle journey I am glad to be of help." He answered generically. "May I inquire as to how did you acquire so many ships without but scratching them?" He asked, genuinely curious. The Eldar smirked and turned to speak to everyone, in Eldar, as Severath's micro bead translator went to work.

"Everyone! It has taken months but the future seeing ability of my noble mother had paid off!" he spoke and everyone's gaze was upon him. "The Tau had indeed sent a very large fleet to the planet called Rayamele! Foolishly hoping to outflank the Imperium by setting a colony there! As some of the… wiser of you might recall, long ago there was a Necron tomb there." He spoke and everyone gasped. He allowed them a moment of rest.

"What happened next?" Anelyn asked, full of anticipation.

"Well… the Necrons were long gone! A victim of nature and time! But our wise ancients were smart enough to install a trap! Anyone foolish enough to try and wake up the necrontyr would spring It when their fleet reaches the planet! My crew and I have managed to disable the trap and divert a splinter fleet of tyranids to the location, making sure they arrive a few days after the tau fleet. The two sides foolishly began to engage in combat above the world as we activated the trap, their fleets frozen in time!" he continued and everyone gasped, applauding him and he reveled in the applause before continuing. "It will be but a small task for our engineers to unfreeze our quarry… after their ships are anchored and their weapons disabled of course." He added with a twisted smile.

"Bravo my son!" the Archon got up from his chair and applauded. "Now, some of you may call me over eager but I have had the Tau battleship anchored. We will be having our Ethereal in mere minutes, so I propose that you prepare the seasoning!" he added and everyone cheered. "That reminds me!" he added after seeing Severath. He began speaking in Gothic for everyone to understand. "Severath! Your actions have contributed to this kabal greatly! As part of your reward I promised you slaves." He said and everyone nodded a bit. Sure, he was human but giving him some tau slaves wouldn't hurt, after all, besides the ethereal, their souls were dim, small and plain.

"Thank you, my lord. If I may, I would just chose the fire caste commander, her bodyguards and If possible the admiral of their ship, along with the gear they carry." He spoke and everyone was shocked. Shit… did he bite off more than he could chew? A LOT of people complained but someone approached the Archon and whispered something into his ear.

"CAN IT!" The Archon boomed and silence insured. "I am informed that they don't have an admiral or a captain on their battleship, why I do not know. But the Commander and his bodyguards are yours Severath." He said with a smirk and everyone toned down, deciding not to ruin this family dinner. "In fact, you are free to go and meet them right now!" he added and a surprised Severath, knowing when to accept a good offer, gave his sincerest thanks and retreated, Eladril sadly looking after him. One of the Incubi was kind enough to escort him halfway to his living quarters where he met up with the others.

"What is this?" Severath said as he regretted his stupid wish making once more. A dozen of grotesques hauling three XV8 crisis battle suits, which while only longer than an average Eldar, weighed dozens and dozens time more while others carried the regular arms and armor. Still, that's not what annoyed him. What annoyed him was the circuits in front of him! Clad in regular tau military uniforms and under heavy guard were a female Tau commander and the only tau of the group. A black haired and BEAUTIFUL human woman, a… bear like alien and no less than five Tarelians. Putting on his helmet, as he knew full well the wrath that a scorned woman can bring, witnessing it only a few hours ago, he approached the crew.

"I know of your misbegotten kind." The Tau woman spoke first, having red hair and looking rather young. Severath had studied about Tau but had never met one. "You are nothing like the noble Eldar of the planet and of void ships! You are raiders, pirates and-"he decided to stop her there by taking off his helmet. Couldn't she tell he was human by his posture like the Eldar could? "Oh…" she said as she saw his bruised face.

"Human, Eldar, Tau… now we only need to walk into a bar." He said as the perplexed tau commander stared at him. "In the shortest way I can put it, I'll answer any of your questions and explain the situation for you… IF you don't punch me or do anything like that…," he explained, angry for reasons he himself didn't understand.

"Why would I punch you? You didn't do anything to me so far!" The commander held her arms crossed. "Do you consider me a savage?" she asked.

"No!" he was quick to reply. "I am just afraid of scorned, pissed off women." He said honestly and the hot woman next to the Tau spoke.

"Misogynist…" she uttered angrily at him. He stepped towards her.

"A WOMAN DID THIS TO ME!" he protested pointing to his face. "Women actually…" he corrected himself. The commander was quick to interfere.

"Now now Dianne, we must learn from the wisdom of the water caste, let's try and talk about this, we will gain nothing by wasting our lives fighting in such a situation." She explained. Well at least she wasn't on her period. "Tell me, human, what is this place, and why are we here?" she asked. Severath sighed.

"I'm afraid you already know…" he responded sadly. "This is Commoragh… a dark city spanning farther and longer than a solar system as far as I know… it is in an entirely other dimension than our own… you are here because these fallen Eldar want to feast on your souls… by torture, mutilation and worse things." He said and the crew managed to restrain themselves from acting. The fire caste commander clenched her fist.

"And why are you telling us all of this?" she asked, fury in her voice as she restrained herself.

"Because I was, either by luck or fate, able to secure favor with the leader of these fallen Eldar… as a reward for a mission, I requested that you and your bodyguards serve me. Don't worry though, you are not my slaves and I will not treat you as such. You are free and I will provide housing for you. You will be my guests same as I'm the guest of this house or kabal." He added.

"And what of my men?" the tau asked, fury in her voice evident.

"I'm sorry…" he responded after a long pause, having nothing better to respond. She approached him and the incubi moved to his defense but with a wave of the hand Severath halted him.

"WHAT OF MY MEN!" she asked once more punching him in the chest. Funny, if this is all her strength then it is no wonder tau suck in melee.

"You know-"he began but she changed her question.

"WHAT OF THE NOBLE ANU'SHU?" She suddenly boomed, looking up at him and his eyes narrowed.

"The ethereal?" he asked and she nodded fervently.

"Yes…" she uttered, holding onto his chest plate awkwardly. He looked at her sadly.

"You DON'T want to know…" he told her and she fell to her knees.

"No…" she cried. "Tell me… I must know… please tell me." She begged.

"You do not want to know." He told her again, bending down to comfort her. He remembered reading somewhere that the ethereals were controlling the rest through pheromones or telepathy, he couldn't recall exactly but he comforted her none the less.

"Your right… I should be presentable…" she said in a state of delusion.

"I'm Severath, what's your name?" he asked gently. For once he felt he was bonding with someone who was going through the same shit he went.

"Shas'O'Tau'Shas'ka'Serra…" She responded and Severath regretted asking her. "Shas'O'Shas'ka'serra for short." WELL THAT HELPED THINGS, DIDN'T IT? Still he nodded. Why was this name familiar to him?

"Tell me… what your name means in gothic?" he asked politely. Then it hit him. Still she was quicker.

"I'm Commander Shadowstar…," she explained as she wiped tears away from her face.

"Wait… couldn't you possibly be the legendary commander Shadowsun?" he asked, shocked as the memory hit him. She stared at him blankly.

"No…" she responded. "I'm one of her many children… but I'm sure that I'm the biggest failure…" she answered. Wait… Shadowsun had children? Didn't Tau live for approximately half an average human lifespan? Deciding against doing the math Severath nodded. He turned to the rest.

"Human Tau and Tarelians I know those species… but which are you?" Severath asked the bear shaped alien. He looked like a hybrid of a bear and a human. Rather cheerfully it responded.

"I'm a Nicassar! We are renowned for our psychic potential!" he cheerfully said and Severath blinked.

"PSYKER!" one guard said and aimed his rifle.

"We are in a kabal who's CHILL with psychic abilities idiot!" the incubi said and the guard felt retarded, backing away.

"EY human! We perfectly love your cross species romance hits but can you get a fucking move on, our arms are falling asleep!" One of the grotesques said. Severath assumed they were mindless and blushing, he nodded as they proceeded towards his living quarters.

"And what about you, why did you turn your back on the Imperium and join the Tau." Severath asked the beautiful black haired woman. She gave him a narrow eyed gazed as she answered his question.

"I'm Dianne von Grisben… a very highly placed Imperial noble… or I was once, before I realized what a cesspit and rotting edifice the Imperium is!" She angrily told him. Well, this is going to end well, is it not.

"Injustice of some sort I presume?" he asked.

"Ha, you want the full story?" she counter asked, almost tauntingly.

"Sure, lay it on me." He said in an open manner.

"Had a loving childhood, brother and a sister. Brother turned out to be a psyker; the black ships took him despite our best efforts. Through our contacts we managed to find the horrid conditions he endured!" She explained and he knew easily how to counter this but still he let her continue. "That didn't shock us, as we knew how things were… still what pissed us off is the fact that they told us via astropathic message a couple of years later that he was a trained biomancer… but through some of our contacts we were told that he was used as fuel for some arcane device on Terra… without going into detail about the authenticity of the said report, it drove me and my sister apart… She became a judge and an arbitrator, the event only strengthening her belief in the Imperium… for me… well" she said and stopped, pulling her clothing up, revealing two sets of 3 claw marks across her muscled abdomen. Severath realized what they were.

"Eversor claw marks…" he said in honest shock. "You must have survived through hell!" he declared. She smiled, chuckling.

"I was only 16… on a party… and innocent of any crime besides holding contempt for the Imperium and the cruel fate… still I'm not that special that I myself was targeted…. The Inquisition or whoever decided that our hive world was corrupt enough to execute the entire nobility…" she said and Severath knew the all familiar tale, but how did she survive.

"I feel ya… I have lived through similar experiences, but do continue." He told her and she exhaled.

"A monster was dropped in the middle of the party… I didn't know what it was… only that it started killing people… I was pinned with shock against the wall, only my engraved adamantine dining knife in hand as it approached me in a frenzy…" wait, she took the assassin on? "I called out 'Fuck you Emperor for abandoning us!' as I felt its claws in me…. Then I opened my eyes… the powers that fought against the unholy, wretched Emperor, may he rot forever, heeded me! The being had impaled itself on my knife, going straight through its armored eye socket!" she declared. He stopped. No way!

"You…" he began but saw the determination and spite in her eyes… there was no way she was telling a lie… it was true and Severath felt it in his gut. "How did you survive the neurotoxins?" he asked.

"Eheheh… it was very close…. However, being rich I could afford the antidote, nearly died indeed, and was in a coma… Still. He didn't kill enough nobility… we immediately seceded from the Imperium and when the Inquisition came knocking… we made them bleed for every inch of ground we gave. They pushed a company of space marines on us, but pulled back less than half of that… I allowed my sister, still loyal to the Imperium after it almost killed us, to get off the planet… the Inquisition, logically wouldn't help me, I foiled their plan." She said as they fell behind the rest. He was mesmerized and captured by her words.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"They made the mistake of pissing the people off who were now against the Imperium… so they opted to bomb us into submission… but once they saw that it was either exterminatus's or nothing they ruined the upper hive, rebuilt it and put now, loyal nobility in place, sealing the rest of the hive off and making it starve… later I heard they slowly established control through the new nobility…. Honestly I'm glad they didn't destroy the planet… even if it would be the biggest defiance and middle finger we could have given to the shitty Imperium… they should have destroyed us… so they wouldn't steal our resources." She said with huge amount of anger in her voice.

"How did you escape?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"My sister…" she spoke, anger gone and replaced with sadness. "While a fervent loyalist… she didn't forget our friendship, I helped her escape and she helped me… but where could I go? Certainly not the Imperium… so I went to the Tau… I'm a rather good fighter for a woman I dare say." She said as her eyes were tearful. She turned away so he couldn't see and continued to walk. Severath sighed as they walked side by side. "What about you?" she asked.

"Schola progenium, storm trooper, inquisitorial acolyte, did a lot of stuff, got mind wiped, lived normally, got kidnapped by dark Eldar, kicked ass and got their respect and now I'm here." He said and she snapped turning to face him in shock. "Without any added flavor, that's pretty much it." He jokingly added. She frowned and became angry. Acting quickly before getting another beating. "Don't worry, I'm a radical, I have killed a loyal space marine chapter master and a puritan inquisitor." He told her and she blink as they caught up. "Ah we are here!" he said as he walked in front of the procession.

"What?" Zmaj asked, being the only one in the housing area now and going out of his room to see what's going on.

"Zmaj, please be a mate and lend a hand or a claw in hauling these things!" Severath cheerfully said as he pointed to the three battle suits. Zmaj examined the group for a moment before returning to his room.

"I'm going to sleep whatever xeno toxic I have injected off…," he said but Severath stopped him.

"Be serious Zmaj! We have new guests!" Severath said and Zmaj snapped at him.

"GUESTS?" Zmaj asked him as the Eldar sat the weapons, armor and battle suits down. "That's how you call them now! Eldar I can understand, we are in their lair, but HOW did you get these additional xenos? Just because we are in a… extraordinary situation doesn't mean you can go out committing heresy like this!" He declared.

"A harbinger of death!" Shadowstar gasped as she saw Zmaj. "Taller and bigger than any I have seen." Dianne remained unflinching as she examined Zmaj.

"You look… peculiar… are you a loyalist or a traitor?" She asked Zmaj. Zmaj saw her and Severath was thankful that Zmaj's helmet hid his face.

"I am a loyalist… you traitor!" he declared.

Well… this will be fun, wont it?

"One last thing!" A trueborn Eldar walked in and everyone's gaze shifted towards him. He looked at Severath. "I'm Derath'ila's squire, I admire you Severath and your comrades!" he said with a bow. What now? "Derath'ila said I should give this honor blade to the fire caste commander. That would be you I presume?" He asked and offered the beautiful blade to Shadowstar. Her eyes teared up.

"Anu'shu…" she uttered.


	49. Chapter 49

**ShinRa13- well she isnt too stable either xD so there is that. She is strong enough not to fall apart thought.**

 **Silver Crow- Thanks for the compliments my man :D . As for Lelith she MIGHT show up, but take an interest in Severath? Not Im afraid x'D, she is far above his league.**

 **SirPihna- Indeed she is and indeed he did! One of these days he might consider going gay to avoid all of them... x'D**

 **Karagan3033- Indeed he does, but what he will do with it remains to be seen.**

 **Nasgril- sorry about the consistency :'( but I do have my reasons. As for the Kitten character, we can give them a Cat (which they name) O if you know what I mean x'D**

 **Heillen Mavis- Aw xD**

 **Kenshin327- And a happy new year to you! :D As for Severath, dont worry, one does not get used to Commoragh so easily x'D. Thats why hes going on a vacation. Also, your welcome**

 **Sonic- Thanks Im glad you did!**

 **Fleece Johnson- Ha the jokes on you as I bet by this time you thought I had dropped the story x'D. But yeah... I feel the burn of college as well my friend! The tau wont be an oversexualized pin up model thats for sure and I am aware of the canonical portrayal of the Tau. I am always for cannon where one can follow it (and where cannon makes sense since there are often times where it does not). As for the hooves they dont bother me at all, but Im much more a foot man myself (as you will find out int this chapter). As for MLP itself, it was partly me throwing it for sh!ts and giggles and partly me throwing it to troll those grimderp fanboys to whom grimdark is everything. Also im glad you still with us.**

 **ShadowSoldiers- Wow! Thanks for the compliment! im supper glad my story is spreading across the internet! I have searched far and wide for this reddit you speak of but I cant find it :( , I would appreciate it if you can show me it or sent me the link somehow x'D . Also welcome to the fanclub :D**

 **Once more thanks to Brendan Jeff for his beta reading (i really should memorize his fanfic account name...) so give praise to him!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **First off happy new year to everyone. Secondly Im sorry for the delay but trust me its justified. College troubles aside I regret to inform you that my laptop died... most likely from fap folder overload :( . Seriously though, that isnt TOO MUCH of a problem since I can write on my PC, but that severely limits my writing time and henc increases the time between the chapters... I will try to reinstall the system once more and try to save what I can from my hard disk where most of my super important stuff and plans are... I will take it to try and be repaired but worst comes to worst I will have to buy a new laptop :( . I really hate asking this, especially since I am considering making a page in the future but if you can spare some scraps to send to this slav squat eastren european student Id really appreciate it. It isnt too bad as Im writing commissions and Im expected some money to go my way, so its nothing super critical, but things like 5$ really REALLY help me out. If you are able and willing, do contact me. Once more sorry for this but desperate times call for desperate measures :( . Now enough of this soapiness, onto the story. Do read, review and most importantly enjoy :)**

"Anu'shu…" Shadowstar fell to her knees and wept as she held the, to her, holy honor blade. "Anu'El T'au Shu…" she said the Ethereals full name as tears went down her blue face. The tears slid down her face and dropped onto the honor blade. Unlike most such blades which were halberd like this one had a more swordish appearance, its size making it appear that it was a two handed weapon, but due to its weight it was easy to handle it with one hand, the power field around it allowing it to fight with little strength without the fear of being pushed back with superior force. Severath, Zmaj and Dianne were all arguing amongst each other but she didn't hear anything. A part of her wanted to know what had happened to the poor and noble Ethereal… but she realized the meaning of Severath's words when he told her that she didn't want to know. Grinding her teeth as she imagined what tortures he would have to endure at the hands of these… these… creatures. Then she frowned, her sadness turning into anger and fury as she felt her iron resolve breaking through. Damn it! If she was to die she would die bringing the greater good, even in this dark place. "FOR TAU!" she shouted and charged the nearest incubus. This snapped the rest back to reality as she ran.

"What the?" the incubi said in gothic. She swung the sword precisely as the Tau had superior hand to eye coordination. Still even with her training, agility and dexterity, the incubi was an Eldar, better trained and more experiences in melee combat and was overall quicker.

"Tau'va!" she shouted just before her honor blade struck the Incubui's own power sword. He was much taller than her, even a good foot/30 cm taller than Severath. Kneeing her and sending her reeling back he laughed.

"Tau? In close quarter combat? Stick to your marker lights, lady!" he taunted her and with fury in her heart she charged once more. He sidestepped easily and tripped her over. She fell and braced herself, losing her weapon which fell away from her. Turning around she felt the incubi's foot on her. "Just try kicking me in the balls, lady. I can't wait to feel your hoof shatter…," he taunted.

"Murderer!" She called him and he laughed.

"I know we both are!" he said and rose his sword. She stared at him, ready to face her death.

"Stop…" Severath said as he went over to the two, the Incubi lowered his weapon.

"Oh don't worry, Sybarite, I wasn't going to kill her! Only rape her!" the incubi cheerfully said. Severath exhaled and rolled his eyes. He looked down at her.

"DON'T do that again… if you do, he will do far worse things to you than rape you… and I won't be able to stop him." He said allowing her a small pause to gaze upon the incubi. "After all, I'm pretty sure that any ethereal would advise you against wasting your life… your action here wouldn't have contributed to the greater good in any way." He told her and she felt anger at his words, no matter how true they are.

"And what would you know of Tau'va? Of the greater good?" she asked as the Incubi removed his foot from her. She got up and retrieved the honor blade.

"A lot more then you may know, commander Shadowstar." Severath responded. He turned around.

"Zmaj! I am placing you in charge of these new guests. Feel free to insult and argue with each other as much as you want… but if you do anything to each other then I will be forced to hand you over to the kabal. Zmaj, you know that my comrades are leaving and I am-"Severath explained but he was cut off.

"Looking for a way out yourself?" Jel'rock asked and Severath turned to see him. He gave him a stern, angry face, but the alien was un-phased. "No no no Sybarite, let me show you how proper intimidation is done!" he said and strode in front of Severath. "You!" he said pointing to Shadowstar. "If you do such bullshit again I will tie you up and force you to watch what they did to your precious ethereal for a very, very long time!" he said and this shocked Shadowstar, then he turned to Zmaj. Zmaj growled at him and several of the regular Eldar were afraid, but not the Incubi nor Jel'rock. Zmaj was clearly pissed that his presence didn't intimidate this upstart.

"Jel'rock!" Severath said through his teeth but his subordinate ignored him.

"As for you space marine!" he said casually. "I have nothing against you but if YOU break the rules your punishment should be… removal of gene seed which would be destroyed in front of you!" he said and Zmaj let out his claws. "Oh pretty long and large! Compensating for something?" Jel'rock asked and Severath stepped in front of the two.

"ALRIGHT! BACK IT OFF YOU ASSHOLES!" He said. "Jel'rock I SAID you may argue as much as you please but don't cause it to become a blood bath!" he ordered.

"There is no use talking to these aliens… be careful how you sleep, wretch." Zmaj spat the words out as he retracted his blades.

"Now that's some good advice for everyone!" Jel'rock said and thankfully backed away. Severath sighed.

"Branka… show our new guests their rooms… after EVERYONE has finished their business in the span of an hour, I want you, with the aid of the incubi, to lock them in their rooms for tonight…" Severath said and everyone protested.

"Afraid we will throw a party without you?" Jel'rock teased but Severath's orders were final. He was thankful to the god Emperor that these people didn't kill each other just yet. With a sigh he went to his room to relax.

* * *

"Severath… Severath?" Branka moved to push him but being a light sleeper Severath got up immediately. Realizing that he was still in his gear, not having the time to adjust to wearing pajamas, Severath felt slightly embarrassed. "The Archon is punishing someone… he demands that anyone of any importance be present" She said and with a sleepy nod he uttered his agreement as he grabbed a class of juice to fool his hunger. "You have 15 minutes, but please be there." She told him and left. Doing some basic stretching and activity exercises as well as push up Severath went out of his room, seeing Branka unlock the rest of the rooms. No one had died yet thankfully. He went through the corridors until he reached the courtyard. Unexpectedly Sergej was awaiting him there.

"Funny I see you here…" Sergej whispered. Severath wanted more information but he saw that even the nobles were confused as he was. Just then the Archon stormed out of the throne room. Severath and Sergej took their places as it was evident that the Archon was visibly pissed. He was dragging someone by the hair, purple hair that is.

"By the Emperor no…" Severath whispered as he saw that it was a dark Eldar female. He knew she was from Commoragh… she was pale and clearly lacked sun exposure, not only that but she wasn't untanned or pale… she was ashen-blue-ish? Behind them the incubi pushed a white haired dark Eldar male who was slightly more normal looking. The nobles were confused.

"Let me tell you what REALLY grinds my gears!?" The Archon asked in Eldar and Severath's translator went to work. "When your congratulatory party gets ruined by some fucking idiot failing to do their job!" he declared and Severath sighed.

"A high ranking official thinks his ass is important and wants everyone to know about it, Commoragh and the Imperium aren't that much not alike!" Severath whispered to Sergej while the nobles looked at each other in confusion.

"This BITCH!" the Archon pulled the woman up by the hair and she yelled as she held the base of her hair in pain. "Had one job of transporting humans in her ship! But said human slaves broke out, killed most of her fucking crew, disabled and wrecked MOST of her fucking ship and got fucking away!" he declared and threw her down in front of him. "The PROBLEM is those were MY men, those were MY slaves and that is MY ship we are talking about!" he fumed.

"What are you going to do?" asked one of the nobles eagerly. The Archon smirked.

"A public display! Heads, spikes, wall! ALL OF THEM!" the Archon snapped his fingers and the guards grabbed the two and pushed them behind the Archon as he proceeded to the grand terrace, followed by Severath, Sergej and the rest. The largest terrace overlooking the docking back was, as its name stated, grand and the nobles and trueborn of all sorts looked up upon it as the Archon walked on it.

"Ismael…" the white hair male whispered something to the female captain that was being punished but Severath failed to hear the entire sentence.

"Scum! Hear me!" the Archon boomed. "By now you are most likely aware of the shitty mood this bitch has put me in! If you're not, fuck you! In short she lost a large shipment of slaves! Now she and her entire fucking crew will be put to the sword and their souls sent to she who thirsts! Broadcast it everywhere and enjoy!" The Archon boomed and stepped aside as the incubi proceeded to drag the woman, a line forming behind her as the new victims were being brought. Everyone was cheering and gleefully looking at the execution. This was quite the party. Severath exhaled. Fuck it….

"My Lord!" Severath said loudly and as he did the party died, literally. A collective sigh was heard as if everyone knew he would ruin their party and the Archon himself slowly turned to look upon the human. Crap. Just as the moment of silence passed everyone started complaining but the Archon rose his hand and that stopped.

"Now now! Let's give the mon'keigh his chance to insolently speak when I'm in the bad mood… after that we will decide his punishment." The Archon calmly said and a lot of people giggled.

"My Lord… I am not the one to judge you wisdom, but surely you do realize how precious trueborn lives are… are you certain that sending them ALL to their death is the wisest option? A leader is allowed to show mercy!" Severath spoke and Sergej rolled his eyes and face palmed while the Eldar collectively either laughed at such notions or complained, until the Archon shut them down. The purple haired woman started at Severath with confusion.

"Now… subjects!" the Archon turned to face them. "I know some of you HATE this human!" he said and a loud collective BOOOO was heard. "I know some of you LOVE him!" he said and a roar of cheering was heard. Not bad for a mon'keigh, thought the Archon. "But I see through his deception!" he declared. "He wants me to 'punish' the crew by putting them under the command of a mon'keigh WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE HIMSELF!" the Archon pointed to Severath and people either booed or laughed. Shit… "Well this is what will be happening!" the Archon declared. "In order to please ALL sides!" he spoke snapping his fingers and two incubi grabbed Severath. "The entirety of the remaining trueborn crew will give him a blowjob until he cums! If he gets a heart attack and dies he will stay dead!" the Archon said and loud cheering was heard. "If he survives he will get that fucking ship and get the hell out of here and out of your hair!" he added and the cheering got louder. This indeed seemed to please both sides. Severath thought, was he truly no longer of use to the Archon?

"Hey now!" Severath said as the incubi tied him to a pole and began undressing his lower body. "I must warn you I have performance anxiety!" he spoke honestly as his penis was laid bare, flaccid, for everyone to see as the Eldar cheered. Sergej chose to look away.

"Not to worry little human! My son has all chemistry your little dick will ever need!" the Archon said as Severath saw Orathain approach him with a needle. Wait, little!

"Just something to keep you erect!" Orathain whispered as he stuck the needle in one of the arteries at Severath's exposed leg. Almost immediately Severath got hard and the purple haired captain was brought before him.

"Oh and just so you know captain Jervy's... if he dies you and your crew will be put to the sword." Archon casually added and the cheering got louder still as the kneeling Eldar looked up at Severath.

"Make this quick!" Severath said as he blushed.

"YOU make it quick!" she responded as she mentally prepared herself. She was about to blow off a mon'keigh! Ewwww! As a trueborn she would never have to do that! Jervys thought as she took Severath inside her mouth, focusing on his tip in order to make him cum faster. The taste wasn't too bad.

"Come on Severath… quick draw, in out and done, damn it think off all those premature ejaculation jokes!" Severath whispered as he shivered. It took a solid good 2 minutes with Jervys intense effort for him to cum. He exhaled with joy as everyone cheered, the crowd losing none of its intensity. Jervys immediately spat out his cum as he came inside her mouth and a bit on her face and hair.

"You should have warned me you were about to cum!" she protested as she spat, Severath's cock refusing to go down as the incubi dragged her off and put the white haired first mate in her place.

"First mate Iliyan is next!" The Archon declared before adding. "One down, just 122 to go!" and it was then that Severath realized in what shit he had gotten himself into. He moaned as the white haired male close his eyes and began sucking him off for dear life, literally. "As far as I know fat and lazy humans can stand about 50 consecutive orgasms before their heart collapses. An athletic and healthy human about a 100… let's see how the odds favor you, shall we?" the Archon teased as the crowd cheered, Severath's torment being broadcasted all over kabal space.

"Just cum already!" Iliyan protested after a while, Severath moaning and biting his lips.

"Easier said then-ah! Done!" Severath protested as he came over Iliyan's face and white hair the male cringing as he was dragged off and another crewmember brought instead of him. The torment continued on for quite a while and it didn't take too long before the pleasant orgasms turned into unpleasant ones. After 5 orgasms Severath felt less happy and more annoyed. After about 10 he felt downright angry but was unable to do anything. Around about 20 he was beginning to feel the exhaustion, like pushing himself to do more sit-up's than he could, all the while due to chemicals his dick wouldn't go down. The fucking Eldar still cheered on as if it was round one.

"Looks like our human is starting to feel the effects! Come on! Only about a hundred or so more!" the Archon cheered, flaming the crowd on as a black haired guy sucked Severath off. He wasn't even cumming anymore, his dick only sprouting some liquid as he came. It didn't help that it took him longer and longer to cum. A few minutes turned into 5 and then ten and right now Severath felt like he had been here for about 2 hours.

"Oh no you don't you bastard!" the male that was sucking him off yelled as he head butted him in the balls. Severath yelled from the pain and was brought back to consciousness. "Not while MY life depends on it! You're going to cum even if I have to bite your balls of!" he said as he began sucking Severath's dick with greater fervor. Thankfully Severath was able to cum and using this strategy of ball busting or better yet ball head-butting him to an awake state the Eldar corsairs were able to get more easily to the 30th orgasm, but the road to about 50th was pure hell. Severath begged and begged, nearly 6 hours he had been sucked off and he felt like he was shaking constantly. He wasn't even caring who was sucking him off anymore, male or female. The crowd had barely subsided as every time the viewer's got bored new people came to watch the human hero of Smrtnik get tortured in this way. Severath felt like he was being sucked of his life force as his consciousness drifted.

"Uh-oh! It seems that our human is going flaccid and sleepy!" the Archon said as he sipped his drink, choosing to enjoy this sight. "Shell we leave him like that or give him a little pick me up to continue this wonderful event?" he asked and the crowds unanimously voted yes on that. Severath was thankful… he was feeling like he could go to sleep at any moment and he was barely able to register when Orathain came to give him another dose. Orathain whispered something about the adrenaline cocktail but Severath couldn't care less as he didn't even feel the needle's sting as he was being administered the dose.

"Ah!" Severath moaned as he felt his heart beat get irregular, the next victim being impaled upon his dick by the incubi guard and Severath yelled. Thanks to the cocktail getting to 60th and 70th orgasm was at least plausible. Still Severath felt he was here for 9 hours and the torment wasn't nearing its end and Severath blinked as his focus cleared for a moment. He was no longer cumming liquid… he was cumming blood!

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this!" a dark Eldar male said as he swallowed his disgust with Severath's blood dribbling dick, taking it inside his mouth. Severath moaned and closed his eyes for a moment.

"83!" A voice snapped Severath back into reality as he came again. "Just 40 more! Can our human do it?" The Archon asked and the people cheered on.

"Come on!" Severath spat through his teeth as he felt his breathing and heartbeat stabilize at a slower pace. 84th…85th…86th…87th…88th…89th…90th… it was abhorrent as he forced himself to be awake through the whole ordeal. He didn't know exactly just how much blood has he lost but he forced himself to be awake.

"AHHHHhhhhhhhhh! Please!' Severath shouted. He was certain he would die! He couldn't imagine ever wanting a blowjob after this ever again! "Just kill me ya bastard!" he shouted as he came once more. He drifted out of consciousness at exactly the 100th orgasm.

"Hey! HEY!" Severath moved as he was being slapped, his organism being forced back into consciousness only to hear the cheer of the crowds who loved him and the boos of the crowds that hated him.

"What… is it over?" Severath asked as he came to a semblance of sanity. Truly he felt like he knew how servitors feel like.

"Just three more human! Don't die on me I bet on you!" the incubi said as Severath saw Jervys and Iliyan bound near him.

"These Eldar already blew me!" Severath protested as he realized he didn't feel his penis anymore. The incubi laughed

"Not them! Their children!" The incubi laughed as he brought three Eldar, one male Eldar in his teens, and two kid Eldar, Severath vaguely determining that one is a male and one female, looking about between 6 and 8 years old. Fuck it! He lost too much blood and he genuinely didn't care anymore! Just please let this be over with! Severath thought as the teen started blowing him off.

"Just finish already!" Severath ordered as the teen gagged slightly on the blood.

"Sorry this is my first time!" he pleaded.

"Just do it!" Severath bellowed as it took 2 dozen minutes for him to cum,

"TWO MORE! Just TWO MORE! Shell our human survive!" The Archon teased as the children were brought forth. "Let's make it a two for one!" he ordered and the two children were forced to suck at the same time. It took a full half an hour before Severath came. The children crying as they gagged on his bloody penis, their mother and father trying to console them as Severath felt pure agony.

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhRG!" Severath screamed as he came, pure blood coming out and spraying the children. Silence insured as the crowd held their breath.

"Tap tap tap" the Archon clapped… followed by the entire crowd. "I knew you had it in ya!" he said as Severath was untied and grabbed by the incubi.

"How can you afford to waste so much time…?" Severath barely asked as his consciousness was weak.

"It's Sunday… and besides, even the Archon has to have an occasional day off! Now go, you fucking pedophile! My wife's prophecies were once again correct!" the Archon said as he went away, rejuvenated from the torture that Severath endured. So this was a plan all along!? Severath held his breath as he was being dragged off to his room.

* * *

"AghahaAAHAAA!" Severath laughed, cried and howled as he sat and squatted in his shower, his dick thankfully wrapped in cloth by Orathain. He had survived the ordeal, but should he have! He didn't want to die but after this he didn't want to live. As he was dragged nearly unconscious to his room, he dared not nor was he able to look upon his comrades, nor could he hear their comments as he was thrown in his room.

"AGAHGAHH!" he laughed and cried as he held his knees. What did he want!? He didn't even know! He laughed as his eyes were red and as his head hurt. With immense effort he turned on cold water which came pouring down on him, staining and cooling him as he sobbed, his sobs being drown out by the sound of rushing water. He sobbed there for a good half hour.

"Um, Severath!" he heard someone knocking on his door. Feeling better now he got up and closed the water, wiping away his face as he exited the shower and took out the towels. At least the water will mask his tears, he thought as he put one towel on his long hair.

"Yes…" Severath said as he approached the door. It was Branka on the other side. Behind her were his comrades. It was a rather awkward moment as he only covered his crotch and hair, not that absolutely ANYONE cared in Commoragh.

"Orathain said you should take this." Branka said casually as she gave him a pill of some sorts. Severath face was frightening as he was both smiling manically and frowning depressively with sadness at the same time. He chuckled as he took the pill and swallowed it, immediately feeling better as if his head was no longer under pressure. His heart rate stabilized slowly.

"Thank you…" Severath barely uttered. "Give me a few minutes… I'll be out soon…" he said and went inside to collect his thoughts and dry himself off. Then he headed to the toilet to throw up. Thankfully the pill seemed to work… miraculously. It was as if it had concentrated all of his pain in his stomach then made him throw it all up. He shivered as he gathered his strength, putting his gear on as he left his room, feel rather weak.

"You…" Jelrock rose his voice to speak something, most likely to make some cruel jest at the expense of Severath as he saw him leave his room. Still even his advanced Eldar mind failed to find an appropriate pun. "Look rather good for a man who survived what you did." He said, feeling disappointed at his own pun.

"Fucking…" Severath uttered angrily as he felt Zmaj tower above him. A quick scan of the room allowed Severath to perceive the heavy bulkheads which would separate the area from the rest of the spire in the case of an emergency. It was obviously covered with various scratch marks… claw marks to be specific.

"Is this the future you hope to have?" Zmaj asked him casually and Severath exhaled, ignoring the space marine. Where lesser men tremble, Severath renounces all hope and hence abandons fear, which stems from death.

"Everyone!" Severath declared and his comrades turned to face him. Thankfully everyone was here. What remained of the humans with whom he came here, Sergej and 138 included, followed by Branka, Zmaj and his Eldar squad. Lastly were the Tau and their forces. Heh, Severath thought, I should really start making a flow chart to keep up. "I got us a ship, as you may have heard." He explained as he felt his heart was still rather weak from the strain put on it.

"Yay, adventure!" Jelrock commented in a half sarcastic and half enthusiastic manner. "But do go on." He said and Severath didn't even bother giving him a stern look.

"I will see how flight worthy she is, as well as checking out how to improve it if possible. Of course you are all invited to come join me. You don't have to, but I'm afraid that this place isn't that hospitable as real space." Severath gave a speech, knowing full well that if he presented this as something they were forced to do would ruin the moral. If they 'had' a choice on the other hand, they would feel like the decision was their own. My Tandema would have been proud of him.

"I will help you. I come from a fleet based chapter. Each of us is expected to know the basic running's of any of the Emperor's vessels!" Zmaj surprisingly declared.

"The technology of Tau will make your ship strong, human." The tau leader said, Severath's dick hurt too much to recall her Tau name, so he decided to call her by her human name, Shadowstar.

"No alien filth should be allowed on the vessel!" Zmaj declared angrily and stepped before Shadowstar, her comrades faltering before the gaze of the mighty space marine, but Shadowstar herself, losing too much, stared at him as the pain of the lost Ethereal still burned within her.

"Zmaj, I'm afraid we are getting one of their ships… Eldar's that is." Severath informed him and it took a moment for shock to pass over Zmaj as the space marine turned to the human.

"You're joking right? It is not wise to-"Zmaj spoke but Severath dared to cut him off.

"IS IT BETTER IF THEY RAID AN IMPERIAL SHIPPING VESSEL FOR US?" He said and even Zmaj was silenced. He was hypno indoctrinated sure, he was a killing machine, but he never forgot his mission of caring for the civilians of the imperium as Severath stepped up. Suddenly Severath yelped. "Agh!" the storm trooper fell, but Branka was quick to catch him.

"Your heart!" The servant girl proclaimed as she supported Severath.

"It's alright…" Severath uttered, returning his gaze on the two before him. "Please don't fight… if you want to kill me do it just now… don't be like our hosts…" he said as he shook, feeling his heart calm down once more as adrenaline came to pass. "Anyway… We will all tinker around the ship as far as I care… just, be sane about it." He said as he regained his footing.

"YOU!" he suddenly heard from across the room. Emperor, what now? Casting his gaze to the entrance to the communal area he saw a familiar face of a purple haired Eldar corsair. Oh it's the bitch…. Well one of them, considering the manifold women with stiff vaginas in this place. The woman fumed as she approached Severath, the rest giving her way as she became…. Sharpened, for the lack of a better word. "HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME AND MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!" She said, spat on him and slapped him. Severath smiled as Zmaj approached the woman from the behind, but Severath rose his hand to stop him as he contemplated his action. Grab her by the throat? No she was far too quick and she would kick him in the balls. Order her dead on the spot? He was tempted… feeling his heart burn for some mental relief. Oh, how easy it would be to see this xenos as merely things to be executed, killed… but quite honestly, Severath was not that man,… he had the potential to be, he had the desire out of anger to be… but he wasn't, because he didn't want to be that man…

"Your welcome for me saving your life and your family's life, captain Jebys… for starters I would ask of you NOT TO SLAP ME AND SPIT ON ME WHILE I HAVE MY MEN NEAR ME BECAUSE THEY **MIGHT RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT AND BEAT YOUR VAGINA OUT WITH IT!** " Severath spoke as his voice became louder and louder. One of the things he had learned from this place is that either the Eldar were immune to charisma, body language and nonverbal communication or they perceived it differently. Space marines instinctively brought out the most dominant traits humanity had, everything a human should fear but… the alien mind does not work that way. A Dark Eldar would rather die and have his or her own soul be consumed by she who thirsts that have his or her ego insulted it seemed.

"And some leader you are… I would have been dead or at your feet if you were serious…" Jebys casually said as she crossed her arms defiantly. Severath smirked… then chuckled…. Then laughed… Jebys was perplexed. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing… I just pity you…. I understand you, but I pity you." Severath spoke but his words didn't rest in her head as she didn't understand. "Oh I know… it's so easy being evil… you just kill those who annoy you and screw the rest, grab them by the throat, have them at your feet, subdue them by fear rather than might and those who you… torment, only serve to further your imagine in the minds of others." Severath said and Jebys gaze lightened ever so slightly. "I-Get-It…. But I don't want to be it… I don't want you or any other man, bar the Emperor to measure my worth… and I will not stoop down to your level of sociopathy and psychopathy." He scolded her. "Your delusions and illusions of grandeur interest me not one bit…. Megalomaniac species." He spoke straight at her. She was clearly shocked but she stood her ground, un-phased by his accusation, but rather by his refusal to adopt the same tactics.

"It isn't an illusion if it's true…." She casually responded her response ready even before he finished. Still he laughed.

"And? It is still an illusion! Simply because you crave it! If you crave it then you don't have it! If you have power but still crave it then you DON'T have it! Just like a drug addict, you can have all the drugs in this Emperor forsaken place, but still fucking crave it and lack it, because you use it all the fucking time! Why? Because it makes you feel good, because you HAVE it! But even if you fucking do you are TRYING to have it more, which means you are a FUCKING FAKE!" Severath went on a tirade as he felt his heart lose rhythm and his face go hot.

"Severath! Your heart!" Branka warned him as he stared straight into Jebys's eyes. After a few moments she finally exhaled.

"Fine, you win…" she admitted as she hated herself for what she was about to do. "Thank you… for saving me… and my family… and what remains of my crew." She said bitterly.

"Your welcome." Severath spoke honestly, but an interruption came from a place least expected.

"If you truly believe that Severath… then I won't question your foolishness or naivety… but do tell, what role do you see for the space marines in that world?" Zmaj asked, clearly thinking that he was also spitting on the myriad of space marine chapters that all came from the Emperor. They were also sociopaths and if one dared to think heretically, little better than the dark Eldar. Severath was ready for this, smirking at him.

"You all are here to make the greatest sacrifice of all… love, gentleness, passion, art… some of the basic human needs and you will never get to experience them… that is sad… but you sacrifice all those things to protect them, to protect humanity in all its glory and that is to be respected. You may be an angle of death Zmaj… but you two are human, perhaps more so than any regular human and that is to be respected and admired." Severath explained and while Zmaj couldn't admit that he agreed with his words he felt in his hearts that the truth… if it was far from Severath, it wasn't too far. Still philosophy was of little use to him.

"And what do you say about your precious 'humanity's' true moral compass?" A familiar voice came and Severath turned his gaze to see Eladril approach them. Damn! How long was she here and spying on them? "If you reject the preaching's of the wisest mon'keigh out there, the one your Administratum and your bureaucrats call saint Machiavely?" she asked.

"I would tell you… but you would insult me." Severath was quick to respond, as was Eladril.

"But still do tell me… I'm interested." Eladril demanded and Severath smiled. "What's so funny?" she asked but he ignored.

"It's all tied to each man's quest." Severath said as he rose his gaze, once more locking his eyes with Eladril's, who went wide.

"Quest?" she inquired.

"A mission of each true human… his duty… nay… his privilege." He cheerfully and peacefully declared and he began to describe to her with passion and dedication in his voice what he considered the beauty of humanity, emotions flooding him. He practically sang the words as he spoke

"To dream the impossible dream.  
To fight the unbeatable foe.  
To bear with unbearable sorrow.  
To run, where the brave dare not go!

To wright the unwriteable wrong!  
To love pure and chaste from afar!  
To try when your arms are too weary!  
To reach the unreachable star!

This is our quest! To follow that star!  
No matter how hopeless no matter how far!  
To fight for the right without question or pause!  
To be willing to march into hell for a heavenly cause!

And I know if we only be true  
to this glorious quest!  
That our hearts will lie peaceful and calm  
when I am laid to my rest

and the world will be better for this!  
That one man, scorned and covered with scars  
still strove, with his last ounce of courage!  
To reach the unreachable star!"

He spoke deeply and honestly, feeling tears come to his face as he imagined all the countless men and women in the imperial guard, trying their best to fight the countless and endless horrors and terrors that grip this galaxy, challenging the god Emperor's domain with their mere presence. Severath dared not to think of the poor souls which reside in this realm and those who suffer in other. Not because of any malice or neglect, he simply lacked the heart to do so. Still, as he was brought back to sanity he noticed that his words had a rather strong effect on the people near him. Sergej was speechless, he felt no anger or malice from Zmaj and the rest looked at the ground as if they were shamed by his words. As for Eladril… she was staring him as if he had stabbed her in her heart. Her breathing was quickened and hard, heavy almost. Her beautiful Eldar eyes were clearly starting to become tearful and her pretty Eldar face tensed and flared up, as she didn't know how to handle these newfound emotions.

"A fool… a naïve fool you are!" Eladril declared before storming of.

"Eladril wait!" Severath called out, raising his hand but stopping himself. Boy was this going to haunt him.

"Go after her Sev…" Sergej said. Now that was a surprise. Were his words so inspirational to make Sergej relent on his grumpy anti alien attitude? Well Severath was not going to stick around to find out as he headed after Eladril.

* * *

"Eladril!" Severath knocked, ignoring the fact that there was a ringer of some sorts, not wanting to bother himself with the alien technology at the moment as he stood in front of Eladril's room. To his surprise the door opened.

"You did it again, she's crying." A familiar woman spoke.

"Marcela?" Severath asked for confirmation and the redhead-brunet nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone then… work your magic with her." Marcela spoke, nudging him and Severath gave her an odd glance, blushing slightly as he entered Eladril's room.

"Leave me alone!" Eladril said as her head was buried in a pillow, her back turned to Severath as he casually approached her from behind as she lay and sobbed. He gave her a few moments of respite before he spoke.

"I honestly don't know what caused your outburst this time… I may have said something naïve… of hoping and trying to make a better galaxy but-"Severath began but he was cut off.

"It's not that." Eladril said, not looking up to face him. "It's just that you reminded me… once more… how better you are than me… I fucking HATE you, you know that?" she said and Severath expected her to get up and face him, but she did not do this.

"Eladril, I do not want to measure up to someone… anyone… a mouse should not try to be a tiger, but to be the best mouse he can be." He told her gently, but it backfired.

"Oh so now I'm a mouse, am I?" she asked, damn it. Well if she wanted to play like that.

"Here we go again." Severath said as he bent over and grabbed Eladril's legs, with her not being aware of his approached, she had no time to use her reflexes to deny him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she snapped as he lifted her legs. Trying her best to flex and turn around as her legs were being held, she used her agility to look at him but he ignored her.

"I sucked the poison out of you once…" Severath said as he placed her legs and feet under a good grip, negating her effort to get free.

"DON'T YOU DARE? IM TELLING-"she began but he cut her off.

"Go ahead…" Severath calmly said. "Tell your father. I don't care… I don't care anymore if I live or die or end up tortured for all eternity." He told her sternly and she watched him bitterly. "But my dick is sore and I do not want you to have an orgasm… something which my mouth will almost guaranty." He told her and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Purple fluffy socks… really?" he asked her with a smirk and a look of slight disbelief.

"What? It's cold sometimes and-Ahhh what are you!" Eladril answered and yelped as she felt Severath taking off her socks.

"Let's play your favorite game!" Severath said with perverted glee. "Worship mistress's feet!" he declared and laughed as he discarded one of her socks, beginning to take off the other.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT YOU UNEDUCATED MON'KEIGH!" Eladril declared and thrashed, trying to escape as she felt him take off her other sock. "ILL TELL DAD! ILL TELL MOM! THEY WILL HAVE YOU CASTRATED! I- OHHHHHhhhh" Eladril fumed before shivering as Severath let out his tongue, allowing it to softly and gently touch Eladril's soft soles, his fast growing beard still very short and tickling her oversensitive skin as she shivered and purred.

"Oh I see someone is sensitive!" Severath declared as he kissed her…. Her feet, her soles. She fumed, pretending to be angry, but her resistance stopped.

"Curse you!" Eladril declared as she felt the joyous sensation of being worshiped, holding her sides as she lacked the strength to retract her feet from the human 'worshiping' her. "ACK!" She yelped as she felt her tongue on her soles once more. "S-stop it! I'm ticklish!" She hissed, yelling.

"I noticed!" Severath gently said as he kissed her soles. Her skin was perfect, flawless… unlike humans who's skin betrayed the veins, scars and other injuries and innards if you looked at it hard enough, Eladril's was perfect… as if out of a perverts imagination, beings silky and gentle… tender to the touch. It wasn't too pale nor tanned at all! Oh how Severath enjoyed himself as he kissed both of her heels, his painful dick doing its best not to throb in his pants as he had his moments.

"The toes!" Eladril struggled to command, trying her best, and last, to assert herself over him as his superior. Severath, despite himself, allowed her to have this moment as he kissed all 10 of her perfect, tender toes individually.

"They are tasty, mistress." He told her and she laughed, giggling. "If I release you, do you promise to behave normally? Not like a spoiled little brat, but like a proper Eldar princess?" he teased her as he asked. To his surprise she looked at him, her face impeccable and without one bit of evidence that she ever cried in her life. She giggled as she stared at him.

"I will!" she declared, almost cheerfully. "If you promise to behave like a proper delusional mon'keigh lover who is actually a slave!" she declared and with a swinging of a head Severath looked at her pseudo sternly… and smirked as he nodded, releasing her.

"There, isn't it all better now?" Severath asked jokingly, but Eladril exploded with glee.

"Iii!" She declared as if she exploded with energy. "This is so exciting! My very own sex slave! True he's a bit mon'keigh-ish but still!" she declared and Severath felt his head hurt from all of her remarks.

"Wait you never had a slave before?" he asked her and she rolled her beautiful eyes.

"Silly mon'keigh! Of course I did! But only for housekeeping and torture, that is to say sustenance! Sex was a no no for me as Dad wanted and still wants me married as a virgin. My virginity is worth more than a thousand human slaves!" she declared.

"Where do you get that many slaves for ONE Eldar?" Severath said as he got on the bed himself.

"Oh silly mon'keigh! There is cloning as well as raiding! But are you going to worship me or discus economics with me?" Eladril asked, her cheerfully demeanor staying on.

"Fair point." Severath responded as he heard the door open behind him.

"Ah! Marcela! Come in!" Eladril said cheerfully, waving her hand with childish glee to the human woman who looked a bit perplexed. "Come sit with us! We are just… enjoying the natural order of things!" Eladril declared.

"If that is what you decree, mistress." Marcela casually said as she did as she was told, still being slightly confused.

"Wait, what is the relationship between you two?" Severath asked and the two looked at each other. Marcela opened her mouth but Eladril was, naturally, quicker.

"In all his wisdom, my parents knew they could not dedicate ALL their time to raising me." Eladril began explaining. "So to keep me company, without the risk of an assassination, they got me a human slave to serve me and entertain me! I was like 8 when they got me Marcela. She was a bit younger than me, a noble from one of your worlds, I'm sure she can tell you all about it!" Eladril spoke, bombarding them with information as she smiled in glee.

"You seem to trust her a lot." Severath spoke, trying to prod a bit deeper into this.

"Of course I do!" Eladril spoke proudly. "Marcela is always there for me! No matter what happens or what I do!" she added and Marcela sighed ever so slightly. Funny Severath was SURE Eladril's sharper senses picked that up… maybe she just chose to ignore it and live in ignorance. Not trained and tutored in basic emotions more likely…

"Are you glad that she's there for you?" Severath asked.

"Of course!" Eladril spoke firmly, this time not elaborating thankfully.

"You would be sad if she departed?" Severath asked.

"Mhmm." Eladril nodded and Marcela blinked, realizing what Severath was aiming for.

"And you respect her and want her to be happy as well?" Severath continued his train of thoughts.

"Yes! But what that does have to do with anything?" Eladril answered quickly and without much thinking as the constant questioning annoyed her.

"Do you consider her a friend?" Severath spoke and Eladril's eyes widened as she finally realized what Severath was asking her. Her gaze shifted over to Marcela who looked back at her. "Your reaction says that you do…" Severath said. "And if you consider her a friend, WHY make her your slave? Why not respect her as a free woman?" Severath spoke and Eladril opened her mouth but closed it as she looked on Marcela once more. "And don't give me any of that Eldar human bullshit… there is this thing called common decency…" he told her and she gave him a defiant look. "Please Eladril… we can bullshit all we want but in the end of the day, there are people you care for… you DON'T stab them in the back and torture them!" Severath declared. Eladril looked down in shame.

"Mistress?" Marcela asked as Eladril looked at her.

"It's aright Marcela… he is right…" Eladril said as she curled up. "I'm just… a bad person… that's all there is to it…" Eladril spoke and there was a moment of silence. "I remember when I cut your hair… and when I tortured you and… and I understand why you're afraid of me." Eladril said as she became sad, not even gathering the strength to cry.

"Eladril…" Marcela spoke with a voice that spoke volumes.

"Just go Marcela… Ill arrange for you to be taken back to your planet… You stayed with me all the time… comforted and advised me…." Eladril said as tears slowly came to her. "I'm eternally thankful… but those were not efforts of a friend or a loved one… you did that out of fear of torture… and Severath is right, I don't want you to fear that…" Eladril admitted. "Go… abandon me as I have done wrong to you..." she said curling herself up further. Marcela now gave an angry look to both Severath and Eladril and the storm trooper was confused.

"Listen up Eladril! It maybe true that you are a little BITCH who needs to have some things drilled into her head!" Marcela began and that snapped Eladril back to reality. "But I care enough for you to tell you that, bitch!" she said and Eladril was shocked out of her… shock.

"Marcela!" she exclaimed.

"I DO owe you something! I saw what happened to the other humans who were captured with me and I'm thankful that it is because of you I didn't end up like them!" Marcela said as Eladril stared at her. "And don't give me any of that self-pitying 'you don't owe me anything' bullshit! If you want to set things right, do set me free but treat me as your equal! I CAN help you with your tirades, but only if you get yourself together!" Marcela went on a tirade and Severath wondered should he regret opening up this can of worms. The two women stared at each other as Severath began to slowly retreat off the bed.

"I'm going to-"He began speaking as Eladril suddenly grabbed Marcela and dragged her onto the bed with the latter yelping in surprise.

"Oh you're not going anywhere Severath! Not until you finish worshiping mine and my friend's feet!" Eladril said as she held Marcela in a hug as the human woman blushed. "You better get started! We don't like to wait!" Eladril added as she groped Marcela.

"Well… I aint going to question that, mistress." Severath said eagerly as he got back onto bed, 2 pairs of feet before him as two giggling girls watched him. It was going to be a fun evening he thought!


End file.
